Leyendo las aventuras del sesos de alga El ladrón del rayo
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: En el Olimpo, los dioses reciben una carta y varios libros de parte de las moiras. Sin nada mejor que hacer, deciden leerlos. Van apareciendo semidioses según avanza la lectura. Habrá algo de slash y no se si también femslash. Aviso por si hay alguien al que le incomode esto. Disfrutad del fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Las intervenciones son mías.

Aunque seguramente, aparezcan ideas de otros autores.

Si es así, espero que no les produzca molestia.

Espero que os guste.

Prólogo.

En el Olimpo se encontraban los dioses. Era el día en el que iban a hacer el juramento los tres grandes.

Hermes, Dioniso, Ares, Hefesto y Apolo, habían hecho apuestas sobre quién rompería antes el juramento y sobre quién no lo rompería.

Ares decía que Poseidón sería el primero en romper el juramento. Y creía que los tres grandes lo romperían.

Apolo pensaba que Zeus rompería el juramento el primero y que Hades sería el que no lo rompería.

Hefesto creía que hades sería el primero en romper el juramento y Poseidón sería el que no lo rompería.

Hermes opinaba que el único que rompería el juramento sería Zeus.

Y Dioniso comentó que el único en hacerlo sería Poseidón.

Cada uno había apostado sesenta dragmas de oro y le deberían un favor al que ganara.

En ese momento, los dioses estaban haciendo lo que hacían normalmente.

Hestia atizaba el fuego del hogar y controlaba que su familia no discutiera mucho.

Hefesto no le prestaba atención a nadie. Montaba algún tipo de artefacto.

Ares y Afrodita estaban coqueteando.

Hades, Poseidón y Zeus estaban discutiendo entre los tres.

Hera miraba cabreada a Zeus y a Hefesto con desaprobación.

hermes y Apolo estaban bromeando entre sí.

Artemisa le lanzaba flechas a su hermano cuando la molestaba.

Atenea estaba leyendo un libro que según ella era ligero. pero tenía más páginas que la biblia.

Dioniso miraba una revista de fiestas y licores.

Deméter y su hija Perséfone, que había podido salir del inframundo, hablaban sobre flores y cereales.

De repente, una luz dorada bañó la sala y una caja le dio a Apolo en la cabeza.

-¿Quién ha sido? Eso ha dolido. -Se quejó el dios.

Una nota cayó en el regazo de Hermes.

El dios viajero desdobló la nota y leyó lo siguiente:

Estimados dioses del Olimpo. Somos las moiras. La caja que ha caído, contiene unos libros del futuro que deberéis leer para evitar acontecimientos terribles.

Queremos que seáis conscientes de lo mal que lo estáis haciendo y todo lo que han tenido que pasar vuestros hijos. En especial un héroe al que le hemos cogido mucho cariño.

Irán llegando semidioses conforme vayáis leyendo.

Si no os tratan con el debido respeto no os asombréis.

Está terminantemente prohibido dañar a nadie.

Firmado: Las Moiras.

-¿Qué hacemos padre? -preguntó Atenea.

-Vamos a leer esos libros. Si las moiras los han mandado, por algo será.

Apolo abrió la caja y sacó el primer libro y leyó:

-Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo.

-¿De quién será hijo? -Preguntó Hestia dulcemente.

-Lo sabremos cuando leamos. -Respondió hera enfadada.

Ella esperaba que ese niño no fuera dezeus porque si no... le caería una buena.

-¿Quién ha osado robarme mi rayo? -Bramó Zeus.

-Habrá que leer para saberlo. -Dijo Poseidón.

Apolo abrió el libro y comenzó la lectura.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen al magnífico Rick Riordan.

Yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

El libro también es suyo.

Solo las intervenciones a son mías.

Nota: Necesito que me digáis si os gusta, si no queréis que lo continúe, si os parece muy repetitivo...

Yo voy a hacer todos los libros y no voy a abandonar el fic.

Pero no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.

Estoy un poco asustada.

Disfrutad del capi.

Capítulo 1. -Comenzó a leer Apolo.

Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra.

-Me gusta como empieza. Este chico seguro será divertido. -Comentó Hermes. Puede que sea hijo mío.

Mira, yo no quería ser mestizo.

-Es raro que alguien quiera serlo. -Dijo Hestia.

Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste: cierra el libro inmediatamente. Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.

Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo sólo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa.

-Es el rey del optimismo. -Dijo Hermes.

-¿vas a interrumpir mucho?

-Venga Atenea. ¿Qué tiene de divertido leer sin interrupciones?

-Que terminaremos más rápido. -Contestó Hera malhumorada. Ni siquiera sé que hago leyendo unos libros de un semidiós estúpido que no es hijo mío.

Los demás dioses la fulminaron con la mirada pero no dijeron nada.

Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto sucedió.

-Ser parte de nuestra familia es guay. -Se auntointerrumpió Apolo.

Hermes asintió dándole la razón.

Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas —si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior—, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán por ti.

No digas que no estás avisado.

-Me gusta ese consejo. -Comentó Deméter. ¿Comerá cereales?

-Y dale con los cereales. -Se quejó hades.

El dios del inframundo estaba pensando en su querida maría y sus hijos nico y Bianca a los que había escondido en el casino loto.

Me llamo Percy Jackson.

-Yo soy Apolo.

-Y yo soy Hermes.

-Encantado de conocerte. -Dijeron al unísono.

Artemisa fulminó a su gemelo con la mirada y éste continuó leyendo.

Tengo doce años. Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.

¿Soy un niño con problemas?

-Seguro que sí. -Comentó Hermes.

Apolo rió.

Sí.

Podríamos llamarlo así.

Hermes y Apolo chocaron los cinco.

Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello, pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos tarados y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.

-Una real tortura. -opinó Poseidón.

Hermes y Apolo asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.

-A ver si va a ser hijo tuyo tío P. -Comentó Apolo.

-Tonterías. -Dijo Zeus con desdén.

Poseidón sonrió pero no dijo nada.

La mayoría de las excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, lucía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.

Atenea gruñó y fulminó al libro con la mirada.

-¿Cómo puede dormirse en clase?

-Yo le entiendo. -Le dijo Ares a Atenea. Lo mejor es ir a la guerra.

Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.

-Seguro que se mete en algún lío. -Opinó hermes.

-Estoy contigo hermano. -Comentó Apolo.

Anda que no estaba equivocado.

-¡Siiiii! -Gritaron ambos dioses.

Y chocaron los cinco de nuevo.

Hera bufó exasperada.

Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio.

-Claaaro. -Dijo Apolo con sorna.

-Por supuesto que no. -Secundó Hermes.

poseidón reía de las tonterías que hacían sus sobrinos.

Pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.

-¡Así se hace chico! -Bramó Ares.

hermes, Poseidón y Apolo reían a carcajadas.

Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.

-Apuesto que es hijo del tío P. -Dijo Apolo.

-Más le vale que no lo sea. -Siseó Zeus.

Poseidón estaba preocupado. no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría si había roto el juramento. No quería tener que hacer como su hermano Hades y esconder a su hijo para que Zeus no lo encontrara.

Él sabía lo que Hades había hecho pero no le diría nada a zeus. Sólo eran unos niños. Y él habría hecho lo mismo.

Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?.

-¡Sigue por favor! -Gritaron Hermes y Apolo.

-Eso ha sonado realmente mal. -Comentó Afrodita riendo.

los dioses se sonrojaron violentamente y miraron cada uno para el lado contrario.

En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.

-Muy mal, hay que crear desorden. -Opinó Hermes.

-A este paso, no vamos a acabar nunca. -Se quejó Atenea.

Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporté a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup al cogote.

-Qué niña tan desagradable. -Dijo Hestia.

Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo eximía de la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su vida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.

-Seguro que es un sátiro. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Dijo Deméter.

En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sandwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que yo no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.

-Amargado. -Se quejó Hermes.

—Voy a matarla —murmuré.

-¡Adelante chico! ¡Acaba con ella.

-Si fuera hijo tuyo, seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho. -Opinó Hades.

Ares asintió de acuerdo con su tío.

Grover intentó calmarme.

—No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.

—Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.

—Hasta aquí hemos llegado.

—Empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.

-¡Deja que haya pelea! -Se quejó Ares.

-¿Te quieres callar? -Dijo Atenea cabreada.

-No. -Contestó el dios simplemente.

—Ya estás en periodo de prueba —me recordó—. Sabes a quién van a culpar si pasa algo.

Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante.

-¿Veis? Lo que yo decía.

-¡Ares cierra la boca!

-Atenea echa un buen polvo de una puta vez. -Dijo el dios con voz burlona.

La expulsión temporal no habría sido nada en comparación con el lío en que estaba a punto de meterme.

-Eso no suena muy bien. -Dijo Hestia preocupada.

El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.

Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.

Atenea bufó exasperada, y murmuraba algo sobre niños ineptos que no sabían apreciar el arte.

Apolo reía por lo bajo.

Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.

Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura con una gran esfinge encima, y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante.

Hermes y Poseidón se extremecieron.

-¿Interesante una clase? -Preguntó Poseidón horrorizado. A lo mejor es hijo de la cara buho.

-Lo dudo mucho. -Comentó Atenea.

Pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.

La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.

-Es un poco sospechosa esa descripción. -Comentó Deméter mirando suspicaz a Hades.

El dios del inframundo no dijo nada pero tenía una vaga idea de quién podría ser.

Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.

Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como un engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía «y ahora, cariño», súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.

-Monstruo. -Dijo Hefesto.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: «Tienes toda la razón.»

-¿Qué tipo de monstruo será? -Se preguntó Hestia.

El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.

Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela y yo le espeté:

—¿Te quieres callar?

—Me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.

-Esa es buena. -Opinó Apolo.

Algunos dioses se estaban riendo.

El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.

—Señor Jackson —dijo—, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?

-¿Que la clase es un coñazo? -Cuestionó Hermes.

-Están hablando del arte de nuestra época. -Comentó Atenea.

-¿y qué? Sigue siendo un coñazo.

Atenea le lanzó dagas con la mirada pero no respondió.

Me puse como un tomate y contesté:

—No, señor.

El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.

—A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen.

Miré el relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo reconocía.

—Ése es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?

Los dioses se extremecieron.

—Sí —repuso él—. E hizo tal cosa por…

—Bueno…

—Escarbé en mi cerebro—. Cronos era el rey dios y…

-¿Dios? ¿Cómo que rey dios? -Bramó Zeus.

-¿Qué falta de respeto es esa? -Secundó Hera.

Apolo continuó leyendo.

—¿Dios?

—Titán —me corregí—. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran dioses. Así que Cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra.

-A saber qué aspecto debió de tener nuestro hermanito para que padre lo confundiera con una piedra. -Dijo Poseidón con sorna.

-Por lo menos yo no pasé mi infancia en un estómago. -Comentó Zeus con desdén.

-Estás un poco tenso. ¿No te parece hermano? -Le preguntó Poseidón al dios de los cielos.

Zeus solo resopló.

Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…

-Ha resumido toda vuestra infancia en menos de dos minutos. -Comentó Atenea cabreada.

-Menos mal. -Opinó Apolo.

El dios del sol tuvo que esquibar varias lechuzas que querían picotearle los ojos.

—¡Puaj! —dijo una chica a mis espaldas.

—… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes —proseguí—, y los dioses ganaron.

Algunas risitas.

-Este chico me gusta. -Comentó Apolo.

-Eso ha sonado muy mal. -Dijo Afrodita.

-Tienes una mente muy sucia. -Comentó Apolo.

-pero no has negado nada.

-Dita querida. Si el chaval crece, no es hijo mío y es atractivo... No me negaría a...

-¡Sigue leyendo! -Cortó artemisa.

Afrodita rió y Apolo continuó leyendo.

Detrás de mí, Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:

—Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: «Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos.»

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente. -Dijo Hermes con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Y para qué, señor Jackson —insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit—, hay que saber esto en la vida real?

-Bobofit. Porque es boba. -Dijo Apolo.

-Eres un inmaduro.

-Venga hermanita. Yo sé que me quieres.

-¡No me llames hermanita!

Una flecha plateada pasó rozando el pelo del dios de la medicina.

-Qué agresiva. -Refunfuñó el dios.

—Te han pillado —murmuró Grover.

—Cierra el pico —siseó Nancy, con la cara aún más roja que su pelo.

-¡pringada! -Gritó Ares.

Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.

-Guay. -Comentó Hefesto. Tal vez...

Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, señor.

Atenea bufó.

—Ya veo.

—Brunner pareció decepcionado—. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo.

Los dioses se estremecieron de nuevo.

No querían ni pensar en el tártaro. ni siquiera Hades.

Bien, ya es la hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?

La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.

-Hombres. -Resopló Artemisa. Todos son iguales.

Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:

—¡Señor Jackson!

Lo sabía.

Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.

—¿Señor?

—Tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.

-¿Alguien cree que ese hombre sea Quirón? -Preguntó Apolo.

-Tonterías. -Comentó Zeus.

-No lo creo. -Dijo Hermes.

-Yo creo que sí es Qirón. -Opinó el dios del sol.

-¿Apostamos? -Cuestionó Hermes.

-¿Veinte dragmas?

-Hecho.

Ambos dioses se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

Apolo siguió leyendo.

—Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta —me dijo.

—¿La de los titanes?

—La de la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios.

—Ah.

—Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.

-Yo también creo que es Quirón. -Comentó Dioniso.

-¿Estás prestando atención? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-¿Para qué voy a querer saber algo sobre ese perry Jonason. Estoy leyendo.

-Primero, es Percy Jackson. Y segundo, tienes la revista del rebés. -Comentó Poseidón.

Dioniso gruñó y le tiró la revista que no le dio. Después hizo aparecer otra.

Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba

«¡Adelante!», y nos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra y nombráramos a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vivieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban.

-Ahora entiendo por qué es guay ese profesor. -Dijo poseidón.

-Paparruchas. -Dijo Atenea.

-Jajajaja me has recordado al señor Scrooge. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿Ah pero tú lees a Dickens? -Preguntó Atenea.

-Dickens fue hijo mío por si no te acuerdas. -Respondió Apolo.

Atenea volvió a bufar.

-Tu animal sagrado debería ser el gato. -Comentó Ares. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

-No.

-Pues porque no paras de bufar. Y eso es lo que hacen los gatos. -Continuó el dios ignorando a la diosa.

-Choca hermano.

hermes y Ares chocaron los cinco.

Pero Brunner esperaba que yo lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado… No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás: esperaba que fuera mejor. Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente.

-Eso no es escusa. -Dijo Atenea.

los demás la ignoraron.

Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras él dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.

-Si es Quirón, tal vez haya estado. -Comentó poseidón.

-No es Quirón. -Dijo Zeus muy seguro.

Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo.

La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía contemplar el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? -Se preguntó Zeus.

Hera bufó.

-Mira. Otro gatito. -Comentó Apolo.

Hera le lanzó una mirada gélida.

Nadie más pareció reparar en ello. Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.

-Espero que no sea hija mía. -Dijo Hermes estremeciéndose de espanto.

Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.

-¡Pringados! -Gritó Ares.

-¿Por qué gritas? -Cuestionó Apolo.

-Porque me apetecía.

El dios del sol asintió sonriendo.

-Hombres. -Suspiró Artemisa.

—¿Castigado?—me preguntó Grover.

—Qué va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.

-Por eso estoy segura de que ese no es hijo mío. -Comentó Atenea.

-Menos mal... -Musitó Dioniso.

Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:

—¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?

Hermes, Apolo, hades y Poseidón rieron.

Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.

Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a sólo unas calles de allí.

No la veía desde Navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa. Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.

Las diosas menos Hera sonrieron encantadas.

El señor Brunner aparcó su vehículo al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio mientras leía una novela en rústica. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que la hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.

Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables amigas —

supongo que se habría cansado de desplumar a los turistas—, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.

Afrodita gruñó descontenta.

—Vaya, mira quién está aquí.

—Me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranja, como si alguien le hubiera pintado las mejillas con espray.

La diosa del amor puso cara de asco.

-Toda una belleza. -Suspiró Apolo dramáticamente.

-Creo que me he enamorado. -Secundó Hermes.

-Yo también. -habló Afrodita siguiéndoles el juego.

Al fin y al cabo, a la diosa le daba igual estar tanto con hombres como con mugeres.

El género no importa. Solía decir.

Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: «Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio.» Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua. No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:

—¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!

-¡poseidón! -Bramó Zeus. ¡Has roto el juramento! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-Todavía no sabemos si... -Intentó defenderse.

-¡Claro que es hijo tuyo! ¿Quién iba a controlar el agua si no? ¿Un hijo mío? Seguro que no.

-A lo mejor tú también has roto el juramento. -Comentó el dios del mar.

-No hay pruebas de eso. El niño debe morir.

Poseidón se levantó de su trono y encaró a su hermano.

Le puso el tridente en el cuello y dijo con voz calmada:

-Si te atreves a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hijo... Sabrás de lo que soy capaz.

Los demás dioses estaban asustados de Poseidón. Cuando hablaba en ese tono, y eran pocas las veces en las que lo hacía, ya podías correr. Porque la furia del mar caería sobre ti.

Zeus retrocedió. No era tan idiota como para enfrentarse directamente con su hermano. no sabría si ganaría. Y él, no se metería en una pelea si no estaba seguro de que sería el ganador.

El dios de los cielos se sentó en su trono y Poseidón hizo lo mismo.

Apolo al ver que se habían calmado, prosiguió con la lectura.

La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.

Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:

—¿Has visto…?

—… el agua…

—…la ha arrastrado…

No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.

-Como no. -Comentó Hermes para intentar aligerar el ambiente.

En cuanto la profesora se aseguró de que la pobrecita Nancy estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que ella llevaba esperando todo el semestre.

Hades estaba seguro de que esa profesora era Alecto.

—Y ahora, cariño…

—Lo sé —musité—. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.

-Regla número tres: Nunca intentes adivinar un castigo. -Dijo Hermes.

-Son reglas estúpidas. -Habló Atenea.

-Tenemos un concepto muy diferente de lo que es estúpido. -Comentó Hermes.

—Pero no acerté.

—Ven conmigo —ordenó la mujer.

—¡Espere! —intervino Grover—. He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.

Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme. A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.

-Cobarde. -Murmuró Ares.

—Me parece que no, señor Underwood —replicó.

-¿Ese es un apellido de uno de los sátiros del campamento mestizo. -Dijo Hestia.

-Tal vez sea uno de sus descendientes. -Opinó Perséfone.

—Pero…

—Usted-se-queda-aquí.

Grover me miró con desesperación.

—No te preocupes —le dije—. Gracias por intentarlo.

—Bien, cariño —ladró la profesora—. ¡En marcha!

Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.

Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino.

-¡Eso es chico! -Bramó Ares.

-Hermano me estás dejando el oído hecho polvo. -Se quejó Hefesto.

Y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.

¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?

-Porque es un monstruo. -Contestó Atenea.

-¿Te das cuenta de que le estás hablando a un libro? -Preguntó Poseidón.

-¡Cierra la boca cabeza de pez! -Gritó la diosa avergonzada.

Poseidón rió.

-Y luego tú eres la lista. -Murmuró para sí.

Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA,

Trastorno Hiperactivo del Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.

Yo no estaba tan seguro.

-Es cosa de la niebla.

-Hey Dioniso. Creo que Atenea se ha vuelto loca. Habla con los libros. Estaría bien si pudieras revisarla.

-¡Cierra la boca cara caballo! -Espetó Atenea.

-Mejor ser cara caballo que ser cara buho.

Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.

A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que éste reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.

-Si es Quirón, está siendo un irresponsable. -opinó Hestia.

Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del vestíbulo. «Vale —pensé—. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta nueva en la tienda de regalos.»

-Regla número tres otra vez.

Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.

Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.

Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso.

Ya es bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera en que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…

Poseidón miraba preocupado el libro.

—Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño —dijo.

Opté por la opción segura y respondí:

—Sí, señora.

Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.

—¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya?

—Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.

«Es una profesora —pensé nervioso—, así que no puede hacerme daño.»

-Si es un monstruo no le importará hacerte daño. -Susurró Poseidón.

—Me… me esforzaré más, señora —dije.

Un trueno sacudió el edificio.

—No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson —prosiguió ella—. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa, y sufrirás menos dolor.

-Seguro que no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. -Dijo Hefesto.

¿De qué hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio. O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora iban a quitarme la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.

poseidón, Apolo y Hermes miraron el libro horrorizados.

—¿Y bien? —insistió.

—Señora, yo no…

—Se te ha acabado el tiempo —siseó entre dientes.

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones en una barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas… Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…

-¡hades! -bramó Poseidón levantándose de su trono. ¿Mandaste a una furia contra mi hijo?

hades miró espantado a su hermano.

-Todavía no he hecho nada.

-¡Pues más te vale no hacerlo en el futuro o si no...!

El dios de los muertos se estremeció.

Los otros dioses miraban el libro con la boca abierta.

Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas: el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fuera del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.

—¡Agárralo, Percy! —gritó.

-¡Qué va a hacer con un bolígrafo? -Preguntó Poseidón histérico. ¿Escribirle una carta?

La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.

Con un gemido, la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada.

-Menos mal. -Suspiró Poseidón. Espero que sepa usarla.

-¡Siiiiiii peleaaaa! -Gritó Ares poniéndose de pie.

Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.

La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.

Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaban tanto que casi se me cae la espada.

—¡Muere, cariño! —rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.

Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada. La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada aparte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.

Todos miraron al libro con sorpresa.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! -Exclamó Poseidón. ¡Ha matado a una furia!

-¡Alucinante! -Gritó Apolo.

-¡Bien hecho chico! -Bramó Ares.

Estaba solo. Y en mi mano sólo tenía un bolígrafo.

El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía de estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.

¿Me lo había imaginado todo?

Regresé fuera.

Había empezado a lloviznar.

Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por su bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:

—Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Atenea.

Apolo rió.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

-Hey Atenea. Piensas igual que el hijo del tío P. -Se jactó hermes.

la diosa se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.

Parpadeé. No teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.

-Hay que enseñarle a mentir. -Comentó hermes con el ceño fruncido.

—No es gracioso, tío —le dije—. Esto es grave.

Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.

El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.

—Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.

Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.

—Señor —dije—, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?

El me miró con aire inexpresivo.

—¿Quién?

—La otra acompañante. La señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al álgebra.

Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación.

—Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Quirón sí que sabe mentir. -Dijo Apolo.

-Nadie ha dicho que sea Quirón. -Comentó Zeus.

-Claro que lo es. -Contestó el dios del sol.

-Sigue leyendo. -Dijo Hera molesta.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo.

-¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?

-Yo leeré. -Dijo Hermes.

-¿Pero tú sabes leer? -preguntó Atenea fingiendo estupefacción.

-¿Y tú sabes bromear? -Devolvió Hermes con una sonrisa.

Apolo le dio el libro a su hermano.

Cuando el dios se disponía a leer, una luz roja iluminó la sala cegando momentáneamente a los dioses.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, podían verse a varias personas con camisetas naranjas que miraban asombrados el lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó un chico.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y vieron lo que había pasado.

-¡Presentaos! -Bramó Zeus.

-Lee Fletcher hijo de Apolo y consejero de la cabaña siete.

Era un chico alto, musculoso, rubio y de ojos azules. Llevaba un arco y un carcaj a la espalda.

-Michael Yew hijo de Apolo.

Él era bajito, metro cuarenta aproximadamente, pelo negro y ojos marrones. También llevaba un arco y un carcaj a la espalda.

El dios del sol sonrió ampliamente a sus hijos.

-Bianca di Angelo. No sé quien es mi padre divino. Soy cazadora de Artemisa.

la diosa sonrió.

Hades miraba a la chica sin parpadear.

-¿B Bianca? -Preguntó el dios de los muertos. -¿Y tu hermano?

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Hades. Tu padre.

La chica le miró asombrada.

-Nico está en el campamento mestizo.

Hades respiró aliviado.

-¡hades! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? -Bramó Zeus.

Levantó su rayo maestro pero un tridente en su cuello y las sombras que le rodeaban hizo que lo bajara.

Hades miró perplejo a Poseidón.

-Es solo una niña. -Dijo el dios del mar. -Y si la tocas, no solo vas a enfrentarte a la furia de Hades. También a la mía.

Zeus se sentó en su trono.

Hades y Poseidón hicieron lo mismo.

-Además, las moiras han prohibido que dañáramos a nadie. -Aclaró Hestia.

El rey de los cielos asintió en derrota.

-Me llamo Charles Beckendorf soy hijo de Hefesto y consejero de la cabaña nueve.

Era un chico alto, musculoso, pelo negro y ojos castaños. En sus manos tenía una serie de tuercas y tornillos.

El dios herrero le sonrió al chico.

-Soy Castor hijo de Dioniso y co consejero de la cabaña doce.

Era un chico alto, con algo de músculo, pelo rubio y ojos casi púrpuras.

El dios del vino sonrió.

-Soy Silena Beauregard hija de Afrodita y consejera de la cabaña diez.

La chica era alta, delgada, pelo negro y ojos azules.

La diosa del amor dio un gritito de emoción.

-Ethan Nakamura hijo de Némesis.

Era un chico alto, delgado, pelo negro y un parche en el ojo.

-Sentaos chicos.

Los semidioses ovedecieron a la diosa del hogar y se sentaron a los pies de los tronos de sus padres divinos tras inclinarse ante los dioses.

Hestia invitó a Ethan a sentarse junto a ella.

El joven aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Empieza a leer hermes. -Dijo Zeus.

El dios buscó el capítulo y comenzó a leer.

Capítulo 2

Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte

Los que comprendieron lo que quería decir el título se extremecieron.

-Creo que antes de que termine el libro me va a dar un ataque. -Comentó Poseidón algo pálido.

Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Poseidón gruñó recordando a la furia.

Los semidioses se extremecieron.

Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr —una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión— era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.

-Mortales. -Refunfuñó Hera por lo bajo.

De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso, pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la

señora Dodds nunca había existido.

Lee soltó una risita.

-Seguro que Grover es el que hace que no se lo ccrea.

Cierto. -Secundó su hermano. -Grover no sabe mentir.

Casi.

Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía. Pero yo sabía que mentía.

-Tendré que decirles a mis hijos que le enseñen a mentir.

Deméter frunció el ceño disgustada.

-Ya lo han intentado y no ha funcionado. -Comentó Castor.

Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.

No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.

Silena puso mala cara.

Algunos semidioses tenían náuseas de solo pensarlo.

El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson pasó a sólo ochenta kilómetros de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en la clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.

-¡Zeus! -Bramó Hestia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?

-Todavía no ha pasado. -Intentó excusarse.

Hestia siguió fulminándolo con la mirada unos segundos más.

-Y tú Poseidón tampoco te libras.

-Sí hermanita Hestia.

Los semidioses miraban impresionados el intercambio.

Hestia a pesar de aparentar nueve años, daba verdadero miedo.

Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.

Los semidioses gimieron.

Lee se frotó el brazo inconscientemente.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Perséfone.

-Percy irritado es muy malo. A penas tiene paciencia. -Comentó Castor.

-A mí me cortó en el brazo por decir que el arco es mejor que la espada. -Refunfuñó Lee.

Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.

Atenea gruñó exasperada.

-Hijo del cara pez tenía que ser.

Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas, y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.

-¡Así se hace! -Gritó Hermes.

Apolo y sus hijos rieron.

Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, el señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé viejo ebrio. No estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero sonaba bien.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

-Este percy me cae muy bien. -Logró decir el dios de los viajeros entre risas.

Poseidón sonrió con suficiencia.

-Un hebrio es una persona que bebe mucho. Comentó Atenea por si acaso.

-Como aquí nuestro hermanito Dioniso. -Dijo Apolo.

El dios del vino y su hijo gruñeron.

A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.

poseidón resopló con disgusto.

«Mejor —me dije—. Mejor.»

Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.

Muchos apretaron los dientes disgustados.

No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.

Deméter, Artemisa y Poseidón suspiraron encantados.

Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo, aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba cómo sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.

-Se nota que es muy buena persona. -Comentó Hestia.

Los semidioses asintieron.

-Es muy amable. -Dijo Silena.

También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.

Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura.

-Incultos... -Refunfuñó la diosa de la sabiduría.

No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.

La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.

Atenea fulminó al libro con la mirada.

-¿Cómo se atreve?

Hermes y Apolo rieron bajito.

Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.

Los semidioses fruncieron el ceño.

-La dislexia es espantosa. -Gruñó Michael.

-Y marea. -Secundó Ethan.

No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces. ¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.

-Una tortura. Y eso que yo no tengo que estudiar. -Dijo Apolo con un escalofrío.

Sus hijos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.

Hermes sonrió sádicamente.

Algunos dioses se extremecieron.

-A Connor y Travis les gustará eso. -Comentó Ethan.

-¿Esos quienes son? -Preguntó Perséfone.

-Dos hijos de Hermes seguramente.

-Tiene razón señora Atenea. -Dijo Charles.

El dios de los ladrones sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. «Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson.»

Respiré hondo y recogí el libro de mitología.

Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor. Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas.

-Se ha pasado al lado oscuro. -Gimió Lee en el hombro de su hermano.

-lo hemos perdido. -Secundó Apolo.

-Si ni siquiera le conoces. -Dijo Atenea cabreada.

El dios del sol la ignoró.

Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen. No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.

Hestia sonrió.

Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.

Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:

—… preocupado por Percy, señor.

Me quedé inmóvil.

No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.

-Eso está muy mal. -Comentó Hermes con el ceño fruncido.

Los demás dioses le miraron como si le hubiese salido cola.

-Debería espiar siempre a la gente.

Apolo sonrió.

Me acerqué más, centímetro a centímetro.

—… solo este verano —decía Grover—. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos lo saben también…

—Si lo presionamos tan sólo empeoraremos las cosas —respondió Brunner—. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.

-Pues van listos. -Comentó Charles.

Los demás semidioses rieron.

-Inmaduro como el padre. -Murmuró Atenea.

Poseidón decidió ignorarla.

-—Pero puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…

—Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.

—Señor, él la vio…

—Fue producto de su imaginación —insistió Brunner—. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.

-No caerá esa breba. -Opinó Castor.

-Con la suerte de Percy... -Secundó Silena.

Poseidón tragó saliva.

-¿Qué queréis decir con eso? -Preguntó.

-Seguro que se lee en los libros. -Dijo Michael.

—Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones. —Grover parecía emocionado—. Usted sabe lo que significaría.

—No has fallado, Grover —repuso Brunner con amabilidad—. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…

El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.

-Regla... -Comenzó Hermes.

-Número seis. No te descubras. -Dijeron los semidioses a coro.

Ante la mirada interrogante del dios de los ladrones, Castor respondió.

-Travis y Connor.

Hermes sonrió orgulloso.

Tenía ganas de conocer a esos chicos.

El profesor se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.

Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra de algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía sospechosamente a un arco.

-Es Quirón. Me debes veinte dragmas. -Dijo Apolo.

-Aún no es seguro.

-Sí claro.

El dios de los viajeros suspiró y le dio las monedas a un sonriente Apolo.

Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.

-A ver niños. ¿Qué norma es esta?

-La número cuatro. Nunca dejar evidencia. -Dijeron los chicos del campamento a coro.

Hermes sonrió.

Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante de la puerta. Una silueta grande y oscura se detuvo un momento delante del cristal, y prosiguió.

Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.

En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Nada —murmuró—. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.

-¿Qué pasa en el solsticio de invierno? -preguntó Atenea.

-Se sabrá en el libro supongo. -Comentó Poseidón sonriendo.

Le encantaba hacer enfadar a Atenea.

La diosa le miró mal.

—Los míos tampoco… —repuso Grover—. Pero habría jurado…

—Vuelve al dormitorio —le dijo Brunner—. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.

-¡No se lo recuerdes! -Exclamó Michael.

—No me lo recuerde.

Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.

Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. Al final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.

-Debe ser horrible ser un sátiro e ir a la escuela a aprender lo mismo varios años. -Comentó Charles.

Michael y Lee se extremecieron.

-No quiero ni pensarlo. -Comentó Bianca.

Atenea resopló.

—Eh —me dijo con cara de sueño—. ¿Estás listo para el examen?

No respondí.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Silena frunció el ceño.

-Bonitas palabras. -Dijo la hija de Afrodita.

—Puso ceño—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Sólo estoy… cansado.

Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.

No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.

-Y tanto... -Murmuró Ethan.

La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente.

-¿Tres horas? -Preguntó Michael.

Lee estaba al borde del colapso.

-Ni siquiera Malcolm es tan desconsiderado.

-¿Quién es Malcolm? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-Un hijo de Atenea. -Respondió Ethan.

El señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.

—Percy —me dijo—, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.

-Malas palabras. -Dijo Charles.

Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.

Afrodita gruñó enfadada.

-¿Cuándo va a haber una buena pelea? -Preguntó astiado Ares.

—Vale, señor —murmuré.

—Lo que quiero decir es que…

—Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir—. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-No tiene mucho tacto que digamos. -Se quejó Deméter.

Me escocían las mejillas.

Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.

-Eso no le ha hecho mucha gracia. -Dijo Silena.

—Vale —le dije temblando.

—No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy.

-Golpe bajo. -Se quejó Castor.

-A Percy no le va a gustar eso. -Secundó Michael.

No pasa nada por…

—Gracias —le espeté—. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.

—Percy…

Pero ya me había ido.

-A Quirón habrá que enseñarle a tener más tacto. -Comentó Hestia.

El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.

Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, de crucero por el Caribe durante un mes.

-Qué suerte tienen. -Suspiró Charles.

-A mí también me encantaría viajar. -Secundó Silena.

-Si no fuera por los monstruos... -Dijo Michael.

Algunos dioses suspiraron culpables y apenados.

Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.

-Si es por el padre... no va desencaminado. -Comentó Atenea.

-Estás pesadita ¿eh? -Dijo Poseidón harto.

la diosa se ruborizó.

Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.

—Ah —dijo uno—. Eso mola.

Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.

Hestia frunció el ceño enfadada.

-Vaya niños tan desconsiderados. -Refunfuñó.

La única persona de la que temía despedirme era Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.

Grover no paró de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupaba que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.

-Puede haber monstruos. -Comentó hefesto.

-Pero eso aún él no lo sabe. -Dijo Deméter.

Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:

—¿Buscas Benévolas?

-¡Joder! -Gritó Lee sobresaltado.

Grover casi pega un brinco.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.

-¿Y esta qué regla es?

-número dos. Nunca confieses. -Dijeron los chicos.

Hermes estaba muy contento con ellos.

Le tembló un párpado.

—¿Qué oíste? —preguntó.

—Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?

—Mira, Percy…

—Se estremeció—. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…

-Queee vaaa... Son imaginaciones suyas. -Dijo Charles de manera sarcástica.

—Grover…

—Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…

-Grover no se ganaría la vida como mentiroso. -Comentó Lee.

hermes sonrió.

—Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.

-Tío me preocupas. Piensas como percy. -Dijo Michael.

Al consejero de la cabaña siete le dio un escalofrío.

Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.

—Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.

La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo parecido a:

Grover Underwood

Guardián

Colina Mestiza

Long Island, Nueva York

(800) 009-0009

-Eso no le va a hacer ninguna gracia. -Dijo Bianca.

Silena asintió de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Quién pone ese tipo de letra en las tarjetas? -Preguntó Perséfone.

-El director del campamento. -Dijo Afrodita.

-¿Y ese es...? -Inquirió Poseidón dirigiéndose a los semidioses.

-El señor D. -Dijo Ethan.

-¿Quién es ese señor D? -Interrogó Hermes.

-El libro lo dirá. -Comentó Lee con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué es colina mes…?

-¡No lo digas! -Chilló Michael.

-¿Sabes que le has gritado a un libro? -Preguntó Castor.

El hijo de Apolo se sonrojó.

—¡No lo digas en voz alta! —musitó—. Es mi… dirección estival.

Menuda decepción. Grover tenía residencia de verano. Nunca me había parado a pensar que su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.

—Vale —contesté alicaído—. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.

-Lo dije. -Murmuró la hija de Hades.

Asintió.

—O por si me necesitas.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?

La diosa del hogar frunció los labios.

—Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.

Grover tragó saliva.

—Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo… bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.

Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome por qué sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.

-Técnicamente lo es. -Dijo Bianca. También fue a mi escuela. Aunque el señor Espino...

La chica siguió divagando un rato más.

—Grover —le dije—, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?

Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir un humo negro y acre del salpicadero.

-Ups. -Dijo Charles. -Eso no tiene muy buena pinta.

El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.

Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches.

Deméter y Artemisa fruncieron el ceño con disgusto.

En el otro lado, cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, había un puesto de frutas de los de antes.

La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo.

Muchos se relamieron hambrientos.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Deméter hizo aparecer un cuenco de fruta delante de cada semidiós.

-Gracias señora Deméter. -Dijeron ellos.

La diosa sonrió.

No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas en mecedoras a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines.

-Esto no es bueno. No es nada bueno. -Murmuraba Poseidón sujetándose la cabeza.

Los semidioses sintieron un sudor frío por la espalda.

La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.

Las tres eran ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.

Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.

-Ese hijo mío va a matarme de un disgusto. -Se quejó Poseidón.

-Y no llevamos ni dos capítulos. -Murmuró Hades.

El dios de los muertos no quería pensar lo que sentiría si ese chico fuera uno de sus hijos.

Si por él fuera, encerraría a todos sus bástagos en el inframundo donde él pudiera vigilarlos y protegerlos. Aunque esto no lo admitiría ante nadie.

Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.

—¿Grover? —le dije—. Oye…

—Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh? ¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?

-¿C cómo puede bromear en un m momento así? -Interrogó muy pálido el dios de los mares.

-hasta Hermes está serio y Apolo se muerde las uñas. -Comentó Hefesto.

—No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.

La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una podadora.

Grover contuvo el aliento.

—Subamos al autobús —me dijo—. Vamos.

—¿Qué? —repliqué—. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.

—¡Vamos!

-¡Hazle caso! -Gritó desesperado Poseidón.

Nadie se atrevió a aclararle que estaba hablando con un libro.

—Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.

Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.

-Tu hijo está definitivamente loco. -Comentó Hades.

-No está loco. lo que pasa, es que los demás están demasiado cuerdos. -Dijo Lee.

Al ver que todos le miraban incrédulos dijo:

-Una vez en la enfermería, cuando entre mi hermano Will y yo le curábamos una serie de heridas, le dije que estaba loco por enfrentarse él solo a tres perros del infierno y él me dijo la frase que he dicho antes.

-Hermes sigue leyendo antes de que me dé un ataque. -Pidió el dios del mar.

El otro dios ovedeció.

En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimiento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.

Los pasajeros vitorearon.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra—. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!

En cuanto nos pusimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe.

Poseidón gimió.

Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: temblaba y le castañeteaban los dientes.

—Grover.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?

Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa.

—Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?

—¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?

-Son algo mucho peor. -Aclaró Hades con un escalofrío.

Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds.

—Dime sólo lo que viste —insistió.

—La de en medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.

Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una señal de la cruz, pero no lo era.

Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.

—¿La has visto cortar el hilo?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.

Poseidón estaba abrazado a su tridente como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Los cuencos de fruta que Deméter les había dado a los semidioses estaban olvidados.

—Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo —murmuró Grover, y empezó a mordisquearse el pulgar—. No quiero que sea como la última vez.

—¿Qué última vez?

—Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.

-Grover va a conseguir asustar a percy aún más. -Comentó Silena que estaba abrazada al brazo de Charles.

—Grover —repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad—, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Promételo.

Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.

—¿Es como una superstición o algo así? —pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta.

—Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?

-Sí. -Dijo Bianca en un susurro.

Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.

-Continúa leyendo. -Dijo Zeus al ver que su hijo se callaba.

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo.

-Trae aquí. -Dijo artemisa. -Yo leeré el siguiente.

Hermes le pasó el libro a su hermana.

Cuando la diosa iba a comenzar, una luz amarilla inundó la sala.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Las intervenciones son mías.

Espero que os guste el capi.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció podía verse a una chica alta, atlética, pelo negro y ojos azul eléctrico.

Llevaba en la cabeza una tiara plateada.

Los semidioses la sonrieron.

La chica miraba a los semidioses como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¡Preséntate! -Bramó Hera molesta.

La chica frunció el ceño en dirección a la diosa.

Le mandó una mirada de desdén y dijo:

-Me llamo Thalia Grace. Soy teniente de Artemisa.

-¿Y Zoe? -Preguntó La diosa.

Bianca se hacía la misma pregunta.

-Ella murió mi señora.

Bianca y Artemisa pusieron una mueca de dolor.

-También soy hija de Zeus. -Dijo mirando a Hera con una sonrisa.

-¡Zeus! -Chilló Hera indignada.

El rey de los cielos resopló.

-Si sabías que pasaría. -Dijo Zeus.

Thalia soltó una carcajada.

Hera se levantó dispuesta a fulminarla.

Artemisa y Zeus se interpusieron en su camino.

La diosa del matrimonio los miró con rabia y se sentó en su trono.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? -Preguntó Thalia.

-Se supone que estáis muertos.

-Pues yo me siento bastante vivo. -Comentó Lee.

-¿Y qué hago aquí? -Preguntó finalmente Thalia.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y la cazadora pudo saber lo que habían leído hasta el momento.

-Así que vamos a leer los libros desde el punto de vista del sesos de alga.

Thalia abrazó a los semidioses que habían perecido en la guerra y después se sentó cerca del trono de su señora.

la semidiosa miró fijamente a Ethan que se removía incómodo en su sitio.

-Artemisa comienza a leer. -Pidió poseidón.

La diosa abrió el libro y tras encontrar la página, empezó a leer.

Capítulo 3

Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones

-Si Percy nunca le ha visto sin pantalones, creo que será un poco chocante para él. -Comentó Castor.

El hijo de Dioniso se estaba preguntando por qué había aparecido en el Olimpo sin su hermano.

Pero con las palabras de Thalia, se hacía una idea.

Hora de confesarse: planté a Grover en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.

-Cómo no. -Dijo Thalia.

-Eso no está nada bien. -Se quejó Hestia.

Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: «¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?» y «¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?».

Thalia gruñó disgustada.

-¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que no fue culpa suya?

Rechinó los dientes y siguió refunfuñando por lo bajo.

Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.

En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.

A Grover eso no le hará ninguna gracia. -Dijo Michael.

—Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera —le dije al conductor.

Hermes sonrió travieso.

-Ya no vive ahí. -Dijo Thalia.

El dios hizo un puchero.

Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.

-Es la mejor del mundo, cocina muy bien y siempre tiene una palabra cariñosa para ti. -Declaró la teniente de Artemisa.

-Debe ser maravillosa. -Comentó Hestia.

-La mejor.

-Pues no entiendo cómo pudo acabar con el barba percebe. -Dijo Atenea.

-Haz algo útil y cállate. -Dijo Poseidón molesto.

Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son los que tienen peor suerte. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado de ella. Quería ser novelista, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando dinero para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo que tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.

Atenea se compadeció de la mujer y se dijo a sí misma que la ayudaría para que pudiese retomar sus estudios y fuese una escritora de éxito.

Apolo también se dijo para sí, que ayudaría a Sally a ser una magnífica escritora.

El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.

-No entiendo qué tiene eso de bueno. -Opinó Zeus.

-Mejor que tú... -Dijo Poseidón.

El rey de los cielos resopló.

Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, sólo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa.

-¡Espero que no hayas ido a visitarlo! -Bramó Zeus.

-Seguro que si he ido. -Musitó el dios del mar.

Thalia sonrió.

A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él porque la pone triste. No tiene fotos.

-Mejor. Podría haber sufrido un trauma de solo mirarlas. -Comentó Atenea.

Hermes y Apolo rieron por lo bajo.

-Menos mal que eres tú la madura. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Pero si el dios de los mares está muy bueno. -Le dijo Lee a su hermano.

-Tío que te ha oído. -Murmuró Castor.

-A Lee no le importa que le escuchen. -Comentó Michael riendo.

Poseidón sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al hijo de Apolo.

El semidiós se ruborizó.

-Lee estás hiperventilando. -Musitó su hermano.

-¿Has visto Michael? ¡Me ha guiñado un ojo.

lee le miró de arriba a abajo descaradamente.

Poseidón se movió en su trono para que el chico pudiera mirar mejor.

Artemisa gruñó y continuó con la lectura.

Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta.

-Espero que Sally sea feliz. -Comentó Hestia.

-Ahora lo es. -Aclaró Thalia.

Un buen día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.

-No le ha mentido. -Dijo Afrodita.

-Se nota que es inteligente. -Comentó Hestia.

-Y yo sigo preguntándome por qué se fijó en el carapulpo. -Musitó Atenea.

-¿Celosa? -Cuestionó hermes.

La diosa bufó.

Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.

-Si es igual de revoltoso que el padre... -Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

Poseidón se la devolvió.

-Si yo soy un angelito. -Comentó.

-Ni cuando duermes. -Aclaró Hestia.

Los semidioses y algunos dioses rieron.

Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era.

Thalia gruñó.

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

-Entonces, me sorprende que haya sido majo durante treinta segundos. -Comentó Ethan.

Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.

-¡Por los dioses Perseus! ¡No seas tan gráfico! -Se quejó Silena.

Afrodita quería bomitar.

Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la

trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.

Hades se puso cómodo en su asiento.

Si era como sospechaba, tendría una nueva alma en los campos de castigo.

Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.

Las chicas arrugaron la nariz.

-Repulsivo. -Dijo Bianca.

Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:

—Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

—Trabajando —contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?

-¿Cómo que le pide dinero a un niño? -Inquirió Hestia atónita.

-Anda que le pregunta que cómo está. -Se quejó Michael.

-Tal vez... Deberíamos hacerle una visita con nuestros hermanos y unas flechas. -Comentó Lee pensativo.

Michael sonrió.

Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».

-Eso ¿para qué? -Preguntó Thalia sarcástica.

-Voy a clavarle mi tridente por el... -Masculló Poseidón.

Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.

-Toda una belleza. -Dijo Thalia.

-Por él dejaría de ser doncella. -Secundó Hestia.

-Me he enamorado. -Musitó Silena con tono soñador.

-Cuando crezca, quiero ser como él. -Intervino Castor.

Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega-Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban. Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.

Thalia se levantó como un vendaval y comenzó a lanzar flechas a diestro y siniestro, Michael hizo lo mismo.

Ethan le pidió a su madre una venganza especial para ese tipo.

El suelo del Olimpo temblaba a causa de la furia de Poseidón.

La oscuridad caía sobre el salón debido a que Hades intentaba controlar su enfado sin éxito.

Zeus estaba lívido. Parecía que nada le importaba, pero tenía ganas de meterle a ese ser su rayo maestro por agujeros inexplorados.

Hizo tronar su rayo y todos volvieron a sus asientos.

Ellos pensaron que lo había hecho para que mantuvieran la calma, pero lo había hecho para descargar su furia.

Diez minutos más tarde, Artemisa continuó leyendo.

—No tengo suelto —contesté.

Arqueó una ceja asquerosa.

Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.

Afrodita se estremeció de asco.

—Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos.

-Es sorprendente. -Dijo Lee.

-¿El qué? -Preguntó Thalia.

-Que sabe matemáticas. -Contestó el chico.

Apolo chocó los cinco con su hijo.

-Guapo y con sentido del humor. Me gusta. -Comentó Hermes mirando a Lee con lascibia.

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

Lee le guiñó un ojo a Hermes y observó la reacción del dios del mar.

Se dio cuenta de que intentaba no mostrar ninguna expresión pero le temblaba un músculo en la mandíbula.

-(Interesante) -Pensó el chico.

Sonrió para sí y prestó atención a la lectura.

—Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?

-¡Cuando te meta una lanza por el culo vas a descubrir cuanta razón tengo yo! -Bramó Ares.

Muchos le interrogaron con la mirada.

-Simplemente quiero pelear con alguien. -Dijo el dios de la guerra.

Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.

—Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.

—¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.

Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se

pedorrearon casi al unísono.

-Qué asco de gente. Escuchan lo que le dice a Percy y no dicen nada. -Se indignó michael.

-Tiene carácter. Me gusta. -Dijo Hermes.

-¿Qué te pasa con mis hijos?

El dios de los viajeros sonrió.

Apolo frunció el ceño.

-El tío P le ha guiñado un ojo al rubio y no has dicho nada. -Se quejó.

-Son mis niños. -Les dijo a ambos dioses.

Apolo podía parecer despreocupado e irresponsable. Pero se preocupaba por sus hijos a pesar de que hacía menos de dos horas que los conocía. Y no quería que sufrieran por culpa de ningún dios.

Sabía que los utilizarían hasta que se aburrieran y después les abandonarían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Una cosa era hacerlo con los mortales aunque doliera, pero no permitiría que se lo hicieran a sus hijos.

Se recostó en su trono y siguió escuchando a su hermana.

—Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.

-Percy es así siempre. -Comentó Michael algo ruborizado.

lee se dio cuenta de aquello y frunció el ceño confuso.

-Si. -Apoyó Thalia. Siempre es así de sarcástico.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta. -Dijo hera enfadada.

Thalia le sacó el dedo corazón.

Hefesto escondió una sonrisa poniéndose una mano en la boca.

—¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!

-¡Cierra el pico ser mentalmente inferior! -Exclamó Afrodita.

Hermes y Apolo chocaron las manos con ella.

Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches.

-Es un ser tan intelectual... -Suspiró Atenea. -Mi hombre ideal.

Los dioses la miraron impresionados.

-Yo también puedo ser sarcástica. -Dijo.

Hermes, Apolo y Afrodita aplaudieron.

Los semidioses sonrieron.

Pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.

-Yo quiero una habitación así. -Pidió Bianca mirando a Hades.

El dios del inframundo sonrió.

-Es mi sueño oculto. -Comentó Silena.

-Voy a construirme esa habitación nada más llegar al campamento. -habló Charles.

Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.

El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo.

Los semidioses y Poseidón también se estremecieron al acordarse.

Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió.

-Debería haber esperado al sátiro. -Refunfuñó el dios del mar.

Sentí como si alguien

—algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Michael. Estaba nervioso por lo que le pudiera pasar a Percy.

Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.

Thalia suspiró aliviada.

-Menos mal que era Sally. -Dijo la cazadora.

—¿Percy?

Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.

Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz. Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.

-Niño de mamá. -Dijo Ares con desdén.

-Pues podrías aprender de él. -Comentó Hera cabreada.

El dios de la guerra miró hacia otro lado.

—Oh, Percy.

—Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!

Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on America olía a las mejores cosas del mundo:

chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central.

Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.

Hestia sonreía encantada.

las brasas del fuego de la sala, chisporroteaban alegremente.

Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?

Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso.

Thalia gruñó disgustada.

Un rayo bailaba en su mano.

Aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.

-Más te vale perseus. -Murmuró la teniente de las cazadoras estinguiendo el rayo.

—Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.

-¡Cállate sucia rata!

los dioses miraron boquiabiertos a Hestia.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a una mujer. -Dijo la diosa del hogar.

Me rechinaron los dientes.

Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.

Poseidón se entristeció.

-Ahora es feliz. -Dijo Thalia.

El dios se lo agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y qué ha sido de ese ser? -Interrogó Dioniso.

Thalia no contestó.

-No sabía que estabas escuchando. -Dijo Deméter.

-Artemisa me está amenazando con una de sus flechas. Así que tengo que escuchar el libro sobre Pierce Jameson.

nadie se había dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta que miraron a la diosa que tenía una flecha apuntada a la entrepierna del dios del vino.

-Es Percy Jackson. -Dijo Michael molesto.

-Lo que tú digas Miles New.

Michael frunció el ceño y fulminó al dios con la mirada.

-Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad.

-Nunca se le debe mentir a una madre. -Dijo Hera muy seria.

Hestia asintió de acuerdo con ella.

En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.

-Estúpida pelirroja. -Gruñeron michael y Thalia.

Hasta aquella excursión al museo…

—¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—.

¿Te asustó algo?

—No, mamá.

No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.

-Sally es muy perceptiba. -Dijo Thalia.

Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.

Puse unos ojos como platos.

—¿A Montauk?

—Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.

—¿Cuándo?

Sonrió y contestó:

—En cuanto me cambie.

Poseidón sonrió ante la mención de la playa.

No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.

-¡Mi hijo tiene que ir a la playa sienpre que quiera! ¡Y ningún ser sin cerebro puede prohibírselo!

El dios del mar se estremeció solo de pensar en no poder ir a la playa.

En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:

—¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?

Hestia hechaba literalmente fuego por los ojos.

-Voy a enseñarle a ese ser cómo tratar a una dama. -Gruñó Artemisa.

Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk.

Después nos largaríamos de allí.

-yo le hubiera pegado. -Dijo Ares frotándose un puño contra el otro.

—Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.

Gabe entrecerró los ojos.

—¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?

-Voy a encerrarlo en un capullo de vides. -Gruñó Castor indignado.

—Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.

-Por supuesto que lo hará. -Dijo Hermes fulminando el libro con la mirada.

—Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.

-Esa salsa está deliciosa. -Dijo Thalia soñadora.

-ojalá el pastel le siente mal. -Murmuró Michael en griego.

Gabe se ablandó un poco.

—Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?

Afrodita miró el libro como si allí hubiera una horrible rata negra y gorda.

-Ese hombre no sabe lo que acaba de hacer al decir eso. -Dijo la diosa del amor.

—Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.

—Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.

—Tendremos mucho cuidado.

Gabe se rascó la papada.

-Repulsivo. -Se estremeció Ethan.

—A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.

-A lo mejor si te meto una de mis flechas sónicas por el... y te maldigo hasta agotarme... -Comentó Michael entre dientes.

Thalia miraba fijamente al hijo de Apolo.

-(Así que los rumores eran verdad después de todo.) -Pensó la semidiosa.

Thalia había oído varias veces que uno de los hijos de Apolo estaba enamorado de Percy.

Y cuando Michael murió, dijeron que el que estaba enamorado del hijo de Poseidón era él.

Pero Thalia no se lo había creído del todo hasta ahora al ver las reacciones del semidiós.

«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.

-¡Hazlo! -Gritaron casi todos.

Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?

Muchos se hacían la misma pregunta.

Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?

—Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.

-Me encanta ese chico. -Comentó Apolo.

Hermes asintió de acuerdo con su hermano.

Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.

-No lo va a descubrir. -Opinó Charles.

—Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.

—Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?

-A Sally no se le escapa nada. -Comentó Thalia.

Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.

-Yo si que le voy a hacer un pastel especial. -Gruñó Hestia.

Los semidoses descubrieron que la diosa del hogar cabreada daba muchísimo miedo. Incluso más que Zeus.

Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.

Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche.

-¿No le ayudó? -preguntó Deméter.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes. -Comentó Afrodita disgustada.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo la diosa de la agricultura.

No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Cámaro del 78- durante todo el fin de semana.

-Asqueroso. -Dijo Hermes entre dientes.

Poseidón apretaba las manos en su trono con tal fuerza, que le salía icor dorado de ellas.

Nadie se había dado cuenta escepto Lee.

El chico se levantó dudoso y se acercó al dios.

Poseidón estaba pensando mil y una maneras de acabar con ese engendro cuando sintió una mano cálida en su muñeca derecha.

Abrió los ojos y se giró dispuesto a fulminar al que se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Apolo estaba preocupado por su hijo. Se había dado cuenta algo tarde de que se había acercado al dios del mar.

Cuando se ponía de esa manera, no podías interrumpirle. O si no... Iba a levantarse para apartar a su hijo de allí pero se sorprendió de lo que vio al igual que los demás dioses.

Lee retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada furiosa que le estaba mandando el dios pero no soltó su muñeca.

Poseidón al ver a aquel rubio allí, suavizó la mirada.

No entendía por qué no le fulminaba, le clavaba el tridente o le convertía en un pez de colores.

Su furia se había desvanecido casi por completo al ver al chico y no sabía por qué.

Nunca le había pasado. Ni con sus amantes mortales ni con Anfítrite.

Lee carraspeó incómodo debido a la mirada tan intensa que le estaba mandando el dios.

-T te sangran las manos. -Explicó algo coibido.

Poseidón levantó las manos y vio el icor chorreando por ellas.

Apolo al verlo, dio un salto y se acercó a su tío.

El dios del mar se tensó y con una mirada impidió al otro dios acercarse.

Lee cogió una de las manos llenas de icor y pasó los dedos por las heridas recién abiertas.

Cuando las heridas se cerraron, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

El dios le sonrió agradecido.

Apolo volvió a sentarse en su trono.

Poseidón limpió los restos de icor de sus manos y del trono.

Reparó lo que había roto y sonrió de nuevo.

-Podía haberme curado eso yo solo. -Comentó.

-Ya lo sé. -Dijo Lee.

El chico se alejó unos cuantos pasos del trono cuando Poseidón se lo impidió.

Le sujetó por la camiseta y le obligó a retroceder.

-No te vayas. -Le susurró al atónito hijo de Apolo.

Aunque ya no tuviera ganas de matar a todo el mundo, la furia le bullía dentro lista para salir.

Sujetó al chico por la cintura y lo sentó sobre su regazo.

Las caras de ambos estaban casi unidas.

Poseidón agarró al chico por la nuca y acercó sus labios a los del semidiós.

El dios del mar sintió que el resto de dioses y semidioses se desvanecía dejando solo la sensación de los labios de Lee contra los suyos.

Se separaron con los labios inchados y jadeando.

El dios del mar abrazó un rato más al chico contra sí y después le soltó.

Lee saltó del trono y se dirigió corriendo al lado de su hermano.

Se sentó con la respiración alterada y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Michael.

Apolo fulminó al dios del mar con la mirada.

Poseidón miró al hijo de su sobrino algo desilusionado.

Había esperado que se quedara con él.

Lee evitó su mirada.

Al ver que nadie más interrumpía, Artemisa continuó leyendo.

—No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.

-Como si él fuera a conducir. -Comentó Atenea exasperada.

Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años.

-Piensas igual que mi hijo. -Se jactó Poseidón.

La diosa puso cara de haber visto una araña.

Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.

-Su culpa no. Pero quizá... la mía sí. -Dijo el dios del mar sonriendo con malicia.

-yo les diré a las palomas que defequen en su preciado coche. -Añadió Afrodita.

Hermes sonreía como un niño en navidad.

Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar.

Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala. Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.

-Tío P. Tu hijo es la ostia. -Comentó Hermes.

Apolo reía a carcajadas.

Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.

-Me gusta la velocidad. -Suspiró Hermes.

-¿Y eso a qué viene?

-Atenea ¿No te cansas de ser tan pesada? -Interrogó Hefesto cansado.

La diosa de la sabiduría frunció los labios y pprestó atención a la lectura.

Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas.

A los semidioses les gustó imaginar esa cabaña.

Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.

Atenea se estremeció un poco a la mención de las arañas.

poseidón sonrió cuando nombraron el mar.

Me encantaba.

Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.

A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.

Thalia sonrió. Sally era una mujer encantadora y se merecía ser feliz.

Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.

-¿Dulces azules? -Preguntó Poseidón.

-A Percy le encanta la comida azul. -Comentó Thalia.

-Incluso en el campamento, la bebida que pide, hace que sea azul. -Aportó Ethan.

-¿Y eso por qué? -Preguntó Apolo.

Artemisa sonrió y continuó leyendo.

Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.

-Sí por favor. -Pidió Hermes muy curioso.

-Le estás hablando a un libro.

-Cállate tío H. -Hermes se sonrojó avergonzado.

Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul.

-Opino que es una tontería.

-Y yo opino que no me importa lo que opines cara buho. -Murmuró Poseidón.

-Y yo opino que no me importa que tu opines que no te importa lo que yo opine.

-Pues yo opino que me da igual que tu opines que no te importe que yo opine que a mí no me importe lo que tú opines.

-¡Y yo digo que os calléis de una puta vez! -Bramó Zeus cabreado.

-Opino que estás de mal genio. -Comentó Poseidón con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Zeus tenía verdaderas ganas de meterle a su hermano el rayo por algún sitio. Preferiblemente que le doliera.

Artemisa elevó la voz mientras seguía leyendo. Callando a todo el que hablaba.

Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules.

Hermes y Apolo se relamieron.

Hestia chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer cuencos de palomitas y refrescos delante de cada uno de los que estaban en la sala.

Hermes chasqueó los dedos y la comida y la bebida se volvieron de color azul zafiro.

los semidioses sonrieron agradecidos.

Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe.

-Me dan escalofríos en pensar en Sally como "Sally Ugliano." -Se estremeció Thalia.

Los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Abducida por Gabe. Como si fuera un extraterrestre. Aunque... tal y como lo describen... -Dibagaba Hermes.

Apolo le lanzó una palomita para que volviera de las tierras lejanas de su mente.

El dios de los viajeros parpadeó, carraspeó y miró a Artemisa a la espera de que continuara leyendo.

Tenía una veta rebelde, como yo.

-Percy tiene más que una veta rebelde. -Rió lee.

Thalia y Michael rieron con él.

-No acabaremos nunca. -Suspiró Hera con fastidio.

Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo.

los dioses miraron a Zeus con suspicacia.

-Esas cosas pasan. Además, no ha pasado aún. -Se justificó para que dejaran de mirarle.

-Quiero un golden retriever. -Dijo Apolo de repente.

Los semidioses le miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿para que le pase lo mismo que al dálmata que quisiste hace un mes? -Preguntó Deméter.

-Eso fue un accidente. Solo quería que viniera conmigo a pilotar el carro del sol.

-¿O lo que le pasó a la pastora alemana que tuviste hace cinco meses? -Interrogó Hefesto.

-Eso fue cosa de Ares. Él fue quien la convirtió en rata.

-papá, Lee también quiere un golden. -Dijo Michael. -Siempre quiso uno.

El mencionado se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes lo que comen verdad? -Preguntó Hades mirando al semidiós.

-Comen pienso. -Respondió lee extrañado.

Hermes rió a carcajadas.

El hijo de Apolo creía que se estaba riendo de él.

-Es que tu padre, no sabía qué comían los perros. -Dijo el dios de los viajeros cuando pudo parar de reír.

Apolo se sonrojó.

Poseidón chasqueó los dedos y en el regazo de Lee apareció un perro amarillo de unos tres meses de edad.

Miró alrededor confundido y después, lamió al chico en la mejilla.

-Eso debía haberlo hecho yo. -Protestó Apolo.

El dios del mar movió la mano quitándole importancia.

Lee acariciaba al cachorro con la mejilla. Sonreía tanto como un niño al que le han dado un dulce.

Los demás semidioses se acercaron a acariciar al perrito.

Su pelaje era suave al tacto. Movía la cola contento.

hestia hizo aparecer comida y agua para el recién llegado.

Afrodita sonreía enternecida.

Ares miraba al animal fijamente.

Éste, giró la cabeza y devolviéndole la mirada le gruñó.

Los dioses rieron ante la cara estupefacta del dios.

Jamás, en sus miles de años de existencia, le había gruñido un animal.

Iba a fulminarlo cuando Lee lo cubrió con los brazos, Apolo le amenazó con una flecha y Poseidón le enseñaba su tridente.

El cachorro le miró esta vez desafiándolo a que le hiciera algo.-¿Cómo vas a llamarlo? -Preguntó Bianca mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas.

Hades estaba impresionado con el perro. A parte de haber gruñido a Ares, no se apartaba de Bianca a pesar de su ascendencia.

Todos los animales, incluso el que era su animal sagrado, se apartaban de él y de sus descendientes.

Les tenían miedo.

Pero el cachorro parecía estar muy cómodo en presencia de su niña.

-Aún no lo sé. -Dijo lee indeciso.

-Llámalo cosa peluda. -Dijo Castor.

-Mejor, terror de Ares. -Aportó Apolo.

El dios de la guerra tuvo ganas de cometer diosicidio. Para ser más exactos, Apolicidio. Aunque también deseaba cometer Canicidio. Sin embargo no podría hacerlo porque ese semidiós se había convertido en el protegido de poseidón.

Y Afrodita no le perdonaría si se cargaba a ese... bicho.

-Podrías llamarle haicu. -Dijo Thalia sonriendo con inocencia.

Artemisa rió por lo bajo.

-Se podría llamar "Próximamente muerto." -Espetó Ares mirando mal al cachorro.

Una flecha dorada se clavó en el brazo del dios.

-Y agradece que no he querido clavártela en otro lugar.

Una ola de agua conjelada empapó al cabreadísimo dios.

-¿El ártico tío P? -preguntó castañeteando los dientes.

-Se me ha ido la mano.

-Lo llamaré Blake. -Dijo lee finalmente.

Los semidioses y algunos dioses sonrieron.

Poseidón chasqueó los dedos una vez más y un collar azul apareció en el cuello del perro con una chapa con su nombre.

lee le entregó el cachorro a su hermano y se acercó a Poseidón.

-Muchas gracias.

Dio un pequeño salto y besó al dios en la mejilla.

Poseidón encogió su trono a tamaño humano, provocando así que los demás dioses decidieran hacer lo mismo.

Lee sonrió y abrazó a Poseidón.

El dios del mar acercó más al hijo de Apolo contra sí, y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-DE nada. -Dijo cuando acabó el beso.

lee muy ruborizado, volvió al lado de su hermano y cogió a su nuevo compañero en brazos.

Hefesto hizo aparecer una pequeña caseta para que el perro se metiera cuando quisiera descansar.

la había fabricado en veinte minutos.

El hijo de Apolo se lo agradeció con una amplia sonrisa que el dios herrero devolvió.

Unos minutos después, Artemisa continuó leyendo.

Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.

-Ahora escribe siempre que puede. Y escribe muy bien. -Dijo Thalia.

Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk:

mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.

-¡Aaaaaauuuuu qué tierno! -Chilló Afrodita.

Blake gimió y se tapó las orejas con sus patitas.

-Hacía mucho que no gritaba. -Comentó ella.

—Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.

-Es como el señor Poseidón pero más pequeño. -Comentó Michael.

El dios del mar sonrió imaginando cómo sería su hijo.

—Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!

Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.

-No le conozco, pero ya me siento orgulloso de él.

—¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.

Muchos dioses pusieron cara de dolor.

Ellos querían visitar más a sus niños pero no podían a causa de unas antiguas leyes.

Suspiraron y siguieron atentos el progreso de la lectura.

Observó las llamas.

—Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.

—Pero me conoció de bebé.

—No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.

Seguro que lo vi al menos una vez. -Musitó por lo bajo.

Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…

El dios del mar se entristeció.

Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.

-Ahora percy sabe la verdad y te quiere. -Dijo Charles al ver la cara de dolor de Poseidón.

El dios se lo agradeció con una mínima sonrisa.

—¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?

Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.

—No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.

—¿Porque no me quieres cerca?

-¡Percy Jackson! ¡Voy a meterte un rayo por el culo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? -Bramó Thalia.

Nadie quiso decirle que Percy no estaba y por tanto, le estaba gritando a un libro.

Un rato después, se sentó y siguió murmurando entre dientes disgustada.

Blake se acercó a ella y le dio con su pequeño hocico.

La semidiosa acarició la cabeza del golden hasta que se calmó casi por completo.

—Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.

Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

-Aún así, sigo queriendo electrocutar al sesos de alga. -Gruñó.

—Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.

Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.

—Porque no soy normal —respondí.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.

—¿A salvo de qué?

Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.

Poseidón se tensó en su trono.

Blake se alejó de Thalia y acarició la pierna del dios con el morro.

Poseidón lo levantó y lo puso en su regazo.

El perro se acomodó y miró a Artemisa.

la diosa le sonrió.

Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio.

Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.

-¿Sería un cíclope mandado por mí? -Se preguntó el padre de Percy.

Esperaba que así fuera.

Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas.

Todos miraron a Hera.

la diosa resopló disgustada.

En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.

Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.

Poseidón le frunció el ceño a Hades.

Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.

-Sesos de alga. -Dijo Thalia suspirando.

—He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.

-ójalá todos los padres mortales fueran como Sally. -Dijo Michael.

-Los semidioses estuvieron de acuerdo con el hijo de Apolo.

Los dioses se entristecieron.

—¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?

—No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.

Poseidón sonrió levemente.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?

-para la mayoría de semidioses, el campamento mestizo es su hogar. -Suspiró Charles.

-Ahí es el único sitio donde te sientes normal. -Secundó Lee.

—Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…

-Por suerte, no solo es un campamento de verano. Porque algunos campistas pueden quedarse todo el año. -Comentó Charles.

Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.

-Pobre Sally. -Dijo Thalia.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.

Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco y un águila dorada— intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla.

Poseidón y Zeus se miraron.

-¿Por qué estáis peleando ahora? -preguntó Hestia.

El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.

los dioses miraron a Hades fijamente.

-¿Por qué iba a ser yo?

-Ha dicho algo subterráneo. -Respondió Atenea.

-Ay muchas más cosas en el inframundo que yo.

La diosa de la sabiduría resopló.

Hades frunció el ceño disgustado.

Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta.

Los semidioses se estremecieron.

Ellos sí sabían quién era. Y por suerte o por desgracia, eran conscientes de que no era otro que el titán Cronos.

Por eso, Percy avanzaba lentamente.

Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité

«¡Nooo!».

Zeus sonrió con suficiencia y Poseidón le sacó el dedo en respuesta.

Me desperté sobresaltado.

Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.

-¿Siempre tenéis que estar peleando? -Inquirió Hestia.

-A lo mejor es porque ha sido él el que me ha robado mi rayo. -Replicó Zeus.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo tu estúpido rayo? Además, los dioses no podemos coger los objetos de poder de otros dioses.

Zeus apretó los dientes y abrazó su rayo posesivamente.

Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:

—Un huracán.

Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado.

-Ups. -Dijo Poseidón algo avergonzado.

A Lee le encantó esa expresión en la cara del dios.

Michael suspiró preocupado por su hermano.

Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.

Los semidioses se miraron entre ellos y un escalofrío bajó por sus espaldas.

Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.

Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.

-¡No abras! -Chilló Poseidón.

-Estás gritándole a un libro. -Se quejó Atenea con las manos en las orejas.

Blake saltó de su regazo y se metió en su caseta.

El dios del mar frunció el ceño y miró con rabia a su sobrina.

Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero.

El padre de Percy suspieró aliviado.

Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.

-¿Qué era? -Interrogó Bianca.

Thalia sonrió.

-ya lo verás. -Dijo Castor.

—He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?

Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.

—¡Percy! —gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?

-Te han pillado. -Se rió Silena.

Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.

-¿Se habrá transformado en ninfa? -Cuestionó Michael.

-No. Le han salido orejas de burro. -Contestó su hermano.

-Tal vez le hayan crecido antenas enormes y verdes.

-¡Michael! -Se quejó Silena con la cara algo pálida.

—O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?

-Nunca había oído a Grover maldecir. -Comentó Michael.

-Ya te encargas tú de hacerlo por los demás. -Dijo su hermano sonriendo.

Los hijos de Apolo rieron y michael le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su hermano.

-Eso duele.

-Lo sé.

Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…

-¿Qué había? -Preguntó Hermes sonriendo.

Los semidioses reían por lo bajo.

-Debió ser algo inesperado para él. -Dijo Ethan.

-Seguro que flipó bastante. -Aportó Charles.

Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:

—Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!

Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:

—¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!

Todos estaban tensos.

Grover echó a correr hacia el Cámaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.

-Sesos de alga. -Dijo Thalia de nuevo.

Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.

-¿Pezuñas? ¿Cómo puede ser? -preguntó Castor muy impresionado.

-¿Increíble verdad? -Le siguió el juego Lee.

-El capítulo ya ha terminado. ¿Quién lee el siguiente? -Preguntó Artemisa.

-Yo leeré. -Contestó Ares.

Ante la mirada de Atenea dijo:

-presiento que va a haber una pelea.

Artemisa le pasó el libro al dios. Pero antes de que abriera la boca, una luz naranja apareció en el centro de la sala.

-¿Qué les ha dado a las moiras por hacer aparecer a los semidioses con distintos colores de luz? -Cuestionó Hera con los ojos cerrados.

-A lo mejor quieren ser creativas. -Respondió perséfone.

Los semidioses miraban atentos para saber quién sería esta vez.

Nota: ¿Os está gustando como va quedando?

Si tenéis alguna idea, no dudéis en decírmelo.

¿Queréis que Annabeth siga siendo ella o la convierto en chico?

Podría hacer que Malcolm fuese Annabetth yvicebersa.

Vosotros decidiís.

Por favor. Dejad vuestra opinión.

¿Qué parejas queréis que aparezcan?

¿Qué queréis que sea de michael?

¿Queréis que aparezcan otros personajes? ¿Otros dioses?

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes y el libro son del genialoso Rick Riordan.

Las intervenciones son mías.

Nota: He intentado ponerlo en cursiva y negrita, pero no sé si estaba activado.

Así que para no armarla, como no veo las letras, he decidido dejarlo como está.

Siento las molestias que pueda causar.

Un saludo y a disfrutar del capi.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Me hacen realmente feliz.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, los semidioses se levantaron dispuestos a atacar al chico que estaba en frente de ellos.

El joven era alto, musculoso, pelo rubio y ojos azules.

Una cicatriz le bajaba desde la parte inferior del ojo hasta la barbilla.

Parecía como si se la hubiese hecho un cuchillo.

Llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo y un collar con cinco cuentas en el cuello.

-¿T Thalia? -Preguntó el chico incrédulo.

La semidiosa le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Pero tú no estabas...?

luke intentó acercarse pero ella le amenazó con un rayo.

-¿Te he hecho algo? -Cuestionó el chico confuso.

-¿De dónde vienes? -Preguntó Silena.

-Del campamento.

-¿De qué época?

-Una semana antes del solsticio de invierno.

-Entonces aún no ha hecho nada. -Dijo Charles.

-No entiendo nada.

-¡Preséntate! -Bramó Hera molesta.

-S soy luke Castellan. Hijo de Hermes y consejero de la cabaña once.

El dios le sonrió a su hijo el cual, le miró molesto.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y Luke asintió algo confuso todavía.

Se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó cerca del trono de Hermes.

-Hola Blake. -le dijo al perro que se había acercado a él.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama así? -Interrogó Ethan.

-Porque no solo le he transmitido lo que hemos leído. Si no que también, lo que ha pasado mientras lo hacíamos.

Lee se sonrojó cuando Luke le miró y le guiñó un ojo.

-Me alegro de Verte Thals. Aunque aún no entiendo por qué estás aquí viva.

La semidiosa respiró hondo y le sonrió.

-Yo también me alegro de verte.

-¿Eres cazadora de Artemisa?

La chica asintió.

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Bianca.

-Encantado de conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Y los demás campistas?

-Creo que solo hemos venido los que hemos muerto según lo que he podido entender. -Respondió Castor.

Luke asintió.

-Venga Ares. Comienza a leer. -Pidió Hestia.

El dios ovedeció.

Capítulo 4

Mi madre me enseña a torear.

-¿A torear? -Preguntó Luke.

A Thalia no le daba buena espina el capítulo.

-Ya verás. -Contestó Silena.

Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.

En la sala comenzaba a palparse la tensión.

Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.

-Es lento este sesos de alga. -Comentó Thalia.

Luke se preguntaba quién era ese tal Percy Jackson. Y por qué tenían que leer unos libros que trataban sobre él.

Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.

Si Grover estuviese aquí, no le hubiese gustado esa comparación. -Comentó Silena.

—Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.

Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.

—No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.

—¿Que me vigilabas?

—Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.

-Grover es un gran amigo. -Dijo Luke sonriendo un poco.

Los otros semidioses continuaban mirándolo con recelo.

El hijo de Hermes tenía una ligera idea de por qué le miraban así. Pero prefirió no pensar mucho en eso.

—Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?

—Eso no importa ahora.

—¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…

-Eso no le habrá gustado nada. -Dijo Lee.

-Odia cuando le comparan con un burro. -Aportó Luke.

Thalia rió mirando al hijo de Hermes.

-Yo no sabía que se cabrearía tanto. -Se justificó Luke frotándose el costado.

Thalia siguió riéndose a carcajadas.

-Aún me duele al recordar la patada que me dio con una de sus pezuñas. -Gruñó el chico.

la teniente de las cazadoras rió aún más.

Un rato después, Ares continuó leyendo.

Grover soltó un balido gutural.

—¡Cabra! —gritó.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!

—Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.

Los semidioses y algunos dioses no podían parar de reír.

—¡Bee-ee-ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!

-Soy testigo y receptor de ese echo. -Aclaró Luke.

-¿Y duele que te patee un sátiro cabreado? -Interrogó Ethan riéndose.

-¿Tú qué crees?

—¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?

—¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?

Los chicos tuvieron un escalofrío al acordarse de las moiras y de la furia.

—¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces ¿por qué…?

—Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—.

-No tendrá esa suerte. -Comentó Thalia.

Poseidón se mordía las uñas nervioso.

Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.

—¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es bastante lento el chico. -Dijo Castor.

-Está flipando aún. -le justificó Michael.

Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.

-¿Qué es ese aullido? -Inquirió Luke.

-Lo sabrás pronto. -Respondió Charles.

—Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.

—¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?

—Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro—.

-Grover puede ser muy rencoroso cuando quiere. -Dijo luke frotándose aún el costado.

—Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.

-¡Hades!

-Tranquilízate Poseidón. Aún no he hecho nada.

-¡Y más te vale que no lo hagas!

Ares continuó leyendo un rato más tarde.

—¡Grover!

—Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?

Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.

-Cuando quiere, tiene bastante creatividad. -Dijo Charles intentado aligerar la tensión.

-Sobre todo, cuando persigue a Travis y Connor por todo el campamento. -Rió Silena.

Bianca se preguntó cómo estaría su hermano. Le echaba de menos pero quería ser una cazadora.

Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.

Los semidioses sonrieron a la mención de las fresas. Sobre todo Castor.

—¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.

—Al campamento de verano del que te hablé.

—La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.

—Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.

—Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.

-Pobre Sally. -Susurró Thalia.

—¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?

—No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.

luke tragó saliba.

No sabía por qué, pero eso le aterraba.

—Un momento. Has dicho estás.

—No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.

—Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!

—¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!

-¿Cómo pueden ponerse a discutir en un momento así? -Cuestionó Thalia nerviosa.

-Es Percy. Nunca hace lo que se espera que haga una persona normal en una situación como esta. -Le recordó Michael.

—¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.

Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.

—¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.

—Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…

No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.

la tensión en la sala podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ares leía emocionado la escena.

Esperaba que la pelea se originara pronto.

Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island.

Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas.

Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.

Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo-espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.

michael agarraba con fuerza el brazo de su hermano. El cual, tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Sentía que se le iba a caer el brazo.

Blake se acercó a Michael y éste le abrazó con fuerza liverando a Lee.

El animal no se quejó.

Poseidón pensaba que le daría un infarto y eso que no iban ni por la cuarta parte del libro.

Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no suena muy agradable. -Comentó Silena a punto de vomitar.

Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:

—¡Ay!.

—¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.

Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única explicación.

Poseidón miraba a Zeus con verdaderas ganas de matarlo tres veces.

El dios de los cielos no prestó atención a su hermano.

Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.

—¡Grover!

Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: «¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!

-incluso cuando están en verdadero peligro, Percy se comporta como si nada. -Resopló Thalia.

-Es muy leal. -Dijo Lee.

Poseidón se preocupó un poco por eso.

—Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.

-Por un momento me había asustado. -Dijo Luke.

—Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que…

—Le falló la voz.

Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.

Tragué saliva.

Poseidón cada vez iba palideciendo más y más.

Lee se acercó a él algo inseguro.

El dios le abrazó con fuerza y escondió la cara en su cuello.

lee solo pensaba en que ojalá no apretara muy fuerte y le partiera todas las costillas como si fueran ramitas.

—¿Quién es…?

—Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.

E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.

Poseidón gimió desesperado.

-No le conozco y ya va a matarme de un infarto.

Lee estaba algo incómodo pero decidió no quejarse.

A los semidioses les extrañaba muchísimo la reacción del dios del mar.

Se preguntaban: ¿si fueran ellos, sus padres mostrarían la misma preocupación que Poseidón?

Prefirieron pensar que así sería.

Aunque Luke dudaba que su padre se preocupara así por él.

Algunos sintieron envidia sana por Percy.

Se alegraban de que su padre se preocupara incluso sin conocerlo, pero querían que sus progenitores también mostraran esa preocupación por ellos.

—¡Sal por el otro lado! —urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?

-Salgo antes que todos vosotros. -Se jactó Thalia intentando aligerar la tensión.

-Pero sales como un pino. -Devolvió Michael.

La semidiosa le sacó la lengua.

—¿Qué?

Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.

-¡No soy ningún árbol de Navidad!

Bianca no comprendía nada de lo que hablaba Thalia.

-Un bonito árbol de navidad. -Rió Michael.

La cazadora le enseñó el dedo del medio.

—Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé —insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.

-No querrá irse sin su madre. -Dijo Apolo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Cuestionó Atenea.

-Porque se nota que se preocupa por los demás antes que de él mismo.

-Tiene razón señor. -Confirmó Silena.

—Mamá, tú también vienes.

—Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…

-Lo dije.

-Deja que Ares siga leyendo. -Refunfuñó Atenea.

—¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.

-Tenía que ser Grover. -Suspiró Luke sonriendo un poco.

El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…

-¿Es el minotauro? -Preguntó Poseidón en un susurro.

Lee asintió muy despacio.

-Percy está bien. -Intentó tranquilizarlo Lee.

-Este chico va a matarme. -Volvió a gemir el dios un poco más calmado.

—No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.

—Pero…

—No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.

Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.

-Grover la cabra. -Dijo Thalia incrédula.

-Ten cuidado no le llames así. A ver si te va a dar una patada como a mí.

Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.

—Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!

—Te he dicho que…

—¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.

No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.

Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.

-percy tiene mucha voluntad. -Dijo Michael con la cara enterrada en el pelaje de Blake.

-Por eso es considerado el líder del campamento. -Aportó Castor.

Luke no se sorprendió del todo por la afirmación del hijo de Dioniso. Al fin y al cabo, era un hijo de los tres grandes.

Aunque aún seguía preguntándose, ¿Cómo era que Thalia estaba viva si hasta donde él sabía seguía siendo un pino?

Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps, todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol.

Silena y su madre se estremecieron de asco.

No llevaba ropa excepto la interior —unos calzoncillos blancos—.

Bianca arrugó la nariz.

Cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.

-Es asqueroso. -Opinó Ethan.

Zeus ya se había dado cuenta y apostaba su rayo maestro a que Poseidón también lo había hecho. Lo que no entendía, era por qué aún no había ido a clavarle su tridente como había hehcho con Hades.

-(¿Se deberá al hijo de Apolo?) -Se preguntó.

Decidió no darle más vueltas y seguir prestando atención a la lectura.

El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.

-¿El minotauro? -Preguntó luke con un hilo de voz.

Thalia asintió.

Poseidón trató de zafarse de los brazos de Lee sin éxito.

podría haberlo conseguido pero no quería hacerle daño por alguna razón que aún no comprendía.

-Ya te he dicho que Percy está bien.

-pero eso no quita que quiera matarlo.

-En teoría, aún no ha sucedido nada.

El dios furioso, liberó una de sus manos y le lanzó una gran ola del océano antártico a un desprevenido Zeus.

El dios de los cielos, se estremeció de frío.

-¡Joder!

-Eso te pasa por mandar a esa bestia en contra de mi hijo.

-¡Aún no he hecho tal cosa!

-Tómatelo como una advertencia.

Zeus iba a lanzarle un rayo a su hermano pero la mirada peligrosa de su hijo Apolo le detuvo. Miró a sus manos y vio que tenía su arco listo con una flecha y le apuntaba a la entrepierna.

Sabía que esa flecha no fallaría por mucho que se moviera.

Se preguntó brevemente: ¿Qué les había dado a los gemelos por apuntar con sus flechas a las entrepiernas ajenas?

Pero decidió no saberlo.

Preparó el rayo listo para lanzarlo sin importarle la mirada de Apolo.

No comprendía por qué le miraba así de todos modos.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

Uno de los hijos de Apolo estaba justo delante de su hermano.

Si lanzaba el rayo le daría a él y eso no le haría ninguna gracia al dios del sol.

Apretó los dientes y prestó atención a las palabras de Ares.

De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.

Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.

—Es…

—El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.

-La señora Jackson es muy lista. Sabe que los nombres pueden ser peligrosos. -Comentó Atenea.

—Pero es el Min…

-¡No lo digas! -Gritaron Poseidón, Thalia y Michael.

-Es el innomrable. -Dijo Luke.

-Quién vosotros sabéis. -Continuó Castor.

-Es... Voldemort. -Finalizó Ethan.

-¿Quién es Voldibar? -Preguntó Hermes.

Los semidioses pusieron caras espantadas.

-¿No sabéis quién es el señor oscuro? -Interrogó michael incrédulo.

-Venimos del futuro. -Les recordó Silena.

-Además, estamos leyendo otro libro. -Dijo Thalia.

Los chicos asintieron y dejaron continuar al dios de la guerra.

—No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.

-Sally tiene razón. -Dijo Deméter.

El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.

Volví a mirar atrás.

El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.

-No ve ni oye bien. Se guía por el olfato. -Aclaró Atenea.

—¿Comida? —repitió Grover.

-Este Grover... -Dijo Luke.

—Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?

—Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.

Atenea sonrió para sí.

Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.

-Ni un rasguño. -Dijo Poseidón recordando las palabras de aquel proyecto de hombre.

«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.

¡Vaya!

El dios del mar sonrió un poco ante la similitud con su hijo.

Tenía ganas de conocerlo.

—Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.

—¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…

-Sally es demasiado buena. -Suspiró Charles.

Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.

Nos había olido.

El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí.

Poseidón abrazó con más fuerza al rubio adolescente.

Apolo miraba la escena con preocupación.

No quería que su hijo sufriera.

Decidió apartar la mirada.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en el hijo de Hermes, y decidió mirarlo a él.

Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.

—¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.

No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio.

Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.

Michael sujetaba a Blake como si éste fuera su salvavidas.

Sabía que Percy estaba bien, pero eso no evitaba que se pusiera nervioso.

Lee comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar debido a la fuerza con la que le sujetaba Poseidón.

El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.

Todos suspiraron algo aliviados.

El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.

-¡Por todos los dioses! -Gritó Thalia sin poder contenerse más.

Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.

Ares leía con una sonrisa sádica.

le encantaban las peleas.

El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.

—¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!

-¡Corre Percy por todos los hipocampos!

Poseidón estaba tan exaltado, que no le importaba estar gritándole a un libro.

Sólo quería que el dichoso capítulo acabara de una vez.

Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!

Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:

—¡Huye!

Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.

-¿Qué? ¿Ha muerto? -Preguntó Afrodita horrorizada.

-¿Entonces, cómo es posible que tú la conozcas? -Cuestionó Atenea.

-Saldrá a lo largo de los libros. -Contestó Thalia.

Poseidón respiraba más calmado.

Si la semidiosa no estaba afligida, entonces es que todo había ido bien al final.

Se calmó poco a poco y entonces se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que sujetaba al chico.

Aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre él pero no le dejó ir.

Lee respiró hondo.

por fin podía coger aire.

—¡Noooo!

La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras. El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también. No iba a permitirlo. Me quité el impermeable rojo.

-Así es percy. -Suspiró la teniente de Artemisa.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!

—¡Brrrrr!

—Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.

Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida, pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.

Pero no sucedió así.

El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.

-Que acabe ya. -Suplicó Michael con la cara enterrada aún en el pelaje de Blake.

El tiempo se ralentizó.

Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello. ¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro-segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.

-Eso me dolió. -Dijo thalia frotándose el estómago.

El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra.

Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante.

-Menos mal. Algo es algo. -Suspiró Silena.

Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.

—¡Comida! —insistía Grover.

-Vaya qué oportuno el sátiro. -Comentó Perséfone.

El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas. El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack! Aulló y me lanzó por los aires.

Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.

Los dioses estaban muy sorprendidos aunque no lo mostraran.

El monstruo embistió una vez más.

Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.

-¡Así se hace Percy! -Chilló Thalia.

-Nadie quiso aclararle que eso ya había pasado y por tanto, estaba animando a un libro.

Preferían no ser atravesados por una de sus flechas.

El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.

La criatura había desaparecido.

Todos aplaudieron porque al fin ese bicho hubiera desaparecido.

Ares sonreía como loco.

-¡Así se hace chico! -Gritó. -¡Eso si que es una buena pelea!

La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.

-Es tan bueno... -Le susurró Michael al perro.

Éste le lamió el ojo derecho.

Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y un chico guapo con una melena rubia ondulada de príncipe.

-Apuesto a que es Malcolm. -Dijo Thalia sonriendo.

Michael apretó los dientes pero no dijo nada.

Ambos me miraban, y el chico dijo:

—Es él. Tiene que serlo.

—Silencio, Malcolm—repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.

-¿Veis? ¡Lo que yo decía!

-Nadi ha dicho lo contrario Thals. -Dijo Luke.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-El capítulo ha acabado. ¿Quién quiere leer?

Castor levantó la mano y con un chasquido de dedos por parte del dios de la guerra, el libro acabó en las manos del semidiós.

El chico iba a continuar leyendo, pero la conocida luz esta vez verde, llenó la sala.

-Y dale con cambiar el color de las dichosas lucecitas. -Refunfuñó Hera.

Nota: ¿Quién queréis que sea el siguiente en aparecer?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes y el libro son del genialoso Rick Riordan.

Las intervenciones son mías.

Al desvanecerse la luz, podía verse a un centauro algo aturdido.

-¿Qué hago aquí mis dioses?

-Bienvenido Quirón. -Dijo Zeus.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y un rato después, Quirón comprendió.

-Me alegro de veros a todos. De la época de la que yo vengo, ninguno de vosotros estáis con vida por desgracia.

Miró a Luke pero no dijo nada.

Se acomodó cerca del trono de Zeus dispuesto a escuchar la lectura.

Al ver que nadie hablaba, Castor comenzó a leer.

Capítulo 5. Juego al pinacle con un caballo.

-No soy un caballo. Soy un centauro.

-Me encantan los títulos de los capítulos. -Rió Hermes.

Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.

Apolo se atragantó con la risa.

Poseidón se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo a Lee. Le soltó y el hijo de Apolo se sentó al lado de su hermano. Blake enseguida se subió a su regazo.

Quirón sonrió al ver al perro.

Poseidón volvió a sentirse decepcionado. Le gustaría que el chico se quedase a su lado.

-(¿Qué me estás haciendo pequeño semidiós?) -Se preguntó confuso.

Suspiró y siguió prestando atención.

Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin.

-Ambrosía. -Declaró Michael.

El chico de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.

-Son adorables. -Dijo Afrodita.

Thalia asintió de acuerdo con ella.

-Aquí hay una historia deamor. Estoy segura.

Afrodita revotaba en su trono.

—¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué? —mascullé.

-Percy no tiene ni idea. -Comentó Silena.

Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien le oyera.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!

—Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé…

-¿No se supone que los médicos son los hijos de Apolo? -Interrogó Hefesto.

Malcolm nos sacó de allí. -Dijo Lee.

-¿Y no os resistísteis?

-Nos ofreció un trato que no pudimos rechazar lady Deméter.

Thalia sonrió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y el chico me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.

-Era yo para comprobar su estado. -Dijo Lee. -Malcolm casi me arranca la cabeza.

La siguiente vez que desperté, el chico se había ido.

Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.

Argos. -Dijo Hera sonriendo.

Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza.

Los semidioses sonrieron ante la descripción.

Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.

-Puag. -Dijo Silena.

En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.

Algunos se relamieron porque sabían lo que era.

—Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar.

Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra.

-La verdad que no había dormido en ese tiempo. -Comentó Charles.

-Parecía un sátiro zombi. -Secundó Ethan.

Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y…

Thalia y Poseidón pusieron cara de dolor.

—Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.

Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia.

Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.

-Pobre Percy. -Se lamentó Hestia.

—El Minotauro… —dije, recordando.

—No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…

-Es el innombrable. -Dijo Luke.

-Yo sigo sin saber quién es Voldivar. -Se quejó Hermes.

-En el descanso se lo explicamos. -Comentó Michael.

-No puede ser que no sepáis quien es Harry Potter. Me dan escalofríos de solo pensarlo. -Secundó Charles.

—Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.

Grover se removió incómodo.

—Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?

Bajó la cabeza.

Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.

-Es maravilloso el campamento. -Dijo Quirón.

Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.

-Nunca he oído a Percy ser pesimista. -Se sorprendió Silena.

-Su madre ha muerto. ¿Qué quieres, que salte de alegría? -Preguntó Thalia.

La hija de Afrodita miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.

Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.

—¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó.

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.

Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza.

-Los Stol lo intentaron una vez. -Dijo Charles.

-También acabaron probando las pezuñas de Grover. -Aportó Ethan.

hermes sonreía.

Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.

-Es tan triste. -Sollozó Bianca acordándose de su madre.

Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso?

-¡No! ¡Eso nunca! -Vociferó Poseidón.

No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.

-No lo conseguiría. No aparentaba diecisiete de ninguna manera. -Rió Quirón.

Haría algo, cualquier cosa.

Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo.

-Me encanta como piensa Percy. -Dijo Apolo.

-No le conozco y ya me cae bien. -Secundó Hermes.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije.

—Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.

—¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?

—No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.

—Pero ¿por qué…?

-Voy a patearle ese trasero de cabra que tiene. -Refunfuñó Thalia.

—De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.

—No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.

Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.

Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.

-Esas galletas están deliciosas. -Comentó Thalia.

Hestia chasqueó los dedos y delante de cada uno, aparecieron unas galletas iguales a las que había descritas en el libro.

-Muchas gracias lady Hestia. -Dijeron los semidioses.

Ella sonrió.

Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.

-Qué dulce. -Comentó Silena extasiada.

-A mí el néctar me sabe a helado de bainilla. -Comentó Thalia.

-A mí me recuerda al algodón de azúcar. -Aportó Charles.

-El sabor es igual a el postre de chocolate y nueces que preparaba mi abuela Tina. -Suspiró Silena.

-Yo siento como si estuviera bebiendo fresas con leche condensada. -Dijo Luke.

-A mí me sabe a chocolate. -Aportó Lee.

-Yo no lo he probado nunca. -Habló Bianca.

-El néctar me sabe a tarta de queso. -Se relamió Michael.

-A mí me recuerda al sabor de las uvas. -Expresó Castor.

-A mí me parece como si comiera nata montada. -Comentó Ethan.

Un rato después, Castor siguió leyendo.

Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.

—¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.

Asentí.

—¿A qué sabía?

—Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.

—Perdona —le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras.

—¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.

—Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.

Suspiró.

-percy es muy buen chico. -Comentó Quirón.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

—Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.

-¿Quién es el señor D? -preguntó Apolo.

Algunos soltaron risitas.

La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande.

Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla. Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.

-Lo llevaba a todas partes. -Confirmó Lee.

Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.

Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol.

-Ese es nuestro hogar. -Suspiró Michael sonriendo.

En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol.

Los hijos de Apolo sonrieron.

Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.

-No alucinas Percy. -Intervino Thalia. -Estás hablando con un libro.

La semidiosa le sacó el dedo a Michael.

Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. El chico rubio que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostado en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.

Thalia y Luke sonrieron.

El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas. Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.

los semidioses no pudieron aguantar más y se echaron a reír ante la descripción.

-Percy es la ostia. -Dijo Luke.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Aportó Ethan.

—Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés.

-¿Percy cortés? ¿Y qué más? -Preguntó Thalia riéndose aún.

El chico es Malcolm Chase; sólo es campista, pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón.

—Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.

Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…

—¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.

El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.

-Ojalá tuviera un examen así. -Intervino Luke.

—Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.

Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.

-Cuánta amabilidad. -Ironizó Poseidón.

-Siempre es así. -Dijo Ethan.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.

Atenea miró a Dioniso.

—¿Malcolm? —llamó el señor Brunner al chico rubio, y nos presentó—. Malcolm cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy.

Quirón sonrió al libro.

Malcolm, querido, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.

—Claro, Quirón —contestó él.

Luke y Ethan sonrieron al recordar la cabaña.

Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alto, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tan moreno y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba el típico chico californiano.

-Eso es porque es de San Francisco. -Dijo Thalia.

Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen: eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.

-Eso es justo lo que hace. -Expresó Luke.

Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: «¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o «¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!». Pero sólo dijo:

-No te lo creas. -Comentó Thalia.

—Cuando duermes babeas.

Los semidioses rieron.

Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.

-¡AAAAAUUUUU! -¡Incluso se fija cómo su pelo ondea a su espalda! -Chilló Afrodita.

los semidioses se taparon los oídos.

Blake escondió la cabeza entre sus patitas.

—Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?

—No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.

—Vale.

—Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?

Los semidioses rieron de nuevo.

Castor frunció el ceño y siguió leyendo.

El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.

—Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.

—Ah, ya. Perdón.

—Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—

-¡Que es Qirón! -Dijo Silena.

-Le estás contestando a un libro.

-¡Ya lo sé Ethan!

-Qué genio. -Murmuró el hijo de Némesis.

—Que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.

—¿Visita a domicilio?

—Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.

-¿Qué hiciste con él? -Preguntó Charles.

-Nada. -Murmuró el centauro.

Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.

-Se fue a Australia a ver Koalas. -Habló Quirón ante la mirada interrogante de sus campistas.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido. -Aportó Castor.

-Ya lo sé. Pero la idea no fue mía.

El Centauro miró significativamente a Dioniso.

—¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté.

Quirón asintió.

—Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.

Luke miró a Thalia con tristeza.

—Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.

Algunos semidioses se atragantaron de la impresión.

varios trozos de galleta volaron por la sala.

Un chasquido de dedos por parte de Hestia y el salón de los tronos volvió a quedar limpio.

Ares estaba aburrido mirando al techo.

le quedaba una galleta en el plato. Se dispuso a cogerla pero allí no había nada.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Blake masticando un trozo de galleta.

Tragó y se relamió el hocico mientras miraba al dios.

-Esa era mi última galleta.

-Era. Tú mismo lo has dicho. -Expresó Artemisa.

El golden meneó la cola delante de un cabreado Ares.

-Blake ven aquí chico.

Lee había visto la furia en los ojos del dios y se apresuró a llamar a su perro.

El golden se acercó corriendo a él lamiéndole la cara y tirándole de espaldas al suelo.

Un rato después, cuando Lee y Blake ya estaban tranquilos, Castor continuó leyendo.

—Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle.

—El señor D me observó con recelo.

—Me temo que no —respondí.

—Me temo que no, señor —puntualizó él.

—Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.

-A casi nadie le gusta. -Murmuró luke.

—Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón.

—Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?

El señor D resopló y dijo:

—Yo hice la misma pregunta.

-Cuánta amabilidad. -Comentó Hermes.

El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.

Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.

—Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó.

—Dijo que…

—Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.

-Sally es un amor. -Expresó Afrodita.

-La verdad es que sí. -Estuvo de acuerdo Thalia.

—Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?

-Voy a lanzarle una gran ola a ese director. -Gruñó el dios del mar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.

—Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.

-¿Él no tuvo que ver la película? -Preguntó Ethan.

Quirón negó con la cabeza.

-Qué suerte tuvo. -Refunfuñó el semidiós.

—¿Película de orientación? —pregunté.

—Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.

Miré a los demás. Esperaba que alguien exclamara: «¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:

-Sigue soñando. -Rió Charles.

—¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano!

—Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.

—Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?

—¿Eh? Ah, vale.

Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.

-¿Y no se sorprende de que Grover se coma una lata? -Preguntó Michael.

-Yo me sorprendí cuando vi a un sátiro comerse un tenedor. -Aportó Castor.

-Yo me quedé mirando a un sátiro comerse una cuchara y Luke se rió de mí. -Dijo Ethan.

—Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?

—Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.

—¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…

—He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.

—¿Menor?

—Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.

—Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos?

Los nombrados sonrieron arrogantes.

Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.

—Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.

—Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.

—¡La ciencia! —se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perseus Jackson.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Acaba de llamarle por su verdadero nombre? -Se sorprendió Lee.

Los semidioses no podían dar crédito.

-¿De que os sorprendéis? -Preguntó Hefesto.

-Nunca nos llama por nuestros verdaderos nombres.

-A mí me llama Miles New.

-Yo soy Luther Castle.

-Me llama Tiler Crazy.

-A mí me dice Sofía Vergara.

-Para el señor D yo soy Carlie Berlioz.

-Mi nombre sí se lo sabe.

-Faltaría más. -Dijo Michael.

-A mí me llama Leif Flint.

-Y a mí Nathan Tacanura.

-Apolo miró a Dioniso pensativo.

—Me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo.

El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.

-Venga sesos de alga. Ya estás más cerca de saber quién es. -Animó Thalia.

—Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?

Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.

—¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.

-Tendrías que ver como tus seres queridos se van. -Dijo lee.

Thalia puso una mueca de dolor.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que ver cómo sus amigos la dejaban atrás.

—Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?

-Eso ha sido un poco brusco. -Intervino Poseidón.

Quirón agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.

—No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí.

—Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.

-Todo un amor. -Comentó Afrodita molesta.

—P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado.

—Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!

Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.

-Señor D. ¡Tú eres el señor D! -Exclamó Apolo mirando a Dioniso.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no puedo estar en aquel sitio con esos horribles mocosos!

-En efecto, es usted el señor D. -Aclaró Charles.

Poseidón le lanzó una ola al dios del vino.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por hablar así a mi hijo.

-Por lo menos no es ni el ártico ni el antártico. -Dijo Dioniso.

-No cantes victoria aún. -Gruñó Poseidón.

Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.

—Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó.

-¿Restricciones? ¿Cómo que restricciones? -Se escandalizó el dios.

-No puede tomar alcohol. -Comentó Luke.

Dioniso se quedó conmocionado.

El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.

—Madre mía.

—Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!

Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.

Quirón me guiñó un ojo.

—El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.

-¡Padre! -Se quejó el dios como un niño pequeño.

-Aún no ha pasado. -Comentó Zeus divertido.

—Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aún mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.

—Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible!

¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.

Los dioses fulminaron con la mirada a Dioniso.

-¿Qué? Aún no he hecho nada.

-Más te vale. -Dijo Hermes.

El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protestón.

—Y… y —balbuceé— su padre es…

-Es muy lento. -Se quejó Ares.

-Qui quiero decir que... No quería decir nada.

Se retractó ante la mirada de Poseidón. Y porque tenía una ola de aspecto helado lista para ser lanzada.

—Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto.

Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…

—Usted es Dioniso —dije—. El dios del vino.

-Por fin. -Dijo Thalia. -Sesos de alga tenía que ser.

-¿Por qué a ella no la amenazas? -Se quejó el dios de la guerra.

-Porque ella no es una diosa.

El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?

—S-sí, señor D.

—Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?

-¡Oye! ¡No te compares conmigo!

Dioniso gruñó.

—¿Usted es un dios?

—Sí, niño.

—¿Un dios? ¿Usted?

Los semidioses no podían parar de reír.

Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.

-¡Dioniso!

-¡Tío P! ¡El Ártico no!

—¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño.

—No. No, señor.

El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.

—Me parece que he ganado —dijo.

—Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.

Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín. Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.

—Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.

La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.

—S-sí, señor.

-Pobre Grover. -Suspiró Silena.

El señor D se volvió hacia mí.

—Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.

-Me extraña que diga bien su nombre. -Comentó Ethan.

Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.

—¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.

—El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.

-¿Un siglo? ¡Un siglo! ¿Cómo puede ser?

-Dioniso deja de quejarte. -protestó Hera.

—El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?

—Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.

Atenea sonrió.

—¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?

—Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.

—¿El qué?

—Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.

-A mí no me nombran. -Se quejó Hermes.

Los semidioses rieron.

—Y después murieron.

—¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida

de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí. Y por tanto también nosotros.

-Acabamos de tener una clase típica con Quirón. -Sonrió Thalia.

El centauro se sonrojó.

Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.

-¡Una secta! -Gritó luke.

Él y Ethan chocaron los cinco.

—¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?

Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.

-Aún te quedan más sorpresas Percy. -Rió Michael.

—¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.

-lo suyo por el chocolate no es normal. -Comentó lee.

-Tienes razón. -rió el centauro.

Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos, pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla,

si no una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.

-impresionante. -Dijo Bianca.

Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.

—¡Qué alivio! —exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.

Quirón movió las patas por el recuerdo.

-El capítulo ya ha terminado.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Intervino Thalia.

Castor le lanzó el libro que ella cogió sin dificultad.

Antes de que Thalia abriera el libro si quiera, una luz roja apareció en la sala.

-¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer? -Refunfuñó Hera.

-Deja de quejarte mujer. -Espetó Zeus cansado.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Yo solo me entretengo con ellos y no gano dinero alguno.

Al desvanecerse la luz, podía verse a una chica alta, musculosa, pelo castaño y ojos marrones rojizos.

La joven miraba a los semidioses muy sorprendida.

Quiso atacar a Luke pero no se lo permitieron.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y un rato más tarde, la chica parpadeó.

-¡Preséntate! -Bramó Zeus.

-Soy Clarisse la Rue. Hija de Ares, consejera de la cabaña cinco y asesina del dracon.

Su padre sonrió complacido.

-¿Si Silena?

-Hola Clarisse.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Te he echado de menos. -Susurró la hija de Ares.

Silena la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Se soltaron y Clarisse se sentó cerca de los demás semidioses.

-Yew. ¿Me echabas de menos?

El chico bufó.

-Seguro que tú me echabas de menos a mí.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Jamás soñaría contigo! ¡Estás loca!

-¡Basta! -Espetó Zeus. -Thalia ponte a leer.

la chica gruñó pero ovedeció.

Capítulo 6. Me convierto en señor supremo del lavabo.

Clarisse gruñó disgustada mientras los demás semidioses reían por el recuerdo.

A Hermes le entró la risa.

En cuanto me repuse del hecho de que mi profesor de latín era una especie de caballo, dimos un bonito paseo, aunque puse mucho cuidado en no caminar detrás de él. Varias veces me había tocado formar parte de la patrulla boñiga en el desfile que los almacenes Macy's organizaban el día de Acción de Gracias y, sintiéndolo mucho, no confiaba en la parte trasera de Quirón ni de ningún equino.

-Eso me ofende. -Se quejó el centauro.

Los semidioses trataban de no reirse (mucho)

Pasamos junto al campo de voleibol y algunos chicos se dieron codazos. Uno señaló el cuerno de minotauro que yo llevaba. Otro dijo: «Es él.»

Clarisse bufó.

La mayoría de los campistas eran mayores que yo. Sus amigos sátiros eran más grandes que Grover, todos trotando por allí con camisetas naranjas del campamento mestizo, sin nada que cubriera sus peludos cuartos traseros.

-Me gusta la forma de pensar de Percy. -Rió Ares.

Clarisse gruñó.

No soy tímido, pero me incomodaba la manera en que me miraban, como si esperaran que me pusiera a hacer piruetas o algo así.

-Eso estaría bien. -Rió Ethan.

Me volví para mirar la casa. Era mucho más grande de lo que me había parecido: cuatro plantas, color azul cielo con madera blanca, como un balneario a gran escala. Estaba examinando la veleta con forma de águila que había en el tejado cuando algo captó mi atención, una sombra en la ventana más alta del desván a dos aguas. Algo había movido la cortina, sólo por un instante, y tuve la certeza de que me estaban observando.

Los semidioses se estremecieron al recordar lo que había allí.

—¿Qué hay ahí arriba? —le pregunté a Quirón.

Miró hacia donde yo señalaba y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro.

—Sólo un desván.

—¿Vive alguien ahí?

-Vivir… No. -Contestó Lee con un escalofrío.

Blake estaba mirando a Clarisse.

-Chucho. Si sigues mirándome, haré brocheta de golden contigo.

El perro la miró mal y gruñó.

Michael se rió y le acarició la cabeza.

—No —respondió tajante—. Nadie.

Tuve la impresión de que decía la verdad. No obstante, algo había movido la cortina.

-¿Qué hay allí? -Preguntó Bianca.

-Ya lo verás. -Respondió Thalia.

-Pero no te va a hacer ninguna gracia. -Finalizó Charles.

—Vamos, Percy —me urgió Quirón con demasiada premura—. Hay mucho que ver.

-Mejor aléjate de allí. -Murmuró Luke.

Paseamos por campos donde los campistas recogían fresas mientras un sátiro tocaba una melodía en una flauta de junco.

Quirón me contó que el campamento producía una buena cosecha que exportaba a los restaurantes neoyorquinos y al monte Olimpo.

Deméter hizo aparecer un cuenco de fresas para todos. Incluído Blake.

El perro ladró agradecido y los demás le dieron las gracias a la diosa.

—Cubre nuestros gastos —aclaró—. Y las fresas casi no dan trabajo.

También me dijo que el señor D producía ese efecto en las plantas frutícolas: se volvían locas cuando estaba cerca. Funcionaba mejor con los viñedos, pero le habían prohibido cultivarlos, así que plantaba fresas.

-¿Quéeeeee? ¿No puedo plantar viñedos?

-Ya has oído que no. -Contestó Zeus.

Observé al sátiro tocar la flauta. La música provocaba que los animalillos y bichos abandonaran el campo de fresas en todas direcciones, como refugiados huyendo de un terremoto. Me pregunté si Grover podría hacer esa clase de magia con la música, y si seguiría en la casa, aguantando la bronca del señor D.

-Ahora si puede tocar esas canciones. Antes no sabía hacerlo muy bien. -Expresó Lee.

—Grover no tendrá problemas, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a Quirón—. Quiero decir… ha sido un buen protector. De verdad.

Quirón suspiró. Dobló su chaqueta de tweed y la apoyó sobre su lomo, como si fuera una pequeña silla de montar.

-Percy es un sol. -Comentó Silena.

-Yo soy el sol. -Se quejó Apolo.

La hija de Afrodita sonrió.

El dios de la medicina le guiñó un ojo provocando que Charles Beckendorf gruñera.

—Grover tiene grandes sueños, Percy. Quizá incluso más grandes de lo que sería razonable. Pero, para alcanzar su objetivo, antes tiene que demostrar un gran valor y no fracasar como guardián, encontrar un nuevo campista y traerlo sano y salvo a la colina Mestiza.

-¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho! -Bramó Luke.

—¡Pero si eso ya lo ha hecho!

-Era tan prometedor… -Se autointerrumpió Thalia.

-Piensa igual que Jackson. -Se estremeció Castor.

-¡Hullamos! -Chilló Ethan.

Quirón no podía dejar de reír.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —convino Quirón—, mas no me corresponde a mí tomar la decisión. Dioniso y el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados deben juzgarlo. Me temo que podrían no ver este encargo como un logro. Después de todo, Grover te perdió en Nueva York. Y está también el desafortunado… destino de tu madre.

Poseidón hizo una mueca de dolor.

Por no mencionar que Grover estaba inconsciente cuando lo arrastraste al interior de nuestra propiedad.

-Qirón tiene razón. -Comentó Dioniso.

-¿Estás prestando atención? -Se impresionó Perséfone.

-Sigo teniendo una flecha esta vez de Apolo, apuntando a mis partes nobles.

El rubio sonrió con inocencia pero no dejó de apuntar a su medio hermano.

El consejo podría poner en duda que eso demostrara valor

por parte de Grover.

-Tonterías. -Espetó Michael.

Quería protestar. Nada de lo que había ocurrido era culpa de Grover. Y también me sentía súper, súper culpable. Si no le hubiera dado esquinazo a Grover en la terminal de autobús, no se habría metido en problemas.

-Ahí tiene razón. -Dijo Bianca.

—Le darán una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?

Quirón se estremeció.

-Esta era su segunda oportunidad. -Murmuró Luke.

—Me temo que ésta era su segunda oportunidad, Percy. El consejo tampoco es que se muriera de ganas de dársela, después de lo que pasó la primera vez, hace cinco años. El Olimpo lo sabe, le aconsejé que esperara antes de volver a intentarlo. Aún es pequeño…

-Estúpidos viejos del consejo… -Se quejó Thalia.

-¿Qué sabrán ellos? -Inquirió Luke.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Bueno, veintiocho.

—¿Qué? ¿Y está en sexto?

—Los sátiros tardan el doble de tiempo en madurar que los humanos. Grover ha sido el equivalente a un estudiante de secundaria durante los últimos seis años.

-Debe ser horrible asistir seis años al mismo curso. -Se estremeció Castor.

-Ni lo menciones. -Pidió Ethan.

—Eso es horrible.

-¡Tenemos la misma opinión que Percy! -Chilló Castor.

-¡Sálvese quien pueda! -Secundó Ethan.

—Pues sí —convino Quirón—. En cualquier caso, Grover es torpe, incluso para la media de sátiros, y aún no está muy ducho en magia del bosque. Además, se le ve demasiado ansioso por perseguir su sueño. A lo mejor ahora encuentra otra ocupación…

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Thalia.

Quirón miró a otro lado avergonzado.

-Eso no es justo. -Expresó Lee.

—Eso no es justo —dije—. ¿Qué pasó la primera vez? ¿De verdad fue tan malo?

-Tú también has caído hermano. -Dijo Michael dándole golpecitos en la espalda al consejero de la cabaña siete.

-¿Qué tiene de malo pensar como Percy? -Inquirió Poseidón.

-Na nada señor. -Se ruborizó Lee.

Clarisse rió a carcajadas.

-Te tienen agarrado por los huevos Fletcher.

-¡Déjale en paz! -Exclamó Michael.

La hija de Ares volvió a reirse.

Quirón apartó la mirada con rapidez.

—Mejor seguimos, ¿no?

-No va a funcionar. -Intervino Charles.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de tema tan fácilmente. Se me había ocurrido algo cuando Quirón habló del destino de mi madre, como si evitara a propósito la palabra muerte. Una idea empezó a chisporrotear en mi mente.

A Hades eso no le dio muy buena espina.

—Quirón, si los dioses y el Olimpo y todo eso es real…

—¿Sí?

—¿Significa que también es real el inframundo?

-¿No estará pensando…? -Se impresionó Poseidón.

-Te aseguro que sí. -Contestó Thalia.

-Voy a morir de un infarto.

-Si los dioses no pueden morir. -Comentó Hermes.

-Yo lo haré a este paso.

-Exageras tío P.

-No exagero Hefesto.

La expresión de Quirón se ensombreció.

—Así es.

—Se interrumpió, como para escoger sus palabras con cuidado—. Hay un lugar al que los espíritus van tras la muerte. Pero por ahora… hasta que sepamos más, te recomendaría que te olvidaras de ello.

-No va a olvidarlo. -Murmuró Ethan.

-Es muy terco. -Secundó Castor.

—¿A qué te refieres con «hasta que sepamos más»?

—Vamos, Percy. Visitaremos el bosque.

-Eso Quirón. Cambia de tema. -Suspiró el dios del mar.

-Aunque sabes perfectamente, que no va a dar resultado. -Se quejó Silena.

A medida que nos acercábamos, reparé en la enorme vastedad del bosque. Ocupaba por lo menos una cuarta parte del valle, con árboles tan altos y gruesos que parecía posible que nadie lo hubiera pisado desde los nativos americanos.

Clarisse sonrió a la mención del bosque.

Recordaba cada enfrentamiento que había tenido allí.

—Los bosques están bien surtidos, por si quieres probar, pero ve armado —me dijo Quirón.

—¿Bien surtidos de qué? ¿Armado con qué?

—Ya lo verás. El viernes por la noche hay una partida de «capturar la bandera». ¿Tienes espada y escudo?

-Echo de menos un buen capturar la bandera. -Suspiró Michael.

—¿Yo, espada y…?

—Vale, no creo que los tengas. Supongo que una cinco te irá bien. Luego pasaré por la armería.

Quería preguntar qué clase de campamento de verano tenía armería.

-El nuestro. -Dijeron Luke y Castor a coro.

-le estáis hablando a un libro. -Intervino Thalia.

Luke le sacó la lengua.

Pero había mucho más en lo que pensar, así que seguimos con la visita. Vimos el campo de tiro con arco, el lago de las canoas, los establos (que a Quirón no parecían gustarle demasiado).

El centauro gruñó cuando los semidioses soltaron risitas.

El campo de lanzamiento de jabalina, el anfiteatro del coro y el estadio donde Quirón dijo que se celebraban lides con espadas y lanzas.

-Nuestro hogar. -Suspiró Silena.

—¿Lides con espadas y lanzas? —pregunté.

—Competiciones entre cabañas y todo eso. No suele haber víctimas mortales. Ah, sí, y ahí está el comedor.

-No suele haber víctimas mortales. Por cierto: ¿Quieres un helado? -Gruñó Deméter.

-Vaya manera de cambiar de tema. -Rió Apolo.

Quirón señaló un pabellón exterior rodeado de blancas columnas griegas sobre una colina que miraba al mar. Había una docena de mesas de piedra de picnic. No tenía techo ni paredes.

—¿Qué hacéis cuando llueve? —pregunté.

-No suele llover en el campamento. A no ser que los dioses estén muy enfadados. O al señor D le apetezca. -intervino Luke.

Quirón me miró como si me hubiera vuelto tonto.

—Tenemos que comer igualmente, ¿no?

-No era eso lo que estaba preguntando. -Rió Hermes.

El centauro se ruborizó.

Al final me enseñó las «cabañas», que en realidad eran una especie de bungalows. Había doce, junto al lago y dispuestas en forma de U, dos al fondo y cinco a cada lado. Sin duda eran las construcciones más estrambóticas que había visto nunca.

Salvo porque todas tenían un número de metal encima de la puerta (impares a la izquierda, pares a la derecha), no se parecían en nada. La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica;

Hefesto y Charles sonrieron ante la mención de su cabaña.

La 4, tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica;

Deméter se alegró cuando Thalia nombró la suya.

La 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla.

Apolo, Lee y Michael chocaron los cinco cuando describieron su cabaña.

-Es de oro puro. -Dijo el dios del sol con una sonrisa blanquísima.

Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet (más de mi estilo).

Todos sonrieron.

Parecía que en este capítulo, no dejarían de hacerlo.

En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.

-Me vio. -Dijo Hestia muy contenta.

-Percy se fija en todo. -Expresó Silena.

Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían recorridas por rayos.

-Claro que debe ser la más grande e impresionante. -Se jactó Zeus.

La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.

-No entiendo por qué Hera debe tener cabaña si ni siquiera nadie va a vivir allí. -Espetó Thalia.

-Cállate niña y sigue leyendo.

—¿Zeus y Hera? —aventuré.

—Correcto.

-Pero si tiene cerebro. -Se sorprendió Atenea.

-Ya basta cara lechuza.

Poseidón comenzaba a cansarse de ella.

—Parecen vacías.

—Algunas lo están. Nadie se queda para siempre en la uno o la dos.

-Nadie jamás ha ocupado la dos. Con la falta que hace el espacio. -Se quejó Luke.

Hera le miró como si fuera menos que una cucaracha.

Vale. Así que cada construcción tenía un dios distinto, como una mascota.

Los dioses fruncieron el ceño ofendidos.

Doce casas para doce Olímpicos. Pero ¿por qué algunas estaban vacías?

-Porque "algunas" son…

-Déjalo Thals. No merece la pena.

La mencionada miró a Luke y asintió.

Me detuve en la primera de la izquierda, la 3.

No era alta y fabulosa como la 1, si no alargada, baja y sólida. Las paredes eran de tosca piedra gris tachonada con pechinas y coral, como si los bloques de piedra hubieran sido extraídos directamente del fondo del océano.

Poseidón sonrió ampliamente.

A Lee le encantó esa sonrisa.

Eché un vistazo por la puerta abierta y Quirón comentó:

—¡Uy, yo no lo haría!

-Podrías haberle dejado entrar.

-Aún no sabía que era su hijo señor Poseidón.

Antes de que pudiera apartarme, percibí la salobre esencia del interior, como el viento a orillas del mar.

Las paredes brillaban como abulón. Había seis literas vacías con sábanas de seda, pero ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí. El lugar parecía tan triste y solitario, que me alegré cuando Quirón me puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

—Vamos, Percy.

El dios del mar suspiró.

La mayoría de las demás casas estaban llenas de campistas.

La número 5 era rojo brillante: pintada fatal, como si le hubieran cambiado el color arrojándole cubos encima. El techo estaba rodeado de alambre de espinos. Una cabeza disecada de jabalí colgaba encima de la puerta, y sus ojos parecían seguirme.

Ares y Clarisse sonrieron sádicamente.

Dentro vi un montón de chicos y chicas con cara de malos, echándose pulsos y peleándose mientras sonaba música rock a todo trapo. Quien más ruido hacía era una chica de unos catorce años. Llevaba una camiseta talla XXL del Campamento Mestizo bajo una chaqueta de camuflaje. Me miró fijamente y lanzó una carcajada malévola.

-Mira ahí estás la Rue. -Comentó Michael.

La chica rió malignamente.

Me recordó a Nancy Bobofit, aunque esta chica era más grande, tenía un aspecto más feroz, y el pelo largo y greñudo, y castaño en lugar de rojizo.

-¡No me parezco a esa pelirroja desagradable!

-Eres peor.

Clarisse sonrió a lo dicho por Luke.

Seguí andando, intentando mantenerme alejado de los cascos de Quirón.

—No hemos visto más centauros —comenté.

—No —repuso con tristeza—.

En la sala, Quirón suspiró triste.

—Los de mi raza son gentes salvajes y bárbaras, me temo. Puedes encontrarlos en la naturaleza o en grandes eventos deportivos, pero no verás ninguno aquí.

-Los ponis fiesteros. -Rió Silena.

Los que sabía de que hablaban, se echaron a reír.

-¿Los qué? -Preguntó Dioniso interesado.

-Ya lo verás. -Rió Castor.

—Dice que se llama Quirón. ¿Es realmente…?

Me sonrió desde arriba.

—¿El Quirón de las historias? ¿El maestro de Hércules y todo aquello? Sí, Percy, ése soy yo.

—Pero ¿no tendría que estar muerto?

Quirón se detuvo.

-Percy no tiene mucho tacto. -Se quejó Perséfone.

—¿Sabes?, no podría estar muerto. No depende de mí. Eones atrás los dioses me concedieron mi deseo de seguir trabajando en lo que amaba. Podría ser maestro de héroes tanto tiempo como la humanidad me necesitara. He obtenido mucho de ese deseo… y también he renunciado a mucho. Pero sigo aquí, así que sólo se me ocurre que aún se me necesita.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Dijeron Luke, Michael, Ethan, Charles y Lee.

Los demás, asintieron de acuerdo.

El centauro sonrió conmovido.

Pensé en ser maestro durante tres mil años. Desde luego, no habría estado en la lista de mis diez deseos más ansiados.

-¿Os imagináis a Percy de maestro? -Interrogó Castor.

-Instructor de espada, sí. Pero lo demás… -Rió Thalia.

-Sería un desastre. -Intervino Ethan.

-¿Quién es Apolo? -Preguntó Lee.

-El tío del sol y esas cosas. -Contestó Thalia intentando aguantar la risa.

-¿Cuántos años llevan los dioses en la tierra? -Inquirió Charles.

-Pufff. Demasiados. -Contestó Michael.

-Expícanos en qué consiste la istoria griega. -Pidió Ethan.

-Eso es muy aburrido lleno de cosas aburridas. -Comentó Charles.

Todos rieron con fuerza.

Diez minutos después, Thalia siguió leyendo.

—¿No se aburre?

—No, no. A veces me deprimo horriblemente, pero nunca me aburro.

-¿Por qué te deprimes? -Interrogó Luke.

El centauro no contestó.

—¿Por qué se deprime?

-Ten cuidado Luke. -Rió Ethan.

Quirón pareció volverse de nuevo duro de oído.

—Ah, mira —dijo—. Malcolm nos espera.

Afrodita soltó un gritito.

El chico rubio que había conocido en la Casa Grande estaba leyendo un libro delante de la última cabaña de la izquierda, la 11. Cuando llegamos junto a él, me repasó con mirada crítica, como si siguiera pensando en que babeaba cuando dormía.

-Apuesto a que sí. -Rió Luke.

Todos rieron con él.

Intenté ver qué estaba leyendo, pero no pude descifrar el título. Pensé que mi dislexia atacaba de nuevo. Entonces reparé en que el libro ni siquiera estaba en inglés. Las letras parecían griego, literalmente griego.

-Es que es griego. -Intervino Clarisse.

-hablas con un libro.

-¡Cierra el pico Yew!

-¡Ciérralo tú!

-Aquí hay tensión sexual no resuelta. -Canturreó Afrodita.

Ambos semidioses la miraron como si le hubiese salido una arruga.

-¡Ni de coña! -Chillaron.

-Yo estoy con alguien.

-¿Y quién es el desafortunado que tiene que aguantarte?

Clarisse le lanzó un cuchillo a Michael que él esquivó.

-No te importa.

-¿Es imaginario?

-¡Cállate Yew!

-¿Te gusta Clarisse?

-Soy gay Castellan. Creí que lo sabías.

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

-¿Y quién te gusta? -Preguntó Ethan.

-Tú por supuesto. -Contestó el chico con voz sensual.

El hijo de némesis se ruborizó.

-Yo no… Quiero decir que… A mí no me importa que seas gay pero… Yo…

-Estaba bromeando nakamura.

El asiático respiró aliviado.

Un rato después, Thalia continuó el capítulo.

Contenía ilustraciones de templos, estatuas y diferentes clases de columnas, como las que hay en los libros de arquitectura.

-Es que le encanta la arquitectura. -Suspiró Luke.

—Malcolm—dijo Quirón—, tengo clase de arco para profesores a mediodía. ¿Te encargas tú de Percy?

—Sí, señor.

—Cabaña once —me dijo Quirón e indicó la puerta—. Estás en tu casa.

Todos estaban alegres.

La 11 era la que más se parecía a la vieja y típica cabaña de campamento, con especial hincapié en lo de vieja. El umbral estaba muy gastado; la pintura marrón, desconchada. Encima de la puerta había uno de esos símbolos de la medicina, el comercio y otras cosas, una vara con dos culebras enroscadas.

Todos sonrieron ante la cabaña de Hermes.

Al fin y al cabo, todos los semidioses habían pasado algunas noches allí.

¿Cómo se llama?

-Cincuenta dragmas a que no lo sabe.

-¿Estás segura Atenea? -Interrogó Poseidón.

-Sí.

-No sabía que apostaras. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿Aceptas el trato o no?

-Acepto. -Contestó el dios del mar.

Se dieron la mano sellando el pacto.

Un caduceo.

-¡Siiiiiiiiii! -Dijo Poseidón.

-Quiero ver lo que pone ahí.

Thalia se lo enseñó.

la diosa gruñó y le dio el dinero a su tío.

Estaba llena de chicos y chicas, muchos más que el número de literas. Había sacos de dormir por todo el suelo. Parecía más un gimnasio donde la Cruz Roja hubiera montado un centro de evacuación.

-Soy tan majo…

-No te des tantos aires. -Espetó Hera.

-Amargada. -Musitó el dios de los viajeros.

Quirón no entró. La puerta era demasiado baja para él. Pero cuando los campistas lo vieron, todos se pusieron en pie y saludaron respetuosamente con una reverencia.

—Bueno, así pues… —dijo Quirón—. Buena suerte, Percy. Te veo a la hora de la cena. Y se marchó al galope hacia el campo de tiro.

Me quedé en el umbral, mirando a los chicos. Ya no inclinaban la cabeza. Ahora estaban pendientes de mí, calibrándome. Conocía esa parte. Había pasado por ella en bastantes colegios.

Poseidón gruñó disgustado.

Ethan se encogió un poco.

—¿Y bien? —me urgió Malcolm—. Vamos.

Ethan soltó una pequeña risita al recordar la entrada de Percy.

Poseidón le fulminó con la mirada y el hijo de Némesis se quedó serio.

Así que, naturalmente, tropecé al entrar por la puerta y quedé como un completo idiota.

Thalia dejó de leer para poder reirse a gusto.

Clarisse reía con fuerza.

un rato más tarde, la teniente de las cazadoras continuó la lectura.

Hubo algunas risitas, pero nadie dijo nada.

Malcolm anunció: —Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once.

—¿Normal o por determinar? —preguntó alguien.

Yo no supe qué responder, pero Malcolm anunció:

—Por determinar.

Todo el mundo se quejó.

Poseidón volvió a gruñir.

Quirón miró algo disgustado a Ethan y Luke.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-Todavía. -Murmuró Clarisse resentida.

Un chico algo mayor que los demás se acercó.

—Bueno, campistas. Para eso estamos aquí. Bienvenido, Percy, puedes quedarte con ese hueco en el suelo, a ese lado.

Poseidón sonrió al igual que Hestia.

El chico tendría unos diecinueve años, y vaya si molaba. Era alto y musculoso, de pelo color arena muy corto y sonrisa amable. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas naranja, pantalones cortados, sandalias y un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Lo único que alteraba un poco su apariencia era una enorme cicatriz blanca que le recorría media cara desde el ojo derecho a la mandíbula, una vieja herida de cuchillo.

Luke se ruborizó.

-Es de una garra de dragón. -Aclaró el hijo de Hermes.

-¿Cómo? -El dios le miró preocupado.

Luke le miró mal y no respondió.

—Éste es Luke —lo presentó Malcolm, y su voz sonó algo distinta. Le miré y habría jurado que estaba levemente ruborizado.

Thalia soltó una pequeña risita.

Luke se sonrojó.

Él quería a Malcolm como a un hermano pequeño.

Al ver que le miraba su expresión volvió a endurecerse—. Es tu consejero por el momento.

—¿Por el momento? —pregunté.

—Eres un por determinar —me aclaró Luke—. Aún no saben en qué cabaña ponerte, así que de momento estás aquí. La cabaña once acoge a los recién llegados, todos visitantes, evidentemente.

Los dioses estaban avergonzados por no reconocer a sus hijos.

Hermes, nuestro patrón, es el dios de los viajeros.

Observé la pequeña sección de suelo que me habían otorgado. No tenía nada para señalarla como propia, ni equipaje, ni ropa ni saco de dormir. Sólo el cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en dejarlo allí, pero luego recordé que Hermes también era el dios de los ladrones.

-Mejor no lo dejes. -Comentó Luke.

-Eso ya ha pasado. -Expresó Ethan.

-Para mí no.

Miré alrededor. Algunos me observaban con recelo, otros sonreían estúpidamente, y otros me miraban como si esperaran la oportunidad de echar mano a mis bolsillos.

Hermes se sintió orgulloso de sus pequeños.

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? —pregunté.

—Buena pregunta —respondió Luke—. Hasta que te determinen.

—¿Cuánto tardará?

Todos rieron.

-Eso ha sido de mal gusto. -Intervino Hestia.

Los semidioses tragaron saliva.

—Vamos —me dijo Malcolm—. Te enseñaré la cancha de voleibol.

—Ya la he visto.

—Vamos.

—Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró fuera, mientras los chicos reían a mis espaldas.

-Siempre es así. -Rió Luke.

—Jackson, tienes que esforzarte más —dijo Malcolm cuando nos separamos unos metros.

—¿Qué?

Puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró entre dientes:

—¿Cómo pude creer que eras el elegido?

—Pero ¿qué te pasa?

—Empezaba a enfadarme—. Lo único que sé es que he matado a un tío toro…

Poseidón también se empezaba a cabrear con ese chico.

—¡No hables así! —me increpó Malcolm—. ¿Sabes cuántos chicos en este campamento desearían haber gozado de la oportunidad que tú tuviste?

—¿De que me mataran?

—¡De luchar contra el Minotauro! ¿Para qué crees que entrenamos?

-¿A costa de haber perdido a su madre? -Se enfureció el dios del mar. -¡Ese chico va a saber lo que es bueno!

Hestia también estaba molesta.

Meneé la cabeza.

—Mira, si la cosa con que me enfrenté era realmente el Minotauro, el mismo del mito…

—Pues claro que lo era.

—Pero sólo ha habido uno, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Y murió hace un montón de años, ¿no? Se lo cargó Teseo en el laberinto. Así que…

-Por desgracia, los monstruos no mueren del todo. -Se quejó Luke.

—Los monstruos no mueren, Percy. Pueden matarse, pero no mueren.

—Hombre, gracias. Eso lo aclara todo.

—No tienen alma, como tú o como yo. Puedes deshacerte de ellos durante un tiempo, tal vez durante toda una vida, si tienes suerte. Pero son fuerzas primarias. Quirón los llama «arquetipos». Al final siempre vuelven a reconstruirse.

Pensé en la señora Dodds.

—¿Quieres decir que si matase a uno, accidentalmente, con una espada…?

—Esa Fur… quiero decir, tu profesora de matemáticas. Bien, pues ella sigue ahí fuera. Lo único que has hecho es cabrearla muchísimo.

-Seguro que sí. -Rió Hades.

—¿Cómo sabes de la señora Dodds?

—Hablas en sueños.

—Casi la llamas algo. ¿Una Furia? Son las torturadoras de Hades, ¿no?

Percy y su horrible manía de nombrarlo todo. -Se quejó Charles.

Malcolm miró nervioso al suelo, como si temiese que se abriera y le tragara.

—No deberías llamarlas por su nombre, ni siquiera aquí. Cuando tenemos que mencionarlas las llamamos «las Benévolas».

—Oye, ¿hay algo que podamos decir sin que se ponga a tronar?

Algunos soltaron risitas.

—Sonaba llorica, incluso a mis oídos, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba—. ¿Y por qué tengo que meterme en la cabaña once? ¿Por qué están todos tan apiñados? Está lleno de literas vacías en los otros sitios.

-Ójala fuera tan fácil… -Suspiró Ethan.

—Señalé las primeras cabañas, y Malcolm palideció.

—No se elige la cabaña, Percy. Depende de quiénes son tus padres. O… tu progenitor.

—Se me quedó mirando, esperando que lo pillara.

-No va a tener ni idea. -Rió Clarisse.

—Mi madre es Sally Jackson —respondí—. Trabaja en la tienda de caramelos de la estación Grand Central. Bueno, trabajaba.

—Siento lo de tu madre, Percy, pero no me refería a eso. Estoy hablando de tu otro progenitor. Tu padre.

—Está muerto. No lo conocí.

Malcolm suspiró. Sin duda ya había tenido antes esta conversación con otros chicos.

-Conmigo. -Comentó Michael.

—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo conoces?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Entonces cómo puedes decir…?

—Porque te conozco a ti. Y no estarías aquí si no fueras uno de los nuestros.

—No conoces nada de mí.

-Es tan lento… -Se quejó Clarisse.

Michael la miró mal.

—¿No?

—Levantó una ceja—. Seguro que no has parado de ir de escuela en escuela. Seguro que te echaron de la mayoría.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te diagnosticaron dislexia, quizá también THDA.

Intenté tragarme la vergüenza.

—¿Y eso qué importa ahora?

—Todo junto es casi una señal clara. Las letras flotan en la página cuando las lees, ¿verdad? Eso es porque tu mente está preparada para el griego antiguo. Y el THDA (eres impulsivo, no puedes estarte quieto en clase), eso son tus reflejos para la batalla. En una lucha real te mantendrían vivo. Y en cuanto a los problemas de atención, se debe a que ves demasiado, Percy, no demasiado poco. Tus sentidos son más agudos que los de un mortal corriente. Por supuesto, los médicos quieren medicarte. La mayoría son monstruos. No quieren que los veas por lo que son.

Los semidioses se estremecieron.

-Tener dislexia es horrible. -Se quejó Silena.

—Hablas como… como si hubieras pasado por la misma experiencia.

—La mayoría de los chicos que están aquí lo han hecho. Si no fueras como nosotros no habrías sobrevivido al Minotauro, mucho menos a la ambrosía y el néctar.

—¿Ambrosía y néctar?

—La comida y la bebida que te dimos para que te recuperaras. Eso habría matado a un chico normal. Le habría convertido la sangre en fuego y los huesos en arena, y ahora estarías muerto.

Clarisse rió.

-Loca. -Susurró Michael.

-Le podríamos dar eso al padrastro de Percy. -Comentó Ares.

-Por una vez, has dicho algo con sentido. -Comentó Poseidón.

Todos rieron como desquiciados.

-La risa malvada de Clarisse es como la de Belatrix Lestrange. -Se estremeció Ethan.

-Soy mucho peor que ella.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó Hermes.

-Un personaje de Harry Potter.

-Tengo ganas de saber quién es ese. -Se quejó Hermes.

Thalia decidió seguir leyendo.

Asúmelo. Eres un mestizo.

Un mestizo. Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Entonces una voz hosca exclamó:

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Un novato!

Clarisse gruñó.

Me volví. La chica corpulenta de la cabaña 5 avanzaba hacia nosotros con paso lento y decidido. Tres chicas la seguían, grandes, feas y con aspecto de malas como ella, todas vestidas con chaquetas de camuflaje.

—Clarisse —suspiró Malcolm—. ¿Por qué no te largas a pulir la lanza o algo así?

—Fijo, señorito Principito —repuso la chicarrona—. Para atravesarte con ella el viernes por la noche.

Luke fulminó a la hija de Ares con la mirada.

—Erre es korakas! —replicó Malcolm, y de algún modo entendí que en griego significaba «¡Anda a dar de comer a los cuervos!», aunque me dio la impresión de que era una maldición peor de lo que parecía.

-Esa boca. -Se quejó Hestia.

Nadie quiso decirle que hablaba con un libro.

—Os vamos a pulverizar —respondió Clarisse, pero le tembló un párpado. Quizá no estaba segura de poder cumplir su amenaza. Se volvió hacia mí—. ¿Quién es este alfeñique?

-¡Claro que estaba segura!

-¡Percy no es un alfeñique!

-¿Yew te gusta Prissy?

-¡Cierra la boca! -Defendió Lee a su hermano.

Blake gruñó.

-¿Prissy? -Inquirió Luke.

-Así es cómo Clarisse llama a Percy. -Contestó Ethan.

—Percy Jackson —dijo Malcolm—. Ésta es Clarisse, hija de Ares.

Parpadeé.

—¿El dios de la guerra?

-Por supuesto. -Comentó el dios.

Clarisse replicó con desdén:

—¿Algún problema?

—No —contesté—. Eso explica el mal olor.

Ares gruñó.

-A veces me pregunto si Percy tiene instinto de supervivencia. -Comentó Lee.

-Lo tiene estropeado. -Expresó Charles.

Clarisse gruñó.

—Tenemos una ceremonia de iniciación para los novatos, Prissy.

-Percy. -Dijo Michael.

Clarisse bufó.

—Percy.

—Lo que sea. Ven, que te la enseño.

—Clarisse… —la advirtió Malcolm.

—Quítate de en medio, listillo.

-No sabía que ese mote se lo hubiera puesto Clarisse. -Comentó Thalia.

La hija de Ares sonrió con suficiencia.

Malcolm parecía muy firme, pero vaya si se quitó de en medio, y yo tampoco quería su ayuda. Era el chico nuevo. Tenía que ganarme una reputación.

-Este Percy… -Se quejó Poseidón.

Le entregué a Malcolm mi cuerno de minotauro y me preparé para pelear, pero antes de darme cuenta Clarisse me había agarrado por el cuello y me arrastraba hacia el edificio color ceniza que supe de inmediato que era el lavabo.

Yo lanzaba puñetazos y patadas. Me había peleado muchas veces antes, pero aquella Clarisse tenía manos de hierro. Me arrastró hasta el baño de las chicas. Había una fila de váteres a un lado y otra de duchas al otro. Olía como cualquier lavabo público, y yo pensé —todo lo que podía pensar mientras Clarisse me tiraba del pelo— que si aquel sitio era de los dioses, ya podrían procurarse unos servicios con más clase.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

Algunos dioses fruncieron el ceño.

Las amigas de Clarisse reían a todo pulmón, mientras yo intentaba encontrar la fuerza con que había derrotado al Minotauro, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Son mis hermanas. No mis amigas.

—Sí, hombre, seguro que es material de los Tres Grandes —dijo, empujándome hacia un váter—. Seguro que el Minotauro se murió de la risa al ver la pinta de este bobo.

Una flecha se clavó en la mano de la semidiosa que al estar desprevenida, no pudo esquivarla.

-¡Michael! -Se escandalizó Lee.

El chico no dio señales de arrepentimiento.

El consejero de la cabaña siete se acercó, y curó la herida de la hija de Ares, que le estaba lanzando dagas por los ojos a Michael.

Lee se llevó la flecha y se la devolvió a su hermano.

-La próxima vez apunta a un sitio más doloroso. -Susurró el rubio.

Michael sonrió.

-¡Esto no va a quedar así!

-Lo que tú digas Clarisse.

Ares fulminaba al hijo de Apolo con la mirada.

El dios del sol se dio cuenta, y le miró mal.

Blake les gruñó a Clarisse y a su padre.

Thalia siguió con el capítulo.

Sus amigas no paraban de reír.

Malcolm estaba en una esquina, tapándose la cara pero mirando entre los dedos.

Clarisse me puso de rodillas y empezó a empujarme la cabeza hacia la taza. Apestaba a tuberías oxidadas y a… bueno, a lo que se echa en los váteres. Luché por mantener la cabeza erguida. Viendo aquella agua asquerosa pensé: «No meteré la cabeza ahí ni de broma.»

Poseidón comenzó a sonreír.

Y entonces ocurrió algo. Sentí un tirón en la boca del estómago. Oí las tuberías rugir y estremecerse.

Clarisse me soltó el pelo. Un chorro de agua salió disparado del váter y describió un arco perfecto por encima de mi cabeza. Yo caí de espaldas al suelo sin dejar de oír los chillidos de Clarisse.

Todos reían menos Clarisse y Ares.

Me volví justo cuando el agua salió de nuevo de la taza, le dio a Clarisse directo en la cara y con tanta fuerza que la tumbó de culo. El chorro de agua la acosaba como si fuera una manguera antiincendios, empujándola hacia una cabina de ducha.

-Esto es genial. -Rió Poseidón.

Ella se resistía dando manotazos y chillando, y sus amigas empezaron a acercarse. Pero entonces los otros váteres explotaron también y seis chorros más de agua las hicieron retroceder de golpe. Las duchas también entraron en funcionamiento, y juntas, todas las salidas de agua arrinconaron a las chicas hasta sacarlas del baño, arrastrándolas como desperdicios que se retiran con una manguera.

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, sentí aflojar el tirón del estómago y el agua terminó tan pronto como había empezado.

Los semidioses reían tanto, que les dolía el estómago.

El lavabo entero estaba inundado. Malcolm tampoco se había librado. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, pero no había sido expulsado por la puerta. Se encontraba exactamente en el mismo lugar, mirándome conmocionado.

-¡Chúpate esa la Rue!

-¡Cierra la boca Yew!

Miré alrededor y reparé en que estaba sentado en el único sitio seco de la estancia. Había un círculo de suelo seco en torno a mí, y no tenía ni una gota de agua sobre la ropa. Nada.

Me puse en pie, con las piernas temblando.

—¿Cómo has…?—preguntó Malcolm.

—No lo sé.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! -Gritó Poseidón aún riéndose.

La hija de Ares le fulminó con la mirada pero él siguió riéndose.

Salimos fuera. Clarisse y sus amigas estaban tendidas en el barro, y un puñado de campistas se había reunido alrededor para mirarlas estupefactos. Clarisse tenía el pelo aplastado en la cara. Su chaqueta de camuflaje estaba empapada y ella olía a alcantarilla. Me dedicó una mirada de odio absoluto.

-Estúpido Jackson…

—Estás muerto, chico nuevo. Totalmente muerto.

Otra flecha se le clavó a la semidiosa en la zapatilla.

-¡Yew!

-No he sido yo.

Lee sonreía con inocencia.

Clarisse le tiró la flecha con rabia. Lee la cogió y la guardó en su carcaj.

Debería haberlo dejado estar, pero repliqué:

—¿Tienes ganas de volver a hacer gárgaras con agua del váter, Clarisse? Cierra el pico.

Los semidioses rieron de nuevo.

-Me duele la tripa. -Se quejó Luke.

Sus amigas tuvieron que contenerla. Luego la arrastraron hacia la cabaña 5, mientras los otros campistas se apartaban para no recibir una patada de sus pies voladores.

-Cuánta agresividad. -Rió Poseidón.

Ares gruñó.

Malcolm me miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando que te quiero en mi equipo para capturar la bandera.

-Yo también le querría. -Comentó Luke.

-ya ha acabado el capítulo. ¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo tengo una duda. ¿Cómo podemos leer si tenemos dislexia? -Interrogó Castor.

-Porque he hecho que no os cueste leerlo. -Sonrió Apolo.

-Me sorprende que se te haya ocurrido eso. -Dijo Atenea.

-Y a mí me sorprende que no se te haya ocurrido a ti. -Replicó Hermes.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Dijo Poseidón.

Chasqueó los dedos y el libro apareció en su mano.

Esperó un rato, pero al ver que ninguna luz aparecía, comenzó a leer.

-Capít…

Una luz dorada bañó la sala.

-¿En serio? -preguntó el dios.

Una risita se escuchó por todo el salón.

las moiras se estaban riendo.

-¿Quién será esta vez? -Se preguntó Thalia.

Todos esperaron espectantes a que la luz se desvaneciera para saber quién había aparecido.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme.

Nota: Gracias por los comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.

Disfrutad del capi.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, podía verse a un chico alto, delgado, con una gorra azul, una camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo, vaqueros y deportivas negras.

-¿Có cómo es que estáis aquí?

-Yo también me alegro de verte Grover. -Soltó Michael.

-¿Pero vosotros no estáis…?

-¿Muertos en el futuro? Quizá. -Dijo Castor.

-¿Puedes presentarte?

-Por supuesto lady Hestia. Me llamo Grover Underwood. Sátiro del campamento mestizo y Señor de lo salvaje.

-¿Cómo puede ser? -Se escandalizó Hermes.

Él murió señor. -Dijo Grover consternado.

Los dioses amantes de la naturaleza se entristecieron y agacharon la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué hago aquí mis dioses?

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y un rato más tarde, supo lo que había sucedido.

El sátiro se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Luke.

Poseidón carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

Capítulo 7. Mi cena se desvanece en humo.

-Su primer sacrificio. -Comentó Ethan.

La historia del incidente en el lavabo se extendió de inmediato.

Clarisse gruñó disgustada.

-Ese Prissy… -Dijo entre dientes.

Dondequiera que iba, los campistas me señalaban y murmuraban algo sobre el episodio. O puede que sólo miraran a Malcolm, que seguía bastante empapado.

-Pobre. -Rió Thalia.

Me enseñó unos cuantos sitios más: el taller de metal (donde los chicos forjaban sus propias espadas).

Hefesto y su hijo sonrieron.

El taller de artes y oficios (donde los sátiros pulían una estatua de mármol gigante de un hombre cabra).

Grover frunció el ceño mientras los semidioses reían divertidos.

El rocódromo, que en realidad consistía en dos muros enfrentados que se sacudían violentamente, arrojaban piedras, despedían lava y chocaban uno contra otro si no llegabas arriba con la suficiente celeridad.

Todos sonrieron pero no más que Clarisse que parecía una lunática.

Por último, regresamos al lago de las canoas, donde un sendero conducía de vuelta a las cabañas.

Poseidón sonreía mientras leía ese párrafo.

—Tengo que entrenar —dijo Malcolm sin más—. La cena es a las siete y media. Sólo tienes que seguir desde tu cabaña hasta el comedor.

-Tengo hambre. -Susurró Luke.

Blake ladró y meneó la cola de acuerdo con él.

Hermes chasqueó los dedos y un bocadillo y un refresco aparecieron delante de cada semidiós, Quirón y Grover.

Todos se lo agradecieron y se pusieron a comer.

Blake miraba a Poseidón con mirada de cachorrito perdido.

El dios como estaba mirando el libro no se enteró.

El golden le dio con una de sus patitas y lloriqueó.

Poseidón le miró.

-¿Tú también quieres comer?

Chasqueó los dedos y un gran filete apareció en un cuenco hecho con conchas marinas.

-No debería comer eso. No es bueno para él.

-Pero Lee mira su carita.

Blake miraba al hijo de Apolo con ojos tristes.

-Pero se va a poner gordo. -Protestó el chico.

Ante la mirada del cachorro, Lee consintió que se comiera el filete.

El perrito se acercó, le lamió la cara y se llevó su cuenco al lado de Luke.

-Qué fino es para comer. -Rió el hijo de Hermes.

Blake cogía con delicadeza los trozos de carne y los masticaba varias veces antes de tragarlos.

Cuanto más le miraban, con más elegancia comía.

-Tan vanidoso como Apolo. -Rió Hefesto.

-Por eso es de mi hijo.

-Se lo he regalado yo. -Se jactó Poseidón.

Blake miró a los semidioses y ladró varias veces.

Grover comenzó a reirse.

-Dice que si seguís mirándole comer y dejáis vuestra comida de lado, cuando os hayáis querido dar cuenta, habrá desaparecido.

Todos siguieron comiendo sus bocadillos. Sabían que Blake hablaba (ladraba) en serio.

Un rato más tarde, Poseidón continuó leyendo.

—Malcolm, siento lo ocurrido en el lavabo.

—No importa.

—No ha sido culpa mía.

-Si claro. -Bufó Ethan.

-Ha sido culpa de Blake. -Comentó Silena.

El perro fulminó a la chica con la mirada y gruñó.

-Dice que eso ha sido ofensivo. -Tradujo Grover.

La hija de Afrodita se sonrojó avergonzada.

Me miró con aire escéptico, y reparé en que sí había sido culpa mía. Había provocado que el agua saliera disparada desde todos los grifos. No entendía cómo, pero los baños me habían respondido. Las tuberías y yo nos habíamos convertido en uno.

-Eso ha sonado tan profundo… -Rió Luke.

-Se ha ehcho uno con las tuberías. -Dijo Apolo enjugándose una lágrima falsa.

-Es tan poético… -Suspiró Michael.

—Tienes que hablar con el Oráculo —dijo Malcolm.

—¿Con quién?

—No con quién, sino con qué. El Oráculo. Se lo pediré a Quirón.

Luke se estremeció acordándose de su madre.

Hermes se dio cuenta, quiso acercarse pero la mirada de odio que le echó su hijo le advirtió que no sería buena idea.

Miré el fondo del lago, deseando que alguien me diera una respuesta directa por una vez.

No esperaba que nadie me devolviera la mirada desde el fondo, así que me quedé de una pieza cuando noté que había dos adolescentes sentadas con las piernas cruzadas en la base del embarcadero, a unos seis metros de profundidad. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros y camisetas verde brillante, y la melena castaña les flotaba suelta por los hombros mientras los pececillos las atravesaban en todas direcciones.

Poseidón leía encantado esa parte.

Sonrieron y me saludaron como si fuera un amigo que no veían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Ellas saben que es hijo mío.

-Deja de autointerrumpirte.

-Deja de quejarte pesada.

Atenea frunció el ceño disgustada.

Atónito, les devolví el saludo.

—No las animes —me avisó Malcolm—. Las náyades son terribles como novias.

-¿Lo sabe por experiencia propia? -Interrogó Apolo.

-Puede ser. -Evadió Luke.

-O puede que no. -Secundó Thalia.

—¿Náyades? —repetí, y sentí que aquello me superaba—. Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Quiero volver a casa ahora.

-Ya estás en casa. -Dijo Charles.

Malcolm puso ceño.

—¿Es que no lo pillas, Percy? Ya estás en casa.

El hijo de Hefesto sonrió ante la similitud de palabras.

-Ése es el único lugar seguro para los semidioses. -Comentó Apolo.

-(En todo caso, para los griegos) -Pensó.

—Éste es el único lugar seguro en la tierra para los chicos como nosotros.

—¿Te refieres a chicos con problemas mentales?

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Ethan.

-Bueno… Algunos sí están un poco… -Rió Quirón.

Muchos bufaron.

—Me refiero a no humanos. O por lo menos no del todo humanos. Medio humanos.

—¿Medio humanos y medio qué?

-¿En serio ha preguntado eso? -Se sorprendió Silena.

-Sesos de alga. -Suspiró Thalia.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

No quería admitirlo, pero me temo que sí lo sabía. Sentí un leve temblor en las extremidades, una sensación que a veces tenía cuando mamá hablaba de mi padre.

-Semidioses. -Susurró Bianca aún asimilando todo.

—Dios —contesté—. Medio dios.

Malcolm asintió.

—Tu padre no está muerto, Percy. Es uno de los Olímpicos.

—Eso es… un disparate.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca. -Se quejó Poseidón.

Atenea rió por lo bajo.

un chorro de agua helada empapó a la diosa por completo.

-llevo avisándote todo el rato. Y ya me he cansado.

-¡Cómo te atreves!

Una bandada de lechuzas se acercaron al dios. Éste las esquivó.

Las aves muy enfadadas, se lanzaron a por otro objetivo.

Blake estaba tumbado mirando a Hades con curiosidad, cuando sintió cómo algo aterrizaba sobre él.

Gruñó y trató de morder a las lechuzas, pero éstas se alejaron y después se acercaron a picotearle.

El perro trató de huir pero no podía moverse.

Se encogió de miedo y comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

Atenea estaba sonriendo satisfecha. Ese perro que había traído su tío para su nuevo juguetito…

Lee miraba muy pálido como esos pajarracos destrozaban a su perro.

Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en las disputas entre dioses pero él era su cachorro y no podía permitir aquello.

Poseidón las empapó con olas de agua casi congelada pero no daba resultado.

Apolo sabía que faltaba poco para que el perro muriera. Ya estaba inconsciente.

Lee muy cabreado se levantó y lanzó flechas a las veinte lechuzas que cayeron al suelo.

No estaban muertas, pero Lee no permitiría que se movieran.

Atenea movió la mano y las lechuzas desaparecieron.

Lee corrió hasta donde estaba su perro. Le pasó las manos por su cuerpecito y le sanó.

Quedó agotado pero no le importó.

Blake se despertó y lamió la cara de su amo agradecido.

Unos minutos después, Poseidón siguió leyendo mientras Atenea intentaba secarse sin éxito porque el dios no se lo permitía.

Ella trató de cambiarse de ropa, pero volvía a estar empapada.

—¿Lo es? ¿Qué es lo más habitual en las antiguas historias de los dioses? Iban por ahí enamorándose de humanos y teniendo hijos con ellos, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que han cambiado de costumbres en los últimos milenios?

-¿para qué cambiar si es placentero? -Preguntó Zeus.

Hera le fulminó con la mirada.

-Porque algunos, tenéis esposas.

Los dioses se encogieron de hombros.

-¿A ti te da igual? -Interrogó Hera a Perséfone.

La diosa negó.

-Ellas son mortales pero yo no.

-¿Y qué opinaría Anfítrite si se enterara de que tienes un nuevo juguetito? -Interrogó Hera mirando a Lee despectivamente.

-¡Yo no soy el juguetito de nadie!

-Por supuesto que no. -Rió Atenea.

-No me interesa lo que pueda decir Anfítrite. Ella tiene sus aventuras y yo las mías.

-Dudo que ella piense igual que tú.

-No te metas donde no te llaman. -Espetó Poseidón.

-Lee miraba entristecido al suelo.

Hera tenía razón. Él era un entretenimiento para el dios. Y cuando él se cansara, Lee terminaría con el corazón roto como la mayoría de los mortales que tenían relación con los dioses.

Apolo frunció el ceño mirando a su tío.

-Él no es… -Comenzó a decir el dios del mar.

-Deja a Lee tranquilo. Ya sabemos cómo acaban estas cosas. Él se irá a su tiempo y tú terminarás olvidándole. Él mientras, se deprimirá.

-¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que ppueda sentir un mortal? -Cuestionó Atenea.

-Desde que ése mortal es mi hijo y no quiero que le pase nada.

-No voy a hacerle daño. -Intervino el dios del mar.

-No intencionalmente. -Dijo Luke recordando a su madre.

-Que él decida lo que quiere. -Dijo Poseidón.

-No… no lo se.

El creador de los caballos suspiró y siguió leyendo.

—Pero eso no son más que…

—Iba a decir mitos otra vez, pero recordé la advertencia de Quirón: al cabo de dos mil años yo también podría ser considerado un mito—. Pero si todos los chicos que hay aquí son medio dioses…

-Semidioses. -Dijo Thalia.

—Semidioses —apostilló Malcolm—. Ése es el término oficial. O mestizos, en lenguaje coloquial.

—Entonces ¿quién es tu padre?

-Tema tabú. -Intervino Luke.

Aferró con fuerza la barandilla. Tuve la impresión de haber tocado un tema delicado.

-Muy delicado. -Apostilló Thalia frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi padre es profesor en West Point —me dijo—. No lo veo desde que era muy pequeño. Da clases de Historia de Norteamérica.

Luke apretó los dientes acordándose del pequeño de siete años asustado en aquel callejón.

—Entonces es humano.

—Pues claro. ¿Acaso crees que sólo los dioses masculinos pueden encontrar atractivos a los humanos?

¡Qué sexista eres!

Artemisa frunció el ceño en dirección al libro.

—¿Quién es tu madre, pues?

—Cabaña seis.

Atenea sonrió intentando secarse aún.

—¿Qué es?

Malcolm se irguió.

—Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la batalla.

la mencionada sonrió con suficiencia.

-No sonrías mucho sobrinita porque aún no has sabido cómo poder secarte. -Rió Hades.

-No puedo gracias a los estúpidos poderes del barba berberecho.

-Hey. Esa es nueva. -Rió Poseidón.

-Pero si puede ser creativa. -Rió Hermes.

«Vale —pensé—. ¿Por qué no?» Y formulé la pregunta que más me interesaba:

—¿Y mi padre?

-Poseidón. -Dijo Ethan.

-Estás respondiéndole a un libro. -Comentó Castor.

El hijo de Némesis se ruborizó.

—Por determinar —repuso Malcolm—, como te he dicho antes. Nadie lo sabe.

—Excepto mi madre. Ella lo sabía.

—Puede que no, Percy. Los dioses no siempre revelan sus identidades.

-Sally lo sabía. -Comentó Thalia.

—Mi padre lo habría hecho. La quería.

Hera rió entre dientes.

-A todos los mortales con los que he tenido una relación, los he amado. -Dijo Poseidón.

-¿Cómo puedes amar a más de una persona? -Preguntó Silena.

-Somos dioses. -Explicó Apolo.

-Y sufro cada vez que se marchan a los dominios de mi hermano.

-¿Y por qué si sufres, no dejas de tener amores mortales? -Interrogó la hija de Afrodita.

-No me lo he planteado nunca.

-No amáis a los mortales. Los utilizáis como queréis y después les dejáis hundirse en la miseria. -Rió Hera.

-¡Cállate! -Gritó Zeus. -¡No hables de lo que desconoces!

La diosa iba a intervenir de nuevo, pero Zeus se lo impidió.

-¡Cierra la boca te he dicho! -Espetó el dios de los cielos.

Malcolm respondió con mucho tacto; no quería desilusionarme.

—Puede que tengas razón. Puede que envíe una señal. Es la única manera de saberlo seguro: tu padre tiene que enviarte una señal reclamándote como hijo. A veces ocurre.

-Tienen suerte los que son reclamados. -Suspiró Ethan.

-En el futuro hay cabañas para los hijos de dioses menores. Incluso para los hijos de Hades. -Dijo Grover.

Todos se sorprendieron por la noticia.

-¿Có… cómo puede ser eso? -Se emocionó Ethan.

-Saldrá en los libros. -Comentó Thalia con una sonrisa.

Ethan sollozó abrazándose a Luke.

-Y ahora hay una norma que obliga a los dioses a que reconozcan a sus hijos. -Siguió el sátiro.

Todos se alegraron muchísimo.

Algunos dioses no estaban muy contentos de tener esas normas, pero no dijeron nada.

—¿Quieres decir que a veces no?

Los dioses se avergonzaron por no reclamar a sus hijos.

Malcolm recorrió la barandilla con la mano.

—Los dioses están ocupados. Tienen un montón de hijos y no siempre… Bueno, a veces no les importamos, Percy. Nos ignoran.

Algunos semidioses pusieron caras de dolor.

Las divinidades tragaron saliva consternadas.

Pensé en algunos chicos que había visto en la cabaña de Hermes, adolescentes que parecían enfurruñados y deprimidos, como a la espera de una llamada que jamás llegaría.

-Los dioses nos enjendran y después se olvidan de nosotros. A ellos no les importamos, pero no son conscientes de el daño que nos hace eso. -Comentó Luke.

-Algunos tenemos madres o padres mortales que nos rechazan por lo que somos y los problemas que conlleva ser nosotros y llegamos al campamento a la espera de que sea mejor pero… Muchas veces no nos reclaman y es doloroso. -Intervino Michael.

-Si necesitan algo de nosotros o si hacemos algo heróico que haya merecido la pena, hacen saber que somos hijos suyos. Pero si no… seguimos esperando a que se acuerden de que existimos. -Finalizó Ethan.

-Como si a alguien les importaran vuestras vidas. -Bufó Hera. -Sólo servís para hacer lo que nosotros os digamos y ya está.

-¡Si no te callas, te juro por el estigio que voy a darle permiso a Cervero para que te use de juguete!

La diosa del matrimonio resopló.

-¡Eres una maldita insensible! -Chilló Hefesto.

Poseidón decidió continuar leyendo.

Había conocido chicos así en la academia Yancy, enviados a internados por padres ricos que no tenían tiempo para ellos. Pero los dioses deberían comportarse mejor, ¿no?

-Ojalá. -Murmuró Thalia.

—Así que estoy atrapado aquí, ¿verdad? —dije—. ¿Para el resto de mi vida?

-Probablemente. -Comentó Charles.

—Depende. Algunos campistas se quedan sólo durante el verano. Si eres hijo de Afrodita o Deméter, probablemente no seas una fuerza realmente poderosa.

Las diosas mencionadas fruncieron el ceño ofendidas.

Los monstruos podrían ignorarte, y en ese caso te las arreglarías con unos meses de entrenamiento estival y vivirías en el mundo mortal el resto del año. Pero para algunos de nosotros es demasiado peligroso marcharse. Somos anuales. En el mundo mortal atraemos monstruos; nos presienten, se acercan para desafiarnos. En la mayoría de los casos nos ignoran hasta que somos lo bastante mayores para crear problemas, ya sabes, a partir de los diez u once años. Pero después de esa edad, la mayoría de los semidioses vienen aquí si no quieren acabar muertos.

-Y no todos lo logran. -Musitó Luke.

Algunos consiguen sobrevivir en el mundo exterior y se convierten en famosos. Créeme, si te dijera sus nombres los reconocerías. Algunos ni siquiera saben que son semidioses. Pero, en fin, son muy pocos.

-Tienen suerte. -Comentó Ethan.

—¿Así que los monstruos no pueden entrar aquí?

Malcolm meneó la cabeza.

-SE supone que no. -Intervino Hefesto.

—No a menos que se los utilice intencionadamente para surtir los bosques o sean invocados por alguien de dentro.

-¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo? -Se quejó Michael.

-Para luchar. -Dijo Clarisse como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Por qué querría nadie invocar a un monstruo?

Michael se sonrojó ante la similitud con lo que decía Percy.

—Para combates de entrenamiento. Para hacer chistes prácticos.

—¿Chistes prácticos?

—Lo importante es que los límites están sellados para mantener fuera a los mortales y los monstruos.

-Pueden entrar si alguien les da autorización. -Comentó Lee.

Desde fuera, los mortales miran el valle y no ven nada raro, sólo una granja de fresas.

Castor sonrió ante la mención de las fresas.

—¿Así que tú eres anual?

Malcolm asintió. Por el cuello de la camiseta se sacó un collar de cuero con cinco cuentas de arcilla de distintos colores. Era igual que el de Luke, pero el de él también llevaba un grueso anillo de oro, como un sello.

-El anillo de su padre. -Explicó Thalia.

—Estoy aquí desde que tenía siete años —dijo—. Cada agosto, el último día de la sesión estival, te otorgan una cuenta por sobrevivir un año más. Llevo más tiempo aquí que la mayoría de los consejeros, y ellos están todos en la universidad.

-¿Así que universitario? -Le preguntó Apolo a Lee.

-Estoy en mi tercer año de medicina.

Su padre sonrió orgulloso.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto?

Hizo girar el anillo de su collar.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Thalia y Luke fruncieron el ceño recordando.

—Ya.

—Guardé un incómodo silencio—. Bueno, y… ¿podría marcharme de aquí si quisiera?

-Si desea una muerte segura… -Musitó Castor.

Poseidón frunció el ceño ante los pensamientos de su hijo.

Prefería que se quedase a salvo en el campamento.

—Sería un suicidio, pero podrías, con el permiso del señor D o de Quirón. Por supuesto, no dan ningún permiso hasta el final del verano a menos que…

-A no ser que te den una misión… -Comentó Ethan.

—¿A menos qué?

—Que te asignen una misión. Pero eso casi nunca ocurre. La última vez…

—Dejó la frase a medias; su tono sugería que la última vez no había ido bien.

-No fue bien. -Comentó Luke tocándose la cicatriz de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?

Luke le frunció el ceño a su padre.

Hermes suspiró.

Debía averiguar por qué su hijo le odiaba.

—En la enfermería —dije—, cuando me dabas aquella cosa…

—Ambrosía.

—Sí. Me preguntaste algo del solsticio de verano.

-Yo quiero saberlo también. -Comentó Zeus.

-Me extraña que estés prestando atención. -Comentó Hades.

-Me gustaría saber quien ha robado mi rayo.

Los hombros de Malcolm se tensaron.

—¿Así que sabes algo?

—Bueno… no. En mi antigua escuela oí hablar a Grover y Quirón acerca de ello. Grover mencionó el solsticio de verano. Dijo algo como que no nos quedaba demasiado tiempo para la fecha límite. ¿A qué se refería?

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo. -Refunfuñó el rey del Olimpo.

—Ojalá lo supiera. Quirón y los sátiros lo saben, pero no tienen intención de contármelo. Algo va mal en el Olimpo, algo importante. La última vez que estuve allí todo parecía tan normal…

Todos miraron a Luke.

—¿Has estado en el Olimpo?

—Algunos de los anuales (Luke, Clarisse, yo y otros) hicimos una excursión durante el solsticio de invierno. Es entonces cuando los dioses celebran su gran consejo anual.

Clarisse frunció el ceño al hijo de Hermes.

—Pero… ¿cómo llegaste hasta allí?

—En el ferrocarril de Long Island, claro. Bajas en la estación Penn. Edificio Empire State, ascensor especial hasta el piso seiscientos.

-Es algo que debería saber. -Dijo Michael sarcástico.

-Obviamente. -Secundó su hermano.

—Me miró como si estuviera seguro de que eso ya tenía que saberlo—. Eres de Nueva York, ¿no?

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? -Refunfuñó Michael.

Lee le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Sí, desde luego.

—Lo era, pero por lo que sabía sólo había ciento dos pisos en el Empire State. Decidí no mencionarlo.

—Justo después de la visita —prosiguió Malcolm—, el tiempo comenzó a cambiar, como si hubiera estallado una trifulca entre los dioses. Desde entonces, he escuchado a escondidas a los sátiros un par de veces.

-Qué grosero. -Se burló Hermes.

La diosa de la sabiduría tenía cara de haber chupado un limón.

-Un hijo de Atenea escuchando a escondidas. Pero qué vergüenza. -Se escandalizó Apolo.

-¡Cierra la boca poeta de mala calidad!

-Nea. Eso duele.

-¡No me llames Nea!

Apolo le sacó el dedo corazón.

Lee y Michael reían por lo bajo.

Blake se acurrucó más en los brazos del capitán de la cabaña siete.

—Lo máximo que he llegado a colegir es que han robado algo importante. Y si no lo devuelven antes del solsticio de verano, se va a liar.

-¡Claro que se va a liar! ¡Nadie tiene permitido tocar a Ray escepto yo!

-Si tan importante es para ti… ¡Haberte casado con él!

-¡Lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido!

-¿En serio llamas así a tu rayo maestro? -Rió Poseidón.

-¡Significa rayo en griego!

-Absurdo. -Rió el dios del mar.

-¿Quieres pasar una temporada como mortal?

-No puedes hacer eso hermanito.

-¡Cállate! -Espetó Hera.

-Es una buena mujer. Dijo madre. No te dará problemas. Siguió insistiendo. Será una buena compañera. Comentó mamá Rea. ¡Y es mentira! -Gritó Zeus. -¡Es una amargada!

Los dioses miraban al dios de las tormentas como si se hubiera vuelto definitivamente loco.

-¡No te amo! ¡Entérate!

-Esto es nuevo. -Dijo Apolo.

-Pues te toca aguantarte. -Comentó la diosa.

-Pues no te quejes si te soy infiel. -Apostilló Zeus.

Poseidón se aburrió y siguió leyendo.

—Cuando llegaste, esperaba… Quiero decir… Atenea se lleva bien con todo el mundo, menos con Ares. Bueno, claro, y está la rivalidad con Poseidón. Pero, aparte de eso, creí que podríamos trabajar juntos. Pensaba que sabrías algo.

La diosa miró mal al dios del mar.

Negué con la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudarle, pero me sentía demasiado hambriento, cansado y sobrecargado mentalmente para seguir haciendo preguntas.

-Es normal. -Comentó Hestia.

—Tengo que conseguir una misión —murmuró Malcolm para sí—. Ya no soy un niño. Si sólo me contaran el problema…

-Es un pelín prepotente ¿No? -Interrogó Hermes.

-Ha cambiado. -Comentó Thalia.

-¿No tenía que entrenar? -Preguntó Castor.

-Se lo habrá saltado. -Contestó Grover.

Olí humo de barbacoa que llegaba de alguna parte cercana. Malcolm debió de escuchar los rugidos de mi estómago, pues me dijo que me adelantara, él me alcanzaría después. Le dejé en el embarcadero, recorriendo la barandilla con un dedo como si trazara un plan de batalla.

-Seguro que es eso lo que estaba haciendo. -Comentó Charles.

-Típico de Malcolm. -Secundó Luke.

De vuelta en la cabaña 11, todo el mundo estaba hablando y alborotaba mientras esperaban la cena. Por primera vez, advertí que muchos campistas tenían rasgos similares: narices afiladas, cejas arqueadas, sonrisas maliciosas. Eran la clase de chicos que los profesores señalarían como problemáticos.

Hermes sonrió orgulloso ante la descripción.

Afortunadamente, nadie me prestó demasiada atención mientras me dirigía a mi sitio en el suelo y dejaba allí mi cuerno de minotauro.

El consejero, Luke, se me acercó. También tenía el parecido familiar de Hermes, aunque deslucido por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha, pero su sonrisa estaba intacta.

-Tan sexi… -Dijo Apolo. Esa cicatriz le da… No sé. Me gusta.

El dios repasó a Luke de arriba a abajo con descaro.

Artemisa iba a lanzarle una flecha pero decidió contenerse. No quería ser ella la aguafiestas siempre.

Luke estaba poniéndose nervioso. Apolo le estaba mirando como si quisiera comérselo.

-Deja al chico tranquilo. -Intervino Hermes.

-No seas así hermanito. -Se quejó Apolo.

-Yo he dejado a tu hijo en paz. Haz tú lo mismo.

Apolo gruñó pero dejó de devorar a Castellan con la mirada.

-Sigo pensando que es sexi.

Hermes le fulminó con la mirada.

-Vale ya me callo.

Poseidón esperó un rato más y al ver que nadie más hablaba, siguió con el capítulo.

—Te he encontrado un saco de dormir —dijo—. Y toma, te he robado algunas toallas del almacén del campamento.

El dios de los ladrones levantó el pulgar.

Quirón frunció el ceño.

No se podía saber si bromeaba o no a propósito del robo.

-No bromeo con esas cosas. -Se ofendió Luke.

—Gracias —contesté.

—De nada.

—Se sentó a mi lado y se recostó contra la pared—. ¿Ha sido duro tu primer día?

—No pertenezco a este lugar. Ni siquiera creo en los dioses.

Algunos se sintieron ofendidos.

—Ya —contestó—. Así empezamos todos. Y luego, cuando empiezas a creer en ellos, tampoco es más fácil.

Su amargura me sorprendió, porque Luke parecía un tipo que se tomaba las cosas con filosofía. Parecía capaz de controlar cualquier situación.

El hijo de Hermes se sonrojó ante la atención.

—¿Así que tu padre es Hermes? —le pregunté.

Se sacó una navaja automática del bolsillo y por un instante pensé que iba a destriparme, pero sólo se quitó el barro de la sandalia.

Poseidón le lanzó una mirada a Luke que decía: Más te vale que no le destripes.

—Sí, Hermes.

—El tipo de las zapatillas con alas.

-¡Oye! -SE quejó el dios como un niño pequeño.

Los demás rieron.

—Ese. Los mensajeros. La medicina. Los viajantes, mercaderes, ladrones. Todos los que usan las carreteras. Por eso estás aquí, disfrutando de la hospitalidad de la cabaña once. Hermes no es quisquilloso a la hora de patrocinar.

-Yo soy el dios de la medicina. -Se quejó Apolo.

-Estúpidas farmacias… -Musitó Lee.

-Soy un dios tan amable… -Se jactó Hermes.

Algunos dioses resoplaron.

Supuse que Luke no pretendía llamarme don nadie.

—¿Has visto a tu padre? —pregunté.

—Una vez.

Esperé, convencido de que si quería contármelo lo haría. Al parecer no quería. Me pregunté si la historia tendría algo que ver con el origen de su cicatriz.

-nada que ver. -Dijo Castellan.

Luke levantó la cabeza y se obligó a sonreír.

—No te preocupes, Percy. Los campistas suelen ser buena gente. Después de todo, somos familia lejana, ¿no? Nos cuidamos unos a otros.

-¿Suelen ser? No megusta ese "suelen ser". -Protestó Poseidón.

-Bueno… algunos hijos de Ares quieren cargárselo y no lleva allí ni una semana. -Comentó Afrodita.

-Y seguro que algunos hijos de Hermes le harán el blanco de sus bromas. -Continuó Deméter.

-El último que intentó hacerle una broma a Percy, acabó intimidado y perseguido por la señorita O'Leary. -Dijo Charles.

-¿Quién es la señorita O'Leary? -Preguntó Poseidón.

-La mascota de Percy. -Contestó Michael.

-¿Y es…? -Inquirió el dios del mar.

-Unaperradelinfierno. -Musitó Silena.

-Repite.

-Una perra del infierno. -Dijo Grover.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntaron Hades y Poseidón.

-Es inofensiva. -Contestó Charles.

-Es la más grande que he visto en mi vida. -Intervino Lee.

-Más grande que un tanque. -Aportó Clarisse.

El dios del mar estaba convencido de que moriría de un infarto.

Decidió por el bien de su salud, continuar leyendo.

Parecía entender lo perdido que me sentía, y se lo agradecí porque un tipo mayor como él —aunque fuera consejero— se habría mantenido alejado de un pringado de instituto como yo. Pero Luke me había dado la bienvenida a la cabaña. Incluso había birlado para mí algunos artículos de baño, que era lo más bonito que había hecho nadie por mí aquel día.

-¡Qué mono! -Chilló Afrodita.

Decidí hacerle mi gran pregunta, la que llevaba incordiándome toda la tarde.

—Clarisse, de Ares, ha gastado bromas sobre que yo sea material de los «Tres Grandes». Después Malcolm , en dos ocasiones, ha dicho que yo podría ser «el elegido».

-Harry Potter es el elegido. -Comentó Michael.

-Dejad ya esos estúpidos libros. -Se quejó Hera.

-Deja en paz a los niños. -Espetó Hestia.

—Me dijo que tendría que hablar con el Oráculo. ¿De qué va todo eso?

Los semidioses se estremecieron al acordarse de lo que era el oráculo.

Luke cerró su navaja.

—Odio las profecías.

-Igual. -Dijeron todos los semidioses incluídos los hijos de Apolo.

El dios del sol hizo un puchero que a cierto semidiós le pareció adorable.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Apareció un tic junto a la cicatriz.

—Digamos que la lié a base de bien. Durante los últimos dos años, desde que fallé en mi viaje al Jardín de las Hespérides, Quirón no ha vuelto a permitir más misiones. Malcolm se muere de ganas de salir al mundo. Estuvo dándole tanto la paliza a Quirón que al final le dijo que él ya conocía su destino. Tenía una profecía del Oráculo. No se lo contó todo, pero le dijo que Malcolm no estaba destinado a partir aún en una misión. Tenía que esperar a que alguien especial llegara al campamento.

Atenea resopló disgustada.

—¿Alguien especial?

—No te preocupes, chaval —repuso Luke—. A Malcolm le gusta pensar que cada nuevo campista que pasa por aquí es la señal que él está esperando.

Thalia sonrió.

—Venga, vamos, es la hora de la cena.

Al momento de decirlo, sonó un cuerno a lo lejos. De algún modo supe que era el caparazón de una caracola, aunque jamás había oído uno antes.

-Es porque eres mi hijo.

-Estás hablando con un libro.

-Sí. Pero no soy tan pringado como tú.

Atenea le lanzó dagas por los ojos.

—¡Once, formad en fila! —vociferó Luke.

La cabaña al completo, unos veinte, formamos en el espacio común. La fila iba por orden de antigüedad, así que yo era el último.

-Son demasiados. -Suspiró Hestia.

Los campistas llegaron también de otras cabañas, excepto de las tres vacías del final, y de la número 8, que parecía normal de día, pero que ahora que se ponía el sol empezaba a brillar argentada.

Thalia, Bianca y Artemisa sonrieron ante la mención de la cabaña ocho.

Subimos por la colina hasta el pabellón del comedor. Se nos unieron los sátiros desde el prado. Las náyades emergieron del lago de las canoas. Unas cuantas chicas más salieron del bosque; y cuando digo del bosque, quiero decir directamente del bosque. Una niña de unos nueve o diez años surgió del tronco de un arce y llegó saltando por la colina.

En total, habría unos cien campistas, una docena de sátiros y otra docena surtida de ninfas del bosque y náyades.

Todos sonreían menos Hera (Por supuesto. Ella nunca sonríe.)

En el pabellón, las antorchas ardían alrededor de las columnas de mármol. Una hoguera central refulgía en un brasero de bronce del tamaño de una bañera. Cada cabaña tenía su propia mesa, cubierta con un mantel blanco rematado en morado. Cuatro mesas estaban vacías, pero la de la cabaña 11 estaba llena en exceso. Tuve que apretujarme al borde de un tronco con medio cuerpo colgando.

los dioses volvieron a sentir vergüenza de sí mismos por no reclamar a todos sus hijos.

Vi a Grover sentado a la mesa 12 con el señor D, unos cuantos sátiros y una pareja de chicos rubios regordetes clavados al señor D.

Castor fulminó al libro con la mirada.

-Yo no soy regordete.

-Claro que no Castor. -Rió Clarisse.

-¡Que te fo…!

La hija de Ares rió con fuerza.

Quirón estaba de pie a un lado, la mesa de picnic era demasiado pequeña para un centauro.

Malcolm se hallaba en la mesa 6 con un puñado de chavales de aspecto atlético y serio, todos con sus ojos grises y el pelo rubio color miel.

-Pero si Atenea es morena. -Comentó Ethan.

-O le gustan mucho los rubios… o a saber. -Comentó Apolo.

-No todos los hijos de la diosa son rubios de ojos grises. -Dijo Luke. -Christine Delphi tiene el pelo negro y los ojos marrones.

-Dante Howe tiene el pelo color chocolate y los ojos azules. -Dijo Thalia.

-¿Howe es hijo de Atenea? -Se sorprendió Ethan.

-Yo creía que era hijo de Apolo. -Comentó Luke.

-La diosa le reclamó después de la guerra. -Dijo Grover.

Luke y Ethan sonrieron alegrándose por su amigo.

Clarisse se sentaba detrás de mí en la mesa de Ares. Al parecer había superado el remojón, porque estaba riendo y eructando con todos sus amigos.

-Mis hermanos. -Gruñó ella.

Al final, Quirón coceó el suelo de mármol blanco del pabellón y todo el mundo guardó silencio.

Levantó su copa y brindó:

—¡Por los dioses!

-Amén. -Dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

-Por nosotros. -Dijeron Hades y Poseidón.

Las ninfas del bosque se acercaron con bandejas de comida: uvas, manzanas, fresas, queso, pan fresco, y sí, ¡barbacoa! Tenía el vaso vacío, pero Luke me dijo:

—Háblale. Pide lo que quieras beber… sin alcohol, por supuesto.

Dioniso hizo un puchero.

—Coca-Cola de cereza —dije. El vaso se llenó con un líquido de color caramelo burbujeante. Entonces tuve una idea—. Coca-Cola de cereza azul.

Muchos sonrieron.

—El refresco se volvió de una tonalidad cobalto intenso. Bebí un sorbo. Perfecto.

Brindé por mi madre. «No se ha ido —me dije—. Al menos no permanentemente. Está en el inframundo. Y si eso es un lugar real, entonces algún día…»

-Espero que no esté tan loco como para hacer eso. -Refunfuñó Hades.

Grover prefirió mantenerse callado.

—Aquí tienes, Percy —me dijo Luke tendiéndome una bandeja de jamón ahumado.

Llené mi plato y me disponía a comer cuando observé que todo el mundo se levantaba y llevaban sus platos al fuego en el centro del pabellón. Me pregunté si irían a por el postre.

A Hermes y Apolo se les escapó una carcajada.

—Ven —me indicó Luke.

Al acercarme, vi que todos tiraban parte de su comida al fuego: la fresa más hermosa, el trozo de carne más jugoso, el rollito más crujiente y con más mantequilla.

Luke me murmuró al oído:

—Quemamos ofrendas para los dioses. Les gusta el olor.

-Como debe de ser. -Comentó Hera.

-¿Y quién es el pirado que le hace ofrendas a ella? -Murmuró Thalia.

-¿Y quién coño te quema ofrendas a ti? -Cuestionó Poseidón.

-A parte de Argos… Dudo que alguien le haga algún tipo de ofrenda. -Dijo Lee.

La diosa prefirió quedarse callada.

—Estás de broma.

Su mirada me advirtió que no era ninguna broma, pero no pude evitar preguntarme por qué a un ser inmortal y todopoderoso le gustaba el olor de la comida abrasada.

-Huele bien. -Dijo Hefesto.

Apolo asintió de acuerdo con él.

Luke se acercó al fuego, inclinó la cabeza y arrojó un gordo racimo de uvas negras.

—Hermes —dijo.

El dios de los viajeros sonrió.

Yo era el siguiente.

Ojalá hubiera sabido qué nombre de dios pronunciar. Al final, opté por una petición silenciosa:

«Quienquiera que seas, dímelo. Por favor.» Me incliné y eché una gruesa rodaja de jamón al fuego, y afortunadamente no me asfixié con el denso humo que desprendía la hoguera.

Blake se relamió.

No olía en absoluto a comida quemada, sino a chocolate caliente, bizcocho recién hecho, hamburguesas a la parrilla y flores silvestres, y otras cosas deliciosas que no deberían haber combinado bien, pero que sin embargo lo hacían.

Los dioses aspiraron el aire evocando esos olores.

Casi llegué a creer que los dioses podían alimentarse de aquel humo.

-Alguien lo intentó. -Comentó Deméter.

-Yo lo hice por una apuesta. -Comentó Poseidón.

-A mí nadie me llama cobarde. -Apostilló Zeus.

-Yo lo hice porque sí. -Intervino Hermes.

-Yo también. -Finalizó Apolo.

-Cada x tiempo, algunos intentan sobre vivir del olor del humo. Para saber quién aguanta más. -Dijo Hestia.

-Voy ganando yo. -Se jactó Hermes. -Aguanté dos semanas.

-Y después te pasaste cuatro días en mi enfermería.

-Detalles detalles. -El dios le quitó importancia con la mano.

Cuando todo el mundo regresó a sus asientos y hubo terminado su comida, Quirón volvió a cocear el suelo para llamar nuestra atención.

El señor D se levantó con un gran suspiro.

—Sí, supongo que es mejor que os salude a todos, mocosos. Bueno, hola. Nuestro director de actividades, Quirón, dice que el próximo capturar la bandera es el viernes. De momento, los laureles están en poder de la cabaña cinco.

Clarisse vitoreó.

En la mesa de Ares se alzaron vítores amenazadores.

—Personalmente —prosiguió el señor D—, no podría importarme menos, pero os felicito.

Ares fulminó a su medio hermano con la mirada.

El dios del vino pasó de él.

También debería deciros que hoy ha llegado un nuevo campista. Peter Johnson.

-Ya empezamos.

-¿Algún problema Tiler Grey?

-¡Tiler ni siquiera es nombre de chica!

-Como si me importara. -Dijo Dioniso.

—Quirón se inclinó y le murmuró algo—. Esto… Percy Jackson —se corrigió el señor D—. Pues muy bien. Hurra y todo eso. Ahora podéis sentaros alrededor de vuestra tonta hoguera de campamento. Venga.

Hestia miró mal al dios del vino.

-No es una tonta hoguera.

-Lo siento tía Hestia.

La diosa siguió frunciendo el ceño disgustada.

Todo el mundo vitoreó. Nos dirigimos al anfiteatro, donde la cabaña de Apolo dirigió el coro.

El dios de la música sonrió con suficiencia.

Cantamos canciones de campamento sobre los dioses, comimos bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos y bromeamos, y lo más curioso fue que ya no me pareció que estuvieran todos mirándome.

Me sentí en casa.

-Eso nos acaba pasando a todos. -Suspiró -Silena.

Más tarde, por la noche, cuando las chispas de la hoguera ascendían hacia un cielo estrellado, la caracola volvió a sonar y todos regresamos en fila a las cabañas. No me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba hasta que me derrumbé en el saco de dormir prestado.

-Suele pasar. -Comentó Luke con una sonrisa.

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor del cuerno del Minotauro. Pensé en mi madre, pero sólo tuve buenos pensamientos: su sonrisa, las historias que me leía antes de irme a la cama cuando era pequeño, la manera en que me decía que no dejara que me picaran los mosquitos.

-Me alegro de que tenga ese tipo de pensamientos. -Dijo Hestia.

Cuando al final cerré los ojos, me dormí al instante.

Ese fue mi primer día en el Campamento Mestizo.

Ojalá hubiera sabido qué poco iba a disfrutar de mi nuevo hogar.

A Poseidón no le gustó nada esa frase.

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo. ¿Quién quiere leer?

Quirón se ofreció para continuar la lectura.

El dios del mar sonrió y le pasó el libro al centauo.

Antes de que comenzara, una luz violeta bañó la sala.

-¿Quién será esta vez? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! -Dijo Hermes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: estos personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Estoy editando el cap.

Nota: A ver si esto os facilita un poco las cosas a la hora de leer.

Voy ha separar los diálogos de lo escrito en el libro de esta manera:

*-x-*

Si os facilita la lectura, decídmelo y edito así también los caps anteriores. Y si no funciona, decídmelo también por favor.

Me serviría de ayuda hasta que logre cambiar el color de las letras.

Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo.

Disfrutad del capi.

*-x-*

Cuando la luz se atenuó, podía verse a un chico alto, atlético, con una camiseta naranja, pelo rubio rizado por encima de los hombros y ojos grises que analizaban el entorno.

-¿Qué…?

-Si alguien vuelve a preguntar qué hace aquí, me voy a cabrear. -se quejó Zeus.

Apolo sonrió y chasqueó los dedos para que el joven pudiera saber lo que había pasado.

-¿De qué época venís? -Les preguntó a los otros semidioses y al sátiro.

-Emmm. Creo que primero deberías presentarte. -Comentó Luke con una risita.

El chico se ruborizó.

-Me llamo Malcolm Chase. Soy hijo de Atenea, consejero de la cabaña seis, arquitecto del Olimpo y uno de los siete.

-¿Uno de los siete? -Preguntó Apolo perplejo.

-¿Arquitecto del Olimpo? -Se extrañó Zeus.

-Supongo que todo saldrá en los libros.

Zeus iba a protestar, pero una mirada de Hestia le disuadió de hacerlo.

Malcolm miró a Lee con una sonrisa y le frunció el ceño a su madre.

Se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó al lado de Thalia.

Blake fue a saludarle precabido.

-¿Y de qué época venís? -Preguntó el rubio mientras le rascaba al cachorro detrás de las orejas.

-Yo vengo de una semana antes de la excursión al Olimpo. -Comentó Luke.

-Yo después de que Jackson recuperara el vellocino de oro. -Contestó Ethan.

-Yo vengo unos días antes de que Percy y Charlie fuesen al princesa Andrómeda. -Dijo Silena.

-Yo también. -Secundó Charles.

-Yo después de que Jackson volviera del barco. -Aportó Michael.

-Yo vengo de unos días antes de la batalla de Manhatan. -Dijo Castor.

-Yo días antes de que entrárais al laberinto. -Dijo Lee.

-Yo de cuando mandaste aquel mensaje desde el… -Comentó Clarisse estremeciéndose.

-¿Al final caí? -Inquirió Malcolm a punto de devolver.

-Sí. -Comentó Thalia. Yo vengo desde la misma época que la Rue.

-Yo estaba a punto de caer. -Explicó Malcolm.

-Yo vengo desde que entramos a la chatarrería del señor Hefesto. -Murmuró Bianca.

-Yo vengo desde el mismo tiempo que Clarisse y Thalia. -Aportó Grover.

-Yo desde el final. -Comentó Quirón.

-¿Y qué tal fue? -Interrogó Clarisse.

-Las moiras me han prohibido aclarar nada.

Los dioses querían preguntar de qué estaban hablando pero sabían que no les dirían nada.

-Pues si eso es todo… Vamos a leer. -Pidió Hades.

Quirón abrió el libro y empezó la lectura.

*-x-*

Capítulo 8. Capturamos una bandera.

*-x-*

Clarisse gruñó disgustada.

Malcolm sonrió.

*-x-*

Los siguientes días me acostumbré a una rutina que casi parecía normal, si exceptuamos el hecho de que me daban clase sátiros, ninfas y un centauro.

*-x-*

-Algo totalmente normal. -Rió Ethan.

Castor le dio la razón.

-Pero así es más entretenido. -Opinó Silena.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

*-x-*

Cada mañana recibía clases de griego clásico de Malcolm, y hablábamos de los dioses y diosas en presente, lo que resultaba bastante raro.

*-x-*

Hera frunció el ceño ofendida.

-Semidiós estúpido… -Murmuró entre dientes.

*-x-*

Descubrí que Malcolm tenía razón con mi dislexia: el griego clásico no me resultaba tan difícil de leer. Al menos no más que el inglés. Tras un par de mañanas, podía recorrer a trompicones unas cuantas frases de Homero sin que me diera demasiado dolor de cabeza.

*-x-*

-Homero es aburrido. -Se quejó Ethan.

Malcolm, Lee, Michael, Apolo y Atenea le miraron mal.

Luke estaba de acuerdo con el hijo de Némesis.

*-x-*

El resto del día probaba todas las actividades al aire libre, buscando algo en lo que fuera bueno. Quirón intentó enseñarme tiro con arco, pero pronto descubrimos que no era ningún as con las flechas. No se quejó, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que desenmarañarse una flecha perdida de la cola.

*-x-*

-¿Y dónde estabas tú? -preguntó Apolo.

-Detrás suya. -Respondió el centauro.

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-A mi hermano Will le enredó una flecha en el pelo y eso que estaba bastante atrás y a la izquierda. -Recordó Lee.

*-x-*

¿Carreras? Tampoco. Las instructoras, unas ninfas del bosque, me hacían morder el polvo. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, que ellas tenían siglos de práctica de tanto huir de dioses enamorados. Pero, aún así, era un poco humillante ser más lento que un árbol.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Comentó Castor.

-Opino lo mismo. -Secundó Michael.

*-x-*

¿Y la lucha libre? Olvídalo. Cada vez que me acercaba a la colchoneta, Clarisse me daba para el pelo.

«Tengo más de esto, si quieres otra ración, pringado», me murmuraba al oído.

*-x-*

Ares le dio la enhorabuena a su hija que sonreía como si le huviesen regalado un set de armas completo para ella sola.

Poseidón frunció el ceño disgustado.

*-x-*

En lo único en que sobresalía era la canoa, que desde luego no era la clase de habilidad heroica que la gente esperaba descubrir en el chico que había derrotado al Minotauro.

*-x-*

La canoa es importante. -Reprendió Poseidón.

-A nadie le interesa. -Espetó Atenea.

-¿Aún no te has secado? Vaya lástima. -Dijo el dios del mar con sorna.

-¡Que te fo…!

Poseidón miró a Lee y le guiñó un ojo.

El hijo de Apolo se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

-Espero que pronto querida. -habló el creador de los caballos mirando a Fletcher con intensidad.

-Qué grosera Atenea. No sabía que tú también hablases así. -Rió Afrodita.

La diosa de la sabiduría apretó los dientes y miró a Quirón.

*-x-*

Sabía que los campistas mayores y los consejeros me observaban, intentaban decidir quién era mi padre, pero no les estaba resultando fácil. Yo no era fuerte como los hijos de Ares.

*-x-*

Clarisse resopló.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Jackson.

-Estás hablándole a un libro.

-¡Cierra tu estúpida boca Yew!

-Qué mal genio tienen algunas. Tal vez le hagan falta un par de polvos. -Rió el hijo de Apolo.

-¡Michael! -Se escandalizó Lee.

El moreno bufó.

Clarisse le lanzó un cuchillo que le atravesó la mano.

-¡Estás loca!

-¡Cállate enano!

Lee sacó el cuchillo de la mano de su hermano y le curó.

Michael murmuró algo en griego mirando a Clarise.

El rubio hijo de Apolo se tapó la cara para ocultar una risa.

*-x-*

Ni tan bueno en el arco como los de Apolo.

*-x-*

-Espero que no haya vuelto a tocar un arco en su vida. -Se estremeció Lee.

-Una vez… Intentó coger un arco y Will le dijo: No quiero morir joven ni que destroces nada. Eres un desastre. Deberían detenerte por ser tan horrible con el arco. -Explicó Grover.

-Pero si él tampoco es buen arquero.

-Ese comentario está de más Beauregard. -Espetó Michael.

la chica se ruborizó.

*-x-*

No tenía la habilidad con el metal de Hefesto.

*-x-*

-Dioses no. -Dijo Charles. -Es un desastre con las máquinas. hizo que se volvieran locas una semana.

Hefesto se horrorizó.

*-x-*

Ni —no lo permitieran los dioses — la habilidad de Dioniso con las vides.

*-x-*

Castor frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién se cree ese Perry Jameson que es?

-Es… -Déjalo. -Dijo Michael.

*-x-*

Luke me dijo que tal vez fuera hijo de Hermes, una especie de comodín para todos los oficios, maestro de ninguno. Pero tuve la impresión de que sólo intentaba hacer que me sintiera mejor. Él tampoco sabía a quién adscribirme.

*-x-*

Poseidón le sonrió al hijo de Hermes agradecido.

El rubio se ruborizó.

*-x-*

A pesar de todo, me gustaba el campamento. Pronto me acostumbré a la neblina matutina sobre la playa, al aroma de los campos de fresas por la tarde, incluso a los sonidos raros de los monstruos de los bosques por la noche.

*-x-*

-Es algo maravilloso. -Suspiró Silena.

-Y aún así, espiaba para el ejército de Cronos. -Murmuró Michael enfadado.

Lee escuchó lo que había dicho su hermano y se quedó muy sorprendido.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí. Después cuando murió, todos la trataron como una heroína. No digo que no lo fuese, pero espió para el bando contrario y se arrepintió porque Beckendorf murió en esa explosión.

Lee no daba crédito a lo dicho por Michael.

-¿Qué susurráis? -Preguntó Castor.

-Nada importante. -Contestó Lee.

-Seguro que el enano, se está quejando con su hermano, del cuchillo que le he lanzado por hablar cuando no le ha tocado.

Todos rieron con las palabras de Clarisse.

-¿Te gusta hablar en rimas gran Clarisse? -Rió Michael.

-¡Estúpido niñato! ¡Yo te mato! ¡Tus piernas cortaré y los brazos te arrancaré.

Casi todos estaban por los suelos.

-Quítale la maldición. -Pidió Silena.

-El hijo de Apolo la miró mal.

Quirón decidió seguir leyendo.

*-x-*

Cenaba con los de la cabaña 11, echaba parte de mi comida al fuego e intentaba sentir algún tipo de conexión con mi padre real. No percibí nada, sólo el sentimiento cálido que siempre había tenido, como el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en mamá, pero seguía repitiéndome: «Si los dioses y los monstruos son reales, si todas estas historias mágicas son posibles, seguro que hay manera de salvarla, de devolverla a la vida…»

*-x-*

-No es buena idea. -Murmuró Perséfone.

Grover y Malcolm se miraron.

*-x-*

Empecé a entender la amargura de Luke y cuánto parecía molestarle su padre, Hermes. Sí, de acuerdo, a lo mejor los dioses tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Pero ¿no podían llamar de vez en cuando, o tronar, o algo por el estilo?

*-x-*

-Totalmente de acuerdo. -Comentó Luke.

-Cierto. -Siguió Lee.

*-x-*

Dioniso podía hacer aparecer de la nada una Coca-Cola light. ¿Por qué no podía mi padre, o quien fuera, hacer aparecer un teléfono?

*-x-*

-Sesos de alga. -Dijo Malcolm con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

El martes por la tarde, tres días después de mi llegada al Campamento Mestizo, tuve mi primera lección de combate con espada. Todos los de la cabaña 11 se reunieron en el enorme ruedo donde Luke nos instruiría.

*-x-*

-Eso significa que eres bueno. -Se alegró Hermes.

-El mejor en trescientos años. -Comentó el chico.

-Ahora el puesto te lo ha quitado Percy. -Dijo Thalia.

Luke le sacó la lengua.

-Muy maduro Castellan.

-Nadie ha dicho que lo sea Grace.

Ella le sacó el dedo corazón.

-No sabía que los pinos pudieran sacar el dedo.

-Apuesto a que tampoco sabías que podíamos hacer esto.

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió a Luke.

-¡Bruta!

La cazadora le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

Malcolm les miraba divertido.

*-x-*

Empezamos con los tajos y las estocadas básicas, practicando con muñecos de paja con armadura griega. Supongo que no lo hice mal. Por lo menos, entendí lo que se suponía que debía hacer y mis reflejos eran buenos.

El problema era que no encontraba una espada que me fuera bien. O eran muy pesadas o demasiado ligeras o demasiado largas. Luke intentó todo lo que estuvo en su mano para pertrecharme, pero coincidió en que ninguna de las armas de prácticas parecía servirme.

*-x-*

-Tiene una espada genial. -Comentó Castor.

Quirón sonrió.

-¿Cuándo empieza la acción? -Se quejó Ares.

Afrodita resopló.

*-x-*

Después empezamos a enfrentarnos en parejas. Luke anunció que sería mi compañero, dado que era la primera vez.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró al hijo de Hermes como diciendo:

-Si le tratas mal o te aprovechas… Serás el próximo pez de colores.

*-x-*

—Buena suerte —me deseó uno de los campistas—. Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años.

*-x-*

Hermes sonrió orgulloso.

*-x-*

—A lo mejor afloja un poco conmigo —dije.

El campista bufó.

*-x-*

-Lo dudo. -Dijo el hijo de Hermes.

-Haces bien. -Aprobó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Luke me enseñó los ataques, las paradas y los bloqueos de escudo a la manera dura. Con cada golpe, acababa un poco más machacado y magullado.

*-x-*

-¡Así se hace chico! -Gritó Ares. -¡Enséñale como es debido! ¡Nada de tratarle como a una niña!

-¿Tienes que gritar? -Se quejó Artemisa.

-¡Sí!

Clarisse iba a decir algo pero su padre la detuvo.

-No digas nada mocosa. No quiero que una hija mía hable en rimas. Es vergonzoso.

-Pues la maldición suele durar una semana. -Dijo Apolo.

-Las de Michael duran dos. -Musitó Lee.

-impresionante. -Dijo el dios del sol.

Sus hijos sonrieron.

*-x-*

—Mantén la guardia alta, Percy —decía, y me asestaba un cintarazo en las costillas—. ¡No, no tan alta!

—¡Zaca!-. ¡Ataca!

—¡Zaca!-. ¡Ahora retrocede!

—¡Zaca!

*-x-*

Ares sonreía satisfecho.

-Me caes bien chaval.

*-x-*

Cuando paramos para el descanso chorreaba sudor. Todo el mundo se apiñó junto al refrigerador de bebidas. Luke se echó agua helada sobre la cabeza, y me pareció tan buena idea que lo imité. Al instante me sentí mejor. Mis brazos recuperaron fuerzas. La espada no me parecía tan extraña.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió.

*-x-*

—¡Vale, todo el mundo en círculo, arriba! —ordenó Luke—. Si a Percy no le importa, quiero haceros una pequeña demostración.

«Vale —pensé—, vamos a ver cómo le zurran la badana a Percy.»

*-x-*

Clarisse rió.

-Algo que decir la Rue?

Ella fulminó a Michael con la mirada pero no habló.

-Quítale la maldición a mi hija.

-No puedo. Sólo mi hijo Michael puede hacerlo.

-pues dile que lo haga.

-No me apetece.

Ares se levantó dispuesto a ensartar al dios del sol con su lanza pero una flecha plateada se le clavó en la mano.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Solo yo puedo agredir a mi gemelo.

Ares bramó como un toro enfurecido y se lanzó contra Lee.

-¿Pero yo que he hecho?

-Tengo que zurrar a alguien y puesto que eres uno de los niños del sol…

Lee saltó para evitar la enorme lanza.

-Entonces por esa regla, puedo clabarle flechas a tu niña.

-¡ni se te ocurra!

-¡Pues deja a mi hijo ahora mismo.

Ares cogió a Lee y le puso una daga en el cuello.

-O tu enano le quita la maldición a Clarisse, o le decapito.

-No deberías meterte en las peleas entre semidioses. -Dijo Hefesto.

-¡Haré lo que quiera!

-No lo harás. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Créeme que lo haré.

Después Ares se quedó quieto y soltó al rubio.

Éste se alejó pero fue atrapado por Clarisse.

-¡Suéltalo la Rue!

La chica hundió un pequeño cuchillo en el brazo de Lee. No le mataría, pero dolía muchísimo.

Lo retorció y lo sacó.

Al hijo de Apolo se le caían las lágrimas por el dolor.

-¿Joder Clarise! ¡Te has pasado!

Poseidón arrebató al chico de los brazos de la hija de Ares con una gran ola.

Yew le retiró la maldición mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su hermano que se había desmallado a causa del dolor.

Michael y su padre curaron la herida y cuando quisieron llevárselo cerca del trono del dios de la curación, Poseidón no les dejó.

-Se queda aquí.

Apolo iba a protestar pero decidió que no merecía la pena.

Clarisse estaba empapada y su padre la secó.

Quirón decidió que seguiría leyendo.

*-x-*

Los chicos de Hermes se reunieron alrededor de mí. Se aguantaban las risitas. Supuse que antes habían estado en mi lugar y se morían de impaciencia por ver cómo Luke me usaba como saco de boxeo.

*-x-*

-Va a ser que sí. -Expresó Ethan acariciándose el costado.

Luke rió.

*-x-*

Le dijo a todo el mundo que iba a hacerles una demostración de una técnica de desarme: cómo girar el arma enemiga asestándole un golpe con la espada de plano para que no tuviera más opción que soltarla.

*-x-*

-Es difícil. -Dijo Hermes.

*-x-*

—Esto es difícil —remarcó—. A mí me lo han hecho. No os riáis de Percy. La mayoría de los guerreros trabajan años antes de dominar esta técnica.

*-x-*

Luke frunció el ceño por haber dicho las mismas palabras que su padre.

*-x-*

Hizo una demostración del movimiento a cámara lenta. Desde luego, la espada cayó de mi mano con bastante estrépito.

*-x-*

-Pringado. -Dijo Clarisse.

Thalia la miró mal.

Poseidón estaba preocupado porque Lee no despertaba.

Le abrazó más contra sí y siguió prestando atención a Quirón.

*-x-*

—Ahora en tiempo real —dijo en cuanto hube recuperado el arma—. Atacamos y paramos hasta que uno le quite el arma al otro. ¿Listo, Percy?

*-x-*

Ares se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar mejor.

No es que lo necesitara, pero bueno.

-Cinco dragmas a que Luke consigue desarmarlo. -Dijo Silena.

-Hecho. -Aceptó el hijo de Hermes.

-¿Crees que no vas a conseguir desarmarlo? -Preguntó la hija de Afrodita.

-Puede ser.

Luke tenía el presentimiento de que Jackson lograría quitarle la espada. Porque al ser hijo de Poseidón y haberse echado agua en la cabeza le daría fuerzas.

Él y Silena cerraron el trato.

Los demás miraban el intercambio algo asombrados. Todo el campamento sabía lo que había sucedido.

*-x-*

Asentí, y Luke vino por mí. De algún modo conseguí evitar que le diera a la empuñadura de mi espada.

Mis sentidos estaban alerta. Veía venir sus ataques. Conté. Di un paso adelante e intenté imitar la técnica. Luke la desvió con facilidad, pero detecté el cambio en su cara. Aguzó la mirada y empezó a presionar con más fuerza.

*-x-*

Ares estaba pendiente de cada palabra al igual que Hermes y Poseidón.

*-x-*

Me pesaba la espada. No estaba bien equilibrada. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que Luke me derrotara, así que me dije: «¡Qué demonios, al menos inténtalo!»

*-x-*

-¡Vamos hijo! -Gritó Poseidón.

-¡Tú puedes Luke! -Exclamó Hermes.

Castellan sonrió a su pesar porque su padre le estaba animando aunque fuera a través de un libro.

-¿Os dáis cuenta de que…?

-¡Cállate Atenea! -Chillaron los dos.

*-x-*

Intenté la maniobra de desarme. Mi hoja dio en la base de la de Luke y la giré, lanzando todo mi peso en una estocada hacia delante. La espada de Luke repiqueteó en las piedras. La punta de mi espada estaba a tres dedos de su pecho indefenso.

*-x-*

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Mi hijo es genial!

-Solo ha sido por el agua. -Refunfuñó Hermes. -mi hijo también es bueno.

*-x-*

Los demás campistas quedaron en silencio.

Bajé la espada.

—Lo siento… Perdona.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué se disculpa?

-Señor Poseidón. Percy siempre se está disculpando. -Comentó Thalia exasperada.

*-x-*

Por un momento Luke se quedó demasiado aturdido para hablar.

—¿Perdona? —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. Por los dioses, Percy, ¿por qué lo sientes? ¡Vuelve a enseñarme eso!

*-x-*

Malcolm y Luke sonrieron.

-No va a poder hacerlo de nuevo. -Dijo Hades.

-Hey quiero mis dragmas.

Silena suspiró pero le dio el dinero a Luke.

-No sé para qué lo quieres si robas todo. -Apostilló Ethan.

-Cierto. -Rió Luke.

Hermes sonreía orgulloso.

-Para los mensajes Iris. -Dijo Castellan al cabo de un rato.

-Tienes razón. -Finalizó el hijo de Némesis.

*-x-*

No quería. El breve ataque de energía frenética me había abandonado por completo. Pero Luke insistió.

Esta vez no hubo competición. En cuanto nuestras espadas entraron en contacto, Luke golpeó mi empuñadura y mi arma acabó en el suelo.

*-x-*

Hermes vitoreó.

Poseidón frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

*-x-*

Tras una larga pausa, alguien del público preguntó:

—¿La suerte del principiante?

Luke se secó el sudor de la frente. Me observó con un interés absolutamente renovado.

*-x-*

-¿Qué clase de interés? -preguntó Apolo moviendo las cejas.

Luke se ruborizó.

-Para el ejército de Cronos. -Susurró Ethan para sí.

-Hermano deja a mi hijo en paz.

-Aguafiestas.

Hermes le sacó la lengua.

-¿Alguien ha dicho ratas?

-Cállate George. Nadie ha mencionado las ratas. -Se enfadó Marta.

-Pues vaya. -Se quejó la serpiente.

*-x-*

—Puede —dijo—. Pero me gustaría saber qué es capaz de hacer Percy con una espada bien equilibrada…

*-x-*

-Machacarte. -Dijo Grover.

-Gracias amigo. -Se quejó Luke.

-Todo un placer.

*-x-*

El viernes por la tarde estaba con Grover a orillas del lago, descansando de una experiencia cercana a la muerte en el rocódromo. Grover había subido a la cima a saltos como una cabra montesa, pero la lava por poco acaba conmigo. Mi camisa tenía agujeros humeantes y se me había chamuscado el vello de los antebrazos.

*-x-*

-¿De quién fue la genial idea de poner esos muros asesinos ahí? -Inquirió Deméter.

-Mía.

-Eres un sádico Ares.

-Lo sé tía Demi.

-¡No me llames Demi!

-¿O qué? ¿Me pegarás un tomatazo?

los semidioses se aguantaban la risa.

La diosa de la agricultura le lanzó un cactus.

Ares muy sorprendido no logró esquivarlo y acabó con la cara llena de pinchos como un herizo.

Hicor le caía por la cara manchando su ropa.

-¿Quién es la sádica? -Se quejó el dios de la guerra.

Deméter no dijo nada.

*-x-*

Estábamos sentados en el embarcadero, observando a las náyades tejer cestería subacuática, hasta que reuní valor para preguntarle cómo le había ido con el señor D.

Se le puso la cara algo amarilla y dijo:

—Guay. Genial.

—¿Así que tu carrera sigue en pie?

Me miró algo nervioso.

—¿Te ha dicho Quirón que quiero una licencia de buscador?

*-x-*

-¿Quieres jugar a quidditch? -Preguntó Charles.

-¿Qué es el quidditch? -Preguntó Hefesto.

-Un deporte de los magos. -Respondió Castor.

-¿Del libro de Henry Porter? -inquirió Dioniso.

-Es Harvey Foster. -Dijo Apolo.

-Te estás confundiendo hermano. Es Heidi Golden. -Dijo Hermes.

-Ninguno tiene razón. Es Hardin Cóctel. -Comentó Poseidón.

-Es Harry Potter idiotas. -Se exasperó Hades.

-Menos mal. -Suspiró Michael. -Creí que acabaría gritando y corriendo dando vueltas por la sala tapándome los oídos.

*-x-*

—Bueno… no. —No tenía idea de qué era una licencia de buscador, pero no parecía el mejor momento para preguntar—. Sólo dijo que tenías grandes planes, ya sabes… y que necesitabas ganarte la reputación de terminar un encargo de guardián. ¿La conseguiste?

*-x-*

Thalia, Malcolm y Luke miraron mal a Dioniso que no les prestaba atención.

*-x-*

Grover miró hacia abajo, a las náyades.

—El señor D ha suspendido la valoración. Dice que no he fracasado ni logrado nada aún contigo, así que nuestros destinos siguen unidos. Si te dieran una misión y yo te acompañara para protegerte, y los dos regresáramos vivos, puede que considerara terminado mi trabajo.

*-x-*

-Es difícil que le den una misión. -Comentó Hestia.

Nadie quiso decir nada para contradecirla.

*-x-*

Me animé.

—Bueno, ¿no está tan mal, no?

—¡Beee-ee! Habría sido mejor que me trasladara a limpieza de establos. Las oportunidades de que te den una misión… Además, aunque te la dieran, ¿por qué ibas a quererme a tu lado?

*-x-*

Tres golpes le dieron al sátiro en la cabeza.

-Si sigues así amigo, te saldrá un tercer cuerno en la nuca. -Rió Charles.

-¿Por qué me pegáis? -Se quejó Grover a Luke, Malcolm y Thalia.

-Por idiota. -Dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-Por hacerte de menos. -Contestó la cazadora.

-Porque sabes que eres fantástico. -Añadió el otro rubio.

-Porque sí. -Dijo Clarisse dándole ella también.

-Por si acaso. -Aportó Michael pegándole él también.

*-x-*

—¡Pues claro que te querría a mi lado!

*-x-*

-Sátiro idiota… -Bufó Thalia.

-Quien no te quiera consigo, es invécil. -Aportó Malcolm.

Grover sonrió un poco.

*-x-*

Alicaído, Grover observó el agua.

—Cestería… Tiene que ser estupendo tener una habilidad que sirva para algo.

*-x-*

-Definitivamente, le saldrá un tercer cuerno. -Dijo Thalia dándole otra colleja.

*-x-*

Intenté animarlo, asegurándole que poseía muchísimos talentos, pero eso sólo lo puso más triste.

Hablamos un rato de canoas y espadas, después debatimos los pros y contras de los distintos dioses. Al final, acabé preguntándole por las cabañas vacías.

*-x-*

-Me sigo preguntando por qué Hera tiene cabaña. -Murmuró Malcolm.

Thalia bufó.

*-x-*

—La número ocho, la de plata, es de Artemisa —dijo—. Juró mantenerse siempre doncella. Así pues, nada de niños. La cabaña es, ya sabes… honoraria. Si no tuviera una se enfadaría.

*-x-*

-Mis cazadoras duermen ahí cuando pasan tiempo en el campamento. -Dijo la diosa.

Thalia le dio una colleja otra vez.

-¡Que esa iba con descarga! -Se quejó el pobre sátiro.

La teniente de Artemisa sonrió inocentemente.

*-x-*

—Ya. Pero ¿y las otras tres, las del fondo? ¿Son ésas los Tres Grandes?

*-x-*

Hades bufó.

-Hera no forma parte de los tres grandes. -Se quejó el dios del inframudno.

la diosa del matrimonio le miró mal.

*-x-*

Grover se puso en tensión. Era un tema delicado.

—No. Una de ellas, la número dos, es de Hera, otra de las honorarias —dijo—. Es la diosa del matrimonio, así que por supuesto no va por ahí teniendo romances con mortales. Esa es tarea de su marido. Cuando decimos los Tres Grandes nos referimos a los tres hermanos poderosos, los hijos de Cronos.

*-x-*

Hera miró mal a Zeus que sonreía.

-Y seguiré teniendo romances con mortales siempre. -El dios remarcó la última palabra.

-¡Te odio!

-¡Yo también a ti!

-Pues divorciaros de una jodida vez. -Dijo Poseidón.

-¡Ya me gustaría!

-¡Ni en broma! ¿Ya te gustaría verdad?

Los semidioses miraban estupefactos la escena.

-Por supuesto. Así podríamos vivir todos en paz. -Añadió el dios de los caballos.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-¿Que viviríamos todos en paz?

-¿creéis que no sé vuestro secreto?

-¿De qué hablas hermanita? -Preguntó Hades.

-¡La cosa no va contigo rarito marginado!

-¡Deja a Hades tranquilo! -Chilló Deméter.

El dios del inframundo se sorprendió muchísimo de que ella le defendiera.

-Vamos Hades. Yo puedo decirte todo lo que quiera, porque estás casado con mi hija a la que secuestraste…

-¡Mamá!

-Vale vale. Pero no eres mal chico.

Los hermanos se sonrieron.

-¡Sé vuestro secreto! -Gritó Hera cuando nadie la prestaba atención.

-Ya nos hemos enterado. Ahora… ¿Te quieres callar? -Dijo Zeus.

-Sé que vosotros dos, -Dijo señalando a su marido y a Poseidón. -Sé que tenéis una aventura entre vosotros.

-¿Quieres decir que… están juntos como amantes? -Preguntó Apolo.

-¡Sí! Se odian pero a veces se acuestan.

-No quería esa imagen mental. -Se quejó Thalia.

-A mí me gusta. -Dijo Silena.

-Porque eres fan del Yaoi. -Comentó Michael.

-Al igual que tú.

-¡Son mi nuevo shipp! -Chilló Afrodita.

-A Percy le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere. -Dijo Malcolm.

Apolo miraba asombrado a su tío y a su padre.

-¿Y quieres tener algo con mi hijo? -Interrogó el dios del sol ceñudo.

-Es distinto. -Contestó Poseidón.

-¿Así que no niegas que haya una relación entre vosotros? -preguntó Dioniso.

-No. -Aclaró Zeus.

-¿No qué? -preguntó Ares.

-No lo negamos. -Dijeron los hermanos.

-¿y Anfítrite lo sabe? -Espetó Hera.

-Ella no. Pero Tritón sí.

-¡Se lo diré! ¡A ver cómo reacciona! ¡Y también le diré lo de tu nuevo juguetito! ¡Ojalá le fulmine!

-¡Deja tranquilo a mi hijo! ¡No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo! ¡ni tú ni nadie!

-¿Cómo llamaremos al shipp?

Cada uno hablaba de algo diferente.

-Zeuseidón. -Propuso Michael.

-Me gusta. -Sonrió Silena.

-¡Zeuseidón es mi OTP!

-Cada loco con su tema. -Comentó Luke

.-¿Alguien lo sabía? -Cuestionó Hermes.

Hestia, Hades y Hefesto levantaron la mano.

-¿Y no dijísteis nada?

Hera estaba furibunda.

-Nooop. -Se rió Hades.

-¿Podemos continuar leyendo? Quiero saber cómo capturaron la bandera. -Dijo Hermes.

Quirón asintió y siguió con el capítulo.

*-x-*

—Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

—Exacto. Veo que estás al loro. Tras la gran batalla contra los titanes, le quitaron el mundo a su padre y se echaron a suertes a quién le tocaba cada cosa.

—A Zeus le tocó el cielo, a Poseidón el mar y a Hades el inframundo —dije.

*-x-*

-Es más extenso dijeron. No te dará mucho trabajo aseguraron. Te gustará bastante siguieron diciendo. ¡Cabrones!

Zeus y Poseidón rieron.

-Bueno ¿pues sabeis una cosa? ¡Soy más rico que todos vosotros!

-En eso tiene razón. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

—Aja.

—Pero Hades no tiene cabaña.

—No, y tampoco trono en el Olimpo. Digamos que se dedica a sus cosas en el inframundo. Si tuviera una cabaña aquí… —Grover se estremeció—. Bueno, no sería agradable. Dejémoslo así.

*-x-*

-Eso no ha estado bien. -Se quejó Bianca.

-Ahora no pienso igual. Nico es un chico fantástico y me cae muy bien.

Hades fulminó al sátiro con la mirada.

-Te estaré vigilando niño burro.

Grover quería decirle que era mitad cabra, pero sospechaba que el comentario no sería bien recibido.

*-x-*

—Pero Zeus y Poseidón… Los dos tenían infinidad de hijos en los mitos. ¿Por qué están vacías sus cabañas?

Grover movió las pezuñas, incómodo.

—Hace unos sesenta años, tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los Tres Grandes se pusieron de acuerdo para no engendrar más héroes. Los niños eran demasiado poderosos. Influían bastante en el curso de los acontecimientos de la humanidad y causaban mucho derramamiento de sangre. La Segunda Guerra Mundial fue básicamente una lucha entre los hijos de Zeus y Poseidón por un lado, y los de Hades por el otro.

*-x-*

-Los hijos de los tres grandes se llevan bastante bien. -Dijo Malcolm.

-Nos queremos mucho. -Aportó Thalia.

Los dioses sonrieron.

*-x-*

—El lado ganador, Zeus y Poseidón, obligó a Hades a hacer un juramento con ellos: no más líos con mortales.

*-x-*

-y luego fue el único que no lo rompió. -Dijo Thalia.

-Me debéis sesenta dragmas cada uno. -Canturreó Apolo.

Ares, Dioniso, Hefesto y Hermes le dieron el dinero.

-Además, me debéis un favor. -Se regocijó.

Los cuatro apretaron los dientes.

-¿Y qué sería eso? -Inquirió Hefesto.

-Ya lo pensaré.

Hades sonrió con suficiencia a sus hermanos.

*-x-*

—Todos juraron sobre el río Estige.

El trueno bramó.

—Ese es el juramento más serio que puede hacerse —dije. Grover asintió—. ¿Y los hermanos mantuvieron su palabra?

*-x-*

-¿Qué van a mantener estos? -Bufó Hera.

-Hey que yo lo he mantenido.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Un pin o una chapa?

-Quiero que te calles pesada.

La diosa del matrimonio le miró mal.

Perséfone le sonrió a su esposo.

*-x-*

La expresión de Grover se enturbió.

—Hace diecisiete años, Zeus se cayó del tren. Había una estrella de televisión con un peinado de los ochenta… En fin, no se pudo resistir. Cuando nació su hija, una niña llamada Thalia… Bueno, el río Estige se toma en serio las promesas. Zeus se libró fácilmente porque es inmortal, pero condujo a su hija a un destino terrible.

*-x-*

El rey de los dioses miró a su hija apenado.

-A ellos no les importa, pero sus hijos son los que sufren. -Dijo Ethan.

Los dioses no le dijeron nada porque sabían que tenía razón.

*-x-*—

¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡No fue culpa de la niña!

*-x-*

Thalia sonrió con cariño.

*-x-*

Grover vaciló.

—Percy, los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienen mayores poderes que el resto de los mestizos. Tienen un aura muy poderosa, un aroma que atrae a los monstruos. Cuando Hades se enteró de lo de la niña, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Zeus hubiera roto el juramento. Hades liberó a los peores monstruos del Tártaro para torturar a Thalia.

*-x-*

-Gracias tío H.

El dios se ruborizó.

-No fue porque rompiera el juramento. -Explicó el dios. -Fué porque él mató a mi María e intentó matar a mis niños.

-¡Animal! -Chilló Hestia.

-¿Lo siento?

-¿Encima lo preguntas?

Hades se levantó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano pequeño.

-Vas a llevártelas todas juntas. -Rió Poseidón.

-No parece que tengan un romance. -Murmuró Bianca.

-En la cama dejan las peleas a un lado. -Rió Afrodita.

Ambos dioses se sonrojaron.

*-x-*

—Se le asignó un sátiro como guardián cuando tenía doce años, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Intentó escoltarla hasta aquí con otro par de mestizos de los que se había hecho amiga. Casi lo consiguieron. Llegaron hasta la cima de la colina. —Señaló al otro lado del valle, el pino junto al que yo había luchado con el Minotauro—. Los perseguían las tres Benévolas, junto a una horda de perros del infierno. Estaban a punto de echárseles encima cuando Thalia le dijo a su sátiro que llevara a los otros dos mestizos a lugar seguro mientras ella contenía a los monstruos. Estaba herida y cansada, y no quería vivir como un animal perseguido. El sátiro no quería dejarla, pero Thalia no cambió de idea, y él debía proteger a los otros. Así que se enfrentó a su última batalla sola, en la cumbre de la colina. Mientras moría, Zeus se compadeció de ella. La convirtió en aquel árbol. Su espíritu ayuda a proteger las lindes del valle. Por eso la colina se llama Mestiza.

*-x-*

-Estúpido cara muerto… -Dijo Zeus.

-¡No haber matado a mi María!

-¡No quisiste deshacerte de los críos!

-¡Son niños!

-¡No importa!

-¡Silencio!

-Sí Hestia. -Dijeron los dos hermanos como perros regañados.

-Vaya favor. Convertirla en un pino. -Soltó Hera.

-¡Cállate cara de vaca!

-¡Thalia! -Se escandalizó Malcolm.

-¿Qué? ¿No esperará que la guarde algún tipo de respeto verdad?

La diosa se levantó echa una furia. Antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla, lanzó una bola de energía en su dirección.

La chica cayó fulminada al instante.

El halo plateado que la rodeaba se apagó al igual que el brillo de sus ojos azules.

Todos gritaron horrorizados.

-¡Thalia! ¡Vamos Thals respóndeme! -Luke chillaba desesperado.

-Thalia por favor no te mueras. Esta vez no. -Sollozaba Malcolm.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? -Preguntó Zeus.

-Si ni siquiera te importan tus hijos. Siempre les tratas como si fueran basura. -Contestó la diosa del matrimonio.

-¡Pero son míos! ¡Mis hijos! ¡Y tú no tienes derecho a hacer lo que has hecho!

-Puedes tener más.

-Escúchame bien Hera. Si haces otra cosa así, dejarás de ser mi esposa.

La voz de Zeus era baja y calmada.

Todos le habían visto enfadado, pero nunca como ahora.

-Y puedo conseguir que nos divorciemos. Tengo el poder para eso.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Estamos en el siglo XX. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la puta gana. Además, soy el jodido rey del puto universo.

-No te atrevas Zeus.

-¡Cállate! -Espetó Poseidón.

-Estás avisada.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Y por qué no divorcias a Hefesto de Afrodita? -Se quejó Ares.

-Porque tú te acuestas con ella sin que te importe nada. Además es divertido ver cómo Hefesto os humilla.

-En eso tiene razón. -Acordó el dios de las fraguas.

-¿Te pones así solo por una insignificante chiquilla?

-¡Me pongo como quiera! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Mía!

Los semidioses seguían llorando alrededor de Thalia.

Zeus suspiró y movió la mano en dirección a su hija.

La cazadora se removió y abrió los ojos confusa.

-¿Pero qué…? -Se asombraron Luke y Malcolm.

-¿Creíais que iba a dejar que mi hija muriera? Si en el futuro la transformé en pino para evitar que lo hiciera. Lo dice ahí.

Señaló el libro que descansaba en la mano izquierda de Quirón.

Thalia seguía confusa.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos para que se enterara de lo que se había perdido.

-Gracias padre.

-En un futuro, evita despertar la furia de Hera. Es una mujer molesta.

Thalia asintió.

-Está bien señor.

Todos abrazaron a Thalia con cariño.

-Continúa leyendo por favor. -Pidió Hestia.

Quirón ovedeció con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

Miré el pino en la distancia.

La historia me dejó vacío, y también me hizo sentir culpable. Una chica de mi edad se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos.

*-x-*

-Él lo ha hecho varias veces. lo de sacrificarse por sus amigos. -Dijo Malcolm.

*-x-*

Se había enfrentado a todo un ejército de monstruos. Al lado de eso, mi victoria sobre el Minotauro no parecía gran cosa.

*-x-*

-Es una hazaña muy digna. -Apostilló Poseidón meciendo a Lee.

Blake miraba entristecido a su dueño. Tenía ganas de que se despertara ya.

*-x-*

Me pregunté si de haber actuado de manera diferente, habría podido salvar a mi madre.

*-x-*

-Nunca se sabe. -Dijo Apolo.

*-x-*

—Grover —le dije—, ¿hay algún héroe que haya cumplido misiones en el inframundo?

—Algunos —respondió—. Orfeo, Hércules, Houdini.

—Y… ¿han traído de vuelta a alguien de entre los muertos?

—No. Nunca. Orfeo casi lo consiguió… Percy, ¿no estarás pensando seriamente en…?

*-x-*

-¿No se atreverá verdad? -Inquirió Poseidón.

Nadie contestó.

*-x-*

—No —mentí—. Sólo me lo preguntaba.

*-x-*

-No le creí. -Aclaró Grover. -Pero lo dejé pasar.

*-x-*

—Y cambié de tema—: Así que ¿siempre hay un sátiro asignado para velar por un semidiós?

Grover me estudió con recelo, poco convencido de que hubiese abandonado la idea del inframundo.

—No siempre. Acudimos en secreto a muchas escuelas. Intentamos detectar los mestizos con potencial para ser grandes héroes. Si encontramos alguno con un aura muy poderosa, como un hijo de los TresGrandes, alertamos a Quirón. Éste intenta vigilarlos, porque podrían causar problemas realmente graves.

*-x-*

-Demasiados problemas. -Se quejó el centauro.

-Es Percy. -Dijo Malcolm como si eso lo explicara todo.

*-x-*

—Y tú me encontraste. Quirón dice que crees que yo podría ser alguien especial.

Grover hizo una mueca.

—Yo no… Oye, no pienses en eso. Aunque lo fueras (ya sabes a qué me refiero), jamás te asignarían una misión, y yo nunca obtendré mi licencia.

*-x-*

-Eso duele Thals.

-Lo sé. Eres un sátiro bastante tonto.

Él se limitó a frotarse la nuca.

*-x-*

—Probablemente eres hijo de Hermes. O puede que incluso de uno de los menores, como Némesis, la divinidad de la venganza. No te preocupes, ¿vale?

*-x-*

-No habría estado mal que Percy fuera mi hermano.

-Es mi pequeño. -Gruñó Poseidón.

-Sí señor. -Se apresuró a decir Ethan.

*-x-*

Me pareció que lo decía más por confortarse a sí mismo que a mí.

*-x-*

El sátiro se ruborizó por todas las miradas dirigidas hacia él.

-A este paso, vamos a acabar el capítulo mañana. -SE quejó Atenea aún tratando de secarse.

-Menos mal que los dioses no nos resfriamos que si no… -Dijo Perséfone.

-¿Podrías dejar que se seque? -Pidió Hestia.

-Lo siento hermanita. pero ha estado de más lo que le ha hecho al cachorro. Cuando Lee despierte, que decida él.

-Está bien. -Dijo la diosa del hogar.

Atenea frunció el ceño disgustada.

Blake gruñó y se subió a las piernas de Hades.

-¿Eres un perro muy raro lo sabías?

El golden ladró.

-Ha dicho: -Y tú un señor muy raro. -Tradujo Grover.

-¿Sabes que puedo fulminarte cachorro impertinente?

El perrito le puso ojos tristes.

-No pongas esa cara. Es demasiado canina y triste y así, no puedo fulminarte agusto.

Blake le lamió la mejilla.

-Perro molesto…

*-x-*

Esa noche, después de la cena hubo más ajetreo que de costumbre.

Por fin había llegado el momento de capturar la bandera.

Cuando retiraron los platos, la caracola sonó y todos nos pusimos en pie.

*-x-*

-¡Más acción!

-Ares mi oído. -Se quejó Hermes.

-He dicho: ¡Más acción!

*-x-*

Los campistas gritaron y vitorearon cuando Malcolm y dos de sus hermanos entraron en el pabellón portando un estandarte de seda. Medía unos tres metros de largo, era de un gris reluciente y tenía pintada una lechuza encima de un olivo. Por el lado contrario del pabellón, Clarisse y sus colegas entraron con otro estandarte, de tamaño idéntico pero rojo fuego, pintado con una lanza ensangrentada y una cabeza de jabalí.

*-x-*

Silena arrugó la nariz.

*-x-*

Me volví hacia Luke y le grité por encima del bullicio:

—¿Esas son las banderas?

—Sí.

—¿Ares y Atenea dirigen siempre los equipos?

—No siempre —repuso—, pero sí a menudo.

—Así que si otra cabaña captura una, ¿qué hacéis? ¿Repintáis la bandera? Sonrió.

—Ya lo verás. Primero tenemos que conseguir una.

*-x-*

-¡Vamos equipo gris! -Gritó Atenea.

-¿Gris? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-Es que la bandera es gris.

-¿Al ataque equipo rojo! ¡Matadlos a todos!

-Joder Ares. -Se quejó Hermes frotándose la oreja derecha.

*-x-*

—¿De qué lado estamos?

Me lanzó una mirada ladina, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba. La cicatriz en su rostro le hacía parecer casi malo a la luz de las antorchas.

—Nos hemos aliado temporalmente con Atenea. Esta noche vamos por la bandera de Ares. Y tú vas a ayudarnos.

*-x-*

-¡A por la bandera roja! -Bramó Hermes.

-¡Matadlos a todos! -Exclamó el dios de la guerra.

*-x-*

Se anunciaron los equipos. Atenea se había aliado con Apolo y Hermes, las dos cabañas más grandes; al parecer, a cambio de algunos privilegios: horarios en la ducha y en las tareas, las mejores horas para actividades.

*-x-*

-¡Vamos hijos míos! ¡Os compondré un haiku!

-¡A por los pringados!

-Nunca le regaléis a Ares un megáfono. Con su voz es suficiente. -Decía Hermes.

*-x-*

Ares se había aliado con todos los demás: Dioniso, Deméter, Afrodita y Hefesto. Por lo visto, los dos chicos de Dioniso eran bastante buenos atletas. Los de Deméter poseían grandes habilidades con la naturaleza y las actividades al aire libre, pero no eran muy agresivos. Los hijos e hijas de Afrodita no me preocupaban demasiado; prácticamente evitaban cualquier actividad, miraban sus reflejos en el lago, se peinaban y cotilleaban.

*-x-*

Afrodita y Silena estaban muy ofendidas.

Por el contrario, Dioniso y Castor sonreían.

*-x-*

Por su parte, los únicos cuatro niños de Hefesto no eran guapos, pero sí grandes y corpulentos debido a su trabajo en la herrería todo el día. Podrían ser un problema.

*-x-*

Hefesto y Charles sonrieron.

-¡A por ellos! -Gritó el dios herrero.

*-x-*

Eso dejaba, por supuesto, a la cabaña de Ares: una docena de los chavales más grandes, feos y marrulleros de Long Island, y de cualquier otro lugar del planeta.

*-x-*

-Como debe de ser. No quiero niños débiles.

Atenea resopló.

-Pero no son feos. -Se quejó el dios de la guerra. -Tienen una belleza brutal.

-Nunca mejor dicho. -Comentó Michael.

*-x-*

Quirón coceó el mármol del suelo.

—¡Héroes! —anunció—. Conocéis las reglas. El arroyo es la frontera. Vale todo el bosque. Se permiten todo tipo de artilugios mágicos. El estandarte debe estar claramente expuesto y no tener más de dos guardias. Los prisioneros pueden ser desarmados, pero no heridos ni amordazados. No se permite matar ni mutilar. Yo haré de árbitro y médico de urgencia. ¡Armaos!

*-x-*

-Aburrido. -Dijeron Ares y Clarisse.

-Locos. -Susurró Bianca.

*-x-*

Abrió los brazos y de repente las mesas se cubrieron de equipamiento: cascos, espadas de bronce, lanzas, escudos de piel de buey con protecciones de metal.

—¡Uau! —exclamé—. ¿De verdad vamos a usar todo esto?

Luke me miró como si yo fuese tonto.

*-x-*

-Si quieres que te claven una espada… -Dijo Thalia.

*-x-*

—A menos que quieras que tus amiguitos de la cinco te ensarten… Ten. Quirón ha pensado que esto te iría bien. Estás en patrulla de frontera.

Mi escudo era del tamaño de un tablero de la NBA, con un enorme caduceo en el medio. Pesaba mil kilos. Habría podido practicar snowboard con él, pero confiaba en que nadie esperara de mí que corriera muy rápido. Mi casco, como todos los del equipo de Atenea, tenía un penacho azul encima.

Ares y sus aliados lo llevaban rojo.

*-x-*

-¿Quién creéis que ganará? -Preguntó Apolo.

Todos los dioses miraron a los chicos en busca de respuestas pero ellos no dijeron nada.

-Yo apuesto por los azules. -Dijo Zeus.

-Yo también. -Dijeron Hermes, Atenea y Apolo.

-Por supuesto equipo azul. -Aportó Poseidón.

-Yo me quedo con los rojos. -Dijo Afrodita.

-¡Mis hijos machacarán a los vuestros! -Chilló Ares.

-Yo apoyaré a mis niños. -Dijo Deméter.

-Equipo rojo. -Comentaron Dioniso y Hefesto.

-Quiero que mueran todos. -Espetó Hera.

-Yo prefiero no apoyar a ninguno. -Respondió Hestia.

-Me quedo con el azul. -Opinó Hades.

-Y yo el rojo. -Aportó Perséfone.

-paso de opinar. -Habló Artemisa.

-¿Veinte dragmas? -Preguntó Hermes.

-Hecho. -Dijeron los demás.

-¡Que gane el mejor! -Chilló Apolo.

*-x-*

—¡Equipo azul, adelante! —gritó Malcolm.

Vitoreamos, agitamos nuestras armas y le seguimos por el camino hacia la parte sur del bosque. El equipo rojo nos provocaba a gritos mientras se encaminaba hacia el norte.

*-x-*

-¡Morid! -Bramó Ares.

-Atenea siempre tiene un plan. -Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Ya habla de ella misma en tercera persona. -Dijo Hermes.

-Es escalofriante. -Siguió Apolo.

-¡A callar! -Gritó la diosa.

-Sécate anda. -Rió Hermes.

*-x-*

Conseguí alcanzar a Malcolm sin tropezar con mi equipo.

—¡Eh! —él siguió marchando—. Bueno, ¿y cuál es el plan? —pregunté—. ¿Tienes algún artilugio mágico que puedas prestarme?

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, como si temiera que le hubiese robado algo.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró mal al rubio que apartó la mirada avergonzado.

*-x-*

—Ojo con la lanza de Clarisse —dijo—. Te aseguro que no te conviene que esa cosa te toque. Por lo demás, no te preocupes. Conseguiremos el estandarte de Ares. ¿Te ha dado Luke tu trabajo?

—Patrulla de frontera, sea lo que sea.

—Es fácil. Quédate junto al arroyo y mantén a los rojos apartados. Déjame el resto a mí. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.

*-x-*

La diosa sonrió satisfecha.

*-x-*

Apretó el paso, dejándome en la inopia.

—Vale —murmuré—. Me alegro de que me quisieras en tu equipo.

*-x-*

El dios del mar fulminó a Malcolm con la mirada.

-Grosero. -Murmuró Bianca.

*-x-*

Era una noche cálida y pegajosa. Los bosques estaban oscuros, las luciérnagas parpadeaban. Malcolm me había ubicado junto a un pequeño arroyo que borboteaba por encima de unas rocas, mientras él y el resto del equipo se dispersaba entre los árboles.

Allí de pie, solo, con mi gran casco de plumas azules y mi enorme escudo, me sentí como un idiota.

*-x-*

-Es que eres un idiota prissy.

-Cállate la Rue. -Espetó Castor.

*-x-*

La espada de bronce, como todas las espadas que había probado hasta entonces, parecía mal equilibrada.

La empuñadura de cuero me resultaba tan cómoda como una bola de jugar a los bolos.

*-x-*

-muy cómoda. -Estuvo de acuerdo Luke.

-Maravillosa. -Secundó Charles.

*-x-*

Pero nadie me haría daño, ¿no? Vamos, que el Olimpo debía de tener algún tipo de responsabilidad a terceros, digo yo.

*-x-*

-Cuanta inocencia. -Rió Ares.

-Qué ingenuo. -Secundó Hera.

*-x-*

En la lejanía se oyó la caracola. Escuché vítores y gritos en los bosques, entrechocar de espadas, chicos peleando. Un aliado emplumado de azul pasó corriendo a mi lado como un ciervo, cruzó el arroyo y se internó en territorio enemigo.

«Vale —pensé—. Como de costumbre, me pierdo toda la diversión.»

Entonces, en algún lugar cerca de donde me encontraba, oí un ruido —una especie de gruñido desgarrador— que me provocó un súbito escalofrío.

*-x-*

-¿Qué es? -Inquirió Poseidón.

Nadie le contestó.

los que sabían lo que era, se estremecieron.

*-x-*

Levanté instintivamente mi escudo, con la impresión de que algo me acechaba. Entonces los gruñidos se detuvieron. Percibí que la presencia se retiraba.

*-x-*

-Esto no me da buena espina. -Opinó Deméter.

Su hija asintió de acuerdo con ella.

*-x-*

Al otro lado del arroyo, de pronto la maleza explotó. Aparecieron cinco guerreros de Ares gritando y aullando desde la oscuridad.

*-x-*

-¿Cinco? -Poseidón estaba muy enfadado.

-Ya está aquí papá oso. -Canturreó Apolo.

*-x-*

—¡Al agua con el pringado! —gritó Clarisse.

*-x-*

-Muy bien. Al agua. -Rió el dios del mar.

-En ese momento no sabía que sería hijo suyo. -Gruñó la hija de Ares.

*-x-*

Sus feos ojos porcinos despidieron odio a través de las rendijas del casco.

*-x-*

-Cuidadito con lo que dices de mis ojos pringado. -Gruñó Clarisse.

*-x-*

Blandía una lanza de metro y medio, en cuya punta de metal con garfios titilaba una luz roja. Sus hermanos sólo llevaban las espadas de bronce típicas; tampoco es que eso me hiciera sentir mejor.

*-x-*

-¡Acabad con el pringado! -Bramó Ares.

-¡Mi hijo acabará con todos los tuyos!

-Dudo eso. -Dijo Atenea.

*-x-*

Cargaron a través del riachuelo. No había ayuda a la vista. Podía correr. O tratar de defenderme de la mitad de la cabaña de Ares.

*-x-*

-¿Tú puedes Percy!

-Deja de gritarle al libro.

-No me da la gana diosa mojada.

*-x-*

Conseguí evitar el lance del primer chaval, pero aquellos tipos no eran tan tontos como el Minotauro. Me rodearon y Clarisse me atacó con la lanza. Mi escudo desvió la punta, pero sentí un doloroso calambre por todo el brazo. Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias y el brazo del escudo me quedó entumecido. Jadeaba.

*-x-*

Ares no paraba de reír.

Blake le gruñó desde los brazos de Hades.

-Ha dicho que va a usarle de mordedor. -Dijo Grover.

Los semidioses rieron.

Hades le rascó detrás de las orejas.

*-x-*

Electricidad. Su estúpida lanza era eléctrica. Me replegué.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero una así. -Se quejó Thalia.

-Pero si puedes descargar con las manos. -Dijo Luke.

-Y tienes la éjida. -Secundó Malcolm.

-Y un arco. -Terció Luke.

-Pero yo quiero. -Dijo ella.

Zeus chasqueó los dedos y en las manos de Thalia apareció una horquilla para el pelo.

la chica la abrió y se convirtió en una lanza.

Una luz azul parpadeaba en la punta.

La cazadora rió de manera sádica.

-Gracias padre.

El rey de los dioses sonrió.

Los semidioses se apartaron disimuladamente de Thalia y su juguete nuevo.

-También podrías tener flechas que lanzaran electricidad. -Comentó Ethan.

-Ya lo hacen.

-Chica. Te respeto pero… eres peor que un hijo de Ares.

-Gracias Nakamura.

*-x-*

Otro chaval me asestó un golpe en el pecho con la empuñadura de la espada y caí al suelo.

Habrían podido patearme hasta convertirme en gelatina, pero estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose.

—Sesión de peluquería —dijo Clarisse—. Agarradle el pelo.

Conseguí ponerme en pie y levanté la espada, pero Clarisse la apartó de un golpe con la lanza, que chisporroteaba. Ahora tenía entumecidos los dos brazos.

*-x-*

Quirón frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—Uy, uy, uy —se burló Clarisse—. Qué miedo me da este tío. Muchísimo.

—La bandera está en aquella dirección —le dije. Traté de fingir que estaba enfadado de verdad, pero me temo que no lo conseguí del todo.

*-x-*

-No les des la ubicación. -Se quejó Hades.

Poseidón le miró mal.

*-x-*

—Ya —contestó uno de sus hermanos—. Pero verás, no nos importa la bandera. Lo que nos importa es un tipo que ha ridiculizado a nuestra cabaña.

—Pues lo hacéis sin mi ayuda —respondí.

*-x-*

-Eso no ha sido muy inteligente. -Dijo Luke.

-Percy es así. hace comentarios de ese tipo cuando no debe. -Explicó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Admito que quizá no fue lo más inteligente que pudo ocurrírseme.

Dos chavales se abalanzaron sobre mí. Yo retrocedí hasta el arroyo, intenté levantar el escudo, pero Clarisse era demasiado rápida. Su lanza me dio directamente en las costillas. De no haber llevado el pecho protegido, me habría convertido en kebab de pollo. Como sí lo llevaba, el aguijonazo eléctrico sólo me dio la sensación de arrancarme los dientes.

*-x-*

Poseidón le lanzó una ola a Ares.

-¿Pero qué coño…?

-Tenía que descargar mi furia con alguien.

-Está helada. -Se quejó el dios.

El padre de Percy le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Venga tío P. Deja que me seque.

-Cuando acabe el capítulo.

Ares tiritaba sin control.

*-x-*

Uno de sus compañeros de cabaña me metió un buen tajo en el brazo.

Ver mi propia sangre —cálida y fría al mismo tiempo— me mareó.

—No está permitido hacer sangre —farfullé.

—Anda ya —respondió el tipo—. Supongo que me quedaré sin postre.

*-x-*

-Clarisse. Tú y tus hermanos limpiaréis los establos durante una semana. -Se autointerrumpió Quirón.

-Pero…

-Me da igual que hayan pasado varios años.

La chica asintió enfadada.

*-x-*

Me empujó al arroyo y aterricé con un chapuzón. Todos rieron. Supuse que moriría tan pronto terminaran de divertirse. Pero entonces ocurrió algo. El agua pareció despertar mis sentidos, como si acabara de comerme una bolsa de las gominolas de mi madre.

*-x-*

-Error. -Dijo Malcolm.

-No sabíamos que era hijo del señor Poseidón. -Refunfuñó la hija de Ares.

*-x-*

Clarisse y sus colegas se metieron en el arroyo para acabar conmigo, pero yo me puse en pie dispuesto a recibirlos. Sabía qué hacer. Al primero le aticé un cintarazo en la cabeza y le arranqué el casco limpiamente. Le di tan fuerte que le vi los ojos vibrar mientras se derrumbaba en el agua.

*-x-*

-Bestia. -Rió Michael.

*-x-*

El feo número dos y el feo número tres se me arrojaron encima. Le estampé el escudo en la cara a uno y usé la espada para esquilar el penacho del otro. Ambos retrocedieron con rapidez. El feo número cuatro no parecía con demasiadas ganas de atacarme, pero Clarisse llegaba embalada, y la punta de su lanza crepitaba de energía. En cuanto embistió, atrapé el asta entre el borde de mi escudo y la espada y la rompí como una ramita.

*-x-*

La chica gruñó al acordarse de su lanza.

*-x-*

—¡Jo! —exclamó—. ¡Idiota! ¡Gusano apestoso!

*-x-*

-Vaya insultos más cutres. -Dijo Hermes.

*-x-*

Y me habría llamado cosas peores, pero le aticé en la frente con la empuñadura y la envié tambaleándose fuera del arroyo.

*-x-*

-¡Ese es Percy!

-Gritó Thalia meneando su lanza nueva.

-Loca. -Susurró Charles.

*-x-*

Entonces oí chillidos y gritos de alegría, y vi a Luke correr hacia la frontera enarbolando el estandarte del equipo rojo. Un par de chavales de Hermes le cubrían la retirada y unos cuantos apolos se enfrentaban a las huestes de Hefesto. Los de Ares se levantaron y Clarisse murmuró una torva maldición.

*-x-*

-¡Mierda! -Gritó Ares aún temblando.

*-x-*

—¡Una trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Era una trampa!

Trataron de atrapar a Luke, pero era demasiado tarde. Todo el mundo se reunió junto al arroyo cuando Luke cruzó a su territorio. Nuestro equipo estalló en vítores. El estandarte rojo brilló y se volvió plateado. El jabalí y la lanza fueron reemplazados por un enorme caduceo, el símbolo de la cabaña 11.

*-x-*

-¡Hemos ganado! -Chillaron Hermes y Apolo entre risas.

Los que habían apostado por el equipo rojo les dieron el dinero a los que apostaron por el equipo azul.

Poseidón rió y dejó que Ares se secara.

*-x-*

Los del equipo azul agarraron a Luke y lo alzaron en hombros. Quirón salió a medio galope del bosque e hizo sonar la caracola.

El juego había terminado. Habíamos ganado.

Estaba a punto de unirme a la celebración cuando la voz de Malcolm, justo a mi lado en el arroyo, dijo:

—No está mal, héroe. —Miré, pero no estaba allí—. ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido a luchar así? — me preguntó. El aire se estremeció y él se materializó a mi lado quitándose una gorra de los Yankees.

*-x-*

Thalia sonrió y abrazó a Luke.

-Aparta esa lanza de mí lunática.

-Ella también desea un abrazo.

-No le doy abrazos a armas altamente peligrosas. Sobre todo, armas que estés empuñando tú.

Ella rió y volvió a sentarse.

*-x-*

Me enfadé. Ni siquiera me alucinó el hecho de que acabara de volverse invisible.

—Me has usado como cebo —le dije—. Me has puesto aquí porque sabías que Clarisse vendría por mí, mientras enviabas a Luke por el otro flanco. Lo habías planeado todo.

Malcolm se encogió de hombros.

*-x-*

-Atenea siempre tiene un plan. -Dijo el rubio de ojos grises.

Poseidón le miró mal.

*-x-*

—Ya te lo he dicho. Atenea siempre tiene un plan.

—Un plan para que me pulvericen.

—Vine tan rápido como pude. Estaba a punto de saltar para defenderte, pero… —Se encogió otra vez de hombros—. No necesitabas mi ayuda. —Entonces se fijó en mi brazo herido—. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

—Es una herida de espada. ¿Qué pensabas?

—No. Era una herida de espada. Fíjate bien.

*-x-*

-Está a punto de darse cuenta. -Dijo Atenea satisfecha.

*-x-*

La sangre había desaparecido. Donde había estado el corte, ahora había un largo rasguño, y también estaba desapareciendo. Ante mis ojos, se convirtió en una pequeña cicatriz y finalmente se desvaneció.

*-x-*

-El poder del agua. -SE jactó Poseidón.

Lee se había despertado pero decidió quedarse quieto en los brazos cálidos del dios del mar.

Su padre se dio cuenta y chasqueó los dedos disimuladamente para que viera todo lo que se había perdido.

-(¿Un romance con Zeus?) -Pensó el consejero de la cabaña siete. -(¿Quién lo diría?)

Poseidón seguía meciendo al chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo pequeño semidiós? -Murmuró para sí.

Lee le escuchó y sonrió para sus adentros.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —dije alelado.

Malcolm reflexionó con repentina concentración. Casi veía girar los engranajes en su cabeza. Me miró a los pies, después la lanza rota de Clarisse, y por fin dijo:

*-x-*

-Ya se ha dado cuenta. -Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

*-x-*

—Sal del agua, Percy.

—¿Qué…?

—Hazlo y calla.

Lo hice e inmediatamente volví a sentir los brazos entumecidos. El subidón de adrenalina remitió y casi me derrumbo, pero Malcolm me sujetó.

*-x-*

Afrodita soltó un gritito.

-¡Aquí hay amor! ¡Otra de mis OTP! ¡Percalcolm!

-Suena como un mal jarabe. -Se quejó Michael.

Miraba a su hermano con preocupación.

Debería haberse despertado ya.

*-x-*

—Oh, Estige —maldijo—. Esto no es bueno. Yo no quería… Supuse que habría sido Zeus.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volví a oír el gruñido canino de antes, pero esta vez mucho más cerca. Un gruñido que pareció abrir en dos el bosque.

*-x-*

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Poseidón asustado.

Nadie dijo nada.

El dios del mar abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

*-x-*

Los vítores de los campistas cesaron al instante. Quirón gritó algo en griego clásico, y sólo más tarde advertí que lo había entendido a la perfección:

—¡Apartaos! ¡Mi arco!

Malcolm desenvainó su espada.

En las rocas situadas encima de nosotros había un enorme perro negro, con ojos rojos como la lava y colmillos que parecían dagas.

*-x-*

-¡Un perro del infierno! -Chilló el dios de los caballos.

Blake se sobresaltó.

*-x-*

Me miraba fijamente.

Nadie se movió, y Malcolm gritó:

—¡Percy, corre!

Intentó interponerse entre el bicho y yo, pero el perro era muy rápido. Le saltó por encima —una sombra con dientes— y se abalanzó sobre mí. De pronto caí hacia atrás y sentí que sus garras afiladas perforaban mi armadura.

*-x-*

-¡joder! -Se estremeció Luke.

*-x-*

Oí una cascada de sonidos de rasgado, como si rompieran pedazos de papel uno detrás de otro, y de pronto el bicho tenía un puñado de flechas clavadas en el cuello. Cayó muerto a mis pies.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que los hijos de Apolo reaccionaron rápido. -Dijo Charles.

Poseidón abrazó a Lee y le besó en la mejilla.

Quería hacerlo en los labios, pero prefería que estuviese despierto y le diese permiso.

*-x-*

Por algún milagro, yo seguía vivo. No quise mirar debajo de mi armadura despedazada. Sentía el pecho caliente y húmedo, sin duda tenía cortes muy feos. Un segundo más y el animal me habría convertido en picadillo fino.

*-x-*

-¡Mataré al que lo haya invocado! -Bramó el dios del mar.

Algunos miraron a Luke disimuladamente.

*-x-*

Quirón trotó hasta nosotros, con un arco en la mano y el rostro sombrío.

—Di immortales! —exclamó Malcolm—. Eso era un perro del infierno de los Campos de Castigo. No están… se supone que no…

—Alguien lo ha invocado —dijo Quirón—. Alguien del campamento.

*-x-*

Hades tenía mala cara. Esos eran los peores perros.

Blake le lamió la mejilla.

*-x-*

Luke se acercó. Había olvidado el estandarte y su momento de gloria se había esfumado.

—¡Percy tiene la culpa de todo! —vociferó Clarisse—. ¡Percy lo ha invocado!

—Cállate, niña —le espetó Quirón.

*-x-*

-Estúpida. -Dijo Michael.

*-x-*

Observamos el cadáver del perro del infierno derretirse en una sombra, fundirse con el suelo hasta desaparecer.

—Estás herido —me dijo Malcolm—. Rápido, Percy, métete en el agua.

—Estoy bien.

*-x-*

-¡Que te metas en el agua! -Gritó su padre.

*-x-*

—No, no lo estás —replicó—. Quirón, mira esto.

Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Regresé al arroyo, y todo el campamento se congregó en torno a mí. Al instante me sentí mejor y las heridas de mi pecho empezaron a cerrarse.

*-x-*

-Sesos de alga. -Dijo Thalia suspirando.

*-x-*

Algunos campistas se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Bueno, yo… la verdad es que no sé cómo… —intenté disculparme—. Perdón…

*-x-*

-¿Y ahora por qué se disculpa? -Se exasperó el creador de los caballos.

-A mí también me dan ganas de cargármelo cuando hace eso. -Refunfuñó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Pero no estaban mirando cómo sanaban mis heridas. Miraban algo encima de mi cabeza.

*-x-*

-¿Le habrán salido cuernos? -Preguntó Ethan.

-¡Le han salido orejas de lobo! -Secundó Castor.

-Tiene el pelo rosa furcia. -Aportó Charles.

-¿Furcia? -Cuestionó Apolo.

-Fuxia. -Explicó Thalia.

Algunos rieron.

*-x-*

—Percy —dijo Malcolm, señalando.

Cuando alcé la mirada, la señal empezaba a desvanecerse, pero aún se distinguía el holograma de luz verde, girando y brillando. Una lanza de tres puntas: un tridente.

*-x-*

-¡Poseidón!

-Hermano ya hemos pasado por esto. -Se quejó el dios.

Zeus le fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Tu padre —murmuró Malcolm—. Esto no es nada bueno.

—Ya está determinado —anunció Quirón.

Todos empezaron a arrodillarse, incluso los campistas de la cabaña de Ares, aunque no parecían nada contentos.

—¿Mi padre? —pregunté perplejo.

—Poseidón —repuso Quirón—. Sacudidor de tierras, portador de tormentas, padre de los caballos. Salve, Perseus Jackson, hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué no es bueno? -Preguntó el padre de Percy.

Malcolm no sabía que responder.

-¡Lee estás despierto! -Chilló Michael levantándose.

Blake ladró y dio un salto desde los brazos de Hades al suelo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cuántos dedos vés?

-Estoy bien Michael.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Llevo un rato despierto.

-¡Idiota! ¡Me tenías preocupado!

-Yo también te quiero hermano.

-¡Pero sigues siendo un idiota!

Lee iba a levantarse pero Poseidón se lo impidió.

Le giró para que quedase de cara a él.

-Quédate. -Le susurró rozando sus labios con los del chico.

El sanador negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Por favor Lee. Quédate conmigo.

-No debería…

-¿Quién te lo impide?

Lee miró a los demás en busca de ayuda.

Su hermano se disculpó con la mirada y habría jurado que su perro le había guiñado un ojo.

Apolo iba a intervenir pero Afrodita se lo impidió.

-Quédate. -Volvió a pedir el dios.

Entonces se inclinó y capturó los labios del hijo del dios del sol con dulzura.

El chico abrió instintivamente la boca y Poseidón introdujo la lengua.

Exploró la cabidad tomándose su tiempo y después dejó que Lee explorara su boca.

Un gemidito se escapó de los labios del arquero.

Se separaron unos minutos después con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

-¿Te quedarás?

-Está bien.

Poseidón volvió a besarle.

-Si Lee sufre por tu culpa, usaré tus huevos de diana y no me importa lo gran dios que seas. -Dijo Apolo en un susurro.

Poseidón hizo una mueca de dolor pero asintió.

-Convertiré tus testículos en un alfiletero. -Siguió diciendo.

-¿Podemos seguir leyendo? -Se exasperó Hera.

Quirón sonrió.

-El capítulo ha terminado.

-¿Y no has podido decirlo antes?

-Es que estaba entretenido. -Se escusó el centauro.

Hera le miró ceñuda.

-¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente capítulo? -Preguntó Quirón.

-Yo lo haré. -Dijo Hefesto.

El dios hizo levitar el libro hasta sus manos y esperó.

Una luz rosa invadió la sala.

-¿Cuántas más personas van a aparecer? -Se quejó Hera.

-Las que hagan falta. -Espetó Hades.

Nota: ¿Qué favores queréis que le hagan Hefesto, Ares, Hermes y Dioniso a Apolo?

Necesito ideas porfiiiiiii.

¿Con quién emparejamos a los dioses?

También necesito ayuda con eso please.

Se os quiere en serio.


	10. Chapter 10

*-x-*

Cuando la luz desapareció, podía verse a una mujer joven.

Era alta, muy hermosa, pelo rubio, ojos azules y una sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué hace aquí una mortal? -Bramó Hera.

-Si la han traído las moiras, por algo será. -Dijo Deméter.

la joven miraba a su alrededor confundida.

Se le notaba un poco de barriga. Señal de que estaba embarazada.

-¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre por favor? -Pidió Hestia.

-Soy May Castellan.

Luke miraba a su madre sin parpadear desde que había aparecido en el salón de los tronos.

La última vez que la había visto, estaba preparando galletas quemadas en su casa y sus ojos, sus ojos ahora eran azules y límpidos.

-¿M mamá?

-¿Has dicho mamá?

Apolo decidió chasquear los dedos para que la mujer pudiera saber todo lo que sucedía.

-Así que voy a tener un precioso niño. -Dijo acariciándose la barriga.

Se acercó a su hijo y le abrazó.

Luke se dejó hacer muy contento. Hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía un abrazo así…

-Sí. -Decía May. -Un maravilloso y precioso niño rubio de ojos azules.

Le acarició la cicatriz que tenía en la cara y se la besó.

Hestia hizo aparecer un confortable sofá para que la muchacha estuviera cómoda.

May arrastró a Luke con ella.

Todos los semidioses miraban la escena con una sonrisa pero los que más sonreían eran Hermes, Malcolm y Thalia.

la mortal estaba mirando a Lee y Poseidón con curiosidad.

El dios le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó un ojo.

Blake se acercó a ella y le frotó la barriga con el hocico.

-Aquí está el pequeño Luke. Al niño que más amaré en toda mi vida. -Le dijo al cachorro.

A Luke se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-(Quizá, quizá los dioses no sean tan desagradables después de todo.) -Pensaba el chico.

Hefesto decidió comenzar a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 9. Me ofrecen una misión.

*-x-*

-¿Tan pronto? -Gimió el dios del mar.

-Es Percy. -Dijo la teniente de Artemisa.

*-x-*

A la mañana siguiente, Quirón me trasladó a la cabaña 3.

No tenía que compartirla con nadie. Gozaba de espacio de sobra para todas mis cosas: el cuerno de Minotauro, un juego de ropa limpia y una bolsa de aseo. Podía sentarme a mi propia mesa, escoger mis actividades, gritar «luces fuera» cuando me apeteciera y no escuchar a nadie más.

*-x-*

-Suena bien. -Dijo Silena.

-Es deprimente. -Comentó Thalia. -Te sientes solo.

*-x-*

Pero me sentía totalmente deprimido.

*-x-*

-lo que yo he dicho.

-Nadie te lo ha rebatido.

Una flecha rozó el pelo de Ethan.

-Tranquila chica eléctrica.

Thalia levantó su lanza de manera amenazadora.

-Mejor me callo.

-Bien dicho Nakamura.

*-x-*

Justo cuando empezaba a sentirme aceptado, a sentir que tenía un hogar en la cabaña 11 y que podía ser un niño normal —o tan normal como se pueda cuando eres mestizo—, me separaban como si tuviera una enfermedad rara.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró mal a todos los semidioses excepto a Lee.

A él, le seguía mimando.

*-x-*

Nadie mencionaba el perro del infierno, pero tenía la impresión de que todos lo comentaban a mis espaldas.

*-x-*

Ethan y Silena se ruborizaron.

Thalia les amenazó con su lanza.

*-x-*

El ataque había asustado a todo el mundo. Enviaba dos mensajes: uno, que era hijo del dios del mar; y dos, los monstruos no iban a detenerse ante nada para matarme. Incluso podían invadir el campamento que siempre se había considerado seguro.

*-x-*

-Ignorantes. -Gruñó la hija de Zeus.

*-x-*

Los demás campistas se apartaban de mí todo lo posible. Después de lo que les había hecho a los de Ares en el bosque, la cabaña 11 se ponía nerviosa conmigo, así que mis lecciones con Luke ahora eran particulares.

*-x-*

Hermes, May, Hestia y Poseidón le sonrieron al chico.

-Al final del libro dudo que sigan sonriéndole. -Murmuró Clarisse.

Malcolm la miró mal.

-¿A ti qué mierda te pasa principito?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que dejes de mirarme de una jodida vez!

-alguien está sexualmente frustrada. -Rió Michael.

-¿Tal vez quieras quitarle tú las frustraciones? -Preguntó Castor.

-Déjalo. Que tal vez le gusta y todo.

-No te emociones enanno.

-Antes, me hago gay. Perdona la Rue. Que ya lo soy.

-A nadie le importan tus preferencias sexuales Yew.

-Claro la Rue. -Rió él.

*-x-*

Me presionaba más que nunca, y no temía magullarme en el proceso.

—Vas a necesitar todo el entrenamiento posible —me dijo, mientras practicábamos con espadas y antorchas ardiendo—. Vamos a probar otra vez ese golpe para descabezar la víbora. Repítelo cincuenta veces.

*-x-*

-Eres un buen muchacho. -Le dijo Hestia.

-Así, Percy se hizo un buen espadachín. -Comentó Silena.

*-x-*

Malcolm seguía enseñándome griego por las mañanas, pero parecía distraído. Cada vez que yo decía algo, me reñía, como si acabara de darle una bofetada. Después de las lecciones se marchaba murmurando para sí: «Misión… ¿Poseidón…? Menuda desgracia… Tengo que planear algo…»

*-x-*

Poseidón fulminó con la mirada al rubio que tragó saliva incómodo.

-No me gustas Chase. -Le dijo el dios.

*-x-*

Incluso Clarisse mantenía las distancias, aunque sus miradas cargadas de veneno dejaban claro que quería matarme por haberle roto la lanza mágica.

*-x-*

-¿Le tienes miedo al pequeño de Poseidón? -Gruñó Ares.

-No señor.

-Ahí no dice eso.

-Yo no...

-no quiero oír tus escusas mocosa.

*-x-*

Deseé que me gritara, me diera un puñetazo o algo así. Prefería meterme en peleas todos los días a que me ignoraran.

*-x-*

-Lo habría hecho encantada. -Gruñó.

-Claro. -Se jactó Thalia.

*-x-*

Sabía que alguien en el campamento me tenía manía, porque una noche entré en mi cabaña y encontré un periódico que habían dejado en la puerta, un ejemplar del New York Daily News, abierto por la página dedicada a la ciudad. Casi me llevó una hora leer el artículo, porque cuanto más me enfadaba, más flotaban las palabras por la página.

*-x-*

-¿Quién fue? -Bramó Poseidón.

-Alguien se encargó de que no volviera a meterse donde no le llamaban. -Se apresuró a decir Castor.

-¡Quiero saber quién fue!

-Si sirve de algo, Michael y Lee le clavaron varias flechas en sitios dolorosos. -Murmuró Charles.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -Inquirió el rubio que se había apartado de Poseidón a riesgo de ser alanceado por su tridente.

-¿Cómo has llegado allí?

-Emmm. No quiero ser atravesado por un tridente gigante. -Se justificó.

-Es que Will se lo había dicho a otro de vuestros hermanos cuando estaba yo por allí. -Contestó Beckendorf.

-Yo aún quiero saber quien fue. -Dijo el dios del mar.

-¿Y por qué le ensartásteis con flechas? -Se interesó Thalia.

Malcolm frunció el ceño.

-Me apetecía. -Respondió rápidamente Michael.

-Ya claro. -Rió Clarisse.

-¿Qué estás insinuando la Rue? -Cuestionó la cazadora.

-Si no lo sabes tú...

-¿Por qué tsunamis nadie me hace caso? -Se cabreó el dios.

Lee se había sentado al lado de su hermano.

Blake fue dando saltos hacia él y se subió a su regazo.

-Fue un hijo de Ares. -Dijo Michael.

-Clarisse le mandó hacerlo. -Aportó Lee.

-Una ola bañó a Ares.

-¿Pero qué coño haces?

-Controla a tus bástagos.

-Yo no me meto en las peleas de mis críos. -Refunfuñó el dios.

-¿Por qué él si puede secarse y yo no? -Se enfadó Atenea.

-Porque no me apetece. -Contestó el dios del mar.

-Te odio.

-Díselo a quien le importe.

-Sigue leyendo. -Le ordenó Hera a su hijo.

-Lee vuelve aquí.

-Estoy bien donde estoy.

-Soy un dios.

-Y yo un semidiós.

-¿Me estás bacilando?

-No.

-¡Vuelve aquí!

-¡Estás loco! ¡Deja de mover el jodido tridente!

Poseidón miró la mano con la que sujetaba su tridente y efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba moviendo haciendo saltar chispas y consiguiendo que temblara el suelo.

-¿Puedes venir aquí?

Lee iba a negarse pero decidió acudir.

El dios del mar volvió a sentarle en su regazo.

-No puedes... No puedes irte. Tu presencia me calma. No sé como ni por qué, pero lo hace.

Lee suspiró y se dejó besar.

A decir verdad, sólo se había alejado para ver la reacción de Poseidón. No porque quisiera hacerlo realmente.

le encantaban sus besos. le hacían querer más y más.

El dios de las fraguas decidió seguir leyendo antes de que los besos de esos dos subieran de tempperatura.

*-x-*

UN CHICO Y SU MADRE SIGUEN DESAPARECIDOS

TRAS EXTRAÑO ACCIDENTE DE COCHE.

POR EILEEN SMYTHE

Sally Jackson y su hijo Percy llevan una semana en paradero desconocido tras su misteriosa desaparición. El Cámaro del 78 de la familia fue descubierto el pasado sábado en una carretera al norte de Long Island, calcinado, con el techo arrancado y el eje delantero roto. El coche había dado una vuelta de campana y patinado varios metros antes de explotar.

Madre e hijo estaban de vacaciones en Montauk, pero se marcharon muy pronto en misteriosas circunstancias. En el coche y la escena del accidente fueron hallados pequeños rastros de sangre, pero no había más señales de los desaparecidos Jackson. Los residentes de la zona rural aseguraron no haber visto nada anormal alrededor de la hora del accidente.

*-x-*

-Esos que van a ver. -Dijo Hera con sorna.

May la miró mal.

*-x-*

El marido de la señora Jackson, Gabe Ugliano, asegura que su hijastro Percy Jackson es un niño con problemas que ha sido expulsado de numerosos internados y que en el pasado manifestó tendencias violentas.

*-x-*

-¡Ese tío va a sufrir mi ira! -Bramó Poseidón.

Lee estaba tan cabreado, que sin darse cuenta hizo aparecer una flecha en su mano.

La nueva lanza de Thalia crepitaba con fuerza.

Hestia tenía los ojos en llamas.

Ares quería pegar a alguien así que tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

*-x-*

La policía no se pronuncia acerca de si el hijo Percy es sospechoso de la desaparición de su madre, pero no descarta ninguna hipótesis.

*-x-*

-¡Percy sería incapaz de dañar a su madre! -Gritó Malcolm muy furioso.

*-x-*

Las imágenes de abajo son fotos recientes de Sally Jackson y Percy. La policía ruega a todos aquellos que posean información que llamen al siguiente número de teléfono gratuito.

*-x-*

-¡Yo les voy a decir unas cuantas cosas a ese grupo de ineptos! -Bramó Charles.

Tenía una llave inglesa y la movía de manera amenazadora.

Ethan y Castor se apartaron de él.

Beckendorf cabreado daba muchísimo miedo.

*-x-*

Habían señalado el teléfono con un círculo en rotulador negro.

*-x-*

-Sigo preguntándome por qué le clavásteis flechas. -Se extrañó Thalia.

-Porque el enano éste, está coladito por Jackson. -habló la hija de Aress.

-Eso no es verdad. -Dijo el mencionado.

-No me hace falta ser Apolo ni uno de sus hijos para saber que estás mintiendo. -Dijo ella.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!

-¿Por qué? Si es verdad que te gusta... -Rebatió la hija de Afrodita.

-Silena no deberías... -Empezó a decir Charles.

-¡No me gusta!

-lo amas. Soy hija de Afrodita.

Sé cuando alguien está enamorado.

-Puede tratarse de otra persona. -Se justificó el chico.

-ya claro. -Murmuró Malcolm.

-No niegues tus sentimientos. No pasa nada por no ser correspondido. -Consoló Silena.

-Dejad al chico tranquilo. -Dijo Apolo.

-Es uno de tus hijos. No debería mentir.

-Clarisse tiene razón.

-Silena. -Advirtió Charles.

Lee se levantó y se colocó delante de los semidioses.

-¡Dejad a mi hermano en paz! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vuestras vidas son tan aburridas y bacías que tenéis que meteros en las de los demás? ¿Qué más da si le gusta Percy o cualquier otra persona? ¡No es asunto de nadie!

-Para ser hijo de Apolo, no te pareces nada a él. Eres enano y tu cara parece la de una horrible rata. -Comentó Silena. -No me extraña que Percy no se fijara en ti.

Todos los semidioses miraron a la hija de Afrodita con la boca abierta de asombro.

Esas palabras eran más propias de su hermana Drew.

-Yo que tú Beauregard, me callaría la boca. Sé cosas que podrían hacer que te quedaras sin tu chico. -Dijo Lee.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-No pasa nada. Saldrá en los libros.

Ella entendió a lo que se refería.

-No serás capaz.

-No. Ya te he dicho que saldrá en los libros seguramente.

-¿De qué está hablando? -Inquirió Charles.

-S solo quiere asustarme. -Comentó la chica.

-¡Deja a Silena en paz! -Bramó Clarisse levantándose.

-¡pues que ella deje tranquilo a mi hermano!

Michael había agachado la cabeza y lágrimas rodaban por su cara.

-Si es verdad que es feo. -Dijo la hija de Ares.

El hijo de Apolo se levantó y salió corriendo sollozando.

-Mira como corre. -Rió Silena.

Clarisse prefirió callar. Sabía que habían llegado demasiado lejos.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de Michael? -Preguntó Thalia.

-Nada.

La hija de Afrodita miró la puerta por la que el chico había desaparecido. Se había dado cuenta de que se había pasado y temía las consecuencias.

Debería haberse quedado callada pero es que no había podido controlarse.

Llevaba mucho tiempo cabreada con Michael porque él sabía algo que no debería haber sabido y ahora, tenía miedo de que contara su secreto.

No podía soportar que se supiera la verdad.

Michael estaba en los jardines sentado en el suelo.

Ya estaba harto de que le llamaran enano, cara rata, feo, desagradable...

Sus hermanos solían preguntarle que por qué no sonreía pero él no quería contestarles. Solo Lee lo sabía.

Michael había estado enamorado de un hijo de Afrodita durante varios años pero nunca se lo había dicho.

pero un día, Tommy Britten se había acercado a él y le había pedido salir.

El hijo de Apolo al principio no se lo creía y pensaba que estaban jugando con él así que se negó.

pero Tommy le conquistó y comenzaron a salir.

Michael era muy feliz. Siempre sonreía y se sentía bien por una vez. Ya no se sentía tan insignificante, tan poca cosa.

Yew hizo el amor con él por primera vez y fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido en la vida.

Un día, mientras estaba en tiro con arco, Tommy se le acercó por detrás como sienpre hacía y le abrazó por la espalda.

Michael dejó el arco y las flechas y siguió a su novio.

Tommy le dijo que ya no quería estar con él.

Michael no entendía nada y le pidió que se lo explicara.

-(No siento nada por ti. Solo ha sido un juego entre mis hermanos y yo. Elejimos a alguien, lo enamoramos y después, se acabó.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Solo fui un juego para ti?

-No te lo tomes a mal Yew. Me lo pasé bien contigo.

-Creía que me querías.

El rostro de Tommy se endureció.

-Fuiste un juego. una apuesta. Me dijeron que debía conquistarte y lo hice. No me gustabas, nunca lo has hecho. Simplemente, fue algo que tenía que hacer.

-Pero...

-El sexo no tenía porqué hacerlo pero... Algo placentero debía sacar de eso. ¿No te parece?

-¿N nunca... Nunca sentiste nada por mí?

-¿En serio lo preguntas? Pues claro que no. Eres bastante bajito y... esa cara... para ser hijo de Apolo, no te pareces en nada a él. Dudo que alguien quisiera salir contigo. De hecho, en la cabaña diez nadie quería pero perdí una apuesta y... bueno...

Michael lloraba sin poder detenerse.

Tommy le dejó allí solo.)

El hijo de Apolo decidió entrar en el salón de los tronos. Sabía que Lee estaría observándole de cerca pero no se acercaría, porque sabía que él no deseaba la compañía de nadie.

Michael entró al salón de los tronos y unos segundos después lo hizo Lee.

Silena reía al ver la cara del chico. Le había pedido a su hermano Tommy que le rompiera el corazón a Michael porque él sabía el secreto de ella.

Pero nunca nadie sabría que fue ella quien obligó a su hermano a hacerlo.

El idiota de Tommy no quería hacerle daño al hijo de Apolo. Llevaba enamorado de él mucho tiempo pero... Al final tuvo que hacerlo porque ella le amenazó.

Todos creían que era una buena chica y así deberían de seguir siendo las cosas.

-¿Sabes qué Charlie? -Dijo Michael.

El hijo de Hefesto le miró.

-Silena no te quiere. Es un juego que hacen ella y sus hermanos. El juego consiste en elegir a alguien y hacerles creer que están enamorados de ellos. Pero después, cuando te tienen, te dejan y te rompen el corazón.

-Ella no haría eso. Ella me dijo que nunca lo haría.

-He oído que se reía de ti con sus hermanas y te llamaba... Bueno eso prefiero dejármelo para mí.

-¡Deja de mentir Yew! -le chilló el chico amenazándole.

-No está mintiendo. -Comentó Lee.

-Tú estás confabulado con él. -Dijo Silena. -Solo quieres que Charlie me deje.

La hija de Afrodita comenzó a llorar.

-Te tiraste a Clarck Mades en los establos.

-¡Solo estás furioso porque Tommy decidió dejarte porque no eras suficiente para él!

-¡Eso no es asunto de nadie!

Ella comenzó a reírse.

-Deja de mentir Michael. -pidió Charles.

Apolo se levantó dudoso.

Afrodita estaba triste pero asintió con la cabeza a la petición silenciosa del dios del sol.

-No te está mintiendo chico. -Le dijo el dios a Charles poniéndole una mano en el hombro. -Ella os está mintiendo a todos.

-Estoy muy decepcionada. -Dijo la diosa del amor.

-¡Eres patético! ¿Lo sabías? ¡No entiendo cómo Tommy pudo enamorarse de ti! ¿Qué ha podido ver en un ser tan desagradable comotú?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió Lee.

Silena estaba tan enfadada que no era del todo consciente de lo que decía.

-Tommy amaba a Michael y por eso salió con él. Pero yo le obligué a dejarte. Le amenacé.

-¡Mientes! -Chilló Michael al borde de las lágrimas.

-El pobre murió sin poderte decir la verdad. Nos pidió a mí y a mis hermanos que te contáramos la verdad, pero no les permití hacerlo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan zorra? Y a tu propio hermano.

-Todos miraron a Clarisse muy sorprendidos.

La hija de Ares le dio un gran puñetazo a Silena partiéndole la mandíbula.

-¡Confié en ti!

Michael lloraba abrazado a su hermano.

-¿Crees que él me amaba? ¿Crees que ella miente?

Yew estaba tan confundido que no era capaz de saber quien mentía y quien no.

-Te ha dicho la verdad. -Contestaron Lee y Apolo.

El moreno lloró más fuerte.

-Él me amaba Lee. Me amaba. Y murió y...

Los sollozos de Michael eran tan fuertes que Lee tuvo que sujetarle bien para evitar que se cayera.

-Es una chica horrible. -Se estremeció May.

-Tú tranquila mamá. -Pidió Luke abrazándola por los hombros. -Aún tengo que nacer.

La mujer rió.

-¡Hemos acabado! -Gritó Beckendorf llorando.

-¡Como quieras! ¡No me importa!

Deméter preparó té para todos e hizo que se lo bebieran.

Cuando estaban todos más calmados, Hefesto decidió continuar leyendo.

Pero una luz dorada le interrumpió.

Un chico con la ropa echa girones cayó al suelo.

Apolo se apresuró a revisarle.

-Tiene algunas heridas superficiales, pero está bien. inconsciente, pero está bien.

El joven era alto, musculoso, pelo rizado color chocolate y ojos caleidoscópicos.

Cuando el dios le curó y el chico recuperó la consciencia dijo:

-Tengo que moverme. Las empusas...

Se levantó desorientado.

En la mano llevaba una espada con la empuñadura dorada. Y del cuello le colgaba una flecha sujeta a una cadena.

-¿Quién furias eres? -Espetó Hera cansada del drama.

-T Tommy Britten.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y el chico entendió por qué había llegado al Olimpo.

-Qué mayores estáis todos. -Dijo aún algo desorientado.

Lee frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Lo siento tanto. -Dijo Tommy entre sollozos. -Yo no quería dejarte. No quería...

-Sabes que dice la verdad. -Le susurró Lee a su hermano.

-¿Qué hago?

-No estoy seguro.

El hijo de Afrodita se acercó dudoso a Michael.

-¿P podrás p perdonarme al algún d día?

Silena sabía que se había equivocado muchísimo. Ahora se daba cuenta. quizá para ella fuera demasiado tarde.

Al principio, había salido con Charlie para hacerle daño. (O eso es lo que les dijo a sus hermanos.) Y sí, se había acostado con Mades. Pero se había enamorado de Beckendorf pero él ahora la miraba con tanto odio que hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

Siempre se había sentido culpable por no haberle contado la verdad a Michael pero le daba demasiada vergüenza decírselo.

Ahora veía con un nudo en la garganta cómo Tommy no sabía si acercarse o no al hijo de Apolo.

-¿C cómo sé que m me dices la verdad? ¿C cómo sé que n no vas a m mentirme d nuevo?

Britten sollozó aún más fuerte.

-No lo sé. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que te amo con cada parte de mí.

-Te pedí que no me rompieras el corazón.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho Michael.

El hijo de Apolo se fijó en que Tommy llevaba la espada que él le había regalado y tenía la flecha que le había dado colgada al cuello. Era su primera flecha. La primera con la que había acertado en el centro de una diana.

Todos los hijos de Apolo guardaban su primera flecha y después se la regalaban a la persona de la que se enamoraban de verdad.

Michael creyó que Tommy se había deshecho de ella.

Lee se levantó.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces ha llorado por tu culpa? ¿Sabes cuántas noches ha pasado sin dormir? ¿Eres consciente de lo mal que lo ha pasado? ¡No lo sabes! ¿Y crees que con sentirlo basta? ¿Piensas que con unas palabras vas a reparar su corazón roto, su autoestima y devolverle la felicidad?

Tommy se abrazó a sí mismo temblando.

-Por tu culpa dejó de comer, no era capaz de lanzar las flechas con precisión, no dormía, no sonreía...

-Lee...

-No Michael, tiene que ser consciente de lo que has pasado por su culpa. Tal vez a ti te baste con sus palabras, pero yo todavía quiero partirle la mandíbula (otra vez.) -Murmuró ésto último.

-¿Le partiste la cara? -Se horrorizó el moreno.

-Sssi. Y también Will.

-¿Te estás quedando conmigo? Si Will es pacífico.

-Pues... le partió la mandíbula por dos sitios y también los dos brazos y la pierna derecha.

-Estás de coña.

-Britten puede decírtelo. -Aseguró Lee.

El hijo de Afrodita asintió de acuerdo con el rubio.

Michael hizo un movimiento imperceptible y una flecha se clavó en el hombro de Tommy.

Éste la miró pero no se quejó.

El moreno se levantó, se acercó y cogió la flecha.

-A este paso, vamos a quedarnos sin flechas.

-No pasa nada. Yo os doy más.

-Gracias papá. -Dijo Lee sonriendo sádicamente.

Tommy acarició el brazo de Michael.

Antes de que pudiera irse, el hijo de Afrodita le sujetó con fuerza y le abrazó pegando su cuerpo al de él.

-Te amo Mike. Tal vez no me creas y tal vez no me perdones nunca. Pero de verdad te amo.

-Deja que se tranquilice. -Dijo (Más bien ordenó) Apolo.

Cogió a su hijo y le sentó a su lado.

Lee se acercó a Poseidón, le dijo algo al oído y después de un beso pasional, se dirigió al lado de su padre y su hermano.

Tommy se sentó cerca de Luke y May.

Cerró los ojos cansado.

Un rato más tarde, Hefesto comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Tiré el periódico y me dejé caer en mi litera, en medio de la cabaña vacía.

—Luces fuera —dije con tristeza.

*-x-*

-Estar solo en la cabaña es aburrido y triste. -Dijo Thalia.

-Bueno... Si quieres puedo darte algunos hermanos para que no te sientas sola.

-Soy cazadora de Artemisa. Ya no estoy sola.

Decidió omitir el hecho de que tenía otro hermano. Ya se enteraría. E iba a disfrutar la cara que se le quedaría a Hera al saber que tuvo dos hijos con la misma mortal.

*-x-*

Esa noche tuve mi peor pesadilla.

*-x-*Los mestizos se estremecieron.

-¿Y quién es Percy Jackson? -Le preguntó Tommy a Luke en un susurro.

-Ni idea. Yo tampoco le conozco. Pero tú moriste antes de poder conocerlo...

-Vaya manera de darme la noticia de mi muerte.

-Lo siento tío.

Tommy le quitó importancia.

*-x-*

Corría por la playa en medio de una tormenta. Esta vez había una ciudad detrás de mí. No era Nueva York. Estaba dispuesta de manera distinta, los edificios más separados, y a lo lejos se veían palmeras y colinas.

A unos cien metros de la orilla, dos hombres peleaban. Parecían luchadores de la televisión, musculosos, con barba y pelo largo. Ambos vestían túnicas griegas que ondeaban al viento, una rematada en azul, la otra en verde.

*-x-*

Hestia miraba reprobadora a sus hermanos.

-No deberíais pelearos entre vosotros. Sois familia.

-Él tiene mi rayo. ¡Seguro que él tiene a Astrapí!

-¡Yo no tengo ese estúpido rayo con un nomre estúpido!

-¡No tiene un nomre estúpido! ¡Tú eres estúpido!

-¡Basta!

-Lo siento Hestia. -Dijeron ambos agachando la cabeza.

*-x-*

Se agarraban, forcejeaban, daban patadas y cabezazos, y cada vez que colisionaban, refulgía un relámpago, el cielo se oscurecía y se levantaba viento. Yo tenía que detenerlos. No sé por qué, pero cuanto más corría el viento me ofrecía mayor resistencia, hasta que acababa corriendo sin moverme, mis talones hundiéndose en la arena.

Por encima del rugido de la tormenta, oía al de la túnica azul gritarle al otro:

—¡Devuélvelo! ¡Devuélvelo!

—Como dos niños peleando por un juguete.

*-x-*

Hades se echó a reír.

-Es que son niños. -Dijo Deméter.

-Sé que él ha robado mi rayo.

-¡Eres idiota!

-¡Cállate cerebro de sal!

-¡Cierra la boca cerebro electrocutado!

-¡Tú si que vas a tener el cerebro electrocutado!

-¡He dicho basta!

-Perdón Hestia.

*-x-*

Las olas crecían, chocaban contra la playa y me impregnaban de sal.

—¡Deteneos! —gritaba—. ¡Dejad de pelear!

La tierra se sacudía. En algún lugar de su interior resonaba una carcajada, y una voz tan profunda y malvada que me helaba la sangre entonaba con suavidad:

—Baja, pequeño héroe. ¡Baja aquí!

*-x-*

Todos los dioses miraron a Hades.

-¿Qué?

-Ha dicho...

-Sé lo que ha dicho Atenea. Yo también estoy aquí. Pero eso no significa que haya sido yo.

*-x-*

La arena se separaba bajo mis pies, se abría una brecha hasta el centro de la tierra. Yo resbalaba y la oscuridad me engullía.

*-x-*

-Yo no he sido. -Gruñó el dios mirando mal al resto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Si aún no ha pasado.

-Cállate y sécate.

la diosa le lanzó dagas por los ojos.

*-x-*

Desperté convencido de que estaba cayendo.

*-x-*

-Soñar que caes es horrible. -Dijo Castor.

-Sientes vértigo. -Secundó Ethan.

-Odio esos sueños. -Se estremeció Thalia.

*-x-*

Seguía en la cama de la cabaña número 3. Mi cuerpo me indicó que era por la mañana, pero aún no había amanecido, y los truenos bramaban en las colinas: se fraguaba una tormenta. Eso no lo había soñado.

Oí sonido de pezuñas en la puerta, un carnicol que pisaba el umbral.

—Pasa.

Grover entró trotando, con aspecto preocupado.

—El señor D quiere verte.

—¿Por qué?

—Quiere matar a… Bueno, mejor que te lo cuente él.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró interrogante al sátiro.

-Bueno... El señor D siempre quiere matar a alguien.

-Graves tiene razón. Siempre tengo ganas de matar a alguien.

-Y de beber.

-¿Aún no te has secado? Ya estás tardando.

Atenea miró mal al dios del vino.

-Es que te las estás buscando tú solita. -Rió Afrodita.

*-x-*

Me vestí y lo seguí con nerviosismo, seguro de haberme metido en un lío gordo.

Hacía días que llevaba esperando que me convocaran a la Casa Grande. Ahora que había sido declarado hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes dioses que habían acordado no tener hijos, supuse que ya era un crimen seguir vivo.

*-x-*

-Eso es verdad. -Acordó Hera.

-Se está rifando una ostia y tú tienes todas las papeletas.

-Qué maduro.

-Qué gilipollas.

*-x-*

sin duda los demás dioses habrían estado debatiendo la mejor manera de castigarme por existir, y el señor D ya estaba listo para administrar el castigo.

*-x-*

-Me cargaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle algo a mi hijo.

*-x-*

Por encima del canal Long Island Sound, el cielo parecía una sopa de tinta en ebullición. Una cortina neblinosa de lluvia se aproximaba amenazadoramente. Le pregunté a Grover si necesitaríamos paraguas.

—No —contestó—. Aquí nunca llueve si no queremos.

*-x-*

Quirón sonreía.

*-x-*

Señalé la tormenta.

—¿Y eso qué demonios es?

Miró incómodo al cielo.

—Nos rodeará. El mal tiempo siempre lo hace.

Reparé en que tenía razón.

En la semana que llevaba allí jamás había estado nublado. Las pocas lluvias que habían caído lo hacían alrededor del valle.

Pero aquella tormenta era de las gordas.

En el campo de voleibol los chavales de la cabaña de Apolo jugaban un partido matutino contra los sátiros.

*-x-*

El dios del sol sonrió.

-Mis hijos son geniales igual que yo.

*-x-*

Los gemelos de Dioniso paseaban por los campos de fresas, provocando el crecimiento de las matas.

*-x-*

El dios del vino levantó el pulgar en dirección a Castor.

*-x-*

Todos parecían seguir con sus ocupaciones habituales, pero tenían aspecto tenso. No dejaban de mirar la tormenta.

Grover y yo subimos al porche de la Casa Grande. Dioniso estaba sentado a la mesa de pinacle con su camisa atigrada y su Coca-Cola light, como en mi primer día; Quirón, en el lado opuesto de la mesa en su silla de ruedas falsa. Jugaban contra contrincantes invisibles: había dos manos de cartas flotando en el aire.

*-x-*

-Coca-Cola light. Eso es un sacrilegio. -Masculló el señor D.

*-x-*

—Bueno, bueno —dijo el señor D sin levantar la cabeza—. Nuestra pequeña celebridad.

*-x-*

-Algo así le dice Severus Snape a Harry cuando pasa lista en su primera clase de pociones. -Rió Luke.

-A nadie le importa ese Harvey Poster. -Refunfuñó Hera.

-A mí si. -Comentó Hermes.

-Lo que he dicho. A nadie.

Una flecha dorada se incrustó en la rodilla de la diosa.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Deja en paz a Hermes.

-Ya está aquí la nena ayudando al mensajero. -Se burló ella.

-¡Deja a los chicos tranquilos! -Bramó Hestia.

Hera apretó los dientes, se sacó la flecha de la rodilla y la lanzó.

Apolo logró atraparla y la devolvió a su carcaj.

*-x-*

Esperé.

—Acércate —ordenó el señor D—. Y no esperes que me arrodille ante ti, mortal, sólo por ser el hijo del viejo Barba-percebe.

*-x-*

-Tan simpático como siempre. ¿Quieres un bañito permanente como el de tu hermana?

-No.

-Entonces, cuida tus palabras.

*-x-*

Un relámpago destelló entre las nubes y el trueno sacudió las ventanas de la casa.

—Bla, bla, bla —contestó Dioniso.

*-x-*

-¿En serio tío P?

Una ola había bañado al dios del vino.

-¿Ahora soy el tío P?

El otro dios se calló sin saber que decir.

*-x-*

Quirón fingió interés en su mano de cartas. Grover se parapetó tras la balaustrada. Oía sus pezuñas inquietas.

—Si de mí dependiera —prosiguió Dioniso—, haría que tus moléculas se desintegraran en llamas. Luego barreríamos las cenizas y nos evitaríamos un montón de problemas.

*-x-*

-¡Atrévete a dañar a mi hijo, y el que será desintegrado serás tú!

*-x-*

—Pero a Quirón le parece que eso contradice mi misión en este campamento del demonio: mantener a unos enanos mocosos a salvo de cualquier daño.

*-x-*

-Tus hijos están en ese "campamento del demonio." -Apostilló Perséfone.

-Eso son tecnicismos.

*-x-*

—La combustión espontánea es una forma de daño, señor D —observó Quirón.

—Tonterías. El chico no sentiría nada. De todos modos, he accedido a contenerme. Estoy pensando en convertirte en delfín y devolverte a tu padre.

*-x-*

-¡Tú sentirás toda mi ira!

-Te quejas demasiado tío P. Sabes que no haría eso.

-Claro que no. Porque si no, el que será convertido en delfín serás tú.

Dioniso tragó saliva.

*-x-*

—Señor D… —le advirtió Quirón.

—Bueno, vale —cedió Dioniso—. Sólo hay otra opción. Pero es mortalmente insensata.

*-x-*

-Del estilo de Percy. -Dijeron Thalia, Malcolm y Grover a la vez.

*-x-*

—Se puso en pie, y las cartas de los jugadores invisibles cayeron sobre la mesa—. Me voy al Olimpo para una reunión de urgencia. Si el chico sigue aquí cuando vuelva, lo convertiré en delfín. ¿Entendido?

*-x-*

-yo prefeririía convertirlo en un antílope.

-Ni se te ocurra Artemisa.

la diosa suspiró fingiendo resignación.

*-x-*

—Y Perseus Jackson, si tienes algo de cerebro, verás que es una opción más sensata que la que defiende Quirón.

*-x-*

-Así que se sabe su nombre. -Se sorprendió Luke.

-No te importa Lucy.

-Si hubieses sido una niña, ese habría sido tu nombre. -Dijo su madre.

El chico se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Hey Lucy.

-¡Piérdete Nakamura!

*-x-*

Dioniso tomó una carta y con un gesto la convirtió en un rectángulo de plástico. ¿Una tarjeta de crédito? No. Un pase de seguridad.

*-x-*

-Para el ascensor en el Empire State. -Comentó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Chasqueó los dedos.

El aire pareció envolverlo. Se convirtió en un holograma, después una brisa, después había desaparecido y dejó sólo un leve aroma a uvas recién pisadas.

*-x-*

-Me encanta ese olor. -Dijeron Dioniso y su hijo al unísono.

*-x-*

Quirón me sonrió, pero parecía cansado y en tensión.

—Siéntate, Percy, por favor. Y tú también, Grover.

Obedecimos.

Quirón dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, una mano ganadora que no había llegado a utilizar.

*-x-*

Dioniso gruñó disgustado.

*-x-*

—Dime, Percy, ¿qué pasó con el perro del infierno?

Me estremecí de sólo escuchar el nombre. Quirón quizá quería que dijera: «Bah, no fue nada. Desayuno perros del infierno.» Pero no me apetecía mentir.

*-x-*

-Asqueroso. -Dijo Silena arrugando la nariz.

-Hey los perros del infierno no se comen. -Protestó Hades.

-Percy tiene una perra del infierno y de momento no se la ha comido. -Comentó Malcolm.

*-x-*

—Me dio miedo —admití—. Si usted no le hubiera disparado, yo estaría muerto.

—Vas a encontrarte cosas peores, Percy, mucho peores, antes de que termines.

—Termine… ¿qué?

—Tu misión, por supuesto. ¿La aceptarás?

Miré a Grover y vi que tenía los dedos cruzados.

*-x-*

-No me gusta. -Protestó el dios del mar.

-Es a lo que se dedican los semidioses. -Dijo Hera.

-¡Cállate! -Gritó él.

*-x-*

—Yo… —titubeé—. Señor, aún no me ha dicho en qué consiste.

*-x-*

-Has hecho una pregunta correcta por una vez. -Dijo Malcolm.

*-x-*

Quirón hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, ésa es la parte difícil, los detalles.

El trueno retumbó en el valle. Las nubes de tormenta habían alcanzado la orilla de la playa. Por lo que podía ver, el cielo y el mar bullían.

—Poseidón y Zeus están luchando por algo valioso… —dije—. Algo que han robado, ¿no es así?

*-x-*

-Percy es muy perceptivo. -Comentó Thalia.

*-x-*

Quirón y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas. El primero se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me sonrojé. Ojalá no hubiera abierto mi bocaza.

—El tiempo ha estado muy raro desde Navidad, como si el mar y el cielo libraran un combate. Después hablé con Malcolm , y él había oído algo de un robo. Y… también he tenido unos sueños.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Grover.

—Cállate, sátiro —ordenó Quirón.

*-x-*

-Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte.

-Lo lamento lady Hestia. -Se sonrojó el centauro.

*-x-*

—¡Pero es su misión!

—Los ojos de Grover brillaron de emoción—. ¡Tiene que serlo!

—Sólo el Oráculo puede determinarlo.

—Quirón se mesó su hirsuta barba—. Aun así, Percy, tienes razón. Tu padre y Zeus están teniendo la peor pelea de los últimos años. Luchan por algo valioso que ha sido robado. Para ser precisos: un rayo.

*-x-*

-¡Quiero mi rayo de vuelta!

-Lo tienes en la mano. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Si no cierras tu boca marina, voy a cerrártela yo.

-¿Y cómo lo harías? -Inquirió Hermes moviendo las cejas.

Zeus y Poseidón se sonrojaron.

-Debo parar las peleas así. -Dijo una pensativa Hestia. -Hablarles sobre su "relación" funciona más rápido que un interruptor.

*-x-*

Solté una carcajada nerviosa.

—¿Un qué? —pregunté.

—No te lo tomes a la ligera —dijo Quirón—. No estoy hablando del zigzag envuelto en papel de plata que se utiliza en las representaciones teatrales de segundo curso. Estoy hablando de un cilindro de medio metro de purísimo bronce celestial, cargado en ambos extremos con explosivos divinos.

*-x-*

Zeus acariciaba su rayo de manera ausente.

-Necesita un perro. -Susurró Apolo.

Blake se escondió. No fuera a ser que le dijeran que debería quedarse con ese loco que abrazaba objetos inanimados.

No señor. Blake no lo permitiría.

Se mearía en su divino trono si hacía falta.

*-x-*

—Ah.

—El rayo maestro de Zeus —prosiguió Quirón, nervioso—. El símbolo de su poder, de donde salen todos los demás rayos. La primera arma construida por los cíclopes en la guerra contra los titanes, el rayo que desvió la cumbre del monte Etna y despojó a Cronos de su trono; el rayo maestro, que contiene suficiente poder para que la bomba de hidrógeno de los mortales parezca un mero petardo.

*-x-*

May se estremeció.

*-x-*

—¿Y no está?

—Ha sido robado —dijo Quirón.

—¿Quién?

—Mejor dicho, por quién —me corrigió Quirón, maestro siempre—. Por ti.

*-x-*

-¿ha sido ese crío?

-No quise decir eso. -Se apresuró a decir el centauro.

*-x-*

Me quedé atónito.

—Al menos eso cree Zeus —apostilló Quirón—. Durante el solsticio de invierno, durante el último consejo de los dioses, Zeus y Poseidón tuvieron una pelea. Las tonterías de siempre, que si Rea te quería más a ti, que si las catástrofes del cielo eran más espectaculares que las del mar, etcétera.

*-x-*

-Mamá me prefiere a mí.

-No te emociones cerebro de aire. Mami siempre me dice que soy su hijo favorito.

-Te dice eso para que te calles. Yo soy su preferido. Tú eres adoptado. Te encontramos por ahí y nos diste pena.

-Eso fue a ti cabeza chispeante.

-Eres invécil.

-Pero mamá me prefiere a mí.

-¡Mamá Rea me prefiere a mí y se acabó!

-Sí Hestia.

*-x-*

Cuando terminó, Zeus reparó en que el rayo maestro había desaparecido, se lo habían quitado de la sala del trono bajo sus mismas narices. Inmediatamente culpó a Poseidón. Ahora bien, un dios no puede usurpar el símbolo de poder de otro directamente; eso está prohibido por las más antiguas leyes divinas.

Pero Zeus cree que tu padre convenció a un héroe humano para que se lo arrebatara.

*-x-*

-¿Y para qué quiero tu estúpido rayo?

-A mí me sorprende que puedan habérselo quitado si no se separa de él. -Comentó Deméter.

-¡Callaos! ¡Quiero saber quién ha robado mi rayo para poder fulminarlo agusto!

Algunos semidioses miraron disimuladamente a Luke.

*-x-*

—Pero yo no…

—Ten paciencia y escucha, niño. Zeus tiene buenos motivos para sospechar. Verás, las forjas de los cíclopes están bajo el océano, lo que otorga a Poseidón cierta influencia sobre los fabricantes del rayo de su hermano. Zeus cree que Poseidón ha robado el rayo maestro y ahora ha encargado a los cíclopes que construyan un arsenal de copias ilegales, que podrían ser utilizadas para derrocar a Zeus.

*-x-*

Poseidón había comenzado a reírse tanto, que se había caído de su trono.

-Jajajaja. ¿En s serio? ¿C copias il ilegales p para derrocarte? Jajajaja. Ay que me meo de la risa. Ay mi divino estómago. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me reía así. Copias ilegales.

Y volvió a darle otro ataque de carcajadas.

-No tiene ninguna gracia. -Espetó el dios de los cielos.

-Claro que la tiene hermanito.

*-x-*

—Lo único que Zeus no sabía seguro es qué héroe habría usado Poseidón para cometer el divino robo. Ahora Poseidón acaba de reconocerte abiertamente como su hijo. Tú estuviste en Nueva York durante las vacaciones de invierno y podrías haberte colado fácilmente en el Olimpo. Por tanto, Zeus cree que ha encontrado a su ladrón.

*-x-*

-No habría utilizado a mi hijo si hubiera querido robarte tu rayo. Eso habría sido demasiado estúpido.

-Pero si sabe pensar. -Se sorprendió Atenea.

-Pero si sigues mojada. -Devolvió él.

*-x-*

—¡Pero yo nunca he estado en el Olimpo! ¡Zeus está loco!

*-x-*

-Hay que estar demasiado loco para decir algo así. -Se estremeció Tommy.

-Acostúmbrate. -Dijo Grover.

-Percy está bastante pirado. -Aportó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Quirón y Grover observaron el cielo, nerviosos. Las nubes no parecían evitarnos, como había prometido Grover; antes bien, se dirigían directamente hacia nuestro valle, y nos estaban cubriendo como la tapa de un ataúd.

—Esto, Percy… —dijo Grover—. No solemos usar ese calificativo para describir al Señor de los Cielos.

—Quizá paranoico… —matizó Quirón—. Además, Poseidón ha intentado destronar a Zeus con anterioridad. Creo que era la pregunta treinta y ocho de tu examen final…

*-x-*

Poseidón resopló.

-Yo no tengo interés en tu estúpido Astrapí.

-¡No es estúpido!

-¡A callar!

-Perdona Hestia.

*-x-*

—Me miró como si realmente esperara que me acordara de la pregunta treinta y ocho.

¿Cómo podía alguien acusarme de robar el arma de un dios? Ni siquiera era capaz de robar un trozo de pizza de la partida de póquer de Gabe sin que me pillaran. Quirón esperaba una respuesta.

*-x-*

-Es tan noble... -Suspiró Malcolm.

-Es una cría marina. -Se asqueó Atenea.

*-x-*

—¿Algo sobre una red dorada? —recordé—. Poseidón, Hera y otros dioses… Creo que atraparon a Zeus y no lo dejaron salir hasta que prometió ser mejor gobernante, ¿no?

—Correcto. Y Zeus no ha vuelto a confiar en Poseidón desde entonces.

*-x-*

-Pero confía lo suficiente como para meterlo en su cama. -Se enfadó Hera.

-El sexo es una cosa muy distinta a la confianza. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

—Por supuesto, Poseidón niega haber robado el rayo maestro. Se ofendió muchísimo ante tal acusación. Ambos llevan meses discutiendo, amenazando con la guerra. Y ahora llegas tú, la proverbial última gota.

—¡Pero si sólo soy un niño!

*-x-*

-El pequeño tiene razón. -Dijo Hestia fulminando a Zeus con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Percy —intervino Grover—. Si fueras Zeus y pensaras que tu hermano te la está jugando, y de repente éste admitiera que ha roto el sagrado juramento que hizo tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que ha engendrado un nuevo héroe mortal que podría ser utilizado contra ti… ¿no estarías mosqueado?

*-x-*

-Si lo piensas fríamente...

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión Atenea.

-Deja de gruñir Poseidón.

-Pues cállate y sécate.

*-x-*

.—Pero yo no hice nada. Poseidón, mi padre, no ha mandado robar el rayo, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

El dios del mar sonrió ante lo dicho por su hijo.

*-x-*

Quirón suspiró.

—Cualquier observador inteligente coincidiría en que el robo no es el estilo de Poseidón, pero el dios del mar es demasiado orgulloso para intentar convencer a Zeus. Éste ha exigido que le devuelva el rayo hacia el solsticio de verano, que cae el veintiuno de junio, dentro de diez días. Por su parte, Poseidón quiere el mismo día una disculpa por haber sido llamado ladrón. Confío en que la diplomacia se imponga, que Hera, Deméter o Hestia hagan entrar en razón a los dos hermanos. Pero tu llegada ha inflamado los ánimos de Zeus. Ahora ningún dios va a echarse atrás. A menos que alguien intervenga y que el rayo original sea encontrado y devuelto a Zeus antes del solsticio, habrá guerra. ¿Y sabes cómo

sería una guerra abierta, Percy?

*-x-*

-Algo muy jodido. -Comentó Castor.

-Esa boca.

-Lo siento lady Hestia.

*-x-*

—¿Mala?

*-x-*

-¿Solo mala? Sería algo mucho peor que malo. -Se estremeció Malcolm.

-la guerra es fantástica.

-Tu opinión no cuenta. Eres el dios de la guerra. -Dijo Atenea.

*-x-*

—Imagínate el mundo sumido en el caos. La naturaleza en guerra consigo misma. Los Olímpicos obligados a escoger entre Zeus y Poseidón. Destrucción, carnicería, millones de muertos. La civilización occidental convertida en un campo de batalla tan grande que las guerras troyanas parecerán de juguete.

*-x-*

-Eso suena jodido hasta para mí. -Comentó Clarisse.

*-x-*

—Mal asunto —dije.

—Y tú, Percy Jackson, serás el primero en sentir la ira de Zeus.

*-x-*

-Y él sentirá mi tridente metido en su trasero. -Espetó Poseidón.

-Seguro que ya ha sentido otra cosa ahí detrás. -Dijo Afrodita.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ha sido él el activo? -inquirió Zeus.

-¿Entonces Poseidón es el pasivo? -Volvió a preguntar la diosa.

-¡Claro que no! -Se enfadó el creador de los caballos.

-¿Entonces?

-Tal vez se turnan. -Sugirió Apolo.

Ambos dioses carraspearon incómodos.

Lee miraba a Poseidón con lujuria. Por suerte, solo él se dio cuenta.

*-x-*

Empezó a llover. Los jugadores de voleibol interrumpieron el partido y miraron al cielo en silencio expectante.

Era yo quien había traído aquella tormenta a la colina Mestiza. Zeus estaba castigando todo el campamento por mi culpa. Sentí rabia.

*-x-*

Los demás dioses fulminaron a Zeus con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Así que tengo que encontrar ese estúpido rayo —concluí— y devolvérselo a Zeus.

*-x-*

-¡No es estúpido!

-Mira. mi hijo piensa igual que yo.

-Cierra tu estúpida boca si no quieres que te meta el rayo por ella.

-Tal vez quieras meterle otra cosa cilíndrica.

-¡Afrodita! -Se escandalizó Artemisa.

Lee pensaba en que no le importaría acostarse con ambos dioses a la vez. En vez de ponerse celoso cada vez que alguno sacaba a colación la aventura entre Zeus y Poseidón, el hijo de Apolo se excitaba.

*-x-*

—¿Qué mejor ofrecimiento de paz —apostilló Quirón— que sea el propio hijo de Poseidón quien devuelva la propiedad de Zeus?

*-x-*

-Eso es una buena idea. -aprobó Atenea.

El centauro se ruborizó por el alago.

*-x-*

—Si Poseidón no lo tiene, ¿dónde está ese cacharro?

*-x-*

-¡Astrapí no es un cacharro!

-Mi tridente es mejor.

-¡Ni lo sueñes despojo marino!

-Aquí hay tensión sexual no resuelta. -Canturreó Afrodita.

-¿Hace falta que saquéis el temita a cada rato? -Se exasperó Hera.

-Por supuesto querida. Es la novedad. ¡Zeuseidón es mi nuevo shipp!

*-x-*

—Creo que lo sé.

—La expresión de Quirón era sombría—. Parte de una profecía que escuché hace años… bueno, algunas frases ahora cobran sentido para mí. Pero antes de que pueda decir más, debes aceptar oficialmente la misión. Tienes que pedirle consejo al Oráculo.

*-x-*

-Esto no va a gustarme. -Vaticinó Poseidón.

Malcolm y Grover estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—¿Por qué no puede decirme antes dónde está el rayo?

—Porque, si lo hiciera, tendrías demasiado miedo para aceptar el desafío.

*-x-*

-Esto no es bueno. -Comentó Apolo al ver la cara de su tío.

*-x-*

Tragué saliva.

—Buen motivo.

—¿Aceptas, entonces?

Miré a Grover, que asintió animoso. Qué fácil era para él, ya que Zeus no tenía nada en su contra.

*-x-*

El sátiro se encogió ante la mirada que Poseidón le estaba mandando.

*-x-*

—De acuerdo —contesté—. Mejor eso que me conviertan en delfín.

*-x-*

-Los delfines son buenos. -Refunfuñó el dios del mar.

*-x-*

—Pues ha llegado el momento de que consultes con el Oráculo —concluyó Quirón—. Ve arriba, Percy Jackson, al ático. Cuando bajes, si sigues cuerdo, continuaremos hablando.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo que si sigue cuerdo?

Quirón no supo que contestar.

Hades ocultó la cara.

*-x-*

Cuatro pisos más arriba, las escaleras terminaban debajo de una trampilla verde. Tiré de la cuerda. La portezuela se abrió, y de ella bajó una escalera traqueteando.

El cálido aire que llegaba de arriba olía a moho, madera podrida y algo más… un olor que recordaba de la clase de biología. Reptiles. Olor a serpientes.

*-x-*

los mestizos arrugaron la nariz.

*-x-*

Contuve el aliento y subí.

El ático estaba lleno de trastos viejos de héroes griegos: armaduras cubiertas de telarañas; escudos antaño relucientes y ahora manchados de orín; baúles viejos de cuero con pegatinas en las que se leía:

«ÍTACA», «isla de circe» y «PAÍS DE las AMAZONAS». Había una mesa larga atestada de tarros con cosas encurtidas: garras peludas troceadas, enormes ojos amarillos, distintas partes de monstruo. En la pared destacaba un trofeo polvoriento; parecía la cabeza gigante de una serpiente, pero tenía cuernos y una fila entera de dientes de tiburón. En la placa ponía: «cabeza n.° i de la hidra, woods TOCK, N.Y.,

1969.»

*-x-*

May tenía la cara verde.

*-x-*

Junto a la ventana, sentada en un taburete de madera de tres patas, estaba el objeto más asqueroso de todos: una momia. No de las que van envueltas con vendas, si no un cadáver de mujer encogido y arrugado como una pasa. Llevaba un vestido teñido con nudos, muchos collares de cuentas y una diadema por encima de una larga melena negra. La piel del rostro era delgada y coriácea, y los ojos eran rajas de cristal blanco, como si hubieran reemplazado los auténticos por piedras de mármol;

llevaba muerta muchísimo tiempo.

*-x-*

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Apolo asqueado.

Hades no dijo nada.

-¿Ese es mi oráculo?

-Sí padre. -Contestó Michael.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Saldrá en los libros. (Espero) -Contestó Quirón.

*-x-*

Mirarla me produjo escalofríos. Y eso fue antes de que se retrepara en el taburete y abriera la boca. De dentro de la momia salió una niebla verde que se enroscó en el suelo con gruesos tentáculos, silbando como veinte mil serpientes juntas. Tropecé intentando llegar a la trampilla, pero se cerró de golpe. Una voz se me coló por un oído y se me enroscó en el cerebro:

*-x-*

-Escalofriante. -Dijo Tommy.

-Es una de las peores sensaciones que hay. -Se estremeció Luke.

*-x-*

«Soy el espíritu de Delfos, degollador de la gran Pitón. Acércate, buscador, y pregunta.»

Yo quería decir: «No, gracias, me he equivocado de puerta, sólo estaba buscando el baño»,

*-x-*

A todos les entró la risa.

-Este chico me cae genial y no le conozco. -Dijo Hermes.

Apolo estuvo de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Pero me forcé a inspirar.

La momia no estaba viva. Era algún tipo de receptáculo truculento para otra cosa, el poder que ahora me envolvía en forma de niebla verde. Sin embargo, su presencia no transmitía maldad como mi profesora de matemáticas demoníaca o el Minotauro. Era más bien como las tres Moiras que había visto hilando en aquel puesto de frutas: arcaica, poderosa y sin duda no humana, pero tampoco particularmente interesada en matarme.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué mi oráculo es una momia?

El dios del sol miró a Hades pero éste no le contestó.

*-x-*

Reuní valor para preguntar:

—¿Cuál es mi destino?

La niebla se espesó y se aglutinó justo frente a mí y alrededor de la mesa con los tarros de trozos de monstruos en vinagre. De repente aparecieron cuatro hombres sentados a la mesa, jugando a las cartas.

Sus rostros se volvieron nítidos: eran Gabe el Apestoso y sus colegas. Apreté los puños, aunque sabía que aquella partida de póquer no podía ser real. Era una ilusión de niebla.

*-x-*

Todos fruncieron el ceño escepto Hera. A ella le daba igual el destino de ése y cualquier otro semidiós.

*-x-*

Gabe se volvió hacia mí y habló con la voz áspera del Oráculo: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»

*-x-*

los dioses se miraron entre ellos con la interrogación en sus rostros.

*-x-*

El tipo a su derecha levantó la vista y dijo con la misma voz: «Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.»

*-x-*

-Eso suena bien. -Quiero que devuelvan mi rayo.

-Qué pesadito estás. -Se quejó Hera.

*-x-*

El de la izquierda subió la apuesta con dos fichas y después dijo: «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»

*-x-*

los dioses miraron a Grover.

-No se refiere a mí. -se apresuró a decir.

Algunos semidioses miraron a Luke.

*-x-*

Por último, Eddie, el portero del edificio, pronunció la peor de todas: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»

*-x-*

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -Inquirió Poseidón.

Nadie le contestó.

*-x-*

Las figuras empezaron a disolverse. Me quedé alelado contemplando cómo la niebla se retiraba y, enroscándose como una enorme serpiente verde, se deslizaba por la boca de la momia.

*-x-*

-Asqueroso. -Dijo Silena.

*-x-*

—¡Espera! —grité—. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué amigo? ¿Qué es lo que no podré salvar?

*-x-*

-No va a contestarte. -Se entristeció May.

*-x-*

La cola de la serpiente de niebla desapareció por la boca de la momia, que se reclinó de nuevo contra la pared y cerró la boca con fuerza, como si no la hubiera abierto en cien años. El desván quedó otra vez en silencio, abandonado, nada más que una habitación llena de recuerdos.

*-x-*

-Mi querido oráculo una momia. -Se quejó Apolo.

*-x-*

Me dio la sensación de que podría quedarme allí hasta que tuviera telarañas y aún así no averiguaría nada más.

Mi audiencia con el Oráculo había terminado.

*-x-*

-Ten por seguro que no se moverá. -Comentó Thalia.

*-x-*

—¿Y bien? —me preguntó Quirón.

Me derrumbé en la silla junto a la mesa de pinacle.

—Me ha dicho que recuperaré lo que ha sido robado.

Grover se adelantó en su silla, mascando nervioso los restos de una lata de Coca-Cola light.

—¡Eso es genial!

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con el sátiro.

-Cómo no. -Bufó Hera.

*-x-*

—¿Qué ha dicho el Oráculo exactamente? —me presionó Quirón—. Es importante.

Aún me resonaba en los oídos el tintineo de la voz de reptil.

—Ha… ha dicho que me dirija al oeste para enfrentarme al dios que se ha rebelado. Recuperaré lo robado y lo devolveré intacto.

*-x-*

-Más te vale chico.

-Estás hablando con un nibro. Esto ni siquiera ha pasado en nuestro tiempo. -Se quejó Hera.

-El robo de mi rayo es importante ahora, mañana o dentro de mil años.

*-x-*

—Lo sabía —intervino Grover.

Quirón no parecía satisfecho.

—¿Algo más?

No quería contárselo. ¿Qué amigo me traicionaría? Tampoco tenía tantos. Y la última frase: fracasaría en lo más importante. ¿Qué clase de Oráculo me enviaría a una misión y me diría: «Ah, y por cierto, vas a fracasar»? ¿Cómo podía confesar aquello?

*-x-*

-El de Apolo. -Contestó Hermes.

El dios del sol frunció el ceño molesto.

*-x-*

—No —respondí—. Eso es todo.

*-x-*

-No debería haberte mentido. -Protestó Hestia.

-No creí que me hubiese dicho toda la verdad. -Contestó el centauro.

*-x-*

Estudió mi rostro.

—Muy bien, Percy. Pero debes saber que las palabras del Oráculo tienen con frecuencia doble sentido. No les des demasiadas vueltas. La verdad no siempre aparece evidente hasta que suceden los acontecimientos.

Tuve la impresión de que sabía que me aguardaba algo malo y que intentaba darme ánimos.

—Vale —dije, ansioso por cambiar de tema—. ¿Y adonde tengo que ir? ¿Quién es ese dios del oeste?

—Piensa, Percy. Si Zeus y Poseidón se debilitan mutuamente en una guerra, ¿quién sale ganando?

*-x-*

-¡Que yo no quiero ese estúpido rayo! -Se enfadó Hades ante las miradas de los demás dioses.

*-x-*

—Alguien que quiera hacerse con el poder —supuse.

—Pues sí. Alguien que les guarda rencor, que lleva descontento con lo que le ha tocado desde que el mundo fue dividido hace eones, cuyo reino se volvería poderoso con la muerte de millones. Alguien que detesta a sus hermanos por haberle hecho jurar que no tendría más hijos, un juramento que ahora han roto ambos.

*-x-*

-¿Vosotros sabéis el trabajo que da el inframundo? No me interesa que mueran millones de personas. No doy a basto.

*-x-*

Pensé en mis sueños, la voz malvada que había hablado desde las entrañas de la tierra.

—¿Hades?

Quirón asintió.

*-x-*

El dios de los muertos frunció el ceño en dirección al centauro que se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

*-x-*

—El Señor de los Muertos es el candidato seguro.

A Grover se le cayó un pedazo de aluminio de la boca.

—Uau. ¿Q-qué?

—Una Furia fue tras Percy —le recordó Quirón—. Lo observó hasta estar segura de su identidad, y luego intentó matarlo. Las Furias sólo obedecen a un señor: Hades.

*-x-*

-¡Dejad de mirarme de una jodida vez!

*-x-*

—Hades odia a los héroes —comentó Grover—. Y si ha descubierto que Percy es hijo de Poseidón…

—Un perro del infierno se metió en el bosque —prosiguió Quirón—. Sólo pueden ser invocados desde los Campos de Castigo, y tuvo que hacerlo alguien del campamento. Hades debe de tener un espía aquí. Debe de sospechar que Poseidón intentará usar a Percy para limpiar su nombre. A Hades le interesa ver a este joven muerto antes de que pueda acometer su misión.

*-x-*

-Menuda gilipollez. -Dijo Bianca en un susurro.

*-x-*

—Estupendo —murmuré—. Ahora quieren matarme dos de los dioses principales.

—Pero una misión al…

—Grover tragó saliva—. Quiero decir, ¿no podría estar el rayo robado en algún lugar como Maine? Maine es muy bonito en esta época del año.

*-x-*

El sátiro se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Malcolm se acordó de Cervero.

*-x-*

—Hades envió a una de sus criaturas para robar el rayo —insistió Quirón—. Lo ha escondido en el inframundo, sabiendo de sobra que Zeus culparía a Poseidón. No pretendo entender las razones del Señor de los Muertos, o por qué ha elegido este momento para desatar una guerra, pero hay algo que es seguro: Percy tiene que ir al inframundo, encontrar el rayo maestro y revelar la verdad.

*-x-*

-Y luego dicen que por qué os tengo rencor. Nadie confía en mí.

-Eres raro. Ni siquiera tienes un trono.

-¡Deja a Hades en paz! -Gritó Hestia.

*-x-*

Sentí un extraño fuego en mi estómago. Fue lo más raro del mundo: porque no era miedo, sino ganas.

El deseo de venganza. Hades había intentado matarme ya tres veces, con la Furia, el Minotauro y el perro del infierno. La desaparición de mi madre en un destello de luz era culpa suya. Ahora intentaba atribuirnos a mi padre y a mí un robo que no habíamos cometido.

Estaba listo para devolvérsela. Además, si mi madre estaba en el inframundo…

*-x-*

-¿Percy carece de instinto de supervivencia?

-Exactamente señora Castellan. -Contestó Malcolm.

*-x-*

«Vamos, chico —dijo la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que aún conservaba un atisbo de cordura—. Eres un crío. Y Hades un dios.»

*-x-*

-Eso mismo digo yo. -Concordó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Grover estaba temblando. Había empezado a comerse las cartas del pinacle como si fueran chips. El pobre tenía que cumplir una misión conmigo para conseguir su licencia de buscador, fuera eso lo que fuese, pero ¿cómo podía yo pedirle que me acompañara en esta misión, sobre todo cuando el Oráculo me había dicho que estaba destinada a fracasar? Era un suicidio.

*-x-*

-La especialidad del sesos de alga. -Comentó Thalia.

*-x-*

—Mire, si sabemos que es Hades —le dije a Quirón—, ¿por qué no se lo decimos a los otros dioses y punto? Zeus o Poseidón podrían bajar al inframundo y aplastar unas cuantas cabezas.

*-x-*

Las sombras se arremolinaban en torno a Hades.

El dios estaba realmente furioso.

*-x-*

—Sospechar y saber no son la misma cosa —repuso él—. Además, aunque los demás dioses sospechen de Hades (y supongo que Poseidón no será la excepción), ellos no podrían recuperar el rayo. Los dioses no pueden cruzar los territorios de los demás salvo si son invitados. Ésa es otra antigua regla. Los héroes, en cambio, poseen ciertos privilegios. Pueden ir a donde quieran y desafiar a quien quieran, siempre y cuando sean lo bastante osados y fuertes para hacerlo. Ningún dios puede ser considerado responsable de las acciones de un héroe. ¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan siempre a través de humanos?

*-x-*

-¡El próximo que vuelva a mirarme será el siguiente juguete de Cervero!

Los dioses apartaron la mirada.

*-x-*

—Me está diciendo que estoy siendo utilizado.

—Estoy diciendo que no es casualidad que Poseidón te haya reclamado ahora. Es una jugada arriesgada, pero el pobre se encuentra en una situación desesperada. Te necesita.

*-x-*

-Es para lo que sirven los semidioses. Para hacer las cosas que a nosotros se nos antojen.

-Sigue Hera y te darás un bañito de agua del ártico.

*-x-*

Mi padre me necesita.

Las emociones se arremolinaron en mi interior como pedacitos de cristal en un calidoscopio. No sabía si sentir rencor o agradecimiento, si estar contento o enfadado. Poseidón me había ignorado durante doce años. Y ahora de repente me necesitaba.

*-x-*

El dios del mar se entristeció.

*-x-*

Miré a Quirón.

—Usted sabía que era hijo de Poseidón desde el principio, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

Todos se quedaron mirando al centauro.

-¿Lo sabías Quirón? -Inquirió Malcolm.

El centauro se ruborizó.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste?

-Tú no tienes por qué saberlo todo siempre. -Espetó Ethan.

*-x-*

—Tenía mis sospechas. Como he dicho… también yo he hablado con el Oráculo.

Intuí que me estaba ocultando buena parte de su profecía, pero decidí que ahora no podía preocuparme por eso. Después de todo, también yo me estaba guardando información.

*-x-*

-Chico listo. -Aprobó Hermes.

*-x-*

—Bueno, a ver si lo he entendido —dije—. Se supone que debo bajar al inframundo para enfrentarme al Señor de los Muertos.

—Exacto —contestó Quirón.

—Y encontrar el arma más poderosa del universo.

*-x-*

-Por supuesto.

-Qué cansino eres.

-¡Cállate Hera!

*-x-*

—Exacto.

—Y regresar al Olimpo antes del solsticio de verano, en diez días.

*-x-*

-Mejor será que lo hagas chico.

-Deja de hablar solo. -Dijo Poseidón.

-¡Piérdete!

*-x-*

—Exacto.

Miré a Grover, que se estaba tragando el as de corazones.

—¿He mencionado que Maine está muy bonito en esta época del año? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

*-x-*

-Sigo opinando lo mismo.

*-x-*

—No tienes que venir —le dije—. No puedo exigirte eso.

—Oh…

—Arrastró las pezuñas—. No… es sólo que los sátiros y los lugares subterráneos… Bueno…

—Inspiró con fuerza y se puso en pie mientras se sacudía pedacitos de cartas y aluminio de la camiseta.

*-x-*

-No me gustan los lugares subterráneos. -Se estremeció el sátiro.

*-x-*

—Me has salvado la vida, Percy. Si… si dices en serio que quieres que vaya contigo, no voy a dejarte tirado.

Me sentí tan aliviado que tuve ganas de llorar, aunque no me parecía un gesto demasiado heroico.

Grover era el único amigo que me había durado más de unos meses. No estaba seguro de hasta qué punto podría ayudarme un sátiro contra las fuerzas de los muertos, pero me sentí mejor sabiendo que estaría conmigo.

*-x-*

Grover sonrió ante los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

*-x-*

—Pues claro que sí, súper G.

—Me volví hacia Quirón—. ¿Y adonde vamos? El Oráculo sólo ha dicho hacia el oeste.

—La entrada al inframundo está siempre en el oeste. Se desplaza de época en época, como el Olimpo. Justo ahora, por supuesto, está en Estados Unidos.

—¿Dónde?

Quirón pareció sorprendido.

—Pensaba que sería evidente. La entrada al inframundo está en Los Angeles.

*-x-*

-Obviamente. -Dijo Michael.

-¿Cómo no lo sabía? -Se sorprendió Lee.

Qirón les miró reprobador.

*-x-*

—Ah —dije—. Naturalmente. Así que nos subimos a un avión…

—¡No! —exclamó Grover—. Percy, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¿Has ido en avión alguna vez en tu vida?

*-x-*

-No es una de sus más brillanes ideas. -Dijo Poseidón con un escalofrío.

-Sesos de alga. -Rió Thalia.

*-x-*

Meneé la cabeza, avergonzado. Mamá nunca me había llevado a ningún sitio en avión. Siempre decía que no teníamos suficiente dinero. Además, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo.

*-x-*

Hestia miró mal a Zeus.

-Aún no ha pasado.

-¡Silencio!

*-x-*

—Percy, piensa —intervino Quirón—. Eres hijo del dios del mar, cuyo rival más enconado es Zeus, Señor del Cielo. Así pues, tu madre fue suficientemente sensata como para no confiarte a un avión. Estarías en los dominios de Zeus y jamás regresarías a tierra vivo.

*-x-*

-Rivales en todo menos en la cama. -Rió Afrodita.

-Por supuesto. -Comentó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Por encima de nuestras cabezas, refulgió un rayo. El trueno retumbó.

—Vale —dije, decidido a no mirar la tormenta—. Bueno, pues viajaré por tierra.

—Bien —prosiguió Quirón—. Puedes ir con dos compañeros. Grover es uno. El otro ya se ha ofrecido voluntario, si aceptas su ayuda.

*-x-*

Poseidón le frunció el ceño a Malcolm. No le estaba cayendo muy bien.

*-x-*

—Caramba —fingí sorpresa—. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto como para ofrecerse voluntario en una misión como ésta?

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

El aire resplandeció tras Quirón.

Malcolm se volvió visible quitándose la gorra de los Yankees y la guardó en el bolsillo trasero.

*-x-*

-¿No te han enseñado a que no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas? -Espetó Poseidón.

El rubio se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando una misión, sesos de alga —espetó—. Atenea no es ninguna fan de Poseidón, pero si vas a salvar el mundo, soy el más indicado para evitar que metas la pata.

*-x-*

-Cuanta arrogancia. -Murmuró Tommy.

*-x-*

—Anda, si eso es lo que piensas —repliqué—, será porque tienes un plan, ¿no, chico listo?

Se puso como un tomate.

*-x-*

-¡Ese es mi hijo!

-Vas a reventarme los tímpanos. -Se quejó Hades.

*-x-*

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

Vaya si la quería. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener.

—Un trío —dije—. Podría funcionar.

*-x-*

-Eso ha sonado realmente mal. -Rió Hermes.

Malcolm y Grover se sonrojaron.

*-x-*

—Excelente —añadió Quirón—. Esta tarde os llevaremos a la terminal de autobús de Manhattan. A partir de ahí estaréis solos.

Refulgió un rayo. La lluvia inundaba los prados que en teoría jamás debían padecer climas violentos.

—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Quirón—. Deberíais empezar a hacer las maletas.

*-x-*

-Espero que todo vaya bien. -Comentó May preocupada.

Luke sonreía por tener a su madre cerca.

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo. ¿Quién quiere leer? -Preguntó Hefesto.

Grover se ofreció voluntario.

El dios de las fraguas levitó el libro hasta sus manos.

El sátiro abrió el libro por el capítulo siguiente.

Una luz verdosa inundó la sala antes de que Grover pudiera comenzar a leer.

-¿Cuántos más quedan por venir? -Se quejó Hera.

Una triple risita se escuchó por toda la sala.

-Creo que aún faltan bastantes personas. -Comentó Hestia con una sonrisa.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

Cuando desapareció la luz, podía verse a un joven alto, delgado pero fuerte, pelo negro revuelto y ojos verde mar. tenía una expresión confundida mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Apolo chasqueó los dedos y el joven comprendió.

-¡Malcolm! ¡Oh dioses! ¿Estás bien? estábamos a punto de caer y...

-Tranquilo estoy bien.

-¡Preséntate! -Bramó Zeus antes de que el alboroto fuera a más.

-Soy Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón.

El dios del mar sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para brazarlo.

Percy se acercó a los semidioses.

Besó con pasión y necesidad a su novio.

-¿Con una cría marina? -Se asqueó Atenea. -No me gusta para ti.

-Nunca la he gustado así que...

-Él me hace feliz madre.

-¡No lo apruebo!

-Deja en paz a los chicos. -Dijo Poseidón.

Percy le sonrió.

-A mí Chase no me gusta. Pero al que te tiene que gustar es a ti.

Percy le miró interrogante.

-En estos capítulos me ha parecido un sabelotodo y me desquicia.

El semidiós asintió y se acercó a saludar a los demás. Abrazó a Thalia, Le dio varias collejas a Grover y saludó con efusividad a los demás.

-¿Así que con mi padre?

Lee se ruborizó.

-Si no cierras el pico, tendrás una flecha en el trasero.

-Hey tranquilízate Fletcher.

-Hola Blake. -Dijo cuando el perro se le acercó.

-Eres mucho más guapo que tu dueño.

El cachorro ladró.

-Dice que es muy consciente de ello. -Tradujo Grover.

Lee le guiñó un ojo al golden.

-Así que Tommy Britten. He oído hablar de ti.

El hijo de Afrodita se sonrojó.

-¿Me das permiso para usar el arco y las flechas contra él? -Le pidió Percy al moreno hijo de Apolo.

-No. No vaya a ser que nos des a uno de nosotros.

-¿Un cortecito con Anaklusmos?

Michael se lo pensó.

Se levantó y se acercó a Tommy.

-Le he perdonado. Pero te doy permiso para torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente si vuelve a hacerme daño.

-Genial. La señorita O'Leary tendrá con quien jugar a "Busca y despedaza al griego."

Tommy se puso pálido.

-Si no vas a dañar a mi hermano, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El hijo de Afrodita cogió al más bajito entre sus brazos y ambos se besaron con desesperación.

Percy frunció el ceño en dirección a Silena. Ésta se encogió avergonzada.

-Ya puedes volver aquí. -Dijo Poseidón.

Nadie le hizo caso.

-¡Lee Fletcher!

El hijo de Apolo sonrió y se acercó al dios.

-Eres mío. -Se quejó el mayor.

-No soy de nadie.

-Nos hemos besado.

-Pero no somos pareja.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No me lo has pedido.

-Eso no hace falta.

-Entonces, nada de mimos. Yo no voy a besarme con alguien que no tiene intención de pedirme salir.

-Soy demasiado mayor para esto.

-Pues yo no. quiero un amor de esos con flores y corazones.

-Eso se parece sospechosamente a Cincuenta sombras de Grey. -Intervino Percy.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás semidioses, él añadió:

-Malcolm me hizo leer la trilogía. Me costó bastante, pero lo conseguí.

-¿Y de qué van esos libros? -Se interesó Afrodita.

-Van sobre un dominante sexual y una estudiante de universidad que...

-¡Suficiente! -Bramó Hera.

-Aguafiestas. -Se quejó la diosa del amor.

-Ven conmigo Lee.

-No quiero.

-¿Querrías ser mi novio?

-Tengo que pensármelo.

-¿Qué?

Lee rió. Se acercó al dios y ambos se besaron.

-Aún no quiero que seamos pareja. Es demasiado pronto. Pero... me gusta besarte.

Poseidón gruñó.

-Es perturbador ver a mi padre besándose con uno de mis amigos.

El dios le sacó el dedo a su hijo.

-¿odrías secar a Atenea? -Pidió Hestia.

Poseidón miró a Lee.

Blake gruñó.

-Dice que por él, como si se queda así eternamente. -Aclaró Grover.

-Deja que se seque. -Suspiró Lee.

Poseidón accedió.

Atenea se relajó en su trono.

-¿En serio papá? ¿Zeus y tú?

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber sobre eso?

-Emmm. Mejor no.

-¿Y no te molesta que se acuesten? - Se interesó Ethan.

-Claro que no. Si al chico le pone cachondo. -Comentó Afrodita.

Lee se sonrojó.

-¡No es verdad!

La diosa rió.

-¿Así que te excita imaginarnos? -le susurró Poseidón al oído.

El hijo de Apolo besó en el cuello al dios y le dijo que sí al oído.

-¿y no podemos leer otros pensamientos que no sean los míos? ¿No podríamos leer los de Malcolm por ejemplo?

-Entonces, no todo el mundo entendería la lectura. -Comentó Atenea.

Varios fruncieron el ceño en su dirección.

Grover decidió empezar a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 10. Estropeo un autobús en perfecto estado.

*-x-*

Hefesto y Charles fruncieron el ceño molestos.

*-x-*

No tardé mucho en recoger mis cosas. Decidí que el cuerno del Minotauro se quedase en la cabaña, lo que me dejaba sólo una muda y un cepillo de dientes que meter en la mochila que me había buscado Grover.

*-x-*

-Eso es mejor que nada. -Comentó Thalia.

-¿Podrías bajar esa lanza? No es que me dé miedo ni nada pero... No quiero ser atravesado por ella.

Thalia sonrió con inocencia.

*-x-*

En la tienda del campamento me prestaron cien dólares y veinte dracmas de oro. Estas monedas, del tamaño de galletas de aperitivo, representaban las imágenes de varios dioses griegos en una cara y el edificio del Empire State en la otra. Los antiguos dracmas que usaban los mortales eran de plata, nos dijo Quirón, pero los Olímpicos sólo utilizaban oro puro.

*-x-*

-Por supuesto. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

Quirón también dijo que las monedas podrían resultar de utilidad para transacciones no mortales, fueran lo que fuesen. Nos dio a Malcolm y a mí una cantimplora de néctar a cada uno y una bolsa con cierre hermético llena de trocitos de ambrosía, para ser usada sólo en caso de emergencia, si estábamos gravemente heridos. Era comida de dioses, nos recordó Quirón. Nos sanaría prácticamente de cualquier herida, pero era letal para los mortales. Un consumo excesivo nos produciría fiebre. Una sobredosis nos consumiría, literalmente.

*-x-*

Muchos se estremecieron.

-Tal vez...

-¿En qué estás pensando Ares? -Inquirió Hermes.

-Darles una sobredosis de ambrosía a los semidioses que estorvan...

-¡Estás loco!

-Gracias querida.

Afrodita le frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

Malcolm trajo su gorra mágica de los Yankees, que al parecer había sido regalo de su madre cuando cumplió doce años. Llevaba un libro de arquitectura clásica escrito en griego antiguo, para leer cuando se aburriera, y un largo cuchillo de bronce, oculto en la manga de la camisa.

*-x-*

-¿En serio? -Rió Ethan.

-No sabía que iba a ser tan intensa la misión. -Se justificó el chico.

Muchos rieron incluído Percy.

-Gracias sesos de alga.

El hijo de Poseidón besó con suavidad a su novio.

*-x-*

Estaba convencido de que el cuchillo nos delataría en cuanto pasáramos por un detector de metales.

*-x-*

-El bronce celestial no es detectable. -Dijo Atenea.

-La niebla ayuda. -Secundó Deméter.

*-x-*

Por su parte, Grover llevaba sus pies falsos y pantalones holgados para pasar por humano. Iba tocado con una gorra verde tipo rasta, porque cuando llovía el pelo rizado se le aplastaba y dejaba ver la punta de los cuernecillos. Su mochila naranja estaba llena de pedazos de metal y manzanas para picotear.

*-x-*

-Delicioso. Una ración de latas por favor. -Rió Clarisse.

Dioniso sonrió y delante de la semidiosa aparecieron varias latas de refresco bacías.

-Todas tuyas Carlisle.

los semidioses rieron.

Grover miraba las latas con anhelo.

-Son de la semidiosa. -Dijo Dioniso.

*-x-*

En el bolsillo llevaba una flauta de junco que su padre cabra le había hecho, aunque sólo se sabía dos canciones: el Concierto para piano n. ° 12 de Mozart y So Yesterday de Hilary Duff, y ninguna de las dos suena demasiado bien con la flauta de Pan.

*-x-*

-¿Nos las tocas? -Pidió Castor riendo.

-No. Que te emocionas. -Respondió el sátiro.

-Esa ha sido buena chico cabra. -Dijo el hijo del dios del vino.

Semidiós y sátiro chocaron los cinco.

*-x-*

Nos despedimos de los otros campistas, echamos un último vistazo a los campos de fresas, el océano y la Casa Grande, y subimos por la colina Mestiza hasta el alto pino que antaño fuera Thalia, la hija de Zeus.

*-x-*

-No hace falta que cada vez que pienses en mí, lo hagas como Thalia la hija de Zeus.

-Entonces, Thalia la chica árbol. O mejor, Thalia el árbol de navidad. O puede que te guste más Thalia cara de pino. -Rió Percy.

Una descarga eléctrica le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo.

-¡Idiota!

Percy rió más fuerte.

*-x-*

Quirón nos esperaba sentado en su silla de ruedas. Junto a él estaba el tipo con pinta de surfero que había visto durante mi pasaje por la enfermería. Según Grover, el colega era el jefe de seguridad del campamento. Al parecer tenía ojos por todo el cuerpo, así que era imposible sorprenderlo. No obstante, como hoy llevaba un uniforme de chófer, sólo le vi unos pocos en manos, rostro y cuello.

*-x-*

-Argos es genial. -Dijo Luke.

-¿Por qué? -Se interesó Malcolm.

-Secretos de la cabaña once.

-¿Y yo puedo saberlo? -Cuestionó Hermes.

Luke iba a decir que no, pero vio la sonrisa que les dedicaba su madre y se acercó al trono del dios.

-Deja que metamos comida y otras cosas no peligrosas. -Le susurró.

Hermes sonrió.

Luke volvió con su madre y se sentó abrazándola.

*-x-*

—Éste es Argos —me dijo Quirón—. Os llevará a la ciudad y… bueno, os echará un ojo.

*-x-*

Algunos rieron.

La barba de Zeus se movía levemente.

*-x-*

Oí pasos detrás de nosotros.

Luke subía corriendo por la colina con unas zapatillas de baloncesto en la mano.

*-x-*

Hestia le sonrió.

El chico se ruborizó por la atención de la diosa.

*-x-*

—¡Eh! —jadeó—. Me alegro de pillaros aún.

—Malcolm se sonrojó, como siempre que Luke estaba cerca—.

*-x-*

El mencionado se había puesto colorado y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a su novio.

-No es cierto.

-Claaaroo que no. -Dijeron muchos.

*-x-*

—Sólo quería desearos buena suerte — me dijo—. Y pensé que… a lo mejor te sirven.

Me tendió las zapatillas, que parecían bastante normales. Incluso olían bastante normal.

*-x-*

Grover frunció el ceño aún molesto.

*-x-*

—Maya! —dijo Luke.

*-x-*

Hermes salió volando.

-¡Maya! -Gritó. Y las zapatillas volvieron a guardar las alas.

-¡Qué mono! La contraseña es el nombre de su mami. -Se emocionó Afrodita.

-¡Maya! -Gritó Apolo.

-¡Maya! -Dijo Hermes.

-¡Maya!

¡Maya!

-¡Dejad a Hermes tranquilo! -Dijo Hestia.

Los dioses que le habían molestado agacharon la cabeza.

*-x-*

De los talones de los botines surgieron alas de pájaro blancas. Di un respingo y las dejé caer. Las zapatillas revolotearon por el suelo hasta que las alas se plegaron y desaparecieron.

—¡Alucinante! —musitó Grover.

Luke sonrió.

*-x-*

En la sala, el hijo de Hermes tanbién sonreía.

*-x-*

—A mí me fueron muy útiles en mi misión. Me las regaló papá. Evidentemente, estos días no las utilizo demasiado…

—Entristeció la expresión.

*-x-*

Luke decidió dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa a su ppadre. Él se la devolvió.

*-x-*

No sabía qué decir. Luke ya se había enrollado bastante viniendo a despedirse. Me preocupaba que me guardara rencor por haberme llevado tanta atención en los últimos días. Pero allí estaba, entregándome un regalo mágico…

*-x-*

-No te guardaría rencor por eso. -Comentó el rubio.

Percy le sonrió.

*-x-*

Me sonrojé tanto como Malcolm .

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea le pegó en la cabeza.

-Así se va a quedar más idiota. -Comentó Thalia.

-¿Más? -Preguntó Malcolm.

Los semidioses rieron.

*-x-*

—Eh, tío —dije—. Gracias.

—Oye, Percy…

—Luke parecía incómodo—. Hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. Así que… mata algunos monstruos por mí, ¿vale?

*-x-*

Percy y Luke chocaron los cinco.

Afrodita los miraba pensativa.

*-x-*

Nos dimos la mano. Luke le dio una palmadita a Grover entre los cuernos y un abrazo de despedida a Malcolm, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

*-x-*

-¿Tenías que leer eso?

-No podemos saltarnos nada. -Dijo Afrodita.

Malcolm estaba más rojo que las vacas sagradas de Apolo.

*-x-*

Cuando Luke se hubo marchado, le dije:

—Estás hiperventilando.

—De eso nada.

—Pero ¿no le dejaste capturar la bandera a él en lugar de ir tú?

*-x-*

Todos miraron al hijo de Atenea con sonrisas maliciosas.

-Luke y Malcolm sentados en un árbol... -Empezó a cantar Ethan.

-¡El chico listo ahora es mío!

-Cálmate sesos de alga. -Rió Thalia.

*-x-*

—Oh… Me pregunto por qué querré ir a ninguna parte contigo, Percy.

Descendió por el otro lado de la colina con largas zancadas, hacia donde una furgoneta blanca esperaba junto a la carretera. Argos le siguió, haciendo tintinear las llaves del coche.

*-x-*

-No te ofendas Chase. Solo había dicho la verdad. -Dijo Apolo.

Hermes rió.

*-x-*

Recogí las zapatillas voladoras y de pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré a Quirón.

—No me aconsejas usarlas, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Luke tenía buena intención, Percy. Pero flotar en el aire… no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer.

*-x-*

-No lo había pensado. -Dijo el hijo de Hermes.

-Pero si tú ni siquiera has estado allí aún. -Dijo Thalia.

-Pero ahora no se me había ocurrido.

Percy le sonrió.

*-x-*

Meneé la cabeza, pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

—Eh, Grover, ¿las quieres tú?

Se le encendió la mirada.

—¿Yo?

*-x-*

-No. El otro Grover. -Dijo Thalia sarcástica.

-Eres cruel Grace.

-Me lo dicen mucho Underwood.

*-x-*

En poco tiempo atamos las zapatillas a sus pies falsos, y el primer niño cabra volador del mundo quedó listo para el lanzamiento.

*-x-*

Casi todos se rieron.

El sátiro le sacó la lengua a Percy.

*-x-*

—Maya! —gritó.

*-x-*

-¡Maya! -Dijo Hermes rápidamente.

*-x-*

Despegó sin problemas, pero al poco se cayó de lado, desequilibrado por la mochila. Las zapatillas aladas seguían aleteando como pequeños potros salvajes.

*-x-*

El sátiro se sonrojó.

*-x-*

—¡Práctica! —le gritó Quirón por detrás—. ¡Sólo necesitas práctica!

—¡Aaaaah!

—Grover siguió volando en zigzag colina abajo, casi a ras del suelo, como un cortador de césped poseso, en dirección a la furgoneta.

*-x-*

Luke reía tanto que se había caído al suelo.

-Te enseñaré a volar. -Dijo entre risas.

-No gracias. No me gustaría caerme del Olimpo rodando.

-Tonterías.

*-x-*

Antes de seguirlo, Quirón me agarró del brazo.

—Debería haberte entrenado mejor, Percy —dijo—. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo… Hércules, Jasón… todos recibieron más entrenamiento.

*-x-*

Poseidón le sonrió a un ruborizado centauro.

*-x-*

—No pasa nada. Sólo que ojalá…

—Me detuve en seco, porque iba a sonar como un mocoso. Ojalá mi padre me hubiera dado un objeto mágico guay que me ayudara en la misión, algo tan bueno como las zapatillas voladoras de Luke o la gorra de invisibilidad de Malcolm.

*-x-*

Percy acarició el bolígrafo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo.

*-x-*

—Pero ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? —exclamó Quirón—. No puedo dejar que te vayas sin esto.

Sacó algo del bolsillo del abrigo y me lo entregó. Era un bolígrafo desechable normal y corriente, de tinta negra y con tapa. Probablemente costaba treinta centavos.

*-x-*

-Madre mía. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Madre mía —dije—. Gracias.

—Es un regalo de tu padre. Lo he guardado durante años, sin saber que te estaba destinado. Pero ahora la profecía se ha manifestado claramente. Eres tú.

Recordé la excursión al Museo Metropolitano de Arte, cuando pulvericé a la señora Dodds. Quirón me había lanzado un boli que se convirtió en espada. ¿Sería aquél…?

*-x-*

Poseidón se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

*-x-*

Le quité la tapa, y el bolígrafo creció y se volvió más pesado en mi mano. Al instante siguiente sostenía una espada de bronce brillante y de doble filo, con empuñadura plana de cuero tachonado en oro. Era la primera arma equilibrada que empuñaba.

*-x-*

El dios del mar y su hijo se sonrieron con cariño.

*-x-*

—La espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos —dijo Quirón—. Se llama Anaklusmos.

—Contracorriente —traduje, sorprendido de que el griego clásico me resultara tan sencillo.

*-x-*

Percy sacó su espada y la sostuvo durante un rato en la mano.

la hizo girar repetidas veces y después la guardó.

-Hombres. -Refunfuñó Artemisa.

*-x-*

—Úsala sólo para emergencias, y sólo contra monstruos. Ningún héroe debe hacer daño a los mortales a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, pero esta espada no los lastimará en ningún caso.

*-x-*

El semidiós se acordó de Rachel y rió.

*-x-*

Miré la afiladísima hoja.

—¿Qué quiere decir con que no lastimará a los mortales? ¿Cómo puede no hacerlo?

—La espada está hecha de bronce celestial. Forjado por los cíclopes, templado en el corazón del monte Etna y enfriado en las aguas del río Lete. Es letal para los monstruos y para cualquier criatura del inframundo, siempre y cuando no te maten primero, claro. Sin embargo, a los mortales los atraviesa como una ilusión; sencillamente, no son lo bastante importantes para que la espada los mate.

*-x-*

May frunció el ceño molesta.

-Lo lamento señora Castellan.

Ella siguió mirando ceñuda al centauro.

*-x-*

—¡Ah!, y he de advertirte otra cosa: como semidiós, puedes perecer tanto bajo armas celestiales como normales. Eres doblemente vulnerable.

*-x-*

-Es bueno saberlo. -Refunfuñó Luke.

*-x-*

—Es bueno saberlo.

*-x-*

Thalia miraba horrorizada a Luke.

-Era tan joven... -Dijo suspirando.

-¡Oye! -Se quejaron Percy y el hijo de Hermes.

Se miraron y rieron.

*-x-*

—Ahora tapa el boli.

Toqué la punta de la espada con la tapa del bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se encogió hasta convertirse de nuevo en bolígrafo. Me lo metí en el bolsillo, un poco nervioso porque en la escuela era famoso por perder bolis.

*-x-*

Muchos rieron.

Quirón sonrió un poco.

*-x-*

—No puedes —dijo Quirón.

—¿Qué no puedo?

—Perderlo —dijo—. Está encantado. Siempre reaparecerá en tu bolsillo. Inténtalo.

*-x-*

-Menos mal. Si no, lo habría perdido al inicio de la misión. -Dijo Percy.

Grover y Malcolm le miraron tratando de aguantarse la risa.

*-x-*

Me mostré receloso, pero lancé el bolígrafo tan lejos como pude colina abajo y lo vi desaparecer entre la hierba.

—Puede que tarde unos instantes —dijo Quirón—. Ahora mira en tu bolsillo.

Y, en efecto, el boli estaba allí.

—Vale, esto sí que mola —admití—, pero ¿qué pasa si un mortal me ve sacando la espada?

*-x-*

-Esos no ven nada. -Espetó Hera con desdén.

Algunos la miraron mal.

*-x-*

Quirón sonrió.

—La niebla siempre ayuda, Percy.

—¿La niebla?

—Sí. Lee la Ilíada. Está llena de referencias a ese asunto.

*-x-*

-Uf. No gracias. Prefiero mantener mis neuronas como están. -Dijo Percy.

Atenea, Malcolm y Quirón le miraron mal.

Él les sacó la lengua.

-¿No prefieres a alguien más maduro? -Quiso saber Atenea.

Malcolm negó con la cabeza.

*-x-*

—Cada vez que los elementos monstruosos o divinos se funden con el mundo mortal, generan niebla, y ésta oscurece la visión de los humanos. Tú, siendo mestizo, verás las cosas como son, pero los humanos lo interpretarán de otra manera. Es increíble hasta dónde pueden llegar los humanos con tal que las cosas encajen en su versión de la realidad.

*-x-*

-Tristemente así es. -Suspiró May.

*-x-*

Me metí Anaklusmos otra vez en el bolsillo.

Por primera vez sentí que la misión era real. Estaba abandonando la colina Mestiza. Me dirigía al oeste sin supervisión adulta, sin un plan de emergencia alternativo, ni siquiera un teléfono móvil (Quirón nos había contado que los monstruos podían rastrear los móviles; llevar uno sería peor que lanzar una bengala). Yo no tenía otra arma más poderosa que una espada para luchar contra monstruos y llegar al Mundo de los Muertos.

*-x-*

-Vaya lástima. -Se lamentó Castor.

-Con lo chulos que son los móviles de ahora. -Secundó Ethan.

-¿Eso son como teléfonos portátiles? -Se interesó Atenea.

Los semidioses asintieron.

Apolo sonrió.

*-x-*

—Quirón, cuando dices que los dioses son inmortales… Me refiero a que… hubo un tiempo antes de ellos, ¿no? —pregunté.

—Hubo cuatro edades antes de ellos. La Era de los Titanes fue la Cuarta Edad, a veces llamada Edad de Oro, nombre que desde luego no le hace justicia. Esta, la era de la civilización occidental y el mandato de Zeus, es la Quinta.

*-x-*

-La mejor. -Dijo el rey de los cielos con suficiencia.

Nadie se lo rebatió.

*-x-*

—¿Y cómo era… antes de los dioses?

*-x-*

-horrible seguramente. -Dijo Bianca.

Hades asintió de acuerdo con ella.

*-x-*

Quirón apretó los labios.

—Ni siquiera yo soy tan viejo como para acordarme de eso, niño, pero sé que fue una época de oscuridad y barbarie para los mortales. Cronos, el señor de los titanes, llamó a su reinado la Edad de Oro porque los hombres vivían inocentes y libres de todo conocimiento. Pero eso no era más que propaganda. Al rey de los titanes poco le importaban los de tu especie, salvo como entremeses o como fuente de entretenimiento barato. Hasta los primeros tiempos del reinado de Zeus, cuando Prometeo, el titán bueno, entregó el fuego a la humanidad, tu especie no empezó a progresar, y Prometeo fue considerado un pensador radical incluso entonces. Zeus lo castigó severamente, como recordarás. Por supuesto, al final los humanos empezaron a caer simpáticos a los dioses, y así nació la civilización occidental.

*-x-*

-Me encantan las explicaciones de Quirón. -Dijo Charles.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—Pero ahora los dioses no pueden morir, ¿no? Quiero decir, mientras la civilización occidental siga viva, ellos seguirán también. Así que… aunque yo fracase, nada podría ir tan mal como para que se desmadre todo, ¿no?

Quirón me sonrió con melancolía.

—Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo durará la Edad del Oeste, Percy. Los dioses son inmortales, sí. Pero también lo eran los titanes. Y siguen existiendo, encerrados en sus distintas prisiones, obligados a soportar dolor y castigos interminables, reducido su poder, pero aún vivitos y coleando. Que las Parcas impidan que los dioses sufran jamás una condena tal, o que nosotros regresemos a la oscuridad y el caos del pasado. Lo único que podemos hacer, niño, es seguir nuestro destino.

*-x-*

Todos sin excepción se estremecieron.

No querían ni pensar lo que pasaría.

Luke estaba comenzando a plantearse la posibilidad de no seguir a Cronos.

*-x-*

—Nuestro destino… suponiendo que sepamos cuál es.

—Relájate y mantén la cabeza despejada. Y recuerda: puede que estés a punto de evitar la mayor guerra en la historia de la humanidad.

—Relájate —repetí—. Estoy muy relajado.

*-x-*

-Bastante relajado. -Dijo Percy.

*-x-*

Cuando llegué al pie de la colina, volví la vista atrás. Bajo el pino que había sido Thalia, hija de Zeus, Quirón se erguía en toda su altura de hombre caballo y nos despidió levantando el arco.

*-x-*

-Thalia, la hija de Zeus. -Repitió ella enfadada.

-Es que eres su hija.

Ella le lanzó una flecha que el semidiós logró esquivar por muy poco.

*-x-*

La típica despedida de campamento del típico centauro.

*-x-*

-Típicamente típico. -Apostilló Luke.

-Vamos. Lo típico. -Secundó Tommy.

*-x-*

Argos nos condujo a la parte oeste de Long Island. Me pareció raro volver a una autopista, con Malcolm y Grover sentados a mi lado como si fuéramos compañeros de coche habituales. Tras dos semanas en la colina Mestiza, el mundo real parecía pura fantasía. Descubrí que me quedaba embobado mirando cada McDonald's, a cada chaval en la parte trasera del coche de sus padres, cada valla publicitaria y cada centro comercial.

*-x-*

-Suele pasar. -Rió Luke.

*-x-*

—De momento bien —le dije a Malcolm—. Quince kilómetros y ni un solo monstruo.

Me lanzó una mirada de irritación. Luego dijo:

*-x-*

-Eso da mala suerte. -Dijo Silena.

*-x-*

—Da mala suerte hablar de esa manera, sesos de alga.

—Recuérdamelo de nuevo, ¿vale? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

—No te odio.

—Pues casi me engañas.

Dobló su gorra de invisibilidad.

—Mira… es sólo que se supone que no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Nuestros padres son rivales.

*-x-*

-Eso es una tontería. -Dijo Afrodita. Mirad Romeo y Julieta.

-Ambos murieron. -Apostilló Charles.

-Pero a pesar de la rivalidad de sus familias, ellos se amaban.

Percy y Malcolm se sonrieron y se besaron con dulzura.

*-x-*

—¿Por qué?

*-X-*

-porque aquí la cara lechuza, está amargada. -Dijo Poseidón.

-y tú eres un idiota.

-Me lo dicen a menudo. Ya no me afecta.

*-x-*

—¿Cuántas razones quieres? —Suspiró—. Una vez mi madre sorprendió a Poseidón con su novia en el templo de Atenea, algo sumamente irrespetuoso.

*-x-*

-Ella me tentó y no me pude negar.

Atenea le miró mal.

-Eres un estúpido cabeza pulpo.

-Esa me la apunto. -Rió Hermes.

*-x-*

—En otra ocasión, Atenea y Poseidón compitieron por ser el patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. Tu padre hizo brotar un estúpido manantial de agua salada como regalo. Mi madre creó el olivo. La gente vio que su regalo era mejor y llamaron a la ciudad con su nombre.

—Deben de gustarles mucho las olivas.

—Eh, pasa de mí.

*-x-*

-Bueno... Si hubiera inventado la pizza... -Dijo Tommy.

Los semidioses rieron.

*-x-*

—Hombre, si hubiera inventado la pizza… eso podría entenderlo.

*-x-*

-¿Tú también Britten? -Se horrorizó Thalia.

-Deberíamos tener camisetas en las que ponga: ¡Equipo Percy! -Dijo Silena.

-Eso ya está cogido. -Comentó el hijo de Poseidón.

-¡Equipo Leo! -Gritó Malcolm riendo.

-¿Quién es Leo? -Se interesó Hermes.

-Ya aparecerá. -Contestó Thalia.

*-x-*

—¡Te he dicho que pases de mí!

*-x-*

-Tiene muy mal genio hijo mío.

Percy sonrió enamorado.

-Lee también. -Devolvió el chico.

Poseidón le miró dudoso.

*-x-*

Argos sonrió en el asiento delantero. No dijo nada, pero me guiñó el ojo azul que tenía en la nuca.

*-x-*

Malcolm frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

El tráfico de Queens empezó a ralentizarnos. Cuando llegamos a Manhattan, el sol se estaba poniendo y había empezado a llover.

*-x-*

-Fantástico. -Ironizó Bianca.

*-x-*

Argos nos dejó en la estación de autobuses Greyhound del Upper East Side, no muy lejos del apartamento de Gabe y mi madre. Pegado a un buzón, había un cartel empapado con mi foto: «¿Ha visto a este chico?»

Lo arranqué antes de que Malcolm y Grover se dieran cuenta.

*-x-*

-lo vimos. -Dijeron el sátiro y el hijo de Atenea.

Percy gruñó descontento.

*-x-*

Argos descargó nuestro equipaje, se aseguró de que teníamos nuestros billetes de autobús y luego se marchó, abriendo el ojo del dorso de la mano para echarnos un último vistazo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

*-x-*

-Creeis que tendrá ojos en...? -Preguntó Ethan.

-¿En dónde? -Quiso saber Luke.

-En sus partes privadas.

-Travis me dijo una vez que él y Connnor lo vieron totalmente desnudo y ahí no tenía ojos. -Comentó Percy.

-¿Y por qué querría Stoll ver eso? -Se interesó Ethan.

-Tal vez le gusta. -Intervino Luke.

-No deseábamos esos detalles. -Se quejó Silena.

-Yo sí quería saberlo. -Contradijo Charles mandándole una mirada de odio.

La chica se encogió.

*-x-*

Pensé en lo cerca que estaba de mi antiguo apartamento. En un día normal, mi madre ya habría vuelto a casa de la tienda de golosinas. Probablemente Gabe el Apestoso estaría allí en aquel momento, jugando al póquer y sin echarla siquiera de menos.

*-x-*

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

Percy apretó los puños disgustado.

*-x-*

Grover se cargó al hombro su mochila. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando.

—¿Quieres saber por qué se casó con él, Percy?

—¿Me estabas leyendo la mente o qué? —repuse, mirándolo fijamente.

—Sólo tus emociones.—Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que se me ha olvidado decirte que los sátiros tenemos esa facultad. Estabas pensando en tu madre y tu padrastro, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

Grover y Percy se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Asentí, preguntándome qué más se habría olvidado Grover de contarme.

—Tu madre se casó con Gabe por ti. Lo llamas «apestoso», pero te quedas corto. Ese tipo tiene un aura… ¡Puaj! Lo huelo desde aquí. Huelo restos de él en ti, y ni siquiera has estado cerca desde hace una semana.

*-x-*

Percy se levantó y se dirigió donde estaba su amigo.

-¿Sigo oliendo a él?

Grover apartó la cara.

-En serio tío. ¿Sigo oliendo a él?

-No. -Contestó. -Ahora haz el favor de quitarme tu axila de la cara.

El chico se apartó y se sentó más tranquilo.

-¿Y no preguntaste que donde estaba la ducha más cercana? -Quiso saber Thalia.

El sátiro sonrió.

*-x-*

—Gracias —respondí—. ¿Dónde está la ducha más cercana?

*-x-*

La cazadora sintió un escalofrío. No quería pensar igual que el sesos de alga.

*-x-*

—Tendrías que estar agradecido, Percy. Tu padrastro huele tan asquerosamente a humano que es capaz de enmascarar la presencia de cualquier semidiós. Lo supe en cuanto olfateé el interior de su Cámaro: Gabe lleva ocultando tu esencia durante años. Si no hubieses vivido con él todos los veranos, probablemente los monstruos te habrían encontrado hace mucho tiempo. Tu madre se quedó con él para protegerte. Era una señora muy lista. Debía de quererte mucho para aguantar a ese tipo… por si te sirve de consuelo.

*-x-*

Atenea seguía preguntándose cómo es que una mujer tan lista había acabado enamorada de ese cara pez.

Percy sonrió ante la mención de su madre.

Era la mejor del mundo.

*-x-*

No me servía de ningún consuelo, pero me abstuve de expresarlo. «Volveré a verla —pensé—. No se ha ido.»

*-x-*

Hades frunció el ceño.

-No es una buena idea.

Percy prefirió no adelantar acontecimientos.

*-x-*

Me pregunté si Grover seguiría leyendo mis emociones, mezcladas como estaban. Me alegraba de que él y Malcolm estuvieran conmigo, pero me sentía culpable por no haber sido sincero con ellos. No les había contado el motivo por el que había aceptado aquella loca misión.

*-x-*

Ambos le sonrieron a Percy.

Thalia le mandó una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Me apetecía.

*-x-*

La verdad era que me daba igual recuperar el rayo de Zeus, salvar el mundo o siquiera ayudar a mi padre a salir del lío.

*-x-*

-¡Mi rayo es lo más importante!

-por supuesto. -Espetó Hera.

-Gracias hijo mío.

-Sabes que te quiero papá.

El dios del mar no se quedó tranquilo.

*-x-*

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más rencor le guardaba a Poseidón por no haberme visitado nunca, ni haber ayudado a mi madre, ni siquiera habernos enviado un miserable cheque para la pensión. Sólo me reclamaba porque necesitaba que le hicieran un trabajito.

*-x-*

-Lo lamento.

-hey no te preocupes.

El dios del mar se entristeció.

-Ahora que sales con Lee, ¿Debo llamarle padrastro? ¿O tal vez madrastra?

El hijo de Apolo le miró mal.

-Aún no estamos juntos.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho Lee. Aún. -Dijo Luke.

-¿Tengo que dejar de llamar a Zeus tío Z y empezar a llamarle papá dos?

-¡No! -Gritó el mencionado.

-¿Y yo tengo que llamar al tío P papá dos? -Se interesó Thalia.

-Emmm. Prefiero tío P.

Hera miraba molesta a todo el mundo.

-Si frunces tanto el ceño, te saldrán arrugas. -Dijo Afrodita.

La diosa del matrimonio frunció aún más el ceño.

*-x-*

Lo único que me importaba era mamá. Hades se la había llevado injustamente, y Hades iba a devolvérmela.

*-x-*

El dios de los muertos miró mal al chico.

*-x-*

«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo —susurró el Oráculo en mi mente—. Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»

*-x-*

-Esa parte no me gusta. -Dijo Poseidón.

-A mí tampoco me hacía ninguna gracia. -Concordó Percy.

*-x-*

«Cierra la boca», le ordené.

La lluvia no cesaba.

La espera nos impacientaba y decidimos jugar a darle toquecitos a una manzana de Grover. Malcolm era increíble. Hacía botar la manzana en su rodilla, codo, hombro, lo que fuera.

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea sonrió con suficiencia.

*-x-*

Yo tampoco era muy malo.

El juego terminó cuando le lancé la manzana a Grover demasiado cerca de su boca. En un megamordisco de cabra engulló nuestra pelota. Grover se ruborizó e intentó disculparse, pero Malcolm y yo estábamos muriéndonos de risa.

*-x-*

En el salón de los tronos ocurría lo mismo.

*-x-*

Por fin llegó el autobús. Cuando nos pusimos en fila para embarcar, Grover empezó a mirar alrededor, olisqueando el aire como si oliera su plato favorito de la cafetería: enchiladas.

*-x-*

El sátiro deseaba comer unas enchiladas en ese momento.

*-x-*

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—No lo sé. A lo mejor no es nada.

Pero se notaba que sí era algo. Empecé a mirar yo también por encima del hombro.

Me sentí aliviado cuando por fin subimos y encontramos asientos juntos al final del autobús.

Guardamos nuestras mochilas en el portaequipajes. Malcolm no paraba de sacudir con nerviosismo su gorra de los Yankees contra el muslo.

Cuando subieron los últimos pasajeros, Malcolm me apretó la rodilla.

*-x-*

Afrodita sonrió pícaramente.

*-x-*

—Percy.

Una anciana acababa de subir. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo arrugado, guantes de encaje y un gorro naranja de punto; también llevaba un gran bolso estampado. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos negros emitieron un destello, y mi pulso estuvo a punto de pararse.

Era la señora Dodds. Más vieja y arrugada, pero sin duda la misma cara perversa.

Me agaché en el asiento. Detrás de ella venían otras dos viejas: una con gorro verde y la otra con gorro morado.

*-x-*

-¿Las tres furias?

Hades palideció ante el descomunal cabreo de su hermano.

Lee le acarició el brazzo con suavidad hasta lograr calmar al dios del mar.

Poseidón besó con fuerza al hijo de Apolo. Después, miró durante un buen rato a su hijo asegurándose de que estaba bien.

*-x-*

Por lo demás, tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que la señora Dodds: las mismas manos nudosas, el mismo bolso estampado, el mismo vestido arrugado. Un trío de abuelas diabólicas.

*-x-*

-Suena a grupo de rok. -Dijo Ethan.

El hijo de Némesis logró destensar un poco el ambiente.

*-x-*

Se sentaron en la primera fila, justo detrás del conductor. Las dos del asiento del pasillo miraron hacia atrás con un gesto disimulado pero de mensaje muy claro: de aquí no sale nadie.

El autobús arrancó y nos encaminamos por las calles de Manhattan, relucientes a causa de la lluvia.

—No ha pasado muerta mucho tiempo —dije intentando evitar el temblor en mi voz—. Creía que habías dicho que podían ser expulsadas durante una vida entera.

—Dije que si tenías suerte —repuso Malcolm—. Evidentemente, no la tienes.

*-x-*

-La típica suerte de Percy. -Dijo Thalia.

Poseidón palideció.

*-x-*

—Las tres —sollozó Grover—. Di immortales!

—No pasa nada —dijo Malcolm , esforzándose por mantener la calma—. Las Furias. Los tres peores monstruos del inframundo. Ningún problema. Escaparemos por las ventanillas.

*-x-*

-¿No querías monstruos? Pues toma monstruos. -Dijo Ares.

*-x-*

—No se abren —musitó Grover.

—¿Hay puerta de emergencia?

No la había. Y aunque la hubiera, no habría sido de ayuda. Para entonces, estábamos en la Novena Avenida, de camino al puente Lincoln.

—No nos atacarán con testigos —dije—. ¿Verdad?

*-x-*

-Qué ingenuo e inocente. -Rió Hera.

Poseidón la miró mal.

-No sé por qué te pones así. Sólo son unos estúpidos libros. ¿Desde cuándo habéis mostrado tanto interés por vuestros hijos? Es ridículo.

-Una cosa es lo que dejemos ver a los demás, y otra muy diferente es lo que sintamos. -Espetó Hermes. -Si por mí fuera, me encargaría personalmente de todos mis hijos.

Luke se sorprendió muchísimo por esto pero sonrió.

Casi todos los dioses con hijos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

-no estás diciendo más que gilipolleces.

-Si no fuera porque los semidioses hacen falta en el mundo, yo habría dejado de tener niños. -Dijo Apolo. -No digo que no me acostaría con mortales, pero procuraría que no se quedasen en estado.

-Odio las leyes que nos prohiben tener contacto con nuestros pequeños. -Se lamentó Afrodita.

-Las leyes están para algo.

-¡Cállate ya Hera! -Bramó Hades.

Zeus decidió no hablar.

Grover decidió seguir leyendo.

*-x-*

—Los mortales no tienen buena vista —me recordó Malcolm—. Sus cerebros sólo pueden procesar lo que ven a través de la niebla.

—Verán a tres viejas matándonos, ¿no?

*-x-*

-Eso suena perturbador. -Se estremeció Charles.

*-x-*

Pensó en ello.

—Es difícil saberlo. Pero no podemos contar con los mortales para que nos ayuden. ¿Y una salida de emergencia en el techo…?

Llegamos al túnel Lincoln, y el autobús se quedó a oscuras salvo por las bombillitas del pasillo. Sin el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra el techo, el silencio era espeluznante.

La señora Dodds se levantó. Como si lo hubiera ensayado, anunció en voz alta:

—Tengo que ir al aseo.

—Y yo —añadió la segunda furia.

—Y yo —repitió la tercera.

*-x-*

-Son un poco cantosas. -Dijo Luke.

-Lo dicen para atraer la atención de los mortales y que no sospechen. -Comentó Atenea.

Luke la miró dudoso.

*-x-*

Y las tres echaron a andar por el pasillo.

—Percy, ponte mi gorra —me urgió Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Nunca le ha dejado su gorra a nadie. -Comentó Thalia.

-nunca ha hecho falta. -Se justificó el rubio.

*-x-*

—¿Para qué?

—Te buscan a ti. Vuélvete invisible y déjalas pasar. Luego intenta llegar a la parte de delante y escapar.

*-x-*

-No os dejará allí solos. -Dijo Michael.

Percy le sonrió y Tommy frunció el ceño disgustado.

*-x-*

—Pero vosotros…

—Hay bastantes probabilidades de que no reparen en nosotros. Eres hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, ¿recuerdas? Puede que tu olor sea abrumador.

—No puedo dejaros.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —insistió Grover—. ¡Ve!

Me temblaban las manos. Me sentí como un cobarde, pero agarré la gorra de los Yankees y me la puse.

*-x-*

-¡pringado!

-Cierra el pico Ares. -Dijo Deméter.

*-x-*

Cuando miré hacia abajo, mi cuerpo ya no estaba. Empecé a avanzar poco a poco por el pasillo.

Conseguí adelantar diez filas y me escondí en un asiento vacío justo cuando pasaban las Furias.

La señora Dodds se detuvo, olisqueó y se quedó mirándome fijamente. El corazón me latía desbocado.

Al parecer no vio nada, pues las tres siguieron avanzando.

*-x-*

Poseidón estaba tenso. Abrazaba a Lee con fuerza mientras miraba atentamente a su hijo.

*-x-*

Por los pelos, pensé, y continué hasta la parte delantera del autobús. Ya casi salíamos del túnel Lincoln.

Estaba a punto de apretar el botón de parada de emergencia cuando oí unos aullidos espeluznantes en la última fila.

Las ancianas ya no eran ancianas. Sus rostros seguían siendo los mismos —supongo que no podían volverse más feas—, pero a partir del cuello habían encogido hasta transformarse en cuerpos de arpía marrones y coriáceos, con alas de murciélago y manos y pies como garras de gárgola. Los bolsos se habían convertido en fieros látigos.

Las Furias rodeaban a Grover y Malcolm, esgrimiendo sus látigos.

*-x-*

-Me he enamorado. -Dijo Ethan.

-Yo también. -siguió Luke.

-Son tan guapas... -Suspiró Apolo.

-Su belleza me resulta abrumadora. -Intervino Afrodita.

Todos rieron menos tensos.

*-x-*

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? —silbaban entre dientes.

Los demás pasajeros gritaban y se escondían bajo sus asientos. Bueno, por lo menos veían algo.

—¡No está aquí! —gritó Malcolm—. ¡Se ha ido!

Las Furias levantaron los látigos.

Malcolm sacó el cuchillo de bronce. Grover agarró una lata de su mochila y se dispuso a lanzarla.

*-x-*

Clarisse bufó y le tiró una lata al sátiro.

Éste la atrapó con la boca y después de masticarla y tragársela, siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Entonces hice algo tan impulsivo y peligroso que deberían haberme nombrado para Niño THDA del Año.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró al chico interrogante.

*-x-*

El conductor del autobús estaba distraído, intentando ver qué pasaba por el retrovisor. Aún invisible, le arrebaté el volante y lo giré abruptamente hacia la izquierda. Todo el mundo aulló al ser lanzado hacia la derecha, y yo oí lo que esperaba fuera el sonido de tres Furias aplastándose contra las ventanas.

—¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué dem…? —gritó el conductor—. ¡Uaaaah!

*-x-*

Todos reían imaginando la escena.

*-x-*

Forcejeamos por el volante y el autobús rozó la pared del túnel, chirriando, rechinando y lanzando chispas alrededor.

*-x-*

Hefesto y su hijo miraron mal a Percy.

*-x-*

Salimos del túnel Lincoln a toda velocidad y volvimos a la tormenta, hombres y monstruos dando tumbos dentro del autobús, mientras los coches eran apartados o derribados como si fueran bolos.

*-x-*

Ares reía como loco.

*-x-*

De algún modo, el conductor encontró una salida. Dejamos la autopista a todo trapo, cruzamos media docena de semáforos y acabamos, aún a velocidad de vértigo, en una de esas carreteras rurales de Nueva Jersey en las que es imposible creer que haya tanta nada justo al otro lado de Nueva York. Había un bosque a la izquierda y el río Hudson a la derecha, hacia donde el conductor parecía dirigirse.

Otra gran idea: tiré del freno de mano.

*-x-*

-¡Me cae bien este chico! -Dijo Apolo.

*-x-*

El autobús aulló, derrapó ciento ochenta grados sobre el asfalto mojado y se estrelló contra los árboles.

Se encendieron las luces de emergencia. La puerta se abrió de par en par. El conductor fue el primero en salir, y los pasajeros lo siguieron gritando como enloquecidos. Yo me metí en el asiento del conductor y los dejé pasar.

*-x-*

-Debería haber sido el último en salir. -Dijo Hestia de mal humor.

*-x-*

Las Furias recuperaron el equilibrio. Revolvieron sus látigos contra Malcolm , mientras éste amenazaba con su cuchillo y les ordenaba que retrocedieran en griego clásico. Grover les lanzaba trozos de lata.

*-x-*

Clarisse le lanzó otra lata al sátiro. Éste se la comió con gusto.

*-x-*

Observé la puerta abierta. Era libre de marcharme, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos. Me quité la gorra de invisibilidad.

—¡Eh!

*-x-*

Malcolm le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo.

*-x-*

Las Furias se volvieron, me mostraron sus colmillos amarillos y de repente la salida me pareció una idea fenomenal. La señora Dodds se abalanzó hacia mí por el pasillo, como hacía en clase justo antes de entregarme un muy deficiente en el examen de matemáticas. Cada vez que su látigo restallaba, llamas rojas recorrían la tralla. Sus dos horrendas hermanas se precipitaron saltando por encima de los asientos como enormes y asquerosos lagartos.

*-x-*

-Tres veldades. -Dijo Hermes de manera soñadora.

*-x-*

—Perseus Jackson —dijo la señora Dodds con tono de ultratumba—, has ofendido a los dioses. Vas a morir.

*-x-*

-Cuanto amor. -Dijo Charles sarcástico.

-Los monstruos me adoran. -Secundó Percy.

-Se nota. -intervino Lee.

*-x-*

—Me gustaba más como profesora de matemáticas —le dije.

*-x-*

-Sesos de alga. -Rió Thalia.

*-x-*

Gruñó.

Malcolm y Grover se movían tras las Furias con cautela, buscando una salida.

Saqué el bolígrafo de mi bolsillo y lo destapé. Anaklusmos se alargó hasta convertirse en una brillante espada de doble filo.

Las Furias vacilaron.

La señora Dodds ya tenía el dudoso placer de conocer la hoja de Anaklusmos.

*-x-*

-Mi brazo también conoce ese dudoso placer. -Dijo Lee.

Poseidón le frunció el ceño a su hijo y besó al chico que tenía entre sus brazos con dulzura.

-¿Tenéis que hacer eso delante de mí?

-Sí. -Contestó el dios del mar a su hijo.

*-x-*

Evidentemente, no le gustó nada volver a verla.

—Sométete ahora —silbó entre dientes— y no sufrirás tormento eterno.

—Buen intento —contesté.

—¡Percy, cuidado! —me advirtió Malcolm.

La señora Dodds enroscó su látigo en mi espada mientras las otras dos Furias se me echaban encima.

Sentí la mano como atrapada en plomo fundido, pero conseguí no soltar a Anaklusmos. Golpeé a la Furia de la izquierda con la empuñadura y la envié de espaldas contra un asiento. Me volví y le asesté un tajo a la de la derecha. En cuanto la hoja tocó su cuello, gritó y explotó en una nube de polvo.

*-x-*

-¡Ese es mi hijo! -Gritó Poseidón.

Ares levantó el puño.

*-x-*

Malcolm aplicó a la señora Dodds una llave de lucha libre y tiró de ella hacia atrás, mientras Grover le arrebataba el látigo.

—¡Ay! —gritó él—. ¡Ay! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!

La Furia a la que le había dado con la empuñadura en el hocico volvió a atacarme, con las garras preparadas, pero le asesté un mandoble y se abrió como una piñata.

*-x-*

-Demasiado gráfico. -Se quejó Silena.

-Se ha cargado a las tres furias. -Se sorprendió Hades.

-¡Siiiiiii! -Gritó Poseidón.

*-x-*

La señora Dodds intentaba quitarse a Malcolm de encima. Daba patadas, arañaba, silbaba y mordía, pero Malcolm aguantó mientras Grover le ataba las piernas con su propio látigo. Al final ambos consiguieron tumbarla en el pasillo. Intentó levantarse, pero no tenía espacio para batir sus alas de murciélago, así que volvió a caerse.

—¡Zeus te destruirá! —prometió—. ¡Tu alma será de Hades!

*-x-*

-Todas las almas acaban siendo mías.

*-x-*

—Braceas meas vescimini! —le grité. No estoy muy seguro de dónde salió el latín. Creo que significaba «Y un cuerno».

*-x-*

Los dioses miraban asombrados a Percy.

-(Tal vez sea un legado romano de alguno de nosotros. -Pensaban.

Una luz blanca bañó tenuemente la sala y una carta cayó en el regazo de Lee.

Poseidón la cogió y la leyó en voz alta.

"Somos las Moiras. Resulta, que Perseus Jackson es legado de Vulcano. Él es su bisabuelo."

Hefesto parpadeó a su forma romana por un segundo.

La nota se desintegró en la mano de Poseidón.

Charles abrazó a Percy casi partiéndole dos costillas en el proceso.

Hefesto sonrió y el hijo de Poseidón le devolvió la sonrisa.

*-x-*Un trueno sacudió el autobús. Se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

—¡Salid! —ordenó Malcolm—. ¡Ahora!

No necesité que me lo repitiese.

Salimos corriendo fuera y encontramos a los demás pasajeros vagando sin rumbo, aturdidos, discutiendo con el conductor o dando vueltas en círculos y gritando impotentes.

—¡Vamos a morir!

*-x-*

-Todo el mundo morirá en algún momento. -Intervino Hades.

-¡Viva la positividad! -Gritó Apolo.

-Solo he dicho la verdad. -Se quejó el dios de los muertos.

*-x-*

—Un turista con una camisa hawaiana me hizo una foto antes de que pudiera tapar la espada.

—¡Nuestras bolsas! —dijo Grover—. Hemos dejado núes…

¡BUUUUUUM!

*-x-*

-Eso ha sonado a explosión. -Se emocionó Ares.

*-x-*

Las ventanas del autobús explotaron y los pasajeros corrieron despavoridos. El rayo dejó un gran agujero en el techo, pero un aullido enfurecido desde el interior me indicó que la señora Dodds aún no estaba muerta.

—¡Corred! —exclamó Malcolm—. ¡Está pidiendo refuerzos! ¡Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

Nos internamos en el bosque bajo un diluvio, con el autobús en llamas a nuestra espalda y nada más que oscuridad ante nosotros.

*-x-*

-¿Lanzaste un rayo hacia mi hijo? -preguntó Poseidón muy enfadado.

-Eso no ha sucedido todavía. Además, ¡No tengo a Astrapí!

-Ya ha terminado el capítulo. -Intervino Grover.

-Yo leeré. -Dijo Bianca.

El sátiro le pasó el libro a la chica.

-Resulta un poco raro leer sobre ti mismo en tercera persona. -Comentó Grover.

Bianca iba a comenzar la lectura, pero una luz grisácea se lo impidió.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rick Riordan al igual que el libro.

*-x-*

Cuando la luz desapareció, un joven alto, regordete, pelo rubio y ojos casi púrpuras se hayaba en medio de la sala.

-¿P Pólux?

-¿Cómo? ¿Castor? Pero tú estás… Y no he podido…

Apolo chasqueó los dedos para que el recién llegado pudiera saber por qué estaba allí.

Antes de que le pidieran que se presentara, él lo hizo.

-Hola a todos. Me llamo Pólux. Tengo casi diecinueve años. Soy hijo de Dioniso.

El dios del vino le sonrió.

Los gemelos se acercaron rápidamente y se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Te he echado tanto de menos hermano…

-Ya estamos juntos Pólux. no pasa nada.

El recién llegado saludó a todos los demás y tras inclinarse ante los dioses, se sentó pegado a su hermano.

le dio unas palmaditas a Blake en la cabeza y abrazó a Castor con fuerza.

Agradecía a las moiras o a quien fuera que había montado todo esto, por haberle dado la oportunidad de estar con su hermano durante un tiempo.

Y si las cosas cambiaban, quizá… Quizá podría estar con Castor siempre. Ninguno moriría y serían felices.

-Me parece raro que ahora seas casi dos años mayor que yo. -Dijo Castor.

-Por una vez, el mayor soy yo.

Ambos hermanos rieron.

Bianca carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 11. Visitamos el emporio de gnomos de jardín.

*-x-*

-¿Gnomos de jardín? ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? -Se interesó poseidón.

Percy sonrió.

A su padre no le gustaba esa sonrisa. Sabía que ese capítulo tampoco le iba a gustar.

*-x-*

En cierto sentido, es bueno saber que hay dioses griegos ahí fuera, porque tienes alguien a quien echarle la culpa cuando las cosas van mal.

*-x-*

Muchos dioses miraron ceñudos al hijo de Poseidón.

Él ni se inmutó.

*-x-*

Por ejemplo, si eres un mortal y estás huyendo de un autobús atacado por arpías monstruosas y fulminado por un rayo —y si encima está lloviendo—, es normal que lo atribuyas a tu mala suerte;

*-x-*

-Qué inocentes. -Rió Castor.

May rió también.

*-x-*

Pero si eres un mestizo, sabes que alguna criatura divina está intentando fastidiarte el día.

*-x-*

-Cuando estás tú cerca, siempre quieren fastidiarnos. -Aclaró Thalia.

-Gracias prima querida.

-Un placer.

*-x-*

Así que allí estábamos, Malcolm, Grover y yo, caminando entre los bosques que hay en la orilla de Nueva Jersey. El resplandor de Nueva York teñía de amarillo el cielo a nuestras espaldas, y el hedor del Hudson nos anegaba la pituitaria.

*-x-*

Poseidón, Deméter, Perséfone y Artemisa miraban mal el libro.

-Debería decirle a los dioses menores de los ríos que los limpien. -Musitó Poseidón. -Debería ayudarles.

*-x-*

Grover temblaba y balaba, con miedo en sus enormes ojos de cabra.

—Tres Benévolas —dijo con inquietud—. Y las tres de golpe.

*-x-*

-Eso es tener mala suerte. -Intervino Pólux.

-La suerte de Percy Jackson. -aclaró Malcolm.

-Para qué quiero enemigos.

-Pues tienes un montón. -Rió Thalia.

*-x-*

Yo mismo estaba bastante impresionado. La explosión del autobús aún resonaba en mis oídos. Pero Malcolm seguía tirando de nosotros.

—¡Vamos! Cuanto más lejos lleguemos, mejor.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con Chase. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Nuestro dinero estaba allí dentro —le recordé—. Y la comida y la ropa. Todo.

—Bueno, a lo mejor si no hubieras decidido participar en la pelea…

*-x-*

Muchos miraron mal al hijo de Atenea.

*-x-*

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que os mataran?

—No tienes que protegerme, Percy. Me las habría apañado.

—En rebanadas como el pan de sandwich —intervino Grover—, pero se las habría apañado.

*-x-*

-Esa ha sido buena Grover. -Felicitó Pólux.

*-x-*

—Cierra el hocico, niño cabra —le espetó Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Qué desagradable eres. -Dijo Michael.

Malcolm le fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

Grover baló lastimeramente.

—Latitas… —se lamentó—. He perdido mi bolsa llena de estupendas latitas para mascar.

*-x-*

Clarisse le lanzó otra de sus latas al sátiro. Éste, la atrapó con la boca y la saboreó como si se tratara de el mejor de los manjares.

A la hija de Ares, le divertía lanzar cosas. Y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Aunque lo que tuviera para lanzar fueran latas de refresco para que un sátiro se las comiera.

*-x-*

Atravesamos chapoteando terreno fangoso, a través de horribles árboles enroscados que olían a colada mohosa.

*-x-*

Deméter quería cargarse a alguien.

*-x-*

Al cabo de unos minutos, Malcolm se puso a mi lado.

—Mira, yo… —Le falló la voz—. Aprecio que nos ayudases, ¿vale? Has sido muy valiente.

*-x-*

Poseidón suavizó un poco la mirada asesina que le mandaba al rubio. Pero solo un poco.

*-x-*

—Somos un equipo, ¿no?

Se quedó en silencio durante unos cuantos pasos.

—Es sólo que si tú murieras… aparte de que a ti no te gustaría nada, supondría el fin de la misión. Y puede que ésta sea mi única oportunidad de ver el mundo real. ¿Me entiendes ahora?

*-x-*

-Eso no es escusa. -Reprendió Hestia.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpó el rubio.

*-x-*

La tormenta había cesado por fin. El fulgor de la ciudad se desvanecía a nuestra espalda y estábamos sumidos en una oscuridad casi total. No veía a Malcolm, salvo algún destello de su pelo rubio.

*-x-*

-No me gusta la oscuridad. -Se estremeció Lee.

Michael estuvo de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—¿No has salido del Campamento Mestizo desde que tenías siete años? —le pregunté.

—No. Sólo algunas excursiones cortas. Mi padre…

—El profesor de historia.

—Sí. Bueno, no funcionó vivir con él en casa. Me refiero a que mi casa es el Campamento Mestizo. En el campamento entrenas y entrenas, y eso está muy bien, pero los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde aprendes si sirves para algo o no.

*-x-*

-Tonterías. -Dijo Hera.

Malcolm la miró ceñudo.

*-x-*

Me pareció detectar cierta duda en su voz.

—Eres muy valiente —le dije.

—¿Eso crees?

—Cualquiera capaz de hacerle frente a una Furia lo es.

*-x-*

Afrodita sonrió ampliamente.

Malcolm y Percy se besaron con pasión.

*-x-*

—Aunque no veía nada, tuve la sensación de que sonreía.

—Mira —dijo—, quizá tendría que decírtelo… Antes, en el autobús, ocurrió algo curioso…

*-x-*

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Hermes.

Nadie contestó.

El dios hizo un puchero que a alguien le pareció adorable.

*-x-*

Fuera lo que fuese lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por un sonido agudo, como el de una lechuza al ser torturada.

*-x-*

Grover se sonrojó.

-Espero que no haya sido una lechuza. -Espetó Atenea.

-¿Y cómo sabes el sonido que hace una lechuza al ser torturada? -Se interesó Hefesto.

-No tengo ni idea.

-¿Y por qué una lechuza? ¿Por qué no una paloma o algo así?

Afrodita miró mal a la diosa de la sabiduría.

*-x-*

—¡Eh, mi flauta sigue funcionando! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Si me acordara de alguna canción buscasendas, podríamos salir del bosque!

*-x-*

Thalia intentó no reírse pero no lo consiguió.

-Gracias por comprenderme. -Espetó Grover.

Clarisse decidió lanzarle una lata para que se callara. Y porque le apetecía lanzar algo.

El sátiro se la comió indignado.

*-x-*

—Tocó unas notas, pero la melodía no se apartó demasiado de Hillary Duff.

En ese momento me estampé contra un árbol y me salió un buen chichón. Añádelo a la lista de superpoderes que no tengo: visión de infrarrojos.

*-x-*

-Al sesos de alga le gusta tragarse árboles. -Rió Thalia.

-Mejor no. A saber a lo que saben. Además, seguro que tu pino sabría amargo.

Una descarga eléctrica hizo temblar todo el cuerpo del hijo de Poseidón.

*-x-*

Tras tropezar, maldecir y sentirme un desgraciado en general durante aproximadamente un kilómetro más, empecé a ver luz delante: los colores de un cartel de neón. Olí comida. Comida frita, grasienta y exquisita. Reparé en que no había comido nada poco saludable desde mi llegada a la colina Mestiza, donde vivíamos a base de uvas, pan, queso y barbacoas de carne extrafina preparadas por ninfas. La verdad, estaba necesitando una hamburguesa doble con queso.

*-x-*

los semidioses se relamieron.

Apolo sonrió e hizo aparecer una hamburguesa delante de cada uno de los presentes.

Bianca miraba la suya con anhelo. No podía comérsela porque estaba leyendo.

Hades hizo levitar el libro hasta sus manos y siguió la lectura mientras su hija comía.

Blake también disfrutaba de su hamburguesa especial para perros.

Lee comía sobre el regazo de Poseidón. El cuál no perdía oportunidad de besar al chico cuando se le quedaba alguna mancha de salsa en los labios.

*-x-*

Seguimos andando hasta que vi una carretera de dos carriles entre los árboles. Al otro lado había una gasolinera cerrada, una vieja valla publicitaria que anunciaba una peli de los noventa, y un local abierto, que era la fuente de la luz de neón y el buen aroma.

*-x-*

-¿A alguien más le da mala espina? -preguntó Poseidón después de haberse tragado una patata que Lee le había metido en la boca.

-No digas tonterías. -Dijo Atenea.

-¿Cincuenta dracmas?

-Hecho.

Ambos dioses se dieron la mano cerrando el trato.

*-x-*

No era el restaurante de comida rápida que había esperado, sino una de esas raras tiendas de carretera donde venden flamencos decorativos para el jardín, indios de madera, ositos de cemento y cosas así. El edificio principal, largo y bajo, estaba rodeado de hileras e hileras de pequeñas estatuas. El letrero de neón encima de la puerta me resultó ilegible, porque si hay algo peor para mi dislexia que el inglés corriente, es el inglés corriente en cursiva roja de neón.

Leí algo como: «moperio de mongos de rajdín elatida MEE».

*-x-*

-Un nombre muy original. -Dijo Hermes.

-Creo que lo utilizaré cuando monte un grupo de rock. -Secundó Apolo.

Percy sonrió.

*-x-*

—¿Qué demonios pone ahí? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —contestó Malcolm.

Le gustaba tanto leer que había olvidado que también era disléxico.

Grover nos lo tradujo:

—Emporio de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme.

*-x-*

-¿Estatuas? ¿Tía Eme? -Se preguntaba Artemisa.

*-x-*

A cada lado de la entrada, como se anunciaba, había dos gnomos de jardín, unos feos y pequeñajos barbudos de cemento que sonreían y saludaban, como si estuvieran posando para una foto. Crucé la carretera siguiendo el rastro aromático de las hamburguesas.

*-x-*

-Sigue las hamburguesas. -Rió Clarisse.

-Ef que eftán delifiofaf. -Dijo Percy con la boca llena.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Malcolm.

-Es que están deliciosas. -Tradujo Poseidón.

-Raritos. Entre ellos se entienden. Normal. Son padre e hijo… -Musitó Atenea.

El dios del mar le lanzaba tridentes con la mirada.

Iba a lanzarle una ola del Ártico, pero fue distraído por Lee que le daba otra patata con los labios.

*-x-*

—Ve con cuidado —me advirtió Grover.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con Underground. -Dijo Dioniso.

-¿Estás prestando atención? -Se impresionó Perséfone.

-Solo porque quiero saber como la palman.

poseidón y Atenea le miraron mal.

-Solo bromeaba tío P. -Dijo el dios del vino antes de que el dios del mar le lanzara una gran ola.

*-x-*

—Dentro las luces están encendidas —dijo Malcolm—. A lo mejor está abierto.

—Un bar —comenté con nostalgia.

—Sí, un bar —coincidió él.

*-x-*

-¿No se supone que tus hijos son los sensatos? -Quiso saber Deméter.

-Solo son tonterías de un sátiro paranoico. -Contestó Atenea.

*-x-*

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —dijo Grover—. Este sitio es rarísimo.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con underwood. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

No le hicimos caso.

*-x-*

El dios del mar frunció el ceño.

Percy le miró con disculpa.

*-x-*

El aparcamiento de delante era un bosque de estatuas: animales de cemento, niños de cemento, hasta un sátiro de cemento tocando la flauta.

—¡Beee-eee! —baló Grover—. ¡Se parece a mi tío Ferdinand!

*-x-*

-¿No se tratará de…? -Se horrorizó Atenea.

Nadie contestó.

-Era mi tío. -Susurró Grover para sí.

Bianca terminó de comer y su padre le pasó el libro.

La chica lo cogió y continuó leyendo.

*-x-*

Nos detuvimos ante la puerta.

—No llaméis —dijo Grover—. Huelo monstruos.

*-x-*

-Hacedle caso al sátiro. -pidió Atenea.

-¿Así que eso significa que has perdido? -Inquirió Hermes.

Atenea le lanzó los cincuenta dracmas a Poseidón.

Éste los cogió antes de que le dieran a Lee en la cabeza.

*-x-*

—Tienes la nariz entumecida por las Furias —le dijo Malcolm—. Yo sólo huelo hamburguesas. ¿No tienes hambre?

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea estaba bastante ruborizado.

Tenía que haberle hecho caso a Grover.

*-x-*

—¡Carne! —exclamó con desdén—. ¡Yo soy vegetariano!

*-x-*

-Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio. -Dijo Pólux.

-Eso son verduras. -Dijo Grover.

-Entonces, ahora a los niños en vez de decirles: Cómete las judías verdes, hay que decirles: Cómete esta deliciosa lata de aluminio. Es buena para la salud. -Rió Thalia.

El sátiro se sonrojó.

*-x-*

—Comes enchiladas de queso y latas de aluminio —le recordé.

*-x-*

Percy chocó los cinco con Pólux.

-Otro que se ha pasado al bando Percy. -Suspiró Thalia dramáticamente.

*-x-*

—Eso son verduras. Venga, vámonos. Estas estatuas me están mirando.

*-x-*

-Voto por que os vayáis de ahí. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Eso ya ha pasado. -Dijo Malcolm.

-En este tiempo, aún no ha sucedido. -Gruñó el dios.

*-x-*

Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y ante nosotros apareció una mujer árabe; por lo menos eso supuse, porque llevaba una túnica larga y negra que le tapaba todo menos las manos. Los ojos le brillaban tras un velo de gasa negra, pero eso era cuanto podía discernirse. Sus manos color café parecían ancianas, pero eran elegantes y estaban cuidadas, así que supuse que era una anciana que en el pasado había sido una bella dama.

*-x-*

-Si es quien creo que es, y estoy un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento seguro de que así es, efectivamente de joven era preciosa.

Lee frunció el ceño molesto.

-Una cosa es que hayas salido con miles de personas pero no hace falta que digas lo maravillosas que eran.

-No quise…

El hijo de Apolo se apartó del dios y se sentó cerca de su padre.

-La has cagado hermanito. nunca hables de tus ex delante de tu actual pareja. -Dijo Zeus. -Eso les cabrea aunque hayan pasado miles de años.

-Pero si ni siquiera estamos…

-Acaba esa frase, y ten por seguro que no estaremos juntos nunca. -Espetó Lee.

-¿Y si te pido perdón?

-Estoy molesto.

-Pero si solo ha sido un comentario.

-Eso Poseidón. Sigue hundiéndote más en el barro. -Intervino Afrodita.

-Pero ahora me gustas tú Lee. Ella no importa.

-Eso es lo más cliché del mundo. -Dijo Michael.

-No ayudas.

-Es que papá, ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer ese comentario?

-A él. -Contestó la diosa del amor frunciendo el ceño.

El dios del mar puso cara de hipocampo abandonado.

Lee apartó la mirada serio.

-No me mires así. Vete con tu belleza árabe.

-Pero pequeño sol…

-¡Déjame! ¡Estoy ofendido!

Al hijo de Apolo no le gustaba que le llamasen Pequeño sol o cosas así. Pero a decir verdad, le había encantado la manera en la que lo había dicho Poseidón.

Bianca decidió continuar leyendo.

*-x-*

Su acento sonaba ligeramente a Oriente Medio.

—Niños, es muy tarde para estar solos fuera —dijo—. ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

—Están… esto… —empezó Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Están aquí. En esta sala. -Comentó Hermes.

*-x-*

—Somos huérfanos —dije.

*-x-*

-¡Oye! -Se ofendió el dios del mar.

-¿Lo siento?

-¿Y encima lo preguntas? Eres un mal hijo. -Dijo dramáticamente.

-Ahora me siento mal. -Comentó Percy abrazando a Lee.

-perfecto Poseidón. Ahora hieres al niño. -Dijo el rubio devolviéndole el abrazo a Percy.

-Eso es jugar sucio. Estáis contra mí.

Los dos semidioses le miraron mal.

*-x-*

—¿Huérfanos? —repitió la mujer—. ¡Pero eso no puede ser!

—Nos separamos de la caravana —contesté—. Nuestra caravana del circo. El director de pista nos dijo que nos encontraríamos en la gasolinera si nos perdíamos, pero puede que se haya olvidado, o a lo mejor se refería a otra gasolinera. En cualquier caso, nos hemos perdido. ¿Eso que huelo es comida?

*-x-*

Todos los semidioses reían.

-Nos han abandonado pero qué más da. ¿Me da comida señora desconocida? -Dijo Luke riendo a carcajadas.

-Devuélveme a Percy. -Pidió Malcolm.

-No. -Contestó Lee abrazando al chico con posesividad.

-¡Es mi novio!

-¡Es mi… Algo!

-¡Es mío!

-¿En serio Malcolm? -Preguntó Lee con lágrimas en los ojos. -¿N no vas a dejar que abrace a Percy? Estoy triste y siento dolor. ¿Y tú…

Los semidioses y algunos dioses miraron mal al hijo de Atenea.

-Pero si está fingiendo. -Se indignó Malcolm.

-¿Crees que finjo mi dolor? No tienes sentimientos Chase.

-Pobre chico. -Dijo Afrodita.

-Perce, ese chico no me gusta para ti.

Soltó algunas lagrimitas más, y después ocultó la cara en el pecho de Percy y se echó a reír.

-Mi hijo es un actor excelente. -Dijo Apolo enjugándose una lágrima.

-¿Entonces no estás enfadado conmigo? -Preguntó poseidón.

-¡Claro que estoy enfadado!

-¿Y cómo voy a saber si lo que dices es cierto?

-¿Insinúas que te estoy mintiendo?

Esta vez la cara de Lee mostraba verdadero dolor.

Poseidón se dio cuenta de que la había liado bastante.

-Lee, no quería decir que…

El chico negó y se sentó solo en un rincón de la sala.

Blake gruñó al dios del mar y se acercó a su amo.

El hijo de Apolo abrazó al perro y se quedó así. Triste y dolido.

*-x-*

Oh, queridos niños —respondió la mujer—. Tenéis que entrar, pobrecillos. Soy la tía Eme. Pasad directamente al fondo del almacén, por favor. Hay una zona de comida.

Le dimos las gracias y entramos.

*-x-*

-No deberíais fiaros de abuelitas amables en una carretera en mitad de la nada. -Dijo Hermes. -Esa será la regla número doscientos catorce.

Los semidioses asintieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—¿La caravana del circo? —me susurró Malcolm.

—¿No hay que tener siempre una estrategia pensada?

—En tu cabeza no hay más que algas.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. -Dijo Thalia.

-Cállate cerebro de aire.

Una flecha casi le da a Percy en el muslo pero éste la desvió con un chorro de agua que dejó totalmente empapada a la cazadora.

Zeus miró ceñudo a su sobrino y secó a su hija.

Hera le miró enfadada.

*-x-*

El almacén estaba lleno de más estatuas: personas en todas las posturas posibles, luciendo todo tipo de indumentaria y distintas expresiones. Pensé que se necesitaría un buen trozo de jardín para poner aquellas estatuas, pues eran todas de tamaño natural. Pero, sobre todo, pensé en comida.

*-x-*

Perséfone se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Vale, llámame imbécil por entrar en la tienda de una señora rara sólo porque tenía hambre, pero es que a veces hago cosas impulsivas.

*-x-*

-¿Solo a veces? -Preguntó Clarisse incrédula.

Percy se sonrojó.

*-x-*

Además, tú no has olido las hamburguesas de la tía Eme. El aroma era como el gas de la risa en la silla del dentista: provocaba que todo lo demás desapareciera. Apenas reparé en los sollozos nerviosos de Grover, o en el modo en que los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirme, o en el hecho de que la tía Eme hubiese cerrado la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros.

*-x-*

-Será algún tipo de magia o algo. -Intervino Hefesto.

-¿Pero estás prestando atención? -Se Asombró Ares.

-Soy capaz de hacer varias cosas a la vez.

-Lo mismo dicen de las mujeres.

Una flecha plateada se clavó muy cerca de la entrepierna de Ares.

-La próxima vez, no fallaré. -Espetó Artemisa.

-¿Y por qué estás prestando atención? -Quiso saber Afrodita.

-Porque el del libro es mi legado.

Percy sonrió.

*-x-*

Lo único que me importaba era la zona de comida. Y, efectivamente, estaba al fondo del almacén, un mostrador de comida rápida con un grill, una máquina de bebidas, un horno para bollos y un dispensador de nachos con queso. Y unas cuantas mesas de picnic.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero un local de esos. -Gimió Hermes.

Atenea bufó molesta.

*-x-*

—Por favor, sentaos —dijo la tía Eme.

—Alucinante —comenté.

—Hum… —musitó Grover—. No tenemos dinero, señora.

*-x-*

Hestia le sonrió al sátiro.

*-x-*

Antes de que yo pudiera darle un codazo en las costillas, tía Eme contestó:

—No, niños. No hace falta dinero. Es un caso especial, ¿verdad? Es mi regalo para unos huérfanos tan agradables.

—Gracias, señora —contestó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Atenea resopló con desdén.

*-x-*

Me pareció que la tía Eme se ponía tensa, como si Malcolm hubiera hecho algo mal, pero enseguida pareció relajada de nuevo y supuse que habría sido mi imaginación.

*-x-*

-¡No ignores tu instinto chico! -Bramó Ares.

*-x-*

—De nada, Malcolm—respondió—. Tienes unos preciosos ojos grises, niño.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo sabe el nombre si nadie se lo ha dicho? -Se interesó Michael.

-Monstruo. -Contestó Lee con la cara oculta aún en el pelaje dorado de su cachorro.

*-x-*

—Sólo más tarde me pregunté cómo habría sabido el nombre de Malcolm, porque no nos habíamos presentado.

*-x-*

-Lento como el padre.

-¿Quieres darte otro bañito largo?

La diosa no contestó.

-Eso me parecía.

*-x-*

Nuestra anfitriona se puso a cocinar detrás del mostrador. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, había traído bandejas de plástico con hamburguesas, batidos de vainilla y patatas fritas.

Me había comido media hamburguesa cuando me acordé de respirar.

*-x-*

-Tan ansioso como su padre. -Dijo Hestia enternecida.

Percy y Poseidón sonrieron a la diosa.

*-x-*

Malcolm sorbió su batido.

Grover pellizcaba patatas y miraba el papel encerado de la bandeja como si le apeteciera comérselo, pero seguía demasiado nervioso.

*-x-*

-Es un sátiro listo. -Aprobó Dioniso.

*-x-*

—¿Qué es ese ruido sibilante? —preguntó.

Yo no oí nada. Malcolm tampoco.

—¿Sibilante? —repitió la tía Eme—. Puede que sea el aceite de la freidora. Tienes buen oído, Grover.

*-x-*

-Serpientes. -Masculló Apolo.

*-x-*

—Tomo vitaminas… para el oído.

*-x-*

-¿En serio chico cabra? -Rió Castor.

-¿Vitaminas para los oídos? -Secundó Pólux.

El sátiro se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Eso está muy bien —respondió ella—. Pero, por favor, relájate.

*-x-*

-Es preocupante. -Dijo Silena. Deberíais salir de allí.

*-x-*

La tía Eme no comió nada. No se había descubierto la cabeza ni para cocinar, y ahora estaba sentada con los dedos entrelazados, observándonos comer. Es un poco inquietante tener a alguien mirándote cuando no puedes verle la cara, pero la hamburguesa me había saciado y empezaba a sentir cierta somnolencia, así que supuse que lo mínimo era intentar dar un poco de conversación cortés a nuestra anfitriona.

*-x-*

-¡No es momento de ser educado!

-Tranquila lady Hestia. Estamos aquí.

-Lo siento cielo. Es que a veces…

Percy le dedicó una sonrisa.

*-x-*

—Así que vende gnomos —dije, intentando sonar interesado.

—Pues sí —contestó la tía Eme—. Y animales. Y personas. Cualquier cosa para el jardín. Los hago por encargo. Las estatuas son muy populares, ya sabéis.

*-x-*

Hades miró con suspicacia a su esposa.

*-x-*

—¿Tiene mucho trabajo?

—No mucho, no. Desde que construyeron la autopista, casi ningún coche pasa por aquí. Valoro cada cliente que consigo.

Sentí una vibración en el cuello, como si alguien estuviera mirándome.

*-x-*

-Eso son tus instintos. -Dijo Hades.

*-x-*

Me volví, pero sólo era la estatua de una chica con una cesta de Pascua. Su detallismo era increíble, mucho más preciso que el que se ve en la mayoría de las estatuas. Pero algo raro le pasaba en la cara. Parecía sorprendida, incluso aterrorizada.

*-x-*

-Normal. -Dijo May.

*-x-*

—Ya —dijo la tía Eme con tristeza—. Como ves, algunas de mis creaciones no salen muy bien. Están dañadas y no se venden. La cara es lo más difícil de conseguir. Siempre la cara.

—¿Hace usted las estatuas? —pregunté.

*-x-*

-Claro que sí. -Dijo Artemisa.

*-x-*

—Oh, desde luego. Antes tenía dos hermanas que me ayudaban en el negocio, pero me abandonaron, y ahora la tía Eme está sola. Sólo tengo mis estatuas. Por eso las hago. Me hacen compañía. —La tristeza de su voz parecía tan profunda y real que la compadecí.

*-x-*

-¿En serio no se han dado cuenta aún? -Se extrañó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Malcolm había dejado de comer. Se inclinó hacia delante e inquirió:

—¿Dos hermanas?

*-x-*

-Creo que ya se está comenzando a dar cuenta. -Sonrió Atenea.

*-x-*

—Es una historia terrible. Desde luego, no es para niños. Verás, Malcolm, hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era joven, una mala mujer tuvo celos de mí. Yo tenía un novio, ya sabéis, y esa mala mujer estaba decidida a separarnos. Provocó un terrible accidente. Mis hermanas se quedaron conmigo. Compartieron mi mala suerte tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero al final nos dejaron. Sólo yo he sobrevivido, pero a qué precio, niños. A qué precio.

*-x-*

-¿Celos? ¡Estaban haciéndolo en mi templo!

Poseidón prefirió mantenerse callado.

-A lo mejor tuviste envidia de que ella echara un polvo y tú no. -Se rió Ares.

-¡Elejí mantemerme virgen para siempre!

-No hay nada más aburrido que tener hijos con el pensamiento. Con lo placentero que es el sexo…

-¡No me interesa! -Dijo Atenea.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella. -Secundó Artemisa.

*-x-*

No estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero me apené por su desdicha. Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más, mi estómago saciado me provocaba somnolencia. Pobre mujer. ¿Quién querría hacer daño a alguien tan agradable?

*-x-*

Atenea miró mal al semidiós.

*-x-*

—¿Percy? —Malcolm me estaba sacudiendo—. Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos. Ya sabes… el jefe de pista estará esperándonos.

*-x-*

-Hazle caso a Chase. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

Por algún motivo parecía tenso. En ese momento Grover se estaba comiendo el papel encerado de la bandeja de plástico, pero si a tía Eme le pareció raro, no dijo nada.

*-x-*

Clarisse le lanzó otra lata al sátiro.

Éste sonreía satisfecho.

*-x-*

—Qué ojos grises más bonitos —volvió a decirle a Malcolm—. Vaya que sí, hace mucho que no veo unos ojos grises como los tuyos.

*-x-*

-A lo mejor le gustan jovencitos. -Comentó Ethan.

-Eso es tan asqueroso… -Se horrorizó Luke.

*-x-*

Se acercó como para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Malcolm se puso en pie bruscamente.

—Tenemos que marcharnos, de verdad.

—¡Sí!

—Grover se tragó el papel encerado y también se puso en pie—. ¡El jefe de pista nos espera! ¡Vamos!

*-x-*

-Hazles caso. -Dijo Ares.

Todos le miraron raro.

-Si no, no habrá más acción. -Se explicó el dios.

*-x-*

Yo no quería irme. Me sentía ahíto y amodorrado. La tía Eme era muy agradable y quería quedarme con ella un rato.

*-x-*

Todos miraron mal a Percy.

El chico se ruborizó y escondió la cara en el cuello de su novio.

*-x-*

—Por favor, queridos niños —suplicó—. Tengo muy pocas ocasiones de estar en tan buena compañía. Antes de marcharos, ¿no posaríais para mí?

*-x-*

-¿Habréis dicho que no verdad? -Quiso saber Hermes.

Malcolm y Grover miraron a Percy pero no dijeron nada.

*-x-*

—¿Posar? —preguntó Malcolm, cauteloso.

—Para una fotografía. Después la utilizaré para un grupo escultórico. Los niños son muy populares. A todo el mundo le gustan los niños.

*-x-*

-Me dan escalofríos. -Dijo Tommy.

Michael asintió dándole la razón.

*-x-*

Malcolm cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—Mire, señora, no creo que podamos. Vamos, Percy.

—¡Claro que podemos! —salté. Estaba irritado con Malcolm por mostrarse tan maleducado con una anciana que acababa de alimentarnos gratis—. Es sólo una foto, Malcolm. ¿Qué daño va a hacernos?

*-x-*

-¡Te mato! -Gritó su padre.

-No sabía quien era. -Se justificó. -Y él estaba siendo maleducado.

Malcolm le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

*-x-*

—Claro, Malcolm —ronroneó la mujer—, ningún daño.

A Malcolm no le gustaba, pero al final cedió. La tía Eme nos condujo de nuevo al jardín de las

estatuas, por la puerta de delante. Una vez allí, nos llevó hasta un banco junto al sátiro de piedra.

*-x-*

-Mi tío. -Suspiró Grover.

*-x-*

—Ahora voy a colocaros correctamente —dijo—. El chico rubio en el medio, y los dos caballeretes uno a cada lado.

—No hay demasiada luz para una foto —comenté.

—Descuida, hay de sobra —repuso la tía Eme—. De sobra para que nos veamos unos a otros, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde tiene la cámara? —preguntó Grover.

*-x-*

-Buena observación. -Felicitó Atenea.

*-x-*

La mujer dio un paso atrás, como para admirar la composición.

—La cara es lo más difícil. ¿Podéis sonreír todos, por favor? ¿Una ancha sonrisa?

Grover miró al sátiro de cemento junto a él y murmuró:

—Se parece mucho al tío Ferdinand.

—Grover —le riñó tía Eme—, mira a este lado, cariño.

Seguía sin cámara.

*-x-*

-Me exasperan. -Se quejó Atenea.

*-x-*

—Percy… —dijo Malcolm.

Algún instinto me indicó que escuchara a Malcolm, pero estaba luchando contra la somnolencia surgida de la comida y la voz de la anciana.

*-x-*

-¡Escúchale! -Gritó Apolo. -Sería una lástima que un chico tan sexi como tú, fuera convertido en estatua.

Malcolm gruñó.

*-x-*

—Sólo será un momento —añadió tía Eme—. Es que no os veo muy bien con este maldito velo…

*-x-*

Poseidón sabía que su hijo estaba bien porque lo tenía delante. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera nervioso.

El dios apretaba tan fuerte los puños, que icor dorado había empezado a salirle de las palmas.

Lee vio lo que sucedía y le hizo una señal a su padre para que interviniera.

-Tío P. Las manos…

El dios del mar se miró las palmas de las manos y advirtió que se había hecho heridas.

Se curó y miró con tristeza a Lee. El semidiós no le devolvió la mirada.

*-x-*

—Percy, algo no va bien —insistió Malcolm.

—¿Que no va bien? —repitió la tía Eme mientras levantaba los brazos para quitarse el velo—. Te equivocas, querida. Esta noche tengo una compañía exquisita. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

—¡Es el tío Ferdinand! —balbució Grover.

*-x-*

-Estúpida tía Eme… -Baló el sátiro.

*-x-*

—¡No la mires! —gritó Malcolm, y al punto se encasquetó la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció. Sus manos invisibles nos empujaron a Grover y a mí fuera del banco.

Estaba en el suelo, mirando las sandalias de la tía Eme. Grover se escabulló en una dirección y Malcolm en la otra, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdido para moverme. Entonces oí un extraño y áspero sonido encima de mí. Alcé la mirada hasta las manos de la tía Eme, que ahora eran nudosas y estaban llenas de verrugas, con afiladas garras de bronce en lugar de uñas.

*-x-*

-Ni se te ocurra levantar la cabeza. -Advirtió Poseidón.

*-x-*

Me dispuse a levantar la cabeza, pero en algún lugar a mi izquierda Malcolm gritó:

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

*-x-*

-Este chico va a acabar conmigo. -Gimió el dios del mar.

*-x-*

El sonido áspero de nuevo: pequeñas serpientes justo encima de mí, allí donde… donde debía estar la cabeza de la tía Eme.

*-x-*

-Repulsivo. -Dijo Tommy abrazando más fuerte a Michael.

El hijo de Apolo se dejó hacer encantado.

*-x-*

—¡Huye! —baló Grover, y lo oí correr por la grava, mientras gritaba «Maya!», a fin de que sus zapatillas echaran a volar.

*-x-*

-¡Maya! -Gritó Hermes.

*-x-*

No podía moverme. Me quedé mirando las garras nudosas de la anciana e intenté luchar contra el trance en que me había sumido.

—Qué pena destrozar una cara tan atractiva y joven —me susurró—. Quédate conmigo, Percy. Sólo tienes que mirar arriba.

*-x-*

-¿Ya no te parece tan hermosa verdad? -Rió Apolo.

Poseidón le miró enfadado.

*-x-*

Me resistí al impulso de obedecer y miré a un lado. Entonces vi una de esas esferas de cristal que la gente pone en los jardines. Se veía el reflejo oscuro de la tía Eme en el cristal naranja; se había quitado el tocado, revelando un rostro como un círculo pálido y brillante. El pelo se le movía, retorciéndose como serpientes.

*-x-*

-Ya casi lo tienes. -Dijo Hermes.

*-x-*

Tía Eme. Tía «M»…

¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? Piensa, me ordené. ¿Cómo moría Medusa en el mito? Pero no podía pensar. Algo me dijo que en el mito Medusa estaba dormida cuando fue atacada por mi tocayo Perseo. Pero en aquel momento yo no la veía muy dormida. Si quería, habría podido arrancarme la cabeza con sus garras en un instante.

*-x-*

-Por fin se ha dado cuenta. -Suspiró Poseidón.

-Sesos de alga. -Rió Thalia.

*-x-*

—Esto me lo hizo la de los ojos grises, Percy —dijo Medusa, y no sonaba en absoluto como un monstruo. Su voz me invitaba a mirar, a simpatizar con una pobre abuelita—.

*-x-*

-Tiene embrujahabla. -Dijo Afrodita tensa.

*-x-*

—La madre de Malcolm, la maldita Atenea, transformó a una mujer hermosa en esto.

*-x-*

Atenea frunció los labios.

*-x-*

—¡No la escuches! —exclamó Malcolm desde algún sitio entre las estatuas—. ¡Corre, Percy!

—¡Silencio! —gruñó Medusa, y volvió a modular la voz hasta alcanzar un cálido ronroneo—. Ya ves por qué tengo que destruir al chico, Percy. Es el hijo de mi enemiga. Desmenuzaré su estatua.

*-x-*

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Chilló la diosa de la sabiduría muy enfadada.

*-x-*

—Pero tú, querido Percy, no tienes por qué sufrir.

*-x-*

-Quiere conservarte porque eres hijo del tío P. Además, sois idénticos. -Dijo Apolo.

-Solo que tú, eres mucho más joven. -Añadió Hermes.

*-x-*

—No —murmuré. Intenté mover las piernas.

—¿De verdad quieres ayudar a los dioses? —me preguntó Medusa—. ¿Entiendes qué te espera en esta búsqueda insensata, Percy? ¿Qué te sucederá si llegas al inframundo? No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.

*-x-*

-Arpía zorra y vengativa… -Gruñó Poseidón entre dientes.

*-x-*

—¡Percy!

—Detrás de mí oí una especie de zumbido, como un colibrí de cien kilos lanzándose en picado. Grover gritó—: ¡Agáchate!

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Grover en el cielo nocturno, llegando en picado con sus zapatos alados, con una rama de árbol del tamaño de un bate de béisbol. Tenía los ojos apretados y movía la cabeza de lado a lado. Navegaba guiándose por el oído y el olfato.

*-x-*

-¡Tú puedes cabra voladora! -Gritó Pólux.

-¡Vamos sátiro con alas! -Dijo Castor.

*-x-*

—¡Agáchate! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Voy a atizarle!

Eso me puso por fin en acción. Conociendo a Grover, seguro que no le acertaría a Medusa y me daría a mí. Así pues, me arrojé hacia un lado.

*-x-*

-Gracias por la confianza amigo.

Percy se ruborizó.

No quería que leyeran sus pensamientos.

*-x-*

¡Zaca! Supuse que sería el sonido de Grover al chocar contra un árbol, pero Medusa rugió de dolor.

*-x-*

-Lo siento tío. -Se apresuró a decir Percy.

*-x-*

—¡Sátiro miserable! —masculló—. ¡Te añadiré a mi colección!

—¡Ésa por el tío Ferdinand! —le respondió Grover.

*-x-*

-¡Así se hace chico! -Gritó Ares.

-No quiero saber lo que hará al conocer al entrenador Hedge. -Susurró Percy.

Malcolm rió.

*-x-*

Me escabullí en cuclillas y me oculté entre las estatuas mientras Grover se volvía para hacer otra pasadita.

¡Tracazás!

—¡Aaargh! —aulló Medusa, y su melena de serpientes silbaba y escupía.

*-x-*

-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Vamos sátiro! -Vitoreaba Poseidón.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no defiendes a tu novia? -Inquirió Hera.

Una ola con trocitos de hielo bañó a la diosa.

*-x-*

—¡Percy!:—dijo la voz de Malcolm junto a mí.

Di un respingo tan grande que casi tiro un gnomo de jardín con un pie.

*-x-*

-Pobre gnomo. -Rió Luke.

*-x-*

—¡Por Dios! ¡No puedes fallar! —Malcolm se quitó la gorra de los Yankees y se volvió visible—. Tienes que cortarle la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Larguémonos de aquí.

*-x-*

-¡Córtale la cabeza chico! -Bramó Ares.

*-x-*

—Medusa es una amenaza. Es mala. La mataría yo mismo, pero… —tragó saliva, como si le costase admitirlo— pero tú vas mejor armado. Además, nunca conseguiría acercarme. Me rebanaría por culpa de mi madre. Tú… tú tienes una oportunidad.

*-x-*

Atenea miró a su hijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

*-x-*

—¿Qué? Yo no puedo…

—Mira, ¿quieres que siga convirtiendo a más gente inocente en estatuas?

—Señaló una pareja de amantes abrazados, convertidos en piedra por el monstruo.

*-x-*

Perséfone decidió que ya no quería más estatuas.

*-x-*

Malcolm agarró una bola verde de un pedestal cercano.

—Un escudo pulido iría mejor. —Estudió la esfera con aire crítico—. La convexidad causará cierta distorsión. El tamaño del reflejo disminuirá en una proporción…

*-x-*

-¿Quieres hablar claro? -Se quejó Charles.

*-x-*

—¿Quieres hablar claro?

*-x-*

-Otro más que se va. -Suspiró Thalia tristemente.

*-x-*

—¡Eso hago! —Me entregó la bola—. Bueno, ten, mira al monstruo a través del cristal, nunca directamente.

—¡Eh! —gritó Grover desde algún lugar por encima de nosotros—. ¡Creo que está inconsciente!

—¡Groaaaaaaar!

*-x-*

-Va a ser que no. -Comentó Ethan.

*-x-*

—Puede que no —se corrigió Grover. Se abalanzó para hacer otro barrido con su improvisado bate.

—Date prisa —me dijo Malcolm—. Grover tiene buen olfato, pero al final acabará cayéndose.

*-x-*

-Gracias Malcolm.

Castor y Pólux miraron mal al hijo de Atenea.

*-x-*

Saqué mi boli y lo destapé. La hoja de bronce de Anaklusmos salió disparada. Seguí el ruido sibilante y los escupitajos del pelo de Medusa.

Mantuve la mirada fija en la bola de cristal para ver sólo el reflejo de Medusa, no el bicho real. Cuando la vi, Grover llegaba para atizarla otra vez con el bate, pero esta vez volaba demasiado bajo. Medusa agarró la rama y lo apartó de su trayectoria. Grover tropezó en el aire y se estrelló contra un oso de piedra con un doloroso quejido.

*-x-*

-Pobre cabra. -Dijo Pólux.

-Estoy aquí.

-¿Has oído algo Castor?

-No. ¿Y tú Polux?

Él negó con la cabeza.

*-x-*

Medusa iba a abalanzarse sobre él cuando grité:

—¡Eh! ¡Aquí!

Avancé hacia ella, cosa que no era tan fácil, teniendo en cuenta que sostenía una espada en una mano y una bola de cristal en la otra. Si la bruja cargaba, no me sería fácil defenderme. Sin embargo, dejó que me acercara: seis metros, cinco, tres…

*-x-*

-Quiero despedazarla con mis propias manos. -Gruñó el dios del mar.

Blake gruñó.

-Dice que él quiere despedazarte a ti. -Tradujo Grover.

-Muy amable Blakie.

El perro ladró enfadado.

*-x-*

Entonces vi el reflejo de su cara. No podía ser tan fea. Aquel cristal verde debía de distorsionar la imagen, afeándola incluso más.

—No le harías daño a una viejecita, Percy —susurró—. Sé que no lo harías.

*-x-*

-Yo voy a clavarte mi tridente.

-Seguro que es eso lo que quieres clavarle. -Refunfuñó Lee.

-No es…

-Déjalo. No importa. la culpa es mía. Sabía qué pasaría al enam…Da igual.

Poseidón le miró triste.

*-x-*

Vacilé, fascinado por el rostro que veía reflejado en el cristal: los ojos, que parecían arder a través del vidrio verde, me debilitaban los brazos.

Desde el oso de cemento, Grover gimió:

—¡No la escuches, Percy!

Medusa estalló en carcajadas.

—Demasiado tarde.

Se me abalanzó con las garras por delante.

*-x-*

Poseidón quería gritar.

*-x-*

Yo le rebané el cuello de un único mandoble. Oí un siseo asqueroso y un silbido como de viento en una caverna: el sonido del monstruo desintegrándose.

*-x-*

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza.

Poseidón se levantó y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente.

*-x-*

Algo cayó al suelo junto a mis pies. Necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no mirar. Noté un líquido viscoso y caliente empapándome el calcetín, pequeñas cabecitas de serpiente mordisqueando los cordones de mis zapatillas.

—Puaj, qué asco —dijo Grover. Aún seguía con los ojos bien cerrados, pero supongo que oía al bicho borbotear y despedir vapor—. ¡Megapuaj!

*-x-*

A Silena le daban ganas de devolver.

*-x-*

Malcolm se materializó a mi lado con la mirada vuelta hacia el cielo. Sostenía el velo negro de Medusa.

—No te muevas —dijo.

Con mucho cuidado, sin mirar abajo ni un instante, se arrodilló, envolvió la cabeza del monstruo en el paño negro y la recogió. Aún chorreaba un líquido verdoso.

*-x-*

-Asqueroso. -Dijo Afrodita.

*-x-*

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Sí —mentí, a punto de vomitar mi hamburguesa doble con queso—. ¿Por qué… por qué no se ha desintegrado la cabeza?

*-x-*

-Trofeo de guerra. -Dijo Ares.

*-x-*

—En cuanto la cercenas se convierte en trofeo de guerra —me explicó—, como tu cuerno de minotauro. Pero no la desenvuelvas. Aún puede petrificar.

*-x-*

-¡Mi hijo es fantástico!

-¡También es mi biznieto! -Sonrió el dios herrero.

*-x-*

Grover se quejó mientras bajaba de la estatua del oso. Tenía un buen moratón en la frente. La gorra rasta verde le colgaba de uno de sus cuernecitos de cabra y los pies falsos se le habían salido de las pezuñas. Las zapatillas mágicas volaban sin rumbo alrededor de su cabeza.

*-x-*

-Pobre cabrita. -Dijo Castor.

-Idiota. -Se quejó el sátiro.

Los hijos de Dioniso rieron.

*-x-*

—Pareces el Barón Rojo —dije—. Buen trabajo.

Sonrió tímidamente.

—No me ha molado nada. Bueno, darle con la rama en la cabeza sí ha molado, pero estrellarme contra ese oso no.

*-x-*

-Un abrazo de oso. -Rió Thalia.

*-x-*

Cazó las zapatillas al vuelo y yo volví a tapar mi espada. Luego regresamos al almacén.

Encontramos unas bolsas de plástico detrás del mostrador y envolvimos varias veces la cabeza de Medusa. La colocamos encima de la mesa en que habíamos cenado y nos sentamos alrededor, demasiado cansados para hablar. Al final dije:

—¿Así que tenemos que darle las gracias a Atenea por este monstruo?

*-x-*

-Niño insolente.

-Me lo dicen a menudo.

*-x-*

Malcolm me lanzó una mirada de irritación.

—A tu padre, de hecho. ¿No te acuerdas? Medusa era la novia de Poseidón. Decidieron verse en el templo de mi madre. Por eso Atenea la convirtió en monstruo. Ella y sus dos hermanas, que la habían ayudado a meterse en el templo, se convirtieron en las tres gorgonas. Por eso Medusa quería hacerme picadillo, pero también pretendía conservarte a ti como bonita estatua. Aún le gusta tu padre.

*-x-*

-Mira. El amor es recíproco. -Dijo Apolo molesto.

-¡Claro que no!

-Lo que tú digas tío P.

*-x-*

Probablemente le recordabas a él.

Me ardía la cara.

—Vaya, así que ha sido culpa mía que nos encontráramos con Medusa.

*-x-*

-Puede ser. -Dijo Charles riendo.

*-x-*

Malcolm se irguió e imitó mi voz en falsete:

—«Tan sólo es una foto, Malcolm. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos?»

*-x-*

Todos los semidioses rieron.

-No seas tan duro con el chico. -Dijo Quirón.

*-x-*

—Vale, vale —respondí—. Eres imposible.

—Y tú insufrible.

—Y tú…

—¡Eh! —nos interrumpió Grover—. Me estáis dando migraña, y los sátiros no tienen migraña. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con la cabeza?

*-x-*

Dioniso intentó aguantarse la risa sin éxito.

-Aquí hay amoooor. -Canturreó Afrodita.

Atenea y Poseidón fruncieron el ceño.

*-x-*

Miré el bulto. De un agujero en el plástico salía una pequeña serpiente. En la bolsa estaba escrito:

«cuidamos su negocio.»

Me enfadé, no sólo con Malcolm o su madre, sino con todos los dioses por aquella absurda misión, por sacarnos de la carretera con un rayo y por habernos enfrentado en dos grandes batallas el primer díaque salíamos del campamento. A ese ritmo, jamás llegaríamos a Los Ángeles vivos, mucho menos antes del solsticio de verano.

*-x-*

-¡Tenéis que llegar! ¡Tengo que recuperar a Astrapí!

*-x-*

¿Qué había dicho Medusa? «No seas un peón de los Olímpicos, querido. Estarás mejor como estatua. Sufrirás menos daño. Mucho menos.»

*-x-*

-Estúpida… -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

Me puse en pie.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—Percy —me llamó Malcolm—. ¿Qué estás…?

En el fondo del almacén encontré el despacho de Medusa. Sus libros de contabilidad mostraban sus últimos encargos, todos envíos al inframundo para decorar el jardín de Hades y Perséfone.

*-x-*

muchos miraron mal a la diosa.

Ella ocultó la cara en su pelo.

*-x-*

Según una factura, la dirección del inframundo era Estudios de Grabación El Otro Barrio, West Hollywood, California. Doblé la factura y me la metí en el bolsillo.

*-x-*

-Chico listo. -Aprobó Hermes.

*-x-*

En la caja registradora encontré veinte dólares, unos cuantos dracmas de oro y unos embalajes de envío rápido del Hermes Nocturno Express. Busqué por el resto del despacho hasta que encontré una caja adecuada.

*-x-*

Poseidón se echó a reír.

-Creo que ya sé lo que va a hacer.

-¿El qué? -Quiso saber Atenea.

Él no contestó.

*-x-*

Regresé a la mesa de picnic, metí dentro la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.

Los Dioses

Monte Olimpo

Planta 600

Edificio Empire State

Nueva York, NY

Con mis mejores deseos, Percy Jackson

*-x-*

Todos los semidioses se echaron a reír.

Algunos dioses fruncieron el ceño molestos.

*-x-*

—Eso no va a gustarles —me avisó Grover—. Te considerarán un impertinente.

*-x-*

-Como su padre. -Dijo Atenea.

-Cállate pesada.

*-x-*

Metí unos cuantos dracmas de oro en la bolsita. En cuanto la cerré, se oyó un sonido de caja registradora. El paquete flotó por encima de la mesa y desapareció con un suave «pop».

—Es que soy un impertinente —respondí.

*-x-*

Luke le dio palmadas en la espalda a Percy felicitándole.

*-x-*

Miré a Malcolm, a ver si se atrevía a criticarme.

No se atrevió. Parecía resignado al hecho de que yo tenía un notable talento para fastidiar a los dioses.

*-x-*

Zeus quiso fulminarlo pero eso no le haría gracia a su hermano y después, le dejaría sin su compañía sexual durante varias décadas. Y Poseidón, era realmente bueno en la cama.

*-x-*

—Vamos —murmuró—. Necesitamos un nuevo plan.

*-x-*

-El capítulo ha terminado. -Dijo Bianca. -¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?

-Yo leeré. -Dijo Afrodita.

la diosa levitó el libro hasta sus manos y abrió el libro por el capítulo siguiente.

Poseidón le hizo una señal para que esperara.

El dios se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hasta el rincón en el que estaban Lee y Blake.

Se arrodilló en frente del hijo de Apolo y le acarició la mejilla.

El chico no se movió.

Blake se retiró del regazo de su dueño pero no se alejó de allí.

-Lo siento. Yo no soy bueno con las palabras, y siempre digo cosas que no debería decir.

Hablo sin pensar y eso me ha acarreado más de un problema.

El chico siguió sin reaccionar.

-Me he enamorado un montón de veces. No te lo voy a negar. He sufrido cuando se han ido o cuando yo las he dejado. Mamá Rea nos dio a cada uno de nosotros seis algo que deberíamos darle a la persona a la que de verdad amáramos.

Apolo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todos los hermanos de Poseidón jadearon bastante sorprendidos al comprender lo que iba a hacer.

-Tal vez te parezca que voy muy rápido, que es demasiado pronto… Pero aunque solo han pasado unas horas, sé que tú eres el indicado. Mamá Rea dijo que sabríamos inmediatemente a quien darle el regalo.

Lee le miraba sin parpadear.

El dios del mar se llevó las manos a la nuca y se desató una cadena de oro en la que colgaba un precioso caballito de mar cuyos ojos eran zafiros con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro de cada uno.

El colgante brillaba con luz propia.

-Brilla. No tanto como tú, pero…

Lee no sabía si cogerlo o no.

-Te protegerá siempre. Y cuando desees verme, podrás encontrarme.

El hijo de Apolo miraba indeciso al dios del mar.

Percy estaba impresionado. No le molestaba que le diera el regalo a Lee aunque eso significara que su madre no era la indicada. Lo que importaba es que la amó, y que la hizo feliz durante unos meses.

Afrodita tenía corazones en los ojos.

El chico abrazó a Poseidón con fuerza.

El dios del mar le puso la cadena en el cuello y cuando la cerró, un resplandor verde y dorado envolvió a la pareja.

-¿Es una especie de cadena de compromiso? -Le preguntó Percy a Hades.

-Sí. Ahora mi hermanito está atado al hijo del iluminado.

-¡Oye! -Gritó Apolo.

La queja no le salió muy enfadada, porque estaba llorando de emoción abrazado a Blake.

Michael también sollozaba en brazos de su novio.

-Me alegro tanto por ti… -Dijo Hestia a su hermano.

-A Anfítrite no va a hacerle ninguna gracia.

-Ella no tiene nada que opinar aquí.

-Ya claro.

-¿Eso significa que no habrá más Zeuseidón? -Se entristeció Afrodita.

Lee le guiñó un ojo a la diosa sin que nadie le viera.

Poseidón cogió a Lee de la mano y se dirigió a su trono.

Se sentó, y acomodó a su verdadera pareja entre sus piernas.

-¿Sabes que se acostará con nereidas, ninfas, dioses y mortales? -Inquirió Hera maliciosa. -Además, algún día morirás y él sufrirá. Por eso no es bueno entregarle el regalo de madre Rea a nadie.

-No me importa. -Dijo Poseidón. -Si él lo desea, lo haré inmortal. Pero si no quiere eso, lo respetaré. Sin embargo, ahora no tiene por qué pensar en nada de eso.

-pero te acostarás con cualquiera.

-No me importa. Porque sé que a quien de verdad ama es a mí. Yo puedo ser liberal. Dependiendo de la situación.

-Agradezco a las moiras por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte. -Le susurró Poseidón a Lee.

Ambos se besaron con cariño.

Afrodita carraspeó y decidió comenzar a leer.

Una luz plateada se lo impidió.

-Se va a llenar esto de escoria.

-Hera cállate o te haré callar yo. -Amenazó Hades.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

*-x-*

Cuando la luz desapareció, podía verse a un chico alto, delgado pero fuerte, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color abellana.

-Vale creo que estoy alucinando pero me parece que he viajado al pasado. porque si no, no puedo explicarme por qué estoy en el Olimpo construido como era antes y veo a personas que deberían estar muertas.

-Eres la primera persona que lo ha deducido. -Felicitó Quirón.

El dios del sol chasqueó los dedos y un rato más tarde, el chico estaba enterado de todo lo que había pasado.

-¡Preséntate! -Bramó Hera.

-Esa es la frase de Zeus. -Dijo Hades con una sonrisa.

La diosa le lanzó dagas con la mirada.

-Soy Chris Rodríguez. Tengo diecinueve años y soy hijo de Hermes.

Su padre le sonrió.

El chico se inclinó ante los dioses y se sentó cerca de Clarisse.

Ésta le acercó hacia ella y le besó con brusquedad.

-¿Con un hijo del mensajero?

Hermes fulminó a Ares con la mirada.

-Después de este capítulo, cenaremos algo ligero y nos iremos a dormir.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la diosa del hogar.

Afrodita carraspeó y empezó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 12. Nos asesora un caniche.

*-x-*

-¿Un caniche? -Rió Ares.

Blake ladró ofendido.

-El cachorro quiere saber el problema que tienes con eso. -Tradujo Hades.

Los dioses podían entender a todos los animales pero por respeto a los semidioses traducían las palabras de Blake.

-pues que es una ridiculez. -Contestó el dios de la guerra.

El golden ladró y gruñó.

-Dice que tú eres el ridículo y un inculto e ignorante. -Tradujo Hades.

La diosa del amor decidió seguir leyendo porque veía que algunos semidioses ya estaban bastante cansados.

*-x-*

Esa noche nos sentimos bastante desgraciados.

*-x-*

-Yo me sentiría igual. -Comentó Ethan.

*-x-*

Acampamos en el bosque, a unos cien metros de la carretera principal, en un claro que los chicos de la zona al parecer utilizaban para sus fiestas. El suelo estaba lleno de latas aplastadas, envoltorios de comida rápida y otros desechos.

*-x-*

Artemisa apretaba tan fuerte su arco, que a los semidioses les sorprendió que no lo partiera.

Deméter amenazaba al aire con su oz.

*-x-*

Habíamos sacado algo de comida y unas mantas de casa de la tía Eme, pero no nos atrevimos a encender una hoguera para secar nuestra ropa. Las Furias y la Medusa nos habían proporcionado suficientes emociones por un día. No queríamos atraer nada más.

*-x-*

-Bien pensado. -Dijo Atenea.

*-x-*

Decidimos dormir por turnos. Yo me ofrecí voluntario para hacer la primera guardia.

Malcolm se acurrucó entre las mantas y empezó a roncar en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo.

*-x-*

-¿Así que roncas? -Preguntó Chris.

El hijo de Atenea le miró mal.

-Ya ves si ronca. Sobre todo cuando está cansado. -Rió Luke.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Castellan.

-Cuando quieras Chase.

*-x-*

Grover revoloteó con sus zapatos voladores hasta la rama más baja de un árbol, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el cielo nocturno.

—Duerme —le dije—. Te despertaré si surge algún problema.

Asintió, pero siguió con los ojos abiertos.

—Me pone triste, Percy.

—¿El qué? ¿Haberte apuntado a esta estúpida misión?

*-x-*

El hijo de Poseidón recibió una colleja de parte de su amigo.

-Eso ha dolido chico cabra.

-Era lo que pretendía Acuaman.

*-x-*

—No. Esto es lo que me entristece. —Señaló toda la basura del suelo—. Y el cielo. Ni siquiera se pueden ver las estrellas. Han contaminado el cielo. Es una época terrible para ser sátiro.

*-x-*

Artemisa se entristeció.

Percy se acordó de Zoe a la que le encantaba ver las estrellas.

*-x-*

—Ya. Debería haber supuesto que eres ecologista.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron al semidiós con rabia.

-Tienes la sensibilidad emocional de un ladrillo. -Espetó Thalia.

-Eso se lo dice Hermione a Ron. -Intervino Michael.

-Ya lo sé. pero la frase me gustó tanto, que he decidido utilizarla. ¿y con quién mejor que con el sesos de alga?

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Esos también son personajes de Harry Potter? -Quiso saber Apolo.

Michael asintió.

*-x-*

Me lanzó una mirada iracunda.

—Sólo un humano no lo sería. Tu especie está obstruyendo tan rápidamente el mundo… Bueno, no importa. Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Al ritmo que van las cosas, jamás encontraré a Pan.

*-x-*

-opino lo mismo que el sátiro. -Dijo Artemisa. -Es inútil darle lecciones a un humano. Y más si es hombre.

Los dioses masculinos fruncieron el ceño molestos.

-¿Pan? ¿En barra? -Quiso saber Chris.

-¿No sabes quién es Pan? -Se impresionó Malcolm.

-Claro que lo sé rubio.

*-x-**-x-*

—¿Pan? ¿En barra?

*-x-*

-otro que se nos ha perdido. -Se quejó Clarisse mirando ceñuda a su novio como si hubiese dicho que las lanzas son la peor arma del mundo.

*-x-*

—¡Pan! —exclamó airado—. P-a-n. ¡El gran dios Pan! ¿Para qué crees que quiero la licencia de buscador?

*-x-*

-Sigue sonando a barra de pan. -Murmuró Luke.

Grover le lanzó un trozo de lata que le dio en la frente.

-Ahora, ¡Devuélveme el trozo!

Luke se lo lanzó de vuelta.

*-x-*

Una brisa extraña atravesó el claro, anulando temporalmente el olor de basura y porquería. Trajo el aroma de bayas, flores silvestres y agua de lluvia limpia, cosas que en algún momento hubo en aquellos bosques. De repente, sentí nostalgia de algo que nunca había conocido.

*-x-*

-¿Tú también lo sentiste? -Se impresionó Grover.

-Sí.

-No me lo habías dicho.

Percy le miró con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

—Háblame de la búsqueda —le pedí.

Grover me miró con cautela, como temiendo que pudiera estar gastándole una broma.

—El dios de los lugares vírgenes desapareció hace dos mil años —me contó—. Un marinero junto a lacosta de Éfeso oyó una voz misteriosa que gritaba desde la orilla: «¡Diles que el gran dios Pan ha muerto!» Cuando los humanos oyeron la noticia, la creyeron. Desde entonces no han parado de saquear el reino de Pan. Pero, para los sátiros, Pan era nuestro señor y amo. Nos protegía a nosotros y a los lugares vírgenes de la tierra. Nos negamos a creer que haya muerto. En todas las generaciones, los sátiros más valientes consagran su vida a buscar a Pan. Lo buscan por todo el mundo y exploran la naturaleza virgen, confiando en encontrar su escondite y despertarlo de su sueño.

*-x-*

Grover se entristeció.

Hermes tenía la mirada perdida.

*-x-*

—Y tú quieres ser un buscador de ésos.

—Es el sueño de mi vida. Mi padre era buscador. Y mi tío Ferdinand, la estatua que has visto ahí atrás…

*-x-*

Algunos miraron con compasión al sátiro.

*-x-*

—Ah, sí. Lo siento.

Grover sacudió la cabeza.

—El tío Ferdinand conocía los riesgos, como mi padre. Pero yo lo conseguiré. Seré el primer buscador que regrese vivo.

*-x-*

los dioses miraron dudosos al sátiro.

*-x-*

—Espera, espera… ¿El primero?

Grover sacó la flauta del bolsillo.

—Ningún buscador ha regresado jamás. En cuanto son enviados, desaparecen. Nunca vuelven a verlos vivos.

*-x-*

-Eso suena realmente esperanzador. -Ironizó Silena.

*-x-*

—¿Ni uno en dos mil años?

—No.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes qué le ocurrió?

—Lo ignoro.

—Pero aun así quieres ir —dije asombrado—. Me refiero a que… ¿en serio crees que serás el que encuentre a Pan?

—Tengo que creerlo, Percy. Todos los buscadores lo creen. Es lo único que mantiene la esperanza cuando observamos lo que han hecho los humanos con el mundo. Tengo que creer que Pan aún puede despertar.

*-x-*

Percy le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su amigo.

*-x-*

Miré el resplandor naranja del cielo polucionado y me asombré de que Grover persiguiese un sueño que a simple vista parecía un imposible.

—¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el inframundo? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir, ¿qué oportunidades tenemos contra un dios?

*-x-*

Hades frunció los labios.

*-x-*

—No lo sé. Pero en casa de Medusa, mientras tú rebuscabas en el despacho, Malcolm me dijo…

—Oh, se me había olvidado, claro. Malcolm ya debe de tener un plan.

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea le dio un puñetazo a su novio.

*-x-*

—No seas tan duro con él, Percy. Ha tenido una vida difícil, pero es una buena persona. Después de todo, me ha perdonado…

*-x-*

-¡Tú no tuviste la culpa! -Gritaron Luke, Malcolm y Thalia.

Después, le pegaron una colleja cada uno.

-Sigo diciendo que te saldrá un cuerno en la nuca. -Intervino Lee.

*-x-*

—Le falló la voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te ha perdonado ¿qué?

De repente, Grover pareció muy interesado en tocar la flauta.

—Un momento —insistí—. Tu primer trabajo de guardián fue hace cinco años. Y Malcolm lleva en el campamento también cinco años. ¿No sería él… tu primer encargo que fue mal…?

*-x-*

-Pero si es algo inteligente y todo. -Dijo Atenea con sorna.

Poseidón iba a empaparla, pero Hefesto se le adelantó. Le lanzó una llave inglesa que le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Deja de meterte con mi legado!

Afrodita rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

—No puedo hablar de eso —repuso él, y el temblor de su labio inferior me indicó que se echaría a llorar si lo presionaba—.

*-x-*

Thalia abrazó a Grover con fuerza.

-Sátiro idiota…

Él casi se echa a llorar.

*-x-*

—Pero como iba diciendo, en casa de Medusa, Malcolm y yo coincidimos en que está pasando algo raro en esta misión. Hay algo que no es lo que aparenta.

*-x-*

Atenea miró a su hijo de manera interrogante.

Él no dijo nada.

*-x-*

—Vale, lumbrera. Me culpan por robar un rayo que se llevó Hades, ¿recuerdas?

*-x-*

-¿Para qué quiero yo ese dichoso rayo?

El dios estaba cada vez más molesto.

*-x-*

—No me refiero a eso. Las Fur… las Benévolas parecían contenerse. Igual que la señora Dodds en la academia Yancy… ¿Por qué esperó tanto para matarte? Y después, en el autobús, no estaban tan agresivas como suelen ponerse.

*-x-*

-A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra. -Dijo Lee.

*-x-*

—A mí me parecieron agresivas de sobra.

*-x-*

-A este paso, todos estarán tan mal como Jackson. -Dijo Thalia fingiendo un escalofrío.

Poseidón besó con suavidad al hijo de Apolo.

*-x-*

Grover meneó la cabeza.

—Nos gritaban: «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?»

—Os preguntaban por mí —le dije.

—Puede… pero tanto Malcolm como yo tuvimos la sensación de que no preguntaban por una persona. Cuando preguntaron dónde está, parecían referirse a un objeto.

*-x-*

Varios dioses comenzaron a pensar.

Hades esperaba que nadie hubiera osado robarle a él.

*-x-*

—Eso es absurdo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero si hemos pasado por alto algo importante, y sólo tenemos nueve días para encontrar el rayo maestro…

—Me miró como si esperara respuestas, pero yo no las tenía.

*-x-*

-Sesos de alga. -Suspiró Thalia.

-Cerebro de madera. -Devolvió Percy.

*-x-*

Pensé en las palabras de Medusa: estaba siendo utilizado por los dioses. Lo que tenía ante mí era peor que la petrificación.

—No he sido sincero contigo —admití—. No me importa nada el rayo maestro. Accedí a ir al inframundo para rescatar a mi madre.

*-x-*

-No es una buena idea. -Dijo Bianca.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hija.

Percy decidió no decir nada.

*-x-*

Grover hizo sonar una nota suave en la flauta.

—Ya lo sé, Percy, pero ¿estás seguro de que es el único motivo?

—No lo hago por ayudar a mi padre. No le importo, y a mí él tampoco me importa.

*-x-*

-He cambiado de opinión. -Se apresuró a decir su hijo ante la mirada triste de Poseidón.

A los semidioses les sorprendía bastante la manera de actuar de sus progenitores divinos. Ya que siempre se habían mostrado distantes.

Pero no serían ellos los que se quejarían.

*-x-*

Grover me miró desde su rama.

—Oye, Percy, no soy tan listo como Malcolm ni tan valiente como tú, pero soy muy bueno en analizar emociones. Te alegras de que tu padre esté vivo. Te hace sentir bien que te haya reclamado, y parte de ti quiere que se sienta orgulloso. Por eso enviaste la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo. Querías que se enterara de lo que has hecho.

*-x-*

Poseidón y su hijo se sonrieron.

*-x-*

—¿Sí? A lo mejor las emociones de los sátiros no funcionan como las de los humanos. Porque estás equivocado. No me importa lo que él piense.

*-x-*

-Lo siento niño cabra. -Se disculpó el semidiós.

El sátiro le quitó importancia.

*-x-*

Grover subió los pies a la rama.

—Vale, Percy. Lo que tú digas.

—Además, no he hecho nada meritorio. Apenas hemos salido de Nueva York y ya estamos aquí atrapados, sin dinero ni posibilidad de ir al oeste.

*-x-*

-Me encanta el pesimismo. -Dijo Charles de manera sarcástica.

*-x-*

Grover miró el cielo nocturno, como meditando en nuestros problemas.

—¿Qué tal si yo hago el primer turno? —propuso—. Duerme un poco.

Quería protestar, pero comenzó a tocar Mozart, muy suavemente, y me di la vuelta. Los ojos me escocían. A los pocos compases del Concierto para piano n.° 12, me quedé dormido.

*-x-*

-Me encantaría escuchar esa canción ahora mismo. -Dijo May cansada.

*-x-*

En mis sueños, me encontré en una oscura caverna frente a un foso insondable. Criaturas de niebla gris se arremolinaban alrededor de mí susurrando jirones de humo, de modo que sabía que eran los espíritus de los muertos.

*-x-*

-No me gusta eso de foso insondable. -Dijo Poseidón bastante pálido.

Hades estaba de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Me tiraban de la ropa, intentando apartarme, pero yo me sentía obligado a caminar hasta el borde mismo del abismo.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué los muertos intentarían apartarlo de allí si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver? -Preguntó el dios del inframundo.

Algunos dioses estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Mirar abajo me mareaba. El foso, ancho y negro, carecía de fondo. Aun así, tenía la impresión de que algo intentaba alzarse desde el abismo, algo enorme y malvado.

*-x-*

Atenea y Hades se miraron con auténticas expresiones de pánico.

*-x-*

—El pequeño héroe —reverberaba una voz divertida desde la lejana oscuridad—. Demasiado débil, demasiado joven, pero puede que sirvas.

*-x-*

Poseidón dudaba que ese fuera su hermano Hades.

*-x-*

—La voz sonaba muy antigua, fría y grave. Me envolvía como un pesado manto—. Te han engañado, chico —añadía—. Haz un trato conmigo. Yo te daré lo que quieres.

*-x-*

-Tiene que ser Hades. Prefiero que sea Hades a lo que estoy pensando. -Se estremeció Atenea.

*-x-*

Se formaba una imagen sobre el abismo: mi madre, congelada en el momento en que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado. Tenía el rostro desencajado por el dolor, como si el Minotauro siguiera retorciéndole el cuello. Me miraba fijamente y sus ojos suplicaban «¡Márchate!».

Yo intentaba gritar, pero no me salía la voz.

*-x-*

Percy se estremeció.

Malcolm le abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-Ella está bien. -Le susurraba.

*-x-*

Una risotada fría sacudía el abismo. Una fuerza invisible me empujaba, pretendía arrastrarme hacia el abismo. Debía mantenerme firme.

*-x-*

El dios del mar tenía ganas de encerrar a su hijo en una cueva submarina para que no le sucediera nada malo.

*-x-*

—Ayúdame a salir, chico. —La voz sonaba más insistente—. Tráeme el rayo. ¡Juégasela a esos traicioneros dioses!

*-x-*

-No puedo ser yo. -Decía Hades.

Zeus le miró sin creerle.

*-x-*

Los espíritus de los muertos susurraron alrededor de mí:

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Despierta!

La imagen de mi madre empezaba a desvanecerse. La cosa del foso se aferraba aún más a mí. No pretendía arrastrarme al abismo, sino valerse de mí para salir fuera.

*-x-*

-Espero que no esté hablando de algo que hay en el Tártaro. -Susurró Poseidón.

Lee le acarició el brazo para tranquilizarle un poco.

*-x-*

—Bien —murmuraba—. Bien.

—¡Despierta! —susurraban los muertos—. ¡Despierta!

Alguien me estaba sacudiendo.

Abrí los ojos y era de día.

*-x-*

-Tienes unos sueños realmente espantosos. -Dijo Tommy frotándose los brazos.

*-x-*

—Vaya —dijo Malcolm—. El zombi vive.

El sueño me había dejado temblando. Aún sentía el contacto del monstruo del abismo en el pecho.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?

—Suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar un desayuno.

*-x-*

Aún me tiemblan las manos solo de recordar esa época. -Dijo Percy.

*-x-*

—Me lanzó un paquete de cortezas de maíz del bar de la tía Eme—. Y Grover ha salido a explorar. Mira, ha encontrado un amigo.

*-x-*

-¿Qué amigo? -Se interesó Luke.

Nadie le contestó.

*-x-*

Tenía problemas para enfocar la vista.

Grover, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una manta, tenía algo peludo en el regazo, un animal disecado, sucio y de un rosa artificial.

*-x-*

-Vaya amigos más raros haces. -Dijo Pólux.

*-x-*

No, no se trataba de un animal disecado. Era un caniche rosa.

*-x-*

-Qué mono. -Dijo Silena.

-Pobre perro. No deberían haberle teñido de rosa. -Apostilló Artemisa.

*-x-*

El chucho me ladró, cauteloso.

Grover dijo:

—No, qué va.

Parpadeé.

—¿Estás hablando con… eso?

*-x-*

Blake gruñó.

-Ha dicho: ¡Oye! -Tradujo el sátiro.

*-x-*

El caniche gruñó.

—Eso —me avisó Grover— es nuestro billete al oeste. Sé amable con él.

—¿Sabes hablar con los animales?

Grover no me hizo caso.

—Percy, éste es Gladiolus. Gladiolus, Percy.

*-x-*

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? -Dijo Ethan.

Blake ladró.

-Dice que es un nombre cutre y sin clase. Dice también que su nombre es mucho mejor. -Tradujo Grover.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo tío. -Dijo Luke mirando al perro que le meneaba la cola.

*-x-*

Miré a Malcolm, convencido de que empezaría a reírse con la broma que me estaban gastando, pero él estaba muy serio.

*-x-*

-Hay que tomarse a los caniches rosas con seriedad. -Dijo Hermes.

Chris y Luke asintieron seriamente de acuerdo con su padre.

*-x-*

—No voy a decirle hola a un caniche rosa —dije—. Olvidadlo.

*-x-*

Blake ladró.

-Dice que es de mala educación no saludar. -Tradujo Grover.

*-x-*

—Percy —intervino Malcolm —. Yo le he dicho hola al caniche. Tú le dices hola al caniche.

El caniche gruñó.

Le dije hola al caniche.

*-x-*

El golden meneó la cola satisfecho.

*-x-*

Grover me explicó que había encontrado a Gladiolus en los bosques y habían iniciado una conversación. El caniche se había fugado de una rica familia local, que ofrecía una recompensa de doscientos dólares a quien lo devolviera. No tenía muchas ganas de volver con su familia, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo para ayudar a Grover.

*-x-*

Blake ladró.

-Dice que Gladiolus a pesar de que tiene un nombre horroroso, le cae bien. -Tradujo Artemisa.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo sabe Gladiolus lo de la recompensa? —pregunté.

—Ha leído los carteles, lumbrera —contestó Grover.

—Claro —respondí—. Cómo he podido ser tan tonto.

*-x-*

El cachorro ladró varias veces.

-Dice que los humanos sois ignorantes e incultos. -Tradujo Grover.

Lee frunció el ceño.

El perro ladró de nuevo.

-Dice que a ti te perdona porque te quiere. -Dijo Poseidón.

El hijo de Apolo le sonrió ampliamente a su cachorro.

*-x-*

—Así que devolvemos a Gladiolus —explicó Malcolm con su mejor voz de estratega—, conseguimos el dinero y compramos unos billetes a Los Ángeles. Es fácil.

*-x-*

-Suena bien. Aunque me da algo de lástima el pobre Gladiolus. -Se lamentó Thalia.

*-x-*

Pensé en mi sueño: en las voces susurrantes de los muertos, en la cosa del abismo, en el rostro de mi madre, reluciente al disolverse en oro. Todo aquello podría estar esperándome en el oeste.

*-x-*

Hades y Perséfone suspiraron.

-Tan terco como su padre. -Dijo el dios del inframundo.

-Creo que voy a ser el primer dios al que le dé un ataque al corazón. -Gimió Poseidón.

Percy estaba de acuerdo con él pero no lo diría en voz alta.

Si era eso lo que pensaba ahora, no quería ni imaginarse cómo estaría su padre al leer todas sus misiones.

Menos mal que Lee podía calmarlo.

*-x-*

—Otro autobús no —dije con recelo.

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi legado. -Dijo Hefesto.

-Sí. No vaya a ser que se lo cargue también. -Secundó Charles.

-Gracias por el apoyo. -se quejó Percy.

*-x-*

—No —me tranquilizó Malcolm.

Señaló colina abajo, hacia unas vías de tren que no había visto por la noche en la oscuridad.

—Hay una estación de trenes Amtrak a ochocientos metros. Según Gladiolus, el que va al oeste sale a mediodía.

*-x-*

-Espero que no rompas el tren. -Dijo Beckendorf.

-Con la suerte que tiene éste, no me sorprendería. -Comentó Castor.

Percy fingió enfadarse.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Señaló Afrodita.

la diosa del hogar chasqueó los dedos y delante de cada uno de los presentes aparecieron frutas y ensaladas.

Todos comieron sin hablar mucho porque estaban agotados.

Terminaron de cenar y Perséfone hizo aparecer una taza de té caliente.

-Es para que no tengáis malos sueños.

Todos los semidioses se lo agradecieron efusivamente.

-Que cada uno se dirija al templo de su progenitor divino. -Dijo Hestia.

-Thalia y Bianca vienen conmigo porque son cazadoras.

Zeus frunció el ceño pero aceptó.

Hades estuvo de acuerdo con Artemisa. Pues no quería llevar a su hija al inframundo.

Él y Perséfone se despidieron y se desvanecieron entre las sombras.

-¿No puedo quedarme con Lee? -Protestó Poseidón.

-No. Yo también quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo.

El dios del mar suspiró resignado.

Acercó al semidiós contra sí y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Si lo deseas, puedes hablar conmigo telepáticamente gracias al colgante. -le dijo Poseidón al oído.

Lee sonrió y se apartó del dios suavemente y se acercó a su padre.

Michael y Tommy también se separaron después de besarse, y cada uno se fue con su progenitor divino.

-Puesto que Némesis no participa en la lectura, ¿Querrías venirte conmigo? -Cuestionó Hestia.

Ethan aceptó con una sonrisa.

Hermes se llevó a sus dos hijos y a May con él.

Grover se fue con Dioniso y sus dos hijos.

Nadie habló mucho. Prácticamente después de haberse metido en los templos, la mayoría se quedaron dormidos.

Aunque antes, los semidioses tuvieron que explicarles a los dioses quién era Harry Potter y de qué trataba la trilogía de Cincuenta sombras de Grey.

Las moiras hicieron aparecer los libros en cada templo y mientras los semidioses dormían, los dioses leían diez libros a velocidad divina.

Artemisa Quemó los libros de E.L. James indignada.

Atenea tuvo sueños eróticos y Hestia casi se desmaya.

*-x-*


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

A la mañana siguiente, todos iban llegando al salón de los tronos donde Hestia se ocupaba de servirles un copioso desayuno.

Cada dios estaba sentado con sus respectivos hijos y charlaban animadamente.

Cuando acabó el desayuno, Poseidón se acercó a Lee como un bólido, le cogió entre sus brazos y le besó como si hiciese semanas que no le veía.

El hijo de Apolo reía divertido devolviéndole el beso.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y Poseidón dejó de hacer reír a Lee, Zeus mandó que continuara la lectura.

Como nadie parecía querer leer, Atenea hizo levitar el libro hasta sus manos y abrió el libro por el siguiente capítulo.

Esperaron un rato por si alguien aparecía.

-¿No aparece nadie? -Preguntó Castor mirando al techo.

-Parece que no. -Contestó Clarisse.

Las latas que le había dado Dioniso seguían delante de ella.

Cuando parecía que se gastaban, parecía que había más.

-Es que es por la mañana. A lo mejor a las Moiras no les apetece traer a nadie. -Dijo Hermes bostezando.

-¿Si tú estás aquí, quien se encarga de que salga el sol? -Quiso saber Silena.

-Hay otras maneras de que el sol salga. La ciencia, otros dioses… -Explicó Apolo frotándose un ojo.

-¿Otros dioses? -Se interesó Grover.

-De eso hablaremos en otro momento. -Comentó Quirón sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes tener tanto sueño si siempre tienes que salir a conducir el sol por la mañana? -Interrogó Charles.

-Me quedo dormido al volante a veces.

-Así ha creado varios desiertos y ha provocado algunos incendios. -Comentó Artemisa enfadada.

-Eso no ha sido por quedarme dormido. Ha sido por mirar donde no debía. Mi carro solar tiene piloto automático.

-¿Y ese es el ejemplo que les das a tus hijos? -Inquirió Deméter.

-Es demasiado pronto para sermones. -Se quejó Hermes.

-Ni siquiera van por ti. -Dijo Perséfone.

-Sigue siendo demasiado temprano. -Volvió a decir el dios de los viajeros.

Atenea carraspeó y comenzó el capítulo.

*-x-*

Capítulo 13. Me aboco a mi muerte.

*-x-*

-No me gusta ese título. -Dijo Poseidón.

Percy prefirió quedarse callado.

-¿No podría haber sido un capítulo divertido para empezar? -Gimió el dios del mar.

-No tendrás esa suerte. -Dijo Ares.

Blake bostezó y frotó su hocico contra el suelo.

*-x-*

Pasamos dos días viajando en el tren Amtrak, a través de colinas, ríos y mares de trigo ámbar.

*-x-*

-Suena bien. -Dijo Deméter.

-Muchas de las comparaciones de Percy tienen que ver con el mar. -Comentó Apolo.

Atenea se sorprendió bastante. Ahora que lo pensaba, su medio hermano tenía razón. Ella no se había dado cuenta.

*-x-*

No nos atacaron ni una vez, pero tampoco me relajé.

*-x-*

-¡Bien hecho chico! -Bramó Ares. -Como diría Ojoloco Moody: ¡Alerta permanente!

Los semidioses le miraban curiosos.

-Hemos leído los libros de Harry Potter y los de Cincuenta sombras de Grey. -Explicó Hermes.

Grover bostezó y Clarisse aprovechó para lanzarle una lata.

Encestó en la boca del sátiro, y éste al no esperárselo, se atragantó.

La chica rió con ganas.

El sátiro después de la sorpresa, pudo comerse la lata.

*-x-*

Me daba la sensación de que viajábamos en un escaparate, que nos observaban desde arriba y puede que también desde abajo, que había algo acechando, a la espera de la oportunidad adecuada.

*-x-*

-Eso suena escalofriante. -Comentó Ethan.

Algunos le dieron la razón.

-Si sigues acariciándome el pelo de esa manera, voy a quedarme dormido. -Le dijo Lee a Poseidón.

El dios rió entre dientes y le dio un beso en los labios.

*-x-*

Intenté pasar inadvertido porque mi nombre y mi foto aparecían en varios periódicos de la costa Este.

*-x-*

-Seguro que estabas muy sexi. -Dijo Apolo.

Malcolm le miró mal, y en respuesta, el dios del sol le guiñó un ojo a Percy que estaba muy sonrojado.

*-x-*

El Trenton Register—News mostraba la fotografía que me hizo un turista al bajar del autobús Greyhound. Tenía la mirada ida. La espada era un borrón metálico en mis manos. Habría podido ser un bate de béisbol o un palo de lacrosse.

*-x-*

-Joder como es el efecto de la niebla. -Se impresionó Luke.

*-x-*

En el pie de foto se leía: «Percy Jackson, de doce años de edad, buscado para ser interrogado acerca de la desaparición de su madre hace dos semanas. Aquí se le ve huyendo del autobús en que abordó a varias ancianas.

*-x-*

-Qué vergüenza Percy. Acosando a unas inofensivas viejecitas. -Dijo Hermes.

-Solo eran señoras indefensas. -Secundó Chris.

-Eres malvado Percy Jackson. -Finalizó Luke fingiendo un escalofrío.

-El terror de las abuelitas. -Dijo Michael riendo.

-¡Cojan a sus mayores y salgan huyendo! ¡El fugitivo Perseus Jackson va a por ellas! -Exclamó Lee.

Todos los semidioses reían algo más despiertos.

*-x-*

El autobús explotó en una carretera al este de Nueva Jersey poco después de que

Jackson abandonara el lugar. Según las declaraciones de los testigos, la policía cree que el chico podría estar viajando con dos cómplices adolescentes.

*-x-*

-¿Vosotros también? -Interrogó Thalia fingiendo escandalizarse.

Malcolm y Grover se miraron.

-El trío del terror. -Dijo Pólux.

*-x-*

Su padrastro, Gabe Ugliano, ha ofrecido una recompensa en metálico por cualquier información que conduzca a su captura.»

*-x-*

-Yo recompensaré al que le reviente su enorme cara. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

—No te preocupes —me dijo Malcolm—. Los policías son mortales, no podrán encontrarnos.

—Pero no parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

*-x-*

-No os encontrarán. -Dijo Hermes.

*-x-*

Pasé el resto del día paseando por el tren (lo pasaba fatal sentado quieto) o mirando por las ventanillas.

*-x-*

-El THDA es horrible. -Se quejó Castor.

-Leo es el semidiós más inquieto que he conocido nunca. -Comentó Percy.

-¿Quién es Leo? -Se interesó Apolo.

-Ya saldrá. -Contestó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Una vez vi una familia de centauros galopar por un campo de trigo, con los arcos tensados, mientras cazaban el almuerzo. El hijo centauro, que sería del tamaño de un niño de segundo curso montado en poni, me vio y saludó con la mano.

*-x-*

Quirón miró a la nada nostálgico.

*-x-*

Miré alrededor en el vagón, pero nadie más los había visto. Todos los adultos estaban absortos en sus ordenadores portátiles o revistas.

*-x-*

A medida que las tecnologías avanzan, la niebla no hace tanta falta. La gente está tan absorta en sus cosas, que no se fijan en nada ni aunque lo tengan delante de las narices. -Se quejó Artemisa.

*-x-*

En otra ocasión, por la tarde, vi algo enorme moviéndose por un bosque. Habría jurado que era un león, sólo que no hay leones sueltos en América, y aquel bicho era del tamaño de un todoterreno militar. Su melena refulgía dorada a la luz de la tarde. Después saltó entre los árboles y desapareció.

-*-x-*

Tal vez fuera el león de Nemea. -Aventuró Hermes.

Percy lo pensó y después asintió.

*-x-*

El dinero de la recompensa por devolver al caniche nos había dado sólo para comprar billetes hasta Denver. No nos alcanzaba para literas, así que dormitábamos en nuestros asientos. El cuello se me quedó hecho un cuatro.

*-x-*

El hijo de Poseidón se frotó el cuello.

*-x-*

Intenté no babear, ya que Malcolmse sentaba a mi lado.

*-x-*

Thalia rió por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres que te riegue cara de pino?

La teniente de Artemisa le sacó la lengua a su primo.

*-x-*

Grover no paraba de roncar, balar y despertarme.

*-x-*

El sátiro se puso colorado de vergüenza.

-¿Tenías que decir eso?

-No puedo controlar mis pensamientos.

Grover gruñó.

*-x-*

Una vez se revolvió en el asiento y se le cayó un pie de pega. Malcolm y yo tuvimos que ponérselo de nuevo antes de que los otros pasajeros se dieran cuenta.

*-x-*

-Esos mortales no ven nada. -Espetó Hera.

May frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—Vale —me dijo Malcolm en cuanto terminamos de ponerle la zapatilla a Grover—, ¿quién quiere tu ayuda?

*-x-*

-¿A qué viene eso? -Inquirió Thalia.

*-x-*

—¿Perdona?

—Hace un momento, cuando estabas durmiendo, murmurabas «No voy a ayudarte». ¿Con quién soñabas?

*-x-*

-¿Percy habla en sueños? -Quiso saber Charles.

-Sí. -Contestó Lee.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? -Interrogó Hermes con una sonrisa pícara.

-Porque de todas las veces que ha estado en la enfermería, sería raro que no lo supiéramos. -Respondió Michael.

-¿Y qué ha sido lo más gracioso que le habéis oído decir? -Preguntó Castor.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día que cantaba la canción de La sirenita? -Le preguntó Ethan a Chris.

El hijo de Hermes rió acordándose.

-Travis lo gravó. -Dijo Ethan.

-Y meses después, se lo enseñó a todos los campistas.-Refunfuñó Percy.

-Una vez soñaba que se peleaba con alguien por la comida azul. -Dijo Michael.

-Al acercarse Will a ver lo que pasaba, se llevó un puñetazo en un ojo. -Secundó Lee.

Percy no sabía donde meterse.

*-x-*

No quería contárselo. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con la voz maligna del foso, pero me preocupaba tanto que al final se lo dije.

*-x-*

-Siempre es bueno contárselo a alguien. Puedes ver las cosas con mayor perspectiva. -Dijo Artemisa.

*-x-*

Malcolm reflexionó un rato.

—No parece que se trate de Hades —dijo por fin—. Siempre aparece encima de un trono negro, y nunca ríe.

*-x-*

-¿Veis? Hasta el rubio relamido lo dice.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Malcolm.

-Y yo si río. Lo que pasa, es que no dejo que nadie me vea.

-Seguro que se ríe de cosas espantosas como calaveras y zombies. -Se estremeció Silena.

-Yo no soy un rubio relamido. -Refunfuñó el hijo de Atenea.

-Lo que te haga feliz rubito. -Contestó Hades.

*-x-*

—Me ofreció a mi madre a cambio. ¿Quién más podría hacer eso?

—Supongo… pero si lo que quería es que lo ayudaras a salir del inframundo, si lo que busca es desatar una guerra contra los Olímpicos, ¿por qué te pide que le lleves el rayo maestro si ya lo tiene?

*-x-*

-¡Que yo no quiero ese estúpido rayo!

-¡No es estúpido!

-¡Deja de abrazar ese cacharro! -Refunfuñó Hera.

Zeus abrazó con más fuerza su adorado Astrapí.

*-x-*

Negué con la cabeza, deseando conocer la respuesta. Pensé en lo que Grover me había contado, que las Furias del autobús parecían buscar algo. «¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?» Quizá Grover presentía mis emociones. Roncó en sueños, murmuró algo sobre verduras y volvió la cabeza.

*-x-*

-Por los dioses qué vergüenza. -Susurró el sátiro tapándose la cara.

*-x-*

Malcolm le remetió la gorra para que le tapara los cuernos.

—Percy, no puedes hacer un trato con Hades. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es mentiroso, no tiene corazón y sí mucha avaricia. No me importa que sus Benévolas no se mostraran tan agresivas esta vez…

*-x-*

-Te estás pasando rubio teñido.

-¡No soy teñido!

-Y yo si tengo corazón. Lo que pasa, es que no se lo entrego en bandeja a todo el mundo.

-El corazoncito de Hades es BIP. -Dijo Apolo.

-Por supuesto. No hay mucha gente que haya entrado en él.

*-x-*

—¿Esta vez? ¿Quieres decir que ya te habías encontrado con ellas antes?

*-x-*

Grover, Luke, Malcolm y Thalia se miraron.

*-x-*

Se sacó su collar y me mostró una cuenta blanca pintada con la imagen de un pino, uno de sus premios por concluir un nuevo verano.

*-x-*

-Salgo en una cuenta. -Dijo la teniente de Artemisa.

-Con tu cara amaderada. -Comentó Percy.

-Sesos de alga…

-Sesos de resina…

-Me gusta este chico. -Dijo Apolo. Es creativo.

Malcolm le fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Digamos que no tengo ningún aprecio por el Señor de los Muertos. No puede tentarte para hacer un trato a cambio de tu madre.

*-x-*

-Creo que no te hará caso. -Dijo Ethan.

Percy sonrió culpable.

*-x-*

—¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu padre?

*-x-*

-Mala pregunta. -Dijo Luke.

*-x-*

—Eso es fácil —contestó—. Lo dejaría pudrirse.

*-x-*

Malcolm se arrepentía de las palabras que había dicho. Ahora estaba de maravilla con su padre.

*-x-*

—¿A qué viene eso?

Malcolm me miró fijamente con sus ojos grises. Tenía la misma expresión que le había visto en el bosque cuando desenvainó la espada contra el perro del infierno.

*-x-*

Esa cara da miedo. -Comentó Castor.

-La cara que debe dar más miedo, debe ser la de Clarisse nada más despertarse. -Comentó Luke.

Una lata le dio de lleno en sus partes íntimas.

El hijo de Hermes hizo una mueca de dolor y le lanzó la lata abollada a Grover.

El sátiro se la comió.

-Ha tocado los huevos de Castellan. -Dijo Clarisse.

-¿Y?

-Que te la has comido.

-Estaba deliciosa.

*-x-*

—A mi padre le molesto desde el día que nací, Percy —dijo—. Nunca le gustaron los niños. Cuando me tuvo, le pidió a Atenea que me recogiera y me criara en el Olimpo, porque él estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo. A ella no le hizo mucha gracia. Le dijo que los héroes tienen que ser criados por su padre mortal.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron al rubio con lástima.

-Por eso, muchas veces nuestros parientes mortales nos desdeñan. Porque somos diferentes a ellos. -Comentó Michael.

-¿Y a ti no te habrán desdeñado solo porque eress enano y feo? -Preguntó Clarisse.

Un trozo de espejo le atravesó la frente dejándole una gran herida sangrante.

-¡Voy a matarte Britten! -Chilló ella.

-¡Deja a Michael tranquilo!

La hija de Ares se quedó callada.

-¿Solo puedes lanzar espejos? -Se carcajeó Ethan.

-También puedo lanzarte esto.

Y con un rápido movimiento, una fina daga se le clavó al hijo de Némesis en la mano.

Clarisse seguía mirando a Tommy con odio.

Intentaba hablar pero no podía.

-¿Has usado embruja habla con Clarisse? -Se impresionó Luke.

-Ha sido sin querer.

El hijo de Afrodita movió la mano y el trozo roto de espejo y la daga, volvieron a sus manos.

Lee se levantó y les curó las heridas a Ethan y a Clarisse.

-Estúpido Britten… -Murmuró la hija de Ares.

Michael le agradeció lo que había hecho a Tommy con un suave beso en los labios.

El rubio hijo de Apolo, volvió a su sitio en el regazo de Poseidón y Atenea continuó leyendo.

*-x-*

—Pero ¿cómo…? Es decir, supongo que no naciste en un hospital.

—Aparecí en la puerta de mi padre, en una cesta de oro, transportada desde el Olimpo por Céfiro, el Viento del Oeste. Cualquiera recordaría el momento como un milagro, ¿no? Y hasta sacaría unas fotos digitales o algo así.

*-x-*

-Yo he visto fotos de Percy de bebé. -Dijo Thalia riendo.

Malcolm rió con ella.

-A tu madre seguro que no le hacen falta fotos de cuando eras pequeño. Porque con lo enano que eres… -Dijo Clarisse.

-Mi madre pasaba de mí. Se emborrachaba, traía hombres extraños a casa e intentó vender mi cuerpo a cambio de veinte pavos.

Todos miraron consternados a Michael.

Clarisse prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-¿Y quién te crió? -Inquirió Apolo con la voz estrangulada.

-Mi tío Dirk me cuidó durante unos meses pero después tuve que irme al campamento mestizo.

Se notaba que el moreno no quería hablar más del tema, así que Atenea siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Pues bien, siempre hablaba de mi llegada como si fuera lo más molesto que le hubiera sucedido en la vida. Cuando cumplí cinco años, se casó y se olvidó por completo de Atenea. Se buscó una mujer mortal «normal» y un par de hijos mortales «normales», e intentó fingir que yo no existía.

*-x-*

Atenea leía esto con el ceño fruncido.

*-x-*

Miré por la ventanilla del tren. Vi las luces de una ciudad dormida a toda velocidad. Quería que Malcolm se sintiera mejor, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.

*-x-*

El rubio sonrió con dulzura a su novio.

*-x-*

—Mi madre se casó con un hombre absolutamente espantoso —le conté—. Grover dice que lo hizo para protegerme, para ocultarme tras el aroma de una familia humana. A lo mejor tu padre intentaba hacer lo mismo.

*-x-*

-Lo dudo. -Refunfuñó Luke.

*-x-*

Malcolm seguía jugueteando con su collar. No dejaba de pellizcar el anillo de oro de la universidad, que colgaba entre las cuentas. Se me ocurrió que el anillo probablemente era de su padre. Me pregunté por qué lo llevaba si lo odiaba tanto.

*-x-*

-Esa es una buena observación. -Felicitó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—No le importo —dijo—. Su mujer, mi madrastra, me trataba como a un monstruo. No me dejaba jugar con sus hijos. A mi padre le parecía bien. Cada vez que pasaba algo peligroso (lo típico, que llegaban los monstruos), los dos me miraban con resentimiento, como diciéndome: «¿Cómo te atreves a poner en peligro a nuestra familia?» Al final lo entendí: no me querían. Así que me escapé.

*-x-*

Hestia estaba conmocionada. Si por ella fuera, criaría a todos los semidioses en el Olimpo. Adoraba a los niños.

-Eso es horrible. -Dijo Silena.

Malcolm prefirió quedarse en silencio.

*-x-*

—¿Cuántos años tenías?

—Los mismos que cuando entré en el campamento. Siete.

—Pero… no podías llegar solo hasta la colina Mestiza.

—No, solo no. Atenea me vigilaba, me guió hasta conseguir ayuda. Hice un par de amigos inesperados que cuidaron de mí, al menos durante un tiempo.

*-x-*

Madre e Hijo se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Quería preguntar qué había ocurrido, pero Malcolm parecía absorto en sus recuerdos. Así que escuché los ronquidos de Grover y miré por la ventanilla del tren, mientras los campos oscuros de Ohio pasaban a toda velocidad.

*-x-*

-Una buena orquesta sinfónica son esos ronquidos. -Rió Luke para destensar el ambiente.

Grover le tiró su gorra.

Luke rió más fuerte y le lanzó la gorra de vuelta.

*-x-*

Hacia el final de nuestro segundo día en el tren, el 13 de junio, ocho días antes del solsticio de verano, cruzamos unas colinas doradas y el río Mississipi hasta San Luis.

*-x-*

Percy se acordó de cuando tuvo aquella pelea con Equidna y Quimera. Seguro que eso no le haría gracia a su padre.

*-x-*

Malcolm estiró el cuello para ver el famoso arco, el Gateway Arch, que a mí me pareció una enorme asa de bolsa de la compra en medio de la ciudad.

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo a su novio.

-Vente conmigo Percy. Yo no te pegaré. Te daré cariño. -Se insinuó el dios del sol.

El hijo de Poseidón por molestar a su pareja, se sentó cerca de Apolo.

-¿Pero qué…? -Se indignó Malcolm.

El dios rubio sujetó a Percy de la mano e hizo que se levantara para después acomodarlo en su trono.

Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza del semidiós.

-Tranquilo Perseus. No vas a quemarte. -Susurró el dios.

A Percy nunca le había gustado que nadie le llamara Perseus. Pero la manera como Apolo había pronunciado su nombre… Como si lo paladeara, como si probara cada sílaba, cada letra… Con un toque sensual y seductor…

Decidió prestar atención a la lectura porque él tenía novio y un dios del sol con aires de grandeza no podía hacerle sentir esas cosas. Se negaba en rotundo.

*-x-*

—Quiero hacer eso —suspiró.

—¿El qué? —pregunté.

—Construir algo como eso. ¿Has visto alguna vez el Partenón, Percy?

*-x-*

-Seguro que no sabe lo que es. -Refunfuñó Hera solo por molestar.

*-x-*

—Sólo en fotos.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió burlón a su hermana que echaba chispas.

*-x-*

—Algún día iré a verlo en persona. Voy a construir el mayor monumento a los dioses que se haya hecho nunca. Algo que dure mil años.

*-x-*

Atenea sonrió.

*-x-*

Me reí.

*-x-*

Thalia le lanzó una descarga pero no le dio porque Apolo lo impidió.

*-x-*

—¿Tú? ¿Arquitecto?

*-x-*

Malcolm miraba a Percy como si quisiera atravesarlo con su cuchillo.

*-x-*

—No sé por qué, la idea de un Malcolm quietecito y dibujando todo el día me hizo gracia.

*-x-*

Atenea dejó un segundo de leer para poder dedicarle una de sus peores miradas al hijo del barba percebe.

*-x-*

Se ruborizó.

—Sí, arquitecto. Atenea espera de sus hijos que creen cosas, no sólo que las rompan, como cierto dios de los terremotos que me sé muy bien.

*-x-*

-Esto es un terremoto. Rubio de pega. -Dijo Poseidón enfadado.

Y el suelo donde estaba Malcolm comenzó a temblar violentamente.

*-x-*

Observé los remolinos en el agua marrón del Mississipi.

—Perdona —dijo Malcolm—. Eso ha sido una maldad.

*-x-*

El dios del mar dejó que el terremoto se detuviera.

Percy quería acercarse a su chico, pero Apolo se lo impedía.

*-x-*

—¿No podríamos colaborar un poquito? —propuse—. Quiero decir… ¿es que Atenea y Poseidón nunca han cooperado?

Malcolm tuvo que pensarlo.

*-x-*

El dios del mar y la diosa de la sabiduría se miraron con rabia.

*-x-*

—Supongo que… en el tema del carro —dijo, vacilante—. Lo inventó mi madre, pero Poseidón creó los caballos con las crestas de las olas. Así que tuvieron que trabajar juntos para completarlo.

*-x-*

-Es uno de los animales más bonitos del mundo. -Comentó Percy.

Poseidón estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Blake ladró molesto.

-Tú también eres precioso. -Dijo Lee acariciándole las orejas.

*-x-*

—Entonces también podemos hacerlo nosotros, ¿no?

*-x-*

-Hacen varias cosas juntos. -Dijo Afrodita meneando las cejas.

Percy se ruborizó al igual que su novio.

*-x-*

Llegamos a la ciudad, Malcolm seguía mirando el arco mientras desaparecía detrás de un edificio.

—Supongo —dijo al final.

*-x-*

-Buen chico. -Dijo Poseidón.

-No soy un perro.

Blake ladró.

-Dice que hace falta tener clase para ser un perro, y tú no la tienes. -Tradujo Hades.

Malcolm miró enfadado al golden.

*-x-*

Entramos en la estación Amtrak del centro de la ciudad. La megafonía nos indicó que había tres horas de espera antes de partir hacia Denver.

Grover se estiró. Antes de despertarse por completo, dijo:

—Comida.

*-x-*

-Frase típica de Grover. -Rió Luke.

El sátiro le lanzó un zapato.

-¿Por qué a mí es al único que le lanzas cosas? -Se quejó el hijo de Hermes.

-¿Y por qué no?

Luke le lanzó el zapato de vuelta.

*-x-*

—Venga, chico cabra —dijo Malcolm—. Vamos a hacer turismo cultural.

*-x-*

-Horriiiibleee. -Se quejó Hermes.

Atenea le miró mal.

*-x-*

—¿Turismo?

—El Gateway Arch. Puede que sea mi única oportunidad de subir. ¿Venís o no?

*-x-*

-No me apunto. -Dijo Apolo.

*-x-*

Grover y yo intercambiamos miradas.

Yo quería decir que no, pero supuse que si Malcolm pensaba ir de todos modos, no podíamos dejarle solo tan tranquilamente.

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea miró mal a su novio que seguía en los brazos de Apolo.

Eso le cabreó aún más.

*-x-*

Grover se encogió de hombros.

—Si hay un bar sin monstruos, vale.

*-x-*

-¿A que se encuentran algún monstruo? -Aventuró Charles.

-Seguramente. -Comentó Chris.

*-x-*

El arco estaba a un kilómetro y medio de la estación. A última hora, las colas para entrar no eran tan largas. Nos abrimos paso por el museo subterráneo, vimos vagones cubiertos y otras antiguallas del mil ochocientos. No era muy emocionante, pero Malcolm no dejó de contarnos cosas interesantes de cómo se había construido el arco, y Grover no dejó de pasarme gominolas, así que tampoco me aburrí.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que teníais gominolas. -Suspiró Hermes.

Atenea murmuró algo sobre gente inepta que no sabía apreciar el arte y siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

No obstante, no dejé de mirar alrededor, a las demás personas de la fila.

—¿Hueles algo? —le susurré a Grover.

Sacó la nariz de la bolsa de gominolas lo suficiente para inspirar.

—Estamos bajo tierra —dijo con cara de asco—. El aire bajo tierra siempre huele a monstruos. Probablemente no signifique nada.

*-x-*

-Seguro que hay monstruos. -Dijo Michael.

*-x-*

Pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, la impresión de que no deberíamos estar allí.

*-x-*

-Esos presentimientos de Percy, rara vez son solo presentimientos. Casi siempre tiene razón. -Dijo Thalia.

A Poseidón no le gustaron nada esas palabras.

*-x-*

—Chicos —les dije—, ¿sabéis los símbolos de poder de los dioses?

Malcolm estaba intentando leer la historia del arco, pero levantó la vista.

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, Hade… —Grover se aclaró la garganta—. Estamos en un lugar público… ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo de abajo?

*-x-*

-Jajajajjaaja. Nuestro amigo de abajo. -Rió Apolo.

Hades le miró como si fuera un bicho molesto.

*-x-*

—Esto… sí, claro —contesté—. Nuestro amigo de muy abajo. ¿No tiene un gorro como el de Malcolm?

*-x-*

-¡No compares mi yelmo con su cutre gorra! -Se enfadó el dios del inframundo.

*-x-*

—¿El yelmo de oscuridad? —dijo él—. Sí, ése es su símbolo de poder. Lo vi junto a su asiento durante el concilio del solsticio de invierno.

—¿Estaba allí? —pregunté.

Asintió.

—Es el único momento en que se le permite visitar el Olimpo: el día más oscuro del año.

*-x-*

Los dioses evitaron mirar a Hades.

El dios estaba sentado en un sillón que él había transformado en una imitación pobre del trono que tenía en el inframundo.

*-x-*

Pero si lo que he oído es cierto, su casco es mucho más poderoso que mi gorra de invisibilidad.

*-x-*

-Claro que es más poderoso. Eres un rubio relamido bastante ignorante para ser hijo de la cerebro lechuza.

Atenea le miró enfadada pero Hades pasó de ella.

*-x-*

—Le permite convertirse en oscuridad —confirmó Grover—. Puede fundirse con las sombras o atravesar paredes. No se le puede tocar, ver u oír. Y es capaz de irradiar un miedo tan intenso que puede volverte loco o paralizarte el corazón. ¿Por qué crees que todas las criaturas racionales temen la oscuridad?

*-x-*

-Se cree que es divertido venir por detrás de ti y gritar: ¡Buuu! -Gruñó Apolo.

-Nico hace lo mismo. -Apostilló Percy. -Solo que él se ríe de manera siniestra mientras te deja en total oscuridad.

-Los ciegos no temen la oscuridad. -Dijo Luke.

-Porque no ven idiota. -Comentó Thalia.

*-x-*

—Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabemos que no está aquí justo ahora, vigilándonos? —pregunté.

*-x-*

-Pfff. -Tonterías.

*-x-*

Malcolm y Grover intercambiaron sendas miradas.

—No lo sabemos —repuso Grover.

—Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —respondí—. ¿Te quedan gominolas azules?

*-x-*

-Quiero chuches azules. -Dijo Percy.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer en el regazo del semidiós una bolsa llena de todo tipo de golosinas de color azul.

Percy le sonrió.

Los demás miraron envidiosos al hijo de Poseidón.

Percy no hizo caso de las miradas y se comenzó a comer sus chucherías.

*-x-*

Casi había conseguido dominar mis frágiles nervios cuando vi el curioso ascensor que iba a llevarnos hasta la cima del arco y supe que tendría problemas. No soporto los lugares cerrados. Me vuelven loco.

*-x-*

-Es que al mar no le gusta que lo contengan. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

Nos apretujaron en una de las cabinas, junto a una señora gorda y su perro, un chihuahua con collar de estrás. Supuse que debía de ser un chihuahua lazarillo, porque ningún guardia le dijo nada a la señora.

*-x-*

-No existen los chihuahuas lazarillos. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿Y qué perros son los que sirven de lazarillos? -Se interesó Ethan.

-El labrador retriever, el golden retriever, el pastor alemán y el flat. -Contestó Lee.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? -Interrogó Malcolm.

-Porque en la universidad tengo un amigo ciego que se llama Ryan que estudia psicología y él me lo ha dicho. Tiene un labrador que se llama Marauder. Es totalmente negro con los ojos marrones.

-Me gusta el nombre. -Dijo Ethan.

Todos sonrieron.

*-x-*

Empezamos a subir por el interior del arco. Nunca había estado en un ascensor curvo, y a mi estómago no le entusiasmó la experiencia.

*-x-*

-Quiero subir en uno de esos. -Dijo Chris.

-Yo no. -Refunfuñó Thalia.

*-x-*

—¿No tenéis padres? —preguntó la gorda.

*-x-*

-Esa no es manera de describir a una dama.

-Lo siento lady Hestia.

*-x-*

Tenía ojos negros y brillantes; dientes puntiagudos y manchados de café; llevaba un sombrero tejano de ala flácida, y un vestido que le sacaba tantos michelines que parecía un zepelín vaquero.

*-x-*

Poseidón intentó aguantar la risa porque sabía que Hestia se enfadaría si se reía, pero finalmente no pudo más y se rió a carcajadas.

*-x-*

—Se han quedado abajo —respondió Malcolm—. Les asustan las alturas.

—Oh, pobrecillos.

El chihuahua gruñó y la mujer le dijo:

—Venga, hijito, ahora compórtate.

*-x-*

-Esos perros tienen mala leche. -Dijo Michael.

-Ya sé como llamarte entonces. -Dijo Clarisse. -Porque eres enano y tienes mala ostia… Te llamaré chihuahua.

Una flecha arañó el brazo de la hija de Ares.

Lee la miraba como si quisiera estamparla contra un cristal.

*-x-*

—El perro tenía los mismos ojos brillantes de su dueña, inteligentes y malvados.

—¿Se llama Igito? —pregunté.

—No —contestó la señora y sonrió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

*-x-*

-¿Monstruos? -Interrogó Hefesto.

-Probablemente. -Contestó Hades.

*-x-*

Encima del arco, la plataforma de observación me recordó a una lata de refresco enmoquetada.

*-x-*

Malcolm fulminó a su novio con la mirada.

Éste comía golosinas sin prestar atención.

*-x-*

Filas de pequeñas ventanitas daban a la ciudad por un lado y al río por el otro. La vista no estaba mal, pero si hay algo que me guste menos que un espacio reducido, es un espacio reducido a ciento ochenta metros de altura. No tardé en sentirme mal.

*-x-*

A Poseidón también se le revolvieron las tripas.

*-x-*

Malcolm no dejó de hablar de los soportes estructurales, y de que él habría hecho más grandes las ventanas y el suelo transparente.

*-x-*

-Entonces si que no hubiera subido. -Dijo Percy.

-Yo tampoco. -Secundó Thalia en voz baja.

*-x-*

Probablemente habría podido quedarse horas allí arriba, pero, por suerte para mí, el guarda anunció que la plataforma de observación cerraría en pocos minutos.

Conduje a Grover y Malcolm hacia la salida, los hice subir a una cabina del ascensor y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar yo también, reparé en que ya había dos turistas dentro. No quedaba espacio para mí.

*-x-*

-Eso no me gusta. -Murmuró Castor.

Su hermano asintió de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

—Siguiente coche, señor —dijo el guarda.

—¿Bajamos y esperamos contigo? —dijo Malcolm.

Pero eso iba a ser un lío y tardaríamos aún más tiempo, así que dije:

—No, no pasa nada. Nos vemos abajo, chicos.

Grover y Malcolm parecían algo nerviosos, pero dejaron que la puerta se cerrara. Su cabina

desapareció por la rampa.

*-x-*

-No sé por qué, pero creo que no deberías haberte quedado solo. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

En la plataforma sólo quedábamos yo, un crío con sus padres, el guarda y la gorda del chihuahua. Le sonreí incómodo y ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se pasó la lengua bífida por los dientes.

*-x-*

-¿Lengua bífida? -Inquirió May.

*-x-*

Un momento.

¿Lengua bífida?

*-x-*

-Incluso tu madre se ha pasado al bando Percyniano. -Dijo Thalia horrorizada.

*-x-*

Antes de que pudiese decidir que efectivamente había visto eso, el chihuahua saltó hacia mí y empezó a ladrarme.

*-x-*

-Vaya con el chucho. -Dijo Bianca.

Blake ladró.

-Dice que los chuchos, son aquellos perros que no tienen raza. Es decir, aquellos que son mezclados. -Tradujo Grover.

*-x-*

—Bueno, bueno, hijito —dijo la señora—. ¿Te parece éste un buen momento? Tenemos delante a esta gente tan amable.

*-x-*

-Me están dando náuseas. -Dijo Tommy.

*-x-*

—¡Perrito! —dijo el niño pequeño—. ¡Mira, un perrito!

*-x-*

-Qué mono el crío. -Dijo Silena.

*-x-*

Sus padres lo apartaron.

El chihuahua me enseñó los dientes y de su hocico negro empezó a salir espuma.

—Bueno, hijo —susurró la gorda—. Si insistes.

El estómago se me congeló.

—Oiga, perdone, ¿acaba de llamar hijo a este chihuahua?

*-x-*

-Mucha gente llama así a sus perros. -Dijo Charles.

-Como cuando yo llamo "Pequeña" a la señorita O'Leary. -Dijo Percy.

Ambos semidioses rieron.

*-x-*

—Quimera, querido —me corrigió la gorda—. No es un chihuahua. Es fácil confundirlos.

*-x-*

-Facilísimo. -Dijo Thalia sarcástica.

-¿Quimera? -Inquirió Poseidón. -¿He oído bien?

Atenea decidió seguir leyendo.

Hera quería que se acabase ya la dichosa lectura.

*-x-*

Se remangó las mangas vaqueras y reveló una piel azulada y escamosa. Cuando sonrió, sus dientes eran colmillos. Las pupilas de sus ojos eran rajitas como de reptil.

*-x-*

El dios del mar respiraba agitadamente.

*-x-*

El chihuahua ladró más alto, y con cada ladrido crecía. Primero hasta adoptar el tamaño de un dóberman, después hasta el de un león. Entonces el ladrido se convirtió en rugido.

El niño pequeño gritó. Sus padres lo arrastraron hacia la salida, detrás del guarda, que se quedó atónito, mirando al monstruo con la boca abierta.

*-x-*

-¡Zeus! -Gritó Poseidón con los ojos abiertos como platos.

*-x-*

Quimera era ahora tan alta que tenía la peluda espalda pegada al techo. La melena de la cabeza de león estaba cubierta de sangre seca, el cuerpo y las pezuñas eran de cabra gigante, y por cola tenía una serpiente, tres metros de cola de cascabel. El collar de estrás aún le colgaba del cuello, y la medalla para perros del tamaño de una matrícula era fácilmente legible: «Quimera: tiene la rabia, escupe fuego, es venenoso. Si lo encuentran, por favor, llamen al Tártaro, extensión 954.»

*-x-*

El dios del mar estaba tan cabreado que no podía ni hablar.

Eran pocas las veces que habían visto así al dios.

*-x-*

Reparé en que ni siquiera había destapado el bolígrafo. Tenía las manos entumecidas. Estaba a tres metros de las fauces sangrientas de Quimera y sabía que, en cuanto me moviera, la criatura se abalanzaría sobre mí.

La señora serpiente dejó escapar un silbido que bien podría haber sido una risa.

—Siéntete honrado, Percy Jackson. El señor Zeus rara vez me permite probar un héroe con uno de los de mi estirpe. ¡Pues yo soy la madre de los monstruos, la terrible Equidna!

*-x-*

Poseidón se levantó tan súbitamente, que si no fuera porque Lee tenía reflejos rápidos, se habría caído al suelo de boca.

-¡Voy a matarte! ¿Cómo te has atrevido?

-Eso no ha pasado todavía. -Intentó justificarse el otro dios.

-¡No me importa!

Poseidón sacó a su hermano del salón de los tronos arrastrándole por el pelo.

-Tardarán en volver. -Dijo Hera mirando a Lee con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Van a discutir durante bastante tiempo, se pegarán y finalmente, acabarán en la cama teniendo sexo salvaje. -Comentó Afrodita.

Lee decidió sentarse cerca de su hermano.

Durante media hora, temblores, sacudidas y mucho ruido se sintieron en el salón de los tronos.

Más tarde, cuando había pasado una hora más, ambos hermanos entraron en la sala algo magullados y si te fijabas bien, tenían una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se sentaron cada uno en sus tronos.

Lee no sabía si acercarse o no. Prefirió quedarse donde estaba y que fuese Poseidón el que le pidiese que se acercara.

Un rato más tarde, Atenea continuó leyendo.

*-x-*

Me quedé mirándola y sólo atiné a decir:

—¿Eso no es una especie de oso hormiguero?

*-x-*

A pesar de todo, Poseidón tuvo que reírse al igual que todos los demás.

Y es que las ocurrencias de Percy en los momentos más críticos, eran increíbles.

*-x-*

Aulló y su rostro ofidio se volvió marrón verdoso de la rabia.

—¡Detesto que la gente diga eso! ¡Odio Australia! Mira que llamar a ese ridículo animal como yo. Por eso, Percy Jackson, ¡mi hijo va a destruirte!

Quimera cargó, sus dientes de león rechinando. Conseguí saltar a un lado y evitar el mordisco. Acabé junto a la familia y el guarda, todos gritando e intentando abrir las puertas de emergencia.

No podía consentir que les hiciera daño.

*-x-*

Artemisa miró impresionada al hijo de su tío.

*-x-*

Destapé la espada, corrí al otro lado de la plataforma y grité:

—¡Ey, chihuahua!

Quimera se volvió con insólita rapidez y, antes de que mi espada estuviese dispuesta, abrió su pestilente boca y me lanzó directamente un chorro de fuego. Logré arrojarme a un lado y la moqueta se incendió, desprendiendo un calor tan intenso que casi me deja sin cejas. Por detrás de donde me encontraba un instante antes, en uno de los lados del arco había ahora un boquete. Se veía el metal fundido por los bordes. «Fantástico —pensé—. Acabamos de cargarnos un monumento nacional.»

*-x-*

Los semidioses reían y soltaron más carcajadas al ver la cara de Atenea contorsionada por la ira.

*-x-*

Anaklusmos ya estaba preparada y cuando Quimera se dio la vuelta, le lancé un mandoble al cuello. Ese fue mi error: la hoja chisporroteó contra el collar de perro y la inercia del impulso me desequilibró.

*-x-*

El dios del mar hacía girar su tridente de manera imposiblemente rápida.

Los que estaban más cerca del dios, se apartaron disimuladamente.

*-x-*

Intenté recuperarme al tiempo que me defendía de la fiera boca de león, pero descuidé por completo la cola de serpiente, que se sacudió y me hincó los colmillos en la pantorrilla.

Sentí la pierna entera arder. Intenté clavarle la espada en la boca, pero la cola se revolvió y me hizo trastabillar. La espada se me escurrió entre las manos y cayó por el boquete a las aguas del Mississipi.

*-x-*

Poseidón sabía que Percy estaba bien, pero no podía evitar estar más rígido que una tabla.

*-x-*

Conseguí ponerme en pie, pero sabía que había perdido. Estaba desarmado. Sentía el veneno mortal subiéndome hacia el pecho. Recordé que Quirón había dicho que la espada siempre regresaría a mí, pero no había bolígrafo alguno en mi bolsillo. Quizá había ido a parar demasiado lejos, o tal vez sólo regresaba en forma de bolígrafo. No lo sabía, y tampoco iba a vivir lo suficiente para averiguarlo.

*-x-*

-Salta al río. -Susurró el dios del mar.

*-x-*

Retrocedí hacia el muro y Quimera avanzó, gruñendo y exhalando vaho por su asquerosa boca. La serpiente, Equidna, se carcajeó.

—Ya no hacen héroes como los de antes, ¿eh, hijo?

El monstruo gruñó. No parecía tener prisa por acabar conmigo, ahora que me había vencido.

Miré al guarda y a la familia. El chavalín se escondía tras las piernas de su padre. Tenía que proteger a aquella gente. No podía morir sin más.

*-x-*

-¡Mierda Jackson! Incluso a punto de morir tienes que proteger a los demás. -Espetó Ares.

El dios de la guerra estaba sentado al borde de su trono muy atento a la lectura.

*-x-*

Intenté pensar, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me enfrentaba a un monstruo enorme que escupía fuego y a su madre, y tenía miedo.

No podía huir, así que me acerqué al borde del boquete y miré. Allá abajo, el río brillaba. Si moría, ¿se marcharían los monstruos? ¿Dejarían en paz a los humanos?

—Si eres hijo de Poseidón —silbó Equidna—, no debes tener miedo al agua. Salta, Percy Jackson.

Demuéstrame que el agua no te hará daño. Salta y recupera tu espada. Demuestra tu linaje.

*-x-*

-¡Salta joder! -Chilló Poseidón con la cara entre las manos.

*-x-*

Sí, vale, pensé. En alguna parte había leído que saltar al agua desde dos pisos de altura es como saltar sobre asfalto sólido. Desde allí, el impacto me espachurraría.

*-x-*

-Al ser hijo del dios del mar, no te dolerá caer al agua desde esa altura. -Comentó Hades.

*-x-*

La boca de Quimera empezó a ponerse incandescente, calentándose antes de soltar otra vaharada de fuego.

—No tienes fe —me retó Equidna—. No confías en los dioses. Pero no puedo culparte, pequeño cobarde. Los dioses son desleales. Será mejor para ti morir ahora. El veneno ya está en tu corazón.

*-x-*

-¡Salta Percy!

Nadie quiso decirle al dios que estaba hablando con un libro.

*-x-*

Tenía razón: estaba muriendo. Mi respiración se ralentizaba. Nadie podía salvarme, ni siquiera los dioses. Retrocedí y miré hacia abajo, al agua. Recordé la cálida sonrisa de mi padre cuando yo era un bebé. Tenía que haberme visto. Seguramente me visitó cuando yo estaba en la cuna.

*-x-*

Zeus miró mal a su hermano pero no dijo nada.

Había tenido una de las mejores sesiones de sexo de su existencia.

*-x-*

Recordé el tridente verde que se había formado encima de mi cabeza la noche de la captura de la bandera, cuando Poseidón me reclamó como su hijo.

Pero aquello no era el mar. Era el Mississipi, en el centro de Estados Unidos de América.

*-x-*

-Cualquier superficie acuática servirá. -Dijo el dios del mar aún respirando con dificultad.

*-x-*

No había ningún dios del mar.

—¡Muere, descreído! —rugió Equidna, y Quimera me lanzó un chorro de llamas a la cara.

—Padre, ayúdame —recé.

Me volví y salté al vacío. Mi ropa estaba ardiendo, el veneno recorría mis venas y estaba cayendo al río.

*-x-*

-Seguro que te ayudo. -Dijo Poseidón.

Percy sonrió.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Atenea.

-¿Vienes aquí conmigo Lee? -Cuestionó el dios del mar algo dudoso.

El hijo de Apolo no tardó en acudir a su lado.

Poseidón le abrazó con fuerza y le besó.

Lee le pasó los dedos por la cara y le curó los golpes.

-¿Eso de ahí es un mordisco? -Inquirió el joven mirando una marca en el cuello del dios.

El mayor se sonrojó.

Lee se acercó con lentitud y lamió la marca que Zeus le había hecho durante su encuentro.

Un suave gemido se escapó de los labios de Poseidón.

Lee sonrió y besó al dios en los labios.

-¡Iros a un hotel! -Chilló Percy horrorizado.

-No mires. -Respondió el hijo de Apolo.

-¡Quiero más acción en los libros! -Se quejó Ares.

-Yo no. -Dijo el creador de los caballos.

-¿Quién quiere leer? -Interrogó Atenea.

-Yo leeré. -Dijo Deméter.

La diosa de la agricultura levitó el libro hacia ella.

Pero antes de que pudiese empezar a leer, una luz rosa bañó la sala.

-¿Quién será esta vez? -Preguntó Clarisse.

-A saber. -Contestó Chris.

-¿Faltan muchas personas por llegar? -Se quejó Hera.

-Las que hagan falta. -Espetó Hades harto.

*-x-*


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

Nota: gracias por los comentarios. Espero que este capi os guste.

*-x-*

Antes de que la luz se desvaneciera por completo, Percy se acercó a su novio.

Malcolm le miró mal.

-Lo siento. -Murmuró Percy en voz baja.

El hijo de Atenea resopló.

Por fin, la luz desapareció dejando ver en el centro de la sala a una mujer alta, delgada, con una larga melena castaña y los ojos azules.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos para que la recién llegada comprendiera por qué estaba allí.

-¿Puedes presentarte? -Pidió Hestia.

-Otra mortal. -Desdeñó Hera.

Percy se levantó malhumorado.

Inmediatamente después, Thalia, Grover y Malcolm hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dice de mi madre! -Espetó el hijo de Poseidón.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estás muy mayor. -Dijo ella. -La última vez que te vi, entraste en la academia Yancy.

Percy sonrió.

Ante la mirada impaciente de Zeus, la joven mujer decidió presentarse.

-Me llamo Sally Jackson. Soy la madre de Percy.

Ella miró al dios del mar el cual seguía sosteniendo a Lee entre sus brazos.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió algo dudoso.

La madre de Percy le devolvió una amplia sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven rubio.

Sally abrazó a Thalia, Malcolm y Grover, le acarició la cabeza a Blake y se acomodó al lado de May.

-Soy May Castellan y él es mi hijo Luke.

El chico sonrió y saludó a la recién llegada.

-Encantada de conoceros.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y esperaron en silencio a que Deméter comenzara a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 14. Me convierto en un fugitivo conocido.

*-x-*

Chris y Luke sonrieron con orgullo.

-Es el sueño de todo hijo de Hermes. -Dijo Luke.

Atenea miró de manera reprobadora a los semidioses.

El dios de los ladrones miraba a sus futuros hijos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

*-x-*

Me encantaría contarte que tuve una profunda revelación durante mi caída, que acepté mi propia mortalidad, que me reí en la cara de la muerte, etcétera.

*-x-*

-Me encanta como piensa este chico y sus ocurrencias. -Dijo Hermes.

-Es que es hijo mío. -Se jactó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Pero mi único pensamiento era: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!

*-x-*

-Castor y Pólux rieron con estruendo.

-Por eso nos cae tan bien. -Aclaró Chris.

*-x-*

El río se acercaba a la velocidad de un camión. El viento me arrancaba el aire de los pulmones. Torres, rascacielos y puentes entraban y salían de mi campo de visión.

Y entonces: ¡Zaaaaa-buuumm!

Un fundido en negro de burbujas.

*-x-*

-Fundido a negro. Ni que fuera una película.

-¿Tienes que estar tan amargada siempre? -Le preguntó Apolo a Hera.

La diosa fulminó con la mirada al dios rubio.

*-x-*

Me hundí en el lodo, seguro de que acabaría atrapado bajo treinta metros de barro y me perdería para siempre.

*-x-*

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el dramático. -Refunfuñó Zeus.

Los dioses soltaron risitas entre dientes.

-Es que lo eres. -Dijo Dioniso.

El dios de los cielos le fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

Sin embargo, el impacto contra el agua no me había dolido. En ese momento me hundía

lentamente hacia el fondo, las burbujas me hacían cosquillas entre los dedos. Me posé suavemente

sobre el lecho del río. Un siluro del tamaño de mi padrastro se ocultó en la oscuridad.

*-x-*

-No compares al pobre pez con ese intento de ser humano. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Tienes razón padre.

*-x-*

Nubes de limo y basura —botellas, zapatos viejos, bolsas de plástico— giraban alrededor de mí.

*-x-*

Tommy, Silena y Afrodita arugaron la nariz.

-Qué cerda es la gente. -Se quejó Artemisa.

*-x-*

En ese punto reparé en unas cuantas cosas: primero, no me había convertido en una tortita al estrellarme; segundo, no me habían asado a la parrilla; y, tercero, ni siquiera sentía ya el veneno de Quimera en las venas.

*-x-*

-Porque eres mi hijo.

-Deja ya de darte aires. -Dijo Zeus.

-Tú eres el que se da aires. Al fin y al cabo, tienes el cerebro de aire.

-¿Ese chiste es tuyo? ¿O te han ayudado tus amigos?

-Hermano eres tan idiota a veces… -Dijo Poseidón fingiendo tristeza.

-Seguro que a mamá Rea se le cayó de los brazos nada más nacer. -Aportó Hades.

-Por lo menos yo no pasé mi infancia en el estómago de un titán.

Los cinco hermanos del dios de los cielos le fulminaron con la mirada.

-Mejor haber compartido estómago con una roca que contigo. -Espetó Poseidón.

-Se pelean y luego comparten cama. -Comentó Afrodita.

Con esa frase, la discusión quedó zanjada.

*-x-*

Simplemente estaba vivo, y era genial.

Sin embargo, constaté algo muy curioso: no estaba mojado. Quiero decir, sentía el agua fría y veía dónde se habían quemado mis ropas. Pero cuando me toqué la camisa, parecía perfectamente seca.

*-x-*

-Es una de las ventajas de ser…

-Di algo que no sepamos. -Espetó Atenea.

Poseidón la amenazó con su tridente.

Sally miraba impresionada la interacción entre los dioses.

*-x-*

Miré la basura flotante y agarré un viejo encendedor. Imposible, pensé. Le di al mechero e hizo chispa.

Apareció una llamita, justo allí, en el fondo del Mississipi.

*-x-*

-Eso mola. -Dijo Charles con los ojos brillantes.

Como Ares se aburría, decidió provocar al hijo de su tío.

Miró intensamente a Malcolm y cuando éste se giró al sentir que alguien le observaba, le guiñó un ojo.

Percy lo vio y frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero qué?

Malcolm sonrió y le devolvió el guiño al dios. Además, le sonrió con una pizca de timidez y coquetería.

A Ares se le encendieron los ojos de deseo.

Percy apretaba los dientes y los puños.

El dios de la guerra le hizo señas al rubio para que se acercara.

Malcolm miró a su novio, sonrió y se acercó al dios.

-¡Malcolm! -Protestó Percy.

Thalia miraba entretenida la escena.

-Vuelve al trono de Apolo. -Espetó el hijo de Atenea.

-¡Eso no es justo!

Malcolm le ignoró.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Ares, y éste le acomodó a su lado.

-¡Tú dijiste que lo hiciera! -Exclamó Percy.

Nadie entendía nada.

-Dijiste que no conseguiría que un dios… ¡Me hiciste apostar!

Malcolm decidió acomodarse mejor al lado de Ares.

El dios se acercó y lamió un lado del cuello del joven.

-¿Acaba de…? -Se impresionó Thalia.

Malcolm soltó una risita.

-¡Solo estás cabreado porque has perdido la apuesta! -Gruñó Percy.

El rubio no dijo nada.

Percy se tumbó en el suelo maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

Deméter se aburrió y decidió seguir leyendo.

*-x-*

Alcancé un envoltorio de hamburguesas arrastrado por la corriente y el papel se secó de inmediato. Lo encendí sin problemas, pero en cuanto lo solté las llamas se apagaron y el envoltorio se convirtió otra vez en un desecho fangoso. Rarísimo.

*-x-*

-Eso es genial. -Dijo Chris.

-Me encantan tus poderes. -Comentó Ethan.

Percy no dijo nada. Seguía enfadado con Malcolm.

Había sido idea del hijo de Atenea que intentara que Hermes o Apolo le prestaran atención.

Habían apostado veinte dracmas.

Percy no quería aceptar la apuesta, porque no le apetecía estar con otra persona, pero su novio había insistido.

Y ahora estaba dejando que Ares le… le besara el cuello.

*-x-*

Hasta el final no me di cuenta de lo más extraño: estaba respirando. Estaba debajo del agua y respiraba normalmente.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero. -Dijo Lee.

-Tú puedes hacerlo gracias al colgante. -Comentó el dios del mar.

Ambos se besaron.

*-x-*

Me puse en pie, manchado de lodo hasta el muslo. Me temblaban las piernas y las manos. Debería estar muerto. El hecho de que no lo estuviera parecía… bueno, un milagro.

*-x-*

-Es que eres hijo del dios del mar. -Dijo Atenea exasperada.

*-x-*

Imaginé la voz de una mujer, una voz que sonaba un poco como la de mi madre: «Percy, ¿qué se dice?»

—Esto… gracias. —Debajo del agua mi voz sonaba a chico mucho mayor—. Gracias… padre.

*-x-*

-Bien dicho. -Aprobó Sally.

*-x-*

No hubo respuesta. Sólo la oscura corriente de basura, el enorme siluro siguiendo su rastro, el reflejo del atardecer en la superficie del agua, allá arriba, volviéndolo todo de color caramelo.

*-x-*

-Estúpidos humanos marranos… -Refunfuñó Deméter.

*-x-*

¿Por qué me había salvado Poseidón? Cuanto más lo pensaba, más vergüenza sentía. Así que antes sólo había tenido suerte. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra un monstruo como Quimera.

*-x-*

El dios del mar frunció el ceño molesto.

-No seas tan pesimista.

Percy giró la cara.

*-x-*

Probablemente aquella pobre gente en el arco ya era sólo ceniza. No había podido protegerlos, no era ningún héroe.

*-x-*

-Tonterías. -Dijo Grover.

Thalia le lanzó unna fuerte descarga que hizo temblar todo el cuerpo del hijo de Poseidón.

-¡Bestia!

-¡Idiota!

*-x-*

Quizá tendría que quedarme allí abajo con el siluro para siempre, unirme a los animales del fondo del río.

*-x-*

-Cuando estás depre eres de lo más aburrido. -Se quejó Ethan.

Percy sonrió un poco.

*-x-*

Encima, la hélice de una embarcación batió el agua, removiendo el limo alrededor. Y allí, a un metro y medio de distancia, estaba mi espada, la empuñadura brillante sobresaliendo del barro.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que la has encontrado. -Dijo Bianca.

*-x-*

Volví a oír la voz de mujer: «Percy, agarra la espada. Tu padre cree en ti.»

*-x-*

-Eso no lo dudes ni por un segundo. -Dijo Poseidón.

Sally y Percy le sonrieron.

*-x-*

Esta vez supe que la voz no venía de mi cabeza. No eran imaginaciones mías. Las palabras parecían provenir de todas partes, transmitiéndose por el agua como el sonar de un delfín.

*-x-*

-Una nereida. -Aventuró Poseidón.

*-x-*

—¿Dónde estás? —grité en voz alta.

Entonces, a través de la oscuridad líquida, la vi: una mujer del color del agua, un fantasma en la corriente, flotando justo encima de la espada. Tenía el pelo largo y ondulado; los ojos, apenas visibles, verdes como los míos.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Mamá? —musité.

*-x-*

Sally miró a su hijo con ternura.

*-x-*

«No, niño, sólo soy una mensajera, aunque el destino de tu madre no es tan negro como crees. Ve a la playa de Santa Mónica.»

*-x-*

-¿Qué quiere decir? -Quiso saber Atenea.

Nadie contestó.

*-x-*

—¿Qué?

«Es la voluntad de tu padre. Antes de descender al inframundo tienes que ir a Santa Mónica.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué tiene que ir a Santa Mónica? -Volvió a preguntar Atenea.

Ninguno contestó.

La diosa frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Te jode no saber? -Se rió Ares.

Malcolm le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

Thalia seguía mirando a su amigo rubio con sorpresa.

*-x-*

Venga, Percy, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. El río está demasiado sucio para mi presencia.»

*-x-*

-Qué lástima de río. -Suspiró Grover.

-Dicen que hay una isla echa de basura en el Pacífico. -Comentó Malcolm.

Poseidón frunció el ceño molesto.

*-x-*

—Pero… —Seguía convencido de que aquella mujer era mi madre, o una visión de ella—. ¿Quién…? ¿Cómo…? —Tenía tantas preguntas que las palabras se me atascaron en la garganta.

*-x-*

Percy observaba con gran enfado como el dios de la guerra abrazaba con posesividad a Malcolm y éste parecía disfrutarlo.

*-x-*

«No puedo quedarme, valiente —dijo ella. Estiró una mano y fue como si la corriente me acariciara la cara—. ¡Ve a Santa Mónica! Y no confíes en los regalos de…»

*-x-*

-¿De quién? -Quiso saber Sally.

-Saldrá en los libros. -Contestó Percy con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

Su voz se desvaneció.

—¿Regalos? —repetí—. ¿Qué regalos? ¡Espera!

*-x-*

-Yo también quiero saberlo. -Se quejó Michael.

*-x-*

Intentó volver a hablar, pero tanto el sonido como la imagen habían desaparecido. Si era realmente mi madre, había vuelto a perderla. Quise ahogarme, pero era inmune al ahogamiento.

*-x-*

-Jajajaja. Es una tontería que lo intentes. -Rió Hermes.

*-x-*

«Tu padre cree en ti», había dicho. También me había llamado valiente… a menos que hablara con el siluro.

*-x-*

-Claro que sí sesos de alga.

-Cierra el pico cabeza de madera. -Contestó el chico colorado.

*-x-*

Me acerqué a la espada y la así por la empuñadura. Quimera aún podía seguir ahí arriba con la bicha gorda de su madre, esperando para rematarme.

*-x-*

-Lo dudo. -Musitó Zeus.

Poseidón le lanzó una mirada asesina.

*-x-*

Como mínimo, estaría llegando la policía mortal, intentando averiguar quién había abierto el agujero en el arco. Si me encontraban, tendrían algunas preguntas que hacerme.

*-x-*

Atenea miró cabreada a Percy.

-Bueno… Seguro que Malcolm podría reconstruir el arco. Incluso quedaría mucho mejor. -Dijo el hijo de Poseidón.

El hijo de Atenea se ruborizó y sonrió encantado.

Percy esperó que su chico volviera a su lado, pero no lo hizo.

Se acomodó más cerca aún si cabe del dios y se apoyó contra él.

*-x-*

Tapé la espada y me metí el boli en el bolsillo.

—Gracias, padre —volví a decirle al agua oscura.

Después me sacudí el barro con dos patadas y subí nadando a la superficie.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió.

Los semidioses estaban descubriendo gracias a estos libros cómo eran en realidad los dioses.

Ahora eran más cercanos, más accesibles.

Luke carraspeó incómodo y preguntó:

-¿Por qué ahora os mostráis tan cercanos con nosotros?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Interrogó Hermes.

-Siempre que nos visitáis, o nos pedís algo, os mostráis distantes. -Explicó Chris.

-Es mejor así. -Comentó Zeus.

-¿Por qué? -Se interesó Ethan.

-Porque a pesar de que os queremos, y nos preocupamos por vosotros, si nos acercamos a vosotros y tratamos diariamente con nuestros hijos, al llegar vuestro fin, nos sentiríamos destrozados. -Intervino Apolo.

-Suena cruel, pero hemos aprendido por las malas que así es más fácil para nosotros. -Explicó Hefesto en voz baja.

Los semidioses pensaron en ésto, y aunque no lo entendían del todo, comprendían por qué los dioses se comportaban así.

Luke estaba cada vez más convencido de que seguir a Cronos no era una buena idea.

Deméter decidió continuar leyendo porque los ánimos de casi todos, estaban decayendo.

*-x-*

Salí al lado de un McDonald's flotante.

Una manzana más allá, todos los vehículos de emergencias de San Luis estaban rodeando el arco. Los helicópteros de la policía daban vueltas en círculo. La multitud de curiosos me recordó Times Square la noche de Fin de Año.

*-x-*

-Me encanta esa noche. -Suspiró Lee.

Muchos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Clarisse para demostrar que estaba de buen humor, lanzó una lata a Grover.

Éste la atrapó con la boca y se la tragó después de haber masticado cuatro veces.

*-x-*

—¡Mamá! —dijo una niña—. Ese chico ha salido del río.

—Eso está muy bien, cariño —dijo su madre mientras estiraba el cuello para ver las ambulancias.

—¡Pero está seco!

—Eso está muy bien, cariño.

*-x-*

-Los niños tienen mayor percepción de la realidad. -Explicó Atenea.

-La madre debería prestar más atención a su hija. -Refunfuñó Hestia.

*-x-*

Una mujer de las noticias hablaba para la cámara:

—Probablemente no ha sido un ataque terrorista, nos dicen, pero la investigación acaba de empezar. El daño, como ven, es muy grave. Intentamos llegar a alguno de los supervivientes para interrogarlos sobre las declaraciones de testigos presenciales que indican que alguien cayó del arco.

*-x-*

-Madre mía la que has liado chico. -Dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de haber escuchado la palabra "supervivientes." -Dijo Hestia.

-Yo también. -Comentó Hades.

Todos le miraron escépticos.

-¿Qué? Cuantos más muertos hay, más trabajo para mí. Así que me alegro de que no la haya palmado nadie.

*-x-*

«Supervivientes.» Me sentí súbitamente aliviado. Quizá el guarda y la familia habían salvado la vida.

Confié en que Grover y Malcolm estuvieran bien.

*-x-*

-Los mencionados sonrieron.

*-x-*

Intenté abrirme paso entre el gentío para ver qué estaba pasando dentro del cordón policial.

—…un adolescente —estaba diciendo otro reportero—. Canal Cinco ha sabido que las cámaras de vigilancia muestran a un adolescente volverse loco en la plataforma de observación, y de algún modo consiguió activar esta extraña explosión.

*-x-*

-Definitivamente te has vuelto loco. -Dijo Castor.

Percy rió.

*-x-*

Difícil de creer, John, pero es lo que nos dicen. Sigue sin haber víctimas mortales…

*-x-*

Muchos aplaudieron por la noticia.

-Es increíble como funciona la niebla y el efecto que tiene sobre los mortales. -Dijo Perséfone.

*-x-*

Me aparté, intentando mantener la cabeza gacha. Tenía que recorrer un buen trecho para rodear el perímetro policial. Había agentes de policía y periodistas por todas partes.

*-x-*

-Ahora le pillan. -Rió Ares.

Malcolm le dio un golpe en el brazo.

El dios sonrió al joven con lujuria.

-Un chico con carácter. Me gusta.

Percy apretó los puños muy enfadado.

*-x-*

Casi había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a Malcolm y a Grover cuando una voz familiar baló:

—¡Peeeercy! —Al volverme, el abrazo de oso (más bien de cabra) de Grover me atrapó en el sitio—. ¡Creíamos que habías llegado al Hades de la manera mala!

*-x-*

El sátiro se ruborizó.

-Ya no me parece tan buena idea leer tus pensamientos.

-A mí tampoco chico cabra.

-Pero si son muy divertidos. -Rió Apolo.

*-x-*

Malcolm estaba de pie tras él tratando de parecer enfadado, pero también él sentía alivio por verme.

*-x-*

Afrodita dio un chillido de emoción.

Blake gimió tapándose las orejas con sus patitas.

*-x-*

—¡No podemos dejarte solo ni cinco minutos! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Más o menos me he caído.

*-x-*

-¿Más o menos? -Preguntó Charles atónito.

Casi todos rieron.

-Hombres. -Refunfuñó Artemisa.

*-x-*

—¡Percy! ¿Desde ciento noventa y dos metros?

*-x-*

Luke silvó impresionado.

-¿Tanto? -Inquirió Ethan asombrado.

Percy asintió.

-¡Yo también quiero saltar desde una altura así sin matarme en el proceso. -Comentó Chris.

-Existe algo llamado paracaídas. -Apostilló Michael.

-Cierto. -Dijo Rodríguez pensativo.

*-x-*

Detrás de nosotros, un policía gritó:

—¡Abran paso!

La multitud se separó, y un par de enfermeros salieron disparados, conduciendo a una mujer en una camilla. La reconocí inmediatamente como la madre del niño que estaba en la plataforma de observación. Iba diciendo:

—Y cuando aquel perro enorme, un chihuahua que escupía fuego…

—Vale, señora —decía el enfermero—. Usted cálmese. Su familia está bien. La medicación empieza a hacer efecto.

*-x-*

-Puede ver a través de la nievla. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿En serio? No nos habíamos dado cuenta.

-Atenea deja a tu hermano en paz.

-Lo siento tía Hestia. -Dijo la diosa entre dientes.

*-x-*

—¡No estoy loca! El chico saltó por el agujero y el monstruo desapareció.—Entonces me vio—¡Ahí está! ¡Ese es el chico!

Me volví de inmediato y tiré de Malcolm y Grover. Nos mezclamos entre la multitud.

*-x-*

-Mejor será que salgáis de allí. -Dijo Hermes.

*-x-*

—¿Qué está pasando? —quiso saber Malcolm—. ¿Estaba hablando del chihuahua del ascensor?

Les conté la historia de Quimera, Equidna, mi zambullida y el mensaje de la dama subacuática.

—¡Uau! —exclamó Grover—. ¡Tenemos que llevarte a Santa Mónica! No puedes ignorar una llamada de tu padre.

*-x-*

-Bien dicho sátiro. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

Antes de que Malcolm pudiera responder, nos cruzamos con otro periodista que daba una noticia y casi me quedo helado cuando dijo:

—Percy Jackson. Eso es, Dan. El Canal Doce acaba de saber que el chico que podría haber causado esta explosión coincide con la descripción de un joven buscado por las autoridades en relación con un grave accidente de autobús en Nueva Jersey, hace tres días. Y se cree que el chico viaja en dirección al oeste. Aquí ofrecemos una foto de Percy Jackson para nuestros telespectadores.

*-x-*

-Eso no pinta nada bien. -Comentó Bianca.

Silena asintió de acuerdo con ella.

*-x-*

Nos agachamos junto a la furgoneta de los informativos y nos metimos en un callejón.

—Primero tenemos que largarnos de la ciudad —le contesté a Grover.

De algún modo, conseguimos regresar a la estación del Amtrak sin que nos vieran. Subimos al tren justo antes de que saliera para Denver. El tren traqueteó hacia el oeste mientras caía la oscuridad y las luces de la policía seguían latiendo a nuestras espaldas en el cielo de San Luis.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que ya habéis salido de allí. -Dijo Sally.

La mujer seguía impresionada por todo lo que había sabido de su hijo.

Malcolm seguía en brazos de Ares y parecía que no tenía intención de marcharse de ahí.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Deméter.

-¿Quién lee? -Inquirió Zeus.

-Tú. -Contestó Poseidón.

-¿Quién, yo? ¡Ni de coña!

-¡Coge el libro y lee! -Dijo Hestia.

El rey de los cielos hizo volar el libro hasta sus manos con desgana.

Iba a empezar a leer, pero una luz naranja se lo impidió.

-¿Otro mortal? -Inquirió Hera molesta.

-Si es un mortal, lo aceptaremos de igual modo. -Dijo Deméter.

-Mortales, semidioses, solo son escoria.

Una gran ola empapó a la diosa del matrimonio.

-¡Poseidón! -Chilló ella.

-¡Deja de quejarte! -Gritó él.

*-x-*


	16. Chapter 16

*-x-*

Al desvanecerse la luz, podía verse a un hombre alto, delgado, con el pelo rubio y los ojos castaños.

-¿Papá? –Se impresionó Malcolm.

El hombre sonrió al joven.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos para que el recién llegado supiera lo que había pasado.

Se apenó cuando le vino a la mente la conversación de su hijo con el otro semidiós.

-¡Preséntate! –Espetó Hera cabreada.

-Hola a todos. Soy Frederic Chase. El padre de Malcolm.

Varias miradas fulminantes se dirigieron a su persona.

El hombre sabía que se las merecía.

Después se inclinó ante los tronos y se sentó cerca de May y Sally.

Malcolm saltó desde el regazo del dios de la guerra al suelo y se sentó al lado de su padre.

Zeus comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 15. Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas.

*-x-*

Todos los dioses excepto Hera se mostraron curiosos.

*-x-*

La tarde siguiente, el 14 de junio, siete días antes del solsticio, nuestro tren llegó a Denver. No habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante, en algún lugar de Kansas.

*-x-*

Hestia, May y Sally miraron preocupadas a los tres chicos.

*-x-*

Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina Mestiza. Desde luego tenía que notarse, pensé.

*-x-*

Silena arrugó la nariz.

*-x-*

—Intentaremos contactar con Quirón —dijo Malcolm—. Quiero hablarle de tu charla con el espíritu del río.

*-x-*

-Buen plan. –Aprobó el centauro.

*-x-*

—No podemos usar el teléfono, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

-Sesos de alga.

-Cabeza de serrín.

*-x-*

—No estoy hablando de teléfonos.

Caminamos sin rumbo por el centro durante una media hora, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que Malcolm iba buscando. El aire era seco y caluroso, y nos parecía raro tras la humedad de San Luis.

*-x-*

-Odio los cambios climáticos a lo bestia. –Refunfuñó Michael.

*-x-*

Dondequiera que miráramos, nos rodeaban las montañas Rocosas, como si fueran un tsunami gigantesco a punto de estrellarse contra la ciudad.

*-x-*

-Otra referencia al mar. –Dijo Poseidón con una sonrisa.

Sally también sonrió.

*-x-*

Al final encontramos un lavacoches con mangueras vacío. Nos metimos en la cabina más alejada de lacalle, con los ojos bien abiertos por si aparecían coches de policía. Éramos tres adolescentes rondando en un lavacoches sin coche; cualquier policía que se ganara sus dónuts se imaginaría que no tramábamos nada bueno.

*-x-*

-Esa ha sido buena. –Felicitó Hermes.

Percy se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? —pregunté mientras Grover agarraba una manguera.

—Son setenta y cinco centavos —murmuró—. A mí sólo me quedan dos cuartos de dólar. ¿Malcolm?

*-x-*

-Mensaje Iris. –Dijo Atenea.

-No nos habíamos dado cuenta. –Comentó Apolo sarcástico.

-De ti, no me extrañaría.

Una flecha se enredó en el pelo de la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Solo yo puedo meterme con Apolo. –Espetó Artemisa.

Blake ladró y meneó la cola.

El perro está de acuerdo con ella. -Comentó Hades.

*-x-*

—A mí no me mires —contestó—. El coche restaurante me ha desplumado.

Rebusqué el poco cambio que me quedaba y le pasé a Grover un cuarto de dólar, lo que me dejó dos monedas de cinco centavos y un dracma de Medusa.

*-x-*

-Qué triste. –Dijo Clarisse.

-¿Por qué? –Se interesó Silena.

-Porque están pobres.

*-x-*

—Fenomenal —dijo Grover—. Podríamos hacerlo con un espray, claro, pero la conexión no es tan buena, y me canso de apretar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

*-x-*

-Lento como el padre.

-Y tu vuelves a estar mojada. –Espetó Poseidón a Hera.

Una bola de energía morada estuvo a punto de estrellarse en la cara de Lee. Pero el dios de los cielos la desvió con una ráfaga de aire.

No dio tiempo a que nadie preguntara, porque Zeus continuó leyendo.

*-x-*

Metió las monedas y puso el selector en la posición «LLUVIA FINA».

—Mensajería I.

—¿Mensajería instantánea?

—Mensajería Iris —corrigió Malcolm—. La diosa del arco iris, Iris, transporta los mensajes para los dioses. Si sabes cómo pedírselo, y no está muy ocupada, también lo hace para los mestizos.

*-x-*

-Eso es genial. –Dijo Michael.

Todos sonrieron.

*-x-*

—¿Invocas a la diosa con una manguera?

Grover apuntó el pitorro al aire y el agua salió en una fina lluvia blanca.

—A menos que conozcas una manera más fácil de hacer un arco iris.

Y vaya que sí, la luz de la tarde se filtró entre el agua y se descompuso en colores.

Malcolm me tendió una palma.

—El dracma, por favor.

Se lo di.

Levantó la moneda por encima de su cabeza.

—Oh, diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda.

*-x-*

-Amén. –Dijo Apolo.

-Idiota. –Refunfuñó Atenea.

Artemisa la amenazó con su arco.

*-x-*

—Lanzó el dracma dentro del arco iris, que desapareció con un destello dorado—. Colina Mestiza — pidió Malcolm.

*-x-*

Quirón sonrió.

*-x-*

Por un instante, no ocurrió nada.

Después tuve ante mí la niebla sobre los campos de fresas, y el canal de Long Island Sound en la distancia. Era como si estuviéramos en el porche de la Casa Grande. De pie, dándonos la espalda, había un tipo de pelo rubio apoyado en la barandilla, vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta naranja. Tenía una espada de bronce en la mano y parecía estar mirando fijamente algo en el prado.

*-x-*

-¿Quién es? –Inquirió Apolo.

*-x-*

—¡Luke! —lo llamé.

*-x-*

El dios del sol le guiñó un ojo al hijo de Hermes.

*-x-*

Se volvió, sorprendido. Habría jurado que estaba a un metro delante de mí a través de una pantalla de niebla, salvo que sólo podía verle la parte del cuerpo que cubría el arco iris.

—¡Percy! —Su rostro marcado se ensanchó en una sonrisa—. ¿Y ése es Malcolm? ¡Alabados sean los dioses! Eh, chicos, ¿estáis bien?

*-x-*

Castellan le guiñó un ojo a Malcolm.

Percy frunció el ceño molesto.

*-x-*

—Estamos… bueno… Sí, bien —balbuceó Malcolm. Se alisaba la camiseta sucia y se peinaba para apartarse el pelo de la cara—. Pensábamos que Quirón… bueno…

*-x-*

Afrodita dio un gritito de emoción.

-¡Lukalcolm es mi nuevo shipp!

Percy apretó los puños.

Malcolm se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Está abajo en las cabañas. —La sonrisa de Luke desapareció—. Estamos teniendo algunos

problemas con los campistas. Escuchad, ¿va todo bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Grover?

*-x-*

May le sonrió a su hijo.

-Usted sonríale ahora. –Refunfuñó Clarisse.

*-x-*

—¡Estoy aquí! —gritó Grover. Apartó el pitorro y entró en el campo de visión de Luke—. ¿Qué clase de problemas?

En aquel momento un enorme Lincoln Continental se metió en el lavacoches con la radio emitiendo hip hop a tope. Cuando el coche entró en la cabina de al lado, el bajo vibró tanto que hizo temblar el suelo.

*-x-*

-La música a todo volumen es mala para los oídos. –Dijo Apolo.

Percy miró a Michael.

Esas habían sido casi las últimas palabras que había dicho antes de morir al lanzar su última flecha sónica.

*-x-*

—Quirón tenía que… ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Luke.

—¡Yo me encargo! —exclamó Malcolm, aparentemente aliviado por tener una excusa para apartarse de en medio—. ¡Venga, Grover!

*-x-*

Afrodita volvió a gritar.

Percy quería cargarse a alguien.

*-x-*

—¿Qué? —dijo Grover—. Pero…

—¡Dale a Percy la manguera y ven! —le ordenó.

Grover murmuró algo sobre que algunos chicos eran más difíciles de entender que el oráculo de Delfos, después me entregó la manguera y siguió a Malcolm.

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea se levantó para darle una colleja al sátiro.

*-x-*

Ajusté el pitorro para mantener el arco iris y seguir viendo a Luke.

—¡Quirón ha tenido que detener una pelea! —me aulló Luke por encima de la música—. Las cosas están muy tensas aquí, Percy. Se ha corrido la voz de la disputa entre Zeus y Poseidón. Aún no sabemos cómo; probablemente el mismo desgraciado que invocó al perro del infierno.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron a Luke disimuladamente.

*-x-*

Ahora los campistas están empezando a tomar partido. Se están organizando otra vez como en la guerra de Troya. Afrodita, Ares y Apolo apoyan a Poseidón, más o menos. Atenea está con Zeus.

*-x-*

El dios del cielo frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

Me estremecí al pensar que la cabaña de Clarisse se pusiera del lado de mi padre para nada. En la cabina contigua oía a Malcolm discutir con un tipo, después el volumen de la música descendió drásticamente.

—¿Y en qué situación estás? —me preguntó Luke—. Quirón sentirá no haber podido hablar contigo.

*-x-*

El centauro asintió de acuerdo.

*-x-*

Se lo conté todo, incluidos mis sueños. Me sentí tan bien al verlo, al tener la impresión de que regresaba al campamento aunque fuera por unos minutos, que no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando, hasta que sonó el pitido de la manguera y advertí que sólo me quedaba un minuto antes de que se cortara el agua.

*-x-*

-Me contó una parte, pero no todo. –Murmuró Quirón en voz muy baja.

-Debí haberme callado. –Dijo Percy en un susurro que nadie escuchó.

*-x-*

—Ojalá estuviera ahí —dijo Luke—. Me temo que no podemos ayudarte demasiado desde aquí, pero escucha… Tiene que ser Hades el que robó el rayo maestro. Estaba en el Olimpo en el solsticio de invierno. Yo acompañaba una excursión y lo vimos.

*-x-*

El dios del inframundo fulminó a Luke con la mirada.

El joven se estremeció.

*-x-*

—Pero Quirón dijo que los dioses no pueden tocar los objetos mágicos de los demás directamente.

—Eso es cierto —convino Luke, y parecía agobiado—. Aun así… Hades tiene el yelmo de oscuridad. Si no, ¿cómo es posible entrar en la sala del trono y robar el rayo maestro? Hay que ser invisible.

*-x-*

-¡Yo no he robado nada! –Bramó Hades.

-Ya claro. –Murmuró Atenea.

*-x-*

Ambos nos quedamos callados, hasta que Luke pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Un momento —protestó—. No estoy diciendo que haya sido Malcolm. Le conozco desde siempre. Él jamás… quiero decir que es como un hermano pequeño para mí.

*-x-*

-Claaaroo. –Canturreó Afrodita.

*-x-*

Me pregunté si a Malcolm le gustaría esa descripción.

*-x-*

-Lo dudo. –Murmuró Thalia.

*-x-*

En la cabina contigua la música cesó por completo. Un hombre gritó horrorizado, se oyeron cerrarse las portezuelas del coche y el Lincoln salió del lavacoches a toda velocidad.

*-x-*

Hermes, Apolo y los hijos de ambos, reían a carcajadas.

*-x-*

—Será mejor que vayas a ver qué ha sido eso —dijo Luke—. Oye, ¿estás usando las zapatillas voladoras? Me sentiré mejor si sé que te sirven de algo.

*-x-*

-Estúpido Castellan… -Refunfuñó Clarisse.

*-x-*

—¡Oh… sí, claro! —mentí con desfachatez—. Me han venido muy bien.

*-x-*

Percy se sonrojó ante la mirada que le mandaba Luke.

*-x-*

—¿En serio? —Sonrió—. ¿Te van bien?

El agua se terminó. La lluvia fina empezó a evaporarse.

—¡Bueno, cuidaos ahí en Denver! —gritó Luke, y su voz fue amortiguándose—. ¡Y dile a Grover que esta vez irá mejor! Que nadie se convertirá en pino si…

*-x-*

Thalia le mandó una descarga eléctrica al hijo de Hermes.

-¡Bruta!

-Lo sé.

*-x-*

Pero la lluvia había desaparecido y la imagen de Luke se desvaneció por completo. Estaba solo en una cabina mojada y vacía de un lavacoches.

*-x-*

-Si pudiese controlar sus poderes, podría haber creado él mismo un arco iris. –Comentó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Malcolm y Grover aparecieron por la esquina, riendo, pero se detuvieron al verme la cara. La sonrisa de Malcolm desapareció.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Percy? ¿Qué te ha dicho Luke?

—No demasiado —mentí. Sentía el estómago tan vacío como la enorme cabaña 3-. Bueno, vamos a buscar algo de cenar.

*-x-*

-¿Qué le hicísteis al hombre para que saliera corriendo? –Se interesó Lee.

-Malcolm le enseñó su cuchillo y le amenazó con e´l. –Explicó Grover.

Muchos rieron a carcajadas.

*-x-*

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos sentados en el reservado de un comedor de cromo brillante, rodeados por un montón de familias que zampaban hamburguesas y bebían refrescos.

Al final vino la camarera. Arqueó una ceja con aire escéptico e inquirió:

—¿Y bien?

*-x-*

-¿Vais a un restaurante sin tener dinero? –Dijo Clarisse con sorna.

Una flecha arañó la cara de la semidiosa.

-¡Yew!

-¿Yo que he hecho ahora?

Ella le enseñó la flecha.

-Esa ni siquiera es mía.

Lee miraba la escena sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Fletcher!

-Dime.

-¡Ni se te ocurra lanzarme otra flecha.

-No prometo nada.

-¡Si me lanzas otra flecha…!

-¿Qué harás semidiosa?

La chica miró al dios del mar que tenía el tridente en la mano y decidió callarse.

-Eso me parecía. –Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Bueno… queríamos pedir la cena —dije.

—¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños?

El labio inferior de Grover tembló. Me preocupaba que empezara a balar, o peor aún, a comerse el linóleo. Malcolm parecía a punto de fenecer de hambre.

*-x-*

Luke y Chris no pudieron aguantar la risa.

-¿Te imaginas a Grover comiéndose partes de la mesa y el suelo? –Rió Castor.

Pólux rió con él.

El sátiro les miró mal.

-¿Crees que las piedras se consideran verdura? –Quiso saber Pólux.

Grover le lanzó una mirada asesina.

*-x-*

Intentaba pergeñar una historia tristísima para la camarera cuando un rugido sacudió el edificio:

*-x-*

-¿Monstruo? –Preguntó Poseidón preocupado.

-Más o menos. –Contestó Percy.

Malcolm y Grover le miraron atónitos.

*-x-*

Una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño acababa de parar junto al bordillo.

*-x-*

Hefesto miró a Ares.

*-x-*

Todas las conversaciones se interrumpieron. El faro de la motocicleta era rojo. El depósito de gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados llevaba fundas para escopetas… con escopetas incluidas. El asiento era de cuero, pero un cuero que parecía… piel humana.

*-x-*

-¿Monstruo? –Rugió Ares.

Percy sonrió.

-¡Voy a borrarte esa sonrisa a golpes Jackson! ¡Voy a hacerme una pulsera con tus dientes! ¡Y utilizaré tu lengua de colgante!

Muchos quisieron salir corriendo.

-Cuanta agresividad. –Comentó Charles.

-¡Siéntate! –Gritó Hestia.

Ares obedeció aún murmurando entre dientes que decoraría su moto con la piel de ese semidiós ingrato.

*-x-*

El tipo de la motocicleta habría conseguido que un luchador profesional llamase a gritos a su mamá.

*-x-*

-No lo dudes. –Dijo el dios de la guerra.

*-x-*

Iba vestido con una camiseta de tirantes roja, tejanos negros y un guardapolvo de cuero negro, y llevaba un cuchillo de caza sujeto al muslo. Tras sus gafas rojas tenía la cara más cruel y brutal que he visto en mi vida —guapo, supongo, pero de aspecto implacable—;

*-x-*

Afrodita sonrió.

Ares a pesar de seguir enfadado, le guiñó un ojo al hijo de Poseidón.

Malcolm se sintió celoso.

-No te preocupes Chase. Solo te miro a ti. –Dijo Ares.

Y acto seguido, hizo que el joven volara hasta él.

Frederic miraba molesto la escena.

-¡Suéltale! –Gritaron Percy y Frederic.

Ares no ovedeció.

Acercó más a Malcolm contra sí, y le plantó un sensual beso en los labios.

El rubio en vez de apartarse, se pegó más a él y respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

-Malcolm te estás pasando. –Comentó Percy con la voz quebrada.

El hijo de Atenea le miró pero volvió a besar al dios.

Sally miraba horrorizada a los chicos.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Inquirió Thalia.

-¿Quieres terminar con Percy o algo así? ¿Después de todo por lo que habéis pasado? –Quiso saber Grover.

Malcolm no contestó.

-Si no dejas de besar a Ares en este mismo instante, hemos terminado. –Dijo Percy.

Malcolm se separó del dios, se bajó de su regazo y se acercó a su novio.

-Tenemos que hablar. –Dijo el hijo de Atenea.

-Dime.

-Sé que te va a sonar horrible, pero me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero de igual forma que antes. Te tengo mucho cariño, y aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero…

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres acabar con esto? –Inquirió Percy dolido.

Malcolm asintió.

-Bien. –Dijo el hijo del ojiverde.

Malcolm le abrazó y unos segundos después se separó de él.

Ares sonrió y volvió a transportar al rubio hasta su regazo.

Percy se sentía herido, pero no le dolía tanto como creía que lo haría.

Pensaba que en unos cuantos días, se le pasaría.

Blake se acercó a él y Percy se tumbó con la cabeza del perro sobre su barriga.

Zeus decidió seguir leyendo.

*-x-*

El pelo, cortísimo y negro brillante, y las mejillas surcadas de cicatrices sin duda fruto de muchas, muchas peleas. Lo raro era que su cara me sonaba.

*-x-*

El dios de la guerra y Percy se miraron.

Malcolm saltó desde el trono de Ares y volvió junto a su padre.

*-x-*

Al entrar en el restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y seco. Los comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados, pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse.

Regresaron a sus conversaciones. La camarera parpadeó, como si alguien acabara de apretarle el botón de rebobinado.

—¿Tenéis dinero para pagar, niños? —volvió a preguntarnos.

—Ponlo en mi cuenta —respondió el motorista.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró al otro dios con suspicacia.

*-x-*

Se metió en el reservado, que era demasiado pequeño para él, y acorraló a Malcolm contra la ventana. Levantó la vista hacia la camarera, la miró a los ojos y dijo—: ¿Aún sigues aquí?

La muchacha se puso rígida, se volvió como una autómata y regresó a la cocina.

El motorista se quedó mirándome. No le veía los ojos tras las gafas rojas, pero empezaron a hervirme malos sentimientos. Ira, rencor, amargura. Quería darle un golpe a una pared, empezar una pelea con alguien. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel tipo?

*-x-*

-Eso es lo que causa estar cerca de él. –Comentó Atenea.

*-x-*

Me dedicó una sonrisa pérfida.

—Así que tú eres el crío del viejo Alga, ¿eh?

*-x-*

Poseidón le lanzó una ola de agua congelada al dios de la guerra.

-¡Tío P!

-¿Quién has dicho que soy? ¿Viejo alga?

-No. He dicho… el gran dios de los mares.

El dios más mayor asintió satisfecho y permitió que Ares se secara.

-A este paso, van a acabar todos constipados en la enfermería. –Se quejó Apolo.

*-x-*

Debería haberme sorprendido o asustado, pero sólo sentí que me hallaba ante mi padrastro Gabe.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza a aquel tipejo.

*-x-*

-¡No me compares con ése!

*-x-*

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

*-x-*

Poseidón no pudo evitar reírse.

*-x-*

Malcolm me advirtió con la mirada.

—Percy, éste es…

El motorista levantó la mano.

—No pasa nada —dijo—. No está mal una pizca de carácter. Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de quién es el jefe. ¿Sabes quién soy, primito?

*-x-*

-Adoro a este semidiós. –Comentó Apolo.

*-x-*

Entonces caí en la cuenta. Tenía la misma risa malvada de algunos críos del Campamento Mestizo, los de la cabaña 5.

—Eres el padre de Clarisse —respondí—. Ares, el dios de la guerra.

*-x-*

-Hasta que lo ha pillado. –Suspiró Atenea.

*-x-*

Ares sonrió y se quitó las gafas. Donde tendrían que estar los ojos, había sólo fuego, cuencas vacías en las que refulgían explosiones nucleares en miniatura.

*-x-*

Todos se quedaron mirando a Ares a los ojos con fascinación.

-A Travis y Connor les encantaría. –Comentó Chris.

*-x-*

—Has acertado, pringado. He oído que le has roto la lanza a Clarisse.

*-x-*

-Estúpido Jackson… -Dijo la hija del dios de la guerra.

*-x-*

—Lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

—Probablemente. No intervengo en las batallas de mis críos, ¿sabes? He venido para… He oído que estabas en la ciudad y tengo una proposición que hacerte.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró con fijeza a su sobrino.

*-x-*

La camarera regresó con bandejas repletas de comida: hamburguesas con queso, patatas fritas, aros de cebolla y batidos de chocolate.

*-x-*

Muchos se relamieron.

Deméter hizo aparecer zumo de frutas que los semidioses bebieron agradecidos.

*-x-*

Ares le entregó unos dracmas.

Ella miró con nerviosismo las monedas.

—Pero éstos no son…

Ares sacó su enorme cuchillo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas.

—¿Algún problema, chata?

La camarera se tragó las palabras y se marchó sin rechistar.

*-x-*

Hestia miró con reprobación a su sobrino.

*-x-*

—Eso está muy mal —le dije a Ares—. No puedes ir amenazando a la gente con un cuchillo.

Ares soltó una risotada y luego dijo:

—¿Estás de broma? Adoro este país. Es el mejor lugar del mundo desde Esparta. ¿Tú no vas armado, pringado? Pues deberías. Ahí fuera hay un mundo peligroso. Y eso nos lleva a mi proposición. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

*-x-*

-¿Ya he dicho que me encanta Percy Jackson? –Interrogó Apolo.

-No lo suficiente. –Rió Hermes.

*-x-*

—¿Qué favor puedo hacerle yo a un dios?

—Algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de hacer. No es demasiado. Me dejé el escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ciudad. Tenía cita con mi novia pero nos interrumpieron. En la confusión me dejé el escudo. Así que quiero que vayas por él.

*-x-*

-Por qué no vas tú? –Quiso saber Hefesto.

*-x-*

—¿Por qué no vas tú?

*-x-*

Percy y el dios de la fragua se sonrieron.

*-x-*

El fuego en las cuencas de sus ojos brilló con mayor intensidad.

—También podrías preguntarme por qué no te convierto en una ardilla y te atropello con la Harley.

*-x-*

-Fácil. Porque si no, serías un estupendo lenguado listo para que te pesquen y te cocinen mientras sigues vivo. –Espetó Poseidón.

Muchos semidioses tragaron saliba.

*-x-*

–La respuesta sería la misma: porque de momento no me apetece. Un dios te está dando la oportunidad de demostrar qué sabes hacer, Percy Jackson. ¿Vas a quedar como un cobardica?

*-x-*

-El que fue un completo cobarde fue él. –Murmuró Grover.

*-x-*

—Se inclinó hacia mí—. O a lo mejor es que sólo peleas bajo el agua, para que papaíto te proteja.

*-x-*

-Están volando ostias, y tú tienes cara de aeropuerto. –Espetó el dios del mar.

-Esa sería una frase típica de Zeus. –Comentó Hades.

*-x-*

Tuve el irreprimible impulso de darle un puñetazo en la cara, aunque sabía que era lo que él estaba buscando. El poder de Ares causaba mi ira y le habría encantado que lo atacara. No pensaba darle el gusto.

*-x-*

-Eso es. No caigas en su juego. –Aprobó Hefesto.

*-x-*

—No estamos interesados —repuse—. Ya tenemos una misión.

Los fieros ojos de Ares me hicieron ver cosas que no quería ver: sangre, humo y cadáveres en la batalla.

—Lo sé todo sobre tu misión, pringado. Cuando ese objeto mortífero fue robado, Zeus envió a los mejores a buscarlo: Apolo, Atenea, Artemisa y yo, naturalmente. Ahora bien, si yo no percibí ni un tufillo de un arma tan poderosa… —se relamió, como si el pensamiento del rayo maestro le diera hambre— pues entonces tú no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Aun así, estoy intentando concederte el beneficio de la duda. Pero tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Después de todo, yo soy el que le transmitió las sospechas acerca del viejo Aliento de Muerto.

*-x-*

-¡Ares! –Bramó Hades.

-Aún no ha pasado. –Se escusó el dios.

-Lo que vas a pasar tú, va a ser una época en el Tártaro como me cabrees. –Espetó el dios del inframundo.

*-x-*

—¿Tú le dijiste que Hades robó el rayo?

—Claro. Culpar a alguien de algo para empezar una guerra es el truco más viejo del mundo. En cierto sentido, tienes que agradecerme tu patética misión.

*-x-*

Una ola empapó al dios de la guerra.

-¡Eso era un jodido pez espada!

Hicor dorado salía de una herida en el brazo de Ares.

Poseidón retiró el agua.

Apolo se acercó a curar a Ares, pero éste le despidió con la mano.

*-x-*

—Gracias —farfullé.

—Eh, ya ves que soy un tío generoso. Tú hazme ese trabajito, y yo te ayudaré en el tuyo. Os prepararé el resto del viaje.

*-x-*

-A saber qué clase de preparativos haces. –Dijo Dioniso.

-¿Sigues prestando atención? –Interrogó Artemisa.

-No. –Dijo el dios del vino.

-Ese diario que finges leer, está alrebés. –Comentó Hermes.

-Que te den.

*-x-*

—Nos las arreglamos bien por nuestra cuenta.

—Sí, seguro. Sin dinero. Sin coche. Sin ninguna idea de a qué os enfrentáis. Ayúdame y quizá te cuente algo que necesitas saber. Algo sobre tu madre.

*-x-*

Sally miró ceñuda al dios de la guerra.

-Eso es jugar sucio. –Se quejó Bianca.

Ante la mirada de Ares, la chica se encogió.

Una flecha plateada se incrustó entre las piernas del dios.

-Un respeto a mi cazadora! –Espetó Artemisa.

-Te están cayendo todas juntas. –Rió Hermes.

*-x-*

—¿Mi madre?

Sonrió.

—Eso te interesa, ¿eh? El parque acuático está a un kilómetro y medio al oeste, en Delancy. No puedes perderte. Busca la atracción del Túnel del Amor.

*-x-*

Hefesto frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—¿Qué interrumpió tu cita? —le pregunté—. ¿Te asustó algo?

*-x-*

Poseidón, Hermes y Apolo rieron.

*-x-*

Ares me enseñó los dientes, pero ya había visto esa mirada amenazante en Clarisse. Había algo falso en ella, casi como si traicionara cierto nerviosismo.

*-x-*

-Creo que será una de las trampas de Hefesto. –Baticinó Hades.

-No sé. –Contradijo Atenea.

-¿Apostamos?

-¿Cincuenta dracmas?

-No. –Dijo el dios de los muertos. -Si gano, tendrás que pasar dos capítulos en brazos de… Miró a todos sus sobrinos uno por uno.

-En brazos de Hermes y permitir que te bese, te acaricie y te abrace.

Hermes sonrió. No le apetecía especialmente compartir saliba con Atenea, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Además, le encantaban las apuestas.

La diosa se lo pensó.

-De acuerdo. Y si gano yo, pasarás los próximos dos capítulos comiendo cereales al lado de Deméter.

El dios gruñó pero aceptó.

Se dieron la mano para cerrar el trato y siguieron escuchando la lectura.

*-x-*

—Tienes suerte de haberme encontrado a mí, pringado, y no a algún otro Olímpico. Con los maleducados no son tan comprensivos como yo. Volveremos a vernos aquí cuando termines. No me defraudes.

*-x-*

-Sí, menuda suerte. –Refunfuñó Percy.

*-x-*

Después de eso, debí de desmayarme o caer en trance, porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos Ares había desaparecido. Habría creído que aquella conversación había sido un sueño, pero las expresiones de Malcolm y Grover me indicaron lo contrario.

—No me gusta —dijo Grover—. Ares ha venido a buscarte, Percy. No me gusta nada de nada.

*-x-*

-Ni a mí. –Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

Miré por la ventana. La motocicleta había desaparecido.

¿Sabría Ares de verdad algo sobre mi madre, o sólo estaba jugando conmigo? En cuanto se hubo ido, la ira desapareció por completo de mí. Supuse que a Ares le encantaba embarullar las emociones de lagente. Ése era su poder: confundir las emociones al extremo de que te nublaran la capacidad de pensar.

*-x-*

-Por supuesto pringado.

*-x-*

—Quizá no fue más que un espejismo —dije—. Olvidaos de Ares. Nos vamos y punto.

—No podemos —contestó Malcolm—. Mira, yo detesto a Ares como el que más, pero no se puede ignorar a los dioses a menos que quieras buscarte la ruina. No bromeaba cuando hablaba de convertirte en un roedor.

*-x-*

-Que lo intente. –Espetó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Miré mi hamburguesa con queso, que de repente no parecía tan apetecible.

—¿Por qué nos necesita para una tarea tan sencilla?

—A lo mejor es un problema que requiere cerebro —observó Malcolm—. Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.

*-x-*

El dios frunció el ceño molesto.

*-x-*

—Pero ¿qué habrá en ese parque acuático? Ares parecía casi asustado. ¿Qué haría interrumpir al dios de la guerra una cita con su novia y huir?

Malcolm y Grover se miraron nerviosos.

—Me temo que tendremos que ir a descubrirlo —dijo Malcolm.

El sol se hundía tras las montañas cuando encontramos el parque acuático. A juzgar por el cartel,

originalmente se llamaba «waterland», pero algunas letras habían desaparecido, así que se leía: «WAT R A D».

*-x-*

Hades creía que ganaría la apuesta y se divertiría un montón.

*-x-*

La puerta principal estaba cerrada con candado y protegida con alambre de espino. Dentro, enormes y secos toboganes, tubos y tuberías se enroscaban por todas partes, en dirección a las piscinas vacías.

Entradas viejas y anuncios revoloteaban por el asfalto. Al anochecer, aquel lugar tenía un aspecto triste y daba escalofríos.

—Si Ares trae aquí a su novia para una cita —dije mirando el alambre de espino—, no quiero imaginarme qué aspecto tendrá ella.

*-x-*

Los dioses intentaron sofocar las risitas sin éxito.

Afrodita frunció el ceño ofendida.

*-x-*

—Percy —me avisó Malcolm—, tienes que ser más respetuoso.

—¿Por qué? Creía que odiabas a Ares.

—Sigue siendo un dios. Y su novia es muy temperamental.

*-x-*

-Y tanto. –Dijo Hermes.

*-x-*

—No insultes su aspecto —añadió Grover.

—¿Quién es? ¿Equidna?

*-x-*

-¡Percy Jackson!

El semidiós se escondió detrás del trono de su padre.

Afrodita se había levantado y estaba muy cabreada.

Los dioses reían sin poder parar.

Hades se había caído al suelo y se sujetaba el estómago.

-Venga Dita. El chico no sabe de quien están hablando y le ha cogido manía al invécil de Ares. –Apaciguó Poseidón.

-¡Exijo una disculpa!

El joven salió de detrás del trono y se colocó delante de la diosa.

-Lo siento lady Afrodita.

-Bien. Pero como me has ofendido, deberás hacer algo que yo te ordene.

-Dita… -Dijo Poseidón.

-Es eso, o sufrir mi ira.

-Acepto. –Intervino Percy.

-Antes de comenzar el siguiente capítulo, te lo diré.

Después, ella se dirigió a su trono con calma.

*-x-*

—No; Afrodita… —repuso Grover y suspiró con embeleso—. La diosa del amor.

—Pensaba que estaba casada con alguien —dije—. ¿Con Hefesto?

*-x-*

Hefesto suspiró con tristeza. Le encantaba humillar a Afrodita y a Ares, pero él amaba en realidad a otra persona. Pero nunca había sido capaz de decir la verdad.

*-x-*

—¿Y qué si fuera así?

—Bueno… —Mejor cambiar de tema—. ¿Y cómo entramos?

—Maya! —Al punto surgieron las alas de los zapatos de Grover.

*-x-*

-¡Maya! –Dijo Hermes.

El dios al no esperárselo, se había caído de culo al suelo.

Muchos dioses reían a carcajadas.

-A este paso, se me va a romper algo de tanto reirme. –Dijo Hades.

*-x-*

Voló por encima de la valla, dio un involuntario salto mortal y aterrizó en una plataforma al otro lado.

Se sacudió los vaqueros, como si lo hubiera previsto todo.

*-x-*

-¡Buen salto chico cabra! –Felicitó Pólux.

*-x-*

—Vamos, chicos.

Malcolm y yo tuvimos que escalar a la manera tradicional, aguantándonos uno a otro el alambre de espino para pasar por debajo.

Las sombras se alargaron mientras recorríamos el parque, examinando las atracciones. Pasamos frente a la Isla de los Mordedores de Tobillos, Pulpos Locos y Encuentra tu Bañador.

*-x-*

-Me encantaría ir a ese parque. –Dijo Ethan.

Chris y Luke estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Ningún monstruo nos atacó y no oímos el menor ruido.

Encontramos una tienda de souvenirs que había quedado abierta. Aún había mercancía en las estanterías: bolas de nieve artificial, lápices, postales e hileras de…

—Ropa —dijo Malcolm—. Ropa limpia.

*-x-*

-Si yo fuera vosotros, hubiera ido a cambiarme. –Dijo Tommy.

*-x-*

—Sí —dije—. Pero no puedes ir y…

—¿Ah, no?

Agarró una hilera llena de cosas y desapareció en el vestidor. A los pocos minutos salió con unos pantalones cortos de flores de Waterland, una gran camiseta roja de Waterland y unas zapatillas surferas del aniversario de Waterland. También llevaba una mochila Waterland colgada del hombro, llena con más cosas.

*-x-*

-Estoy tan orgulloso… -Dijo Hermes enjugándose una lágrima falsa.

*-x-*

—Qué demonios. —Grover se encogió de hombros.

En pocos minutos estuvimos los tres engalanados como anuncios andantes del difunto parque temático. Seguimos buscando el Túnel del Amor. Tenía la sensación de que el parque entero contenía la respiración.

—Así que Ares y Afrodita —dije para mantener mi mente alejada de la oscuridad creciente— tienen un asuntillo.

—Ese chisme es muy viejo, Percy —dijo Malcolm—. Tiene tres mil años.

—¿Y el marido de Afrodita?

—Bueno, ya sabes… Hefesto, el herrero, se quedó tullido cuando era pequeño, Zeus lo tiró monte Olimpo abajo.

*-x-*

-Hey que yo no fui. –Protestó el dios.

-Fue Hera. –Comentó Hefesto.

Malcolm se ruborizó.

*-x-*

–Así que digamos que no es muy guapo. Habilidoso con las manos, sí, pero a Afrodita no le van los listos con talento, ¿comprendes?

—Le gustan los motoristas.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Hefesto lo sabe?

*-x-*

Los dioses resoplaron.

*-x-*

—Oh, claro —repuso Malcolm—. Una vez los pilló juntos, quiero decir in fraganti. Entonces los atrapó en una red de oro e invitó a todos los dioses a que fueran a reírse de ellos.

*-x-*

Los dioses rieron más fuerte.

Ares y Afrodita fruncieron el ceño.

*-x-*

–Hefesto siempre está intentando ridiculizarlos. Por eso se ven en lugares remotos como… —se detuvo, mirando al frente—. Como ése.

*-x-*

Hefesto sonrió trasteando con tuercas, alambres y tornillos.

Charles también tenía algo en las manos.

*-x-*

Era una piscina que habría sido alucinante para patinar, de por lo menos cuarenta y cinco metros de ancho y con forma de cuenco. Alrededor del borde, una docena de estatuas de Cupido montaba guardia con las alas desplegadas y los arcos listos para disparar. Al otro lado se abría un túnel, por el que probablemente corría el agua cuando la piscina estaba llena. Tenía un letrero que rezaba:

«EMOCIONANTE atracción DEL AMOR: ¡ÉSTE NO ES EL TÚNEL DEL AMOR DE TUS

PADRES!»

*-x-*

-Suena bonito. –Suspiró Silena.

-Suena espantoso. –Contradijo Michael.

*-x-*

Grover se acercó al borde.

—Chicos, mirad.

En el fondo de la piscina había un bote de dos plazas blanco y rosa con un dosel lleno de corazones. En el asiento izquierdo, reflejando la luz menguante, estaba el escudo de Ares, una circunferencia de bronce bruñido.

—Esto es demasiado fácil —dije—. ¿Así que bajamos y lo tomamos y ya está?

Malcolm pasó los dedos por la base de la estatua de Cupido más cercana.

—Aquí hay una letra griega grabada —dijo—. Eta. Me pregunto…

*-x-*

En ese momento, Atenea supo que había perdido.

*-x-*

—Grover —pregunté—, ¿hueles monstruos?

Olisqueó el viento.

—Nada.

—¿Nada como cuando estábamos en el arco y no olfateaste a Equidna, o nada de verdad?

*-x-*

Castor y Pólux rieron.

*-x-*

Grover pareció molesto.

—Aquello estaba bajo tierra —refunfuñó.

—Vale, olvídalo. —Inspiré hondo—. Voy a bajar.

—Te acompaño. —Grover no parecía demasiado entusiasta, pero me dio la impresión de que intentaba enmendarse por lo sucedido en San Luis.

—No —repuse—. Te quedarás arriba con las zapatillas voladoras. Eres el Barón Rojo, un as del aire, ¿recuerdas? Cuento contigo para que me cubras, por si algo sale mal.

*-x-*

Sally sonrió con dulzura a su hijo.

*-x-*

A Grover se le hinchó el pecho.

—Claro. Pero ¿qué puede ir mal?

—No lo sé. Es un presentimiento. Malcolm, ven conmigo.

—¿Estás de broma?

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —quise saber.

—¿Yo, contigo en… —se ruborizó levemente— en la «emocionante atracción del amor»? Me da vergüenza. ¿Y si me ve alguien?

*-x-*

Grover, Malcolm y Percy se miraron.

*-x-*

—¿Quién te va a ver? —Pero yo también me ruboricé un poco. Las chicas y algunos chicos siempre le buscan tres pies al gato—. Vale —le dije—. Lo haré solo. —Pero cuando empecé a bajar a la piscina, me siguió, murmurando algo sobre que la mayoría de chicos siempre lo embarullan todo.

*-x-*

-¡El amooooooorr! –Canturreó Afrodita.

-Pero si lo han dejado. –Dijo Perséfone.

-¿Quién sabe? ¿Lo mismo vuelven a estar juntos.

-O puede que no. –Murmuró Apolo.

*-x-*

Llegamos al bote. Junto al escudo había un chal de seda de mujer. Intenté imaginarme a Ares y Afrodita allí, una pareja de dioses que se encontraban en una atracción abandonada de un parque de atracciones.

¿Por qué? Entonces reparé en algo que no había visto desde arriba: espejos por todo el borde de la piscina, orientados hacia aquel lugar. Podíamos vernos en cualquier dirección que miráramos. Eso debía de ser. Mientras Ares y Afrodita se daban besitos podían mirar a sus personas favoritas: ellos mismos.

*-x-*

Hermes y Apolo se echaron a reír junto con Hades.

Afrodita había sacado un espejo y se estaba mirando en él.

*-x-*

Recogí el chal. Reflejaba destellos rosa y su aroma era una exquisita mezcla floral. Algo embriagador.

Sonreí con aire de ensoñación, y estaba a punto de frotarme la mejilla con el chal cuando Malcolm me lo arrebató y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

*-x-*

-Aguafiestas. –Murmuró la diosa.

-¿Celoso? –Inquirió Luke.

El hijo de Atenea se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Ah, no, de eso nada. Apártate de esa magia de amor.

—¿Qué?

—Tú recoge el escudo, sesos de alga, y larguémonos de aquí.

En el momento en que toqué el escudo supe que teníamos problemas. Mi mano rompió algo que lo unía al tablero de mandos. Una telaraña, pensé, pero lo examiné en la palma y vi que era un delgado filamento de metal. Estaba puesto ahí para tropezar con él.

—Espera —dijo Malcolm.

—Demasiado tarde.

—Hay otra letra griega a este lado del bote, otra eta. Esto es una trampa.

*-x-*

Atenea tuvo ganas de convertirse en una avestruz para poder esconder la cabeza bajo tierra.

*-x-*

Se produjo el chirriante ruido de un millón de engranajes que comenzaban a funcionar, como si la piscina estuviera convirtiéndose en una máquina gigante.

—¡Cuidado, chicos! —gritó Grover.

Arriba, en el borde, las estatuas de Cupido tensaban sus arcos en posición de disparo. Sin darnos tiempo de ponernos a cubierto, dispararon, pero no hacia nosotros si no unas a otras, a ambos lados de la piscina. Las flechas arrastraban cables sedosos que describían arcos sobre la piscina y se clavaban en el borde, formando un enorme entramado dorado. Entonces, por arte de magia, empezaron a tejerse

hilos metálicos más pequeños, entrelazándose hasta formar una red.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dije.

—¡Menudo lumbrera! —ironizó Malcolm.

Agarré el escudo y echamos a correr, pero salir de la piscina no era tan fácil como bajar.

—¡Venga! —nos urgió Grover.

*-x-*

-No funcionará. –Dijo Hefesto.

-Has perdido Atenea. –Canturreó Hades.

Percy pensó, que si Nico veía este lado de su padre, le daría un ataque.

*-x-*

Intentaba rasgar la red para abrirnos una salida, pero cada vez que la tocaba los hilos de oro le envolvían las manos. De repente, las cabezas de los cupidos se abrieron y de su interior salieron videocámaras y focos que nos cegaron al encenderse. Un altavoz retumbó:

*-x-*

-Televisión Hefesto. –Dijo Poseidón mirando a su hijo con lástima.

*-x-*

«Retransmisión en directo para el Olimpo dentro de un minuto… Cincuenta y nueve segundos, cincuenta y ocho…»

—¡Hefesto! —gritó Malcolm—. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes! Eta es hache. Fabricó esta trampa para sorprender a su mujer con Ares. ¡Ahora van a retransmitirnos en vivo al Olimpo y quedaremos como idiotas totales!

*-x-*

Atenea gimoteó en su interior horrorizada.

-A mí me gustaría ver eso. –Rió Apolo.

*-x-*

Casi habíamos llegado al borde, cuando de pronto los espejos en hilera se abrieron como trampillas y de ellas emergió un torrente de diminutas cosas metálicas…

*-x-*

-Ay dioses. –Se lamentó Grover al acordarse.

*-x-*

Malcolm soltó un grito de horror.

Parecía un ejército de bichitos de cuerda: cuerpos de bronce, patas puntiagudas y afiladas pinzas, y se dirigían hacia nosotros como una marabunta, en una oleada de chasquidos y zumbidos metálicos.

*-x-*

-Parecen arañas. –Comentó Atenea en un hilo de voz.

*-x-*

—¡Arañas! —exclamó Malcolm, despavorido—. ¡A-aaa-raaaaa…!

*-x-*

El joven se estremeció ante el recuerdo.

Y después se acordó de Aracne y quiso vomitar.

*-x-*

Nunca le había visto así. Trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás, preso del pánico, y las arañas robot casi le cubrieron completamente antes de que lograse levantarle y tirar de él hacia el bote.

*-x-*

-Horribles. –Se quejó el rubio.

Su padre le abrazó con fuerza.

*-x-*

Aquellas cosas seguían apareciendo por doquier, miles de ellas, bajando sin cesar a la piscina y rodeándonos. Me dije que probablemente no estaban programadas para matar, sólo para acorralarnos, mordernos y hacernos parecer idiotas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que era una trampa para dioses. Y nosotros no éramos dioses.

*-x-*

-Ups. –Dijo el dios herrero.

*-x-*

Subimos al bote y empecé a apartar arañas a patadas a medida que trepaban. Le grité a Malcolm que me ayudara, pero estaba como paralizado y sólo podía gritar.

«Treinta, veintinueve, veintiocho…», proseguía el altavoz.

*-x-*

-Esto no pinta bien. –Gimió Atenea.

*-x-*

Las arañas empezaron a escupir filamentos de metal buscando amarrarnos. Al principio fue fácil zafarnos, pero había demasiados y las arañas no dejaban de llegar. Le aparté una a Malcolm de la pierna, y otra se llevó un trocito de mis zapatillas surferas con las pinzas.

Grover revoloteaba por encima de la piscina con las zapatillas voladoras, intentando perforar la red, pero no cedía.

*-x-*

-No funcionará. –Comentó Perséfone.

*-x-*

«Piensa —me dije—. Piensa.»

*-x-*

-¿Pero tú eres capaz de hacer eso? –Se extrañó Thalia.

-¿Y tú? Si tienes la cabeza llena de aire y birutas de madera. –Devolvió Percy.

*-x-*

Podríamos haber huido por la entrada del Túnel del Amor, de no haber estado bloqueada por un millón de arañas robot.

«Quince, catorce, trece…», contaba sin pausa el altavoz.

*-x-*

-Puedes utilizar las tuverías. –Comentó Poseidón.

-Pronto seréis los semidioses más vistos en el Olimpo. –Rió Hermes.

-Seguro que fue todo un éxito. –Secundó Apolo.

*-x-*

«Agua… ¿De dónde sale el agua?»

Y entonces las vi: los espejos trampilla eran el desagüe de gruesas tuberías de agua, y por allí habían venido las arañas. Encima de la red, junto a uno de los cupidos, había una cabina de cristal que debía de contener los mandos.

*-x-*

-Eso es. –Felicitó Poseidón.

-Pero si piensa. –Se extrañó Atenea.

-¿Quién se va a pasar dos capítulos en brazos de Hermes? –Preguntó el dios del mar con malicia.

La diosa gruñó disgustada.

-Seguro que te gusta y todo. –Canturreó Afrodita.

*-x-*

—¡Grover! —grité—. ¡Ve a la cabina y busca el botón de encendido!

—Pero…

*-x-*

-¡Ovedece sátiro! –Espetó Atenea.

*-x-*

—¡Hazlo! —Era una esperanza loca, pero nuestra única oportunidad. Las arañas ya rodeaban el bote por completo y Malcolm seguía gritando como un poseso. Teníamos que salir allí.

*-x-*

Apolo miró al hijo de su media hermana con algo parecido a la compasión.

Éste, seguía abrazado a su padre con la cara apoyada en su pecho.

*-x-*

Grover se metió en la cabina y empezó a pulsar botones a la desesperada.

«Cinco, cuatro…»

Me hizo señas con las manos, dándome a entender que había apretado todos los botones pero seguía sin pasar nada.

*-x-*

-¡Tú puedes Percy! –Exclamó Poseidón. -Imagínate el mar.

*-x-*

Cerré los ojos y pensé en olas, agua desbordante, el río Mississipi… Sentí un tirón familiar en el estómago. Intenté imaginar que arrastraba todo el océano hasta Denver.

«Dos, uno, ¡cero!»

*-x-*

-Muy bien. –Dijo el dios del mar con una sonrisa.

-Ya salís en la tele. –Comentó Apolo.

*-x-*

Las tuberías se sacudieron y el agua inundó con un rugido la piscina, arrastrando las arañas. Tiré de Malcolm para sentarlo a mi lado y le abroché el cinturón justo cuando la primera ola nos cayó encima y acabó con todas las arañas. El bote viró, se levantó con el nivel del agua y dio vueltas en círculo encima del remolino. El agua estaba llena de arañas que chisporroteaban en cortocircuito, algunas con tanta fuerza que incluso explotaban. Los focos nos iluminaban y las cámaras cupido filmaban en directo para el Olimpo.

*-x-*

-Seguro que fue épico. –Rió Dioniso.

*-x-*

Me concentré en controlar el bote y lograr que siguiera la corriente sin estrellarse contra las paredes.

Quizá fue mi imaginación, pero el bote pareció responder; por lo menos no se hizo añicos. Dimos una última vuelta cuando el nivel del agua era casi tan alto como para cortarnos en juliana contra la red.

Entonces la proa viró en dirección al túnel y nos lanzamos a toda velocidad hacia la oscuridad.

Nos sujetamos fuerte y gritamos al unísono cuando el bote remontó olas, pasó pegado a las esquinas y se escoró cuarenta y cinco grados al paso de imágenes de Romeo y Julieta y otro montón de tonterías de San Valentín. En la recta final del túnel, la brisa nocturna nos revolvió el pelo cuando el bote se lanzó como un bólido hacia la salida.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero subir. –Dijo Charles.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

Si la atracción hubiese estado en funcionamiento, habríamos llegado a una rampa entre las Puertas Doradas del Amor y, de allí, chapoteado sin problemas hasta la piscina de salida. Pero había un problema: las Puertas del Amor estaban cerradas con una cadena. Un par de botes que al parecer habían salido del túnel antes que nosotros se habían estrellado contra las puertas: uno estaba medio sumergido, y el otro partido por la mitad.

—¡Quítate el cinturón! —le grité a Malcolm.

—¿Estás loco?

—A menos que quieras morir aplastado. —Me amarré el escudo de Ares al brazo—. Tendremos que saltar. —Mi idea era tan sencilla como demencial: cuando el bote chocara, aprovecharíamos el impulso como trampolín y saltaríamos por encima de la puerta. Jamás había oído que nadie sobreviviera a impactos de esa índole, arrojados a diez o doce metros del lugar del accidente. Pero nosotros, con un poco de suerte, aterrizaríamos en la piscina.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró a su hijo algo preocupado.

*-x-*

Malcolm pareció comprender y me aferró la mano. Las puertas se acercaban a gran velocidad.

—Yo doy la señal —dije.

—¡No! ¡La doy yo!

—Pero ¿qué…?

—¡Física sencilla, amiguito! —me gritó—. La fuerza calcula el ángulo de la trayectoria…

—¡Vale! —exclamé—. ¡Tú das la señal!

Vaciló… vaciló… y de repente gritó:

—¡Ahora!

Malcolm tenía razón. De haber saltado cuando decía yo, nos habríamos estrellado contra las puertas.

*-x-*

-Es mi hijo. –Dijo Atenea con arrogancia.

*-x-*

Consiguió el máximo impulso… más del que necesitábamos: el bote se estrelló contra las barcas estropeadas y salimos despedidos violentamente por el aire, justo por encima de las puertas y la piscina, directos al sólido asfalto.

*-x-*

-Eso va a doler. –Comentó Michael.

*-x-*

Algo me agarró por detrás.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Malcolm.

¡Grover! En pleno vuelo nos había atrapado, a mí por la camisa y a Malcolm por el brazo, e intentaba evitarnos un aterrizaje accidentado, pero íbamos embalados.

—¡Pesáis demasiado! —dijo Grover—. ¡Nos caemos!

*-x-*

-Espero que no os convirtáis en puré de semidiós y sátiro. –Dijo Lee. -No sé si podríamos recomponeros bien.

Quirón intentó aguantarse las carcajadas sin éxito.

*-x-*

Descendimos al suelo describiendo espirales, Grover esforzándose por amortiguar la caída. Chocamos contra un tablón de fotografías y la cabeza de Grover se metió directamente en el agujero donde se asomaban los turistas para salir en la foto como Noo-Noo la ballena simpática.

*-x-*

-Las ballenas son muy majas. –Comentó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Malcolm y yo dimos contra el suelo; fue un golpe duro, pero estábamos vivos y el escudo de Ares seguía en mi brazo.

En cuanto recuperamos el aliento, liberamos a Grover del tablón y le dimos las gracias por salvarnos la vida. Me volví para contemplar la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. El agua remitía. Nuestro bote, estrellado contra las puertas, había quedado hecho trizas.

Cien metros más allá, en la piscina, los cupidos seguían filmando. Las estatuas habían girado de manera que las cámaras y las luces nos enfocaban.

*-x-*

-Ha sido divertido. –Dijo Hermes.

-¡Claro que no! –Protestó Malcolm.

*-x-*

—¡La función ha terminado! —grité—. ¡Gracias! ¡Buenas noches!

*-x-*

Dioniso rió con fuerza, haciendo que el diario que tenía en las manos cayera al suelo.

Trató de cogerlo para que nadie lo viera, pero Apolo fue más rápido.

-Son… son… ¡Son tíos desnudos!

Casi todos los de la sala se agruparon alrededor del dios para poder ver lo que había cogido.

Dioniso estaba muy ruborizado.

Un rato más tarde, Dioniso recuperó su diario, en el cual ahora solo aparecían fotografías de Apolo, y Zeus siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Los cupidos regresaron a sus posiciones originales y las luces se apagaron. El parque quedó tranquilo y oscuro otra vez, excepto por el suave murmullo del agua en la piscina de salida de la Emocionante Atracción del Amor. Me pregunté si el Olimpo habría pasado a publicidad y si habríamos estado bien de audiencia.

*-x-*

Malcolm le lanzó a Percy un limón.

-¿De dónde has sacado esto chico listo?

-Ni idea. Estaba ahí. –Contestó él.

Percy se lo lanzó a Grover, el cual se lo comió de un mordisco.

*-x-*

Detestaba que me provocaran y me la jugaran. Y tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con abusones a los que les gustaba hacerme esa clase de cosas. Levanté el escudo que llevaba en el brazo y me volví hacia mis amigos.

—Vamos a tener unas palabritas con Ares.

*-x-*

-Adelante. –Desafió el dios de la guerra.

Percy le miró mal.

Clarisse por aburrimiento, le lanzó una de sus interminables latas al sátiro.

Éste la atrapó con la boca y la masticó con placer.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. –Dijo Zeus. -¿Quién lee ahora?

Luke levantó la mano.

El dios de los cielos le pasó el libro como si allí hubiera un producto tóxico.

-Atenea, a los brazos de Hermes. –Ordenó Hades.

La diosa no quería hacerlo, pero una apuesta era una apuesta.

Se levantó de su trono y se dirigió al del dios de los viajeros.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y sonrió.

-¿Yo que he de hacer ladi Afrodita?

-Te lo diré en un rato.

Luke abrió el libro por el capítulo siguiente pero antes de comenzar a leer, alguien le interrumpió.

-Ya sé lo que vas a hacer. –Dijo la diosa.

*-x-*

Nota: No me matéis fans del Percalcolm. Faltan aún muchos libros por leer, y ellos pueden volver a estar juntos. Es solo otro giro de mi mente.

Me encanta el Percabeth, en este caso Percalcolm, pero ya sabéis que me gusta mucho enredar las cosas.

Por cierto. ¿Qué queréis que le pida Afrodita a Percy?

Se aceptan sugerencias. Me gustan las ideas que me mandáis. Y siempre que puedo, intento cumplirlas. Me gusta que os sintáis parte de este fic.

¿De quién creéis que está enamorado Hefesto?

Un graaaan saludo.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Preguntó Percy.

-Acércate Perseus Jackson. -Ordenó Afrodita.

El chico ovedeció.

La diosa chasqueó los dedos y sonrió satisfecha.

-A partir de ahora y hasta que finalice el capítulo, serás Perséfone Jacksonn.

-¿A qué se refiere?

Percy se tapó la boca cuando escuchó que su voz antes grave y algo ronca, era aguda y dulce.

Todos miraban a Percy con distintas expresiones faciales.

Algunos se relamían y otros intentaban aguantar las carcajadas.

La diosa del amor hizo aparecer un espejo y Percy no pudo evitar mirarse en él.

Dio un gritito de asombro.

La persona que le devolvía la mirada, era una chica bajita, delgada, con el pelo negro liso hasta la cintura y unos expresivos ojos verdes.

Llevaba puesto un precioso vestido azul y unas sandalias plateadas.

Tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje.

Pero lo que más le chocó, fue sentir que no tenía… su… cosa ahí abajo y además, tenía pechos.

Poseidón sonrió y dijo:

-Siempre quise tener una princesita.

-¡Papá!

-No te alteres mi pequeña Perséfone.

Muchos reían sin parar.

Afrodita hizo desaparecer el espejo.

-¿Percy te gustaría unirte a la caza? -Preguntó Artemisa.

La ahora chica, palideció y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

La diosa de la luna rió con ganas.

-Eres una niña muy guapa. -Comentó Sally.

-Mamá. -Gimoteó Percy.

Entonces sintió un dolor lacerante en el bajo vientre.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -Inquirió Poseidón muy preocupado.

-N no lo sé. -Contestó la chica jadeando.

-Es el periodo. -Comentó Afrodita como si hablara de un vestido.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Has hecho que Percy tenga el periodo? -Inquirió el dios del mar muy molesto.

-Sí. Tiene que experimentar por su cuenta lo que significa ser mujer. Iba a hacerle sentir el dolor de un parto, pero no…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Chilló Poseidón.

Percy seguía retorciéndose. Sentía mareos y unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

-Deberías ir a ponerte una compresa. -Dijo Deméter.

La hija del dios del mar palideció aún más.

Sally se levantó y se acercó a Percy.

-Vamos cariño. Yo te ayudo.

La joven siguió a su madre dócilmente.

Llegaron a un baño y las mujeres entraron juntas en el mismo cubículo.

-¿C cómo…?

-Súbete el vestido.

Percy se ruborizó.

-Vamos cielo.

La joven ovedeció.

-Ahora bájate la ropa interior.

Con manos temblorosas, la morena hizo lo que Sally le ordenó.

-Siéntate en el retrete.

La ojiverde aún recelosa, se sentó.

Unos minutos después, tras varias explicaciones de Sally, muchos sonrojos por parte de Percy y sus torpes intentos, lograron salir del baño.

La joven seguía sintiendo aquel horrible dolor y también algo que le mojaba aquella cosa que se había puesto.

Llegaron al salón de los tronos y Percy se tumbó en un sillón hecha una bola.

Lee y Michael se miraron.

-Oye Percy… Si… emmm… quieres, puedo… esto… ayudarte con tu… dolor.

-¿En serio? ¡pues hazlo ya!

Michael se levantó de un salto y se acercó a la chica que le miraba intensamente.

El hijo de Apolo pensó que, a pesar de que era una chica, y de que aún quería a Tommy, no le importaría besar esos labios rojos.

-Tengo que… emmm… poner la mano en…

-¡Haz lo que sea Yew! ¡Y si tardas más, te atravesaré con mi espada!

-Percy con la menstruación es monstruosa. -Dijo Chris.

Muchos rieron.

Ella no prestó atención. Estaba muy ocupada observando a Michael.

-N necesitas una manta o algo. Tienes que… levantarte el vestido y… se te verá todo si no te cubres.

La ojiverde gimoteó.

-Ser mujer duele. -Se quejó.

Poseidón chasqueó los dedos e hizo aparecer una barrera que impedía que nadie viera a su pequeña. Solo Michael y él.

-Nadie va a verte. Solo el hijo de Apolo y yo.

La chica asintió y se subió el vestido.

-¿Me dejas tu camiseta para cubrirme? -Pidió Percy señalando sus braguitas.

Michael asintió, se la quitó y se la dio.

Percy se cubrió sus partes íntimas y permitió que el chico se acercara.

La semidiosa observó detenidamente al hijo de Apolo.

Era bastante bajito, pero sin camiseta no estaba nada mal.

Se podían apreciar algunos músculos, sobre todo en los brazos de manejar el arco.

Michael apoyó la mano con suavidad en el bajo vientre de la chica y dejó salir algo de su poder de sanación.

Ella sintió calor en la zona en la que el joven tenía su mano y no pudo retener un suspiro de alivio y satisfacción.

Michael acarició con suavidad la frente de ella, retirando un mechón de pelo húmedo con sus dedos.

Bajó la mano con lentitud hasta su mejilla.

-Siempre haces eso cuando te toca curarme alguna herida grave. -Susurró la chica.

Poseidón le permitió a Lee ver la escena cuando su hija se cubrió con la camiseta del moreno.

la barrera que había puesto, a parte de no permitir que nadie viese a través de ella, impedía que pudiesen escuchar lo que se decía.

-Sí. -Dijo Michael. -Sé que te tranquiliza.

El joven también susurraba.

-Cierto.

Michael iba a retirar la mano, pero una mano más pequeña se lo impidió.

Ambos semidioses se miraron a los ojos.

Percy entrelazó su mano con la del hijo de Apolo y subió la otra para acariciar la cara de Michael.

Luego, sin saber exactamente por qué, enredó los dedos en el pelo del sanador.

Como sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Percy no tuvo más que mover su cabeza ligeramente para capturar los labios de su amigo con los suyos.

El chico muy sorprendido, no reaccionó.

-Michael. -Susurró la chica. Sin separar sus labios por completo de los del joven.

-Percy. -Dijo el hijo de Apolo desesperado.

Y esta vez, unieron sus labios con pasión.

Poseidón hacía rato que había dejado de mirar y de escuchar la escena. Sentía que era algo muy íntimo.

Cerró la barrera por completo y esperó a que terminaran lo que tenían que hacer.

Él no sería el que se metería en los asuntos de su ahora hija.

Percy y Michael seguían besándose.

El dolor de la chica ya no estaba.

Tommy sospechaba lo que pasaba al otro lado de la barrera, pero no le daba importancia. Sabía que Michael sentía algo por Percy Jackson y no le importaba compartir a Michael. Él sabía que el hijo de Apolo le amaba, y con eso le bastaba. Y si algún día terminaban, Tommy sabía que sufriría pero no le importaba. Mientras Michael fuera feliz…

Unos minutos más tarde, Michael atravesó la barrera como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía puesta su camiseta.

Poseidón esperó unos segundos para retirar la barrera y cuando lo hizo, vio a su hija sentada en el sillón jugando con una esfera de agua.

Luke carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 16. Cebra hasta Las Vegas.

*-x-*

-Ese título no me gusta. -Dijo Artemisa.

-Pues menos te va a gustar. -Murmuró Grover.

*-x-*

El dios de la guerra nos esperaba en el aparcamiento del restaurante.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo—. No os han matado.

*-x-*

Poseidón fulminó a Ares con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Sabías que era una trampa —le espeté.

Ares sonrió maliciosamente.

—Seguro que ese herrero lisiado se sorprendió al ver en la red a un par de críos estúpidos. Das el pego en la tele, chaval.

*-x-*

Hefesto le lanzó un martillo al dios de la guerra.

El objeto impactó contra su cabeza haciéndole un gran chichón.

El dios de las fraguas recuperó su martillo y siguió construyendo lo que fuese que tenía en las manos.

Mientras tanto, Hermes había chasqueado los dedos y transformó la ropa de Atenea en un ligero vestido verde bastante corto.

La diosa cerró las piernas con fuerza para evitar que se le viese algo, y Hermes sonrió.

El dios de los viajeros besaba su cuello haciendo que Atenea soltara pequeños gemidos sin poder evitarlo.

*-x-*

Le arrojé su escudo.

—Eres un cretino.

Malcolm y Grover contuvieron el aliento.

Ares agarró el escudo y lo hizo girar en el aire como una masa de pizza. Cambió de forma y se convirtió en un chaleco antibalas. Se lo colocó por la espalda.

*-x-*

Chris, Ethan y Luke silvaron con admiración.

Ares sonrió con arrogancia.

*-x-*

—¿Ves ese camión de ahí? —Señaló un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas aparcado en la calle junto alrestaurante—. Es vuestro vehículo. Os conducirá directamente a Los Ángeles con una parada en Las Vegas.

*-x-*

-¿Cuál es el truco? -Quiso saber Perséfone.

*-x-*

El camión llevaba un cartel en la parte trasera, que pude leer sólo porque estaba impreso al revés en blanco sobre negro, una buena combinación para la dislexia: «amabilidad internacional: TRANSPORTE DE ZOOS HUMANOS. PELIGRO: ANIMALES SALVAJES VIVOS.»

*-x-*

Artemisa le lanzó a Ares dagas con la mirada.

*-x-*

—Estás de broma —dije.

Ares chasqueó los dedos. La puerta trasera del camión se abrió.

—Billete gratis, pringado. Deja de quejarte. Y aquí tienes estas cosillas por hacer el trabajo.

*-x-*

Lee recordó brevemente las palabras de la nereida. "Cuidado con los regalos."

Luego negó con la cabeza y pensó que estaba siendo paranóico.

*-x-*

Sacó una mochila de nailon azul y me la lanzó. Contenía ropa limpia para todos, veinte pavos en metálico, una bolsa llena de dracmas de oro y una bolsa de galletas Oreo con relleno doble.

*-x-*

Muchos se relamieron.

*-x-*

—No quiero tus cutres… —empecé.

—Gracias, señor Ares —saltó Grover, dedicándome su mejor mirada de alerta roja—. Muchísimas gracias.

*-x-*

Algunas risitas se escucharon.

*-x-*

Me rechinaron los dientes. Probablemente era un insulto mortal rechazar algo de un dios, pero no quería nada que Ares hubiese tocado.

*-x-*

-Pues he tocado a Chase. ¿Eso significa que ya no lo quieres?

-¡Piérdete! -Gritó Percy.

-Eres una chica preciosa. ¿Lo sabías?

Ares miraba a la joven con lascibia.

Poseidón le fulminó con la mirada pero el otro dios ni se inmutó.

Ares se levantó de su trono y se acercó a la semidiosa.

-Tan joven…

-¡No te acerques más!

-Y luchadora. Justo como me gustan.

-Vamos a pasarlo muy bien tú y yo.

El dios de la guerra estaba sobre la semidiosa. Lo único que se tocaban eran sus narices.

Una flecha se clavó en el brazo del dios.

Él se giró muy enfadado dispuesto a gritarle a Apolo o incluso a Artemisa, pero la única persona que tenía el arco tenso, era el enano hijo del sol.

-¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?

-Así. -contestó el chico. Y lanzó otra flecha que le dio al dios en el hombro.

Ares muy enfadado, lanzó un cuchillo con extremada rapidez directamente al pecho del semidiós.

-La norma de no atacar a nadie se la pasa todo el mundo por el forro. -Comentó Dioniso mirando todavía aquel diario que contenía fotos de Apolo.

El dios del vino había intentado cambiarlas, pero no lo había conseguido.

Enfadado, lanzó el diario a través de la sala, y sorprendentemente, el cuchillo que Ares había lanzado se clavó en el diario salvando así la vida del semidiós.

Todos miraron asombrados a Dioniso. Él bufó e hizo aparecer otro libro entre sus manos.

No tenía nada escrito por fuera, así que nadie podía ver de qué se trataba.

Ares iba a lanzar otro cuchillo, pero Hestia se lo impidió.

Muy enfadado, volvió a su trono y se sentó.

*-x-*

A regañadientes, me eché la mochila al hombro. Sabía que mi ira se debía a la presencia del dios de la guerra, pero seguía teniendo ganas de aplastarle la nariz de un puñetazo. Me recordaba a todos los abusones a los que me había enfrentado: Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse, Gabe el Apestoso, profesores sarcásticos; todos los cretinos que me habían llamado «idiota» en la escuela o se habían reído de mí cada vez que me expulsaban.

*-x-*

-Prissy piensa en mí. Qué considerado.

-No te emociones Clarisse. -Dijo Malcolm.

-Tú cállate principito.

*-x-*

Miré el restaurante, que ahora tenía sólo un par de clientes. La camarera que nos había servido la cena nos miraba nerviosa por la ventana, como si temiera que Ares fuera a hacernos daño. Sacó al cocinero de la cocina para que también mirase. Le dijo algo. Él asintió, levantó una cámara y nos sacó una foto.

«Genial —pensé—. Mañana otra vez en los periódicos.» Ya me imaginaba el titular: «Delincuente juvenil propina paliza a motorista indefenso.»

*-x-*

Todos rieron al imaginárselo.

Ares frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

—Me debes algo más —le dije a Ares—. Me prometiste información sobre mi madre.

*-x-*

Sally miró a su hija con ternura.

*-x-*

—¿Estás seguro de que la soportarás? —Arrancó la moto—. No está muerta.

*-x-*

Todos los dioses se sorprendieron.

*-x-*

Todo me dio vueltas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que la apartaron de delante del Minotauro antes de que muriese. La convirtieron en un resplandor dorado, ¿no? Pues eso se llama metamorfosis. No muerte. Alguien la tiene.

*-x-*

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos.

*-x-*

—¿La tiene? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Necesitas estudiar los métodos de la guerra, pringado. Rehenes… Secuestras a alguien para controlar a algún otro.

*-x-*

Clarisse sonrió sádicamente.

-loca. -Murmuró Malcolm.

-Remilgado. -Devolvió la hija de Ares.

*-x-*

—Nadie me controla.

Se rió.

—¿En serio? Mira alrededor, chaval.

Cerré los puños.

—Sois bastante presuntuoso, señor Ares, para ser un tipo que huye de estatuas de Cupido.

*-x-*

-Percy carece del instinto de supervivencia. -Comentó Hermes después de lamerle la mejilla a Atenea.

la diosa quería salir corriendo despavorida.

-¿Super qué? -Preguntó la joven hija de Poseidón.

Muchos rieron.

*-x-*

Tras sus gafas de sol, el fuego ardió. Sentí un viento cálido en el pelo.

—Volveremos a vernos, Percy Jackson. La próxima vez que te pelees, no descuides tu espalda.

*-x-*

Percy resopló.

A Poseidón no le hizo gracia aquella amenaza.

*-x-*

Aceleró la Harley y salió con un rugido por la calle Delancy.

—Eso no ha sido muy inteligente, Percy —dijo Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Ya sabes listillo, que no suelo hacer cosas inteligentes. -Dijo Percy.

-Sesos de alga… -Suspiró el hijo de Atenea.

*-x-*

—Me da igual.

—No quieras tener a un dios de enemigo. Especialmente ese dios.

*-x-*

-Chase tiene razón. -Dijo Ares.

-Ajá. -Dijo la hija de Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Eh, chicos —intervino Grover—. Detesto interrumpiros, pero… Señaló al comedor. En la caja registradora, los dos últimos clientes pagaban la cuenta, dos hombres vestidos con idénticos monos negros, con un logo blanco en la espalda que coincidía con el del camión:

«amabilidad internacional.»

*-x-*

-Ya sé a quien voy a convertir en ciervos. -Dijo Artemisa.

*-x-*

—Si vamos a tomar el expreso del zoo —prosiguió Grover—, debemos darnos prisa.

No me gustaba, pero no teníamos opción. Además, ya había tenido suficiente Denver. Cruzamos la calle corriendo, subimos a la parte trasera del camión y cerramos las puertas.

*-x-*

-Un viaje de ensueño. -Dijo Malcolm sarcástico.

*-x-*

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue el olor. Parecía la caja de arena para gatos más grande del mundo.

El interior del camión estaba oscuro, hasta que destapé a Anaklusmos. La espada arrojó una débil luz broncínea sobre una escena muy triste. En una fila de jaulas asquerosas había tres de los animales de zoo más patéticos que había visto jamás: una cebra, un león albino y una especie de antílope raro.

*-x-*

Artemisa estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza.

*-x-*

Alguien le había tirado al león un saco de nabos que claramente no quería comerse. La cebra y el antílope tenían una bandeja de polispán de carne picada. Las crines de la cebra tenían chicles pegados, como si alguien se hubiera dedicado a escupírselos. Por su parte, el antílope tenía atado a uno de los cuernos un estúpido globo de cumpleaños plateado que ponía: «¡Al otro lado de la colina!»

Al parecer, nadie había querido acercarse lo suficiente al león, y el pobre bicho se removía inquieto sobre unas mantas raídas y sucias, en un espacio demasiado pequeño, entre jadeos provocados por el calor que hacía en el camión. Tenía moscas zumbando alrededor de los ojos enrojecidos, y los huesos se le marcaban.

*-x-*

Algunos dioses, Poseidón, Dioniso, Deméter, Perséfone y Artemisa, estaban parpadeando.

Los semidioses y Quirón cerraron los ojos y Lee saltó con rapidez del regazo del dios del mar y se acercó a Blake que estaba tumbado a los pies de Apolo.

Había sentido que Poseidón se estaba calentando y el calor se le hizo insoportable.

Un rato después, Michael abrió mucho los ojos mirando a su hermano.

-¡Lee!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Estás sangrando!

-Y tu ropa está ardiendo. -Intervino Percy antes de lanzarle un chorro de agua.

Al ser salada, Lee sintió bastante dolor.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero sus brazos, espalda y piernas, tenían ampollas que supuraban y sangraban.

-Si huvieras permanecido allí unos segundos más, te habrías convertido en cenizas. -Dijo Atenea.

Poseidón seguía parpadeando sin percatarse de nada al igual que Deméter, Dioniso y Artemisa.

Perséfone ya se había calmado un poco.

Apolo movió la mano izquierda haciendo desaparecer la ropa de Lee dejándole solo con unos ajustados boxers negros.

-¿Te has quemado el culo? -Quiso saber Pólux mirándo al arquero con lujuria.

Apolo se apresuró a su lado y colocó un escudo en torno a ambos.

Le bajó levemente la ropa interior y comprobó que no tenía ampollas en esa zona.

Retiró el escudo y curó las heridas del joven.

-No puedo hacer más. Tendrás que permanecer sin ropa hasta que se te curen las heridas por completo.

Mientras decía ésto, aplicaba una crema en las zonas afectadas.

No creo que tarden mucho en cerrar.

Lee asintió y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

Blake se arrastró hacia él.

-Perro perezoso… -Rió Michael.

Luke siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—¿Esto es amabilidad? —exclamó Grover—. ¿Transporte zoológico humano?

Seguro que habría salido otra vez a sacudirles a los camioneros con su flauta de juncos, y desde luego yo le habría ayudado, pero justo entonces el camión arrancó y el tráiler empezó a sacudirse, así que nos vimos obligados a sentarnos o caer al suelo.

*-x-*

-¡Yo si que les voy a sacudir! ¡Pero con mi tridente!

*-x-*

Nos apiñamos en una esquina junto a unos sacos de comida mohosos, intentando hacer caso omiso del hedor, el calor y las moscas. Grover intentó hablar con los animales mediante una serie de balidos, pero se lo quedaron mirando con tristeza. Malcolm estaba a favor de abrir las jaulas y liberarlos al instante, pero yo señalé que no serviría de nada hasta que el camión parara. Además, me daba la sensación de que teníamos mucho mejor aspecto para el león que aquellos nabos.

*-x-*

-No lo dudes Paula.

-¡Me llamo Percy!

-Lo que sea chica.

*-x-*

Encontré una jarra de agua y les llené los cuencos, después usé a Anaklusmos para sacar la comida equivocada de sus jaulas. Le di la carne al león y los nabos a la cebra y el antílope.

*-x-*

Muchos le sonrieron a la semidiosa.

*-x-*

Grover calmó al antílope, mientras Malcolm le cortaba el globo del cuerno con su cuchillo. Quería también cortarle los chicles a la cebra, pero decidimos que sería demasiado arriesgado con los tumbos que daba el camión. Le dijimos a Grover que les prometiera a los animales que seguiríamos ayudándolos por la mañana, después nos preparamos para pasar la noche.

*-x-*

Hestia estaba muy contenta mirando las llamas del hogar.

Estaban bailando con colores vivos y brillantes.

*-x-*

Grover se acurrucó junto a un saco de nabos; Malcolm abrió una caja de nuestras Oreos con relleno doble y mordisqueó una sin ganas; yo intenté alegrarme pensando que ya estábamos a medio camino de Los Angeles. A medio camino de nuestro destino. Sólo estábamos a 14 de junio. El solsticio no era hasta el 21. Teníamos tiempo de sobra.

Por otro lado, no tenía idea de qué debía esperar. Los dioses no paraban de jugar conmigo. Por lo menos Hefesto había tenido la decencia de ser honesto: había puesto cámaras y me había anunciado como entretenimiento. Pero incluso cuando aquéllas aún no estaban rodando, había tenido la impresión de que mi misión era observada.

*-x-*

El dios de las fraguas se ruborizó levemente.

A Percy le asustaba la mirada tan intensa que Charles le estaba dedicando. Era como si… como si el hijo de Hefesto quisiera… devorarle (devorarla).

*-x-*

Yo no era más que una fuente de diversión para los dioses.

—Oye —me dijo Malcolm—, siento haber perdido los nervios en el parque acuático, Percy.

—No pasa nada.

—Es que… —Se estremeció—. ¿Sabes?, las arañas…

—¿Por la historia de Aracne? —supuse—. Acabó convertida en araña por desafiar a tu madre a ver quién tejía mejor, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

-Pero si sabe cosas y todo. -Dijo Atenea.

Hermes la distrajo acariciando uno de sus muslos.

la diosa abrió instintivamente las piernas y el dios metió la mano entre ellas.

Atenea al darse cuenta, intentó cerrarlas pero Hermes se lo impidió.

Acariciaba su sexo por encima de la ropa interior.

-Estás mojadita. -Susurró él en su oído.

Atenea sintió un enorme vulto en su trasero.

Intentó alejarse pero no podía.

-Si sigues moviéndote así, vas a hacer que me corra.

La diosa se quedó muy quieta.

Con un movimiento de sus dedos, Hermes dejó a la morena sin ropa interior.

-¿Pero qué…?

Él solo rió y siguió acariciando el sexo de la diosa.

-Hay menores. -Susurró élla.

Hermes bufó.

Luke decidió seguir leyendo.

La verdad era que los semidioses no podían ver exactamente lo que sucedía, pero sabían que era bastante privado.

*-x-*

Malcolm asintió.

—Los hijos de Aracne llevan vengándose de los de Atenea desde entonces. Si hay una araña a un kilómetro a la redonda, me encontrará. Detesto a esos bichejos. De todos modos, te la debo.

—Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? —dije—. Además, el vuelo molón lo ha hecho Grover.

Pensaba que estaba dormido, pero desde la esquina murmuró:

—¿A que he estado total?

*-x-*

-Sin duda. -Dijo Castor.

*-x-*

Malcolm y yo nos reímos. Sacó una Oreo y me dio la mitad.

—En el mensaje Iris… ¿de verdad Luke no dijo nada?

Mordisqueé mi galleta y pensé en cómo responder. La conversación del arco iris me había tenido preocupado durante toda la tarde.

—Luke me dijo que él y tú os conocéis desde hace mucho. También dijo que Grover no fallaría esta vez. Que nadie se convertiría en pino.

*-x-*

Thalia gruñó.

*-x-*

Al débil resplandor de la espada era difícil leer sus expresiones.

Grover baló lastimeramente.

—Debería haberte contado la verdad desde el principio. —Le tembló la voz—. Pensaba que si sabías lo bobo que era, no me querrías a tu lado.

*-x-*

Varios semidioses le dieron al sátiro una colleja.

-Definitivamente, va a salirte un tercer cuerno. -Dijo Lee.

*-x-*

—Eras el sátiro que intentó rescatar a Thalia, la hija de Zeus.

*-x-*

-Thalia, la hija de Zeus. -Dijo la teniente de Artemisa.

-¿A caso eres Thalia la cara pino hija de Dioniso? -Preguntó Percy de manera inocente.

La cazadora gruñó.

*-x-*

Asintió con tristeza.

—Y los otros dos mestizos de los que se hizo amiga Thalia, los que llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento… —Miré a Malcolm—. Erais tú y Luke, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

-no, eran Ethan y Drew. -Dijo Chris.

-¡Oye! No quiero saber nada de… esa…

-Pero si Tanaca es encantadora. -Dijo Lee.

-Y yo tengo los dos ojos. -Refunfuñó Ethan con sarcasmo.

*-x-*

Malcolm dejó su Oreo sin comer.

—Como tú dijiste, Percy, una mestiza de siete años no habría llegado muy lejos sola. Atenea me guió hacia la ayuda. Thalia tenía doce; Luke, catorce. Los dos habían huido de casa, como yo. Les pareció bien llevarme. Eran… unos luchadores increíbles contra los monstruos, incluso sin entrenamiento. Viajamos hacia el norte desde Virginia, sin ningún plan real, evitando monstruos hasta que Grover nos encontró.

*-x-*

Thalia, Malcolm y Luke se miraron recordando esos días.

*-x-*

—Se suponía que tenía que escoltar a Thalia al campamento —dijo Grover entre sollozos—. Sólo a Thalia. Tenía órdenes estrictas de Quirón: no hagas nada que ralentice el rescate. Verás, sabíamos que Hades le iba detrás, pero no podíamos dejar a Luke y Malcolm solos. Pensé… que podría llevarlos a los tres sanos y salvos. Fue culpa mía que nos alcanzaran las Benévolas. Me quedé en el sitio. Me asusté de vuelta al campamento y me equivoqué de camino. Si hubiese sido un poquito más rápido…

*-x-*

-Eres un sátiro bastante tonto si crees que es culpa tuya. -Dijo Luke.

Grover suspiró.

*-x-*

—Ya basta —lo interrumpió Malcolm—. Nadie te echa la culpa. Thalia tampoco te culpaba.

*-x-*

-Claro que no lo hago niño cabra.

La chica se levantó y abrazó a Grover con fuerza.

Él sedejó hacer.

*-x-*

—Se sacrificó para salvarnos. Murió por mi culpa. Así lo dijo el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.

*-x-*

-Esos viejos gordos no tienen ni idea de nada. -Espetó Percy.

*-x-*

—¿Porque no pensabas dejar a otros dos mestizos atrás? —dije—. Eso es injusto.

—Percy tiene razón —convino Malcolm—. Yo no estaría aquí hoy de no ser por ti, Grover. Ni Luke. No nos importa lo que diga el Consejo.

Grover siguió sollozando en la oscuridad.

—¡Menuda suerte tengo! Soy el sátiro más torpe de todos los tiempos y voy a dar con los dos mestizos más poderosos del siglo, Thalia y Percy.

*-x-*

-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, tú has encontrado a los hijos de los dioses grandes. -Dijo Quirón.

El sátiro se sonrojó.

-Eres nuestro sátiro favorito. -Comentó Malcolm.

*-x-*

—No eres torpe —insistió Malcolm—. Y eres más valiente que cualquier otro sátiro que haya conocido. Nómbrame alguno que se atreva a ir al inframundo. Seguro que Percy también se alegra de que estés aquí.

*-x-*

-Siempre. -Dijo la semidiosa.

*-x-*

Me dio una patada en la espinilla.

—Sí —contesté, aunque lo habría dicho incluso sin la patada—. No fue la suerte lo que hizo que nos encontraras a Thalia y a mí, Grover. Eres el sátiro con más buen corazón del mundo. Eres un buscador nato. Por eso serás el que encuentre a Pan.

*-x-*

Muchos sonrieron.

Grover se sentía muy agradecido.

*-x-*

Oí un hondo suspiro de satisfacción. Esperé que Grover dijera algo, pero sólo volvió más pesada su respiración. Cuando empezó a roncar, me di cuenta de que se había dormido.

—¿Cómo lo hará? —me asombré.

—No lo sé —repuso Malcolm—. Pero ha sido muy bonito eso que le has dicho.

—Hablaba en serio.

Guardamos silencio varios kilómetros, zarandeados contra los sacos de comida. La cebra comía nabos.

El león lamía lo que quedaba de carne picada y me miraba esperanzado.

*-x-*

Dioniso apretó los puños.

Les entregaría a esos hombres a las ménades.

*-x-*

Malcolm se frotó el collar como si estuviera concentrado pensando.

—Esa cuenta del pino —le pregunté—, ¿es del primer año?

Miró el collar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sí —contestó—. Cada agosto, los consejeros eligen el evento más importante del verano y lo pintan en las cuentas de ese año. Tengo el pino de Thalia, un trirreme griego en llamas, un centauro con traje de graduación… Bueno, ése sí que fue un verano raro…

*-x-*

Luke rió acordándose.

las cuentas son mejor que lo que hacen en el campamento Júpiter. -Murmuró Percy frotándose el brazo.

*-x-*

—¿Y el anillo universitario es de tu padre?

—Eso no es asunto… —Se detuvo—. Sí. Sí que lo es.

—No tienes que contármelo.

—No… no pasa nada. —Inspiró con dificultad—. Mi padre me lo envió metido en una carta, hace dos veranos. El anillo era… En fin, su mayor recuerdo de Atenea. No habría superado su doctorado en Harvard sin ella… Bueno, es una larga historia. En cualquier caso, dijo que quería que lo tuviera. Se disculpó por haber sido un estúpido, dijo que me quería y me echaba de menos. Quería que volviera a casa y viviera con él.

*-x-*

Frederic suspiró acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

*-x-*

—Eso no suena tan mal.

—Sí, bueno… El problema es que me lo creí. Intenté volver a casa aquel año académico, pero mi madrastra seguía como siempre. No quería que sus hijos corrieran peligro por vivir con un bicho raro.

*-x-*

El padre de Malcolm apretó los dientes disgustado consigo mismo.

*-x-*

Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. Los monstruos atacaban. Peleábamos. No llegué a las vacaciones de Navidad. Llamé a Quirón y volví directamente al Campamento Mestizo.

—¿Crees que podrás vivir con tu padre otra vez?

No me miraba a los ojos.

—Por favor. Paso de autoinfligirme daño.

—No deberías desistir —le dije—. Deberías escribirle una carta o algo así.

—Gracias por el consejo —me dijo fríamente—, pero mi padre ha escogido con quién quiere vivir.

*-x-*

Malcolm abrazó a Frederic con fuerza.

Se sentía tan bien allí, en su pecho…

*-x-*

Guardamos silencio durante unos cuantos kilómetros.

—Así que si los dioses pelean —dije al cabo—, ¿se alinearán del mismo modo que en la guerra de Troya? ¿Irá Atenea contra Poseidón?

Malcolm apoyó la cabeza en la mochila que Ares nos había dado y cerró los ojos.

—No sé qué hará mi madre. Sólo sé que yo lucharé en tu bando.

*-x-*

Percy y Malcolm se sonrieron.

Lo habían dejado, pero eran muy buenos amigos. Y eso no cambiaría pasara lo que pasase.

*-x-*

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres mi amigo, sesos de alga. ¿Alguna otra pregunta idiota?

*-x-*

Atenea y Poseidón se fulminaron con la mirada.

El dios del mar aún no se había calmado del todo, así que no le había pedido a Lee que volviera con él.

*-x-*

No se me ocurría qué decir. Afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Malcolm se había dormido.

Yo tuve problemas para seguir su ejemplo, con Grover roncando y un león albino mirándome hambriento, pero al final cerré los ojos.

La pesadilla se inició como algo que había soñado antes un millón de veces: me obligaban a realizar un examen oficial metido en una camisa de fuerza. Los demás chicos estaban saliendo al patio y el profesor no paraba de decir: «Venga, Percy. No eres tonto, ¿verdad? Agarra el lápiz.»

*-x-*

Muchos sintieron un escalofrío.

-Sueñas cosas muy raras. -Dijo Charles.

Percy atinó a asentir.

El hijo de Hefesto aún seguía mirándole como aquel león hambriento del camión.

*-x-*

Y entonces el sueño se desviaba de su camino habitual.

Miraba hacia el pupitre de al lado y veía a una chica sentada allí, también con camisa de fuerza. Tenía mi edad, el pelo negro y revuelto, peinado a lo punk, los ojos verdes y tormentosos pintados con lápiz oscuro, y pecas en la nariz. De algún modo, sabía quién era: Thalia, hija de Zeus.

*-x-*

-Has acertado en todo menos en los ojos. -Comentó la teniente de Artemisa.

Percy sonrió.

*-x-*

Ella forcejeaba con la camisa de fuerza, me lanzaba una airada mirada de frustración y espetaba:

—Bueno, sesos de alga. Uno de los dos tendrá que salir de aquí.

*-x-*

-Hasta has plasmado su carácter. -Rió Luke.

*-x-*

«Tiene razón —pensaba yo en el sueño—. Voy a volver a esa cueva. Voy a darle a Hades mi opinión.»

La camisa de fuerza se desvanecía. Caía a través del suelo de la clase. La voz del maestro se volvía fría y malvada, resonando desde las profundidades de un gran abismo.

*-x-*

Hades se estremeció.

Que su familia dijera lo que quisiera, pero él sabía que no había robado ese estúpido rayo.

*-x-*

—Percy Jackson —decía—. Sí, veo que el intercambio ha funcionado.

Estaba otra vez en la caverna oscura, los espíritus de los muertos vagaban alrededor. Oculta en el foso, la cosa monstruosa hablaba, pero esta vez no se dirigía a mí. El poder entumecedor de su voz parecía dirigido hacia otro lugar.

—¿Y no sospecha nada? —preguntaba. Otra voz, una que me resultaba conocida, respondía a mi espalda:

—Nada, mi señor. Está totalmente en la inopia.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron a Luke con disimulo.

Al final se había arrepentido, pero algunos le guardaban rencor porque habían perdido a muchos semidioses por su culpa.

*-x-*

Yo miraba, pero no había nadie. El que hablaba era invisible.

—Un engaño tras otro —musitaba la cosa del foso—. Excelente.

—En serio, mi señor —decía la voz a mi lado—, hacen bien en llamaros el Retorcido, pero ¿era esto realmente necesario? Podría haberos traído lo que robé directamente…

*-x-*

-¿El retorcido? -Preguntó Poseidón. -¿He oído bien?

Luke asintió.

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos.

-Debe haber algún error. -Sentenció Zeus.

-Pero… -intervino Deméter.

-¡He dicho que es un error!

*-x-*

—¿Tú? —se burlaba el monstruo—. Has mostrado tus límites con creces. Me habrías fallado por completo de no haber intervenido yo.

—Pero, mi señor…

—Haya paz, pequeño sirviente. Estos seis meses nos han rendido mucho. La ira de Zeus ha aumentado. Poseidón ha jugado su carta más desesperada. Ahora la usaremos contra él. Pronto obtendrás la recompensa que deseas, y tu venganza. En cuanto ambos objetos me sean entregados… Pero espera. Está aquí.

*-x-*

-¿Dos objetos? -Preguntó Hades.

-Sí. -Contestó Malcolm muy tenso.

*-x-*

—¿Qué? —El sirviente invisible de repente parecía tensarse—. ¿Lo habéis convocado, mi señor?

—No. —El monstruo centraba toda la fuerza de su atención en mí, dejándome inmóvil en el sitio—.

Maldita sea la sangre de su padre: es demasiado voluble, demasiado impredecible. El chico ha venido solo.

—¡Imposible! —gritaba el sirviente.

—¡Para un débil como tú, puede! —rugía la voz. Entonces su frío poder se volvía hacia mí—. Así que… ¿quieres soñar con tu misión, joven mestizo? Pues te lo concederé.

*-x-*

-Es que mi… ahora hija… Es increíble.

-Creía que el del gran ego era Apolo. -Dijo Artemisa.

-Por supuesto… -Contestó el dios del sol.

Algunos se rieron.

El dios al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, exclamó:

-¡Oye!

*-x-*

La escena cambiaba.

Estaba de pie en un enorme salón del trono con paredes de mármol negro y suelos de bronce. El trono, vacío y horrendo, estaba hecho de huesos humanos soldados.

*-x-*

Mi trono no es horrendo. Está hecho de la mejor calidad. Solo huesos de los peores criminales del mundo.

-Eso lo vuelve mucho mejor. -Ironizó Zeus.

*-x-*

De pie, junto al pedestal, estaba mi madre, helada en una luz dorada reluciente, con los brazos extendidos.

Intentaba acercarme a ella, pero las piernas no me respondían. Estiraba los brazos para alcanzarla, pero sólo para comprobar que se me estaban secando hasta los huesos. Esqueletos sonrientes con armaduras griegas se cernían sobre mí, me envolvían en una túnica de seda y me coronaban con laureles que olían como el veneno de Quimera y me quemaban la piel.

*-x-*

-me encanta mi palacio. -Suspiró Hades.

-¿Por qué tienes tú a su madre? -Inquirió Deméter.

-Y yo que sé.

*-x-*

La voz malvada se echaba a reír.

—¡Salve, héroe conquistador!

*-x-*

-Horrible. -Opinó Silena.

*-x-*

Desperté con un sobresalto.

Grover me sacudía por el hombro.

—El camión ha parado —dijo—. Creemos que vendrán a ver los animales.

—¡Escóndete! —susurró Malcolm.

Él lo tenía fácil. Se puso la gorra de invisibilidad y desapareció. Grover y yo tuvimos que escondernos detrás de unos sacos de comida y confiar en parecer nabos.

Las puertas traseras chirriaron al abrirse. La luz del sol y el calor se colaron dentro.

—¡Qué asco! —rezongó uno de los camioneros mientras sacudía la mano por delante de su fea nariz—. Ojalá transportáramos electrodomésticos. —Subió y echó agua de una jarra en los platos de los animales—. ¿Tienes calor, chaval? —le preguntó al león, y le vació el resto del cubo directamente en la cara.

El león rugió, indignado.

—Vale, vale, tranquilo —dijo el hombre.

*-x-*

-Deberíais haber soltado al león para que se comiese a esos indeseables vivos. -Espetó Artemisa.

*-x-*

A mi lado, bajo los sacos de nabos, Grover se puso tenso. Para ser un herbívoro amante de la paz, parecía bastante mortífero, la verdad.

*-x-*

-¡Niño cabra al ataque! -Gritó Pólux.

*-x-*

El camionero le lanzó al antílope una bolsa de Happy Meal aplastada.

*-x-*

-Con lo fan que es Nico de esas hamburguesas, seguro que se cargaría a ese tipo. -Comentó Percy.

Bianca sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Cómo está él? -preguntó con timidez.

Percy dudó.

-Bien. -Contestó finalmente.

-(Aunque no gracias a ti.) -Pensó la hija del dios del mar.

Bianca sonrió.

-Eso me hace muy feliz.

Percy se tragó un bufido.

*-x-*

Le dedicó una sonrisita malévola a la cebra.

—¿Qué tal te va, Rayas? Al menos de ti nos deshacemos en esta parada. ¿Te gustan los espectáculos demagia? Éste te va a encantar. ¡Van a serrarte por la mitad!

*-x-*

-¡A ti si te voy a serrar por la mitad! ¡Pero con un palo de madera para que te duela más! -Gritó Poseidón.

Los semidioses se giraron a tiempo, porque el dios del mar había recuperado su forma divina.

Un temblor hizo caer varias cosas que había colgadas en las paredes.

Poseidón respiró hondo y se sentó en su trono.

*-x-*

La cebra, aterrorizada y con los ojos como platos, me miró fijamente.

No emitió sonido alguno, pero la oí decir con nitidez: «Por favor, señor, liberadme.» Me quedé demasiado conmocionado para reaccionar.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió un poco.

*-x-*

Se oyeron unos fuertes golpes a un lado del camión.

El camionero gritó:

—¿Qué quieres, Eddie?

Una voz desde fuera —sería la de Eddie—, gritó:

—¿Maurice? ¿Qué dices?

—¿Para qué das golpes?

Toc, toc, toc.

Desde fuera, Eddie gritó:

—¿Qué golpes?

Nuestro tipo, Maurice, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió fuera, maldiciendo a Eddie por ser tan imbécil.

Un segundo más tarde, Malcolm apareció a mi lado. Debía de haber dado los golpes para sacar a Maurice del camión.

*-x-*

-Buena idea. -Dijo Quirón.

Atenea estaba bastante distraída con los dedos de Hermes en su interior.

Había tenido ya dos orgasmos y el tercero no tardaría en llegar.

Hermes tamnién había eyaculado en sus pantalones.

El dios prefería a Apolo para estos… juegos, pero se conformaría con Atenea de momento.

Ya habría tiempo para asaltar al dios de la curación como era debido.

*-x-*

—Este negocio de transporte no puede ser legal —dijo.

—No me digas —contestó Grover. Se detuvo, como si estuviera escuchando—. ¡El león dice que estos tíos son contrabandistas de animales!

«Es verdad», me dijo la voz de la cebra en mi mente.

—¡Tenemos que liberarlos! —sugirió Grover, y tanto él como Malcolm se quedaron mirándome, esperando que los dirigiera.

Había oído hablar a la cebra, pero no al león. ¿Por qué? Quizá se debiera a otra disfunción cognitiva…

*-x-*

-Claaaroo. -Dijo Thalia.

-Sesos de alga. -Comentó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Quizá sólo podía entender a las cebras. Entonces pensé: caballos. ¿Qué había dicho Malcolm sobre que Poseidón había creado los caballos? ¿Se parecía una cebra lo suficiente a un caballo? ¿Por eso era capaz de entenderla?

*-x-*

-Vas progresando. -Dijo Atenea con sorna.

*-x-*

La cebra dijo: «Ábrame la jaula, señor. Por favor. Después yo me las apañaré por mi cuenta.»

Fuera, Eddie y Maurice aún seguían gritándose, pero sabía que volverían en cualquier momento para atormentar otra vez a los animales. Empuñé la espada y destrocé el cerrojo de la jaula de la cebra. El pobre animal salió corriendo. Se volvió y me hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. «Gracias, señor.»

*-x-*

Artemisa y Poseidón sonrieron a Percy.

Entonces, el dios del mar dirigió la vista hasta Lee y se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Por qué estás en…? -Se interrumpió abruptamente cuando vio las marcas rojas en uno de los brazos del semidiós.

Poseidón se acercó donde estaba su compañero.

Hizo que se levantara y le dio la vuelta.

Jadeó horrorizado.

-¿Eso te lo he hecho yo?

El hijo de Apolo asintió.

El dios comvocó una esfera de agua de un manantial y la pasó por las heridas del joven.

Lee esperaba que le doliera, pero no fue así.

Cuando acabó, vieron como las heridas habían desaparecido.

Poseidón le vistió con una camiseta naranja y unos vaqueros y le abrazó.

-Lo siento amor. -Le susurró al oído.

-Estoy bien.

Lee se dio la vuelta y abrazó al dios que estaba muy angustiado.

Poseidón cogió al joven de la mano y se sentó en su trono.

Lee dio un pequeño salto y se acomodó en su regazo.

Ambos se besaron con dulzura.

Un rato más tarde, Luke continuó la lectura.

*-x-*

Grover levantó las manos y le dijo algo a la cebra en idioma cabra, una especie de bendición.

Justo cuando Maurice volvía a meter la cabeza dentro para ver qué era aquel ruido, la cebra saltó por encima de él y salió a la calle. Se oyeron gritos y bocinas. Nos abalanzamos sobre las puertas del camión a tiempo de ver a la cebra galopar por un ancho bulevar lleno de hoteles, casinos y letreros de neón a cada lado. Acabábamos de soltar una cebra en Las Vegas.

*-x-*

-Bien hecho. -Felicitó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Maurice y Eddie corrieron detrás de ella, y a su vez unos cuantos policías detrás de ellos, que gritaban:

—¡Eh, para eso necesitan un permiso!

*-x-*

Hermes reía como loco.

*-x-*

—Este sería un buen momento para marcharnos —dijo Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Los animales primero. -Dijo Thalia.

*-x-*

—Los otros animales primero —intervino Grover.

Rompí los cerrojos con la espada. Grover levantó las manos y les dedicó la misma bendición caprina que a la cebra.

—Buena suerte —les dije a los animales. El antílope y el león salieron de sus jaulas con ganas y se lanzaron juntos a la calle.

*-x-*

-¡Sí! -Chilló Dioniso.

Artemisa sonrió.

*-x-*

Algunos turistas gritaron. La mayoría sólo se apartaron y sacaron fotos, probablemente convencidos de que era algún espectáculo publicitario de los casinos.

—¿Estarán bien los animales? —le pregunté a Grover—. Quiero decir, con el desierto y tal…

—No te preocupes —me contestó—. Les he puesto un santuario de sátiro.

—¿Que significa?

—Significa que llegarán a la espesura a salvo —dijo—. Encontrarán agua, comida, sombra, todo lo que necesiten hasta hallar un lugar donde vivir a salvo.

—¿Por qué no nos echas una bendición de ésas a nosotros? —le pregunté.

—Sólo funciona con animales salvajes.

*-x-*

-Así que solo le afectaría a Percy. -Comentó Thalia.

*-x-*

—Así que sólo afectaría a Percy —razonó Malcolm.

*-x-*

La cazadora y el hijo de Atenea chocaron los cinco.

*-x-*

—¡Eh! —protesté.

—Es una broma —contestó—. Vamos, salgamos de este camión asqueroso.

Salimos a trompicones a la tarde en el desierto. Debía de haber cuarenta y cinco grados, así que seguramente parecíamos vagabundos refritos, pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado interesado en los animales salvajes para prestarnos atención.

Pasamos junto al Monte Casio y el MGM. Dejamos atrás unas pirámides, un barco pirata y la estatua de la Libertad, una réplica bastante pequeña pero que me provocó la misma añoranza.

No estaba seguro de qué íbamos buscando. Tal vez sólo un lugar donde librarnos del calor por unos instantes, encontrar un sandwich y un vaso de limonada y trazar un nuevo plan para llegar a LosÁngeles.

*-x-*

Odio el calor extremo. Soy más del frío. -Dijo Tommy.

-Y estás con un hijo del dios del sol. Vaya ironía. -Apostilló Ethan.

*-x-*

Debimos de girar en el lugar equivocado, porque de repente nos encontramos en un callejón sin salida, delante del Hotel Casino Loto.

*-x-*

Bianca frunció el ceño.

Hades se preocupó.

Sabía que si entraban allí, sería muy difícil que salieran por sus propios medios. Por no decir imposible.

Además, el tiempo allí no pasaba de la misma forma que en el exterior del casino. Por eso encerró allí a sus hijos.

*-x-*

La entrada era una enorme flor de neón cuyos pétalos se encendían y parpadeaban. Nadie salía ni entraba, pero las brillantes puertas cromadas estaban abiertas, y del interior emergía un aire acondicionado con aroma de flores: flores de loto, quizá. Jamás las había olido, así que no estaba seguro.

El portero nos sonrió.

—Ey, chicos. Parecéis cansados. ¿Queréis entrar y sentaros?

Durante la última semana había aprendido a sospechar. Suponía que cualquiera podía ser un monstruo o un dios. No se podía saber. Pero aquel tipo era normal. Saltaba a la vista. Además, me sentí tan aliviado al oír a alguien que parecía comprensivo que asentí y le dije que nos encantaría entrar.

*-x-*

Bianca gimió.

*-x-*

Dentro, echamos un vistazo y Grover exclamó:

—¡Uau!

El recibidor entero era una sala de juegos gigante. Y no me refiero a los comecocos cutres o las máquinas tragaperras. Había un tobogán de agua que rodeaba el ascensor de cristal como una serpiente, de una altura de por lo menos cuarenta plantas. Había un muro de escalar a un lado del edificio, así como un puente desde el que hacer puenting. Y cientos de videojuegos, cada uno del tamaño de una televisión gigante. Básicamente, tenía todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero ir. -Dijeron casi todos los semidioses de la sala.

-Creo que no sería buena idea. -Indicó Bianca.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Suena al paraíso! -Exclamó Chris.

-Claro. -Dijo la hermana de Nico.

*-x-*

Vi a otros chicos jugando, pero no muchos. No había que esperar para ningún juego. Por todas partes se veían camareras y bares que servían todo tipo de comida.

—¡Eh! —dijo un botones. Por lo menos eso me pareció. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana blanca y amarilla con dibujos de lotos, pantalones cortos y chanclas—. Bienvenidos al Casino Loto. Aquí tienen la llave de su habitación.

*-x-*

-Esto empieza a ser extraño. -Comentó Michael.

-Tonterías. -Contradijo Ethan.

*-x-*

—Esto, pero… —mascullé.

—No, no —dijo sonriendo—. La cuenta está pagada. No tienen que pagar nada ni dar propinas. Sencillamente suban a la última planta, habitación cuatro mil uno. Si necesitan algo, como más burbujas para la bañera caliente, o platos en el campo de tiro, lo que sea, llamen a recepción. Aquí tienen sus tarjetas LotusCash. Funcionan en los restaurantes y en todos los juegos y atracciones.

*-x-*

Bianca recordó entonces a tres jóvenes desaliñados. Nico los había señalado y había dicho algo. Pero ella no le prestó atención.

Después recordó que Nico y ella estaban en la cuatro mil dos.

*-x-*

Nos entregó a cada uno una tarjeta de crédito verde.

Sabía que tenía que tratarse de un error. Evidentemente pensaba que éramos los hijos de algún millonario. Pero acepté la tarjeta y pregunté:

—¿Cuánto hay aquí?

—¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió con ceño.

—Quiero decir que… ¿cuánto se puede gastar aquí?

Se rió.

—Ah, estaba bromeando. Bueno, eso mola. Disfruten de su estancia.

*-x-*

-Vaaalee. Esto es extraño. -Dijo Michael de nuevo.

Chris bufó.

*-x-*

Subimos al ascensor y buscamos nuestra habitación. Era una suite con tres dormitorios separados y un bar lleno de caramelos, refrescos y patatas. Línea directa con el servicio de habitaciones. Toallas mullidas, camas de agua y almohadas de plumas. Una gran pantalla de televisión por satélite e internet de alta velocidad. En el balcón había otra bañera de agua caliente y, como había dicho el botones, una máquina para disparar platos y una escopeta, así que se podían lanzar palomas de arcilla por encima del horizonte de Las Vegas y llenarlas de plomo. Yo no creía que aquello fuera legal, pero desde luego molaba. La vista de la Franja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y el desierto era alucinante, aunque dudaba que tuviera tiempo para admirar la vista con una habitación como aquélla.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Malcolm—. Este sitio es…

—Genial —concluyó Grover—. Absolutamente genial.

Había ropa en el armario, de mi talla. Puse cara de extrañeza.

*-x-*

Poseidón frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

Tiré la mochila de Ares a la basura. Ya no iba a necesitarla. Cuando nos marcháramos, podría apuntar otra a mi cuenta en la tienda del hotel. Me di una ducha, que me sentó fenomenal tras una semana de viaje mugriento. Me cambié de ropa, comí una bolsa de patatas, bebí tres Coca-Colas y acabé sintiéndome mejor que en mucho tiempo. En el fondo de mi mente, algún problemilla seguía incordiándome. Habría tenido un sueño o algo… tenía que hablar con mis amigos. Pero estaba seguro de que podía esperar.

*-x-*

Hades suspiró.

-Esto no va a ir bien. -Murmuró.

*-x-*

Salí de la habitación y descubrí que Malcolm y Grover también se habían duchado y cambiado de ropa. Grover comía patatas con fruición, mientras Malcolm encendía el canal del National Geographic.

—Con todos los canales que hay —le dije—, y tú pones el National Geographic. ¿Estás majara?

—Emiten programas interesantes.

—Me siento bien —comentó Grover—. Me encanta este sitio.

Sin que reparara siquiera en ello, las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y por un momento lo levantaron treinta centímetros del suelo.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Malcolm—. ¿Dormimos?

*-x-*

-Mejor que os marchéis cuanto antes. -Dijo Bianca.

*-x-*

Grover y yo nos miramos y sonreímos. Ambos levantamos nuestras tarjetas de plástico verde LotusCash.

—Hora de jugar —dije.

*-x-*

-Solo espero que hayan podido completar la misión. -Murmuró Hades.

*-x-*

No recordaba la última vez que me lo había pasado tan bien. Venía de una familia relativamente pobre.

Nuestra idea de derroche era salir a comer a un Burger King y alquilar un vídeo. ¿Un hotel de Las Vegas de cinco estrellas? Ni hablar.

*-x-*

Sally se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Hice puenting en el recibidor cinco o seis veces, bajé por el tobogán, practiqué snowboard en la ladera de nieve artificial y jugué a un juego de realidad virtual con pistolas láser y a otro de tiro al blanco del FBI. Vi a Grover unas cuantas veces, pasando de juego en juego. Le encantó el cazador cazado: donde el ciervo sale a disparar a los sureños.

*-x-*

-Ese suena genial. -Aprobó Thalia.

*-x-*

Vi a Malcolm jugar a juegos de trivial y otras cosas para cerebritos. Tenían un juego enorme de simulación en 3D en el que construías tu propia ciudad y, de hecho, veías los edificios holográficos levantarse en el tablero.

*-x-*

-Seguro que a Malcolm le encantó ese juego. -Comentó Luke con una sonrisa.

*-x-*

A mí no me pareció gran cosa, pero a él le encantó.

No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que algo iba mal.

*-x-*

-Me sorprende que haya sido un hijo de Poseidón el que se haya dado cuenta y no el de Atenea. -Comentó Hades.

*-x-*

Probablemente fue cuando reparé en el chico que tenía a mi lado en el tiro al blanco de realidad virtual.

Tendría unos trece años, pero llevaba ropa muy rara. Pensé que sería hijo de algún imitador de Elvis.

Vestía vaqueros de campana y una camiseta roja con estampado de tubos negros, y llevaba el pelo repeinado con gomina como un chico de Nueva Jersey en la fiesta de principio de curso.

Jugamos una partida juntos y dijo:

—Cómo enrolla, colega. Llevo aquí dos semanas y los juegos no dejan de mejorar.

«¿Cómo enrolla?»

*-x-*

-Esa expresión es de los años setenta o por ahí. -Dijo Ethan.

*-x-*

Más tarde, mientras hablábamos, dije que algo «desentonaba» y me miró sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera oído la palabra. Se llamaba Darrin, pero en cuanto empecé a hacerle preguntas, se aburrió de mí y regresó a la pantalla.

—Eh, Darrin.

—¿Qué?

—¿En qué año estamos? —le pregunté.

*-x-*

-Buena pregunta. -Aprobó Hades.

Muchos se extrañaron.

*-x-*

Puso ceño.

—¿En el juego?

—No. En la vida real.

Tuvo que pararse a pensarlo.

—En mil novecientos setenta y siete.

*-x-*

Los campistas se miraron.

-¿Qué dice? -Inquirió Michael.

*-x-*

—No —dije, y empecé a preocuparme—. En serio.

—Oye, tío, me das malas vibraciones. Tengo una partida que atender.

Después de eso, me ignoró por completo.

Empecé a hablar con los demás, y descubrí que no era fácil. Estaban pegados a la pantalla del televisor, o al videojuego, o a su comida, o a lo que fuera. Encontré un tipo que me dijo que estábamos en 1985;

otro, que en 1993. Todos aseguraban que no llevaban demasiado tiempo, sólo unos días, como mucho unas semanas. En realidad ni lo sabían ni les importaba.

Entonces se me pasó por la cabeza: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba yo allí? Parecía sólo un par de horas, pero ¿cuánto había sido? Intenté recordar por qué estábamos allí. íbamos a Los Ángeles. Teníamos que encontrar la entrada del inframundo. Mi madre… Por un horrible instante me costó recordar su nombre.

*-x-*

-Ya no suena tan divertido. -Dijo Castor.

-Bueno… Un sitio sin monstruos… No está del todo mal. -Opinó Ethan.

-Si lo pones así… -Dijo Lee pensativo.

Poseidón gruñó y abrazó más a Lee contra sí.

*-x-*

Sally. Sally Jackson. Tenía que dar con ella. Tenía que evitar que Hades causara la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

*-x-*

El dios del inframundo bufó molesto.

Hermes ya se estaba aburriendo con Atenea.

Le gustaba incomodarla, pero prefería tener encima a otra persona.

*-x-*

Encontré a Malcolm aún construyendo su ciudad.

—Venga —le dije—. Nos marchamos.

No hubo respuesta. Le sacudí por los hombros.

—¿Malcolm? —Pareció molestarse.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿De qué estás hablando? Si acabo de construir las torres…

*-x-*

-Y se supone que tus hijos son los inteligentes… -Resopló Perséfone.

*-x-*

—Este sitio es una trampa.

No respondió hasta que volví a sacudirle.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escucha. Tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, Percy, sólo unos minutos más.

—Malcolm, aquí hay gente desde mil novecientos setenta y siete. Niños que no han crecido más. Te inscribes y te quedas para siempre.

*-x-*

-Peter Pan. -Dijo Castor.

*-x-*

—¿Y qué? —replicó—. ¿Te imaginas un lugar mejor?

Le agarré de la muñeca y le aparté del juego.

—¡Eh! —me gritó, e intentó pegarme, pero nadie se molestó siquiera en mirarnos. Estaban demasiado absortos.

Le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

—Arañas. Enormes arañas peludas —le dije.

*-x-*

-Buen plan. -Aprobó Quirón.

Hera quería marcharse de allí.

*-x-*

Eso le estremeció y le aclaró la mirada.

—Oh, santo Olimpo —musitó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos…?

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrar a Grover.

Tras buscar un buen rato, lo vimos jugando al cazador cazado virtual.

—¡Grover! —llamamos.

El contestó:

—¡Muere, humano! ¡Muere, asquerosa y contaminante persona!

*-x-*

Todos soltaron grandes carcajadas.

-Esa es buena amigo. -Felicitó Pólux.

*-x-*

—¡Grover!

Se volvió con la pistola de plástico y siguió apretando el gatillo, como si sólo fuera otra imagen en la pantalla.

Miré a Malcolm, y entre los dos lo agarramos por los brazos y lo apartamos. Sus zapatos voladores desplegaron las alas y empezaron a tirar de sus piernas en la otra dirección mientras gritaba:

—¡No! ¡Acabo de pasar otro nivel! ¡No!

El botones del Loto se acercó presuroso.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿están listos para las tarjetas platino?

—Nos vamos —le dije.

—Qué lástima —repuso él, y me dio la sensación de que era sincero, como si nuestra partida le doliese en el alma—. Acabamos de abrir una sala nueva entera, llena de juegos para los poseedores de la tarjeta platino.

*-x-*

-No aceptéis. -Dijo Michael.

-Hablas con un libro.

-Que te den la Rue.

*-x-*

Nos mostró las tarjetas. Sabía que si aceptaba una, jamás me iría. Me quedaría allí, feliz para siempre, jugando para siempre, y pronto olvidaría a mi madre, mi misión e incluso mi propio nombre. Jugaría al francotirador virtual con Darrin el Enrollado por los siglos de los siglos.

*-x-*

-Suena escalofriante. -Comentó Tommy.

*-x-*

Grover tendió un brazo hacia la tarjeta, pero Malcolm le pegó un tirón y la rechazó.

—No, gracias.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y, a medida que nos acercábamos, el olor a comida y los sonidos de los videojuegos parecían más atractivos. Pensé en nuestra habitación del piso de arriba. Podíamos quedarnos sólo por esa noche, dormir en una cama cómoda y mullida por una vez…

*-x-*

-Mejor que no. -Comentó Bianca.

*-x-*

Salimos a toda prisa del Casino Loto y corrimos por la acera. Era por la tarde, aproximadamente la misma hora del día que habíamos entrado en el casino, pero algo no cuadraba. El clima había cambiado por completo. Había tormenta y el desierto rielaba por el calor.

Llevaba la mochila que me había dado Ares colgada del hombro, cosa rara, pues estaba seguro de que la había desechado en la habitación 4001, pero de momento tenía otros problemas de que preocuparme.

*-x-*

-Eso también es extraño. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

Fui hasta el quiosco más cercano, miré la fecha de un periódico. Gracias a los dioses, seguía siendo el mismo año en que habíamos entrado. Después reparé en la fecha: 20 de junio. Habíamos pasado cinco días en el Casino Loto.

Sólo nos quedaba un día para el solsticio de verano. Un día para llevar a buen puerto nuestra misión.

*-x-*

-Eso no pinta bien para nadie. -Dijo Hades.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Intervino Luke.

-Yo leeré. -Se ofreció Dioniso sorprendiéndolos a todos.

El dios del vino hizo levitar el libro hasta él y sin mirar a nadie, abrió el libro.

-Devuelve a mi hijo a su estado normal. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Pero así está preciosa. ¿Verdad cielo? -Le preguntó Afrodita a Charles.

-Está para lamerla todita. -Contestó el joven. -Aunque… si fueses de nuevo un chico… no me importaría devorarte.

Beckendorf se acercó a Percy y le lamió un lado del cuello.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemidito de placer.

-Tan caliente… Quiero hacerte de todo Percy.

-M mejor vuelve a tu sitio.

Charles besó los labios de la semidiosa y se alejó.

-No voy a rendirme cariño.

Afrodita sonrió y volvió a Percy a la normalidad.

El chico quiso tocarse ahí abajo para comprobar que había vuelto su… miembro, pero sabía que eso se vería raro.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Queréis que Dioniso pronuncie mal los nombres al leer? ¿o mejor no? Lo dejo a vuestro criterio.

por cierto, gracias por todas vuestras ideas.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

Yo solo me entretengo escribiendo.

*-x-*

-¿Sabes leer? -Quiso saber Atenea.

-¿Y tú sabes mantenerte callada? -Devolvió el dios del vino.

-Venga sobrinito. Comienza a leer.

-¡No me llames sobrinito! -Gritó.

-Entonces… Sobrinazo. -Comentó Poseidón señalando la barriga de Dioniso.

Él le sacó el dedo corazón y comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 17. Probamos camas de agua.

*-x-*

-¿De agua? Entonces deben ser camas maravillosas. -Comentó Poseidón.

-Claaaroo. -Ironizó Malcolm en voz baja.

*-x-*

Fue idea de Marlon.

*-x-*

-¿Y ese quién es? -Preguntó Perséfone.

-Yo. -Contestó el hijo de Atenea.

-¿Pero tú no te llamas Malcolm? -Quiso saber Deméter.

-El señor D siempre cambia nuestros nombres a placer. -Respondió Michael.

*-x-*

En Las Vegas nos hizo subir a un taxi como si realmente tuviéramos dinero y le dijo al conductor:

—A Los Angeles, por favor.

El taxista mordisqueó su puro y nos dio un buen repaso.

—Eso son quinientos kilómetros. Tendréis que pagarme por adelantado.

—¿Acepta tarjetas de débito de los casinos? —preguntó Meliorn.

*-x-*

-Ese es un buen plan. -Felicitó Quirón.

-¿Pero quién narices es Meliorn? -Espetó Hera.

-Un caballero hada de la saga The mortal instruments, de Cassandra Clare. -Dijo Michael.

-¿Quién? -Interrogó Hermes.

-El cerebrito rubio. -Aclaró Dioniso.

-¡Haz el favor de leer los nombres adecuadamente! -Bramó la diosa del matrimonio.

-Haré el favor de leer como me dé la divina gana.

-¿Me estás desafiando?

-No. Solo estoy comentando lo que voy a hacer.

Hera iba a replicar pero Zeus la hizo callar con una mirada.

*-x-*

Se encogió de hombros.

—Algunas. Lo mismo que con las tarjetas de crédito. Primero tengo que comprobarlas.

*-x-*

-Espero que funcione. -Dijo Bianca.

*-x-*

Aaron le tendió su tarjeta verde LotusCash. El taxista la miró con escepticismo.

*-x-*

-Creo que este capítulo va a ser muy confuso para todos. -Se quejó Atenea.

-Será para ti. -Intervino Apolo. -Yo lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Lo que te pasa, es que estás demasiado distraída con los dedos de Hermes. -Comentó Afrodita.

La diosa de la sabiduría se sonrojó.

*-x-*

—Pásela —le animó Melchor.

*-x-*

-¿Eso no es un rey mago? -Preguntó Ethan.

-¿Un qué? -Quiso saber Castor.

-Los reyes magos visitan las casas de todos los niños del mundo al igual que Papá Noel. Lo único, que Santa, lo hace el día veinticuatro de Diciembre por la noche, y los tres reyes magos lo hacen el día cinco de Enero. -Contestó Chris.

Hera bufó molesta.

*-x-*

Lo hizo.

El taxímetro se encendió y las luces parpadearon. Marcó el precio del viaje y, al final, junto al signo del dólar apareció el símbolo de infinito. Al hombre se le cayó el puro de la boca. Volvió a mirarnos, esta vez con los ojos como platos.

*-x-*

-¡Yo quiero una tarjeta de esas! -Gritó Luke.

-¿Para qué? -preguntó Pólux. -

-Por el gusto de tenerla y poder presumir de ello. -Aclaró Castellan.

Castor bufó.

*-x-*

—¿A qué parte de Los Ángeles… esto, alteza?

—Al embarcadero de Santa Mónica. —Marlon se irguió en el asiento, muy ufano con lo de «alteza»-. Si nos lleva rápido, puede quedarse el cambio.

*-x-*

-No deberías haberle dicho eso. -Se quejó Luke.

Malcolm le sacó la lengua.

-Vaya desperdicio de tarjeta. -Gimoteó Chris.

*-x-*

Creo que no debería haberle dicho aquello.

El cuentakilómetros del coche no bajó en ningún momento de ciento cincuenta por el desierto del Mojave.

*-x-*

-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Velocidad! -Bramó Ares.

-Estoy contigo hermano. -Intervino Hermes.

Blake se tapó las orejas con las patitas de delante.

*-x-*

En la carretera tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hablar. Les conté mi último sueño, pero los detalles se volvieron borrosos al intentar recordarlos. El Casino Loto parecía haber provocado un cortocircuito en mi memoria.

*-x-*

-Yo también puedo provocarte uno de esos. -Dijo Thalia con voz inocente llenando su mano de estática.

-No gracias. Me gusta mi mente como está.

-Te conformas con poco cerebro. -Dijo Atenea.

Poseidón la miró mal. Iba a mojarla con una ola del ártico, pero no quería empapar a su sobrino Hermes.

*-x-*

No recordaba de quién era la voz del sirviente invisible, aunque estaba seguro de que era alguien que conocía.

*-x-*

Muchos miraron a Luke con disimulo.

El hijo de Hermes se había dado cuenta, pero fingió no notarlo.

*-x-*

El sirviente había llamado al monstruo del foso algo más aparte de «mi señor». Había usado un nombre o título especial…

*-x-*

Los dioses se estremecieron.

Zeus frunció el ceño molesto.

No quería pensar en aquella posibilidad de que el ladrón de Astrapí, fuese su "Padre".

*-x-*

—¿El Silencioso? —sugirió Melón—. ¿Plutón? Ambos son apodos para Hades.

*-x-*

Malcolm miró al dios del vino como si quisiera atravesarlo con su cuchillo.

Él no era ningún Melón.

-¡Que yo no he robado ese estúpido rayo! -Gritó Hades.

-Te repites hermano. -Espetó Hera.

-¡Cierra la boca vieja amargada!

-¡Hades! -Dijo Hestia escandalizada.

-¿Qué? Si tengo razón. Es una amargada.

Los semidioses le dieron la razón interiormente.

*-x-*

—A lo mejor —dije, pero no parecía ninguno de los dos.

—Ese salón del trono se asemeja al de Hades —intervino Clover—. Así suelen describirlo.

*-x-*

-¡Ese es nombre de chica! -Se quejó el sátiro.

Dioniso le quitó importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

*-x-*

Meneé la cabeza.

—Aquí falla algo. El salón del trono no era la parte principal del sueño. Y la voz del foso… No sé. Es que no sonaba como la voz de un dios.

*-x-*

-Porque no fui yo. -Dijo Hades con voz cansina.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? -Inquirió Hera. -Si todavía no ha sucedido.

-Porque a mí no me llaman el "Retorcido". -Contestó el dios del inframundo.

Hera resopló.

*-x-*

Los ojos de Deacon se abrieron como platos.

*-x-*

-¡Es Malcolm! ¡M-A-L-C-O-L-M!

-Como si me importara. -Apostilló Dioniso.

*-x-*

—¿Qué piensas? —le pregunté.

—Eh… nada. Sólo que… No, tiene que ser Hades. Quizá envió al ladrón, esa persona invisible, por el rayo maestro y algo salió mal…

*-x-*

-Gracias por el apoyo. -Dijo el dios con sarcasmo.

El hijo de Atenea se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—¿Como qué?

—No… no lo sé —dijo—. Pero si robó el símbolo de poder de Zeus del Olimpo y los dioses estaban buscándolo… Me refiero a que pudieron salir mal muchas cosas. Así que el ladrón tuvo que esconder el rayo, o lo perdió. En cualquier caso, no consiguió llevárselo a Hades. Eso es lo que la voz dijo en tu sueño, ¿no? El tipo fracasó. Eso explicaría por qué las Furias lo estaban buscando en el autobús. Tal vez pensaron que nosotros lo habíamos recuperado. —Brandon había palidecido.

*-x-*

-Estoy cansado de esto. -Espetó Hades. -Si no fuera porque las Moiras no lo permitirían, ahora mismo me marcharía de aquí.

-Pues lárgate. Aquí solo estorbas.

-¡Basta Hera! ¡No voy a aguantar más tus insultos hacia los demás miembros de la familia!

El grito hizo que todos miraran sorprendidos al autor. Pero no había nadie tan sorprendido como Hades.

-¿Te atreves a gritarme? ¿Delante de esta escoria inferior? ¿Cómo te atreves Zeus?

-Porque me tienes hasta los cojones. ¡Así que cierra el pico!

-Literalmente. -Musitó Hermes. -Ya que su animal sagrado es el pavo real…

-Con lo hermosos que son esos animales y lo espantosa que es ella… -Suspiró Apolo.

*-x-*

—Pero si ya hubieran recuperado el rayo —contesté—, ¿por qué habrían de enviarme al inframundo?

*-x-*

-Buena pregunta. -Dijo el dios de los muertos.

*-x-*

—Para amenazar a Hades —sugirió Glosser—. Para hacerle chantaje o sobornarlo para que te devuelva a tu madre.

*-x-*

El sátiro abrió la boca muy indignado con Dioniso. iba a decirle cuatro verdades, cuando Clarise le lanzó una lata y se la metió en la boca.

Grover masticó enfadado pero decidió indignarse más tarde.

*-x-*

Dejé escapar un silbido.

—Menudos pensamientos malos tienes para ser una cabra.

—Vaya, gracias.

*-x-*

-Percy tiene razón. -Aportó Castor.

Grover baló molesto.

*-x-*

—Pero la cosa del foso dijo que esperaba dos objetos —repuse—. Si el rayo maestro es uno, ¿cuál es el otro?

*-x-*

-Yo también quiero saberlo. -Dijo Hades abrazando su yelmo.

*-x-*

Roger meneó la cabeza. Gastón me miraba como si supiera mi próxima pregunta y deseara que no la hiciese.

*-x-*

-¿podrías leer bien los nombres? -Espetó Atenea.

-Cuando dejes de ser virgen. -Contestó el dios del vino.

-Pues está a punto de no serlo a este paso. -Gruñó Apolo mirando a Hermes.

*-x-*

—Tú sabes lo que hay en el foso, ¿verdad? —le pregunté—. Vamos, si no es Hades.

*-x-*

-Alguien con sentido común. -Dijo el dios del inframundo contento.

-Emmm… No tiene mucho sentido común a decir verdad. -Rebatió Michael.

-Pero en estos momentos sí lo tiene y eso es lo que me importa ahora.

*-x-*

—Daisy… no hablemos de ello. Porque si no es Hades… No; tiene que ser Hades.

*-x-*

-¡Ese ni siquiera es nombre de chico! -Gritó el hijo del dios del mar.

-Ábrete una cuenta en el banco y ahórrate tus comentarios. -Contestó Dioniso.

*-x-*

Dejábamos atrás eriales. Cruzamos una señal que ponía: «FRONTERA ESTATAL DE CALIFORNIA,20 KILÓMETROS.»

Tenía la impresión de que me faltaba una parte de información básica y crucial. Era como cuando miraba una palabra corriente que debía saber, pero no podía entenderla porque un par de letras estaban flotando. Cuanto más pensaba en mi misión, más seguro estaba de que enfrentarme a Hades no era la respuesta. Estaba pasando otra cosa, algo incluso más peligroso.

*-x-*

-Tienes buenos instintos chico. -Alabó Ares.

Clarisse se tragó un gruñido.

*-x-*

El problema era que estábamos dirigiéndonos al inframundo a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, convencidos de que Hades tenía el rayo maestro. Si llegábamos allí y descubríamos que no era así, no tendríamos tiempo de corregirnos. La fecha límite del solsticio habría concluido y la guerra empezaría.

*-x-*

-¡Guerra!

-Ares contrólate.

-Sí tía Hestia.

*-x-*

—La respuesta está en el inframundo —aseguró Marco—. Has visto espíritus de muertos, Stacy. Sólo hay un lugar posible para eso. Estamos en el buen camino.

*-x-*

Percy frunció el ceño en dirección a Dioniso.

*-x-*

Intentó subirnos la moral sugiriendo estrategias inteligentes para entrar en la tierra de los muertos, pero yo no lograba concentrarme. Había demasiados factores desconocidos.

*-x-*

-No os recomiendo ir al inframundo. -Comentó Hades.

-Taaardee. -Murmuró Grover.

*-x-*

Era como estudiar para un examen del que no conoces la materia. Y créeme, eso lo he hecho unas cuantas veces.

*-x-*

-Tan estúpido como el padre. -Musitó Atenea.

Hermes la miró molesto.

*-x-*

El taxi avanzaba a toda velocidad. Cada golpe de viento por el Valle de la Muerte sonaba como un espíritu. Cada vez que los frenos de un camión chirriaban, me recordaban la voz de reptil de Equidna.

*-x-*

Silena se estremeció de asco.

*-x-*

Al anochecer, el taxi nos dejó en la playa de Santa Mónica. Tenía el mismo aspecto que tienen lasplayas de Los Ángeles en las películas, aunque olía peor. Había atracciones en el embarcadero, palmeras junto a las aceras, vagabundos durmiendo en las dunas y surferos esperando la ola perfecta.

*-x-*

-Solo me gustan algunas de esas cosas. -Refunfuñó Poseidón.

Lee le dio un beso en el cuello relajándolo al instante.

A Percy aún le resultaba algo chocante que su padre y uno de sus amigos fueran pareja

.*-x-*

Golden, Arnold y yo caminamos hasta la orilla.

*-x-*

-Cada vez, los nombres son peores. -Se quejó el sátiro.

*-x-*

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Waldo.

*-x-*

-un nombre espantoso. -Se quejó Afrodita.

-Soy el mejor. Cada día me supero a mí mismo. -Dijo Dioniso con aires de suficiencia.

-Creía que el del ego desmesurado era Apolo. -Dijo Charles.

-La verdad, es que todos los dioses somos algo egocéntricos. -Aclaró Deméter.

-Pero no más que Apolo y Zeus. -Rebatió Hefesto.

-Zeus es una reina del drama. -Apostilló Poseidón.

El rey de los cielos fulminó con la mirada a los que se reían.

*-x-*

El Pacífico se tornaba oro al ponerse el sol. Pensé en cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la playa de Montauk, en el otro extremo del país, donde contemplaba un océano diferente.

*-x-*

Poseidón suspiró recordando sus playas favoritas.

*-x-*

¿Cómo podía haber un dios que controlara todo aquello? Mi profesor de ciencias decía que dos tercios de la superficie de la tierra estaban cubiertos por agua.

*-x-*

El dios de los caballos levantó el puño.

Zeus resopló disgustado.

*-x-*

¿Cómo podía yo ser el hijo de alguien tan poderoso?

*-x-*

-Porque soy genial. -comentó el dios del mar.

Atenea resopló.

Iba a decir algo, pero Hermes se lo impidió besándola en los labios.

*-x-*

Me metí en las olas.

—¡Tessy! —llamó Ramón—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

*-x-*

-Meterse en el agua. -Contestó Pólux mirando a Malcolm como si fuera tonto.

-Eso ya lo sé.

El hijo le mandó una mirada dubitativa al rubio hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría.

*-x-*

Seguí caminando hasta que el agua me llegó a la cintura, después hasta el pecho.

Él gritaba a mis espaldas:

—¿No sabes lo contaminada que está el agua? ¡Hay todo tipo de sustancias tóxicas!

*-x-*

Poseidón frunció el ceño molesto.

Lee se lo alisó con el pulgar.

*-x-*

En ese momento metí la cabeza bajo el agua.

Al principio aguanté la respiración. Es difícil respirar agua intencionadamente. Al final ya no pude aguantarlo. Tragué… No había duda, respiraba con normalidad.

Bajé hasta los bancos. No se veía nada con aquella oscuridad, pero de algún modo sabía dónde estaba todo. Sentía la textura cambiante del fondo. Veía las colonias de erizos en las barras de arena. Incluso distinguía las corrientes, las frías y las calientes, así como los remolinos que formaban.

*-x-*

-Eres muy poderoso. -Alavó Poseidón.

Zeus apretó los dientes disgustado.

*-x-*

Sentí una caricia en la pierna. Miré hacia abajo y por poco subo hasta la superficie como un misil.

Junto a mí había un tiburón mako de un metro y medio de longitud.

*-x-*

-No te hará daño.

-Lo sé papá.

*-x-*

Pero el bicho no atacaba. Tan sólo me olisqueaba. Me seguía como un perrito. Le toqué la aleta dorsal con cautela y el tiburón corcoveó un poco, como invitándome a agarrarme con fuerza. Me así a la aleta con las dos manos y el escualo salió disparado, arrastrándome con él. Me condujo hacia la oscuridad y me depositó en el límite mismo del océano, donde el banco de arena se despeñaba hacia un enorme abismo. Era como estar al borde del Gran Cañón a medianoche, sin ver demasiado pero consciente de que el vacío está justo ahí.

La superficie brillaba a unos cincuenta metros por encima.

*-x-*

-Suena hermoso. -Suspiró Lee.

-Algún día te llevaré conmigo para que lo veas por ti mismo. -Dijo Poseidón.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió ampliamente.

*-x-*

Sabía que la presión debería haberme aplastado y que, desde luego, tampoco debería estar respirando. Sin embargo… Me pregunté si habría algún límite, si podría zambullirme directamente hasta el fondo del Pacífico.

*-x-*

-Sin problemas. -respondió Poseidón.

-Estás hablando con un libro. -Dijo Atenea.

-Tú haces lo mismo cada vez que lees. -Comentó Apolo. -Discutes con la información de algunos libros como si éstos pudieran entenderte.

la diosa frunció el ceño muy molesta.

Hermes reía silenciosamente pero Atenea lo sintió porque estaba encima de él.

-¡Tú no te rías estúpido!

El dios de los viajeros rió a carcajadas.

*-x-*

Entonces algo brilló en la oscuridad de abajo, algo que se volvía mayor a medida que ascendía hacia mí. Una voz de mujer muy parecida a la de mi madre me llamó:

—Peter Johnson.

*-x-*

Percy quiso atravesar al dios del vino con Anaklusmos.

Dioniso se dio cuenta y sonrió por detrás del libro.

*-x-*

Siguió acercándose y su forma se hizo más clara. La melena negra ondeaba alrededor de la cabeza y llevaba un vestido de seda verde. La luz titilaba en torno a ella, y sus ojos eran tan bonitos y llamativos que apenas reparé en el hipocampo que montaba.

*-x-*

-El caballo podría ofenderse. -Comentó Poseidón.

Percy gimoteó. no quería ver un hipocampo molesto. No otra vez. podrían llegar a ser muy teperamentales. Peor que Clarisse cuando estaba de mal humor.

*-x-*

Desmontó. El caballo marino y el tiburón mako se apartaron y empezaron a jugar a algo similar al tú la llevas. La dama submarina me sonrió.

*-x-*

El dios del mar sonrió. le encantaba el mar y sus criaturas.

*-x-*

—Has llegado lejos, Pinky Jonason. Bien hecho.

*-x-*

-¡Es Percy Jackson! ¡P-E-R-C-Y J-A-C-K-S-O-N!

-Pero eso a mí me da igual. -Dijo el dios del vino con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero a mí no!

-Ajá. Dímelo de nuevo cuando me importe.

-¡Dioniso…! Te estás pasando. -Advirtió Poseidón.

-¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera le he amenazado con convertirle en delfín.

-Y espero que no se te ocurra hacerlo.

El dios de las fiestas murmuró algo como: (Estúpidos padres sobreprotectores…)

*-x-*

No estaba muy seguro de cómo comportarme, así que hice una reverencia.

—¿Sois la mujer que me habló en el río Mississipi?

—Sí, niño. Soy una nereida, un espíritu del mar. No fue fácil aparecer tan río arriba, pero las náyades, mis primas de agua dulce, me ayudaron a mantener mi fuerza vital. Honran al señor Poseidón, aunque no le sirven en su corte.

*-x-*

-Soy popular. -Dijo el dios del mar.

-Idiota… -Murmuró Atenea.

-Frígida. -Devolvió él.

-¡yo no soy ninguna frígida! El que haya decidido permanecer virgen, no quiere decir que…

-Atenea. -interrumpió Apolo.

-¡Qué!

-¿Que cuándo te callas?

La diosa le miró muy enfadada y cuando iba a lanzarle algo, Hermes le atrapó las manos.

-¡Suéltame!

-Me parece que no.

Hades miraba la escena divertido.

Dioniso se aburrió y siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—¿Y vos sí le servís en su corte?

Asintió.

—Hacía mucho que no nacía un niño del dios del mar. Te hemos observado con gran interés.

De repente recordé los rostros en las olas de la playa de Montauk cuando era un niño, reflejos de mujeres sonrientes. Como en tantas otras cosas raras en mi vida, no había vuelto a pensar en ello.

—Si mi padre está tan interesado en mí —dije—, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no habla conmigo?

*-x-*

-Eso ha dolido. -Se quejó Poseidón.

Percy le sacó la lengua.

Un rato más tarde, el dios del mar hizo lo mismo.

-Muy maduros. -Dijo Atenea.

-Muy pesada. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? -Inquirió la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿No es obvio? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-Pues no.

-¡Increíble! ¡La diosa de la sabiduría desconoce algo! -Gritó Apolo.

-Hasta yo lo sé. -Intervino Poseidón.

-A ver, oh gran iluminado, alúmbranos con tu sabiduría. -Espetó Atenea.

-Nop.

*-x-*

Una corriente fría se alzó de las profundidades.

—No juzgues al Señor del Mar demasiado severamente —me aconsejó la nereida—. Se encuentra al borde de una guerra no deseada. Tiene muchos problemas que resolver. Además, se le prohíbe ayudarte directamente. Los dioses no pueden mostrar semejantes favoritismos.

*-x-*

Poseidón bufó molesto mirando a Zeus que se hizo el desentendido.

*-x-*

—¿Ni siquiera con sus propios hijos?

—Especialmente con ellos. Los dioses sólo pueden actuar por influencia indirecta. Por eso yo te doy un aviso, y un regalo.

*-x-*

-Aún así, siempre hago lo que me da la gana. -Se jactó Poseidón.

Zeus le frunció el ceño.

-Te saldrán arrugas hermanito. -Pinchó Hades.

El dios de los cielos se alisó el entrecejo con el índice de la mano derecha.

*-x-*

Extendió la mano y en su palma destellaron tres perlas blancas.

—Sé que te diriges al reino de Hades —prosiguió—. Pocos mortales lo han hecho y sobrevivido para contarlo: Orfeo, que tenía una gran habilidad musical; Hércules, dotado de enorme fuerza; Houdini, que podía escapar incluso de las profundidades del Tártaro. ¿Tienes tú alguno de esos talentos?

*-x-*

Chris silvó impresionado.

*-x-*

—Yo… pues no, señora.

—Ah, pero tienes algo más, Percy. Posees dones que sólo estás empezando a descubrir. Los oráculos han predicho un futuro grande y terrible para ti, si sobrevives hasta la edad adulta. Poseidón no va a permitir que mueras antes de tiempo. Así pues, toma esto, y cuando te encuentres en un apuro rompe una perla a tus pies.

*-x-*

-Lo que es del mar, siempre vuelve al mar. -Dijo Poseidón.

Percy sonrió.

*-x-*

—¿Qué pasará?

—Eso dependerá de la necesidad. Pero recuerda: lo que es del mar siempre regresará al mar.

—¿Qué hay de la advertencia?

Sus ojos emitieron destellos verdes.

—Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, o lo perderás todo. Hades se alimenta de la duda y la desesperanza. Te engañará si puede, te hará dudar de tu propio juicio. En cuanto estés en su reino, jamás te dejará marchar voluntariamente. Mantén la fe. Buena suerte, Perses Jipson.

*-x-*

Hades sonrió con malignidad.

-Cuando alguien entra al inframundo, debe saber a qué atenerse. Sobretodo los vivos.

*-x-*

Llamó a su hipocampo, montó y cabalgó hacia el vacío.

—¡Espera! —grité—. En el río me dijisteis que no confiara en los regalos. ¿Qué regalos?

—¡Adiós, joven héroe! —se despidió mientras su voz se desvanecía en las profundidades—. ¡Escucha tu corazón! —Se convirtió en una motita de luz verde y desapareció.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que le ha dicho que siga su corazón y no lo que le diga su mente porque si no… -Comentó Thalia.

Percy gruñó.

*-x-*

Quise seguirla y conocer la corte de Poseidón, pero miré hacia arriba, al atardecer que oscurecía la superficie. Mis amigos esperaban. Teníamos tan poco tiempo…

Nadé hasta la superficie.

Cuando llegué a la playa, mis ropas se secaron al instante

*-x-*

-Ese es un pribilegio que agradezco enormemente. -Dijo el hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

. Les conté a Kooper y Mario todo lo ocurrido y les enseñé las perlas.

Él hizo una mueca.

—No hay regalo sin precio.

—Éstas son gratis.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. «No existen los almuerzos gratis.» Es un antiguo dicho griego que se aplica bastante bien hoy en día. Habrá un precio. Ya lo verás.

*-x-*

Poseidón resopló molesto.

Sally se hacía una idea de cual sería ese precio.

*-x-*

Con tan feliz pensamiento, le dimos la espalda al mar.

*-x-*

-Muy feliz. -Ironizó Charles.

*-x-*

Con algunas monedas que quedaban en la mochila de Ares subimos a un autobús hasta West Hollywood. Le enseñé al conductor la dirección del inframundo que había sacado del Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la tía Eme, pero jamás había oído hablar de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio.

—Me recuerdas a alguien que he visto en la televisión —me dijo—. ¿Eres un niño actor o algo así?

*-x-*

-Lo que faltaba. -Suspiró Artemisa.

*-x-*

—Bueno, actúo como doble en escenas peligrosas… para un montón de niños actores.

—¡Oh! Eso lo explica.

*-x-*

La diosa de la caza resopló enfadada.

-Hombres… -Murmuró.

*-x-*

Le dimos las gracias y bajamos rápidamente en la siguiente parada.

Caminamos a lo largo de kilómetros, buscando El Otro Barrio. Nadie parecía saber dónde estaba.

Tampoco aparecía en el listín. En un par de ocasiones tuvimos que escondernos en callejones para evitar los coches de policía.

Me quedé atónito delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos: en la televisión estaban emitiendo una entrevista con alguien que me resultaba muy familiar: mi padrastro, Gabe el Apestoso. Estaba hablando con la célebre presentadora Barbara Walters; quiero decir, en plan como si fuera famoso.

*-x-*

Sally miró el libro muy enfadada como si allí hubiese algo sumamente horrible.

-Como odio a ese hombre.

-Estoy con usted lady Artemisa. -Secundó Percy.

*-x-*

Ella estaba entrevistándolo en nuestro apartamento, en medio de una partida de póquer, y a su lado había una mujer joven y rubia, dándole palmaditas en la mano.

*-x-*

-Te arrancaré los testículos. -Dijo la madre de Percy con calma.

Muchos la miraron con terror.

Sally sonrió dulcemente.

*-x-*

Una lágrima falsa brilló en su mejilla. Estaba diciendo:

«De verdad, señora Walters, de no ser por Sugar, aquí presente, mi consejera en la desgracia, estaría hundido. Mi hijastro se llevó todo lo que me importaba. Mi esposa… mi Cámaro… L-lo siento. Todavía me cuesta hablar de ello.»

*-x-*

-¡Consejera y una mierda! ¡Esa pu… es su amante! Aunque no sé que le ve a ese gordo. -Espetó Percy.

-Tal vez le interese porque sale en la tele. -Especuló Michael.

*-x-*

«Lo han visto y oído, queridos espectadores. —Barbara Walters se volvió hacia la cámara—. Un hombre destrozado. Un adolescente con serios problemas. Permítanme enseñarles, una vez más, la última foto que se tiene del joven y perturbado fugitivo, tomada hace una semana en Denver.»

*-x-*

-Algo perturbado y loco sí que está. -Dijo Thalia.

Percy sonrió.

*-x-*

En la pantalla apareció una imagen granulada de Robert, Barton y yo de pie fuera del restaurante Colorado, hablando con Ares.

*-x-*

-¡Salgo en la tele! -Bramó el dios de la guerra levantando su lanza en señal de celebración.

Artemisa se frotó las sienes.

*-x-*

«¿Quiénes son los otros niños de esta foto? —preguntó Barbara Walters dramáticamente—. ¿Quién es el hombre que está con ellos? ¿Es Ricky Jameson un delincuente, un terrorista o la víctima de un lavado de cerebro a manos de una nueva y espantosa secta? Tras la publicidad, charlaremos con un destacado psicólogo infantil. Sigan sintonizándonos.»

*-x-*

-El psicólogo se autoingresaría en un manicomio si te conociera. -Comentó Malcolm.

-Es que soy increíble.

Artemisa quería saber por qué su teniente se llevaba tan bien con Jackson.

*-x-*

—Vamos —me dijo Homer. Tiró de mí antes de que destrozara el escaparate de un puñetazo.

*-x-*

¿Homer? ¿Simpson? -Preguntó Ethan.

Percy le amenazó con su bolígrafo.

-¿Vas a escribirle una cartita de amor? -Preguntó Ares con sorna.

-Sí. Pero con tu icor. -Contestó el semidiós. Y destapó el bolígrafo mostrando su verdadera forma.

El dios de la guerra, en vez de molestarse, aplaudió con regocijo.

-¡Así se habla Pringado!

Clarisse se tragó varios comentarios que quería hacer.

El hijo de Poseidón devolvió a Anaklusmos a su forma de bolígrafo y la guardó en su bolsillo.

*-x-*

Cayó la noche y los marginados empezaban a merodear por las calles. A ver, que no se me malinterprete. Soy de Nueva York y no me asusto fácilmente. Pero Los Angeles es muy distinto de Nueva York, donde todo parece cerca. No importa lo grande que sea la ciudad, se puede llegar a todas partes sin perderte. La disposición de las calles y el metro tienen sentido. Hay un sistema para que las cosas funcionen. En Nueva York, un niño está a salvo mientras no sea idiota.

Los Angeles no es así. Es una ciudad extensa y caótica en la que resulta difícil moverse. Me recordaba a Ares. No le bastaba con ser grande; tenía que demostrar que era grande siendo además escandalosa, rara y difícil de navegar.

*-x-*

-Así soy yo.

-Otra referencia al mar. -Comentó Poseidón.

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta. -Se exasperó Atenea.

Hermes tenía ganas de que se acabase el capítulo. Ya no quería tener a la diosa encima.

*-x-*

No sabía cómo íbamos a encontrar la entrada al inframundo antes del día siguiente, el solsticio de verano.

*-x-*

-No suena muy alentador. -Musitó Tommy.

*-x-*

Nos cruzamos con miembros de bandas, vagabundos y gamberros que nos miraban intentando calibrar si valía la pena atracarnos. Al pasar por delante de un callejón, una voz desde la oscuridad me llamó.

—Eh, tú. —Como un idiota, me paré.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, estábamos rodeados por una banda. Seis chicos con ropa cara y rostros malvados. Como los de la academia Yancy: mocosos ricos jugando a ser chicos malos.

*-x-*

Chris miró el libro con molestia.

Odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

Tenían de todo, pero siempre querían más.

*-x-*

Instintivamente destapé el bolígrafo, y cuando la espada apareció de la nada los chavales retrocedieron, pero el cabecilla era o muy idiota o muy valiente, porque siguió acercándoseme empuñando una navaja automática.

*-x-*

Poseidón respiró hondo varias veces para no gritar como un padre histérico.

*-x-*

Cometí el error de atacar.

El chico gritó.

*-x-*

-Cerebro de placton… -Suspiró Malcolm.

-Eh, esa es nueva. -Se quejó Percy.

Thalia y el hijo de Atenea rieron.

*-x-*

Debía de ser cien por cien mortal, porque la hoja lo atravesó sin hacerle daño alguno. Se miró el pecho.

—¿Qué demo…?

Supuse que tenía unos tres segundos antes de que la consternación se convirtiera en ira.

*-x-*

-Percy Jackson, odiado por monstruos, dioses, titanes, gigantes y mortales. -Anunció Castor.

Poseidón le miró consternado.

*-x-*

—¡Corred! —grité a Magno y Coller.

Apartamos a dos chavales de en medio y corrimos por la calle, sin saber adonde nos dirigíamos.

Giramos en una esquina.

*-x-*

Clarisse resopló y murmuró algo ininteligible.

-Semidioses que huyen de simples mortales. -Espetó Hera. -Vaya héroes de hoy en día.

*-x-*

—¡Allí! —exclamó Rambo.

Sólo una tienda del edificio parecía abierta, los escaparates deslumbraban de neón. En el letrero encima de la puerta ponía algo como: «alpacio ledas sacam de augade crstuy.»

*-x-*

-¿What? -Cuestionó Ethan.

*-x-*

—¿Al Palacio de las Camas de Agua Crusty? —tradujo El sátiro rarito.

*-x-*

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Grover.

-Es que se me han acabado las ocurrencias con tu nombre. -Se justificó Dioniso.

*-x-*

No sonaba como un lugar al que yo iría a menos que me encontrara en un serio aprieto, pero de eso se trataba precisamente. Entramos en estampida por la puerta y corrimos a agacharnos tras una cama de agua. Un segundo más tarde, la banda de chicos pasó corriendo por la acera.

*-x-*

A Poseidón entonces se le iluminó una lucecita en el cerebro.

Esperaba equivocarse con su suposición. Pero con la suerte de Perseus, lo dudaba mucho.

-(Otro de mis hijos tendrá que enfrentarse a Procrustes)

Las camas de agua ya no le parecieron tan maravillosas.

*-x-*

—Los hemos despistado —susurró Corner.

Una voz retumbó a nuestras espaldas.

—¿A quién habéis despistado?

Los tres dimos un respingo.

Detrás de nosotros había un tipo con aspecto de rapaz y ataviado con un traje años setenta. Medía por lo menos dos metros y era totalmente calvo. De piel grisácea, tenía párpados pesados y una sonrisa reptiloide y fría. Se acercaba lentamente, pero daba a entender que podía moverse con rapidez si era preciso.

*-x-*

-Creo que sé de quien se trata.

-¿Tú qué vas a saber pelo de pulpo? -Rió Atenea.

-¿Apostamos algo?

-Bien. -Contestó la diosa.

-Si ganas la apuesta, no me metas a mí en ella. -Pidió Hermes. -A no ser, que sea para algo humillante.

Atenea le dio un puñetazo muy ofendida.

El ojo del dios se estaba poniendo negro.

Apolo miró a la mujer muy enfadado.

Saltó de su trono y se acercó al de su hermano.

Pasó la mano con delicadeza por el ojo hinchado.

Hermes se inclinó instintivamente para acercarse más a la mano del dios del sol.

Un rato más tarde, Apolo volvió a su sitio.

-¿Tú sabes de quién se trata? -Preguntó Hades a su sobrina.

-No. -Admitió ella ruborizándose.

-Bien. Entonces, Poseidón escribirá en un papel su suposición, y si acierta, habrá ganado. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿Y cómo sé que no la cambiará después?

-Porque mi hermanito le dará el papel a Hestia. -Contestó Deméter.

la diosa del hogar asintió de acuerdo.

El dios del mar hizo aparecer un trozo de papel en blanco, una pluma y escribió algo.

Después dobló el papel y se lo lanzó a Hestia.

La diosa lo cogió, lo abrió y lo guardó.

-Bien. Sigamos leyendo. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

El traje, del todo propio de los setenta, habría podido salir del Casino Loto. La camisa era de seda estampada de cachemira, y la llevaba desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho, también lampiño.

*-x-*

-No me gustan los hombres lampiños. Me gusta que tengan pelo en el pecho. -Comentó Afrodita.

*-x-*

Las solapas de terciopelo eran casi pistas de aterrizaje y llevaba varias cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello.

—Soy Crusty —gruñó con una sonrisa manchada de sarro.

*-x-*

-Encantador. -Ironizó Silena.

-Una belleza. -secundó la diosa del amor.

*-x-*

—Perdone que hayamos entrado en tropel —le dije—. Sólo estábamos… mirando.

—Quieres decir escondiéndoos de esos gamberros —rezongó—. Merodean por aquí todas las noches. Gracias a ellos entra mucha gente en mi negocio. Decidme, ¿os interesa una cama de agua?

*-x-*

-De ninguna manera. -Espetó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Iba a decir «no, gracias», pero él me puso una zarpa en el hombro y nos condujo a la zona de exposición. Había toda una colección de camas de agua de las más diversas formas, cabezales, ornamentos y colores; tamaño grande, tamaño supergrande, tamaño emperador del universo…

*-x-*

-Ese soy yo.

-Ya está Zeus con sus aires de grandeza. -Se quejó Hades.

*-x-*

—Éste es mi modelo más popular. —Orgulloso, Crusty nos enseñó una cama cubierta con sábanas de satén negro y antorchas de lava incrustadas en el cabezal. El colchón vibraba, así que parecía de gelatina—. Masaje a cien manos —informó—. Venga, probadlo. Tiraos en plancha, echad una cabezadita. No me importa, total hoy no hay clientes.

*-x-*

-Suena maravillosa. -Gimió Chris.

*-x-*

—Pues… —musité— no creo que…

—¡Masaje a cien manos! —exclamó Gommer, y se lanzó en picado—. ¡Eh, tíos! Esto mola.

*-x-*

Poseidón bufó exasperado.

-Muy listo. -Dijo Thalia sarcástica.

*-x-*

—Hum —murmuró Crusty, acariciándose la coriácea barbilla—. Casi, casi.

—Casi ¿qué? —pregunté.

Miró a Balto.

*-x-*

-¡Ese es nombre de perro! -Chilló el hijo de Atenea muy indignado.

*-x-*

—Hazme un favor y prueba ésta, cariño. Podría irte bien.

—Pero ¿qué…? —respondió Fluffy.

*-x-*

-¡Lo has hecho aposta!

-muy listo cerebrito. -Contestó Dioniso.

*-x-*

Él le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle confianza y le condujo hasta el modelo Safari Deluxe, con leones de madera de teca labrados en la estructura y un edredón de estampado de leopardo.

*-x-*

-Esa me gusta. -Comentó Dioniso autointerrumpiéndose.

-¡No te acuestes ahí! -Exclamó Atenea dándose cuenta de quién era el tipo del traje de los setentas.

-(Espero que el barba percebe se haya equivocado y haya puesto otro nombre en el papelito.) -pensó.

*-x-*

Aldo no quiso tumbarse y Crusty le empujó.

—¡Eh, oiga! —protestó él.

Crusty chasqueó los dedos.

—Ergo!

Súbitamente, de los lados de la cama surgieron cuerdas que amarraron al cerebrito rubio al colchón. el sátiro torpe intentó levantarse, pero las cuerdas salieron también de su cama de satén y lo inmovilizaron.

*-x-*

-¡Un respeto! -Espetó Atenea.

Dioniso bufó.

-No sé el significado de esa palabra.

Hermes besó a la diosa antes de que se pusiera a explicar lo que significaba.

*-x-*

—¡N-n-no m-m-mola-a-a! —aulló, la voz vibrándole a causa del masaje a cien manos—. ¡N-n-no m-m-mola na-a-a-da!

*-x-*

-A mí sí. Si no fuera por las cuerdas… -Dijo Ethan.

*-x-*

El gigante miró a Warlock, luego se volvió hacia mí y me enseñó los dientes.

—Casi, mecachis —lamentó. Intenté apartarme, pero su mano me agarró por la nuca—. ¡Venga, chico!

*-x-*

-¡Estúpido monstruo…! -gritó Poseidón.-Suelta a mi pequeño hipocampo.

Percy se ruborizó.

-Ya viene papá oso. -Canturreó Apolo.

*-x-*

No te preocupes. Te encontraremos una en un segundo.

—Suelte a mis amigos.

—Oh, desde luego. Pero primero tienen que caber.

*-x-*

-¡Te va a caber mi tridente por el culo cuando te encuentre!

Lee le puso una mano en la nuca y juntó sus labios para darle un beso lento y largo.

*-x-*

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Verás, todas las camas miden exactamente ciento ochenta centímetros. Tus amigos son demasiado cortos. Tienen que encajar.

*-x-*

-¡Voy a encajarte una llave inglesa en un ojo! -Gritó Hefesto.

Afrodita le miró con lujuria.

Ares frunció el ceño y de la fuerza con la que sujetaba su hacha, la partió.

*-x-*

Mammon y jorge seguían forcejeando.

*-x-*

-¿Ha dicho mamón? -inquirió Bianca horrorizada.

-Mammon. -M-a-m-m-o-n. Es el nombre de un príncipe del infierno de la religión cristiana. O algo así. -Contestó Percy.

Bianca suspiró aliviada.

*-x-*

—No soporto las medidas imperfectas —musitó Crusty—. Ergo!

Dos nuevos juegos de cuerdas surgieron de los cabezales y los pies de las camas y sujetaron los tobillos y hombros de Clover y Magno. Las cuerdas empezaron a tensarse, estirando a mis amigos de ambos extremos.

*-x-*

-Eso no suena nada bien. -Comentó Luke.

-Fue algo muy desagradable. -Dijo Malcolm.

*-x-*

—No te preocupes —me dijo Crusty—. Son ejercicios de estiramiento. A lo mejor con ocho centímetros más a sus columnas… Puede que incluso sobrevivan, ¿sabes? Bien, busquemos una cama que te guste.

*-x-*

-¡Yo te fabricaré una cama de clavos y haré que te tumbes! -Gritó Hefesto.

Poseidón levantó el pulgar en su dirección.

*-x-*

—¡Tracy! —gritó Hunter.

*-x-*

-Esos nombres ni siquiera se parecen a los originales. -Dijo Atenea.

-A mí me da igual. Solo los cambio porque me apetece. No tienen por qué ser similares.

-Idiota…

-Amargada…

*-x-*

La cabeza me iba a cien por hora. Sabía que no podía enfrentarme solo a aquel grandullón. Me rompería el cuello antes de que la espada se desplegase.

—En realidad usted no se llama Crusty, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

Poseidón miró a Atenea con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No cantes victoria cerebro salado.

*-x-*

—Legalmente es Procrustes —admitió.

—El Estirador —dije. Recordaba la historia: el gigante que había intentado matar a Teseo con exceso de hospitalidad de camino a Atenas.

*-x-*

-¡Sí! -Celebró Poseidón.

Después miró a su hijo y añadió:

-Lo siento por ti, pero he ganado a la estúpida de Atenea.

Percy solo sonrió.

Atenea miró a Hestia.

-Ha acertado. -Comentó la diosa del hogar.

Sacó el papelito y se lo mostró a los dioses.

-Al final del capítulo, te diré lo que harás. -Dijo Poseidón muy contento.

*-x-*

—Exacto —respondió el vendedor—. Pero ¿quién es capaz de pronunciar Procrustes? Es malo para el negocio. En cambio, todo el mundo puede decir «Crusty».

—Tiene razón. Suena bien.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Eso crees?

—Oh, desde luego —contesté—. Y estas camas parecen fabulosas, las mejores que he visto nunca…

*-x-*

Quirón rió ante las ocurrencias de su alumno.

*-x-*

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero no aflojó mi cuello.

—Yo se lo digo a mis clientes. Siempre se lo digo, pero nadie se preocupa por el diseño de las camas. ¿Cuántos cabezales con antorchas de lava incrustadas has visto tú?

*-x-*

-Su talento está desperdiciándose. -Dijo Thalia con ironía.

*-x-*

—No demasiados.

—¡Pues ahí lo tienes!

*-x-*

-Tal vez, si no se empeñara en estirar a sus clientes… -Intervino Michael.

-A ti si que tendría que estirarte. -Rió Clarisse.

Una flecha se le clavó en el hombro.

-¿De qué vas Yew?

-No sé de que me hablas la Rue.

Entonces, la hija de Ares miró a su alrededor.

-¡Fletcher! Tú otra vez.

Lee tenía el arco tenso listo para lanzar otra flecha si era necesario.

-Te salvas por ser el protegido de Poseidón. -Espetó la chica.

-No necesito que nadie me proteja.

-Por supuesto. -Ironizó ella.

Dioniso se aburrió y siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—¡Verdy! —vociferó Danco—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

*-x-*

-Hablando con el gigante. ¿Es que no lo ves? -Interrogó Castor.

-¿Vas a seguir poniéndome nombres de perro? -Cuestionó Malcolm ignorando el comentario del hijo del dios del vino.

-Puede ser. -Respondió Dioniso.

Blake ladró.

-Ha dicho que deberías sentirte honrrado de que te nombre como a un perro. -Tradujo Grover.

El rubio bufó con desdén.

*-x-*

—No le hagas caso —le dije a Procrustes—. Es insufrible.

*-x-*

Malcolm le lanzó a su ex un trozo de mandarina.

-¿De dónde sacas las frutas? -Se quejó el chico.

-No sé.

Perséfone soltó una risita.

*-x-*

El gigante se echó a reír.

—Todos mis clientes lo son. Jamás miden ciento ochenta exactamente. Son unos desconsiderados. Y después, encima, se quejan del reajuste.

*-x-*

-Oh sí. Qué desconsiderados. -Ironizó Charles.

-Pobre Procrustes. -Comentó Silena.

Beckendorf la miró con dagas en los ojos.

*-x-*

—¿Qué hace si miden más de ciento ochenta?

*-x-*

-Y esa, señores, es la típica pregunta de Percy de la cual jamás, repito, jamás, quiero saber la respuesta. -Comentó Grover.

-Estoy contigo. -Dijeron los hijos de Dioniso a coro.

*-x-*

—Uy, eso pasa a todas horas. Se arregla fácil. —Me soltó, pero antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, del mostrador de ventas sacó una enorme hacha doble de acero—. Centro al tipo lo mejor que puedo y después rebano lo que sobra por cada lado.

*-x-*

-Voy a vomitar. -Se quejó Tommy.

*-x-*

—Ya —dije tragando saliva—. Muy práctico.

*-x-*

-Muchísimo. -Refunfuñó Thalia.

-No te preocupes Grace. A ti no te rebanaría. -Comentó Clarisse.

-Muy alentador. -Gruñó la hija de Zeus.

*-x-*

—¡Cuánto me alegro de haberme topado con un cliente sensato!

*-x-*

-El día que ese chico sea sensato, mi marido le ofrecerá la inmortalidad. -Dijo Hera.

Algunos semidioses se miraron entre sí.

*-x-*

Las cuerdas ya estaban estirando de verdad a mis amigos. Waldo había enrojecido. Gavin hacía ruiditos de asfixia, como un ganso estrangulado.

*-x-*

Grover le lanzó una pera al hijo de Poseidón.

-¿Por qué me lanzáis frutas?

-Porque es lo que tenemos a mano. -Contestó Malcolm.

*-x-*

—Bueno, Crusty… —comenté, intentando sonar indiferente. Miré la etiqueta con forma de corazón de la cama especial Luna de Miel—. ¿Y ésta tiene estabilizadores dinámicos para compensar el movimiento ondulante?

*-x-*

-Mi hijo es fantástico. Está ganando tiempo para que Procrustes confíe en él. -Dijo Sally.

*-x-*

—Desde luego. Pruébala.

—Sí, puede que lo haga. Pero ¿funcionan incluso con un tío grande como tú? ¿No se advierte ni una sola onda?

*-x-*

-No caerá en la misma trampa. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿Seguro? -Preguntó Poseidón.

-Al noventa y nueve por ciento.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Lee le hacía señas a su padre para que no lo hiciera, pero el dios no le hizo caso.

-De acuerdo.

-Si cae en la trampa, tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga sin rechistar. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Y si no lo hace, tú tendrás que hacer lo que yo desee.

Ambos dioses cerraron el trato.

*-x-*

—Garantizado.

—Venga, hombre.

—Que sí.

—Enséñamelo.

*-x-*

-no lo hagas gigantito. -Pidió el dios del sol con un puchero adorable.

-No tiene sentido que le pongas un diminutivo. -Apostilló Atenea.

-Deja de corregir a todo el mundo. -Se quejó Hermes.

*-x-*

Se sentó gustoso en la cama y le dio unas palmaditas al colchón.

—Ni una onda, ¿ves?

Chasqueé los dedos.

—Ergo.

Las cuerdas rodearon a Crusty y lo sujetaron contra el colchón.

*-x-*

-Perdiste. -Canturreó Poseidón.

-No seas malo conmigo tío P. Sabes que te adoro.

El dios del mar sonrió con malicia.

*-x-*

—¡Eh! —chilló.

—Centradlo bien —ordené.

Las cuerdas se reajustaron rápidamente. La cabeza de Crusty entera sobresalió por la parte de arriba y sus pies por la de abajo.

*-x-*

-Percy es muy inteligente. -Comentó Bianca.

El chico la sonrió.

*-x-*

—¡No! —dijo—. ¡Espera! ¡Esto es sólo una demostración!

Destapé el bolígrafo y Anaklusmos se desplegó.

—Bien, prepárate… —No sentía ningún escrúpulo por lo que iba a hacer. Si Crusty era humano, no podría hacerle daño. Si era un monstruo, merecía convertirse en polvo durante un tiempo.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué los monstruos son tan idiotas? -Se quejó Atenea.

-Porque si no, el mundo sería muy aburrido. -contestó Ares.

*-x-*

—Eres un regateador duro, ¿eh? —dijo—. ¡Vale, te hago un treinta por ciento de descuento en modelos especiales!

Levanté la espada.

—¡Sin entrega inicial! ¡Ni intereses durante los seis primeros meses!

*-x-*

-No me interesa. muchas gracias. -Dijo Percy.

*-x-*

Asesté un golpe. Crusty dejó de hacer ofertas.

Corté las cuerdas de las otras camas. Lacon y Rubén se pusieron en pie, entre temblores, gruñidos y maldiciones.

*-x-*

-Ya era hora. -Espetó Thalia.

Percy se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

*-x-*

—Parecéis más altos —comenté.

—Uy, qué risa —resopló Marco—. La próxima vez date un poquitín más de prisa, ¿vale?

*-x-*

-Por lo menos os ha salvado. -Dijo Michael.

Malcolm le lanzó una mirada asesina.

*-x-*

Miré en el tablón de anuncios detrás del mostrador de Crusty. Había un anuncio del servicio de entregas Hermes, y otro del Nuevo y completo compendio de la Zona Monstruo de Los Angeles: «¡Las únicas páginas amarillas monstruosas que necesita!» Debajo, un panfleto naranja de los estudios de grabación El Otro Barrio ofrecía incentivos por las almas de los héroes. «¡Buscamos nuevos talentos!»

*-x-*

-No, gracias. Prefiero ir al Hades más tarde que temprano. -Comentó Castor.

*-x-*

La dirección de EOB estaba indicada justo debajo con un mapa.

*-x-*

-Algo de suerte. -Suspiró Lee.

*-x-*

—Vamos —dije.

—Danos un minuto —se quejó Rupert—. ¡Por poco nos estiran hasta convertirnos en salchichas!

*-x-*

Blake se relamió.

-¡No me mires como si fuera comestible! -Gritó Grover.

El cachorro ladró arrugando su naricita.

*-x-*

—Venga, no seáis quejicas. El inframundo está sólo a una manzana de aquí.

*-x-*

-Tengo ganas de pegarte. -Dijo Malcolm.

Percy se escondió detrás del trono de su padre.

-El capítulo ha acabado. -Intervino Dioniso.

Hermes empujó a la diosa de la sabiduría para que se largara a su trono.

Ella, muy aliviada, se sentó en su sitio.

Poseidón miró a Apolo y Atenea con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Dijo Lee.

Dioniso lanzó el libro que el hijo de Apolo atrapó al vuelo sin problemas.

-En un rato, os diré lo que tenéis que hacer. -Intervino el dios de los mares.

*-x-*

Nota: Estaba pensando en cambiar a Malcolm por Annabeth de nuevo para que en la casa de Hades todo concuerde. Porque si no, nico no tendría por qué sentirse obligado a ocultar su homosexualidad.

Pero si no queréis, no lo haré y dejaré a Malcolm. Todo depende de lo que opinéis vosotros. Dependiendo de vuestros comentarios, dejaré a Malcolm, o lo cambiaré por Annabeth.

¿Qué queréis que haga Atenea?

¿Qué os gustaría que hiciera Apolo?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

Lee bajó del regazo de Poseidón para disgusto de éste.

-¡Lee! -Se quejó.

-Es que, si no no voy a poder concentrarme en lo que leo.

El dios del mar gimoteó.

El rubio se sentó al lado de su hermano que estaba muy cariñoso con Tommy.

Blake se acercó muy contento a su amo y se tumbó a su lado.

-Y a todo esto, llevamos leídos diecisiete capítulos, y nadie se ha preguntado ¿Por qué podemos leerlos? -Cuestionó Percy.

Todos los semidioses se miraron.

-¿Ni si quiera tú chico listo?

Malcol se ruborizó.

-Fácil. -Contestó Apolo. -Las moiras lo han hecho posible.

-Pues ya podían hacer que pudiésemos leer todos los libros. -se lamentó Malcolm.

Percy le miró como si fuese la misma Equidna.

-¿Estás loco? -Se estremeció Luke.

-Bien. Quiero que Lee vuelva pronto conmigo así que, callaos ya y dejadle leer de una vez.

Atenea y Apolo suspiraron aliviados. Su tío no se acordaba de la apuesta, y si se acordaba, puede que la dejara pasar para que su chico volviese con él cuanto antes.

Pero la suerte no les sonreiría esta vez al dios del sol y a la diosa de la sabiduría.

-¿Y la apuesta? -Quiso saber Hermes.

Apolo y Atenea le miraron como si quisieran pulverizarlo.

Poseidón se acarició la barbilla en actitud pensativa.

-Solo te falta un gato para parecer un mafioso. -Comentó Chris.

El dios del mar sonrió.

-Bien, bien, bien… Lo que debe de hacer Apolo, es pasar este capítulo en brazos de…

Un retumbar de tambores se escuchó.

Era Hermes que lo había hehcho aparecer de a saber donde.

-¡En brazos de Ares!

El dios de la guerra sonrió sádicamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y si me desmiembra? ¿Y si corta mi maravilloso pelo rubio?

-Ven aquí Apolo. -Dijo Ares.

El dios del sol obedeció.

El dios de la guerra alzó a Apolo en sus brazos y le mandó una sonrisa de suficiencia a un enfurruñado Hermes.

-Si lo sé, no le recuerdo la apuesta al tío P. -Murmuró.

-Y tú Atenea, no corregirás, ni explicarás… En resumen, no hablarás durante este capítulo. Te pondría más penitencia, pero no me apetece. De momento.

-¿Y no sería mejor amordazarla? -Inquirió Afrodita.

-No. Cada vez que hable, una de estas amiguitas, se posará en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Y no podrá quitárselas. -Respondió Poseidón.

Atenea miró a las arañas con temor.

-Y tú Apolo, déjate mimar por Ares. Te hace falta. -Dijo el dios de los caballos.

Ares, le estaba mordisqueando el cuello con algo de fuerza.

Afrodita miraba la escena sumamente entretenida.

-Comienza a leer. -pidió Hestia.

Lee abrió el libro y empezó.

*-x-*

Capítulo 18. Malcolm, escuela de adiestramiento para perros.

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea se entristeció pensando en Cerbero.

Muchos se miraron entre ellos con curiosidad.

*-x-*

Estábamos en las sombras del bulevar Valencia, mirando el rótulo de letras doradas sobre mármol negro: «ESTUDIOS DE grabación EL otro barrio.» Debajo, en las puertas de cristal, se leía: «abogados no, vagabundos no, vivos no.»

*-x-*

-Deberíais hacer caso de las advertencias. -Dijo Hades.

Percy sonrió.

-Mocoso insolente…

*-x-*

Era casi medianoche, pero el recibidor estaba bien iluminado y lleno de gente.

*-x-*

-Claro. Son gente muerta. -Comentó Hades.

-Qué bruto. -Se quejó Deméter.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad. son muertos.

*-x-*

Tras el mostrador de seguridad había un guardia con gafas de sol, porra y aspecto de tío duro.

*-x-*

-Caronte. -Aclaró el dios del inframundo. Solo por molestar a Atenea.

*-x-*

Me volví hacia mis amigos.

—Muy bien. ¿Recordáis el plan?

*-x-*

-¿Qué plan? -Quiso saber Charles.

-Tío. Ese plan. -Respondió Ethan.

-Ah vale. Tienes razón. -Dijo Beckendorf.

*-x-*

—¿El plan? —Grover tragó saliva—. Sí. Me encanta el plan.

*-x-*

-A nosotros también. -Ironizó Castor.

-Si ni siquiera sabéis de que trata. -Dijo Malcolm.

-Por eso mismo. -Apostilló Pólux.

Apolo ya lucía un collar de mordiscos gracias a Ares.

*-x-*

—¿Qué pasa si el plan no funciona? —preguntó Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Que os quedaréis en el inframundo para siempre, ya que estaréis muertos. -Comentó Bianca.

*-x-*

—No pienses en negativo.

—Vale —dijo—. Vamos a meternos en la tierra de los muertos y no tengo que pensar en negativo.

*-x-*

-Claro que no. -Dijo Michael con sarcasmo.

*-x-*

Saqué las perlas de mi bolsillo, las tres que la nereida me había dado en Santa Mónica. Si algo iba mal, no parecían de mucha ayuda.

*-x-*

-Lo que pertenece al mar, siempre regresa al mar. -Comentó Poseidón.

-(Te repites.) -Pensó Atenea.

*-x-*

Malcolm me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Lo siento, Percy, los nervios me traicionan. Pero tienes razón, lo conseguiremos. Todo saldrá bien. —Y le dio un codazo a Grover.

*-x-*

-De maravilla. -ironizó Chris.

*-x-*

—¡Oh, claro que sí! —dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Encontraremos el rayo maestro y salvaremos a tu madre. Ningún problema.

*-x-*

Sally sonrió. Tenía el mejor hijo del mundo.

*-x-*

Los miré y me sentí agradecido. Sólo unos minutos antes, por poco habían muerto en unas lujosas camas de agua, y ahora intentaban hacerse los valientes por mí, para infundirme ánimos.

*-x-*

-Por lo menos, eran camas de lujo. -Comentó Ethan.

-Vaya consuelo. -Se quejó Grover.

*-x-*

Me metí las perlas en el bolsillo.

—Vamos a repartir un poco de leña subterránea.

*-x-*

Hades bufó.

-¿No puedes quedarte arriba? ¿Tienes que venir a darme el coñazo?

-Sí tío H. -Dijo Percy sonriendo ampliamente.

El dios respiró varias veces para contenerse y no ponerse a gritar.

-Ui mira. Le palpita una vena en la sien.

-¡Percy! Que es el dios de los muertos. -Se escandalizó Malcolm.

-¿Y qué? No pasa nada. Es inofensivo.

Hades enrojeció de furia.

-Anda mira. Otra vena. -Rió el hijo de Poseidón.

-Si Nico se entera, te rebanará con su espada de hierro estigio. -Advirtió el hijo de Atenea.

-Vale, vale, ya le dejo en paz.

-Oh no Percy Jackson. Ahora harás lo que yo te ordene. -Espetó Hades.

-¡De ninguna manera! -gritó Poseidón.

-¡Claro que sí! Afrodita ha podido. ¿Por qué yo no? -Se quejó el dios como un niño pequeño.

-Es lo justo. -Intervino Zeus.

-O sea. Que si nosotros molestamos a un dios, debemos hacer lo que él desee. Pero si un dios nos ofende a nosotros, no le pasa nada. -Intervino Thalia.

-Exacto. -Contestó Hera.

-Cuando ofendéis a un dios, debéis saber a qué ateneros. -Dijo Hades.

Percy estaba sonriendo.

-¿Y qué he de hacer, oh gran tío H?

-¡No me llames tío H!

-Vale tío H.

-¡Percy! -Gritó Poseidón divertido.

-Al final del capítulo, te diré lo que debes hacer.

-Mientras no vuelva a ser Perséfone Jackson… -Murmuró el hijo del dios del mar.

Un rato más tarde, el hijo de Apolo siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Entramos en la recepción de EOB.

Una música suave de ascensor salía de altavoces ocultos. La moqueta y las paredes eran gris acero. En las esquinas había cactus como manos esqueléticas. El mobiliario era de cuero negro, y todos los asientos estaban ocupados.

*-x-*

-Bonita decoración. -Escupió Hermes.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa? -Quiso saber Deméter.

-¿No es obvio? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-¡Deja de shippear a todos con todos! -Gritó el dios de los viajeros.

-Yo shippeo lo que me da la gana.

Hermes lanzó su caduceo con rabia y se levantó.

Trató de avandonar el salón de los tronos pero no pudo hacerlo.

Intentó teletransportarse, pero no había manera de salir de la sala.

Tres risitas se escucharon por todo el lugar.

El caduceo había atravesado el salón de punta a punta, y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Luke.

El chico se quedó muy quieto esperando el golpe. Sabía que si se movía, el caduceo golpearía a su madre.

Chris miró con horror cómo el objeto sobrevolaba las cabezas de los presentes.

Luke colocó las manos por delante y trató de atraparlo.

Por suerte, tuvo éxito.

El caduceo brilló plateado, y delante del semidiós se materializó un anillo que tenía grabadas un par de alas que parecían moverse muy levemente.

Hermes se acercó corriendo a su futuro hijo que miraba asombrado lo que tenía en las manos.

Convocó su caduceo de vuelta, y dijo:

-Hazlo girar.

Luke le miró sin comprender.

El dios le señaló el anillo.

El chico obedeció.

Al girarlo, el anillo se transformó en una reluciente espada de bronce celestial con empuñadura de cuero recubierta de zafiros.

-Para ti.

Luke miró a su padre con los ojos humedecidos.

-(Seguro que cuando averigües lo que haré, no querrás regalármelo.) -Pensó.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que seguir a Cronos no era tan buena idea.

-(Pero es que había tantos mestizos sin reclamar…)

-G gracias. -Murmuró el joven.

Hermes le señaló algo.

En un lado de la espada ponía: "Grígora"

-Veloz. -Tradujo Luke.

Hizo girar la espada convirtiéndola de nuevo en un anillo.

Se lo puso en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha.

Hermes le revolvió el pelo y regresó a su trono.

May sonrió ampliamente.

Mientras tanto, Ares tenía la mano dentro de los pantalones de Apolo que estaba tratando de no gemir

Lee al ver que todos prestaban atención, aunque fuese mínima, siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Había gente sentada en los sofás, de pie, mirando por las ventanas o esperando el ascensor. Nadie se movía, ni hablaba ni hacía nada. Con el rabillo del ojo los veía a todos bien, pero si me centraba en alguno en particular, parecían transparentes. Veía a través de sus cuerpos.

*-x-*

-Claro. Porque están moridos. -Explicó Hades.

Atenea jadeó como si la hubiesen pegado. Aquel era un error gramatical espantoso.

Quiso intervenir, pero aún seguía viendo la araña que el caratentáculo tenía colgando en el tridente.

*-x-*

El mostrador del guarda de seguridad era bastante alto, así que teníamos que mirarlo desde abajo.

*-x-*

-Caronte y sus aires de superioridad.

-Como si los dioses no os creyérais superiores. -Murmuró Luke.

*-x-*

Era un negro alto y elegante, de pelo teñido de rubio y cortado estilo militar. Llevaba gafas de sol de carey y un traje de seda italiana a juego con su pelo. También lucía una rosa negra en la solapa bajo una tarjeta de identificación. Intenté leer su nombre.

*-x-*

-Seguro que lo lee mal. -Rió Dioniso.

Percy le sacó la lengua.

El dios del vino hizo lo mismo.

*-x-*

—¿Se llama Quirón? —dije, confundido.

*-x-*

-Eso no va a gustarle. -Rió Hades.

-A mí tampoco. -Gruñó Quirón.

Percy se ruborizó.

-Si no fuera porque eres disléxico, te hubiera dado una coz.

Algunos rieron.

-A vosotros os la daré si no os calláis.

La sala quedó en silencio. Solo se escuhchaban los jadeos de Ares y los gemidos contenidos de Apolo para desgracia de Hermes.

*-x-*

Él se inclinó hacia delante desde el otro lado del mostrador. En sus gafas sólo vi mi reflejo, pero su sonrisa era dulce y fría, como la de una pitón justo antes de comerte.

*-x-*

-Mmm. Caliente. -Dijo Afrodita relamiéndose.

-Quería comerte a ti. -Intervino Grover mirando a su mejor amigo.

Percy se puso más rojo que las vacas sagradas de Apolo.

*-x-*

—Mira qué preciosidad de muchacho tenemos aquí.

*-x-*

-Le gustas. -Comentó Ethan.

-Es que es muy atractivo. -Intervino Tomy.

-¿No le vas a decir nada a tu novio? -Inquirió Percy mirando a Michael.

-¿Por qué? Si ha dicho la verdad.

*-x-*

—Tenía un acento extraño, británico quizá, pero también como si el inglés no fuera su lengua materna.

*-x-*

-Porque es griego. -Dijo Malcolm.

-ya lo suponía chico listo.

-(Sí claro) -Pensó Atenea.

*-x-*

—Dime, ¿te parezco un centauro?

—N-no.

—Señor —añadió con suavidad.

*-x-*

Percy gruñó acordándose.

*-x-*

—Señor —repetí.

Agarró su tarjeta de identificación con dos dedos y pasó otro bajo las letras.

—¿Sabes leer esto, chaval? Pone C-a-r-o-n-t-e. Repite conmigo: Ca-ron-te.

*-x-*

-¡Es disléxico idiota! -Espetó Thalia.

-¿Idiota quién? ¿Percy o Caronte? -Quiso saber Malcolm.

-Ambos. -respondió la teniente de Artemisa.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó el hijo de Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Caronte.

—¡Impresionante! Ahora di: señor Caronte.

*-x-*

-Lo que me sorprende, es que Prissi no esté siendo impertinente. -Comentó Clarisse.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

-Puedo ser educado si quiero.

Malcolm rió.

*-x-*

—Señor Caronte.

—Muy bien. —Volvió a sentarse—. Detesto que me confundan con ese viejo jamelgo de Quirón. Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros, pequeños muertecitos?

*-x-*

-¡Tú si que eres un jamelgo! ¡Recepcionista de pacotilla! ¡Estúpido creído! ¿Te crees importante? ¡Pues deja que te diga algo! ¡No lo eres!

Todos contemplaron a Quirón muy sorprendidos.

-¡Y vosotros qué miráis! -Espetó.

-¿Y no se ha dado cuenta de que están vivos? -Quiso saber Michael.

Hades bufó.

*-x-*

La pregunta me golpeó en el estómago como un puño. Miré a Malcolm, vacilante.

—Queremos ir al inframundo —intervino él.

*-x-*

-¿En serio? Creí que queríais ir al zoo. -Comentó Dioniso.

Atenea le miró mal.

*-x-*

Caronte emitió un silbido de asombro.

—Vaya, niño, eres toda una novedad.

*-x-*

Algunos no pudieron evitar reír.

*-x-*

—¿Sí? —repuso él.

*-x-*

-Creo que está siendo sarcástico. -Intervino Silena.

*-x-*

—Directo y al grano. Nada de gritos. Nada de «tiene que haber un error, señor Caronte». —Se nos quedó mirando—. ¿Y cómo habéis muerto, pues?

*-x-*

-De aburrimiento. -Dijo Hera.

-Tenéis que reconocer, que esa ha sido buena. -Opinó Zeus.

Muchos asintieron.

*-x-*

Le solté un codazo a Grover.

—Bueno… —respondió él—. Esto… ahogados… en la bañera.

*-x-*

-¿Los tres? -Inquirió Hades.

El sátiro se ruborizó.

-Yo diría que nos han asesinado los monstruos. -Comentó Ethan.

*-x-*

—¿Los tres?

Asentimos.

*-x-*

-Menuda bañera. -Se jactó el dios del inframundo.

*-x-*

—Menuda bañera. —Caronte parecía impresionado.

*-x-*

-Dices las mismas frases que Caronte y eso me preocupa. -intervino Perséfone.

Él se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Supongo que no tendréis monedas para el viaje. Veréis, cuando se trata de adultos puedo cargarlo a una tarjeta de crédito, o añadir el precio del ferry a la factura del cable. Pero los niños… Vaya, es que nunca os morís preparados. Supongo que tendréis que esperar aquí sentados unos cuantos siglos.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que les quedan dracmas. Espera. ¿Os quedaban dracmas verdad? -Interrogó Michael.

Percy asintió.

*-x-*

—No, si tenemos monedas. —Puse tres dracmas de oro en el mostrador, parte de lo encontrado en el despacho de Crusty.

—Bueno, bueno… —Caronte se humedeció los labios—. Dracmas de verdad, de oro auténtico. Hace mucho que no veo una de éstas… —Sus dedos acariciaron codiciosos las monedas.

*-x-*

-Ya estamos. -Se quejó Hades.

*-x-*

Entonces Caronte me miró fijamente y su frialdad pareció atravesarme el pecho.

—A ver —dijo—. No has podido leer mi nombre correctamente. ¿Eres disléxico, chaval?

*-x-*

-Y ahora se da cuenta. -Espetó Perséfone. -La edad le hace un incompetente.

*-x-*

—No —mentí—. Soy un muerto.

*-x-*

-Claro que sí. -Comentó Hades. -Sobre todo un morido.

Atenea estaba ansiosa por replicar.

-(¿Cómo se atrevía a pronunciar mal una palabra?)

*-x-*

Caronte se inclinó hacia delante y olisqueó.

*-x-*

-Ni que fuera un perro. -Se quejó Malcolm.

Blake le miró ofendido.

*-x-*

—No eres ningún muerto. Debería haberme dado cuenta. Eres un diosecillo.

—Tenemos que llegar al inframundo —insistí.

Caronte soltó un profundo rugido.

*-x-*

-Ahora se cree un león o algo así. -Dijo el hijo de Atenea.

Dioniso le fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

Todo el mundo en la sala de espera se levantó y empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo, a encender cigarrillos, mesarse el pelo o consultar los relojes.

—Marchaos mientras podáis —nos dijo Caronte—. Me quedaré las monedas y olvidaré que os he visto.

*-x-*

-No creo que lo hagan. -Se lamentó Frederic.

-Me temo que tienes razón. -Suspiró Sally.

*-x-*

—Hizo ademán de guardárselas, pero yo se las arrebaté.

—Sin servicio no hay propina. —Intenté parecer más valiente de lo que me sentía.

*-x-*

-Eso no va a gustarle. -Dijo Hades.

-Júralo. -Musitó Percy.

*-x-*

Caronte volvió a gruñir, esta vez un sonido profundo que helaba la sangre. Los espíritus de los muertos empezaron a aporrear las puertas del ascensor.

—Es una pena —suspiré—. Teníamos más que ofrecer.

*-x-*

-buen plan. -Aprobó Quirón.

*-x-*

Le enseñé la bolsa llena con las cosas de Crusty. Saqué un puñado de dracmas y dejé que las monedas se escurrieran entre mis dedos. El gruñido de Caronte se convirtió en una especie de ronroneo de león.

—¿Crees que puedes comprarme, criatura de los dioses? Oye… sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánto tienes ahí?

*-x-*

-no se ha notado ni nada que quiere esas monedas. -Ironizó Castor.

-Hombres. -Refunfuñó Artemisa.

*-x-*

—Mucho —contesté—. Apuesto a que Hades no le paga lo suficiente por un trabajo tan duro.

*-x-*

El dios del inframundo le lanzó una mirada asesina al hijo de su hermano.

-Estoy acostumbrado a las miradas furibundas de Nico. -Dijo el semidiós con una sonrisita.

*-x-*

—Uf, si te contara… Pasar el día cuidando de estos espíritus no es nada agradable, te lo aseguro. Siempre están con «por favor, no dejes que muera», o «por favor, déjame cruzar gratis». Estoy harto. Hace tres mil años que no me aumentan el sueldo. ¿Y te parece que los trajes como éste salen baratos?

*-x-*

Hades rió con amargura.

-Estúpido barquero…

*-x-*

—Se merece algo mejor —coincidí—. Un poco de aprecio. Respeto. Buena paga.

A cada palabra, apilaba otra moneda de oro en el mostrador.

Caronte le echó un vistazo a su chaqueta de seda italiana, como si se imaginara vestido con algo mejor.

*-x-*

-Aunque quiera mandarte al inframundo por decir esas cosas, reconozco que es una buena idea decirle ese tipo de cosas a Caronte.

*-x-*

—Debo decir, chaval, que lo que dices tiene algo de sentido. Sólo un poco, ¿eh?

Apilé unas monedas más.

—Yo podría mencionarle a Hades que usted necesita un aumento de sueldo…

*-x-*

-Apuesto a que lo has hacido. -Refunfuñó el dios.

Percy sonrió.

Atenea quería cargarse a su tío.

Poseidón reía ante la cara horrorizada de su sobrina.

*-x-*

Suspiró.

—De acuerdo. El barco está casi lleno, pero intentaré meteros con calzador, ¿vale? —Se puso en pie, recogió las monedas y dijo—: Seguidme.

*-x-*

-Así, entra cualquiera. -Dijo Perséfone.

*-x-*

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de espíritus a la espera, que intentaron colgarse de nosotros mientras susurraban con voces lastimeras.

Caronte los apartaba de su camino murmurando: «Largo de aquí, gorrones.»

Nos escoltó hasta el ascensor, que ya estaba lleno de almas de muerto, cada una con una tarjeta de embarque verde.

Caronte agarró a dos espíritus que intentaban meterse con nosotros y los devolvió a la recepción.

—Vale. Escuchad: que a nadie se le ocurra pasarse de listo en mi ausencia —anunció a la sala de espera—. Y si alguno vuelve a tocar el dial de mi micrófono, me aseguraré de que paséis aquí mil años más. ¿Entendido?

*-x-*

-Ese trabajo debe ser muy aburrido. -Comentó Pólux.

*-x-*

Cerró las puertas. Metió una tarjeta magnética en una ranura del ascensor y empezamos a descender.

—¿Qué les pasa a los espíritus que esperan? —preguntó Malcolm.

—Nada —repuso Caronte.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—Para siempre, o hasta que me siento generoso.

*-x-*

Hades rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

—Vaya —dijo Malcolm—. Eso no parece… justo.

Caronte arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién ha dicho que la muerte sea justa, niño? Espera a que llegue tu turno. Yendo a donde vas, morirás pronto.

*-x-*

-Gracias. -Ironizó el hijo de Atenea sintiendo un escalofrío.

*-x-*

—Saldremos vivos —respondí.

—Ja.

De repente sentí un mareo. No bajábamos, sino que íbamos hacia delante. El aire se tornó neblinoso. Los espíritus que nos rodeaban empezaron a cambiar de forma. Sus prendas modernas se desvanecieron y se convirtieron en hábitos grises con capucha. El suelo del ascensor empezó a bambolearse.

*-x-*

-Suena espantoso. -Se quejó Silena.

Clarisse la miró ceñuda.

*-x-*

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrí, el traje de Caronte se había convertido en un largo hábito negro, y tampoco llevaba las gafas de carey. Donde tendría que haber habido ojos sólo había cuencas vacías; como las de Ares pero totalmente oscuras, llenas de noche, muerte y desesperación.

*-x-*

-Siento escalofríos. -Murmuró Bianca.

*-x-*

Advirtió que lo miraba y preguntó:

—¿Qué pasa?

—No, nada —conseguí decir.

Pensé que estaba sonriendo, pero no era eso. La carne de su rostro se estaba volviendo transparente, y podía verle el cráneo.

*-x-*

-Todo un bellezón. -Ironizó Afrodita.

*-x-*

El suelo seguía bamboleándose.

—Me parece que me estoy mareando —dijo Grover.

Cuando volví a cerrar los ojos, el ascensor ya no era un ascensor. Estábamos encima de una barcaza de madera. Caronte empujaba una pértiga a través de un río oscuro y aceitoso en el que flotaban huesos, peces muertos y otras cosas más extrañas: muñecas de plástico, claveles aplastados, diplomas de bordes dorados empapados.

*-x-*

-Tened cuidado no os caigáis. -Comentó Hades con una sonrisa siniestra.

*-x-*

—El río Estige —murmuró Malcolm—. Está tan…

—Contaminado —le ayudó Caronte—. Durante miles de años, vosotros los humanos habéis ido tirando de todo mientras lo cruzabais: esperanzas, sueños, deseos que jamás se hicieron realidad. Gestión de residuos irresponsable, si vamos a eso.

*-x-*

-Joder. Ya hasta contaminan el estige. -Comentó Poseidón.

*-x-*

La niebla se enroscó sobre la mugrienta agua. Por encima de nosotros, casi perdido en la penumbra, había un techo de estalactitas. Más adelante, la otra orilla brillaba con una luz verdosa, del color del veneno.

*-x-*

-Creo que vomitaré. -Intervino Silena.

-Exagerada… -Dijo Thalia.

*-x-*

El pánico se apoderó de mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Toda aquella gente alrededor… estaba muerta.

*-x-*

-A buenas horas te lo planteas. -Refunfuñó Sally.

*-x-*

Malcolm me agarró de la mano. En circunstancias normales, me habría dado vergüenza, pero entendía cómo se sentía. Quería asegurarse de que alguien más estaba vivo en el barco.

*-x-*

Afrodita dio un chillido de emoción.

-¡Percalcolm!

-Pero si lo han dejado. -Espetó Atenea.

Entonces, sintió algo moverse por su pierna y casi soltó un grito de horror.

Una araña se paseaba por su pantorrilla como si le perteneciera.

*-x-*

Me descubrí murmurando una oración, aunque no estaba muy seguro de a quién se la rezaba. Allí abajo, sólo un dios importaba, y era el mismo al que había ido a enfrentarme.

*-x-*

Hades seguía sonriendo con malignidad.

*-x-*

La orilla del inframundo apareció ante nuestra vista. Unos cien metros de rocas escarpadas y arena volcánica negra llegaban hasta la base de un elevado muro de piedra, que se extendía a cada lado hasta donde se perdía la vista. Llegó un sonido de alguna parte cercana, en la penumbra verde, y reverberó en las rocas: el gruñido de un animal de gran tamaño.

*-x-*

-Mi cachorrito. -Comentó el dios de los muertos. -Mi inofensivo Cerbero.

-Siii claaaroo. Cachorrito… -Dijo Percy sarcástico.

*-x-*

—El viejo Tres Caras está hambriento —comentó Caronte.

*-x-*

-¡No le llames tres caras! -Gritó Hades. -Es un animal muy sensible y podría deprimirse.

-Estás hablando con un libro. -Dijo Zeus.

-¡Déjame! ¡Este es un país libre y puedo opinar si me apetece!

-Hablar de Cerbero le pone susceptible. -Comentó Perséfone.

-Ya se nota. -Intervino Poseidón.

*-x-*

Su sonrisa se volvió esquelética a la luz verde—. Mala suerte, diosecillos.

La quilla de la barcaza se posó sobre la arena negra. Los muertos empezaron a desembarcar. Una mujer llevaba a una niña pequeña de la mano. Un anciano y una anciana cojeaban agarrados del brazo. Un chico, no mayor que yo, arrastraba los pies en su hábito gris.

*-x-*

-Desolador. -Murmuró Tommy.

Michael le abrazó con fuerza.

*-x-*

—Te desearía suerte, chaval —dijo Caronte—, pero es que ahí abajo no hay ninguna. Pero oye, no te olvides de comentar lo de mi aumento.

*-x-*

Hades resopló con molestia.

*-x-*

Contó nuestras monedas de oro en su bolsa y volvió a agarrar la pértiga. Entonó algo que parecía una canción de Barry Manilow mientras conducía la barcaza vacía de vuelta al otro lado.

Seguimos a los espíritus por el gastado camino.

No estoy muy seguro de qué esperaba encontrar: puertas nacaradas, una reja negra enorme o algo así.

La verdad es que la entrada a aquel mundo subterráneo parecía un cruce entre la seguridad del aeropuerto y la autopista de Nueva Jersey.

Había tres entradas distintas bajo un enorme arco negro en el que se leía: «está entrando en erebo.»

Cada entrada tenía un detector de metales con cámaras de seguridad encima. Detrás había cabinas de aduanas ocupadas por fantasmas vestidos de negro como Caronte.

*-x-*

-Impresionante. -Silvó Chris.

-¿Quieres ir de visita? -Preguntó Hades sonriendo con falsa dulzura.

-No gracias señor.

*-x-*

El rugido del animal hambriento se oía muy alto, pero no vi de dónde procedía. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, que supuestamente guardaba la puerta del Hades, no estaba por ninguna parte.

*-x-*

-Ya lo veréis. -Intervino Perséfone.

*-x-*

Los muertos hacían tres filas, dos señaladas como «EN SERVICIO», y otra en la que ponía: «MUERTE RÁPIDA.» La fila de muerte rápida se movía velozmente. Las otras dos iban como tortugas.

*-x-*

-Por eso se llama muerte rápida. -Comentó Malcolm.

-Es como las cajas de los supermercados. -Comentó Luke. -Algunas son normales, y otras son cajas rápidas.

-Las colas de esas cajas siempre son enormes. -Se quejó Castor.

*-x-*

—¿Qué te parece? —le pregunté a Malcolm.

—La cola rápida debe de ir directamente a los Campos de Asfódelos —dijo—. No quieren arriesgarse al juicio del tribunal, porque podrían salir mal parados.

*-x-*

-Buena suposición. -Aprobó Hades.

*-x-*

—¿Hay un tribunal para los muertos?

—Sí. Tres jueces. Se turnan los puestos. El rey Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare; gente de esa clase. A veces estudian una vida y deciden que esa persona merece una recompensa especial: los Campos Elíseos. En otras ocasiones deciden que merecen un castigo. Pero la mayoría… en fin, sencillamente vivieron, son historia. Ya sabes, nada especial, ni bueno ni malo. Así que van a parar a los Campos de Asfódelos.

*-x-*

-Aburriiido. -Se quejó Ethan.

*-x-*

—¿A hacer qué?

—Imagínate estar en un campo de trigo de Kansas para siempre —contestó Grover.

*-x-*

-Qué horror. -Se quejó Charles.

*-x-*

—Qué agobio —respondí.

—Tampoco es para tanto —murmuró Grover—. Mira. —Un par de fantasmas con hábitos negros habían apartado a un espíritu y lo empujaban hacia el mostrador de seguridad. El rostro del difunto me resultaba vagamente familiar—. Es el predicador de la tele, ¿te acuerdas?

—Anda, sí. —Ya me acordaba. Lo había visto en la televisión un par de veces, en el dormitorio de la academia Yancy. Era un telepredicador pelmazo que había recaudado millones de dólares para orfanatos y después lo habían sorprendido gastándose el dinero en cosas como una mansión con grifos de oro y un minigolf de interior. Durante una persecución policial su Lamborghini se había despeñado por un acantilado.

*-x-*

-¡Será hijo de puta…! -Bramó Artemisa muy indignada.

Hestia estaba igual que ella.

Sally y May también.

*-x-*

—Castigo especial de Hades —supuso Grover—. La gente mala, mala de verdad, recibe una atención personal en cuanto llegan. Las Fur… Las Benévolas prepararán una tortura eterna para él.

*-x-*

Artemisa sonrió sádicamente.

Hades la imitó.

*-x-*

Pensar en las Furias me hizo estremecer. De pronto caí en la cuenta de que en aquel momento me hallaba en su territorio. La buena de la señora Dodds estaría relamiéndose de la emoción.

*-x-*

-No lo dudes. -Dijo el dios del inframundo.

*-x-*

—Pero si es predicador y cree en un infierno diferente… —objeté.

Grover se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién dice que esté viendo este lugar como lo vemos tú y yo? Los humanos ven lo que quieren ver. Sois muy cabezotas… quiero decir, persistentes.

*-x-*

-El sátiro tiene razón. -Intervino Perséfone.

*-x-*

Nos acercamos a las puertas. Los alaridos se oían tan alto que hacían vibrar el suelo bajo mis pies, aunque seguía sin localizar el lugar del que procedían.

Entonces, a unos quince metros delante, la niebla verde resplandeció. Justo donde el camino se separaba en tres había un enorme monstruo envuelto en sombras.

*-x-*

-¡No le llames monstruo! Es un tierno perrito. -Espetó Hades muy enfadado.

Percy pensó, que fuera lo que fuese lo que tendría que hacer en el siguiente capítulo, sería bastante malo o humillante. O puede que ambas cosas.

*-x-*

No lo había visto antes porque era semitransparente, como los muertos. Si estaba quieto se confundía con cualquier cosa que tuviera detrás. Sólo los ojos y los dientes parecían sólidos. Y estaba mirándome.

Casi se me desencajó la mandíbula. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:

—Es un rottweiler.

*-x-*

-¿Habéis vido? Lo que yo decía. Un perro tierno e inofensivo.

-(¡Es visto. No vido!) -Gritó Atenea en su mente.

Estaba a punto del colapso nervioso.

*-x-*

Siempre me había imaginado a Cerbero como un enorme mastín negro. Pero evidentemente era un rottweiler de pura raza, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que también era el doble de grande que un mamut, casi del todo invisible, y tenía tres cabezas.

*-x-*

-Magnífico. -Suspiró Michael.

Blake lloriqueó.

-Tú también eres hermoso. -Intervino Lee.

El golden meneó la cola muy contento.

*-x-*

Los muertos caminaban directamente hacia él: no tenían miedo. Las filas en servicio se apartaban de él cada una a un lado. Los espíritus camino de muerte rápida pasaban justo entre sus patas delanteras y bajo su estómago, cosa que hacían sin necesidad de agacharse.

*-x-*

-Bastante aterrador. -Musitó Tommy.

*-x-*

—Ya lo veo mejor —murmuré—. ¿Por qué pasa eso?

—Creo… —Malcolm se humedeció los labios—. Me temo que es porque nos encontramos más cerca de estar muertos.

*-x-*

-Eso es cierto. -Comentó Hades muy contento.

*-x-*

La cabeza central del perro se alargó hacia nosotros. Olisqueó el aire y gruñó.

—Huele a los vivos —dije.

—Pero no pasa nada —contestó Grover, temblando a mi lado—. Porque tenemos un plan.

—Ya —musitó Malcolm—. Eso, un plan.

*-x-*

-Es verdad, el plan. -Dijo Michael.

-Ese plan. -secundó Chris.

-Un plan maestro, infalible. -Intervino Ethan.

Lee sonrió y siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

Nos acercamos al monstruo. La cabeza del medio nos gruñó y luego ladró con tanta fuerza que me hizo parpadear.

—¿Lo entiendes? —le pregunté a Grover.

—Sí lo entiendo, sí. Vaya si lo entiendo.

—¿Qué dice?

*-x-*

-Preguntas cosas de las que no queremos saber la respuesta. -Se quejó Castor.

-Yo sí quiero saberlo. -Intervino Clarisse.

*-x-*

—No creo que los humanos tengan una palabra que lo exprese exactamente.

Saqué un palo de mi mochila: el poste que había arrancado de la cama de Crusty modelo safari. Lo sostuve en alto, intentando canalizar hacia Cerbero pensamientos perrunos felices: anuncios de exquisiteces para perro, huesos de juguete, piensos apetitosos. Traté de sonreír, como si no estuviera a punto de morir.

*-x-*

Los semidioses no pudieron evitar reír.

*-x-*

—Ey, grandullón —lo llamé—. Seguro que no juegan mucho contigo.

*-x-*

-Eso es verdad. -Se lamentó Hades.

*-x-*

—¡ GRRRRRRRRR!

—Buen perro —contesté débilmente.

Moví el palo. Su cabeza central siguió el movimiento y las otras dos concentraron sus ojos en mí, olvidando a los espíritus. Toda su atención se hallaba puesta en mí. No estaba muy seguro de que fuera algo bueno.

*-x-*

Sally tenía los pelos de punta.

*-x-*

—¡Agárralo! —Lancé el palo a la oscuridad, un buen lanzamiento. Oí el chapoteo en el río Estige.

*-x-*

-Fallaste. -Comentó Charles.

*-x-*

Cerbero me dedicó una mirada furibunda, no demasiado impresionado. Tenía unos ojos temibles y fríos.

Bien por el plan.

*-x-*

-Le has desilusionado. Eso no te lo perdonaré. Ni él tampoco.

Percy tragó saliva.

*-x-*

Cerbero emitió un nuevo tipo de gruñido, más profundo, multiplicado por tres.

—Esto… —musitó Grover—. ¿Percy?

—¿Sí?

—Creo que te interesará saberlo.

—¿El qué?

—Cerbero dice que tenemos diez segundos para rezar al dios de nuestra elección. Después de eso… bueno… el pobre tiene hambre.

*-x-*

-Fantástico. -Murmuró Sally algo pálida.

*-x-*

—¡Esperad! —dijo Malcolm, y empezó a hurgar en su bolsa.

«Oh-oh», pensé.

—Cinco segundos —informó Grover—. ¿Corremos ya?

Malcolm sacó una pelota de goma roja del tamaño de un pomelo. En ella ponía: «waterland, denver, co.»

*-x-*

-¿Qué hacías con eso en la bolsa? -Quiso saber Thalia.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

Ares seguía con la mano en los pantalones de Apolo, pero la tenía en la parte trasera.

el dios del sol sentía tanto placer, que no podía evitar gemir. Aunque preferiría que esa mano fuera la de otro dios.

-¿Qué tiene de divertida esta apuesta si lo está disfrutando? -Inquirió Hermes.

Poseidón se encogió de hombros.

El dios de los viajeros gruñó.

*-x-*

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, levantó la pelota y se encaminó directamente hacia Cerbero.

*-x-*

-Ay madre. -Musitó Frederic abrazando más a su hijo contra su pecho.

*-x-*

—¿Ves la pelotita? —le gritó—. ¿Quieres la pelotita, Cerbero? ¡Siéntate!

Cerbero parecía tan impresionado como nosotros.

Inclinó de lado las tres cabezas. Se le dilataron las seis narinas.

—¡Siéntate! —volvió a ordenarle Malcolm.

Estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento se convertiría en la galleta de perro más grande del mundo.

*-x-*

-Gracias por tu fe en mí. -Ironizó.

*-x-*

En cambio, Cerbero se relamió los tres pares de labios, desplazó el peso a los cuartos traseros y se sentó, aplastando al instante una docena de espíritus que pasaban debajo de él en la fila de muerte rápida. Los espíritus emitieron silbidos amortiguados, como una rueda pinchada.

—¡Perrito bueno! —dijo Malcolm, y le tiró la pelota.

Él la cazó al vuelo con las fauces del medio. Apenas era lo bastante grande para mordisquearla siquiera, y las otras dos cabezas empezaron a lanzar mordiscos hacia el centro, intentando hacerse con el nuevo juguete.

*-x-*

Hades no pudo evitar sonreír.

*-x-*

—¡Suéltala! —le ordenó Malcolm.

Las cabezas de Cerbero dejaron de enredar y se quedaron mirándola. Tenía la pelota enganchada entre dos dientes, como un trocito de chicle. Profirió un lamento alto y horripilante y dejó caer la pelota, ahora toda llena de babas y mordida casi por la mitad, a los pies de Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Así parece adorable. -Susurró Tommy.

Michael sonrió.

*-x-*

—Muy bien. —Recogió la bola, haciendo caso omiso de las babas del monstruo. Luego se volvió hacia nosotros y dijo—: Id ahora. La fila de muerte rápida es la más rápida.

—Pero… —dije.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó, con el mismo tono que usaba para el perro.

Grover y yo avanzamos poco a poco y con cautela.

*-x-*

-Perritos buenos. -Felicitó Malcolm.

Percy y Grover gruñeron al unísono.

Thalia se rió a carcajadas.

*-x-*

Cerbero empezó a gruñir.

—¡Quieto! —ordenó Malcolm al monstruo—. ¡Si quieres la pelotita, quieto!

Cerbero gañó, pero permaneció inmóvil.

—¿Qué pasará contigo? —le pregunté a Malcolm cuando cruzamos a su lado.

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Percy —murmuró—. Por lo menos, estoy bastante seguro…

Grover y yo pasamos entre las patas del monstruo.

*-x-*

-¡Que no le llames monstruo! -Bramó el dios de los muertos. -Solo es un cachorro que necesita cariños y atención.

*-x-*

«Por favor, Malcolm —recé en silencio—. No le pidas que vuelva a sentarse.»

*-x-*

-No soy estúpido. -Dijo el rubio.

*-x-*

Conseguimos cruzar. Cerbero no daba menos miedo visto por detrás.

—¡Perrito bueno! —le dijo Malcolm.

Agarró la pelota roja machacada, y probablemente llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: si recompensaba a Cerbero, no le quedaría nada para hacer otro jueguecito. Aun así, se la lanzó y la boca izquierda del monstruo la atrapó al vuelo, pero fue atacada al instante por la del medio mientras la derecha gañía en señal de protesta.

Así distraído el monstruo, Malcolm pasó con presteza bajo su vientre y se unió a nosotros en el detector de metales.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le pregunté alucinado.

—Escuela de adiestramiento para perros —respondió sin aliento, y me sorprendió verle hacer un puchero—. Cuando era pequeño, en casa de mi padre teníamos un doberman…

*-x-*

Frederic abrazó más fuerte a su hijo que estaba triste.

Le hizo círculos en la espalda con una de sus manos.

*-x-*

—Eso ahora no importa —interrumpió Grover, tirándome de la camisa—. ¡Vamos!

Nos disponíamos a adelantar la fila a todo gas cuando Cerbero gimió lastimeramente por las tres bocas.

Malcolm se detuvo y se volvió para mirar al perro, que se había girado hacia nosotros. Cerbero jadeaba expectante, con la pelotita roja hecha pedazos en un charco de baba a sus pies.

*-x-*

-Me dan ganas de llorar. -Dijo Tommy.

*-x-*

—Perrito bueno —le dijo Malcolm con voz de pena.

Las cabezas del monstruo se ladearon, como preocupado por él.

—Pronto te traeré otra pelota —le prometió Malcolm—. ¿Te gustaría?

*-x-*

-Y no lo he hecho aún. -Se lamentó.

-Más te vale que vayas a cumplir esa promesa. -Espetó Hades. -Cerbero tiene sentimientos.

Malcolm asintió de acuerdo con él.

*-x-*

El monstruo aulló. No necesité entender su idioma para saber que Cerbero se quedaría esperando la pelota.

*-x-*

-Pobrecito. -Dijo Bianca.

-(Seguro que tu lo abandonarías. Igual que a tu hermano.) -Pensó Percy con rencor.

*-x-*

—Perro bueno. Vendré a verte pronto. Te… te lo prometo. —Malcolm se volvió hacia nosotros—. Vamos.

Grover y yo cruzamos el detector de metales, que de inmediato accionó la alarma y un dispositivo de luces rojas.

«¡Posesiones no autorizadas! ¡Detectada magia!»

Cerbero empezó a ladrar.

Nos lanzamos a través de la puerta de muerte rápida, que disparó aún más alarmas, y corrimos hacia el inframundo.

*-x-*

-Eso no es bueno… O sí… -Intervino Hades sonriendo siniestramente.

*-x-*

Unos minutos después estábamos ocultos, jadeantes, en el tronco podrido de un enorme árbol negro, mientras los fantasmas de seguridad pasaban frente a nosotros y pedían refuerzos a las Furias.

—Bueno, Percy —murmuró Grover—, ¿qué hemos aprendido hoy?

*-x-*

-Que Malcolm es un escelente adiestrador de perros? -Preguntó Luke.

*-x-*

—¿Que los perros de tres cabezas prefieren las pelotas rojas de goma a los palos?

—No —contestó Grover—. Hemos aprendido que tus planes son perros, ¡perros de verdad!

*-x-*

Algunos rieron.

-Niño cabra… -Suspiró Thalia.

*-x-*

Yo no estaba tan seguro. Creía que Malcolm y yo habíamos tenido una buena idea. Incluso en ese mundo subterráneo, todos, incluidos los monstruos, necesitaban un poco de atención de vez en cuando.

*-x-*

Hades suspiró pensando en su querido Cerbero.

*-x-*

Pensé en ello mientras esperaba a que los demonios pasaran. Fingí no darme cuenta de que Malcolm se enjugaba una lágrima de la mejilla mientras escuchaba el lastimero aullido de Cerbero en la distancia, que echaba de menos a su nuevo amigo.

*-x-*

-Me da pena. -Murmuró Silena.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Comentó Lee.

Poseidón sonrió ampliamente y le hizo señas frenéticas para que se sentara con él.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió y acudió de inmediato.

-Yo leo el siguiente. -Dijo Perséfone.

Y con un chasquido de dedos, tenía el libro en sus manos.

Poseidón abrazó a su chico y le dio un largo e intenso beso en los labios.

Más tarde, Apolo saltó del regazo de Ares y se sentó en su trono.

El dios de los mares suspiró y retiró la araña de la pierna de Atenea.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer yo? -Preguntó Percy resignado.

-En un rato te lo digo. Cuando me venga la inspiración divina.

Nota: ¿Qué queréis que haga Percy? ¿Es aburrido que en todos los capis alguien tenga que hacer algo mandado por otro dios? ¿Se os hace monótono o pesado? ¿O os gusta?

Muchas gracias por todas vuestras ideas.

¿Queréis que aparezca Cerbero?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los libros y los personajes son de Rick Riordan.

Solo Tommy y Blake son míos. Las intervenciones también.

*-x-*

antes de que Perséfone comenzara a leer, una niebla oscura cubrió toda la sala tensando a casi todos los presentes.

Cuando la niebla se desvaneció, nadie excepto Hades, podía notar que hubiese habido algún cambio en la sala.

Con un movimiento de la mano por parte del dios del inframundo, los presentes pudieron ver un enorme perro de tres cabezas que miraba confuso hacia todos lados.

Hades chasqueó los dedos, y el perro pudo saber lo que sucedía.

Iba a acercarse a Malcolm, pero como era tan grande, temía tirar algún trono o destrozar alguna pared.

Suspiró fingiendo molestia, y se redujo hasta adoptar un tamaño más acorde.

Entonces, se acercó al hijo de Atenea y le lamió la cara con sus tres lenguas.

Luego, Hades hizo aparecer una pelota, y el semidiós jugó durante un rato con Cerbero.

Blake miraba interesado la escena.

No se había movido, porque estaba muy cómodo dejando que Michael le rascara detrás de las orejas.

Cerbero observó esto, y quiso que también le rascaran. Al perro amarillo parecía gustarle.

Ambos animales se acercaron el uno al otro y se olisquearon.

Se sintieron contentos con lo que fuese que buscaban, y volvieron cada uno a su sitio.

Blake al lado de Michael, y Cerbero cerca de Malcolm y Luke.

Ambos le rascaban detrás de las orejas, y por todos los vivos que se había comido, eso era la gloria.

Más tarde, Hades carraspeó y dijo:

-Ya sé cual será tu penitencia.

Percy esperó.

Entonces, con un chasquido de dedos, el dios hizo aparecer varias bandejas con todo tipo de dulces azules.

-No podrás comerlos. Todos tendrán derecho a comérselos menos tú. Incluso los perros.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Puedo, y lo haré.

-Con razón eres el que se ocupa de las peores torturas. -Gimoteó Percy.

-¿No serán del inframundo verdad? -Interrogó Malcolm.

No era tan tonto como para aceptar comida de allí aunque se encontraran en el Olimpo.

-Claro que no. -Contestó Hades ofendido.

Repartió las galletas a todo el mundo.

-Nadie puede darle ninguna. Al final del capítulo, me pensaré si dejo que comas algún dulce.

Percy miraba las galletas con cara de foquita abandonada.

Poseidón evitaba mirarlo porque esa mirada le encogía el corazón.

Hades se acomodó en su trono dispuesto a escuchar la lectura.

Perséfone carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

*-x-*

Capítulo 19. Descubrimos la verdad, más o menos.

*-x-*

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -Inquirió Atenea.

-Creo que nadie ha echado en falta tus comentarios. -Dijo Apolo.

-¡Cierra la boca cerebro de gas!

Cerbero vostezó aburrido.

Blake le imitó.

Atenea miró a ambos perros muy ofendida.

*-x-*

Imagínate el concierto más multitudinario que hayas visto jamás, un campo de fútbol lleno con un millón de fans.

*-x-*

-Agobiante. -Comentó Charles.

-¡Fabuloso! -Rebatió Apolo.

*-x-*

Ahora imagina un campo un millón de veces más grande, lleno de gente, e imagina que se ha ido la electricidad y no hay ruido, ni luz, ni globos gigantes rebotando sobre el gentío. Algo trágico ha ocurrido tras el escenario. Multitudes susurrantes que sólo pululan en las sombras, esperando un concierto que nunca empezará.

*-x-*

-Suena realmente espantoso. -Se estremeció Apolo. -Lo de la multitud de gente está bien. Que estén en silencio, fantástico. Así podrían oír mi genialidad y mis haicus. Sin embargo, que haya pasado algo para que el concierto no empiece nunca… Me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

-¿Quieres dejar de decir cosas sin sentido? -se exasperó Hera.

-Para mí tienen sentido. -comentó Dioniso. -Al menos un poco.

-¡Tú cierra el pico borrachuzo!

-Un respeto. Que llevo diez minutos sin beber. Todo un récord personal.

Poseidón intentó aguantarse la risa. Solo lo consiguió durante tres segundos.

Hera se sentó muy recta en su trono.

*-x-*

Si puedes imaginarte eso, te harás una buena idea del aspecto que tenían los Campos de Asfódelos.

*-x-*

-No quiero ir allí nunca. -Dijo el dios del sol.

Hades sonrió con malignidad.

*-x-*

La hierba negra llevaba millones de años siendo pisoteada por pies muertos. Soplaba un viento cálido y pegajoso como el hálito de un pantano. Aquí y allá crecían árboles negros, y Grover me dijo que eran álamos.

*-x-*

-Tétrico. -Comentó Afrodita.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que haya flores y una cascada que lance pétalos de rosa? -Ironizó Hades.

La diosa miró a su marido.

-¿Puedes construirme una de esas?

Hefesto asintió.

Afrodita muy agradecida, le dio un beso profundo en los labios que hizo gruñir a Ares.

*-x-*

El techo de la caverna era tan alto que bien habría podido ser un gran nubarrón, pero las estalactitas emitían leves destellos grises y tenían puntas afiladísimas. Intenté no pensar que se nos caerían encima en cualquier momento, aunque había varias de ellas desperdigadas por el suelo, incrustadas en la hierba negra tras derrumbarse.

*-x-*

Hades sonreía ampliamente produciendo escalofríos a todos los semidioses.

*-x-*

Supongo que los muertos no tenían que preocuparse por nimiedades como que te despanzurrara una estalactita tamaño misil.

*-x-*

-Pero tú si deberías preocuparte. -Dijo Bianca.

Percy respiró hondo para no soltar lo que estaba pensando.

*-x-*

Malcolm, Grover y yo intentamos confundirnos entre la gente, pendientes por si volvían los demonios de seguridad. No pude evitar buscar rostros familiares entre los que deambulaban por allí, pero los muertos son difíciles de mirar. Sus rostros brillan. Todos parecen enfadados o confusos. Se te acercan y te hablan, pero sus voces suenan a un traqueteo, como a chillidos de murciélagos. En cuanto advierten que no puedes entenderlos, fruncen el entrecejo y se apartan.

*-x-*

-Por eso, los campos de Asfódelos, son aburridos. -Comentó Ethan.

-tal vez tú vayas allí. -Espetó Silena.

-Y tú a los Campos de castigo. -Devolvió él.

-(Ambos fueron a los Elíseos.) -Pensó Malcolm.

*-x-*

Los muertos no dan miedo. Sólo son tristes.

*-x-*

-No sé como puedes vivir allí durante medio año. -Refunfuñó Deméter.

-Ya lo hemos hablado mamá.

-Si no fuera por este maldito secuestrador…

-Ya empezamos. Siempre la misma canción. -Suspiró Hades. -Ya han pasado cuatro mil años.

-¡Por mí como si han pasado dos millones!

*-x-*

Seguimos abriéndonos camino, metidos en la fila de recién llegados que serpenteaba desde las puertas principales hasta un pabellón cubierto de negro con un estandarte que rezaba: «Juicios para el Elíseo y la condenación eterna. ¡Bienvenidos, muertos recientes!»

*-x-*

-Buen eslogan. -Rió Hermes.

*-x-*

Por la parte trasera había dos filas más pequeñas.

A la izquierda, espíritus flanqueados por demonios de seguridad marchaban por un camino pedregoso hacia los Campos de Castigo, que brillaban y humeaban en la distancia, un vasto y agrietado erial con ríos de lava, campos de minas y kilómetros de alambradas de espino que separaban las distintas zonas de tortura. Incluso desde tan lejos, veía a la gente perseguida por los perros del infierno, quemada en la hoguera, obligada a correr desnuda a través de campos de cactus o a escuchar ópera.

*-x-*

-La ópera no es horrible. -Se quejó Apolo. -Hay óperas maravillosas como "La traviata."

-Ahí tengo que darte la razón. -Dijo Afrodita.

*-x-*

Vislumbré más que vi una pequeña colina, con la figura diminuta de Sísifo dejándose la piel para subir su roca hasta la cumbre.

*-x-*

-Eso le pasa por haber intentado burlar la muerte. -Espetó Hades.

Thalia recordó aquel día en el que tuvo que hacer rodar aquella misma roca.

El castigo te impulsaba a intentarlo una y otra vez aunque no quisieras hacerlo. Pensando que esa vez, lo conseguirás.

*-x-*

Y vi torturas peores; cosas que no quiero describir.

*-x-*

-para algo divertido… -Murmuró Ares. -Va y no lo describe.

-Por eso los Campos de castigo son mi parte favorita del inframundo. -Intervino Hades.

Los semidioses se echaron hacia atrás.

*-x-*

La fila que llegaba del lado derecho del pabellón de los juicios era mucho mejor. Esta conducía pendiente abajo hacia un pequeño valle rodeado de murallas: una zona residencial que parecía el único lugar feliz del inframundo. Más allá de la puerta de seguridad había vecindarios de casas preciosas de todas las épocas, desde villas romanas a castillos medievales o mansiones victorianas. Flores de plata y oro lucían en los jardines. La hierba ondeaba con los colores del arco iris. Oí risas y olor a barbacoa. El Elíseo.

*-x-*

-Esa es mi parte favorita. -Se autointerrumpió Perséfone.

-Ahí es donde todos quieren ir, y muy pocos logran merecerlo. -Dijo Hades.

*-x-*

En medio de aquel valle había un lago azul de aguas brillantes, con tres pequeñas islas como una instalación turística en las Bahamas. Las islas Bienaventuradas, para la gente que había elegido renacer tres veces y tres veces había alcanzado el Elíseo. De inmediato supe que aquél era el lugar al que quería ir cuando muriera.

*-x-*

-A ver si lo logras. -Comentó Hades.

-Lo intentaré. Aunque preferiría no tener que morir joven.

Luke pensó que él también querría ir allí. Pero siguiendo a quien seguía, dudaba que pudiera hacerlo.

*-x-*

—De eso se trata —me dijo Malcolm como si me leyera el pensamiento—. Ése es el lugar para los héroes.

Pero entonces pensé que había muy poca gente en el Elíseo, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con los Campos de Asfódelos o incluso los Campos de Castigo. Qué poca gente hacía el bien en sus vidas. Era deprimente.

*-x-*

-Eso es cierto. -Concordó Hestia con aflicción.

*-x-*

Abandonamos el pabellón del juicio y nos adentramos en los Campos de Asfódelos. La oscuridad aumentó. Los colores se desvanecieron de nuestras ropas. La multitud de espíritus parlanchines empezó a menguar.

*-x-*

-Yo me conformaría con no ir a los Campos de castigo. -Murmuró Silena.

*-x-*

Tras unos kilómetros caminando, empezamos a oír un chirrido familiar en la distancia. En el horizonte se cernía un reluciente palacio de obsidiana negra. Por encima de las murallas merodeaban tres criaturas parecidas a murciélagos: las Furias. Me dio la impresión de que nos esperaban.

*-x-*

-Tenlo por sentado. -Comentó el dios de los muertos.

*-x-*

—Supongo que es un poco tarde para dar media vuelta —comentó Grover, esperanzado.

*-x-*

-Muy tarde. -Refunfuñó Sally.

*-x-*

—No va a pasarnos nada. —Intentaba aparentar seguridad.

*-x-*

-no lo lograste del todo. -Dijo Malcolm.

Percy seguía mirando las galletas azules con deseo.

Michael quiso darle una, pero no quería arriesgarse a que la ira del dios de los muertos cayera sobre él.

*-x-*

—A lo mejor tendríamos que buscar en otros sitios primero —sugirió Grover—. Como el Elíseo, por ejemplo…

*-x-*

-Voto por eso. -Dijo Frederic.

Sally asintió de acuerdo.

*-x-*

—Venga, pedazo de cabra. —Malcolm lo agarró del brazo.

Grover emitió un gritito. Las alas de sus zapatillas se desplegaron y lo lanzaron lejos de Malcolm.

Aterrizó dándose una buena costalada.

—Grover —lo regañó Malcolm—. Basta de hacer el tonto.

*-x-*

El sátiro miró a Luke con rencor.

*-x-*

—Pero si yo no…

Otro gritito. Sus zapatos revoloteaban como locos. Levitaron unos centímetros por encima del suelo y empezaron a arrastrarlo.

*-x-*

Algunos miraron extrañados a Luke.

Al fin y al cabo, él le había dado esas zapatillas al hijo de Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Maya! —gritó, pero la palabra mágica parecía no surtir efecto.

*-x-*

-¡Maya! -Gritó Hermes.

Cuando las alas de sus zapatillas se plegaron, se cayó de culo en su trono de manera estrepitosa.

Algunos se echaron a reír como locos.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes idiota?

-la pregunta de Hermes hirió a Apolo.

-De lo mismo que todos. -Respondió el dios del sol encogiéndose de hombros.

-Gilipollas… -Murmuró.

Una flecha plateada se le clavó en el brazo.

-Que estés cabreado, mejor dicho celoso, no significa que tengas que pagarlo con mi hermano. -Espetó Artemisa.

-Yo no estoy celoso. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? él no signi…

-Si no lo estás, entonces yo he dejado de ser virgen. Y te diré algo. piensa bien en tus palabras, porque lo que digas puede pasarte factura algún día.

Apolo miraba a Hermes con dolor en sus facciones.

El dios de los viajeros iba a discutir, pero se quedó en silencio.

Unos segundos más tarde, se levantó de su trono y se encaminó al de Apolo.

El dios de la poesía fingió indiferencia cuando Hermes se acercó a él.

-Lo siento. -Susurró el dios mensajero.

-Perdona, pero no te he oído.

Hermes sabía que Apolo se estaba haciendo el difícil.

-He dicho que lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Lamento haberte insultado y haberte hablado mal. Pero es que no soporto verte en brazos de otro dios que no sea yo.

El arquero siguió mirándole sin expresión.

Hermes gimió para sí. Esto iba a requerir mucha paciencia.

Se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaban, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Apolo y la otra en el respaldo del trono.

-No he actuado justamente y me siento mal por ello. Ya sabes que soy inmaduro e impulsivo.

-Eres un invécil. -Comentó Apolo después de un rato.

Hermes se pegó aún más al otro dios hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

-Lo sé, joder si lo sé. Soy muy consciente de ello. Pero en serio siento mucho lo que te he dicho. No eres nada mío como para reprocharte algo.

-¿O sea que admites que eres un invécil?

-Sí, pero solo te lo admito a ti.

-Te han escuchado todos. -Comentó Apolo sonriendo.

Hermes le miró muy serio y dijo:

-No importa. Ahora mismo, solo me importas tú.

Y juntó sus labios con los del otro dios en un beso necesitado y lleno de pasión.

Las lenguas danzaban juntas sin intentarse dominar la una a la otra, solo disfrutando de tocarse y saborearse.

El beso acabó unos minutos después de forma tierna.

Hermes se alejó para sentarse en su trono. Pero ambos no dejaban de lanzarse miradas llenas de cariño. Y no precisamente fraternal.

Por otro lado, Lee y Poseidón estaban compartiendo uno de los dulces azules.

la cara del semidiós había quedado enbarrada de chocolate y azúcar glass, y Poseidón se lo limpiaba gustoso con la lengua y los labios.

Minutos más tarde, Perséfone siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—Maya! ¡Por favor! ¡Llamad a emergencias! ¡Socorro!

*-x-*

-¡Maya! -Gritó Hermes.

Esta vez cayó espatarrado al suelo.

-Otra vez no. -Gimoteó el dios muy avergonzado.

Apolo se levantó y ayudó a Hermes a ponerse en pie. Sabía que no era necesario, pero así aprovechaba para darle otro dulce beso en los labios.

*-x-*

Evité que su brazo me noqueara e intenté agarrarle la mano, pero llegué tarde. Empezaba a cobrar velocidad y descendía por la colina como un trineo.

*-x-*

Luke se preguntaba qué había hecho con esas zapatillas.

*-x-*

Corrimos tras él.

—¡Desátate los zapatos! —vociferó Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Es una buena idea. -Comentó Quirón. -Pero no sé si podrá hacerlo mientras vuela a toda velocidad.

*-x-*

Era una buena idea, pero supongo que no muy factible cuando tus zapatos tiran de ti a toda velocidad.

*-x-*

El centauro le sonrió a Percy.

*-x-*

Grover se revolvió, pero no alcanzaba los cordones.

Lo seguimos, tratando de no perderlo de vista mientras zigzagueaba entre las piernas de los espíritus, que lo miraban molestos. Estaba seguro de que Grover iba a meterse como un torpedo por la puerta del palacio de Hades, pero sus zapatos viraron bruscamente a la derecha y lo arrastraron en la dirección opuesta.

*-x-*

-Mierda. -Murmuró el dios adivinando la dirección que habían tomado esas dichosas zapatillas.

*-x-*

La ladera se volvió más empinada. Grover aceleró. Malcolm y yo tuvimos que apretar el paso para no perderlo. Las paredes de la caverna se estrecharon a cada lado, y yo reparé en que habíamos entrado en una especie de túnel. Ya no había hierba ni árboles negros, sólo roca desnuda y la tenue luz de las estalactitas encima.

*-x-*

-(¿Qué pretendía el hijo de Hermes al darle esas zapatillas a Percy?) -Se preguntaba Hades.

*-x-*

—¡Grover! —grité, y el eco resonó—. ¡Agárrate a algo!

*-x-*

-Buena idea. -Dijo Castor muy tenso.

*-x-*

—¿Qué? —gritó él a su vez.

Se agarraba a la gravilla, pero no había nada lo bastante firme para frenarlo.

*-x-*

-Vaya suerte. -Gruñó Pólux.

*-x-*

El túnel se volvió aún más oscuro y frío. Se me erizó el vello de los brazos y percibí una horrible fetidez. Me hizo pensar en cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado nunca: sangre derramada en un antiguo altar de piedra, el aliento repulsivo de un asesino.

*-x-*

-(¿Y si el servidor de Cronos, porque estaba seguro de que el ladrón del rayo era su "querido padre", es el chico Castellan?) -Se preguntó Hades. (¿Y si de alguna forma retorcida, trucó esas zapatillas para que fueran directas al Tártaro de manera que Percy Jackson cayera en él?) -Meneó la cabeza intentando no pensar en esa posibilidad.

*-x-*

Entonces vi lo que teníamos delante y me quedé clavado en el sitio.

El túnel se ensanchaba hasta una amplia y oscura caverna, en cuyo centro se abría un abismo del tamaño de un cráter.

*-x-*

-¿El Tártaro? -preguntó Sally con la voz temblorosa.

Hades asintió.

*-x-*

Grover patinaba directamente hacia el borde.

—¡Venga, Percy! —chilló Malcolm, tirándome de la muñeca.

—Pero eso es…

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó. —¡Es el lugar que describiste en tu sueño! Pero Grover va a caer dentro si no lo alcanzamos.

*-x-*

Los semidioses sabían que el sátiro estaba allí, pero no podían evitar mirarle de vez en cuando, como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

*-x-*

—Tenía razón, por supuesto. La situación de Grover me puso otra vez en movimiento.

Gritaba y manoteaba el suelo, pero las zapatillas aladas seguían arrastrándolo hacia el foso, y no parecía que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo.

*-x-*

-¿Por qué le diste esas zapatillas a mi hijo? -Preguntó Poseidón. -¿Sabías lo que pasaría?

-N no lo sé señor. En mi tiempo no ha pasado aún. -Contestó Luke.

Pero el semidiós tenía claro que su yo futuro sí sabía lo que pasaría.

-Déjalo en paz. -Intervino Hermes.

-Pero ha…

-No lo ha hecho aún. -Declaró el dios de los viajeros.

Y con esas palabras, zanjó la discusión.

Aunque no pudo evitar que Poseidón le lanzara miradas asesinas a su hijo.

*-x-*

Lo que lo salvó fueron sus pezuñas.

Las zapatillas voladoras siempre le habían quedado un poco sueltas, y al final Grover le dio una patada a una roca grande y la izquierda salió disparada hacia la oscuridad del abismo. La derecha seguía tirando de él, pero Grover pudo frenarse aferrándose a la roca y utilizándola como anclaje.

*-x-*

muchos suspiraron aliviados.

Hera iba a decir algo despectivo, pero Poseidón la estaba mirando fijamente retándola a hablar.

*-x-*

Estaba a tres metros del borde del foso cuando lo alcanzamos y tiramos de él hacia arriba. La otra zapatilla salió sola, nos rodeó enfadada y, a modo de protesta, nos propinó un puntapié en la cabeza antes de volar hacia el abismo para unirse con su gemela.

*-x-*

-No quería irse sola. Qué pena. -Comentó Lee con sarcasmo.

*-x-*

Nos derrumbamos todos, exhaustos, sobre la gravilla de obsidiana. Sentía las extremidades como de plomo. Incluso la mochila me pesaba más, como si alguien la hubiese llenado de rocas.

*-x-*

-No eran rocas precisamente. -Musitó Percy mirando aún como todos comían galletas azules.

-¿Por qué miras con tal intensidad los dulces? -Preguntó Deméter.

-Porque así, puede que aparezca uno mágicamente en mi boca.

Muchos se rieron.

La diosa de la agricultura chasqueó los dedos y delante del semidiós, se materializó un plato de brócoli, repollo y coliflor.

Percy miró esas cosas con horror.

-Debes comértelas. ¿No querrás ofender a una diosa verdad? -Interrogó Hades.

El joven suspiró pero se comió las verduras sin rechistar.

-Deberías aprender de él. -Le espetó Deméter a su yerno.

*-x-*

Grover tenía unos buenos moratones y le sangraban las manos. Las pupilas se le habían vuelto oblongas, estilo cabra, como cada vez que estaba aterrorizado.

*-x-*

-No, si quieres estoy calmado y en paz. Como si no hubiese estado a punto de caer al Tártaro. -Ironizó el sátiro.

*-x-*

—No sé cómo… —jadeó—. Yo no…

*-x-*

-Fue ese semidiós. -Espetó Poseidón muy enfadado. -Y apuesto a que también fue quien robó el rayo.

Zeus miró a Luke queriendo pulverizarlo.

May abrazó a su hijo en señal de apoyo. Ella era su madre pasara lo que pasase y siempre le querría sin importar lo que hiciera.

*-x-*

—Espera —dije—. Escucha.

Oí algo: un susurro profundo en la oscuridad.

—Percy, este lugar… —dijo Malcolm al cabo de unos segundos.

—Chist. —Me puse en pie.

*-x-*

-Esa curiosidad tuya va a matarme. -Gimoteó Poseidón.

*-x-*

El sonido se volvía más audible, una voz malévola y susurrante que surgía desde abajo, mucho más abajo de donde estábamos nosotros. Provenía del foso.

Grover se incorporó.

—¿Q-qué es ese ruido?

Malcolm también lo oía.

—El Tártaro. Ésta es la entrada al Tártaro.

*-x-*

Frederic estaba casi verde al igual que Sally.

*-x-*

Destapé Anaklusmos. La espada de bronce se extendió, emitió una débil luz en la oscuridad y la voz malvada remitió por un momento, antes de retomar su letanía. Ya casi distinguía palabras, palabras muy, muy antiguas, más antiguas que el propio griego. Como si…

*-x-*

Clarisse por primera vez sintió un escalofrío.

Le lanzó una lata a Grover para ahullentar esa sensación.

*-x-*

—Magia —dije.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —repuso Malcolm.

Juntos pusimos a Grover sobre sus pezuñas y volvimos sobre nuestros pasos, hacia la salida del túnel.

*-x-*

-Esto no es bueno. -Susurró Hades. -Nada bueno.

*-x-*

Las piernas no me respondían lo bastante rápido. La mochila me pesaba. A nuestras espaldas, la voz sonó más fuerte y enfadada, y echamos a correr. Y no nos sobró tiempo.

*-x-*

Luke miraba horrorizado a Percy.

-(¿En qué Furias estaba pensando?) -Se preguntó.

*-x-*

Un viento frío tiraba de nuestras espaldas, como si el foso estuviera absorbiéndolo todo. Por un momento terrorífico perdí el equilibrio y los pies me resbalaron por la gravilla. Si hubiésemos estado más cerca del borde, nos habría tragado.

*-x-*

Sally palideció aún más.

*-x-*

Seguimos avanzando con gran esfuerzo, y por fin llegamos al final del túnel, donde la caverna volvía a ensancharse en los Campos de Asfódelos.

*-x-*

-Por muy poco. -Dijo Poseidón.

Atenea miraba consternada a su hijo.

*-x-*

El viento cesó. Un aullido iracundo retumbó desde el fondo del túnel. Alguien no estaba muy contento de que hubiésemos escapado.

*-x-*

-Pues yo me alegro de que lo hayáis hecho. -Dijo Frederic abrazando con fuerza a su hijo.

*-x-*

—¿Qué era eso? —musitó Grover, cuando nos derrumbamos en la relativa seguridad de una alameda —. ¿Una de las mascotas de Hades?

*-x-*

-¡Por las torturas más horribles de los Campos de castigo! ¡Claro que no! -El dios del inframundo estaba muy alterado.

*-x-*

Malcolm y yo nos miramos. Estaba claro que tenía alguna idea, probablemente la misma que se lehabía ocurrido en el taxi que nos había traído a Los Ángeles, pero le daba demasiado miedo para compartirla. Eso bastó para asustarme aún más.

*-x-*

Malcolm se refugió aún más entre los cálidos brazos de su padre.

*-x-*

Cerré la espada y me guardé el bolígrafo.

—Sigamos. —Miré a Grover—. ¿Puedes caminar?

Tragó saliva.

—Sí, sí, claro —suspiró—. Bah, nunca me gustaron esas zapatillas.

Intentaba mostrarse valiente, pero temblaba tanto como nosotros. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había en aquel foso, no era la mascota de nadie.

*-x-*

-Es obvio que no. -Dijo Atenea.

*-x-*

Era inenarrablemente arcaico y poderoso. Ni siquiera Equidna me había dado aquella sensación. Casi me alivió darle la espalda al túnel y encaminarme hacia el palacio de Hades. Casi.

*-x-*

-El palacio es mucho más preferible que el Tártaro. -Comentó Grover.

*-x-*

Envueltas en sombras, las Furias sobrevolaban en círculo las almenas. Las murallas externas de la fortaleza relucían negras, y las puertas de bronce de dos pisos de altura estaban abiertas de par en par.

*-x-*

-Tienes que añadirle algo de color. -Intervino Afrodita.

-Tonterías. -Rebatió el dios de los muertos.

*-x-*

Cuando estuve más cerca, aprecié que los grabados de dichas puertas reproducían escenas de muerte.

Algunas eran de tiempos modernos —una bomba atómica explotando encima de una ciudad, una trinchera llena de soldados con máscaras antigás.

*-x-*

Ares sonrió ante esas escenas.

*-x-*

Una fila de víctimas de hambrunas africanas, esperando con cuencos vacíos en la mano—, pero todas parecían labradas en bronce hacía miles de años.

*-x-*

Hestia puso una mueca de dolor y tristeza.

*-x-*

Me pregunté si eran profecías hechas realidad.

*-x-*

-por desgracia, sí. -Musitó Apolo.

*-x-*

En el patio había el jardín más extraño que he visto en mi vida. Setas multicolores, arbustos venenosos y raras plantas luminosas que crecían sin luz. En lugar de flores había piedras preciosas, pilas de rubíes grandes como mi puño, macizos de diamantes en bruto. Aquí y allí, como invitados a una fiesta, estaban las estatuas de jardín de Medusa: niños, sátiros y centauros petrificados, todos esbozando sonrisas grotescas.

*-x-*

Perséfone se estremeció un poco.

Grover gruñó interiormente acordándose de su tío.

*-x-*

En el centro del jardín había un huerto de granados, cuyas flores naranja neón brillaban en la oscuridad.

*-x-*

Percy recordó a Nico. El chico tenía semillas de esas cuando fue encerrado en aquel jarrón.

Se preguntó cómo estarían los tripulantes del Argo II.

*-x-*

—Éste es el jardín de Perséfone —explicó Malcolm—. Seguid andando.

*-x-*

-Muy inteligente. -Bufó Clarisse.

*-x-*

Entendí por qué quería avanzar. El aroma ácido de aquellas granadas era casi embriagador. Sentí un deseo repentino de comérmelas, pero recordé la historia de Perséfone: un bocado de la comida del inframundo y jamás podríamos marcharnos. Tiré de Grover para evitar que agarrara la más grande.

*-x-*

-Me sorprende tu capacidad de pensar. -Dijo Atenea. -Viendo el padre que tienes…

-¿No puedes estarte calladita? A nadie le interesa lo que tengas que decir. -Espetó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Subimos por la escalinata de palacio, entre columnas negras y a través de un pórtico de mármol negro, hasta la casa de Hades. El zaguán tenía el suelo de bronce pulido, que parecía hervir a la luz reflejada de las antorchas. No había techo, sólo el de la caverna, muy por encima. Supongo que allí abajo no les preocupaba la lluvia.

*-x-*

Algunos soltaron risitas.

-Sesos de alga… -Suspiró Thalia.

*-x-*

Cada puerta estaba guardada por un esqueleto con indumentaria militar. Algunos llevaban armaduras griegas; otros, casacas rojas británicas; otros, camuflaje de marines. Cargaban lanzas, mosquetones o M —16. Ninguno nos molestó, pero sus cuencas vacías nos siguieron mientras recorrimos el zaguán hasta las enormes puertas que había en el otro extremo.

*-x-*

-Menuda guardia tan fantástica. -Comentó Chris.

-Este chico me cae bien. -Dijo Hades.

*-x-*

Dos esqueletos con uniforme de marine custodiaban las puertas. Nos sonrieron. Tenían lanzagranadas automáticos cruzados sobre el pecho.

*-x-*

-Yo quiero uno. -Intervino Clarisse.

Todos la miraron horrorizados.

A saber que sería capaz de hacer con uno de esos.

*-x-*

—¿Sabéis? —murmuró Grover—, apuesto lo que sea a que Hades no tiene problemas con los vendedores puerta a puerta.

*-x-*

-Eso es cierto. -Dijo el dios.

*-x-*

La mochila me pesaba una tonelada. No se me ocurría por qué. Quería abrirla, comprobar si había recogido por casualidad alguna bala de cañón por ahí, pero no era el momento.

*-x-*

-Estúpido Ares… -Susurró el hijo de Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Bueno, chicos —dije—. Creo que tendríamos que… llamar.

*-x-*

-Qué educado. -Comentó Hades con sorna.

*-x-*

Un viento cálido recorrió el pasillo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los guardias se hicieron a un lado.

—Supongo que eso significa entrez-vous —comentó Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Francés, el idioma de la sexualidad… -Suspiró Afrodita.

*-x-*

La sala era igual que en mi sueño, salvo que en esta ocasión el trono de Hades estaba ocupado. Era el tercer dios que conocía, pero el primero que me pareció realmente divino.

*-x-*

El mencionado sonrió con arrogancia.

-Soy divino. -Dijo.

-Ya está en modo diva. -Se quejó Zeus.

-Y te molesta, porque la verdadera diva aquí eres tú. ¿No es así? -Preguntó Poseidón.

-Sí. Quiero decir… ¡No! ¡Yo no soy ninguna diva!

Hermes reía sin poder parar.

-Tal vez no seas una diva, pero eres una reina del drama. -Comentó Hades.

Zeus fulminó a todos con la mirada.

*-x-*

Para empezar, medía por lo menos tres metros de altura, e iba vestido con una túnica de seda negra y una corona de oro trenzado. Tenía la piel de un blanco albino, el pelo por los hombros y negro azabache. No estaba musculoso como Ares, pero irradiaba poder. Estaba repantigado en su trono de huesos humanos soldados, con aspecto vivaz y alerta. Tan peligroso como una pantera.

*-x-*

-muy sexi. -Comentó Ethan sin pensar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca y abrió mucho el ojo.

-Tranquilo chaval. No me molesta que digan que soy sexi. No me lo dicen mucho, cosa que no entiendo, pero tú, puedes decirme todo lo que quieras.

Perséfone miraba divertida al semidiós.

Un rato más tarde, el hijo de Némesis se recompuso pero decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

*-x-*

Inmediatamente tuve la certeza de que él debía dar las órdenes: sabía más que yo y por tanto debía ser mi amo.

*-x-*

-¿Te va ese tipo de cosas? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-¿A qué se refiere? -Quiso saber Percy.

-Lo de amo/sumiso.

El semidiós se ruborizó y vio como Hades se relamía con lascivia.

*-x-*

Y a continuación me dije que cortase el rollo. El aura hechizante de Hades me estaba afectando, como lo había hecho la de Ares.

*-x-*

El dios del inframundo rió encantado.

*-x-*

El Señor de los Muertos se parecía a las imágenes que había visto de Adolph Hitler, Napoleón o los líderes terroristas que teledirigen a los hombres bomba. Hades tenía los mismos ojos intensos, la misma clase de carisma malvado e hipnotizador.

*-x-*

-Siempre me comparan con el malo de la película. -Se quejó.

-Es que lo eres. -Comentó Deméter. -Vas por ahí secuestrando gente…

-¡Solo fue una vez! ¿Qué pasa, que si matara a un perro me llamaríais mata perros?

Blake le miró espantado.

Cerbero gimoteó.

-No quise decir que fuera a mataros.

Blake se escondió detrás del trono de Apolo.

*-x-*

—Eres valiente para venir aquí, hijo de Poseidón —articuló con voz empalagosa—. Después de lo que me has hecho, muy valiente, a decir verdad. O puede que seas sólo muy insensato.

*-x-*

-¿Qué te ha hecho? -Inquirió Poseidón con voz amenazante.

-No lo sé. Aún no ha pasado.

-Eso de insensato, es muy cierto. -Dijo Hermes.

Percy rió.

-Me conoces bien.

*-x-*

El entumecimiento se apoderó de mis articulaciones, tentándome a tumbarme en el suelo y echarme una siestecita a los pies de Hades. Acurrucarme allí y dormir para siempre.

*-x-*

Poseidón respiró hondo varias veces para no cometer diosicidio.

Era muy susceptible con respecto a sus hijos.

*-x-*

Luché contra la sensación y avancé. Sabía qué tenía que decir.

—Señor y tío, vengo a haceros dos peticiones.

*-x-*

-Sí, Prissi puede ser educado si quiere.

-Ya te lo dije Clarisse.

*-x-*

Hades levantó una ceja. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, en los pliegues de su túnica aparecieron rostros en sombra, rostros atormentados, como si la prenda estuviera hecha de almas atrapadas en los Campos de Castigo que intentaran escapar.

*-x-*

-Esas son las peores almas. -Dijo el dios del inframundo.

-No desearía estar ahí. -Se estremeció Charles.

*-x-*

La parte de mí afectada por el THDA se preguntó, distraída, si el resto de su ropa estaría hecho del mismo modo.

*-x-*

Hades sonrió misteriosamente.

-¿Quién sabe? -Preguntó.

-Perséfone lo sabrá. -Contestó Afrodita.

*-x-*

¿Qué cosas horribles había que hacer en la vida para acabar convertido en ropa interior de Hades?

*-x-*

En ese momento, varias personas estaban comiendo dulces, y a causa de la risa, les salieron por la nariz.

-Apuesto a que Ethan, querría formar parte de la ropa interior del señor del inframundo. -Comentó Chris.

-Más bien, desearía verle totalmente desnudo todito para él. -Soltó Michael.

El hijo de Némesis no sabía donde meterse.

Hades se levantó y se acercó a Percy.

-¿Quieres comprobar si mis calzones están hechos de almas?

-No gracias. Esa exploración se la dejo a Ethan.

El dios ignoró al joven y se quitó la túnica que llevaba muy despacio.

El semidiós pensó que estaba bastante bien formadito y tuvo ganas de lamer ese torso.

A Ethan se le caía la baba.

-¿No vas a hacer nada? -Inquirió Hera.

Perséfone la miró.

-¡Se está quitando la ropa delante de otras personas!

La hija de Deméter le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Con un chasquido de dedos, el dios del inframundo hizo desaparecer sus pantalones.

-Y dime perseus Jackson. ¿Hay almas en mi ropa interior?

Hades estaba tan cerca, que su miembro casi estaba en la cara del semidiós.

-N no señor.

-Buen chico. -Dijo. Y le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro desobediente.

Ethan estaba muy excitado. Sentía envidia de Percy en ese momento.

El dios, aún en ropa interior, se sentó en su trono y le hizo señas a Ethan para que se acercara.

El chico obedeció, y pronto estuvo sobre el regazo de Hades.

El mayor hizo una serie de movimientos con las manos, y quedaron cubiertos por una barrera oscura que no permitía a nadie escuchar ni ver lo que sucedía al otro lado.

Luego le pediría a Apolo que le mostrara la parte del capítulo que se perdería.

En ese momento, quería disfrutar de ese semidiós con total libertad.

Ethan sabía por la mirada de Hades, que llegarían hasta el final y él no sería el que se quejara.

El dios comenzó a besarlo con brusquedad y deseo, tocando todo lo que podía.

Más tarde, con un gruñido, hizo desaparecer la ropa del chico dejándolo solo con unos boxers negros y rojos. Los de Hades eran totalmente negros con calaveras.

*Al otro lado de la barrera.*

-¿vas a permitir que haga aquello? -Interrogó Hera incrédula.

-No me importa.

Y después de decir aquello, siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—¿Sólo dos peticiones? —preguntó Hades—. Niño arrogante. Como si no te hubieras llevado ya suficiente. Habla, entonces. Me divierte no matarte aún.

*-x-*

Poseidón frunció el ceño en dirección a la barrera.

Su hermanito no se libraría de un bañito oceánico.

*-x-*

Tragué saliva. Aquello iba tan mal como me había temido.

Miré el trono vacío, más pequeño que el que había junto al de Hades. Tenía forma de flor negra ribeteada en oro. Deseé que la reina Perséfone estuviese allí. Recordaba que en los mitos sabía cómo calmar a su marido.

*-x-*

La mencionada sonrió con suficiencia.

*-x-*

Pero era verano.

Claro, Perséfone estaría arriba, en el mundo de la luz con su madre, la diosa de la agricultura, Deméter.

*-x-*

-Y ahí es donde deberías estar siempre. Conmigo.

Perséfone suspiró.

*-x-*

Sus visitas, no la traslación del planeta, provocan las estaciones.

Malcolm se aclaró la garganta y me hincó un dedo en la espalda.

—Señor Hades —dije—. Veréis, señor, no puede haber una guerra entre los dioses. Sería… chungo.

*-x-*

-No me digas. -Resopló Atenea.

-Estás acabando con mi paciencia. -Gruñó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Muy chungo —añadió Grover para echarme una mano.

*-x-*

-La guerra es divertida. -Intervino Ares.

-Tú estás loco, así que tu opinión no cuenta. -Dijo Artemisa.

-Aguafiestas…

*-x-*

—Devolvedme el rayo maestro de Zeus —dije—. Por favor, señor. Dejadme llevarlo al Olimpo.

*-x-*

-Eso no va a gustarle. -Canturreó Apolo.

-Apuesto a que ahora te estaría mandando una de sus miradas asesinas. -Aportó Hermes.

*-x-*

Los ojos de Hades adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

—¿Osas venirme con esas pretensiones, después de lo que has hecho?

*-x-*

-¿De qué habla? -Quiso saber Atenea.

-¡Por amor a mí! ¡no lo sabemos! -Exclamó Zeus exasperado.

*-x-*

Miré a mis amigos, tan confusos como yo.

—Esto… tío —dije—. No paráis de decir «después de lo que has hecho». ¿Qué he hecho exactamente?

*-x-*

-Por fin una pregunta de la que sí queremos saber la respuesta. -Comentó Chris.

*-x-*

El salón del trono se sacudió con un temblor tan fuerte que probablemente lo notaron en Los Angeles.

*-x-*

-Se está cabreando. -Canturreó Dioniso.

-¿En serio? No lo habíamos notado.

-Cállate Hera. Me está dando migraña. -Protestó Zeus.

-No eres el único. -Murmuró Thalia.

*-x-*

Cayeron escombros del techo de la caverna. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe en todos los muros, y los guerreros esqueléticos entraron, docenas de ellos, de todas las épocas y naciones de la civilización occidental. Formaron en el perímetro de la sala, bloqueando las salidas.

*-x-*

-Esto no pinta bien. -Se lamentó Sally.

*-x-*

—¿Crees que quiero la guerra, diosecillo? —espetó Hades.

Quería contestarle «bueno, estos tipos tampoco parecen activistas por la paz», pero la consideré una respuesta peligrosa.

*-x-*

-¡Pero si está siendo sensato por una vez! -Se sorprendió Thalia.

*-x-*

—Sois el Señor de los Muertos —dije con cautela—. Una guerra expandiría vuestro reino, ¿no?

*-x-*

-Eso le cabreará aún más. -Rió Zeus.

-Es lo que solemos decirle siempre. -Secundó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—¡La típica frasecita de mis hermanos! ¿Crees que necesito más súbditos? Pero ¿es que no has visto la extensión de los Campos de Asfódelos?

—Bueno…

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto ha crecido mi reino sólo en este último siglo? ¿Cuántas subdivisiones he tenido que abrir?

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Hades ya se había lanzado.

*-x-*

-Ahora no se callará. -Protestó Deméter. -Y empezará a hablar de sus problemas.

*-x-*

—Más demonios de seguridad —se lamentó—. Problemas de tráfico en el pabellón del juicio. Jornada doble para todo el personal… Antes era un dios rico, Percy Jackson. Controlo todos los metales preciosos bajo tierra. Pero ¡y los gastos!

*-x-*

-En eso tiene razón. -Comentó Hestia.

*-x-*

—Caronte quiere que le subáis el sueldo —aproveché para decirle, porque me acordé en ese instante.

*-x-*

-Eso va a hacer que se enfurezca aún más. -Dijo Hermes.

-Tienes suerte de que esté haciendo a saber qué cosas ahí dentro. Porque si no… -Apostilló Ares.

*-x-*

Pero al punto deseé haber tenido la boca cosida.

—¡No me hagas hablar de Caronte! —bramó Hades—. ¡Está imposible desde que descubrió los trajes italianos! Problemas en todas partes, y tengo que ocuparme de todos personalmente. ¡Sólo el tiempo que tardo en llegar desde palacio hasta las puertas me vuelve loco! Y los muertos no paran de llegar. No, diosecillo. ¡No necesito ayuda para conseguir súbditos! Yo no he pedido esta guerra.

*-x-*

-Creo que si ese fuera mi reino, haría mucho tiempo que me habría estresado. -Se quejó Poseidón. -Con lo poco que me gusta la responsabilidad…

Atenea le miró de forma burlona.

Lee quería lanzar una de sus flechas a la diosa, pero no quería que se repitiera la escena d las lechuzas.

*-x-*

—Pero os habéis llevado el rayo maestro de Zeus.

*-x-*

-Se está enfadando. -Canturreó Hermes.

-Eres idiota. -Se burló Atenea.

-¡Cállate ya! ¡O te juro que te llenaré el trono de arañas metálicas! -Chilló Hefesto.

*-x-*

—¡Mentiras! —Más temblores. Hades se levantó del trono y alcanzó una enorme estatura—. Tu padre puede que engañe a Zeus, chico, pero yo no soy tan tonto. Veo su plan.

*-x-*

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—¿Su plan?

—Tú robaste el rayo durante el solsticio de invierno —dijo—. Tu padre pensó que podría mantenerte en secreto. Te condujo hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y te llevaste el rayo maestro y mi casco. De no haber enviado a mi furia a descubrirte a la academia Yancy, Poseidón habría logrado ocultar su plan para empezar una guerra. Pero ahora te has visto obligado a salir a la luz. ¡Tú confesarás ser el ladrón del rayo, y yo recuperaré mi yelmo!

*-x-*

Al dios del mar eso le pareció tan absurdo, que se echó a reír. Incluso se le saltaban las lágrimas.

*-x-*

—Pero… —terció Malcolm, desconcertado—. Señor Hades, ¿vuestro yelmo de oscuridad también ha desaparecido?

*-x-*

-Eso le ha tocado la fibra sensible. -Rió Zeus.

-Habló… -Apostilló Poseidón.

El rey de los cielos abrazó su rayo con fuerza.

*-x-*

—No te hagas el inocente, niño. Tú y el sátiro habéis estado ayudando a este héroe, habéis venido aquí para amenazarme en nombre de Poseidón, sin duda habéis venido a traerme un ultimátum. ¿Cree Poseidón que puede chantajearme para que lo apoye?

*-x-*

-Esto se está poniendo interesante. -Intervino Ares.

-Para nada. -Protestó Sally.

*-x-*

—¡No! —repliqué—. ¡Poseidón no ha… no ha…!

*-x-*

Percy y su padre se sonrieron.

*-x-*

—No he dicho nada de la desaparición del yelmo —gruñó Hades—, porque no albergaba ilusiones de que nadie en el Olimpo me ofreciera la menor justicia ni la menor ayuda. No puedo permitirme que se sepa que mi arma más poderosa y temida ha desaparecido. Así que te busqué, y cuando quedó claro que venías a mí para amenazarme, no te detuve.

*-x-*

Los dioses se miraron entre ellos avergonzados.

Hestia les lanzaba miradas de reproche por dar de lado a un miembro de la familia.

*-x-*

—¿No nos detuvisteis? Pero…

—Devuélveme mi casco ahora, o abriré la tierra y devolveré los muertos al mundo —amenazó Hades —. Convertiré vuestras tierras en una pesadilla. Y tú, Percy Jackson, tu esqueleto conducirá mi ejército fuera del Hades.

*-x-*

-Escalofriante. -Dijo Chris.

-Te bañaré con el Antártico. -Espetó Poseidón señalando la barrera con el dedo muy enfadado.

*-x-*

Los soldados esqueléticos dieron un paso al frente y prepararon sus armas.

En ese momento supongo que debería haber estado aterrorizado. Lo raro fue que me ofendió.

*-x-*

-Percy ofendido no es nada agradable. -Comentó Malcolm.

-Tú si que me conoces bien chico listo.

*-x-*

Nada me cabrea más que me acusen de algo que no he hecho. Tengo mucha experiencia en eso.

*-x-*

-A mí tampoco me gusta que me acusen de algo que yo no he hecho. -Comentó Poseidón.

-Creo que a nadie le gusta eso. -Dijo Quirón.

*-x-*

—Sois tan chungo como Zeus —le dije—. ¿Creéis que os he robado? ¿Por eso enviasteis a las Furias por mí?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y los demás monstruos?

Hades torció el gesto.

—De eso no sé nada. No quería que tuvieras una muerte rápida: quería que te trajeran vivo ante mí para que sufrieras todas las torturas de los Campos de Castigo. ¿Por qué crees que te he permitido entrar en mi reino con tanta facilidad?

*-x-*

El dios del mar escondió la cara en el cuello de Lee para aspirar su aroma. Eso le calmaba. Tenía ganas de cortarle sus partes a Hades y lanzárselas a los tiburones.

-(Aunque tal vez de allí, nazca otro dios o diosa. Al igual que pasó con los genitales de Urano.) -Reflexionó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—¿Tanta facilidad?

—¡Devuélveme mi yelmo!

—Pero yo no lo tengo. He venido por el rayo maestro.

—¡Pero si ya lo tienes! —gritó Hades—. ¡Has venido aquí con él, pequeño insensato, pensando que podrías amenazarme!

*-x-*

-¿Cómo es eso de que tienes a Astrapí? -Preguntó Zeus con voz calmada.

-Espera a que se aclaren las cosas antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. -Dijo Hestia.

El rey de los dioses se enfurruñó pero le hizo caso a su hermana.

*-x-*

—¡No lo tengo!

—Abre la bolsa que llevas.

Me sacudió un presentimiento horrible. Mi mochila pesaba como una bala de cañón… No podía ser.

Me descolgué la mochila y abrí la cremallera. Dentro había un cilindro de metal de medio metro, con pinchos a ambos lados, que zumbaba por la energía que contenía.

*-x-*

-¡Ese es mi bebé! Quiero decir… ¡Ese es mi rayo maestro!

-¡Zeus siéntate! -Gritó Hestia.

El dios obedeció.

*-x-*

—Percy —dijo Malcolm—, ¿cómo…?

*-x-*

-Un momento, un momento… -Pidió el dios del mar. -¿Esa no es la mochila que Ares le dio? ¿Y no le había parecido raro que después de salir del casino, volviera a tener la mochila cuando la había tirado?

Todos miraron a Ares.

-("Ten cuidado con los regalos.") -Recordó Lee.

-Pero si sabe pensar con lógica. -Se sorprendió Atenea.

-Para ser la diosa de la sabiduría, nunca sabes cuando callarte. -Espetó el padre de Percy.

*-x-*

—N-no lo sé. No lo entiendo.

—Todos los héroes sois iguales —apostilló Hades—. Vuestro orgullo os vuelve necios… Mira que creer que podías traer semejante arma ante mí. No he pedido el rayo maestro de Zeus, pero, dado que está aquí, me lo entregarás. Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en una excelente herramienta de negociación. Y ahora… mi yelmo. ¿Dónde está?

*-x-*

-Como se lo des, juro por el río Estigio que te mataré tres veces. -Dijo Zeus.

Un trueno retumbó haciendo temblar el salón de los tronos.

Poseidón amenazó a su hermano con el tridente.

*-x-*

Me había quedado sin habla. No tenía ningún yelmo. No tenía idea de cómo había acabado el rayo maestro en mi mochila. De alguna forma, Hades me la estaba jugando. El era el malo.

*-x-*

-Los prejuicios no son buenos. -Intervino Sally.

Percy tuvo que darle la razón a su madre.

*-x-*

Pero de repente el mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Reparé en que estaban jugando conmigo. Zeus, Poseidón y Hades se enfrentaban entre sí, pero azuzados por alguien más. El rayo maestro estaba en la mochila, y la mochila me la había dado…

*-x-*

Los dioses y semidioses miraban a Ares, el cual se estaba limpiando las uñas con un enorme cuchillo sin prestarles atención.

*-x-*

—Señor Hades, esperad —dije—. Todo esto es un error.

—¿Un error? —rugió.

Los esqueletos apuntaron sus armas. Desde lo alto se oyó un aleteo, y las tres Furias descendieron para posarse sobre el respaldo del trono de su amo. La que tenía cara de la señora Dodds me sonrió, ansiosa, e hizo restallar su látigo.

*-x-*

-La tienes loquita. -Rió Chris.

-No sabes cuanto. -Suspiró Percy.

*-x-*

—No se trata de ningún error —prosiguió Hades—. Sé por qué has venido; conozco el verdadero motivo por el que has traído el rayo. Has venido a cambiarlo por ella.

De la mano de Hades surgió una bola de fuego. Explotó en los escalones frente a mí, y allí estaba mi madre, congelada en un resplandor dorado, como en el momento en que el Minotauro empezó a asfixiarla.

*-x-*

-Eso es jugar sucio. -Se indignó Thalia.

-¿Y a ellos qué les importa? -Preguntó Luke con amargura. -A los dioses solo les importa una cosa, ellos mismos.

Las divinidades iban a replicar, pero aunque les molestara, sabían que el hijo de Hermes tenía razón.

Ellos se preocupaban por sus hijos, pero a veces no era suficiente.

*-x-*

No podía hablar. Me acerqué para tocarla, pero la luz estaba tan caliente como una hoguera.

—Sí —dijo Hades con satisfacción—. Yo me la llevé. Sabía, Percy Jackson, que al final vendrías a negociar conmigo. Devuélveme mi casco y puede que la deje marchar. Ya sabes que no está muerta. Aún no. Pero si no me complaces, eso puede cambiar.

*-x-*

Poseidón apretó los puños al igual que su hijo.

Ambos miraban la barrera como si quisieran pulverizarla con el pensamiento.

*-x-*

Pensé en las perlas en mi bolsillo. A lo mejor podrían sacarme de ésta. Si pudiera liberar a mi madre…

—Ah, las perlas —prosiguió Hades, y se me heló la sangre—. Sí, mi hermano y sus truquitos. Tráemelas, Percy Jackson.

*-x-*

-¡No se las des! -Chilló Charles.

-Estás hablando con un libro.

-Cierra la boca Beauregard. -Espetó el hijo de Hefesto.

*-x-*

Mi mano se movió en contra de mi voluntad y sacó las perlas.

—Sólo tres —comentó Hades—. Qué pena. ¿Te das cuenta de que cada perla sólo protege a una persona? Intenta llevarte a tu madre, pues, diosecillo. ¿A cuál de tus amigos dejarás atrás para pasar la eternidad conmigo? Venga, elige. O dame la mochila y acepta mis condiciones.

*-x-*

-Su defecto fatídico le impedirá dejar a alguno atrás. -Murmuró Poseidón con un nudo en la garganta.

*-x-*

Miré a Malcolm y Grover. Sus rostros estaban sombríos.

—Nos han engañado —les dije—. Nos han tendido una trampa.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Malcolm—. Y la voz del foso…

—Aún no lo sé —contesté—. Pero tengo intención de preguntarlo.

—¡Decídete, chico! —me apremió Hades.

—Percy —Grover me puso una mano en el hombro—, no puedes darle el rayo.

*-x-*

-Hazle caso al sátiro. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

—Eso ya lo sé.

*-x-*

-Me alegro de que lo sepas. -Intervino el dios de los cielos.

*-x-*

—Déjame aquí —dijo—. Usa la tercera perla para tu madre.

—¡No!

—Soy un sátiro —repuso Grover—. No tenemos almas como los humanos. Puede torturarme hasta que muera, pero no me tendrá para siempre. Me reencarnaré en una flor o en algo parecido. Es la mejor solución.

*-x-*

Sally miró a Grover con infinito amor.

Thalia tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

*-x-*

—No. —Malcolm sacó su cuchillo de bronce—. Id vosotros dos. Grover, tú debes proteger a Percy. Además, tienes que sacarte la licencia para buscar a Pan. Sacad a su madre de aquí. Yo os cubriré. Tengo intención de caer luchando.

*-x-*

-Esos si son amigos de verdad. -Dijo Hestia con una sonrisa.

Percy seguía mirando las galletas azules.

*-x-*

—Ni hablar —respondió Grover—. Yo me quedo.

—Piénsatelo, pedazo de cabra —replicó Malcolm.

*-x-*

-No sé quien es más terco de los tres. -Comentó Michael.

*-x-*

—¡Basta ya! —Me sentía como si me partieran en dos el corazón. Ambos me habían dado mucho.

*-x-*

Percy, Grover y Malcolm se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Recordé a Grover bombardeando a Medusa en el jardín de estatuas, y a Malcolm salvándonos de Cerbero; habíamos sobrevivido a la atracción de Waterland preparada por Hefesto, al arco de San Luis, al Casino Loto. Había pasado cientos de kilómetros preocupado por un amigo que me traicionaría, pero aquellos amigos jamás podrían hacerlo. No habían hecho otra cosa que salvarme, una y otra vez, y ahora querían sacrificar sus vidas por mi madre.

*-x-*

-Son unos buenos chicos. -Comentó Hestia.

Las llamas del hogar bailaban alegres.

*-x-*

—Sé qué hacer —dije—. Tomad estas dos. —Les di una perla a cada uno.

—Pero Percy… —protestó Malcolm.

Me volví y miré a mi madre. Quería sacrificarme y usar con ella la última perla, pero ella jamás lo permitiría. Me diría que mi deber era devolver el rayo al Olimpo, contarle a Zeus la verdad y detener la guerra. Nunca me perdonaría si yo optaba por salvarla a ella.

*-x-*

-Tienes razón. -Concordó Sally.

*-x-*

Pensé en la profecía que me habían hecho

en la colina Mestiza, parecía haber transcurrido un millón de años: «Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.»

—Lo siento —susurré—. Volveré. Encontraré un modo.

*-x-*

Sally le mandó una sonrisa cálida a su niño.

*-x-*

La mirada de suficiencia desapareció del rostro de Hades.

—¿Diosecillo…?

—Encontraré vuestro yelmo, tío —le dije—. Os lo devolveré. No os olvidéis de aumentarle el sueldo a Caronte.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió con orgullo.

*-x-*

—No me desafíes…

—Y tampoco pasaría nada si jugaras un poco con Cerbero de vez en cuando. Le gustan las pelotas de goma roja.

*-x-*

Cerbero estuvo de acuerdo con el vivo del libro. Puede que no se lo coma. Solo puede.

*-x-*

—Percy Jackson, no vas a…

—¡Ahora, chicos! —grité.

—¡Destruidlos! —exclamó Hades.

*-x-*

-¡Eso sí que no! -Gritó Poseidón.

-Tranquilo, Percy está aquí. -Dijo Lee.

*-x-*

El ejército de esqueletos abrió fuego, los fragmentos de perlas explotaron a mis pies con un estallido de luz verde y una ráfaga de aire fresco. Quedé encerrado en una esfera lechosa que empezó a flotar por encima del suelo.

Malcolm y Grover estaban justo detrás de mí. Las lanzas y las balas emitían inofensivas chispas al rebotar contra las burbujas nacaradas mientras seguíamos elevándonos.

*-x-*

Todos suspiraron algo más aliviados.

*-x-*

Hades aullaba con una furia que sacudió la fortaleza entera, y supe que no sería una noche tranquila en Los Ángeles.

*-x-*

-Nada tranquila. -Suspiró Malcolm.

*-x-*

—¡Mira arriba! —gritó Grover—. ¡Vamos a chocar!

*-x-*

-Claro que no. -Protestó Poseidón ofendido.

El sátiro se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Nos acercábamos a toda velocidad hacia las estalactitas, que supuse pincharían nuestras pompas y nos ensartarían como brochetas.

*-x-*

-Cerbero ladró.

-Ha dicho: Mmm, brocheta de semidiós… -Tradujo Grover.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo se controlan estas cosas? —preguntó Malcolm a voz en cuello.

—¡No creo que puedan controlarse! —me desgañité.

Gritamos a medida que las burbujas se estampaban contra el techo y… de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

¿Estábamos muertos?

No, aún tenía sensación de velocidad. Subíamos a través de la roca sólida con tanta facilidad como una burbuja en el agua. Caí en la cuenta de que ése era el poder de las perlas: «Lo que es del mar, siempre regresará al mar.»

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió ampliamente.

*-x-*

Por un instante no vi nada fuera de las suaves paredes de mi esfera, hasta que mi perla brotó en el fondo del mar. Las otras dos esferas lechosas, Malcolm y Grover, seguían mi ritmo mientras ascendíamos hacia la superficie. Y de pronto… estallaron al irrumpir en la superficie, en medio de la bahía de Santa Mónica, derribando a un surfero de su tabla, que exclamó indignado:

—¡Eh, tío!

*-x-*

-Estos mortales… -Rió Apolo. -no se enteran de nada.

*-x-*

Agarré a Grover y tiré de él hasta una boya de salvamento. Fui por Malcolm e hice lo propio. Un tiburón de más de tres metros daba vueltas alrededor, muerto de curiosidad.

—¡Largo! —le ordené.

*-x-*

-No debes ser grosero. -Dijo Poseidón.

Percy se ruborizó.

*-x-*

El escualo se volvió y se marchó a todo trapo.

El surfero gritó no sé qué de unos hongos chungos y se largó, pataleando tan rápido como pudo.

De algún modo, sabía qué hora era: primera de la mañana del 21 de junio, el día del solsticio de verano.

En la distancia, Los Angeles estaba en llamas, columnas de humo se alzaban desde todos los barrios de la ciudad. Había habido un terremoto, y había sido culpa de Hades.

*-x-*

Hestia miró ceñuda la barrera.

*-x-*

Probablemente acababa de enviar a un ejército de muertos detrás de mí. Pero de momento el inframundo era el menor de mis problemas.

Tenía que llegar a la orilla. Tenía que devolverle el rayo maestro a Zeus en el Olimpo. Y sobre todo, tenía que mantener una conversación importante con el dios que me había engañado.

*-x-*

Ares resopló.

-¿Vas a pelear conmigo o algo así?

-Puede ser. -Contestó Percy.

-Seguro que no me harías ni un rasguño pringado.

-En eso, tengo que darle la razón a Ares. -Dijo Dioniso.

-Yo creo, que al menos te hará una herida. -Intervino Poseidón.

-¿Quieres apostar tío P?

-Bien. Si gano, harás lo que yo quiera. Y si ganas, el que hará lo que quieras seré yo. -Dijo Poseidón.

Ambos dioses cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Comentó Perséfone.

-A mí me gustaría leer. -Dijo Malcolm.

La diosa le pasó el libro y el joven lo abrió por el siguiente capítulo.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Queréis que escriba el lemmon entre Ethan y Hades?

Dependiendo de los comentarios que reciba, lo escribiré o no.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

*-x-*

Malcolm iba a comenzar a leer, cuando la barrera oscura desapareció.

Ethan estaba recostado en el pecho de Hades con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Ambos estaban totalmente vestidos y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si no fuera porque tenían en el cuello varias marcas rojas y los labios hinchados, se podría pensar que allí no había pasado nada.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -Quiso saber Afrodita.

Hades solo sonrió.

-Quiero detalles. -Se quejó la diosa.

-Creo que no. -Contestó el dios del inframundo.

-Dime al menos si has disfrutado.

-(Vaya si he disfrutado.) -Pensó. -(Pero no es algo que le vaya a decir a nadie.) -Se ponía duro de solo recordarlo.

Flashback.

Hades estaba ansioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba a un hombre, en este caso chico, y no quería esperar.

Así que en cuanto se besaron y se acariciaron un poco, hizo desvanecer la ropa del hijo de Némesis dejándole solo con la ropa interior.

El dios veía satisfecho como el pene del joven ya estaba duro.

Ethan estaba muy excitado. Deseaba con ganas que el dios le hiciera suyo. Él siempre había sido el activo en las relaciones, así que en ese aspecto era virgen.

Nakamura se levantó para poder apreciar mejor el cuerpo de Hades.

Le miró de arriba abajo detenidamente.

Sus ojos oscuros le contemplaban con deseo, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por los besos y mordiscos, su cuello pálido era perfecto para dejar marcas que se notarían bastante.

Su torso, estaba muy bien esculpido, perfecto para ser lamido a conciencia. Tenía algo de bello en el pecho, cosa que le encantaba.

Se acercó con lentitud y acarició el cuerpo del dios con ambas manos.

Después, unió sus labios en un beso brusco, antes de bajar por el cuello dejando algunas marcas por la fuerza con la que le mordía y succionaba.

Hades se dejaba hacer encantado.

El joven tomó uno de los pequeños pezones con la boca y lo lamió haciéndo círculos con la lengua y de vez en cuando, lo sujetaba con los dientes y tiraba levemente. Cuando estaba de un llamativo color rojo, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el otro pezón.

El dios acariciaba al chico por donde podía, perdido en el placer.

Ethan aprobechó de arañar el torso de Hades, disfrutando de las marcas que dejaba.

Llegó a los boxers del dios, y éste, adivinando sus intenciones, se levantó un poco para dejar que se los quitara.

Su miembro, largo y grueso, se erguía orgulloso entre una mata de bello púbico muy oscuro y rizado.

El hijo de Némesis se relamió ante aquella visión.

El dios, chasqueó los dedos e hizo desaparecer la ropa interior del joven para que ambos estuviesen en igualdad de condiciones.

Nakamura echó un breve vistazo a las fuertes y largas piernas del dios antes de arrodillarse en frente del mayor y mordisquearle el muslo derecho.

Subió sus labios por la pierna, hasta sumergir la nariz en el bello púbico.

Le encantaba el olor que desprendía el dios.

Dio un lametazo al gran miembro desde la base hasta la punta.

Hades dejó reposar las manos en la cabeza del mestizo.

Dejó escapar un gemidito cuando esa lengua traviesa lamió por primera vez su dolorosa erección.

Cuando metió la punta de ese delicioso pene en su boca, el dios movió las caderas de forma involuntaria.

Ethan sonrió y se apartó.

-Siéntate al borde del trono.

Hades obedeció.

El asiático volvió a agachar la cabeza, y esta vez metió uno de los testículos en su boca mientras con su mano derecha masageaba el miembro que ya había empezado a soltar líquido preseminal.

Después, se metió el otro testículo y disfrutó de los gemidos del dios.

cambió su mano por la boca, y engulló todo lo que pudo.

Lo que no consiguió tragar, lo cubrió con una de sus manos.

Un rato más tarde, dejó que Hades llevara el ritmo. Entraba y salía de la boca del joven con movimientos rápidos.

Hades sabía que estaba a punto de eyacular e intentó retirar al chico pero éste se negó. Quería probar la esencia del dios.

Con unas estocadas más, el mayor terminó en la boca de Ethan que logró tragarse todo el líquido.

Cuando acabó, levantó la cabeza y sonrió con los labios manchados de blanco.

Hades se levantó un rato después.

-Siéntate aquí. -Ordenó.

El mestizo dio un salto y se sentó en el trono del rey del inframundo.

Hades procedió a devolverle el favor a Ethan que maullaba y gemía incontrolablemente.

El dios succionaba, lamía y mordía toda su extensión sin detenerse.

El chico, llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando, así que expulsó su semilla en la boca del contrario, el cual la saboreó como si fuera néctar.

-A cuatro patas. -Ordenó Hades cuando el mestizo se recuperó del orgasmo.

Ethan obedeció.

-Agárrate al trono con ambas manos.

Cuando estuvo justamente como el dios quería, Ethan dijo:

-N nunca he sido el pasivo.

-Es bueno saberlo. -Contestó el más mayor.

Nakamura sintió algo húmedo y caliente en su entrada, haciéndole jadear por la sorpresa.

El dios introdujo la lengua en el apretado anillo haciéndo círculos para dilatarlo.

Después, estimuló el miembro del chico para que se concentrara en el placer, y cuando le tenía gimiendo, se aventuró a meter un dedo.

El joven no notó el primer dígito del dios, y apenas sintió el segundo.

Cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, Ethan sintió una punzada de dolor.

Hades se inclinó sobre el chico para capturar sus labios y así distraerlo.

Entonces, el señor de las riquezas tocó un punto que hizo gritar al hijo de Némesis debido al placer que sintió.

Hades envistió unas cuantas veces más con sus dedos, y cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba bien dilatado, los sacó obteniendo un gemido de protesta del semidiós.

Hades rió entre dientes.

Colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del joven y empujó levemente.

Poco a poco, fue entrando en la cavidad estrecha, teniendo que apretar los dientes para no correrse.

Ethan sentía dolor, pero Hades sabía muy bien como distraerlo.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, esperó unos minutos hasta que el chico le pidió moverse.

Al principio, las estocadas eran lentas y profundas, haciendo que ambos gimieran incontrolablemente.

Hades tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo de su trono, y la otra en la cadera de Ethan.

El rey del inframundo se detuvo y salió por completo del joven.

-Ven. -Dijo.

Ethan se sostuvo del trono para poder levantarse.

Después, Hades se sentó e invitó al joven a que se colocara a orcajadas sobre él.

Cuando ya estaban uno encima del otro sobre el trono, Hades le besó.

Levantó un poco al joven para poder posicionar su pene en la entrada del menor y así, hizo que el asiático lo montara.

El hijo de Némesis se sostenía de los hombros de Hades y éste, sujetaba al más pequeño por las caderas ayudándole a subir y bajar.

Ambos sudaban bastante, haciendo que el flequillo se les pegara en la frente.

El dios miraba a Ethan a los ojos. Ni siquiera le importaba que llevara un parche. Era simplemente hermoso.

Un par de estocadas más, y los dos se corrieron a la vez gritando el nombre del contrario.

Luego, se abrazaron exhaustos, con el miembro de Hades aún en el interior de Ethan.

Entre besos, fueron acompasando sus respiraciones.

Más tarde, Hades los limpió y los vistió con un par de chasquidos de dedos.

-Estoy cómodo aquí. -Dijo Ethan.

-Pues quédate.

-Eso haré.

Hades sonrió. El semidiós estaba frotando la cara contra su pecho como un gatito mimoso.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero le encantaban ese tipo de cosas.

Acarició con suavidad el pelo del semidiós durante unos minutos.

-Si por mí fuera, me quedaría contigo dentro de esta barrera. -Gimoteó Ethan.

Hades rió entre dientes.

-A mí no me importaría quedarme, pero hay que escuchar la lectura del mocoso de Poseidón.

-¿Y no le podemos pedir a Apolo que nos haga recordar después?

-Suena bien. Pero no quiero hacer enfadar a las Moiras.

-Vale. Pero me quedaré aquí un rato más.

-Me parece buena idea.

Compartieron un beso más, y Hades desvaneció la barrera.

Fin flashback.

-¿En serio no vas a darnos detalles?

-¿Sabías que eres un pervertido Apolo?

-Soy consciente de ello.

-Ahora, muéstranos lo que nos hemos perdido.

El dios del sol suspiró dramáticamente pero le hizo caso a su tío.

Hades acercó más a Ethan contra sí, para que su hermano no le lanzara una ola del Ártico o de cualquier otro océano.

-Comienza a leer. -Dijo Atenea.

Malcolm asintió y obedeció.

*-x-*

Capítulo 20. Me peleo con mi familiar cretino.

*-x-*

-Se refiera a ti. -Pinchó Hermes.

-Como si me importara. -Resopló Ares.

*-x-*

Una lancha guardacostas nos recogió, pero estaban demasiado ocupados para retenernos mucho tiempo o preguntarse cómo tres chavales vestidos con ropas de calle habían aparecido en medio de la bahía.

Había que ocuparse de aquel desastre.

*-x-*

Hestia le mandó una mirada fulminante al señor de los muertos.

-Aún no ha pasado. -Dijo.

-Luego te quejas de que tienes mucho trabajo, y eres tú quien mata gente.

-Lo siento hermanita.

Hestia le miró mal durante unos segundos más hasta que vio que su hermano se removía incómodo.

Sonrió satisfecha, y siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

*-x-*

Las radios estaban colapsadas con llamadas de socorro.

Nos dejaron en el embarcadero de Santa Mónica con unas toallas en los hombros y botellas de agua en las que se leía: «¡Soy aprendiz de guardacostas!» Luego se marcharon a toda prisa para salvar a más gente.

Teníamos la ropa empapada. Cuando la lancha guardacostas había aparecido, recé en silencio para que no me sacaran del agua con la ropa perfectamente seca, lo que habría provocado incredulidad y preguntas.

*-x-*

-Buena idea. -Aprobó Quirón.

*-x-*

Así que me esforcé en empaparme, y vaya si mi resistencia mágica al agua me abandonó.

*-x-*

Poseidón soltó una risita.

-Podrías secarte después.

-Aún no sabía como hacerlo.

*-x-*

También iba descalzo, pues le había dado mis zapatos a Grover. Mejor que los guardacostas se

preguntaran por qué uno de nosotros iba descalzo que por qué tenía pezuñas.

*-x-*

El centauro sonrió orgulloso de sus alumnos.

*-x-*

Nos desplomamos sobre la arena y observamos la ciudad en llamas, recortada contra el precioso amanecer. Me sentía como si acabara de volver de entre los muertos; cosa que había hecho literalmente.

*-x-*

Clarisse soltó un bufido de risa.

-Sesos de alga… -Rió Thalia.

*-x-*

La mochila me pesaba por el rayo maestro, pero el corazón aún me pesaba más después de haber visto a mi madre.

*-x-*

Poseidón le lanzó una de sus peores miradas a Hades que le ignoró concentrado como estaba en mordisquear la nuca de Ethan.

*-x-*

—No puedo creerlo —comentó Malcolm—. Hemos venido hasta aquí para…

—Fue una trampa —dije—. Una estrategia digna de Atenea.

*-x-*

-La diosa de la sabiduría le miró ofendida.

-Es rarísimo leer de ti en tercera persona. -comentó Malcolm.

*-x-*

—Eh —me advirtió.

—Pero ¿es que no lo pillas?

Bajó la mirada y se sosegó.

—Sí. Lo pillo.

*-x-*

-Explicación para los "no listos." -Pidió Michael.

*-x-*

—¡Bueno, pues yo no! —se quejó Grover—. ¿Va a explicarme alguien…?

*-x-*

-Estoy de acuerdo con el chico cabra. -Dijo Chris.

*-x-*

—Percy —dijo Malcolm—. Siento lo de tu madre. No te puedes imaginar cuánto…

*-x-*

-Bien, ¿Pero alguien puede explicar lo del plan digno de Atenea? -Protestó Pólux.

*-x-*

Fingí no oírle. Si me ponía a hablar de mi madre, me echaría a llorar como un crío.

*-x-*

-Niño de mamá. -Rió Ares.

-Como te he dicho antes, podrías aprender de él. -Espetó Hera.

*-x-*

—La profecía tenía razón —añadí—. «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.»

Pero no era Hades. Hades no deseaba una guerra entre los Tres Grandes. Alguien más ha planeado el robo. Alguien ha robado el rayo maestro de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades, y me ha cargado a mí el mochuelo por ser hijo de Poseidón. Le echarán la culpa a Poseidón por ambas partes. Al atardecer de hoy, habrá una guerra en tres frentes. Y la habré provocado yo.

*-x-*

-Eso es trágico. -Comentó Dioniso muy aburrido.

*-x-*

Grover meneó la cabeza, alucinado. Luego preguntó:

—¿Quién podría ser tan malvado? ¿Quién desearía una guerra tan letal?

*-x-*

-Ares. -Dijeron Hermes y Apolo al unísono.

El mencionado les amenazó con su cuchillo.

*-x-*

—Veamos, déjame pensar —dije, mirando alrededor.

Y ahí estaba, esperándonos, enfundado en el guardapolvo de cuero negro y las gafas de sol, un bate de béisbol de aluminio apoyado en el hombro. La moto rugía a su lado, y el faro volvía rojiza la arena.

*-x-*

-Es Ares. -Volvieron a decir el dios del sol y el de los viajeros.

Atenea se frotó las sienes.

*-x-*

—Eh, chaval —me llamó Ares, al parecer complacido de verme—. Deberías estar muerto.

*-x-*

-Tú sí que vas a estarlo como me cabrees. -Espetó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Me has engañado —le dije—. Has robado el yelmo y el rayo maestro.

*-x-*

-Si eso es verdad, te ganarás el castigo del siglo. -Dijo Zeus con un tono de voz frío y bajo.

Los semidioses se estremecieron.

-Pero si aún no ha pasado.

-¡No me repliques jovencito!

*-x-*

Ares sonrió.

—Bueno, a ver, yo no los he robado personalmente. ¿Los dioses toqueteando los símbolos de otros dioses? De eso nada. Pero tú no eres el único héroe en el mundo que se dedica a los recaditos.

*-x-*

-Bien. Elegiré un castigo para ti durante este capítulo.

-Pero padre… -Protestó.

-Así, en un futuro, te pensarás mejor eso de robar los objetos de otros dioses.

*-x-*

—¿A quién utilizaste? ¿A Clarisse? Estaba allí en el solsticio de invierno.

*-x-*

La mencionada se molestó.

-¡Eres un idiota Prissi!

-Me lo dicen mucho.

*-x-*

La idea pareció divertirle.

*-x-*

Clarisse miró a su padre con reproche.

*-x-*

—No importa. Mira, chaval, el asunto es que estás impidiendo los esfuerzos en pos de la guerra. Verás, tenías que haber muerto en el inframundo. Entonces el viejo Alga se hubiese cabreado con Hades por matarte. Aliento de Muerto hubiera tenido el rayo maestro y Zeus estaría furioso con él. Pero Hades aún sigue buscando esto…

*-x-*

-¡Vas a lamentar lo que has dicho! -Gritó Poseidón.

-Tío, hoy te las llevas todas juntas. -Rió Hermes.

*-x-*

—Se sacó del bolsillo un pasamontañas, del tipo que usan los atracadores de bancos, y lo colocó en medio del manillar de su moto, donde se transformó en un elaborado casco guerrero de bronce.

*-x-*

-Reza para que hoy salgas vivo de aquí. -Dijo el señor de los muertos mirando a Ares.

-Y tú, Perseus, come de una vez esas galletas. Pareces un jodido moribundo.

El hijo de Poseidón sonrió y pronto estuvo devorando los dulces azules.

*-x-*

—El yelmo de oscuridad —dijo Grover, ahogando una exclamación.

—Exacto —repuso Ares—. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Hades se pondrá hecho un basilisco tanto con Zeus como con Poseidón, ya que no sabe cuál le robó el yelmo. Muy pronto habremos organizado un bonito y pequeño festival de mamporros.

*-x-*

Afrodita le lanzó una flor al dios de la guerra muy enfadada.

La inofensiva planta, le atrapó en su interior cerrándose como un capullo de colores vivos.

Cuando la flor volvió a abrirse, el pelo del dios de la guerra era rosa.

*-x-*

—¡Pero si son tu familia! —protestó Malcolm.

Ares se encogió de hombros.

—Los enfrentamientos dentro de una misma familia son los mejores, los más sangrientos. No hay como ver reñir a tu familia, es lo que digo siempre.

*-x-*

-Qué vergüenza. -Dijo Hestia decepcionada.

*-x-*

—Me diste la mochila en Denver —dije—. El rayo maestro ha estado aquí todo el tiempo.

—Sí y no —contestó Ares—. Quizá es demasiado complicado para tu pequeño cerebro mortal, pero debes saber que la mochila es la vaina del rayo maestro, sólo que un poco metamorfoseada. El rayo está conectado a ella, de manera parecida a esa espada tuya, chaval. Siempre regresa a tu bolsillo, ¿no?

*-x-*

Zeus movía su rayo de manera amenazadora.

*-x-*

No estaba seguro de cómo Ares sabía aquello, pero supongo que un dios de la guerra suele estar informado sobre las armas.

*-x-*

Ares no entendía por qué todo el mundo se reía al mirarle.

Entonces, miró su reflejo en su escudo y abrió la boca en una perfecta O.

-¡Afrodita!

-No me grites querido. Estoy justo aquí.

-¿Que no te grite? ¡Que no te grite! ¡Por las jodidas bombas atómicas! ¡Acabas de teñir mi pelo de rosa!

-Ya lo hemos visto, no hace falta que chilles. -Dijo la diosa.

-¿Me estás vacilando mujer?

-¿Mi istís vicilindi mijir? -Se burló ella.

-¡Quítame esto ahora mismo!

-Creo que no.

Ares gritó enfurecido.

-Sigue leyendo querido.

Malcolm obedeció la petición de la diosa del amor.

*-x-*

—En cualquier caso —prosiguió Ares—, hice unos pequeños ajustes mágicos a la vaina para que el rayo sólo volviera a ella cuando llegaras al inframundo. De ese modo, si hubieses muerto por el camino no se habría perdido nada y yo seguiría en posesión del arma.

*-x-*

-Es una buena estrategia. -Comentó Atenea.

Zeus la miró muy enfadado.

*-x-*

—Pero ¿por qué simplemente no conservaste el rayo maestro? —pregunté—. ¿Para qué enviarlo a Hades?

*-x-*

-Porque quiere morir joven. -Espetó el dios del inframundo.

Los semidioses pensaron que Ares no era para nada joven. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Tal vez, para los estándares de Hades lo era.

*-x-*

De repente Ares se quedó absorto y pareció estar escuchando una voz interior.

*-x-*

-¿Fue controlado? -Quiso saber Atenea.

-A mí nadie me controla cara pájaro.

*-x-*

—¿Por qué no…? Claro… con ese poder de destrucción… —Seguía absorto. Intercambié una mirada con Malcolm, pero de pronto Ares salió de su extraño trance—. Porque no quería problemas. Mejor que te pillaran a ti con las manos en la masa, llevando el trasto.

*-x-*

La diosa de la sabiduría miraba al dios de la guerra con intensidad.

-¿Qué pasa, tengo monos en la cara? -Espetó.

-No, pero tienes el pelo rosa.

-No me cabrees solecito, o verás.

*-x-*

—Mientes —dije—. Enviar el rayo maestro al inframundo no fue idea tuya.

—¡Claro que sí! —De sus gafas de sol salieron hilillos de humo, como si estuvieran a punto de incendiarse.

*-x-*

-El chico de Poseidón es listo. -Dijo Hermes.

-Cuando quiere. -Apostilló Thalia.

*-x-*

—Tú no ordenaste el robo —insistí—. Alguien más envió a un héroe a robar los dos objetos. Entonces, cuando Zeus te envió en su busca, diste con el ladrón. Pero no se lo entregaste a Zeus. Algo te convenció de que lo dejaras ir. Te quedaste los objetos hasta que otro héroe llegara y completara la entrega. La cosa del foso te está mangoneando.

*-x-*

-Eso suena lógico. -Intervino Atenea. -Me sorprende que la conclusión venga de un hijo del barba percebe.

*-x-*

—¡Soy el dios de la guerra! ¡Nadie me da órdenes! ¡No tengo sueños!

*-x-*

-Nadie ha dicho nada de sueños. -Comentó Perséfone.

*-x-*

Vacilé.

—¿Quién ha hablado de sueños?

*-x-*

-Te han pillado. -Canturreó Apolo.

-¡Eres tan malditamente insoportable! -Gritó Ares.

-No me afectan tus palabras. Las he oído lo suficiente como para que no me molesten.

*-x-*

Ares parecía agitado, pero intentó disimularlo con una sonrisa.

—Volvamos a lo nuestro, chaval. Estás vivo y no permitiré que lleves ese rayo al Olimpo. Ya sabes, no puedo arriesgarme a que esos imbéciles testarudos te hagan caso. Así que tendré que matarte. Nada personal, claro.

*-x-*

Zeus miraba indignado a uno de sus hijos.

Abrazó con fuerza su rayo maestro y miró mal a todo el mundo.

-¡Si matas a mi hijo, o le haces daño, te las verás conmigo! -Bramó el dios del mar.

-Bla… Bla… Bla… -Se burló Ares.

-Sí, tú búrlate. pero luego no te quejes. Ya te he avisado.

*-x-*

Chasqueó los dedos. La arena estalló a sus pies y de ella surgió un jabalí, aún más grande y amenazador que el que colgaba encima de la cabaña 5 del Campamento Mestizo. El bicho pateó la arena y me miró con ojos encendidos mientras esperaba la orden de matarme. De inmediato me metí en el agua.

*-x-*

-Bien hecho. -Aprobó Quirón.

*-x-*

—Pelea tú mismo conmigo, Ares —lo desafié.

*-x-*

Sally miró a su hijo como si de repente le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

-Perseus Jackson se destaca por su impulsividad. -Recitó Lee.

*-x-*

Se rió con cierta incomodidad.

*-x-*

-¿Asustado sobrinito?

-¡Vete a dar un paseo al Tártaro tío P!

*-x-*

—Sólo tienes un talento, chaval: salir corriendo. Huiste de Quimera. Huiste del inframundo. No tienes lo que hace falta.

*-x-*

-¿Entonces, por qué no peleas con él y ya está? -Interrogó Artemisa.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo. -Contestó el dios de la guerra.

*-x-*

—¿Asustado?

*-x-*

-Te está desafiando. -Canturreó Apolo muy divertido con la situación.

Ares quería atravesar a todo el mundo con su cuchillo, hacerse un guardarropa con sus pieles, enmarcar sus cabelleras como trofeos y tejer una alfombra con sus entrañas y tal vez, bañarse en toda esa sangre e icor.

*-x-*

—Qué tonterías dices. —Pero las gafas habían comenzado a fundírsele por el calor que despedían sus ojos—. No me implico directamente. Lo siento, chaval, no estás a mi nivel.

*-x-*

-O quizá, tú no estás al suyo. -Comentó Hermes.

-Que te den.

*-x-*

—¡Percy, corre! —exclamó Malcolm.

El jabalí gigante cargó con sus afilados colmillos. Pero yo ya estaba harto de correr delante de monstruos. O de Hades, o de Ares, o de quien fuera. Así que destapé el boli y me aparté a un lado un segundo antes de que la bestia me atropellase, al tiempo que le lanzaba un mandoble. El colmillo derecho del jabalí cayó a mis pies, mientras el desorientado animal chapoteaba en el agua.

*-x-*

-¡Bien hecho Perseus! -Celebró Poseidón.

Sally preferiría que su hijo no tuviera ese estilo de vida.

*-x-*

—¡Ola! —grité.

Una ola repentina surgió de ninguna parte y envolvió al jabalí, que soltó un mugido y se revolvió en vano. Al instante desapareció engullido por el mar.

*-x-*

-El primer jabalí acuático. Perfecto para mi colección.

Percy sonrió ante lo dicho por su padre.

*-x-*

Me volví hacia Ares.

—¿Vas a pelear conmigo ahora? —le espeté—. ¿O vas a esconderte detrás de otro de tus cerditos?

*-x-*

Clarisse empuñaba su lanza con furia.

-¡No son cerditos Prissi estúpido!

-Son cerditos con colmillos. -Comentó Michael.

-Enormes y puntiagudos colmillos. -Murmuró Tommy.

*-x-*

Ares estaba morado de rabia.

*-x-*

-Es una remolacha divina. -Intervino Deméter sonriendo.

Al mencionado no le hizo ninguna gracia y clavó su cuchillo con furia en una pared. luego, con un movimiento de muñeca, hizo que el cuchillo volviera a sus manos.

*-x-*

—Ojo, chaval. Podría convertirte en…

—… ¿una cucaracha o una lombriz? Sí, estoy seguro. Eso evitaría que patearan tu divino trasero, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

-Ten cuidado con esa lengua tuya. Podría cortártela.

-Esa insolencia no me gusta. -Refunfuñó Zeus.

-Es igual que Poseidón. -Dijo Hestia.

*-x-*

Las llamas danzaban por encima de sus gafas.

—No te pases, niño. Estás acabando con mi paciencia y te convertiré en una mancha de grasa.

*-x-*

-Esto es aburrido. -Se quejó Dioniso.

*-x-*

—Si ganas, conviérteme en lo que quieras y te llevas el rayo —propuse—. Si pierdes, el yelmo y el rayo serán míos y tú te apartas de mi camino.

*-x-*

-No puedes vencerme niña. -Dijo el dios de la guerra muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Eso ya lo veremos. -Musitó el semidiós.

*-x-*

Ares resopló con desdén y esgrimió su bate de béisbol.

—¿Cómo lo prefieres? ¿Combate clásico o moderno?

Le mostré mi espada.

—Para estar muerto tienes mucha gracia —contestó—. Probemos con el clásico.

Entonces el bate se convirtió en una enorme espada cuya empuñadura era un cráneo de plata con un rubí en la boca.

*-x-*

-Seguro que esa espada es impresionante. -Comentó Castor.

Ares la hizo aparecer en sus manos y vio con satisfacción como los ojos de algunos semidioses se desorbitaban por el asombro.

*-x-*

—Percy, no lo hagas… —me advirtió Malcolm—. Es un dios.

—Es un cobarde —repuse.

*-x-*

-Eso no va a gustarle. -Dijo Hefesto.

-Claro que no me gusta.

*-x-*

Él tragó saliva y dijo:

—Por lo menos lleva esto, para que te dé suerte. —Se quitó el collar de cuentas y el anillo de su padre y me lo puso al cuello—. Reconciliación —añadió—. Atenea y Poseidón juntos.

*-x-*

-¡Percalcolm! -Chilló Afrodita extasiada.

-¡Que lo han dejado! -Gritó Atenea.

-Pero pueden volver.

-O puede que no.

*-x-*

Me ruboricé un poco, pero conseguí sonreír.

*-x-*

-¡Qué monada! -Gritó la diosa del amor.

Blake gimió y se tapó las orejas con sus patitas.

Cerbero juntó sus tres cabezas y luego se tapó las orejas también con sus patas.

*-x-*

—Gracias.

—Y toma este amuleto de la suerte —terció Grover, y me tendió una lata aplastada que llevaba en el bolsillo—. Los sátiros estamos contigo.

*-x-*

-Eres una buena cabra. -Dijo Castor.

Grover le amenazó con una de sus pezuñas.

-Calma cabra salvaje. -Rió Pólux.

El sátiro acabó riendo con los hijos de Dioniso.

-Ni que se fuera a la guerra. -Dijo Bianca.

-Emmm… Ares es el dios de la guerra así que… -Comentó Michael.

La hija de Hades se ruborizó.

*-x-*

—Grover… no sé qué decir.

Me dio una palmada en el hombro. Me metí la lata en el bolsillo trasero.

—¿Ya has terminado de despedirte? —Ares avanzó hacia mí. El guardapolvo negro ondeaba tras él, su espada refulgía como el fuego al amanecer—. Llevo toda la eternidad luchando, mi fuerza es ilimitada y no puedo morir. ¿Tú que tienes?

*-x-*

-Su fuerza será ilimitada, pero su paciencia no. -Comentó Hestia.

-También tiene un gran ego. No tan grande como el mío, porque una persona tan genial como yo necesita tener un gran ego, pero Ares tiene ego de sobra.

-Apolo tiene razón. Si Ares y su ego lucharan, no sé cual de los dos ganaría. -Rió Hermes.

-A mi hermanito le ganaría su ego.

-¡Arty! -Se quejó el dios del sol.

*-x-*

«Menos ego», pensé, pero no dije nada. Mantuve los pies en el agua y me adentré un poco hasta que me llegó a los tobillos. Volví a pensar en lo que Malcolm me había dicho hacía ya tanto tiempo: «Ares tiene fuerza, pero nada más. Y a veces la fuerza debe doblegarse ante la inteligencia.»

*-x-*

-Yo soy inteligente. -Dijo el dios de la guerra.

-Sí, tanto como un trol. -Rió Artemisa. -Es lo que pasa cuando eres hombre.

-Ya estamos. -Suspiró Hermes.

-Para tu información, ha habido hombres muy inteligentes a lo largo de la historia. -Rebatió Atenea.

-pero seguro que en su interior se sentían mujeres. Eran doncellas encerradas en cáscaras masculinas.

-¿Está sugiriendo lady Artemisa ¿que el chico listo es una mujer en su interior? -Quiso saber Clarisse.

-Que no te quepa duda. -Contestó la diosa de la caza muy segura.

-Yo no me siento mujer. -Susurró Malcolm con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No te preocupes querida, si lo deseas, yo puedo otorgarte lo que más anhelas. un cuerpo femenino.

-No gracias lady Artemisa. Prefiero quedarme con mi cáscara masculina. -Dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz.

La diosa de la luna suspiró con pesar.

-Está bien, pero si algún día deseas ser mujer, no dudes en acudir a mí.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Entonces, las mujeres tontas son hombres encerrados en el cuerpo de una fémina? -Preguntó Atenea.

-No hay mujeres tontas, solo hombres demasiado estúpidos como para apreciar su inteligencia. -Respondió Artemisa.

Los chicos se removieron incómodos.

-Sigue leyendo. -Pidió Apolo.

Malcolm se apresuró a obedecer.

*-x-*

Un mandoble dirigido a mi cabeza silbó en el aire, pero yo ya no estaba allí. Mi cuerpo pensaba por mí.

*-x-*

-No es muy inteligente por tu parte enfrentarte a un hijo de Poseidón en el agua. -Dijo Perséfone.

-¿Y tú qué sabrás de pelea?

-Lo suficiente para no arriesgarme a luchar con Jackson en zonas donde haya agua.

*-x-*

El agua me hizo botar y me catapultó hacia mi adversario, y cuando bajaba descargué mi espada. Pero Ares era igual de rápido: se retorció y desvió con su empuñadura el golpe que debería haberle dado directamente en la cabeza.

*-x-*

-No va a ser tan sencillo. -Comentó Hefesto.

la mayoría de dioses creía que Percy no lograría hacerle ni un arañazo a Ares, pero no lo dijeron en voz alta.

*-x-*

Sonrió socarrón.

—No está mal, no está mal.

Volvió a atacar y me vi obligado a volver a la orilla. Intenté regresar al agua, pero Ares me cortó el paso y me atacó con tal fiereza que tuve que concentrarme al máximo para no acabar hecho trizas.

*-x-*

-Hasta que se da cuenta de su error. -Espetó Dioniso mirando a Ares con sumo aburrimiento.

*-x-*

Seguí retrocediendo, alejándome del agua, mi único territorio seguro. No encontraba ningún resquicio para atacar, pues su espada era más larga que Anaklusmos.

*-x-*

-Acércate, si su espada es más larga que la tuya, lo mejor que puedes hacer es acercarte. -Comentó Luke.

*-x-*

«Acércate —me había dicho Luke una vez en nuestras clases de esgrima—. Cuando tu espada sea más corta, acércate.»

*-x-*

El hijo de Hermes sonrió.

*-x-*

Me metí en su campo de acción con una estocada, pero Ares estaba esperándolo. Me arrancó la espada de las manos con un brutal mandoble y me dio un golpe en el pecho.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró a su hijo con preocupación al igual que Sally.

*-x-*

Salí despedido hacia atrás, ocho o diez metros. Me habría roto la espalda de no haber caído sobre la blanda arena de una duna.

*-x-*

El dios del mar empapó a su sobrino de pies a cabeza conjelando el agua convirtiendo a Ares en una enorme escultura de hielo.

Solo le dejó libres la cara y las orejas.

-¿Lo quieres para tu jardín?

Perséfone sonrió.

-¡Más te vale que me saques de aquí!

-Me gustas más como escultura. -Dijo Poseidón.

*-x-*

—¡Percy! —chilló Malcolm—. ¡La policía!

*-x-*

-Fantástico. Lo que faltaba. -Dijo Atenea con sarcasmo.

*-x-*

Veía doble y sentía el pecho como si acabaran de atizarme con un ariete, pero conseguí ponerme en pie.

No dejé de mirar a Ares por miedo a que me partiera en dos, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi luces rojas parpadear en el paseo marítimo. Se oyeron frenazos y portezuelas de coche.

*-x-*

-Esto no me gusta. -Gimoteó Sally.

*-x-*

—¡Están allí! —gritó alguien—. ¿Lo ve?

Una voz malhumorada de policía:

—Parece ese crío de la tele… ¿Qué diantres…?

—Va armado —dijo otro policía—. Pide refuerzos.

*-x-*

-Deberíais salir de allí. -Opinó Lee.

-Si Percy hiciese lo que le dicen, no sería él. -Comentó Thalia.

El hijo de Apolo asintió de acuerdo con ella. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces le había atendido en la enfermería.

*-x-*

Rodé a un lado mientras la espada de Ares levantaba arena.

Corrí hacia mi espada, la recogí y volví a lanzar una estocada al rostro de Ares, quien volvió a desviarla. Parecía adivinar mis movimientos justo antes de que los ejecutara.

*-x-*

-Porque es el dios de la guerra. -Aclaró Ethan.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos. -Murmuró Silena.

Hades la fulminó con la mirada.

*-x-*

Corrí hacia el agua, obligándolo a seguirme.

—Admítelo, chaval —gruñó Ares—, no tienes ninguna posibilidad. Sólo estoy jugueteando contigo.

*-x-*

-Yo haré que los tiburones jugueteen contigo. -Espetó Poseidón.

*-x-*

Mis sentidos estaban haciendo horas extra. Entendí entonces lo que Malcolm me había dicho sobre que el THDA te mantenía vivo en la batalla. Estaba totalmente despierto, reparaba en el más mínimo detalle. Veía cómo se tensaba Ares e intuía de qué modo atacaría. Asimismo, en todo momento era consciente de que Malcolm y Grover se hallaban a diez metros a mi izquierda.

*-x-*

-Eres buen observador. -Felicitó su padre.

*-x-*

Un segundo coche de policía se acercaba con la sirena aullando. Los espectadores, gente que deambulaba por las calles a causa del terremoto, habían empezado a arremolinarse. Entre la multitud me pareció ver algunos que caminaban con los movimientos raros y trotones de los sátiros disfrazados. También distinguía las formas resplandecientes de los espíritus, como si los muertos hubieran salido del Hades para presenciar el combate.

*-x-*

-Esto no pinta bien. -Suspiró Sally.

*-x-*

Oí un aleteo coriáceo por encima de mi cabeza.

*-x-*

-¿Las Furias? ¿Has mandado a las Furias? -Se indignó el dios del mar.

-Aún no ha pasado. -Se justificó Hades.

*-x-*

Más sirenas.

Me metí más en el agua, pero Ares era rápido. La punta de su espada me rasgó la manga y me arañó el antebrazo.

Una voz ordenó por un megáfono:

—¡Tirad las escopetas! ¡Tiradlas al suelo! ¡Ahora!

*-x-*

-mortales. -Resopló Hera con desdén.

*-x-*

¿Escopetas?

Miré el arma de Ares, que parecía parpadear: a veces parecía una escopeta, a veces una espada. No sabía qué veían los humanos en mis manos, pero estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese, no iba a ganarme muchas simpatías.

*-x-*

-En eso concuerdo contigo. -Rió Chris.

*-x-*

Ares se volvió para lanzar una mirada de odio a nuestro público, lo que me dio un respiro. Había ya cinco coches de policía y una fila de agentes agachados detrás de ellos, apuntándonos con sus armas.

*-x-*

Frederic se acercó a una pálida Sally y la abrazó. Ella se aferró a él.

*-x-*

—¡Esto es un asunto privado! —aulló Ares—. ¡Largaos!

*-x-*

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Preguntó Hestia muy seria.

-N no lo sé. Aún no ha p pasado.

El dios de la guerra estaba tiritando.

*-x-*

Hizo un gesto con la mano y varias lenguas de fuego hicieron presa en los coches patrulla. Los agentes apenas tuvieron tiempo de cubrirse antes de que sus vehículos explotaran.

*-x-*

-Eres un animal. -Espetó Artemisa.

-Sí, en la cama. -Concedió Ares.

La diosa de la caza lanzó una flecha que arañó la cara del dios.

*-x-*

La multitud de mirones se desperdigó al instante.

*-x-*

-No, si te parece, se iban a quedar ahí. -Comentó Clarisse.

*-x-*

Ares estalló en carcajadas.

—Y ahora, héroe de pacotilla, vamos a añadirte a la barbacoa.

*-x-*

Poseidón apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

Lee acariciaba sus brazos para calmarlo.

*-x-*

Atacó. Desvié su espada. Me acerqué lo suficiente para alcanzarlo e intenté engañarlo con una finta, pero paró el golpe. Las olas me golpeaban en la espalda. Ares estaba ya sumergido hasta las rodillas.

*-x-*

-Utiliza el agua. -Sugirió Sally desde el pecho del padre de Malcolm.

*-x-*

Sentí el vaivén del mar, las olas crecer a medida que subía la marea, y de repente tuve una idea.

*-x-*

-Las ideas de Percy me encantan. -Comentó Michael.

-¿Aunque la mayoría sean suicidas? -Preguntó su hermano.

El más bajito asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

*-x-*

«¡Retrocede y aguanta!», pensé, y el agua detrás de mí así lo hizo. Estaba conteniendo la marea con mi fuerza de voluntad, pero la presión aumentaba como la de una botella de champán agitada.

*-x-*

Poseidón miraba a su hijo con los ojos brillantes.

*-x-*

Ares se adelantó, sonriendo y muy ufano de sí mismo. Bajé la espada fingiendo agotamiento.

*-x-*

El dios de la guerra frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

«Espera, ya casi está», le dije al mar. La presión ya parecía incontenible. Ares levantó su espada y en ese momento dejé ir la marea. Montado en una ola, salí despedido bruscamente por encima del dios.

*-x-*

El dios de los caballos soltó una carcajada.

*-x-*

Un muro de dos metros de agua le dio de lleno y lo dejó maldiciendo y escupiendo algas. Aterricé detrás de él y amagué un golpe a su cabeza, como había hecho antes. Se dio la vuelta a tiempo de levantar la espada, pero esta vez estaba desorientado y no se anticipó a mi truco. Cambié de dirección,

salté a un lado y hendí Anaklusmos por debajo del agua. Le clavé la punta en el talón.

*-x-*

-¡Síiiiiiiiii! ¡He ganado! -Gritó Poseidón.

Ares estaba tan cabreado que no podía hablar.

*-x-*

El alarido que siguió convirtió el terremoto de Hades en un hecho sin relevancia. Hasta el mismo mar se apartó de Ares, dejando un círculo de arena mojada de quince metros de diámetro. Icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses, brotó como un manantial de la bota del dios de la guerra.

*-x-*

Clarisse tenía la misma cara furiosa que su padre.

*-x-*

Su expresión iba más allá del odio. Era dolor, desconcierto, imposibilidad de creer que lo habían herido.

Cojeó hacia mí, murmurando antiguas maldiciones griegas, pero algo lo detuvo.

*-x-*

-¡No te atrevas a maldecir a mi hijo! -Gritó Sally.

Ares se extremeció pero no fue de frío.

*-x-*

Fue como si una nube ocultase el sol, pero peor. La luz se desvaneció, el sonido y el color se amortiguaron, y entonces una presencia fría y pesada cruzó la playa, ralentizando el tiempo y bajando la temperatura abruptamente.

*-x-*

Los dioses se miraron con idénticas expresiones de horror.

Sabían lo que era, o mejor dicho quien era esa presencia.

*-x-*

Me recorrió un escalofrío y sentí que en la vida no había esperanza, que luchar era inútil.

La oscuridad se disipó.

*-x-*

Muchos semidioses se estremecieron.

*-x-*

Ares parecía aturdido.

Los coches de policía ardían detrás de nosotros. La multitud de curiosos había huido. Malcolm y Grover estaban en la playa, conmocionados, mientras el agua rodeaba de nuevo los pies de Ares y el icor dorado se disolvía en la marea.

*-x-*

-Te ha herido un crío. -Se jactó Artemisa.

-¡Cierra la boca frígida!

*-x-*

Ares bajó la espada.

—Tienes un enemigo, diosecillo —me dijo—. Acabas de sellar tu destino. Cada vez que alces tu espada en la batalla, cada vez que confíes en salir victorioso, sentirás mi maldición. Cuidado, Perseus Jackson. Mucho cuidado.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró a su sobrino con los ojos brillando por la furia contenida.

*-x-*

Su cuerpo empezó a brillar.

—¡Percy, no mires! —gritó Malcolm.

Aparté la cara mientras el dios Ares revelaba su auténtica forma inmortal. De algún modo supe que si miraba acabaría desintegrado en ceniza.

*-x-*

-Ya me gustaría. -Musitó el dios de la guerra.

*-x-*

El resplandor se extinguió.

Volví a mirar. Ares había desaparecido. La marea se apartó para revelar el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. Lo recogí y me dirigí hacia mis amigos, pero antes de llegar oí un aleteo. Tres ancianas con caras furibundas, sombreros de encaje y látigos fieros bajaron del cielo planeando y se posaron frente a mí.

*-x-*

-Entrégaselo a ellas. -Dijo Hades.

Atenea iba a decir algo, pero prefirió callarse. Todos estaban muy tensos.

*-x-*

La furia del medio, la que había sido la señora Dodds, dio un paso adelante. Enseñaba los dientes, pero por una vez no parecía amenazadora. Más bien parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera previsto comerme aquella noche y luego hubiese decidido que podía resultar indigesto.

*-x-*

-Mejor resultar indigesto para los monstruos. -Dijo Lee.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo.

*-x-*

—Lo hemos visto todo —susurró—. Así pues, ¿de verdad no has sido tú?

*-x-*

Poseidón bufó.

-Furia estúpida…

*-x-*

Le lancé el casco, que agarró al vuelo, sorprendida.

—Devuélvele eso al señor Hades —dije—. Cuéntale la verdad. Dile que desconvoque la guerra.

Vaciló y la vi humedecerse los labios verdes y apergaminados con una lengua bífida.

—Vive bien, Percy Jackson. Conviértete en un auténtico héroe. Porque si no lo haces, si vuelves a caer en mis garras…

*-x-*

-más quisieras. -Rió Percy.

*-x-*

Estalló en carcajadas, saboreando la idea. Después las tres hermanas levantaron el vuelo hacia un cielo lleno de humo y desaparecieron.

*-x-*

-una cosa menos. -Suspiró Sally.

-Ahora solo falta que devuelvan el rayo. -Secundó May.

*-x-*

Grover y Malcolm me miraban flipados.

—Percy… —dijo Grover—. Eso ha sido alucinante…

*-x-*

-Es que soy alucinante. -Intervino el hijo de Poseidón.

Artemisa no entendía por qué su teniente se llevaba tan bien con ese muchacho.

*-x-*

—Ha sido terrorífico —terció Malcolm.

—¡Ha sido guay! —se obstinó Grover.

*-x-*

-ha sido un poco de las dos cosas. -Opinó Charles.

*-x-*

Yo no me sentía aterrorizado, pero tampoco me sentía guay. Estaba agotado y me dolía todo.

—¿Habéis sentido eso… fuera lo que fuese? —pregunté.

Los dos asintieron, inquietos.

—Deben de haber sido las Furias —dijo Grover.

*-x-*

-No han sido ellas. -Murmuró Hades.

*-x-*

Pero yo no estaba tan seguro. Algo o alguien había evitado que Ares me matara, y quien quiera que fuese era mucho más fuerte que las Furias. Observé a Malcolm, y cruzamos una mirada de comprensión. Supe entonces qué había en el foso, qué había hablado desde la entrada del Tártaro.

*-x-*

-Un ser horrible. -Dijo Hestia.

*-x-*

Le pedí la mochila a Grover y miré dentro. El rayo maestro seguía allí. Vaya menudencia para provocar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

*-x-*

-¡Astrapí es muy importante! ¡No es ninguna menudencia!

-Ya está la reina del drama. -Suspiró Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Tenemos que volver a Nueva York —dije—. Esta noche.

—Eso es imposible —contestó Malcolm—, a menos que vayamos…

—… volando —completé.

Se me quedó mirando.

—¿Volando?… ¿Te refieres a ir en un avión, sabiendo que así te conviertes en un blanco fácil para Zeus si éste decide reventarte, y además transportando un arma más destructiva que una bomba nuclear?

—Sí —dije—. Más o menos eso. Vamos.

*-x-*

-No te lo aconsejo chico. -Dijo el dios del trueno.

-¿En serio vas a ir volando? -Inquirió Sally.

Su hijo no contestó.

-Otra idea suicida. -Suspiró Lee.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Comentó Malcolm.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Dijo Hades.

Y con un chasquido de dedos tuvo el libro en sus manos.

Ethan le mordisqueó el cuello y fue a sentarse al lado de Luke.

-Me sorprende que leas. -Comentó Deméter.

Hades bufó molesto.

-Tengo que decidir qué hacer contigo. -Dijo Poseidón mirando al dios de la guerra.

-Deberías retirar la capa de hielo. -Musitó Lee.

El dios no quería hacerlo, pero no le negaría nada a su chico.

Hades abrió el libro y se preparó para leer.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Qué castigo queréis que Zeus le dé a su hijo? ¿O preferís que no le dé ninguno puesto que había sido controlado?

¿Qué queréis que Poseidón le mande hacer a Ares? Después de todo, perdió la apuesta que hicieron en el cap anterior.

¿Queréis que aparezcan algunos dioses menores?

¿Qué os parece un Zeus/Leo? Se me acaba de ocurrir.

El infiel y arrogante dios del cielo, se queda encandilado con el pequeño latino, pero éste no le hace caso.

No sé si ponerlo en este fic, en uno de los libros más adelante, (Si me acuerdo), o escribirlo en otro fic diferente.

¿Qué opináis?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro no me pertenecen. son del magnífico Rik Riordan.

Solo las intervenciones son mías.

Nota: Gracias a todos y todas por vuestras magníficas ideas. Me gustaría escribirlas todas.

*-x-*

-Tengo algo que nos gustará a la mayoría. -comentó Poseidón. -El castigo perfecto.

Ares miró a su tío con cautela.

-Como estás muy orgulloso de tu masculinidad…

-No sigas. -Dijo el dios de la guerra. -En serio no sigas.

-¿Asustado? -quiso saber el dios del mar.

-No. Solo molesto.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, puesto que estás muy orgulloso de tu masculinidad, he decidido que deberás permanecer como una mujer hasta que acabe el libro.

-¡ni de coña! ¡No puedes obligarme!

El padre de Percy sonrió.

Hizo un movimiento con las manos y una ola bañó a Ares.

Cuando el agua desapareció, podía verse a una joven de aproximadamente veinte años. Era bajita, delgada, pelo castaño liso hasta los hombros, piel clara y unos grandes ojos azules.

Ares miró su reflejo en uno de los espejos de Afrodita y gritó.

-¡Poseidón!

Al escuchar su aguda voz, el dios de la guerra se desesperó.

-Y yo tengo otra penitencia para ti. -Intervino Zeus.

Todos estaban espectantes.

El rey de los dioses chasqueó los dedos y todas las armas del dios de la guerra desaparecieron.

-Padre no puedes hacerme esto.

-Cuando finalice el libro te las devolveré si te comportas.

Ares decidió no hablar. le avergonzaba su nueva voz aguda y dulce.

-De ahora en adelante te llamarás Dara. -Comentó Poseidón.

-¡Mi nombre es Ares!

-No puedes llevar un nombre masculino. Y agradece que no te he puesto Irene.

-Prefiero Dara. -Se apresuró a decir el dios de la guerra.

No le gustaba para nada el nombre Irene. No es que fuera feo, pero significaba paz y eso le daba escalofríos.

En una ocasión, recordaba que una de sus amantes mortales había querido llamar a su hija Irene. Ares se enfadó bastante por eso.

El dios del inframundo iba a comenzar a leer, pero una luz azul bañó la sala.

Al desvanecerse, Lee saltó del trono de Poseidón, Michael se levantó como un resorte y Apolo corrió hacia el centro del salón de los tronos.

Nadie entendía el por qué, pues no habían logrado ver nada y seguían sin poder hacerlo debido a que el dios del sol y sus dos hijos tapaban a quien fuese que había aparecido.

Los semidioses de vez en cuando veían flases de luz dorada.

-¿Hey chico puedes oírme?

El joven abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose un poco mareado.

Lo que vio le distrajo bastante.

-Creo que veo doble. Estoy viendo dos Apolos.

-Eso sería genial.

-Sería horrible. -Contradijo Hades.

Percy había reconocido la voz.

Se levantó y se acercó corriendo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Jackson me duele la cabeza.

Apolo hizo aparecer un sillón reclinable y Lee levantó al joven en brazos y lo sentó en él.

-¿Solace? -Preguntó el recién llegado.

Lee negó.

El menor se fijó mejor y dijo:

-Tú no eres Solace.

-Eso ya lo sé. -Rió el rubio.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? -Quiso saber Percy.

-Estabas cayendo y una luz extraña me trajo aquí.

Apolo chasqueó los dedos y unos segundos más tarde el chico parpadeó sorprendido.

Luego los hijos del dios del sol se retiraron y los demás pudieron ver quien era el que había aparecido.

Thalia se levantó y le abrazó con fuerza.

El menor gruñó disgustado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claramente no. -Contestó Clarisse. -Para ser hijo de Atenea, haces preguntas muy estúpidas.

Hades miró detenidamente al joven y le reconoció.

-Hola hijo.

-Hola padre.

Bianca se levantó y corrió donde estaba su hermano.

-¡Nico!

El moreno sonrió.

Percy bufó por lo bajo.

Hestia hizo aparecer delante del menor de los di Angelo algo de comer.

Él se lo acabó todo y después se recostó satisfecho.

Blake se acercó meneando la cola y le lamió toda la cara.

-¿Qué tal chico?

El golden ladró contento.

Percy se había sentado al lado de Nico y no pensaba moverse de allí.

El hijo de Hades se había sorprendido de que él y Malcolm terminaran y no pudo evitar que un pequeño rayo de esperanza se instalara en su corazón.

Sabía que no era probable que Percy le quisiera, pero.

-¡Preséntate! -Bramó Zeus.

-Me llamo Nico di Angelo. Tengo catorce años y soy hijo de Hades.

-Eso ya nos ha quedado claro. -refunfuñó Deméter.

El joven era alto, muy delgado, tenía la piel muy pálida, pelo negro y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una espada negra sujeta al cinturón.

Minutos más tarde, Hades comenzó a leer ignorando deliberadamente las miradas de reproche que le lanzaba la madre de su esposa.

*-x-*

Capítulo 21. Saldo cuentas pendientes.

*-x-*

-Por fin tendré mi rayo de vuelta.

-Lo tienes entre los brazos. -Gruñó Hera.

-Mi pequeño Astrapí. -Canturreó Zeus mientras mecía su objeto de poder contra su pecho.

-(Creo que en esta época, los dioses no están bien de la cabeza.) -Pensó Nico. -(Bueno, creo que nunca lo han estado.)

*-x-*

Es curioso cómo los humanos ajustan la mente a su versión de la realidad. Quirón ya me lo había dicho hacía mucho. Como de costumbre, en su momento no aprecié su sabiduría.

*-x-*

-¿He de ofenderme?

-No Quirón. -Se apresuró a contestar el hijo de Poseidón.

El centauro le miró ceñudo durante un rato largo.

Cuando el héroe se removió incómodo, Quirón le dejó tranquilo.

*-x-*

Según los noticiarios de Los Ángeles, la explosión en la playa de Santa Mónica había sido provocada por un secuestrador loco al disparar con una escopeta contra un coche de policía.

*-x-*

-loco sí que está. -Comentó Hermes.

-¡Piérdete estúpido bicho volador!

Ares gruñó disgustado a causa de aquella aguda voz que tenía.

*-x-*

Los disparos habían acertado a una tubería de gas rota durante el terremoto.

El secuestrador (alias Ares) era el mismo hombre que nos había raptado a mí y a otros dos adolescentes en Nueva York y nos había arrastrado por todo el país en una aterradora odisea de diez días.

*-x-*

-Pobres angelitos. -Intervino Apolo.

Hermes y él rieron.

-hombres… -Gruñó Artemisa.

*-x-*

Después de todo, el pobrecito Percy Jackson no era un criminal internacional.

*-x-*

-Pobrecito Percy Jackson. -Se lamentó Castor.

-Sí, pobrecito yo.

*-x-*

Había causado un buen revuelo en el autobús Greyhound de Nueva Jersey al intentar escapar de su captor (a posteriori hubo testigos que aseguraron haber visto al hombre vestido de cuero en el autobús: «¿Por qué no lo recordé antes?»). El psicópata había provocado la explosión en el arco de San Luis; ningún chaval habría podido hacer algo así.

*-x-*

-Mortales. -Bufó Hera.

-Diosas. -Murmuró Sally.

Poseidón la escuchó y ocultó una sonrisa.

-Vuelve aquí Lee. Te echo de menos.

-No. Ahora Lee es mío. -Comentó Apolo.

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡Es mi hijo!

-¡Es mi pareja!

-¡No lo es dios calenturiento!

-Habló el santo. -Resopló Dioniso.

-¡Tú cállate!

El dios del vino volvió a resoplar.

-¡Lee es mío! -Chilló el dios del mar.

-¡Es mío!

-¡Mío!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-Creo que me voy a quedar al lado de di Angelo por si acaso. Aún no está bien del todo.

-Pero Lee… -Se quejó Poseidón.

El hijo del dios de la curación se acercó al hijo de Hades. Hizo a un lado a Bianca la cual protestó, y se acomodó con Blake en su regazo.

-Es mi hermano. -Se quejó la cazadora.

-(Tu le abandonaste.) -Pensaron Percy y Lee.

La joven iba a colocarse delante de Nico, pero descubrió que Michael se había sentado ahí.

-Por si mi hermano necesita ayuda. nunca se sabe.

Trató de sentarse en el sillón con su hermano pero Percy gruñó.

-Necesita su espacio. -Comentó Lee.

Al final, dejaron que la chica se sentara cerca de su hermano. Nico la quería a pesar de todo.

Bianca se sentía muy mal por haber dejado solo a su hermano. No sabía que le había pasado, pero estaba muy pálido, tenía enormes ojeras y se notaba que hacía mucho que no sonreía de verdad.

*-x-*

Una camarera de Denver había visto al hombre amenazar a sus secuestrados delante de su restaurante, había pedido a un amigo que tomara una foto y lo había notificado a la

policía.

*-x-*

-Ares ha quedado como el malo. -Comentó Deméter.

-Cosa que le encanta. -Intervino Perséfone.

Dara sonrió.

-Es tan tierna cuando sonríe… -Suspiró Hestia.

*-x-*

Al final, el valiente Percy Jackson (empezaba a gustarme aquel chaval) se había hecho con un arma de su captor en Los Ángeles y se había enfrentado a él en la playa. La policía había llegado a tiempo. Pero en la espectacular explosión cinco coches de policía habían resultado destruidos y el secuestrador había huido. No había habido bajas.

*-x-*

-Menos mal que nadie había muerto. -Comentó Hades. -Menos trabajo para mí.

-Pero si provocaste un terremoto. -Apostilló Atenea.

El dios le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

*-x-*

Percy Jackson y sus dos amigos estaban a salvo bajo custodia policial.

Fueron los periodistas quienes nos proporcionaron la historia. Nosotros nos limitamos a asentir, llorosos y cansados (lo cual no fue difícil), y representamos los papeles de víctimas ante las cámaras.

*-x-*

Hermes sonrió con cierto orgullo.

*-x-*

—Lo único que quiero —dije tragándome las lagrimas—, es volver con mi querido padrastro.

*-x-*

-Yo lo que quiero es aplastarle las bolas con un martillo.

Los dioses miraron muy asombrados a Hefesto.

-A mí me gustaría rebanárselas con mi espada. -Comentó Nico.

Hades sonrió sádicamente.

*-x-*

—Cada vez que lo veía en la tele llamándome delincuente juvenil, algo me decía que todo terminaría bien. Y sé que querrá recompensar a todas las personas de esta bonita ciudad de Los Ángeles con un electrodomésticogratis de su tienda. Éste es su número de teléfono.

*-x-*

-¿Seguro que no eres legado mío? -Preguntó Hermes.

-Nunca se sabe. -Contestó Percy.

-Seguro que también es legado mío. Alguien tan genial tiene que serlo. -Apostilló Apolo.

-Es mi hijo y se acabó. -Intervino Poseidón.

*-x-*

La policía y los periodistas, conmovidos, recolectaron dinero para tres billetes en el siguiente vuelo a Nueva York. No tenía otra elección que volar, así que confié en que Zeus aflojara un poco, dadas las circunstancias. Pero aun así me costó subir al avión.

*-x-*

-¿En serio Percy? ¿Volar? -Se estremeció Nico.

-Creo que cuando repartieron los cerebros, Percy llegó el último y ya no quedaban. -Comentó Lee.

-Gracias amigo.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió.

*-x-*

El despegue fue una pesadilla. Las turbulencias daban más miedo que los dioses griegos. No solté los reposabrazos hasta que aterrizamos sin problemas en La Guardia.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró mal a su hermano.

-Sabía los riesgos. -Dijo el rey de los dioses.

*-x-*

La prensa local nos esperaba fuera, pero conseguimos evitarlos gracias a Malcolm, que los engañó gritándoles con la gorra de los Yankees puesta: «¡Están allí, junto al helado de yogur! ¡Vamos!» Y después volvió con nosotros a recogida de equipajes.

*-x-*

-Un plan digno de Atenea. -Dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

-Y luego se queja de Apolo y ella también se alava a sí misma. -Comentó Hermes.

*-x-*

Nos separamos en la parada de taxis. Les dije que volvieran al Campamento Mestizo e informaran a Quirón de lo que había pasado. Protestaron, y fue muy duro verlos marchar después de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, pero debía afrontar solo aquella última parte de la misión. Si las cosas iban mal, si los dioses no me creían… quería que Malcolm y Grover sobrevivieran para contarle la verdad a Quirón.

*-x-*

-Eres demasiado noble. -Intervino Sally.

*-x-*

Subí a un taxi y me encaminé a Manhattan.

Treinta minutos más tarde entraba en el vestíbulo del edificio Empire State.

Debía de parecer un niño de la calle, vestido con prendas ajadas y con el rostro arañado. Hacía por lo menos veinticuatro horas que no dormía. Me acerqué al guardia del mostrador y le dije:

—Quiero ir al piso seiscientos.

*-x-*

-Eso no funcionará. -Comentó Zeus.

*-x-*

Leía un grueso libro con un mago en la portada. La fantasía no era lo mío, pero el libro debía de ser bueno, porque le costó lo suyo levantar la mirada.

*-x-*

-A mí me encanta la fantasía. -Comentó Lee.

-yo tengo suficiente con mis aventuras. -Murmuró el hijo de Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Ese piso no existe, chaval.

—Necesito una audiencia con Zeus.

*-x-*

-¿Os imagináis que esto fuese ficción y algún mortal pidiese ir al piso seiscientos? Creo que los guardias le tomarían por loco. -Rió Chris.

-¿Y qué hay de los que esperan su carta de Hogwarts? -Cuestionó Castor.

-Yo la espero. -Contestó Ethan.

-¿Alguien ha buscado el instituto de Nueva York? -Quiso saber Luke.

Charles, Lee y Michael levantaron la mano.

-No pierdo la esperanza de conocer al sexi Jace Herondale. -Dijo Lee.

-¿Y ese quién es? -Preguntó Poseidón enfadado.

-El mejor cazador de sombras del mundo. -Contestó Chris.

-¿Otro libro? -Quiso saber Afrodita.

-Es una saga. -Respondió Luke.

Hades decidió mantenerse callado. Esas personas existían. Se encargaban de matar demonios que se escapaban de una sección del inframundo a la que él no entraba. No por miedo, si no porque de esa sección dividida en nueve partes se encargaban otros demonios.

-A mí no me gustaría vivir en Panem. Bastante tengo ya con ser un semidiós. -Comentó Charles.

-Lo mismo digo. -Secundó Ethan.

*-x-*

Me dedicó una sonrisa vacía.

—¿Una audiencia con quién?

—Ya me ha oído.

Estaba a punto de decidir que aquel tipo no era más que un mortal normal y corriente, y que mejor me largaba antes de que llamara a los loqueros, cuando dijo:

—Sin cita no hay audiencia, chaval. El señor Zeus no ve a nadie que no se haya anunciado.

*-x-*

-Seguro que querrá ver a Percy. -Comentó Chris.

*-x-*

—Bueno, me parece que hará una excepción. —Me quité la mochila y la abrí.

El guardia miró dentro el cilindro de metal y, por un instante, no comprendió qué era. Después palideció.

*-x-*

-Por fin juntos. Ya falta menos. -Susurraba el dios de los cielos.

-¡Pero si lo tienes entre los brazos! -Chilló Hera.

-Tranquilo Astrapí. Ya sé que sus gritos son insoportables.

Antes de que la diosa hablara, Hades siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

—¿Esa cosa no será…?

—Sí lo es, sí —le dije—. ¿Quiere que lo saque y…?

—¡No! ¡No! —Brincó de su asiento, buscó presuroso un pase detrás del mostrador y me tendió la tarjeta—. Insértala en la ranura de seguridad. Asegúrate de que no haya nadie más contigo en el ascensor.

Así lo hice. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, metí la tarjeta en la ranura. En la consola se iluminó un botón rojo que ponía «600». Lo apreté y esperé, y esperé.

*-x-*

-Y siguió esperando, y esperando, y esperando, y esperando, y esperando… -Intervino Hermes.

-Y esperando, y esperando… -secundó Apolo.

-Nosotros estamos esperando a que os calléis. -Espetó Atenea.

-Aburrida. -Refunfuñaron los dos.

-¿No os pasa que cuando repetís una palabra muchas veces luego os resulta extraña? -Preguntó Percy.

Muchos asintieron.

-Esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando, esperando… -Susurraron casi todos.

Malcolm se tapaba los oídos y decía mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado:

-lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala.

Grover repetía todo el rato:

-Enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas,

enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas, enchiladas…

En vez de resultarle rara la palabra, lo que sucedió es que sintió unas ganas enormes de comerlas.

Hades continuó leyendo antes de que le explotara la cabeza.

*-x-*

Se oía música ambiental y al final «ding». Las puertas se abrieron. Salí y por poco me da un infarto.

Estaba de pie sobre una pequeña pasarela de piedra en medio del vacío. Debajo tenía Manhattan, a altura de avión. Delante, unos escalones de mármol serpenteaban alrededor de una nube hasta el cielo.

*-x-*

Thalia se estremeció. odiaba las alturas.

*-x-*

Mis ojos siguieron la escalera hasta el final, y entonces no di crédito a lo que vi.

«Volved a mirar», decía mi cerebro.

«Ya estamos mirando —insistían mis ojos—. Está ahí de verdad.»

*-x-*

Zeus sonreía con prepotencia.

*-x-*

Desde lo alto de las nubes se alzaba el pico truncado de una montaña, con la cumbre cubierta de nieve.

Colgados de una ladera de la montaña había docenas de palacios en varios niveles. Una ciudad de mansiones: todas con pórticos de columnas, terrazas doradas y braseros de bronce en los que ardían mil fuegos. Los caminos subían enroscándose hasta el pico, donde el palacio más grande de todos refulgía recortado contra la nieve. En los precarios jardines colgantes florecían olivos y rosales.

*-x-*

Los dioses sonreían ante aquella descripción.

*-x-*

Vislumbré un mercadillo al aire libre lleno de tenderetes de colores, un anfiteatro de piedra en una ladera de la montaña, un hipódromo y un coliseo en la otra. Era una antigua ciudad griega, pero no estaba en ruinas.

Era nueva, limpia y llena de colorido, como debía de haber sido Atenas dos mil quinientos años atrás.

«Este lugar no puede estar aquí», me dije. ¿La cumbre de una montaña colgada encima de Nueva York como un asteroide de mil millones de toneladas? ¿Cómo algo así podía estar anclado encima del Empire State, a la vista de millones de personas, y que nadie lo viera?

*-x-*

-Somos dioses y casi nada es imposible. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

Pero allí estaba. Y allí estaba yo.

Mi viaje a través del Olimpo discurrió en una neblina. Pasé al lado de unas ninfas del bosque que se reían y me tiraron olivas desde su jardín. Los vendedores del mercado me ofrecieron ambrosía, un nuevo escudo y una réplica genuina del Vellocino de Oro, en lana de purpurina, como anunciaba la Hefesto Televisión. Las nueve musas afinaban sus instrumentos para dar un concierto en el parque mientras se congregaba una pequeña multitud: sátiros, náyades y un puñado de adolescentes guapos que debían de ser dioses y diosas menores.

*-x-*

-¿Así que guapos eh? -Preguntó Poseidón.

Percy se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Nadie parecía preocupado por una guerra civil inminente.

De hecho, todo el mundo parecía estar de fiesta. Varios se volvieron para verme pasar y susurraron algo que no pude oír.

Subí por la calle principal, hacia el gran palacio de la cumbre. Era una copia inversa del palacio del inframundo. Allí todo era negro y de bronce; aquí, blanco y con destellos argentados.

*-x-*

-Este es el mejor palacio. -Espetó el rey de los cielos.

-Para mí, el mejor es el de mi padre.

-¿Lo has visitado? -Quiso saber Poseidón.

Percy solo sonrió.

*-x-*

Hades debía de haber construido su palacio a imitación de éste. No era bienvenido en el Olimpo salvo durante el solsticio de invierno, así que se había construido su propio Olimpo bajo tierra.

*-x-*

-Marginado social.

-¡Cierra tu sucia boca Hera! -Gritó Hades.

-¡Deja en paz a nuestro hermano! -Bramó Hestia.

*-x-*

A pesar de mi mala experiencia con él, lo cierto es que el tipo me daba un poco de pena. Que te negaran la entrada a aquel sitio parecía de lo más injusto. Amargaría a cualquiera.

*-x-*

Hades odiaba que le tuviesen lástima. Eso era de débiles.

*-x-*

Unos escalones conducían a un patio central. Tras él, la sala del trono.

«Sala» no es exactamente la palabra adecuada. Aquel lugar hacía que la estación Grand Central de Nueva York pareciera un armario para escobas. Columnas descomunales se alzaban hasta un techo abovedado, en el que se desplazaban las constelaciones de oro. Doce tronos, construidos para seres del tamaño de Hades, estaban dispuestos en forma de U invertida, como las cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo.

*-x-*

Los semidioses sonrieron.

*-x-*

Una hoguera enorme ardía en el brasero central. Todos los tronos estaban vacíos salvo dos: el trono principal a la derecha, y el contiguo a su izquierda. No hacía falta que me dijeran quiénes eran los dos dioses que estaban allí sentados, esperando que me acercara.

*-x-*

Zeus y Poseidón se miraron.

*-x-*

Avancé con piernas temblorosas.

Como había hecho Hades, los dioses se mostraban en su forma humana gigante, pero apenas podía mirarlos sin sentir un cosquilleo, como si mi cuerpo fuera a arder en cualquier momento.

*-x-*

-Ten cuidado no vayan a fulminarte. -Comentó Dioniso con una sonrisa.

-Cuidado no vayas a encontrarte con tus botellas de vino cambiadas por agua.

El dios del vino miró horrorizado a su tío.-¿no lo harías verdad? No serías capaz…

-No quieras averiguarlo.

Dioniso guardó silencio.

*-x-*

Zeus, el señor de los dioses, lucía un traje azul marino de raya diplomática. El suyo era un trono sencillo de platino.

*-x-*

-Yo me esperaba algo mucho más ostentoso. -Comentó el hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

Llevaba la barba bien recortada, gris, veteada de negro, como una nube de tormenta. Su rostro era orgulloso, hermoso y sombrío al mismo tiempo, y tenía los ojos de un gris lluvia. A medida que me acerqué a él, el aire crepitó y despidió olor a ozono.

*-x-*

-Soy el mejor. -Dijo el rey de los cielos.

-Mamá Rea dice que yo soy mejor. -Rebatió Poseidón.

-Otra vez no. -Gimoteó Deméter.

-A ti solo te lo dijo para que te callaras! -Gritó Zeus. -¡A mí me quiere más!

-¿Cómo va a querer a alguien que tiene aire en vez de cerebro?

-¡Tú tienes algas!

-¡Claro que no! Mamá dice que soy su niño adorable.

-¡Eso es mentira! -Chilló Zeus. -¡Mamá me prefiere a mí!

-¡Ella dice que yo soy su mayor orgullo! -gritó Hades.

-No te lo crees ni tú. -Refunfuñó Zeus.

-¡Mamá no os va a querer como no dejéis de discutir! -Gritó Hestia.

Los tres dioses se miraron horrorizados y volvieron a sus tronos.

Los mestizos miraban la escena con la boca abierta.

Hades cogió el libro y comenzó a leer. Pero antes susurró:

-Mamá Rea me quiere más a mí porque soy un niño bueno.

*-x-*

Sin duda el dios sentado a su lado era su hermano, pero vestía de manera muy distinta. Me recordó a uno de esos playeros permanentes de Cayo Hueso. Llevaba sandalias de cuero, pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta de las Bahamas con estampado de cocos y loros. Estaba muy bronceado y sus manos se veían surcadas de cicatrices, como un viejo pescador. Tenía el pelo negro, como el mío. Su rostro poseía la misma mirada inquietante que siempre me había señalado como rebelde. Pero sus ojos, del verde del mar, también como los míos, estaban rodeados de arrugas provocadas por el sol, lo que sugería que solía reír.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió ampliamente.

Lee le lanzó un beso.

*-x-*

Su trono era una silla de pescador. Ya sabes, el típico asiento giratorio de cuero negro con una funda acoplada para afirmar la caña. En lugar de una caña, la funda sostenía un tridente de bronce, cuyas puntas despedían una luminiscencia verdosa. Los dioses no se movían ni hablaban, pero había tensión en el aire, como si acabaran de discutir.

*-x-*

-Siempre están peleando. -Dijo Hestia.

*-x-*

Me acerqué al trono de pescador y me arrodillé a sus pies.

*-x-*

-¿No te arrodillaste ante Zeus primero? -Se sorprendió Malcolm.

Percy negó.

*-x-*

—Padre. —No me atreví a levantar la cabeza. El corazón me iba a cien por hora. Sentía la energía que emanaba de los dos dioses. Si decía lo incorrecto, me fulminarían en el acto.

*-x-*

-Joder. Incluso si dices algo incorrecto en presencia de tu padre divino, te arriesgas a ser fulminado. -Comentó Ethan.

-O a que te dejen sin un ojo. -Murmuró Percy.

*-x-*

A mi izquierda, habló Zeus:

—¿No deberías dirigirte primero al amo de la casa, chico?

*-x-*

El dios del mar bufó.

*-x-*

Mantuve la cabeza gacha y esperé.

*-x-*

-Me parece rarísimo que Prissi se muestre tan dócil.

*-x-*

—Paz, hermano —dijo por fin Poseidón. Su voz removió mis recuerdos más lejanos: el brillo cálido que había sentido de bebé, su mano sobre mi frente—. El muchacho respeta a su padre. Es lo correcto.

*-x-*

-Esa frase me recuerda a algo similar que dice Aro Volturi en la saga Crepúsculo. -Comentó Silena.

-¿Os imagináis tener que arrodillarnos ante la presencia de nuestros padres si fuésemos mortales?

-Luke tienes demasiada imaginación. Algo macabra he de añadir. -Intervino Pólux.

*-x-*

—¿Sigues reclamándolo, pues? —preguntó Zeus, amenazador—. ¿Reclamas a este hijo que engendraste contra nuestro sagrado juramento?

*-x-*

Thalia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-que reclamas a Poseidón cuando tú rompiste el juramento antes que él.

-No me gusta tu impertinencia.

La teniente de Artemisa ignoró a su padre.

*-x-*

—He admitido haber obrado mal. Ahora quisiera oírlo hablar.

«Haber obrado mal…» Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Eso es todo lo que yo era? ¿Una mala obra? ¿El resultado del error de un dios?

*-x-*

Lee y Sally miraron al dios con enfado.

-Tal vez, si hubieses mantenido tu miembro en su sitio, no tendrías por qué arrepentirte. -Espetó el hijo de Apolo atrayendo a Percy contra sí.

-No importa. -El hijo del dios del mar intentó hablar, pero Lee se lo impidió.

*-x-*

—Ya le he perdonado la vida una vez —rezongó Zeus—. Atreverse a volar a través de mi reino… ¡Bueno! Debería haberlo fulminado al instante por su insolencia.

*-x-*

Poseidón bufó.

-Claro, y haber destruido tu estúpido rayo en el proceso.

-¡Astrapí no es…!

-Te repites hermano. -Comentó Hades antes de seguir leyendo.

*-x-*

—¿Y arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo maestro? —replicó Poseidón con calma—. Escuchémoslo, hermano.

Zeus refunfuñó un poco más y decidió:

—Escucharé. Después me pensaré si lo arrojo del Olimpo o no.

*-x-*

-No te atrevas. -Espetó el dios del mar.

*-x-*

—Perseus —dijo Poseidón—. Mírame.

Lo hice, y su rostro no me indicó nada. No había ninguna señal de amor o aprobación, nada que me animase. Era como mirar el océano: algunos días veías de qué humor estaba, aunque la mayoría resultaba ilegible y misterioso.

Tuve la impresión de que Poseidón no sabía realmente qué pensar de mí. No sabía si estaba contento de tenerme como hijo o no. Aunque resulte extraño, me alegré de que se mostrara tan distante. Si hubiese intentado disculparse, o decirme que me quería, o sonreír siquiera, habría parecido falso, como un padre humano que buscara alguna excusa para justificar su ausencia. Podía vivir con aquello. Después de todo, tampoco yo estaba muy seguro de él.

*-x-*

El dios del mar no sabía qué decir.

Seguía siendo blanco de las miradas furibundas de Lee y Sally.

*-x-*

—Dirígete al señor Zeus, chico —me ordenó Poseidón—. Cuéntale tu historia.

Así pues, conté todo lo ocurrido, con pelos y señales. Luego saqué el cilindro de metal, que empezó a chispear en presencia del dios del cielo, y lo dejé a sus pies.

Se produjo un largo silencio, sólo interrumpido por el crepitar de la hoguera.

Zeus abrió la palma de la mano. El rayo maestro voló hasta allí. Cuando cerró el puño, los extremos metálicos zumbaron por la electricidad hasta que sostuvo lo que parecía más un relámpago, una jabalina cargada de energía sonora que me erizó la nuca.

*-x-*

El rey de los cielos acarició su rayo maestro.

Hera deseaba ser ese cilindro.

*-x-*

—Presiento que el chico dice la verdad —murmuró Zeus—. Pero que Ares haya hecho algo así… es impropio de él.

*-x-*

-¡Dejad de mirarme inútiles!

En vez de intimidar, lo que sentían todos al mirar a Dara era ternura. parecía una delicada flor.

*-x-*

—Es orgulloso e impulsivo —comentó Poseidón—. Le viene de familia.

*-x-*

Las miradas se posaron en Zeus.

Él ni se inmutó. Estaba concentrado en su rayo.

*-x-*

—¿Señor? —tercié.

Ambos respondieron al unísono:

—¿Sí?

*-x-*

Los hermanos se miraron con rabia.

*-x-*

—Ares no actuó solo. La idea se le ocurrió a otro, a otra cosa.

Describí mis sueños y aquella sensación experimentada en la playa, aquel fugaz aliento maligno que pareció detener el mundo y evitó que Ares me matara.

—En los sueños —proseguí—, la voz me decía que llevara el rayo al inframundo. Ares sugirió que él también había soñado. Creo que estaba siendo utilizado, como yo, para desatar una guerra.

—¿Acusas a Hades, después de todo? —preguntó Zeus.

*-x-*

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy una cosa!

-Lo que tú digas cosa.

-Zeus te la estás jugando.

Hestia fulminó a sus hermanos con la mirada.

*-x-*

—No —contesté—. Quiero decir, señor Zeus, que he estado en presencia de Hades. La sensación de la playa fue diferente. Fue lo mismo que sentí cuando me acerqué al foso. Es la entrada al Tártaro, ¿no? Algo poderoso y malvado se está desperezando allí abajo… algo más antiguo que los dioses.

*-x-*

-Espero que no logre despertarse del todo. -Comentó el dios del mar.

Los mestizos decidieron mantenerse en silencio.

*-x-*

Poseidón y Zeus se miraron. Mantuvieron una discusión rápida e intensa en griego antiguo. Sólo capté una palabra: «Padre.»

*-x-*

Hades, Deméter, Hestia, Poseidón y Hera se estremecieron.

*-x-*

Poseidón hizo alguna sugerencia, pero Zeus cortó por lo sano. Poseidón intentó discutir. Molesto, Zeus levantó una mano.

—Asunto concluido —dijo—. Tengo que ir a purificar este relámpago en las aguas de Lemnos, para limpiar la mancha humana del metal. —Se levantó y me miró. Su expresión se suavizó ligeramente—. Me has hecho un buen servicio, chico. Pocos héroes habrían logrado tanto.

*-x-*

-Qué raro. -Dijo Deméter. -No suele mostrarse así con héroes que no sean hijos suyos.

-Será porque le ha devuelto su estúpido rayo. -Espetó Hera.

-¡Tú eres estúpida! ¡Astrapí no es estúpido!

*-x-*

—Tuve ayuda, señor —respondí—. Grover Underwood y Malcolm Chase…

—Para mostrarte mi agradecimiento, te perdonaré la vida. No confío en ti, Perseus Jackson. No me gusta lo que tu llegada supone para el futuro del Olimpo, pero, por el bien de la paz en la familia, te dejaré vivir.

*-x-*

-Buena elección. -Dijo el dios del mar.

Zeus bufó.

*-x-*

—Esto… gracias, señor.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a volar. Que no te encuentre aquí cuando vuelva. De otro modo, probarás este rayo. Y será tu última sensación.

*-x-*

-Cuanta amabilidad… -Murmuró Nico.

Lee rió por lo bajo junto con Percy.

*-x-*

El trueno sacudió el palacio. Con un relámpago cegador, Zeus desapareció.

Me quedé solo en la sala del trono con mi padre.

*-x-*

-Dramático… -Murmuró Poseidón.

-A Zeus siempre le han gustado las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro. -Comentó Hades.

*-x-*

—Tu tío —suspiró Poseidón— siempre ha tenido debilidad por las salidas dramáticas. Le habría ido bien como dios del teatro.

*-x-*

Poseidón y Hades chocaron los cinco.

Zeus les miró mal.

*-x-*

Un silencio incómodo.

—Señor —pregunté—, ¿qué había en el foso?

*-x-*

-Percy y sus preguntas. -Se quejó Lee.

*-x-*

—¿No te lo has imaginado ya?

—¿Cronos? ¿El rey de los titanes?

*-x-*

-Los nombres tienen poder. -Advirtió Atenea.

*-x-*

Incluso en la sala del trono del Olimpo, muy lejos del Tártaro, el nombre «Cronos» oscureció la estancia, haciendo que la hoguera a mi espalda no pareciera tan cálida.

Poseidón agarró su tridente.

—En la primera guerra, Percy, Zeus cortó a nuestro padre Cronos en mil pedazos, justo como Cronos había hecho con su propio padre, Urano. Zeus arrojó los restos de Cronos al foso más oscuro del Tártaro. El ejército titán fue desmembrado, su fortaleza en el monte Etna destruida y sus monstruosos aliados desterrados a los lugares más remotos de la tierra. Aun así, los titanes no pueden morir, del mismo modo que tampoco podemos morir los dioses. Lo que queda de Cronos sigue vivo de alguna espantosa forma, sigue consciente de su dolor eterno, aún hambriento de poder.

*-x-*

Luke se estremeció.

*-x-*

—Se está curando —dije—. Está volviendo.

*-x-*

-Espero que no vuelva. -Susurró Hestia.

*-x-*

Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

—De vez en cuando, a lo largo de los eones, Cronos se despereza. Se introduce en las pesadillas de los hombres e inspira malos pensamientos. Despierta monstruos incansables de las profundidades. Pero sugerir que puede levantarse del foso es otro asunto.

*-x-*

-Ojalá hubiese sido así. -Murmuró Thalia. -Ojalá solo hubiesen sido simples pesadillas.

*-x-*

—Eso es lo que pretende, padre. Es lo que dijo.

Poseidón guardó silencio durante un largo momento.

—Zeus ha cerrado la discusión sobre este asunto. No va a permitir que se hable de Cronos. Has completado tu misión, niño. Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer.

—Pero… —Me interrumpí. Discutir no iba a servir de nada. De hecho, bien podría enfadar a mi padre

—. Como… deseéis, padre.

*-x-*

-Estoy bastante sorprendido de que no hayas liado una de las tuyas. -Dijo Nico.

-Puedo ser educado cuando quiero.

-Ya veo. -Murmuró Lee.

*-x-*

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—La obediencia no te surge de manera natural, ¿verdad?

*-x-*

Los semidioses se echaron a reír estruendosamente.

*-x-*

—No… señor.

—En parte es culpa mía, supongo. Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan. —Se irguió en toda su estatura y recogió su tridente. Entonces emitió un destello y adoptó el tamaño de un hombre normal—. Debes marcharte, niño. Pero primero tienes que saber que tu madre ha vuelto.

*-x-*

Percy y Sally se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Impresionado, lo miré fijamente y pregunté:

—¿Mi madre?

—La encontrarás en casa. Hades la envió de vuelta cuando recuperaste su yelmo. Incluso el Señor de los Muertos paga sus deudas.

*-x-*

Hades asintió sin dejar de leer.

*-x-*

El corazón me latía desbocado. No podía creérmelo.

—¿Vais a… querríais…?

*-x-*

Sally se ruborizó.

*-x-*

Quería preguntarle a Poseidón si le apetecía venir conmigo a verla, pero entonces reparé en que eso era ridículo. Me imaginé al dios del mar en un taxi camino del Upper East Side. Si hubiese querido ver a mi madre durante todos éstos años, lo habría hecho. Y también había que pensar en Gabe el Apestoso.

*-x-*

-De ese me voy a ocupar personalmente. -Espetó Artemisa.

*-x-*

Los ojos de Poseidón adquirieron un tinte de tristeza.

—Cuando regreses a casa, Percy, deberás tomar una decisión importante. Encontrarás un paquete esperándote en tu habitación.

—¿Un paquete?

*-x-*

El hijo del dios del mar sonrió al recordar el mencionado paquete.

*-x-*

—Lo entenderás cuando lo veas. Nadie puede elegir tu camino, Percy. Debes decidirlo tú.

Asentí, aunque no sabía a qué se refería.

—Tu madre es una reina entre las mujeres —declaró Poseidón con añoranza—. No he conocido una mortal como ella en mil años. Aun así… lamento que nacieras, niño. Te he deparado un destino de héroe, y el destino de los héroes nunca es feliz. Es trágico en todas las ocasiones.

*-x-*

Todos miraban a Lee como si esperasen algo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te molesta? -Quiso saber Hera. Ella solo lo preguntaba por molestar. En realidad no le importaba.

-En absoluto. Creo que Poseidón tiene razón.

Sally se ruborizó aún más.

*-x-*

Intenté no sentirme herido. Allí estaba mi propio padre, diciéndome que lamentaba que yo hubiese nacido.

*-x-*

-No me entiendas mal, es solo que tu vida no será fácil y eso es difícil de aceptar para un padre.

Percy le sonrió.

*-x-*

—No me importa, padre.

—Puede que aún no —dijo—. Aún no. Pero aquello fue un error imperdonable por mi parte.

*-x-*

Lee volvió a fulminarle con la mirada.

-Tienes la capacidad emocional de un ladrillo. -Espetó.

-Esa frase es de Harry Potter. -Dijo Hermes.

-Y me viene perfecta ahora mismo. -Apostilló el hijo de Apolo mirando a Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Os dejo, pues. —Hice una reverencia incómoda—. N-no os molestaré otra vez.

Me había alejado cinco pasos cuando me llamó.

—Perseus. —Me volví. Había un fulgor en sus ojos, una especie de orgullo fiero—. Lo has hecho muy bien, Perseus. No me malinterpretes. Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

Poseidón y su hijo se sonrieron.

*-x-*

Cuando regresé caminando por la ciudad de los dioses, las conversaciones se detuvieron. Las musas interrumpieron su concierto. Todos, personas, sátiros y náyades, se volvieron hacia mí con expresiones de respeto y gratitud, y cuando pasé junto a ellos se inclinaron como si yo fuera un héroe de verdad.

*-x-*

-Es que eres un héroe de verdad. -Dijo Thalia.

*-x-*

Quince minutos más tarde, aún en trance, ya estaba de vuelta en las calles de Manhattan.

Fui en taxi hasta el apartamento de mi madre, llamé al timbre y allí estaba: mi preciosa madre, con aroma a menta y regaliz, cuyo cansancio y preocupación desaparecieron de su rostro al verme.

*-x-*

Hestia sonrió.

*-x-*

—¡Percy! Oh, gracias al cielo. Oh, mi niño.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos en el pasillo, mientras ella sollozaba y me acariciaba el pelo.

Lo admitiré: también yo tenía los ojos llorosos. Temblaba de emoción, tan aliviado me sentía.

*-x-*

Afrodita dio un chillido de emoción.

-¡Qué ternura!

*-x-*

Me dijo que sencillamente había aparecido en el apartamento aquella mañana y Gabe casi se había desmayado del susto. No recordaba nada desde el Minotauro, y no podía creerse lo que le había contado Gabe: que yo era un criminal buscado, que había viajado por todo el país y había estropeado monumentos nacionales de incalculable valor. Se había vuelto loca de preocupación todo el día porque no había oído las noticias.

*-x-*

-Así deberían ser todas las madres. -Comentó Hefesto.

Hera bufó.

*-x-*

Gabe la había obligado a ir a trabajar, puesto que tenía un sueldo que ganar.

*-x-*

Poseidón sujetaba su tridente con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

Todos los semidioses tenían empuñadas sus armas.

*-x-*

Me tragué la ira y le conté mi historia. Intenté suavizarla para que pareciera menos horrible de lo que en realidad había sido, pero no era tarea fácil. Estaba a punto de llegar a la pelea con Ares cuando la voz de Gabe me interrumpió desde el salón.

—¡Eh, Sally! ¿Ese pastel de carne está listo o qué?

*-x-*

-Yo si que te voy a dar un pastel de carne. Pero envenenado.

Todos miraron a Hestia espantados.

*-x-*

Cerró los ojos.

—No va a alegrarse de verte, Percy. La tienda ha recibido hoy medio millón de llamadas desde Los Angeles… Algo sobre unos electrodomésticos gratis.

*-x-*

Hermes, Apolo y algunos semidioses rieron con fuerza.

*-x-*

—Ah, sí. Sobre eso…

Consiguió lanzarme una sonrisita.

—No lo enfades más, ¿vale? Venga, pasa.

Durante mi ausencia el apartamento se había convertido en Tierra de Gabe. La basura llegaba a los tobillos en la alfombra. El sofá había sido retapizado con latas de cerveza y de las pantallas de las lámparas colgaban calcetines sucios y ropa interior.

*-x-*

-Yo le haría recoger su basura con la boca. -Espetó Thalia.

*-x-*

Gabe y tres de sus amigotes jugaban al póquer en la mesa.

Cuando Gabe me vio, se le cayó el puro y la cara se le congestionó.

—¿Cómo… cómo tienes la desfachatez de aparecer aquí, pequeña sabandija? Creía que la policía…

*-x-*

-Deberías actualizarte vaca inservible. -Comentó Charles.

-Eso es un insulto para las pobres reses. -Apostilló Luke.

-Tienes razón.

*-x-*

—No es un fugitivo —intervino mi madre sonriendo—. ¿No es maravilloso, Gabe?

*-x-*

-Creo que a él no le pareció maravilloso. -Intervino Dara.

Su voz aguda le molestaba por eso apenas hablaba.

*-x-*

Nos miró boquiabierto. Estaba claro que mi vuelta a casa no le parecía tan maravillosa.

—Ya es bastante malo que tuviera que devolver el dinero de tu seguro de vida, Sally —gruñó—. Dame el teléfono. Voy a llamar a la policía.

*-x-*

-Me siento tan impotente aquí sentada sin poder convertir a ese hombre en el blanco de mis flechas… -Suspiró Artemisa.

*-x-*

—¡Gabe, no!

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Dices que no? ¿Crees que voy a aguantar a este monstruo en ciernes en mi casa? Aún puedo presentar cargos contra él por destrozarme el Cámaro.

*-x-*

-¡Tú eres el único monstruo en esa casa! -Bramó nico.

-Además, él no conducía el coche. -espetó Thalia.

-Le pediré a mi madre una buena venganza. -Intervino Ethan.

-Espero que no te pida el otro ojo a cambio. -Gruñó Percy.

*-x-*

—Pero…

Levantó la mano y mi madre se estremeció.

Entonces comprendí algo: Gabe había pegado a mi madre. No sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero estaba seguro de que lo había hecho. Quizá llevaba años haciéndolo sin que yo me enterase.

*-x-*

Un silencio sepulcral cayó en la sala.

Ares, ahora Dara, tenía ganas de clavarle sus cuchillos a ése.

Zeus casi había dejado caer su rayo.

Artemisa y Apolo tenían los arcos tensos.

Poseidón estaba quieto sin hacer nada. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Pasaron bastantes minutos para que todos se calmaran un poco, y Hades siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

La ira empezó a expandirse en mi pecho. Me acerqué a Gabe, sacando instintivamente mi bolígrafo del bolsillo.

Él se echó a reír.

—¿Qué, pringado? ¿Vas a escribirme encima? Si me tocas, irás a la cárcel para siempre, ¿te enteras?

*-x-*

-Solo de escuchar las palabras de ése me pongo enferma. -Protestó Artemisa.

*-x-*

—Vale ya, Gabe —lo interrumpió su colega Eddie—. Sólo es un crío.

Gabe lo fulminó con la mirada e imitó con voz de falsete:

—Sólo es un crío.

Sus otros colegas rieron como idiotas.

*-x-*

-Todos esos se merecen un castigo. -Comentó Poseidón muy serio mirando a Hades.

El dios del inframundo asintió.

*-x-*

—Está bien. Seré amable. —Gabe me enseñó unos dientes manchados de tabaco y añadió—: Tienes cinco minutos para recoger tus cosas y largarte. Si no, llamaré a la policía.

—¡Gabe, por favor! —suplicó mi madre.

—Prefirió huir de casa —repuso él—. Muy bien, pues que siga huido.

Me moría de ganas por destapar Anaklusmos, pero la hoja no hería a los humanos. Y Gabe, en la definición más pobre del término, era humano.

*-x-*

-Ése no llega ni a eso. -Dijo Dara.

*-x-*

Mi madre me agarró del brazo.

—Por favor, Percy. Vamos. Iremos a tu cuarto.

Permití que me apartara. Las manos aún me temblaban de ira.

Mi habitación estaba abarrotada de la basura de Gabe: baterías de coche estropeadas, trastos y chismes de toda índole, e incluso un ramo de flores medio podridas que alguien le había enviado tras ver su entrevista con Barbara Walters.

*-x-*

-Haré que se coma esas flores. -Murmuró Deméter. -O que las flores se lo coman a él.

*-x-*

—Gabe sólo está un poco disgustado, cariño —me dijo mi madre—. Hablaré con él más tarde. Estoy segura de que funcionará.

—Mamá, nunca funcionará. No mientras él siga aquí.

Ella se frotó las manos, nerviosa.

—Mira… te llevaré a mi trabajo el resto del verano. En otoño a lo mejor encontramos otro internado…

—Déjalo ya, mamá.

Bajó la mirada.

—Lo intento, Percy. Sólo… que necesito algo de tiempo.

De pronto apareció un paquete en mi cama. Por lo menos, habría jurado que un instante antes no estaba allí. Era una caja de cartón del tamaño de una pelota de baloncesto. La dirección estaba escrita con mi caligrafía:

Los Dioses

Monte Olimpo

Planta 600

Edificio Empire State

Nueva York, NY

Con mis mejores deseos, PERCY JACKSON

Encima, escrita con la letra clara de un hombre, leí la dirección de nuestro apartamento y las palabras:

«devolver AL remitente.»

*-x-*

Muchos sonrieron sádicamente.

*-x-*

De repente comprendí lo que Poseidón me había dicho en el Olimpo: un paquete y una decisión. «Hagas lo que hagas, debes saber que eres hijo mío. Eres un auténtico hijo del dios del mar.»

Miré a mi madre.

—Mamá, ¿quieres que desaparezca Gabe?

*-x-*

-¡Síiiiiiiiiii! -Gritaron todos.

*-x-*

—Percy, no es tan fácil. Yo…

—Mamá, contesta. Ese cretino te ha pegado. ¿Quieres que desaparezca o no?

Vaciló, y después asintió levemente.

*-x-*

Cerbero ladró algo que hizo sonreír a Grover y a los dioses.

-Ha dicho que él se comería a ése humano con gusto, pero que a lo mejor le daba una indigestión y no quiere arriesgarse. -Tradujo Apolo.

Muchos rieron y felicitaron al perro.

*-x-*

—Sí, Percy. Quiero, e intento reunir todo mi valor para decírselo. Pero eso no puedes hacerlo tú por mí. No puedes resolver mis problemas.

Miré la caja.

Sí podía resolverlos. Si la llevaba a la mesa de póquer y sacaba su contenido, podría empezar mi propio jardín de estatuas justo allí, en el salón. Eso es lo que un héroe griego habría hecho, pensé. Era lo que Gabe se merecía. Pero la historia de un héroe siempre acaba en tragedia, como había dicho Poseidón.

*-x-*

-Sería el jardín de estatuas más feo del mundo. -Comentó Perséfone.

*-x-*

Recordé el inframundo. Pensé en el espíritu de Gabe vagando eternamente en los Campos de Asfódelos, o condenado a alguna tortura terrible tras la alambrada de espino de los Campos de Castigo: una partida de póquer eterna, sumergido hasta la cintura en aceite hirviendo y escuchando ópera.

*-x-*

Nico carraspeó incómodo.

Todos le miraron.

-¿Qué pasa? -Quiso saber Percy.

-Ese es justamente el castigo que le ha dado mi padre.

Todos lo celebraron incluso Hera.

*-x-*

¿Tenía yo derecho a enviar a alguien allí, incluso tratándose de alguien tan despreciable como Gabe?

Un mes antes no lo habría dudado. Ahora…

—Puedo hacerlo —le dije a mi madre—. Una miradita dentro de esta caja y no volverá a molestarte.

*-x-*

-Se quedará de piedra. -Rió Tommy.

-Literalmente. -Secundó Luke.

*-x-*

Mi madre miró el paquete y lo comprendió.

—No, Percy —dijo apartándose—. No puedes.

—Poseidón te llamó reina —le dije—. Me contó que no había conocido a una mujer como tú en mil años.

*-x-*

Zeus le dio la razón a su hermano. pero no lo diría en voz alta.

*-x-*

—Percy… —musitó ruborizándose.

—Mereces algo mejor que esto, mamá. Deberías ir a la universidad, obtener tu título. Podrías escribir tu novela, conocer a un buen hombre, vivir en una casa bonita. Ya no tienes que protegerme quedándote con Gabe. Deja que me deshaga de él.

Se secó una lágrima de la mejilla.

—Hablas igual que tu padre —dijo—. Una vez me ofreció detener la marea y construirme un palacio en el fondo del mar. Creía que podía resolver mis problemas con un simple ademán.

*-x-*

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? -Quiso saber Poseidón.

*-x-*

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

*-x-*

Padre e hijo se miraron y se echaron a reír.

*-x-*

Sus ojos multicolores parecieron indagar en mi interior.

—Creo que lo sabes, Percy. Te pareces lo bastante a mí para entenderlo. Si mi vida tiene que significar algo, debo vivirla por mí misma. No puedo dejar que un dios o mi hijo se ocupen de mí… Tengo que encontrar yo sola el sentido de mi existencia. Tu misión me lo ha recordado.

*-x-*

-Esa es una buena reflexión. -Dijo Hestia.

*-x-*

Oímos el sonido de las fichas de póquer e improperios, y el canal deportivo ESPN en el televisor del salón.

—Dejaré la caja aquí —dije—. Si él te amenaza…

Ella asintió con aire triste.

—¿Adonde piensas ir, Percy?

—A la colina Mestiza.

—¿Para verano… o para siempre?

—Supongo que eso depende.

Nos miramos y tuve la sensación de que habíamos alcanzado un acuerdo. Ya veríamos cómo estaban las cosas al final del verano.

Me besó en la frente.

—Serás un héroe, Percy. El mayor héroe de todos.

*-x-*

Percy se puso colorado.

*-x-*

Volví a mirar mi habitación e intuí que ya no volvería a verla. Después fui con mi madre hasta la puerta principal.

—¿Te marchas tan pronto, pringado? —me gritó Gabe por detrás—. ¡Hasta nunca!

*-x-*

-¡Hey basura humana! ¡Solo yo puedo llamar pringado a Prissi! -Gritó Clarisse.

Percy sonrió.

*-x-*

Tuve un último momento de duda. ¿Cómo podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de darle su merecido a aquel bruto? Me iba sin salvar a mi madre.

—¡Sally! —gritó él—. ¿Qué pasa con ese pastel de carne?

Una mirada de ira refulgió en los ojos de mi madre y pensé que, después de todo, quizá sí estaba dejándola en buenas manos. Las suyas propias.

*-x-*

Artemisa no pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa al hijo de su tío.

*-x-*

—El pastel de carne llega en un minuto, cariño —le contestó—. Pastel de carne con sorpresa.

Me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

*-x-*

Los mestizos soltaron risitas.

-Gabe la estatua más horrenda del mundo. Tiene que valer bastante. No cualquiera se atrevería a esculpir algo tan horrible. -Comentó Lee.

Sally rió.

*-x-*

Lo último que vi cuando la puerta se cerraba fue a mi madre observando a Gabe, como si evaluara qué tal quedaría como estatua de jardín.

*-x-*

-Espantoso. -declaró Afrodita.

-Estaría mejor siendo el blanco de tiro de mis cazadoras.

-En esta ocasión, estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo. -Dijo Hades.

-Yo leeré el siguiente. -Intervino Michael.

El dios le lanzó el libro y el hijo de Apolo lo abrió.

*-x-*

Nota:

Me pedíais mucho a Nico, así que aquí está.

Jooo. Escribiendo sobre cazadores de sombras, me han dado ganas de traer a Jace y Alec.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el libro son de Rick Riordan.

Blake y Tommy son míos al igual que las intervenciones.

*-x-*

Michael iba a empezar a leer pero fue interrumpido por un jadeo de dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dara? -Preguntó Poseidón con falsa preocupación.

-¿Qué cojones me has hecho?

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-¡No me toques los huevos tío P! ¡Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando!

-Pero si no tienes huevos. -Intervino Hermes.

-¡Tú cállate joder!

-¿Poseidón qué has hecho?

La mirada de Lee era severa y el dios del mar tuvo que contestarle. Intimidaba bastante allí de pie con las manos en las caderas.

-Resulta que a parte de haberle transformado en mujer, he hecho lo mismo que Afrodita le hizo a Percy.

-¿Dolores menstruales? -Cuestionó Apolo.

-Sí.

Ares se llevó las manos al vientre y gritó.

Entonces sintió que algo le manchaba el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-¡Estoy lactando! ¡Creo que estoy lactando!

Se bajó los tirantes del vestido y se sacó un pecho.

-¡Por todas las armas! ¡Estoy lactando!

-Una pregunta: ¿Por qué el dios de la guerra se está hinchando?

-¡No digas tonterías niño de Afrodita! ¡No me estoy hinchando!

-Es como si tuviera un embarazo acelerado. -Comentó Apolo.

Poseidón sonrió con falsa inocencia.

-Sobrinito prepárate para atender un parto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio tío P?

-Te jactabas tanto de ser un hombre y de creerte superior a las mujeres, que he decidido que sientas lo que sienten ellas.

Lee Fletcher le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Te has pasado.

-¿Puedo librarme de que te enfades conmigo si te digo que ha sido idea de Artemisa?

-Solo si es verdad lo que dices. Si me estás mintiendo, no me acercaré a ti durante lo que quede de libro y todo el siguiente.

La diosa de la caza no iba a ayudar a su tío, pero decidió decirle la verdad al hijo de Apolo.

Ella era una diosa que despreciaba a los hombres y todo lo que queráis, pero ¿Quién en su sano juicio se resiste a los ojos de foquita bebé que ponía el dios del mar? Ni siquiera ella era tan desalmada.

-Ha sido idea mía.

Mientras tanto, Ares soportaba el dolor como podía. En sus miles de años de existencia, había padecido de varios dolores producto de sus luchas, pero nada se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante.

-Creo que habéis exagerado bastante con estos dolores. Dudo que alguien pueda soportarlos. Y menos una mortal.

-Pues eso no es nada. -Comentó Artemisa. -Hay dolores de parto peores.

-Dime que me estás vacilando.

-En absoluto.

-¿Cada cuánto tiempo te vienen las contracciones? -Quiso saber Apolo.

-¿Cada tres minutos.

El dios del sol hizo aparecer una camilla e hizo que Dara se recostase allí.

-¡Sacadme esto ya! ¿Por qué siento como si algo se moviera dentro de mí?

-Porque vas a tener un bebé. -Contestó Artemisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Y qué voy a hacer yo con un mocoso?

-Cuidarlo. -Respondió Hestia.

-¡Pero si yo no tengo ni idea de como hacer eso!

A partir de ahí, todo fueron gritos, maldiciones e intentos fallidos por calmar al dios de la guerra.

-(Menos mal que padre le retiró todas las armas que si no…) -Pensó Hermes mirando como Hefesto tuvo que encadenar a la dulce Dara a la camilla por su seguridad.

-Vamos, empuja, ya veo la cabeza.

Habían pasado tres largas horas que a Ares se le hicieron eternas.

-(Y el parto de las mortales podía durar muchísimo más.) -Reflexionó.

Con un fuerte grito, Dara terminó de parir.

Un gimoteo infantil se escuchó segundos más tarde.

-¿Quieres cogerlo? -Preguntó el dios del sol.

-¡Aparta esa cosa de mí!

Ares vio la carita colorada del bebé y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-Trae eso aquí. -Dijo unos instantes después.

Cuando Dara lo cogió, sintió una calidez que nunca había sentido. Y también sintió la necesidad de proteger a ese bebé.

Mientras le daba el pecho, el dios se iba recuperando de aquella horrible experiencia y minutos después estaba de vuelta en su trono con el mocoso en brazos ya dormido.

-¿Cómo le vas a llamar? -Quiso saber Hestia.

-¿Se va a quedar? Yo creía que solo tendría que cuidarlo mientras fuese mujer.

-Lo que acabas de decir es sumamente horrible. -Dijo la diosa del hogar. -Si tu no lo quieres, yo me haré cargo de él.

-Creo que te dejaré cogerlo alguna vez. Pero no te emociones. El mocoso es mío.

-¿Puedo cogerlo? -Preguntó Afrodita.

-No. Es mi mocoso.

-¿Pero cómo le vas a llamar? -Inquirió Hermes.

-Mocoso.

Ese no es un nombre apropiado para un bebé. -Protestó Deméter.

-Cuando se me ocurra el nombre adecuado os lo diré. No he tenido tiempo para pensarlo.

-En ese caso, empieza a leer chico.

Michael obedeció a Zeus.

*-x-*

Capítulo 22. La profecía se cumple

*-x-*

Los semidioses miraron a Luke.

*-x-*

Habíamos sido los primeros héroes en regresar vivos a la colina Mestiza desde Luke, así que todo el mundo nos trataba como si hubiéramos ganado algún reality show.

*-x-*

-Es que nos alegrábamos de que os hubiese ido bien en la misión. -Se justificó Lee el cual aún seguía al lado de Nico ignorando los pucheros que hacía el dios del mar.

*-x-*

Según la tradición del campamento, nos ceñimos coronas de laurel en el gran festival organizado en nuestro honor, y después dirigimos una procesión hasta la hoguera, donde debíamos quemar los sudarios que nuestras cabañas habían confeccionado en nuestra ausencia.

*-x-*

-¿Quién hizo el tuyo? -Quiso saber Poseidón.

*-x-*

La mortaja de Malcolm era tan bonita —seda gris con lechuzas de plata bordadas—, que le comenté que era una pena no enterrarle con ella.

*-x-*

Todos miraron a Percy con mucho asombro.

-¿Es así cómo se liga ahora? -Quiso saber Apolo.

-Solo es Percy siendo Percy. -Contestó Thalia.

-Vaya manera de alagar a alguien. -Protestó Afrodita.

El hijo del dios del mar estaba muy sonrojado.

*-x-*

Me dio un puñetazo y me dijo que cerrara el pico.

*-x-*

-Yo le hubiera roto los dientes. -Comentó Clarisse.

-¿Así le muestras tu afecto al hijo de Hermes? -Quiso saber Apolo.

-Por supuesto.

-Creo que Chris tiene más huevos que todos nosotros juntos. Porque es muy impresionante, valiente, y arriesgado salir con un hijo de Ares. Pero salir con Clarisse… Eso sí que tiene mérito. -Comentó Percy.

-¡Esa lengua niño impertinente! Hay menores presentes. -Espetó Dara.

*-x-*

Como era hijo de Poseidón, no había nadie en mi cabaña, así que la de Ares se había ofrecido voluntaria para hacer la mía. A una sábana vieja le habían pintado una cenefa con caras sonrientes con los ojos en cruz, y la palabra PRINGADO bien grande en medio.

*-x-*

Ares no pudo evitar reírse.

-muy madura la Rue. -Comentó Thalia.

*-x-*

Moló quemarla.

*-x-*

-Opino lo mismo. -Gruñó Poseidón fulminando a la hija de su sobrino con la mirada.

*-x-*

Mientras la cabaña de Apolo dirigía el coro y nos pasábamos sándwiches de galleta, malvaviscos y chocolate.

*-x-*

A Quirón se le hizo la boca agua.

*-x-*

Me senté rodeado de mis antiguos compañeros de la cabaña de Hermes, los amigos de Malcolm de la cabaña de Atenea y los colegas sátiros de Grover, que estaban admirando la recién expedida licencia de buscador que le había concedido el Consejo de los Sabios Ungulados.

*-x-*

-Sigo pensando que son unas cabras gordas, viejas y estúpidas. -Refunfuñó Percy.

*-x-*

El consejo había definido la actuación de Grover en la misión como: «Valiente hasta la indigestión. Nada que hayamos visto hasta ahora le llega a la base de las pezuñas.»

*-x-*

-¿Qué clase de sátiro se mete en lugares bajo tierra? -preguntó Dioniso con un bufido.

-G man. -Contestó Percy.

-El niño cabra. -Secundó Castor.

*-x-*

Los únicos que no tenían ganas de fiesta eran Clarisse y sus colegas de cabaña, cuyas miradas envenenadas me indicaban que jamás me perdonarían por haber avergonzado a su padre.

*-x-*

La mencionada gruñó muy disgustada.

Le lanzó una lata al hijo de Poseidón, pero Grover la interceptó de un mordisco y se la tragó.

*-x-*

Por mí, bien. Ni siquiera el discurso de bienvenida de Dioniso iba a amargarme el ánimo.

*-x-*

Poseidón miró al dios del vino.

*-x-*

—Sí, sí, vale, así que el mocoso no ha acabado matándose, y ahora se lo tendrá aún más creído. Bien, pues hurra. Más anuncios: este sábado no habrá regatas de canoas…

*-x-*

-Demasiada amabilidad acabará conmigo. -Se quejó el señor D.

Los mestizos le miraron incrédulos.

*-x-*

Regresé a la cabaña 3, pero ya no me sentía tan solo. Tenía amigos con los que entrenar por el día.

*-x-*

-Nosotros entrenaríamos contigo, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a dejarte un arco nunca más. -Comentó Lee.

El hijo del dios de los mares se puso colorado.

*-x-*

De noche, me quedaba despierto y escuchaba el mar, consciente de que mi padre estaba ahí fuera. A lo mejor aún no estaba muy seguro de mí, o de verdad prefería que no hubiese nacido, pero vigilaba. Y hasta el momento, se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

*-x-*

-Siempre. -Dijo el dios del mar.

Percy le sonrió.

*-x-*

Y en cuanto a mi madre, tenía la ocasión de empezar una nueva vida. Recibí la carta una semana después de mi llegada al campamento.

*-x-*

Todos se sentaron más rectos y prestaron mucha atención.

*-x-*

Me contaba que Gabe había desaparecido misteriosamente; de hecho, que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Lo había denunciado a la policía, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que jamás lo encontrarían.

*-x-*

Todos tenían sonrisas crueles. Incluso Blake y Cerbero enseñaban los dientes.

*-x-*

En otro orden de cosas, mamá acababa de vender su primera escultura de hormigón tamaño natural, titulada El jugador de póquer, a un coleccionista a través de una galería de arte del Soho.

*-x-*

-La gente puede llegar a tener gustos espantosos. -Se quejó Michael.

*-x-*

Había obtenido tanto dinero que había pagado la fianza para un piso nuevo y la matrícula del primer semestre en la Universidad de Nueva York. La galería del Soho le había pedido más esculturas, que definían como «un gran paso hacia el neorrealismo superfeo».

*-x-*

-Demasiado feo. -Dijo Percy.

-Más que feo. -Secundó Sally.

*-x-*

«Pero no te preocupes —añadía mi madre—. La escultura se ha acabado. Me he deshecho de aquella caja de herramientas que me dejaste. Ya es hora de que vuelva a escribir… —Al final incluía una posdata—: Percy, he encontrado una buena escuela privada en la ciudad. He dejado un depósito, por si quieres matricularte en séptimo curso. Podrías vivir en casa. Pero si prefieres quedarte interno en la colina Mestiza, lo entenderé.»

*-x-*

-Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Sally le sonrió a su hijo con mucho cariño.

*-x-*

Doblé la carta con cuidado y la dejé en mi mesita de noche. Todas las noches antes de dormirme, volvía a leerla e intentaba decidir cómo responderle.

*-x-*

Hestia sonreía con calidez.

Dara mecía a su bebé que se empezaba a remover inquieto.

*-x-*

El 4 de julio, todo el campamento se reunió junto a la playa para asistir a unos fuegos artificiales organizados por la cabaña 9. Dado que eran los hijos de Hefesto, no se conformarían con unas cutres explosioncitas rojas, blancas y azules.

*-x-*

-Me ofende que pienses eso. -Gruñó Charles.

*-x-*

Habían anclado una barcaza lejos de la orilla y la habían cargado con cohetes tamaño misil. Según Malcolm, que había visto antes el espectáculo, los disparos eran tan seguidos que parecerían fotogramas de una animación. Al final aparecería una pareja de guerreros espartanos de treinta metros de altura que cobrarían vida encima del mar, lucharían y estallarían en mil colores.

*-x-*

-Me encanta ver los fuegos artificiales del campamento. -Dijo Tommy.

-A mí me gustaría poder verlos algún día. -Intervino Frederic.

*-x-*

Mientras Malcolm y yo extendíamos la manta de picnic, apareció Grover para despedirse. Vestía sus vaqueros habituales, una camiseta y zapatillas, pero en las últimas semanas tenía aspecto de mayor, casi como si fuera al instituto. La perilla de chivo se le había vuelto más espesa. Había ganado peso y los cuernos le habían crecido tres centímetros, así que ahora tenía que llevar la gorra rasta todo el tiempo para pasar por humano.

*-x-*

-Nuestro cabritillo se hace mayor. -Se lamentó Castor.

-Niño cabra, nuestro pequeño niño cabra pronto abandonará el redil. -Dramatizó Pólux.

Grover les miró mal.

*-x-*

—Me voy —dijo—. Sólo he venido para decir… Bueno, ya sabéis.

Intenté alegrarme por él. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días un sátiro era autorizado a partir en busca del gran dios Pan. Pero costaba decir adiós. Sólo conocía a Grover desde hacía un año, pero era mi amigo más antiguo.

*-x-*

-Yo también te quiero niño pez.

-Eres una mala cabra. -Se quejó Percy.

*-x-*

Malcolm le dio un abrazo y le recordó que no se quitara los pies falsos.

Yo le pregunté dónde buscaría primero.

—Es… ya sabes, un secreto —me contestó—. Ojalá pudierais venir conmigo, chicos, pero los humanos y Pan…

*-x-*

-La pequeña cabra nos deja. -Dijo Thalia.

-Buscará sus propias caprinas aventuras. -secundó Malcolm.

-Estáis pesaditos.

*-x-*

—Lo entendemos —le aseguró Malcolm—. ¿Llevas suficientes latas para el camino?

—Sí.

—¿Y te acuerdas de las melodías para la flauta?

—Jo, Malcolm —protestó—. Pareces tan controladora como mamá cabra.

*-x-*

-mamá cabra estará triste porque su hombrecito cabra se marcha. -Intervino Castor.

-¡Te voy a dar una patada caprina como no te calles!

-Su primera revelión adolescente. Creo que voy a llorar. -Dijo Pólux con la cara en el hombro de su hermano.

*-x-*

Agarró su cayado y se colgó una mochila del hombro. Tenía el aspecto de cualquier autoestopista de los que se ven por las carreteras: no quedaba nada del pequeño sietemesino al que yo defendía de los matones en la academia Yancy.

*-x-*

-Ahora es un niño burro hecho y derecho. -Rió Thalia.

-¡No me llames burro!

La teniente de Artemisa rió con fuerza.

*-x-*

—Bueno —dijo—, deseadme suerte.

*-x-*

-¡Suerte niño cabra! -Gritaron todos los mestizos.

*-x-*

Abrazó otra vez a Malcolm. Me dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejó entre las dunas.

*-x-*

-¡Percalcolm están solos! ¿Qué harán? -Se emocionó Afrodita.

-¡Teníamos doce años! -Gritó el hijo de Atenea.

-Conozco gente que ha perdido la virginidad a esa edad. -Dijo la diosa.

*-x-*

Los fuegos artificiales surgieron entre explosiones en el cielo: Hércules matando al león de Nemea, Artemisa tras el jabalí, George Washington (que, por cierto, era hijo de Atenea) cruzando el río Delaware.

*-x-*

Los semidioses sonrieron.

*-x-*

—¡Eh, Grover! —le grité. Se volvió en la linde del bosque—. Dondequiera que vayas, espero que hagan buenas enchiladas.

*-x-*

-Tú si eres un buen amigo. -Le dijo el niño cabra al hijo de Poseidón.

-¡Grovercy! ¡Voy a shippearlos a partir de ahora!

Los amigos miraron a la diosa del amor horrorizados.

-Tengo novia, se llama Enebro.

Afrodita le ignoró.

*-x-*

El sonrió y al punto desapareció entre los árboles.

—Volveremos a verlo —dijo Malcolm.

*-x-*

-Fue algo traumático verle de nuevo. -rió Percy.

Los dioses le miraron en busca de respuestas que el semidiós no dio.

-En el segundo libro lo sabréis. -Aclaró Malcolm.

*-x-*

Intenté creerlo. El hecho de que ningún buscador hubiera regresado antes tras dos mil años… En fin, decidí que prefería no pensar en aquello. Grover sería el primero. Sí, tenía que serlo.

*-x-*

-¡Si es que son adorables juntos! ¡Viva el Grovercy!

-Vas a despertar al mocoso. -Gruñó Dara.

*-x-*

Transcurrió julio.

Pasé los días concibiendo nuevas estrategias para capturar la bandera y haciendo alianzas con las otras cabañas para mantener las zarpas de la cabaña de Ares lejos del estandarte.

*-x-*

-¡Arercy! ¡También los shippeo! Claramente vuestras peleas son producto de la tensión sexual reprimida.

-Desvarías mujer.

-He decidido shippear a Percy con todo el mundo. Y si son masculinos mucho mejor. ¡Soy fan del yaoi!

*-x-*

Conseguí subir por primera vez el rocódromo sin que me quemara la lava.

De vez en cuando pasaba junto a la Casa Grande, miraba las ventanas del desván y pensaba en el Oráculo. Intentaba convencerme de que su profecía se había cumplido.

*-x-*

-Falta el amigo que te traicionará. -Dijo Poseidón.

Los semidioses miraron a Luke.

*-x-*

«Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha rebelado.» Había estado allí, y lo había hecho: aunque el dios traidor había resultado Ares en vez de Hades.

*-x-*

-¡También shippeo Hadercy!

-Esto es muy embarazoso. -Gimoteó el hijo del dios del mar.

Hades le lanzó una mirada asesina a la diosa del amor, la cual le ignoró por completo.

*-x-*

«Encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás.» Hecho. Marchando una de rayo maestro.

*-x-*

-Astrapí, mi querido rayo. -Susurró Zeus. Pero todo el mundo le escuchó.

*-x-*

Marchando otra de yelmo de oscuridad para la cabeza grasienta de Hades.

*-x-*

-¡Perseus Jackson!

El chico sonrió con inocencia.

*-x-*

«Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.» Este vaticinio seguía preocupándome. Ares había fingido ser mi amigo y después me había traicionado. Eso debía de ser lo que quería decir el Oráculo…

*-x-*

Nico bufó.

*-x-*

«Al final, no conseguirás salvar lo más importante.» Había fracasado en salvar a mi madre, pero sólo porque había dejado que se salvara ella misma, y sabía que eso era lo correcto. Así pues, ¿por qué seguía intranquilo?

*-x-*

Luke se removió incómodo ante todas las miradas acusadoras que estaba recibiendo.

*-x-*

La última noche del curso estival llegó demasiado rápido.

Los campistas cenamos juntos por última vez. Quemamos parte de nuestra cena para los dioses. Junto a la hoguera, los consejeros mayores concedían las cuentas de «fin de verano».

*-x-*

Percy se frotó el brazo en el que tenía el tatuaje del campamento Júpiter.

*-x-*

Yo obtuve mi propio collar de cuero, y cuando vi la cuenta de mi primer verano, me alegré de que el resplandor del fuego enmascarara mi sonrojo. Era completamente negra, con un tridente verde mar brillando en el centro.

*-x-*

Poseidón sonrió con arrogancia.

*-x-*

—La elección fue unánime —anunció Luke—. Esta cuenta conmemora al primer hijo del dios del mar en este campamento, ¡y la misión que llevó a cabo hasta la parte más oscura del inframundo para evitar una guerra!

*-x-*

Todos los semidioses aplaudieron haciendo que Percy se ruborizase.

*-x-*

El campamento entero se puso en pie y me vitoreó. Incluso la cabaña de Ares se vio obligada a levantarse.

*-x-*

-Nunca desaprovechamos la oportunidad de armar jaleo. -Comentó Clarisse.

*-x-*

La cabaña de Atenea empujó a Malcolm hacia delante para que compartiese el aplauso.

No estoy seguro de que vuelva a sentirme tan contento o triste como en aquel momento. Por fin había encontrado una familia, gente que se preocupaba por mí y que pensaba que había hecho algo bien.

*-x-*

Muchos le sonrieron al hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

Pero, por la mañana, la mayoría se marcharía a pasar el año fuera.

A la mañana siguiente encontré una carta formal en mi mesilla de noche.

Sabía que la había escrito Dioniso, porque se empeñaba en escribir mi nombre mal:

*-x-*

-A ver qué escribe este idiota. -Refunfuñó Poseidón.

-Se nota que no tienes al rubito encima. Estás más susceptible. -Rió el dios de las fiestas.

-¡Ya verás lo susceptible que puedo llegar a ser!

*-x-*

Apreciado Peter Johnson:

*-x-*

-Pero si lo he dicho bien. -Comentó Dioniso fingiendo confusión.

-¡Es Percy Jackson! -Espetó Lee.

-Lo que he dicho. Peter Johnson.

*-x-*

Si tienes intención de quedarte en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, debes notificarlo a la Casa Grande antes del mediodía de hoy. Si no anuncias tus intenciones, asumiremos que has dejado libre la cabaña o has muerto víctima de un final horrible.

*-x-*

-Sciocco… -murmuró Nico.

*-x-*

Las arpías de la limpieza empezarán a trabajar al atardecer. Tienen permiso para comerse a cualquier campista no autorizado. Todos los artículos personales que olvidéis serán incinerados en el foso de lava.

*-x-*

-¡A ti si que te voy a incinerar! -Espetó Hefesto.

*-x-*

¡Que tengas un buen día!

*-x-*

-Sí, fantástico. -Ironizó Ethan.

*-x-*

Sr. D (Dioniso)

Director del Campamento. N.° 12 del Consejo Olímpico

Ese es otro de los problemas del THDA. Las fechas límite no son reales para mí hasta que las tengo encima. El verano había terminado y yo seguía sin informar a mi madre, o al campamento, sobre si me quedaría o no. Y ahora sólo tenía unas horas para decidirlo.

*-x-*

-Eres como los españoles en Navidad. Siempre dejan las compras para el último momento. -Dijo Lee.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso de los españoles? -Preguntó Poseidón.

-Tengo familiares en Madrid.

*-x-*

La decisión debería haber sido fácil. Quiero decir que se trataba de escoger entre nueve meses entrenando para ser un héroe o nueve meses sentado en una clase…

*-x-*

-Prefiero el campamento. -Comentó Chris.

*-x-*

En fin.

Supongo que debía tener en cuenta a mi madre. Por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de vivir con ella un año sin la molesta presencia de Gabe.

*-x-*

-Es una decisión difícil. -Concordó Thalia.

*-x-*

Podría sentirme cómodo en casa y pasear por la ciudad en mi tiempo libre. Recordaba las palabras de Malcolm durante nuestra misión: «Los monstruos están en el mundo real. Ahí es donde descubres si sirves para algo o no.»

*-x-*

-Lanzarse a luchar con los monstruos porque sí, es una gilipollez. -Dijo Castor.

-Son ganas de querer morir a lo tonto. -secundó Pólux.

*-x-*

Pensé en el destino de Thalia, hija de Zeus.

*-x-*

-Todos sabemos quien es Thalia. No hace falta que repitas que es hija de Zeus. -Apostilló Nico.

Percy bufó.

-¿Un nuevo shipp! ¡Percico!

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de coña? ¿Percy y yo?

-¡Sí! ¡me encanta emparejar gente!

*-x-*

Me preguntaba cuántos monstruos me atacarían si abandonaba la colina Mestiza. Si me quedaba en casa todo el año académico, sin Quirón o mis otros amigos para ayudarme, ¿llegaríamos mi madre y yo vivos al siguiente verano? Eso suponiendo que los exámenes de deletrear y las redacciones de cinco párrafos no acabaran conmigo.

*-x-*

-Odio ese tipo de exámenes. -Gimoteó Chris.

*-x-*

Decidí bajar al estadio y practicar un poco con la espada. Quizá eso me aclararía las ideas.

*-x-*

-Buena idea Pringado.

*-x-*

Las instalaciones del campamento, casi desiertas, refulgían al calor de agosto. Los campistas estaban en sus cabañas recogiendo, o de aquí para allá con escobas y mopas, preparándose para la inspección final.

Argos ayudaba a algunas chicas de Afrodita con sus maletas de Gucci y juegos de maquillaje colina arriba, donde el miniautobús del campamento esperaba para llevarlas al aeropuerto.

*-x-*

Afrodita sonrió pero los semidioses bufaron.

*-x-*

«Aún no pienses en marcharte —me dije—. Sólo entrena.»

Me acerqué al estadio de los luchadores de espada y descubrí que Luke había tenido la misma idea.

*-x-*

-¡Lukercy!

-¿Vas a hacer eso cada vez que Percy se encuentre o hable con cualquier persona? -Refunfuñó Hera.

-Claro que sí. -Contestó la diosa del amor.

*-x-*

Su bolsa de deporte estaba al borde de la tarima. Trabajaba solo, entrenando contra maniquíes con una espada que nunca le había visto. Debía de ser de acero normal, porque estaba rebanándoles las cabezas a los maniquíes, abriéndoles las tripas de paja.

*-x-*

Los dioses y Quirón le miraron de manera reprobadora.

Ares sonrió por el destino de los muñecos.

*-x-*

Tenía la camiseta naranja de consejero empapada de sudor.

*-x-*

-Me lo imagino con la camiseta empapada haciendo que se le pegue a ese musculoso cuerpo… -Dijo Afrodita relamiéndose.

Percy miró a Luke y se sonrojó. Estaba teniendo precisamente esos pensamientos.

Poseidón sonrió y bañó al semidiós con una gran ola.

Algunos mestizos y dioses le miraban con lujuria.

Más tarde, Hermes le secó.

*-x-*

Su expresión era tan intensa que su vida bien habría podido estar en peligro. Lo observé mientras destripaba la fila entera de maniquíes, les cercenaba las extremidades y los reducía a una pila de paja y armazón.

*-x-*

Ares rió por lo bajo mientras amamantaba otra vez a su bebé.

*-x-*

Sólo eran maniquíes, pero aun así no pude evitar quedar fascinado con la habilidad de Luke.

*-x-*

-(Y con su musculoso cuerpo.) -Pensó el hijo del dios del mar.

*-x-*

El tío era un guerrero increíble. Una vez más me pregunté cómo podía haber fallado en su misión.

*-x-*

Castellan apretó los dientes y gruñó.

*-x-*

Al final me vio y se detuvo a medio lance.

—Percy.

—Oh… perdona. Yo sólo…

*-x-*

-Solo te estabas deleitando con su imagen. -Comentó Afrodita.

*-x-*

—No pasa nada —dijo bajando la espada—. Sólo estoy haciendo unas prácticas de última hora.

—Esos maniquíes ya no molestarán a nadie más.

Luke se encogió de hombros.

—Los reponemos cada verano.

Entonces vi en su espada algo que me resultó extraño. La hoja estaba confeccionada con dos tipos de metal: bronce y acero. Luke se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola.

*-x-*

Hefesto miró al hijo de Hermes con suspicacia.

*-x-*

—¿Ah, esto? Un nuevo juguete. Esta es Backbiter.

*-x-*

-Un nombre curioso. -Dijo May.

*-x-*

—Vaya.

Luke giró la hoja a la luz de modo que brillara.

—Bronce celestial y acero templado —explicó—. Funciona tanto en mortales como en inmortales.

*-x-*

-¿Para qué querrías que funcionara con mortales? -Quiso saber Deméter.

-No lo sé. Ni siquiera tengo esa espada.

*-x-*

Pensé en lo que Quirón me había dicho al empezar mi misión: que un héroe jamás debía dañar a los mortales a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

—No sabía que se podían hacer armas como ésa.

*-x-*

-No deberían hacerse. -Gruñó Charles.

*-x-*

—Probablemente no se puede —coincidió Luke—. Es única. —Me dedicó una sonrisita y envainó la espada—. Oye, iba a buscarte. ¿Qué dices de una última incursión en el bosque, a ver si encontramos algo para luchar?

*-x-*

Poseidón miró al joven con sospecha.

*-x-*

No sé por qué vacilé. Debería haberme alegrado que Luke se mostrara tan amable. Desde mi regreso se había comportado de forma algo distante. Temía que me guardara rencor por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

*-x-*

Castellan iba a decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

*-x-*

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —repuse—. Quiero decir…

—Oh, vamos. —Rebuscó en su bolsa de deporte y sacó un pack de seis latas de Coca-Cola—. Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta.

*-x-*

-¿Una latita? -preguntó Clarisse.

Todos negaron pero ella les lanzó latas vacías a todos.

Grover sonreía como un niño en navidad.

*-x-*

Miré las Coca-Colas, preguntándome de dónde demonios las habría sacado.

*-x-*

-Secretos de los hijos de Hermes. -Dijo Chris.

*-x-*

No había refrescos mortales normales en la tienda del campamento, y tampoco era posible meterlos de contrabando, salvo quizá con la ayuda de un sátiro.

*-x-*

-Un hijo mío tiene sus métodos.

*-x-*

Por supuesto, las copas mágicas de la cena se llenaban de lo que querías, pero no sabía exactamente igual que la Coca-Cola.

Azúcar y cafeína. Mi fuerza de voluntad se desplomó.

—Claro —decidí—. ¿Por qué no?

Bajamos hasta el bosque y dimos una buena caminata buscando algún monstruo, pero hacía demasiado calor. Todos los monstruos con algo de seso estarían haciendo la siesta en sus fresquitas cuevas.

*-x-*

-Dudo que haya muchos monstruos con sentido común. -Resopló Clarisse.

*-x-*

Encontramos un lugar en sombra junto al arroyo donde le había roto la lanza a Clarisse durante mi primera partida de capturar la bandera. Nos sentamos en una roca grande, bebimos las Coca-Colas y observamos el paisaje.

*-x-*

-¡Es una cita! ¡Lukercy es real! -Chilló Afrodita.

*-x-*

Al cabo de un rato, Luke preguntó:

—¿Echas de menos ir de misión?

—¿Con monstruos atacándome a cada paso? ¿Estás de broma?—Luke arqueó una ceja—. Vale, lo echo de menos —admití—. ¿Y tú?

*-x-*

-No puedes mentir a un hijo del dios del engaño. -Se jactó Hermes.

*-x-*

Su rostro se ensombreció.

Estaba acostumbrado a oír decir a las chicas lo guapo que era Luke, pero en aquel instante parecía cansado, enfadado y nada atractivo.

*-x-*

-Gracias hombre.

Percy se sonrojó.

*-x-*

Su pelo rubio se veía gris a la luz del sol. La cicatriz de su rostro parecía más profunda de lo normal. Fui capaz de imaginarlo de viejo.

*-x-*

-No llegó ni a los veinticinco. -Murmuró Nico en voz muy baja.

*-x-*

—Llevo viviendo en la colina Mestiza desde que tenía catorce años —dijo—. Desde que Thalia… Bueno, ya sabes… He entrenado y entrenado y entrenado. Jamás conseguí ser un adolescente normal en el mundo real. Después me asignaron una misión, pero cuando volví fue como si me dijeran: «Hala, ya se ha terminado la diversión. Que tengas una buena vida.»

*-x-*

-Suena deprimente. -Dijo Tommy.

*-x-*

Arrugó su lata y la arrojó al arroyo, lo cual me dejó alucinado de verdad.

*-x-*

Poseidón le lanzó una mirada asesina.

*-x-*

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendes en el Campamento Mestizo es a no ensuciar. De lo contrario, las ninfas y las náyades te lo hacen pagar: cualquier día te metes en tu cama y te la encuentras llena de ciempiés y de barro.

*-x-*

-Una cama de ensueño. -Ironizó Apolo.

*-x-*

—A la porra con las coronas de laurel —dijo Luke—. No voy a terminar como esos trofeos polvorientos en el desván de la Casa Grande.

—¿Piensas marcharte?

Luke me sonrió maliciosamente.

—Pues claro que sí, Percy. Te he traído aquí abajo para despedirme de ti.

*-x-*

-¡Qué romántico!

-Dita, estás asustando al mocoso.

*-x-*

Chasqueó los dedos y al punto un pequeño fuego abrió un agujero en el suelo a mis pies. Del interior salió reptando algo negro y brillante, del tamaño de mi mano. Un escorpión.

*-x-*

Hades miró al hijo de Hermes conmocionado.

*-x-*

Hice ademán de agarrar mi boli.

—Yo no lo haría —me advirtió Luke—. Los escorpiones del abismo saltan hasta cinco metros. El aguijón perfora la ropa. Estarás muerto en sesenta segundos.

*-x-*

-¿Cómo? -Bramó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Pero ¿qué…?

Entonces lo comprendí. «Serás traicionado por quien se dice tu amigo.»

*-x-*

Los dioses miraron a Luke con verdaderas expresiones de furia. Hermes suspiró resignado.

*-x-*

—Tú… —musité.

Se puso en pie tranquilamente y se sacudió los vaqueros.

El escorpión no le prestó atención. Tenía sus ojos negros fijos en mí, mientras reptaba hacia mi zapato con el aguijón enhiesto.

—He visto mucho en el mundo de ahí fuera, Percy —dijo Luke—. ¿Tú no? La oscuridad se congrega, los monstruos son cada vez más fuertes. ¿No te das cuenta de lo inútil que es todo esto? Los héroes son peones de los dioses. Tendrían que haber sido derrocados hace miles de años, pero han aguantado gracias a nosotros, los mestizos.

*-x-*

Zeus quería fulminar a ese insignificante semidiós.

*-x-*

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.

—Luke… estás hablando de nuestros padres —dije.

Soltó una carcajada y luego agregó:

—¿Y sólo por eso tengo que quererlos? Su preciosa civilización occidental es una enfermedad, Percy. Está matando el mundo. La única manera de detenerla es quemarla de arriba abajo y empezar de cero con algo más honesto.

*-x-*

-Eso dicen todos los lunáticos. -Comentó Apolo. -Siempre dicen buscar lo mejor para los demás, pero nunca lo cumplen. Solo quieren lo mejor para ellos. Una minoría no puede decidir como manejar el mundo.

Todos guardaron silencio.

*-x-*

—Estás tan loco como Ares.

*-x-*

-Sin faltar Pringado.

*-x-*

Se le encendieron los ojos.

—Ares es un insensato. Jamás se dio cuenta de quién era su auténtico amo. Si tuviese tiempo, Percy, te lo explicaría, pero me temo que no vivirás tanto.

*-x-*

-Tú serás el que llegue al Hades más pronto que tarde. -Espetó Poseidón.

*-x-*

El escorpión empezó a trepar por la pernera de mi pantalón. Tenía que haber una salida a aquella situación. Necesitaba tiempo.

*-x-*

Sally estaba nerviosa.

*-x-*

—Cronos —dije—. Ese es tu amo.

El aire se volvió repentinamente frío.

*-x-*

-Los nombres tienen poder. -Advirtió Hefesto.

*-x-*

—Deberías tener cuidado con los nombres que pronuncias —me advirtió Luke.

—Cronos hizo que robaras el rayo maestro y el yelmo. Te hablaba en sueños.

Percibí un leve tic en uno de sus ojos.

—También te habló a ti, Percy. Tendrías que haberlo escuchado.

—Te está lavando el cerebro, Luke.

*-x-*

-Jackson tiene razón. -Dijo Zeus.

*-x-*

—Te equivocas. Me mostró que mi talento está desperdiciado. ¿Sabes qué misión me encomendaron hace dos años, Percy? Mi padre, Hermes, quería que robara una manzana dorada del Jardín de las Hespérides y la devolviera al Olimpo. Después de todo el entrenamiento al que me he sometido, eso fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

*-x-*

El dios de los viajeros apretó los puños.

*-x-*

—No es una misión fácil —dije—. Lo hizo Hércules.

—Exacto. Pero ¿dónde está la gloria en repetir lo que otros ya han hecho? Lo único que saben hacer los dioses es repetir su pasado. No puse mi corazón en ello. El dragón del jardín me regaló esto. — Contrariado, señaló la cicatriz—. Y cuando regresé sólo obtuve lástima. Ya entonces quise derrumbar el Olimpo piedra a piedra, pero aguardé el momento oportuno. Empecé a soñar con Cronos, que me convenció de que robara algo valioso, algo que ningún héroe había tenido el valor de llevarse. Cuando nos fuimos de excursión durante el solsticio de invierno, mientras los demás campistas dormían, entré en la sala del trono y me llevé el rayo maestro de debajo de su silla. También el yelmo de oscuridad de Hades. No imaginas lo fácil que fue. Qué arrogantes son los Olímpicos; ni siquiera concebían que alguien pudiese robarles. Tienen un sistema de seguridad lamentable. Ya estaba en mitad de Nueva Jersey cuando oí los truenos y supe que habían descubierto mi robo.

*-x-*

-Bonito discurso Castellan. Pero si quieres una vida mejor con Cronos, eres demasiado ingenuo para creerlo. -Dijo Hades.

-¿Sabes cómo era la época en la que él gobernaba? ¿Tienes idea de lo espantoso que fue? -Interrogó Deméter.

-Hay atrocidades que los humanos de antaño no escribieron. Fueron demasiado escabrosas como para escenificarlas. -Siguió diciendo Hestia.

-Había mutilaciones, violaciones, los humanos eran quemados vivos, y no quieras saber las torturas que recibían a manos de tus "queridos titanes." -Intervino Zeus.

-¿Quieres reconstruir el mundo despertando a Cronos? Adelante, inténtalo. Pero te darás cuenta de que él solo sabe destruir. Es como aquellos dictadores que prometían y prometían, y masacraron a medio mundo. Solo los desesperados se creen las mentiras de los envaucadores. Y luego son los primeros en morir. -continuó Poseidón.

-¿Qué crees que hará Cronos cuando llegue al poder? ¿Crees que te recompensará? Pues no chaval. lo que hará, será matarte cuando ya no le seas útil. -Aportó Hefesto.

-Te diría que nos sentimos culpables por engendrar semidioses, pero son necesarios. No nos gusta que llevéis este tipo de vida, pero si no tuviésemos hijos con mortales, los monstruos terminarían masacrando a todos los humanos. Somos dioses, pero ni siquiera nosotros tenemos el poder para destruir a los monstruos. -Finalizó Apolo.

Luke palideció.

Unos minutos más tarde, Michael siguió leyendo.

*-x-*

El escorpión estaba ahora en mi rodilla, mirándome con ojos brillantes. Intenté mantener firme mi voz.

*-x-*

-No se puede razonar con los que no desean escuchar. -Dijo Artemisa.

*-x-*

—¿Y por qué no le llevaste esos objetos a Cronos?

La sonrisa de Luke desapareció.

—Me… me confié en exceso. Zeus envió a sus hijos e hijas a buscar el rayo robado: Artemisa, Apolo, mi padre, Hermes. Pero fue Ares quien me pilló. Habría podido derrotarlo, pero no me atreví.

*-x-*

El dios de la guerra bufó.

-¿Creías que no mandaría a alguien a buscar mi rayo?

Luke no dijo nada. De la época de la que él venía, nada de esto había pasado aún.

*-x-*

Me desarmó, se hizo con el rayo y el yelmo y me amenazó con volver al Olimpo y quemarme vivo.

*-x-*

-Eso es menos de lo que yo te haría sufrir. -Espetó el dios de los cielos.

*-x-*

Entonces la voz de Cronos vino a mí y me indicó qué decir. Persuadí a Ares de la conveniencia de una gran guerra entre los dioses. Le dije que sólo tenía que esconder los objetos robados durante un tiempo y luego regocijarse viendo cómo los demás peleaban entre sí.

*-x-*

Dara sonrió. Pero borró su sonrisa ante la mirada fulminante que le mandaban su padre y sus tíos.

*-x-*

A Ares le brillaron los ojos con maldad. Supe que lo había engañado. Me dejó ir, y yo regresé al Olimpo antes de que notaran mi ausencia.—

*-x-*

-No eres más que un insignificante semidiós.

-¡Basta! -Gritó Hermes. -Estamos leyendo unos libros para evitar todo esto, pero si seguimos despreciándole, lo único que hará será odiarnos más de lo que ya lo hace.

-¡Ha osado robar dos objetos de poder! ¡Y eso no quedará impune! -Gritó Zeus.

Alzó su rayo dispuesto a fulminarlo, pero Hermes se colocó en frente de él.

-¡Quítate ahora mismo!

-Las Moiras han prohibido atacar a alguien.

-¿Y te crees que me importa? -Inquirió Zeus.

-¡Siéntate! -Gritó Hestia. -Deja en paz al chico. Él aún no ha hecho nada.

Refunfuñando, Zeus le hizo caso a su hermana.

*-x-*

Luke desenvainó su nueva espada y pasó el pulgar por el canto, como hipnotizado por su belleza—. Después, el señor de los titanes… m-me castigó con pesadillas. Juré no volver a fracasar. De vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo, en mis sueños me dijo que llegaría un segundo héroe, alguien a quien podría engañarse para llevar el rayo y el yelmo al Tártaro.

*-x-*

-Percy parece ingenuo pero no lo es. -Comentó Nico.

*-x-*

—Tú invocaste al perro del infierno aquella noche en el bosque.

—Teníamos que hacer creer a Quirón que el campamento no era seguro para ti, así te iniciaría en tu misión. Teníamos que confirmar sus miedos de que Hades iba tras de ti. Y funcionó.

*-x-*

El centauro frunció el ceño.

-Es escalofriante, pero la estrategia es buena.

-Atenea, mejor no digas nada. -Intervino Deméter.

*-x-*

—Las zapatillas voladoras estaban malditas —dije—. Se suponía que tenían que arrastrarme a mí y a la mochila al Tártaro.

—Y lo habrían hecho si las hubieses llevado puestas. Pero se las diste al sátiro, cosa que no formaba parte del plan.

*-x-*

-Es que darle unas zapatillas voladoras a uno de mis hijos, no fue una idea muy brillante.

*-x-*

—Grover estropea todo lo que toca. Hasta confundió la maldición.

*-x-*

Castor y Pólux envolvieron a Luke en varias enredaderas y le dejaron colgando del techo balanceándose peligrosamente.

Thalia le lanzó una descarga eléctrica que le hizo temblar hasta los dientes.

Pero Luke no se quejó.

May miraba a su hijo muy nerviosa. Quería que volviera al sofá con ella.

*-x-*

—Luke miró al escorpión, que ya estaba en mi muslo—. Deberías haber muerto en el Tártaro, Percy. Pero no te preocupes, te dejo con mi amigo para que arregle ese error.

*-x-*

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: Mala hierba nunca muere. -Comentó Pólux.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó Percy. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

El hijo del dios del vino solo rió.

*-x-*

—Thalia dio su vida para salvarte —dije, y me rechinaban los dientes—. ¿Así es como le pagas?

*-x-*

-Golpe bajo. -Dijo Ethan.

Los hijos de Dioniso soltaron las enredaderas y Luke cayó al suelo de pie.

*-x-*

—¡No hables de Thalia! —gritó—. ¡Los dioses la dejaron morir! Esa es una de las muchas cosas por las que pagarán.

*-x-*

-Te equivocas en la manera de actuar. -Habló la teniente de Artemisa.

Castellan no la miró a la cara. No se atrevía.

*-x-*

—Te están utilizando, Luke. Tanto a ti como a Ares. No escuches a Cronos.

—¿Que me están utilizando? —Su voz se tornó aguda—. Mírate a ti mismo. ¿Qué ha hecho tu padre por ti? Cronos se alzará. Sólo has retrasado sus planes. Arrojará a los Olímpicos al Tártaro y devolverá a la humanidad a sus cuevas. A todos salvo a los más fuertes: los que le sirven.

*-x-*

-y esas señoras y señores, son las palabras de un loco idealista. -Aplaudió Dioniso.

*-x-*

—Aparta este bicho —dije—. Si tan fuerte eres, pelea conmigo.

*-x-*

-Eso no funcionará. -Replicó Hermes.

*-x-*

Luke sonrió.

—Buen intento, Percy, pero yo no soy Ares. A mí no vas a engatusarme. Mi señor me espera, y tiene misiones de sobra que darme.

*-x-*

-Pobre iluso. -Se carcajeó Zeus. -Ese titán se comió a sus propios hijos. ¿Qué crees que hará con un simple semidiós?

*-x-*

—Luke…

—Adiós, Percy. Se avecina una nueva Edad de Oro, pero tú no formarás parte de ella.

*-x-*

-Edad de oro… Edad de oro… -Zeus reía a carcajadas mientras repetía una y otra vez: -Edad de oro…

*-x-*

Trazó un arco con la espada y desapareció en una onda de oscuridad.

*-x-*

-otra reina del drama. -Suspiró Hades.

Hermes le miró con los ojos refulgiendo de ira.

*-x-*

El escorpión atacó.

Lo aparté de un manotazo y destapé mi espada. El bichejo me saltó encima y lo corté en dos en el aire.

Iba a felicitarme por mi rápida reacción cuando me miré la mano: tenía un verdugón rojo que supuraba una sustancia amarilla y despedía humo. Después de todo, el bichejo me había picado.

*-x-*

Poseidón, Quirón, Apolo y sus hijos miraron a Percy con total pánico.

*-x-*

Me latían los oídos y se me nubló la visión. Agua, pensé. Me había curado antes. Llegué al arroyo a trompicones y sumergí la mano, pero no ocurrió nada. El veneno era demasiado fuerte. Perdía la visión y apenas me mantenía en pie… «Sesenta segundos», me había dicho Luke. Tenía que regresar al campamento. Si me derrumbaba allí, mi cuerpo serviría de cena para algún monstruo. Nadie sabría jamás qué había ocurrido.

*-x-*

Sally miraba a su hijo temiendo que se desvaneciera de un momento a otro.

*-x-*

Sentí las piernas como plomo. Me ardía la frente. Avancé a tropezones hacia el campamento, y las ninfas se revolvieron en los árboles.

—Socorro… —gemí—. Por favor…

Dos de ellas me agarraron de los brazos y me arrastraron. Recuerdo haber llegado al claro, un consejero pidiendo ayuda, un centauro haciendo sonar una caracola.

*-x-*

-El consejero fui yo. -Dijo Charles.

-Hombre, no vas a ser el centauro. -Ironizó Silena.

El chico la miró de manera despectiva.

*-x-*

Después todo se volvió negro.

*-x-*

-Nos costó bastante a Will y a mí lograr curarlo. -Comentó Lee. -A pesar de que mi hermano tenía once años, era el mejor sanador de la cabaña siete. Y lo sigue siendo.

Nico sintió una sensación cálida cuando Fletcher mencionó a Solace pero no entendía lo que significaba.

*-x-*

Me desperté con una pajita en la boca. Sorbía algo que sabía a galletas de chocolate. Néctar.

*-x-*

Sally respiró aliviada.

*-x-*

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba en una cama de la enfermería de la Casa Grande, con la mano derecha vendada como si fuera un mazo. Argos montaba guardia en una esquina. Malcolm, sentado a mi lado, sostenía mi vaso de néctar y me pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.

*-x-*

-¡Percalcolm! -Gritó Afrodita.

Atenea gruñó molesta.

*-x-*

—Aquí estamos otra vez —dije.

—Cretino —dijo Malcolm, lo que me indicó lo contento que estaba de verme consciente—. Estabas verde y volviéndote gris cuando te encontramos. De no ser por los cuidados de Quirón y los hijos de Apolo…

*-x-*

Poseidón jugueteaba con una esfera de agua tratando de calmarse.

*-x-*

—Bueno, bueno —intervino la voz de Quirón—. La constitución de Percy tiene parte del mérito.

Estaba sentado junto a los pies de la cama en forma humana, motivo por el que aún no había reparado en él. Su parte inferior estaba comprimida mágicamente en la silla de ruedas; la superior, vestida con chaqueta y corbata. Sonrió, pero se le veía pálido y cansado, como cuando pasaba despierto toda la noche corrigiendo los exámenes de latín.

*-x-*

El centauro rió entre dientes.

*-x-*

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.

—Como si me hubieran congelado las entrañas y después las hubieran calentado en el microondas.

*-x-*

Dara se mostró pensativa.

-Eso sería un gran método de…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! -Chilló Hestia.

*-x-*

—Bien, teniendo en cuenta que eso era veneno de escorpión del abismo. Ahora tienes que contarme, si puedes, qué ocurrió exactamente.

Entre sorbos de néctar, les conté la historia.

Cuando finalicé, hubo un largo silencio.

—No puedo creer que Luke… —A Malcolm le falló la voz. Su expresión se tornó de tristeza y enfado —. Sí, sí puedo creerlo. Que los dioses lo maldigan… Nunca fue el mismo tras su misión.

*-x-*

El hijo de Atenea le lanzó una calabaza al rubio.

-¡Dioses Malcolm! ¿De dónde sacas estas cosas?

Él no contestó. En lugar de hacerlo, le lanzó un mango maduro.

*-x-*

—Hay que avisar al Olimpo —murmuró Quirón—. Iré inmediatamente.

—Luke aún está ahí fuera —dije—. Tengo que ir tras él.

*-x-*

Sally frunció el ceño.

*-x-*

Quirón meneó la cabeza.

—No, Percy. Los dioses…

—No harán nada —espeté—. ¡Zeus ha dicho que el asunto estaba cerrado!

*-x-*

El mencionado no hizo caso de las miradas acusadoras que le lanzaban los otros dioses.

*-x-*

—Percy, sé que esto es duro, pero ahora no puedes correr en busca de venganza. Primero tienes que reponerte, y después someterte a un duro entrenamiento.

No me gustaba, pero Quirón tenía razón. Eché un vistazo a mi mano y supe que tardaría en volver a usar la espada.

—Quirón, tu profecía del Oráculo era sobre Cronos, ¿no? ¿Aparecía yo en ella? ¿Y Malcolm?

*-x-*

-No va a decírtelo. -Comentó Chris.

*-x-*

Quirón se revolvió con inquietud.

—Percy, no me corresponde…

—Te han ordenado que no me lo cuentes, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos eran comprensivos pero tristes.

—Serás un gran héroe, niño. Haré todo lo que pueda para prepararte. Pero si tengo razón sobre el camino que se abre ante ti… —Un súbito trueno retumbó haciendo vibrar las ventanas—.

*-x-*

-Ya está la dramática. -Resopló Hades.

Zeus le asesinó con la mirada.

*-x-*

—¡Bien! — exclamó Quirón—. ¡Vale! —Exhaló un suspiro de frustración y añadió—: Los dioses tienen sus motivos, Percy. Saber demasiado del futuro de uno mismo nunca es bueno.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sentados sin hacer nada —insistí.

—No vamos a quedarnos sentados —prometió Quirón—. Pero debes tener cuidado. Cronos quiere que te deshilaches, que tu vida se trunque, que tus pensamientos se nublen de miedo e ira. No lo complazcas, no le des lo que desea. Entrena con paciencia. Llegará tu momento.

*-x-*

-Quirón tiene razón. -Aprobó Poseidón.

*-x-*

—Suponiendo que viva tanto tiempo.

Quirón me puso una mano en el tobillo.

—Debes confiar en mí, Percy. Pero primero tienes que decidir tu camino para el próximo año. Yo no puedo indicarte la elección correcta… —Me dio la impresión de que tenía una opinión bastante formada, pero que prefería no aconsejarme—. Tienes que decidir si te quedas en el Campamento Mestizo todo el año, o regresas al mundo mortal para hacer séptimo curso y luego volver como campista de verano. Piensa en ello. Cuando regrese del Olimpo, debes comunicarme tu decisión.

*-x-*

-Sí, tenía una opinión al respecto. -Admitió Quirón.

*-x-*

Quería hacerle más preguntas, pero su expresión me indicó que la discusión estaba zanjada; ya había dicho todo cuanto podía.

—Regresaré en cuanto pueda —prometió—. Argos te vigilará. —Miró a Malcolm—. Oh, y querido… cuando estés listo, ya están aquí.

*-x-*

Thalia miró a su amigo con curiosidad.

*-x-*

—¿Quiénes están aquí?

Nadie respondió.

Quirón salió de la habitación. Oí su silla de ruedas alejarse por el pasillo y después bajar cuidadosamente los escalones.

Malcolm estudió el hielo en mi bebida.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Nada. —Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa—. He seguido tu consejo sobre algo. Tú… ¿necesitas algo?

—Sí, ayúdame a incorporarme. Quiero salir fuera.

—Percy, no es buena idea.

*-x-*

-Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan. -Dijo Poseidón.

-Te repites barba de algas.

-Cierra ese pico de buho que tienes.

*-x-*

Saqué las piernas de la cama. Malcolm me sujetó antes de que me derrumbara al suelo. Tuve náuseas.

—Te lo he dicho —refunfuñó Malcolm.

*-x-*

-El día que Percy consienta en quedarse en la enfermería, dejarán de gustarle las galletas azules. -Comentó Lee.

*-x-*

—Estoy bien —insistí.

No quería quedarme tumbado en la cama como un inválido mientras Luke rondaba por ahí planeando destruir el mundo occidental. Conseguí dar un paso. Después otro, aún apoyando casi todo mi peso en Malcolm. Argos nos siguió a prudente distancia.

*-x-*

-¡Son adorables juntos! -Gritó Afrodita. Bueno, aunque Percy encajaría incluso con Hefesto.

El mencionado ocultó su sonrojo como pudo.

*-x-*

Cuando llegamos al porche, tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios.

Pero había conseguido llegar a la balaustrada.

Estaba oscureciendo. El campamento parecía abandonado. Las cabañas estaban a oscuras y la cancha de voleibol en silencio. Ninguna canoa surcaba el lago. Más allá de los bosques y los campos de fresas, el canal de Long Island Sound reflejaba la última luz del sol.

*-x-*

-Bastante lúgubre. -Dijo Lee.

-A mí me gusta. -Rebatió Nico.

*-x-*

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —me preguntó Malcolm.

—No lo sé.

Le dije que tenía la impresión de que Quirón quería que me quedara todo el año para seguir con mi entrenamiento personalizado, pero no estaba seguro. En cualquier caso, admití que me sentía mal por dejarle solo, con la única compañía de Clarisse…

*-x-*

-Ni se te ocurra gritar de nuevo. -Susurró Dara cuando Afrodita abrió la boca. -El mocoso acaba de dormirse.

*-x-*

Malcolm apretó los labios y luego susurró:

—Me marcho a casa a pasar el año, Percy.

—¿Quieres decir con tu padre? —pregunté, mirándole a los ojos.

Señaló la cima de la colina Mestiza. Junto al pino de Thalia, justo al borde de los límites mágicos del campamento, se recortaba la silueta de una familia: dos niños pequeños, una mujer y un hombre alto de pelo rubio. Parecían estar esperando. El hombre sostenía una mochila que se parecía a la que Malcolm había sacado del Waterland de Denver.

*-x-*

Frederic sonrió y abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

Malcolm se dejó hacer.

*-x-*

—Le escribí una carta cuando volvimos —me contó Malcolm—, como tú habías dicho. Le dije que lo sentía. Que volvería a casa durante el año si aún me quería. Me contestó enseguida. Así que hemos decidido darnos otra oportunidad.

*-x-*

Hestia estaba encantada.

*-x-*

—Eso habrá requerido valor.

Apretó los labios.

—¿Verdad que no vas a intentar ninguna tontería durante el año académico? O al menos no sin antes enviarme un mensaje iris.

*-x-*

Muchos rieron por lo bajo. Sabían la capacidad de Percy de meterse en problemas.

*-x-*

Sonreí.

—No voy a buscarme problemas. Normalmente no hace falta.

*-x-*

Poseidón suspiró frotándose las sienes.

*-x-*

—Cuando vuelva el próximo verano —me dijo—, iremos tras Luke. Pediremos una misión, pero, si no nos la conceden, nos escaparemos y lo haremos igualmente. ¿De acuerdo?

*-x-*

-Y luego dices que es Percy el que se salta las reglas… -Comentó Thalia.

El rubio sonrió con inocencia.

*-x-*

—Parece un plan digno de Atenea.

Chocamos las manos.

—Cuídate, sesos de alga —me dijo—. Mantén los ojos abiertos.

—Tú también, listillo.

Le vi marcharse colina arriba y unirse a su familia. Abrazó a su padre y miró el valle por última vez.

Tocó el pino de Thalia y dejó que le condujeran más allá de la colina, hacia el mundo mortal.

*-x-*

Frederic acariciaba con dulzura el cabello de su hijo.

*-x-*

Por primera vez me sentí realmente solo en el campamento. Miré el Long Island Sound y recordé las palabras de mi padre: «Al mar no le gusta que lo contengan.»

Tomé una decisión.

Me pregunté si Poseidón la aprobaría.

*-x-*

-Depende de lo que sea. -Refunfuñó él.

*-x-*

—Volveré el verano que viene —le prometí contemplando el cielo—. Sobreviviré hasta entonces. Después de todo, soy tu hijo. —Le pedí a Argos que me acompañara hasta la cabaña 3 para preparar mis bolsas y marcharme a casa.

*-x-*

-Claro que sobrevivirás. Aún tienes que conocer mi palacio.

Padre e hijo se sonrieron.

-Ya ha acabado el capítulo y ese era el último. -Intervino Michael.

El joven cerró el libro el cual desapareció de sus manos con un pequeño estallido de luz verde.

-¿Puedo volver a ser un hombre de una jodida vez?

Poseidón mojó al dios con cuidado de no mojar al pequeño que dormía plácidamente.

Unos segundos después, Ares ya estaba seco y era un hombre.

-Este mocoso se queda conmigo. -Decidió.

Zeus chasqueó los dedos y le devolvió las armas a su hijo.

-¿Ya has decidido el nombre del pequeño? -Quiso saber Perséfone.

-Sí, pero os lo diré mañana antes de empezar el segundo libro.

Las diosas hicieron un puchero.

Hestia hizo aparecer delante de cada uno de los presentes, diferentes alimentos y bebidas.

-A cenar y a la cama.

Todos obedecieron.

Lee se sentó cerca de Poseidón, el cual lo besó durante varios minutos.

Percy y Michael se quedaron al lado de Nico para vigilar que comiera correctamente.

Bianca estaba muy triste. Veía el estado de su hermano y no dejaba de echarse la culpa.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, se dieron las buenas noches y todos se dirigieron a los templos de sus progenitores divinos excepto Thalia y Bianca que se marcharon con Artemisa, Ethan, Sally, May y Frederic que se marcharon con Hestia, y Nico que se fue con Apolo. El dios de la curación y sus hijos querían tener cerca al hijo de Hades por si acaso.

Nadie habló demasiado, y como en la noche anterior, una serie de libros aparecieron delante de todos los dioses.

Eran varios libros de Cassandra Clare.

Al leerlos, Apolo tuvo ganas de conocer a Magnus Bane, Will Herondale, Alec Lightwood y Jace Herondale entre otros.

-(Pero yo soy más genial que esos Herondale.) -Pensó.

Artemisa quedó encantada con Isabelle Lightwood y con Emma Carstairs.

A Hefesto le impresionaron las armas que fabricaban las hermanas de hierro y si fueran reales, le encantaría conocerlas.

Minutos más tarde, todos estaban dormidos y gracias a las Moiras, los mestizos no tendrían pesadillas.

*-x-*

Nota: ¿Alguna idea para el nombre del niño de Ares?

Ya he acabado el primer libro.

No sé si empezaré pronto con el segundo, o si acabaré primero con el primero de Harry Potter.


End file.
